


Hello Hurricane

by zaara91



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Drama, Humor, M/M, Ski Jumping, Slash, boyslove, fourhills, prevcxtande, vierschanzentournee
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 198,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaara91/pseuds/zaara91
Summary: Sie sind jung, beliebt, feiern einen Erfolg nach dem anderen und die Skisprungwelt liegt ihnen zu Füßen: Domen, der mit seinen gerade mal 17 Jahren schneller an der Weltspitze angekommen ist, als je jemand gedacht hätte und Daniel, der nach Jahren des harten Trainings endlich auch den Durchbruch dorthin geschafft hat. Nun steht die Vierschanzentournee in den Startlöchern und beide versuchen, mit der für sie neuen Favoritenrolle und dem damit verbundenem Druck umzugehen. Und als wäre das nicht schon schwierig genug, müssen sie sich auch noch mit diesen komischen Gefühlen rumschlagen, die ihr ohnehin schon turbulentes Leben noch ein bisschen mehr ins Chaos stürzen.





	1. Domen - Oberstdorf - Tag vor der Qualifikation

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben da draußen vor den Bildschirmen!  
> Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch hier her verirrt habt und hoffe, ich kann euch mit meiner Story ein bisschen Freude bereiten.  
> Die Idee zur Story hatte ich schon seit einer Weile im Kopf und irgendwann hat es mich einfach gepackt und ich musste sie zu Computer bringen.  
> Ich plane wöchentlich ein Kapitel hochzuladen und hoffe, dass meine mehr oder minder geistig hochwertigen Ergüsse *hust* irgendwas taugen.  
> Über Rückmeldungen jeglicher Art würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen, gern auch konstruktive Kritik, ich möchte meinen Schreibstil gern verbessern und leider kommt man da an Kritik immer nicht vorbei. :) 
> 
> Vielleicht noch kurz zwei Anmerkungen zur Geschichte selbst, bevor es dann endlich losgehen kann: Sie spielt während der letzten Vierschanzentournee (2016/17) und ich werde mich auch, soweit es mir möglich ist, an die Realität halten. Heißt Platzierungen werden eingehalten, Interviewaussagen in die Geschichte eingebaut etc. Natürlich kenne ich keinen der Personen persönlich, das heißt, der Rest der Handlung, die nicht das Sportliche betrifft, entspringt allein meiner vielleicht etwas zu lebhaften Fantasie. 
> 
> So und damit genug des Vorgeplänkels.  
> Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß! 
> 
> liebe grüße  
> zaara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle, die gern Musik in den Ohren haben, wenn sie lesen: 
> 
> Hate my life - Theory of a deadman
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKHM8RN99xY

 

„Hey Kleiner! Du sollst aufstehen! Frühstück fängt schon in zehn Minuten an und Goran kann es nicht leiden, wenn wir zu spät kommen!“, forderte Anze seinen Zimmerkollegen auf, endlich seinen Arsch aus dem Bett zu bewegen. Er hatte keine Lust, schon wieder wegen dieses Frischlings Ärger mit seinem Chef zu bekommen. Das war in letzter Zeit öfter vorgekommen. Genaugenommen seit sein Zimmerkollege zur Mannschaft dazugekommen war, der es offensichtlich mit Pünktlichkeit nicht so hatte. Und so früh am Morgen war es nun ja auch nicht mehr. Goran hatte sie schon zu wesentlich nächtlicheren Zeiten aus dem Bett gepelzt, als neun Uhr morgens.

Er sah sich in ihrem Hotelzimmer um. Überall lagen ihre Sachen verstreut. Anzüge hingen am Kleiderschrank, Schuhe standen quer im Zimmer, auf dem Boden lagen ihre Klamotten verstreut und auf dem Tisch standen noch ihre geöffneten Wasserflaschen neben ihren Laptops. Anze griff nach seinem Pullover, lief zu den Fenstern und zog die Jalousien nach oben, um etwas mehr Tageslicht in den Raum zu lassen, immerhin schien draußen die Sonne. Domen jedoch zog sich nur knurrend die Kissen über den Kopf, statt endlich aufzustehen. 

„Los jetzt!“, zischte er erneut, diesmal etwas lauter und stellte sich nun direkt vor das Bett von Domen, während er sich seinen Pullover überzog.

„Hau ab! Ich bin müde!“, drang ein unfreundliches Knurren durch die Kissen zur Oberfläche. Domen hasste es, so zeitig aufstehen zu müssen. Sein Training konnte er auch noch in zwei Stunden beginnen und frühstücken konnte er auch gut auf dem Weg dahin. Warum nur, benahm sich sein Zimmerkollege manchmal wie eine Gouvernante? Sollte er doch pünktlich zum Frühstück erscheinen. Anze würde ihn schließlich nicht vermissen. War ja nicht so, dass er ihn füttern musste. Und ihm sollte es nur Recht sein, wenn er endlich verschwand. Kaum konnte er in Ruhe noch eine Stunde weiter in diesem Traum von einem Bett schlafen.

Da spürte Domen ein Ziehen an seiner Decke. „Wag es ja nicht!“, brummte er finster und klammerte sich mit all seiner Kraft an seiner Decke fest. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Zimmerkollege sie ihm einfach wegnahm und ihn so zum Aufstehen zwang.

„Bitte, dann komm halt zu spät! Mir doch egal. Aber sag bloß nicht, ich hätte es nicht versucht“, hörte er Anze verstimmt brummen. Kurz danach fiel die Tür ins Schloss und endlich machte sich eine angenehme Stille breit. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich tiefer in die Kissen. Blöder überkorrekter Sack, dachte er sich. Hauptsache Anze konnte den Coach am Arsch lecken, aber er hatte das nicht nötig. Seine Leistungen sprachen für sich und niemand würde es wagen, ihn so richtig zusammenzustauchen. Und selbst wenn: Was wollten sie schon großartig tun? Ihm das Springen verbieten? Wohl eher nicht. Die Zuschauer mochten ihn. Er hatte in der kurzen Zeit eine ansehnliche Fangemeinde um sich geschart, die seinen Trainer in der Luft zerreißen würden, wenn er das wagen sollte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Reaktion des Verbandes. Kurz: Das würde niemals passieren. Und vor einer extra Trainingseinheit hatte er sich noch nie gescheut. Immerhin bedeutete sein Erfolg auch harte Arbeit. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Jetzt renn nicht so! Bis zur PK sind noch gut zwei Stunden. Das reicht locker zum Frühstücken!“

Konnten die nicht leiser an seiner Tür-

PRESSEKONFERENZ??!!?! DIE WAR HEUTE?! Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und starrte auf sein Handy. „Scheiße!“ Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Er zählte zu den Favoriten für die 4Hills und sollte sich vielleicht doch wohl besser etwas sputen. Eilig stürzte er ins Bad, putzte seine Zähne, zog sich an und richtete seine Haare in Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Goran wollte heute die Pressestrategie mit ihnen besprechen. Das war immens wichtig, um nachher nicht in Schwierigkeiten mit dem Slowenischen Skiverband zu geraten. Nicht, dass er irgendetwas ausplauderte, was die nicht wollten. Unabhängig davon, waren Informationen im Umgang mit der Presse nie zu verachten. Vor allem, wenn man so viel Wert darauf legte, wie er, ein professionelles Image zu pflegen. Vielleicht würde es die Welt da draußen dann auch endlich mal kapieren und nicht ständig auf seinem Alter herumhacken.

Schnell rannte er aus dem Zimmer in Richtung der Speisesäle. Dort angekommen sah er sich suchend um, dabei ignorierte er die neugierigen Blicke, die ihm jeder zuwarf. Inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und irgendwie gefiel es ihm auch, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Nur vielleicht nicht gerade in solchen Momenten. Dadurch wirkte er viel zu gestresst und hektisch. Dabei war er doch stets cool und die Ruhe selbst. Und das Wichtigste natürlich: Er war erwachsen. So wirkte er doch nur wieder wie ein überfordertes kleines Kind. Nicht zuletzt dank seines noch sehr jungenhaften Aussehens, von dem sich immer wieder alle täuschen ließen, kamen die Menschen um ihn herum immer wieder auf den Gedanken, sie müssten ihn bemuttern.

Der Speisesaal war voll. Überall an den Tischen saßen Leute vom Skisprungzirkus, mit denen man den ganzen Winter zu tun hatte. Egal, ob Mannschaften aus anderen Ländern oder Service- und Skileute. Man wechselte zwar zwischen den einzelnen Weltcupstationen, aber die Menschen blieben meistens die Gleichen. Nur selten kam mal ein neues Gesicht hinzu. Was ihm jetzt allerdings schweißtreibend auffiel, war, dass er nirgends die grau-grünen Klamotten entdecken konnte, zu denen er eigentlich gehörte und die er dringend finden musste.

„Kann man dir helfen?“

Genervt bei seiner Suche unterbrochen worden zu sein, drehte er sich um. Den Besitzer dieser Stimme kannte er nur zu gut. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit öfter gemeinsam auf dem Podium gestanden. Dabei hatte Domen meistens die Nase vor dem Norweger gehabt, was ihm nur Recht war.

„Seh ich so aus, als bräuchte ich Hilfe?“, zischte er und hoffte inständig, dass sein gegenüber wieder verschwand. Er wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken. Und er wollte nicht für ein hilfloses Kind gehalten werden. Das war er nicht! Das hatte er in den letzten Wochen zu Genüge bewiesen. Er hasste es, das Küken zu sein.

„Fahr die Krallen ein, Prinzessin! Wollte nur helfen“, abwehrend hob Daniel die Hände, und grinste ihn an.

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen“, forderte Domen nicht zum ersten Mal und er wusste, dass seine Chancen sehr gering standen, mit seiner Bitte Erfolg zu haben.

„Hör auf, dich wie eine zu benehmen“, rief Daniel ihm grinsend über seine Schulter zu, während er hinüber zu seiner Mannschaft an den Tisch ging.

Kurz starrte er ihm nach und malte sich aus, ihn in der Luft zu zerreißen, bevor er sich wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrierte. Seine ausführlicheren Fantasien musste er sich für später aufheben, jetzt hieß es Prioritäten zu setzten. Er musste sein Team finden. Was hatte Goran gestern gleich noch gesagt?

„Wusste ich es doch, dass ich dich hier finde. War ja klar, dass du gestern nicht zugehört hast“, rief sein Bruder für alle hörbar quer durch den Raum. An den Tischen begannen sie zu kichern. 

„Danke, für deine Fürsorge“, zischte Domen wütend, eilte schnell zu Peter und zerrte ihn hinaus. Musste er ihn denn immer so blamieren?

„Hey, ich kann wirklich nichts dafür, dass du nicht zuhörst“, wies dieser jegliche Schuldzuweisungen zurück. „Goran ist auch schon wieder sauer. Du solltest echt aufpassen.“  
„Auf was bitte? Ich bin doch da. Okay, ein paar Minuten zu spät, ich hab halt den Weg nicht gefunden, na und?“, siegessicher blickte er zu Peter und hoffte, dass sein Bruder die Botschaft verstanden hatte. Keine weitere Diskussion über seine angeblichen Verfehlungen, außerdem stand er sowieso über allem, bei seinem Erfolg.

„Wenn du meinst“, erwiderte dieser schlicht und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er die Treppen hinauflief und in den nächsten Raum abbog.

Drinnen erwartete sie die gesamte Mannschaft, die gemeinsam beim Frühstück saßen und auf die Präsentation starrten, die gerade an die Wand geworfen wurde. Dummerweise bedankte sich Goran gerade mit der letzten Folie für die Aufmerksamkeit seines Teams.

Mist. Er war also hoffnungslos zu spät gekommen.

Ein Blick zu Goran und er wusste, dass er ziemlich in der Scheiße saß. Finster hatte sein Coach die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und seinen Mund verzogen. „Morgen, schön, dass du uns auch beehrst, Domen“, begrüßte er ihn deutlich verstimmt.

„Ähm, ja. Entschuldige, ich hatte ganz vergessen-äh…“ – „Aufzustehen?“, schlug Goran vor und er hatte so eine leise Ahnung, dass es besser war, jetzt die Klappe zu halten. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf und verwünschte Anze. Wahrscheinlich hatte der alte Schleimbeutel ihn wieder verpetzt.

„Nun, da du ja das Briefing verpasst hast, wirst du es ja sicher verstehen, dass ich dich schwerlich auf die Presse loslassen kann. So ganz uninformiert.“

„Ich informiere mich einfach bei den Anderen“, bot er großzügig an. Das würde er locker hinbekommen.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Jetzt ist Training, schon vergessen? Da sollt ihr euch aufs Trainieren konzentrieren und nicht auf den neusten Tratsch“, lehnte Goran Domens Vorschlag ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ab und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Im ganzen Raum war es still geworden. Viele sahen die beiden interessiert an, wer dieses Duell wohl für sich entscheiden würde, andere wie Peter hielten ihren Blick peinlich berührt gesenkt und fragten sich, was dieser Jungspund sich eigentlich erlaubte.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!“, fuhr Domen ihn ungläubig an. Was sollte das? Immerhin war er der Favorit schlechthin. Kein Name wurde öfter genannt als seiner, nicht dass er mitgezählt hätte, aber man musste nur einmal die Nachrichten einschalten und zuhören. Mal unabhängig von den ganzen Presseanfragen, die er bekommen hatte und unmöglich alle bewältigen konnte.

„Nun, da ich immer noch dein Coach bin, würde ich sagen, dass ich das durchaus kann. Und solltest du noch einmal zu spät kommen, wird das noch ganz andere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Böse starrte er seinen Coach an, nickte allerdings. Er wusste durchaus, wann er am kürzeren Hebel saß. Für den Moment. Irgendwann würde er es allen zeigen. Und zwar wirklich allen. Auch diesem vermaledeiten Norweger. Der sollte sich nur warm anziehen. Er würde keine Chance gegen ihn haben. Und dann würde ihm sein dämliches Grinsen schon noch vergehen.


	2. Daniel - Oberstdorf - Tag vor der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück! 
> 
> Nachdem ihr im ersten Kapitel einen kleinen Einblick in Domens Gedanken- und Lebenswelt erhalten habt, ist in dieser Woche nun Daniel an der Reihe.  
> Meinungen bezüglich der Charaktere, des Storyverlaufs etc. sind gern gesehen.  
> Und damit auch schon genug des Vorgeplänkels. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> liebe grüße  
> zaara
> 
> Brooke Annibale- Under Streetlights:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJOwYt2tKnQ

Gemütlich lief er gemeinsam mit seinen Teamkollegen den Weg von der offiziellen Teampräsentation auf dem Marktplatz in Oberstdorf zurück zum Mannschaftsbus. Es war gut gelaufen und insgeheim freute er sich über die Tatsache, dass er zusammen mit einigen anderen erstklassigen Springern zum erlesenen Kreis der Favoriten gezählt wurde. Auch wenn man ihm eher Außenseiterchancen zusprach, wusste er, dass er durchaus das Zeug zum Tourneesieger hatte. Noch nie war er so gut in Form gewesen wie in dieser Saison. 

Er war zufrieden mit sich und seinem Auftreten heute Mittag bei der PK gewesen. Er hatte sogar Spaß dabei gehabt, die Fragen der Journalisten zu beantworten. Nach der Teampräsentation heute Abend fühlte er sich einfach nur glücklich. Sicher der Druck in Norwegen, den goldenen Adler zu gewinnen, war höher als in den vergangenen Jahren, aber er hatte nicht vor, sich davon aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Und zum Großteil war er ja selbst Schuld daran. Schließlich hatte er die ganzen Erfolge vor der Weihnachtspause selbst eingesprungen.

Gedankenverloren lief er ein wenig hinter seinen Teamkameraden her, die damit beschäftigt waren, die Teampräsentation auszuwerten. Daniel hingegen wollte das einfach nur auf sich wirken lassen und nicht alles totanalysieren.

„Hey, Daniel, was meinst du: Warum waren die Prevc-Brüder heute Mittag nicht bei der PK? Ist doch komisch, oder? Krank waren sie ja offensichtlich nicht“, fragend hatte sich Andreas zu ihm umgedreht.

„Keine Ahnung. Psychologische Kriegsführung? Wer weiß schon, was in den Köpfen der Slowenen vorgeht“, achselzuckend stieg er in ihren Bus, setzte sich nach hinten und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Oder Domen hat mal wieder die Zeit verpasst“, kicherte Anders Fannemel und der Rest viel lachend ein. Dass der jüngste Prevc Spross manchmal für gehörigen Ärger im slowenischen Team sorgte, hatte wohl inzwischen jeder schon irgendwann einmal live und in Farbe miterlebt. Es war immer wieder ein wahres Schauspiel Goran Janus dabei zuzusehen, wie seine Gesichtsfarbe sich um etliche Nuancen verdunkelte und es dabei schaffte, nicht zu platzen.

Daniel sah zu dem kleinen Platz hinüber, auf dem sie vor ein paar Minuten noch gestanden hatten und offiziell begrüßt worden waren. Neongrüne Jacken. Das waren entweder die Deutschen oder noch die Slowenen. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Es war eine lange Reise hier her gewesen und die nächsten Tage würden anstrengend werden. Er sollte sich jetzt nur auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken zu jenem schon angesprochenen Slowenen wanderten. Er hasste sich dafür, es lenkte ihn ab, es durfte einfach nicht sein. Das Risiko war viel zu groß. Auch wenn er sich inzwischen gut im Griff hatte, war er ständig auf der Hut, sich nicht durch zu lange Blicke oder übertriebenes Interesse zu verraten.

So ließ er die anderen in Ruhe weiter fachsimpeln und brachte den ersten Teil der Fahrt still hinter sich, natürlich nicht, ohne die Informationen nicht zumindest mit einem Ohr aufzuschnappen. Mit einem Lächeln dachte er an seine Begegnung mit Domen am Vormittag zurück. Er liebte es ihn zu provozieren, zumal eine entsprechende Reaktion nie lange auf sich warten ließ. Trotzdem sollte er aufpassen.

„Hey, Daniel, was grinst du so?“, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Alle aus seinem Team sahen gespannt zu ihm.

„Ich hab gerade nochmal an die Teampräsentation denken müssen. Ist doch geil, dass wir überall so viele Fans haben. Ich meine, die ganze Atmosphäre… Wahnsinn!“, versuchte er sich schnell rauszureden. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als er von allen Seiten zustimmendes Nicken erntete. Das Team lebte nicht zuletzt auch von ihren vielen Fans, die sie, egal in welchem Land sie auch gerade waren, immer unterstützten. 

Erleichtert stellte Daniel fest, dass die anderen sich wieder einem neuen Gesprächsthema zu wandten: den Frauen.

„Hey Tom, wie war es eigentlich bei Sarah zu Weihnachten? Feiern die Amis das wirklich so pompös wie man immer hört?“, wollte Robert interessiert wissen. Er war noch nicht lang bei ihnen im Team, doch in dieser kurzen Zeit, die er schon da war, hatten alle feststellen müssen, dass er ziemlich gern redete. Über alles und nichts. Und das sehr ausgiebig.

„Ja, allerdings. Wobei Sarahs Familie da nicht ganz so eskaliert wie andere-“

„Sarahs Familie? Uhh, es wird doch nicht etwa so richtig ernst, Tom?“, unterbrach Andreas und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Sarah und Tom waren schon ziemlich lang ein Paar. Trotzdem hatten sie es noch nicht geschafft, dem Ganzen einen offizielleren Rahmen zu geben. Gemeinsame Auftritte in der Öffentlichkeit gab es bisher nicht und auch ihre Familien hatten sie bisher erfolgreich aus ihrer Beziehung heraushalten können und wollen. Irgendwie taten die Zwei sich schwer damit, ihre Beziehung auf die nächste Ebene zu heben.

„Naja, ähm… ja. Vielleicht. Ich meine, Weihnachten kann man schlecht ohne Familie feiern… Also…“, druckste Tom herum und jeder sah wie er verlegen versuchte seinen Hals aus der Schlinge der Aufmerksamkeit zu ziehen.

„Ist es nicht süß, wie er sich ziert“, konnte Daniel es sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Freund etwas zu ärgern und der gesamte Bus brach in Gelächter aus.

„Von euch wollen wir gar nicht reden: Anders führt eine On-Off Beziehung mit Tora, Andreas kann sich nicht zwischen Maria und Sofia entscheiden-“

„Du bist doch nur neidisch!“, rief besagter dazwischen.

„-und unser guter Daniel hier, der am lautesten bellt, kann nicht mal eine Beziehung vorzeigen, geschweige denn irgendeine Art Kontakt zum anderen Geschlecht“, setzte Tom seinen Rundumschlag fort und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wo er Recht hat“, bemerkte Robert in die Stille hinein und alle Blicke wandten sich Daniel zu, der am liebsten in die Sitzritze gekrochen wäre, um sich zu verstecken. So war das irgendwie nicht von ihm geplant gewesen. Er mochte es nicht, auf diese Weise im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.

„Ich hab dafür gerade echt keine Zeit“, brachte er nervös über die Lippen und die Augenverdreher, die er als Reaktion bekam, verrieten, was die anderen von seinem Argument hielten.

„Dann hätte hier keiner was laufen“, sagte Anders trocken und beäugte den Jüngeren neben sich genauer. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm das Thema unangenehm war. Fragte sich nur: Wieso?

„Ich bin auch nicht so gut im Leute kennenlernen… und dann sind doch eh alle nur an meinen sportlichen Leistungen interessiert“, plapperte Daniel weiter und wäre stolz auf sich gewesen, dass ihm das eingefallen war, wenn er sich im Moment nicht so in die Ecke gedrängt gefühlt hätte. Warum nur hatte er etwas gesagt???!!??

„Du lernst ständig neue Leute kennen und du musst ja auch nicht gleich die große Liebe finden… du solltest dich nur etwas amüsieren“, grinsend sah Andreas zu Daniel hinter.

Er wünschte wirklich, er würde endlich den Mut finden, ihnen zu sagen, warum das so war, aber es würde einfach zu viel verändern. Es würde ihn definieren, seinen Sport und seine Leistungen. Er kannte die wenigen Berichte von Sportlern, die sich geoutet hatten. Und auch wenn das hier nicht Fußball oder Boxen war, so hatte er trotzdem Angst vor den Reaktionen. Und es gab bisher noch keinen Präzedenzfall im Skispringen. Und er hatte nicht vor, zu einem zu werden. Natürlich kannte er Daniela Iraschko-Stolz, aber das war bei den Frauen. Die waren da, seiner Ansicht nach, schon immer etwas toleranter und die hatten auch viel weniger mediale Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wollen wir uns später noch zum Pokern treffen? “, wechselte Anders abrupt mit einem Blick auf Daniel das Thema und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich pure Begeisterung aus. Die Begeisterung blieb jedoch auf Anders beschränkt. Daniel fuhr sich erleichtert, endlich vom Haken genommen worden zu sein, durch die Haare.

„Hör mal, ich weiß ja, dass du gut ohne Schlaf auskommst und eine Kreuzung aus Nachteule und Lerche bist, aber das gilt leider nicht für mich, also… Sorry, aber ich passe“, antwortete Andreas.

„Du willst doch nur auf dein Zimmer, weil du noch deine Freundinnen anrufen musst, gib es zu!“, stichelte Tom und Andreas zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt“, kommentierte dieser lediglich und erntete anerkennende Pfiffe. Nur Daniel schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Okay, und der Rest?“, wollte Anders nun doch wissen und alle begannen mit den Köpfen zu schütteln. Es stimmte, Anders war ein Mensch dem vier oder fünf Stunden Schlaf ausreichten, deswegen war er meist auch verantwortlich für die müden Gesichter im Team. Was Alex meistens mit wenig Begeisterung registrierte.

Auch Daniel hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht gleich auf sein Zimmer gehen würde. Dazu war er einfach noch zu aufgekratzt. Das Gespräch eben hatte ihm etwas die Ruhe geraubt. Das war allerdings nichts, was sich nicht mit einem kleinen Spaziergang beheben lassen würde. Er musste einfach wieder runterkommen. Das eben war ein ganz normal gewesen. Nichts weiter.

„Ihr seid solche Memmen!“, ungläubig schüttelte Anders mit dem Kopf. „Dann muss ich mir eben neue Freunde suchen“, sagte er und verschränkte in einer dramatischen Geste seine Arme, sodass alle in Gelächter ausbrachen, als der Wagen vor dem Hotel hielt. In voller Lautstärke stiegen die Norweger aus.

„Hey, Daniel! Da geht’s lang!“, rief Tom über die Köpfe seiner Teamkollegen, als er bemerkte, dass Daniel eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen hatte, als die anderen.

„Lass mal. Ich muss noch ein bisschen von dem ganzen Fanrummel runterkommen“, rief er ihnen zu.

„Runter kommen, ja? So nennt man das heute, ja? Wer ist denn die Glückliche?“,witzelte Tom und zog die Braunen nach oben, während das Team in beifallsherrschende Pfiffe ausbrach.

„Und uns erzählt er, er hat keine Zeit…“, tadelnd hob Anders seinen Finger in die Höhe.

„Ist es nicht ein wenig zu kalt für ein kleines Stelldichein im Wald?“, gab Andreas seinen Senf dazu und Robert stieß ihn mit seinem Ellebogen an: „Die werden schon wissen, wie sie sich warm halten.“

„Ihr seid solche Kindsköpfe!“, lachte Daniel, hob zum Abschied die Hand und lief schnell auf den Feldweg zu, der direkt in den Wald führte.

„Verlauf dich nicht!“, verabschiedeten sich die anderen von ihm und er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er liebte diese Mannschaft. Und sie liebten es, sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen. Sie waren Freunde, obwohl sie Konkurrenten waren. Dieser Spagat war nicht immer leicht, aber im Großen und Ganzen machte es das Leben viel angenehmer.

Tief zog er die frische Bergluft in seine Lungen und sah zum Himmel. Heute war nicht eine Wolke zu sehen, stattdessen Milliarden von Sternen. Er kannte sich leider nicht gut mit Astronomie und Sternbildern aus, aber er fand sie einfach wunderschön. Und mystisch. Wie sie wohl alle entstanden waren? Gab es irgendwo da draußen noch anderes Leben? Vielleicht sogar ein besseres? Eine Welt ohne all die Vorurteile und den Hass? Er hatte keine Antwort auf diese Fragen. Seine Mutter hatte einmal gesagt, dass es für jede Seele auf der Erde auch einen Stern im Weltall gab, vielleicht hatte sie-

„Ahh!“, stieß er erschrocken aus, während der Erdboden ihm unaufhaltsam entgegen kam.

Fluchend rappelte er sich auf die Knie und besah sich den Schaden. Hände leicht aufgekratzt, Klamotten dreckig und ein Loch in der Hose. Vielleicht auch eine kleine Schramme am Knie, aber das war bei Mondlicht einfach nicht zu erkennen, analysierte er blitzschnell die Lage, als er ein lautes Lachen vernahm.

„Für die Landung bekommst du nicht mal ne 10“, lachte eine Person, die aus dem Gestrüpp neben ihm auftauchte, sich den Bauch hielt und Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

Verärgert kam er wieder auf die Beine und wischte sich den Dreck von den Hosen und Händen. Natürlich hatte ausgerechnet er seinen Sturzflug sehen müssen. Wer auch sonst? Es gab ja nur gefühlt hundert Milliarden andere Menschen auf diesem Planeten.

„Sieh an, eure Hoheit mischt sich unters arme Volk. Und warum liegst du nicht wenigstens todkrank im Bett?“, antwortete er pissig. Trotzdem konnte er seine Neugier nicht zurückhalten und wollte wissen, wieso sein Gegenüber heute die PK geschwänzt hatte. Er hätte wetten können, dass Domen sich eher die Beine abgehackt hätte, als die freiwillig zu verpassen.

Im getrübten Licht seiner Taschenlampe, die er nun doch aus seiner Jackentasche geholt und angeschalten hatte, sah er, wie sich das Gesicht von Domen verfinsterte.

„Das geht dich nichts an“, pampig wandte er sich ab und kickte einen Stein in den Wald. Die Arme tief in die Jackentaschen vergraben, wandte er sich von Daniel ab und lief weiter in den finsteren Wald hinein. Ohne Taschenlampe natürlich. Wozu sollte man die auch brauchen bei dem blendenden Mondlicht?!

Der Wind frischte auf und überall begann es im Wald zu knacken und zu rauschen. Irgendwo stieß eine Eule einen lauten Schrei aus und Daniel überkam nun doch langsam eine Gänsehaut. Was vorher noch so beruhigend gewirkt hatte, besaß auf einmal etwas aufbrausend Bedrohliches.

„Hör mal, da hinten ist gleich eine Gabelung, da wird der Weg dann noch viel unebener. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber zurück gehen“, rief Daniel ihm stirnrunzelnd gegen den Wind hinter her. Die nette Rezeptionistin hatte ihn extra davor gewarnt, als er sie nach einem etwas abgeschiedenerem Weg am Nachmittag gefragt hatte. Und da hatten sie von einem potenziellen Ausflug im Tageslicht gesprochen.

„Lern du erst mal laufen“, kam es trocken von dem Jüngeren, der sorglos einen Schritt nach dem anderen machte und inzwischen an besagter Gabelung angekommen war, die Daniels Taschenlampe nur noch schwach erfasste. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Ich kann hier nichts erkennen.“ Mit zuckenden Schultern hielt er kurz an, um Daniel ein überhebliches Grinsen zuzuwerfen, bevor er seinen Weg seelenruhig fortsetzte.

„Das ist wohl der Punkt. Es ist finster und du hast keine Taschenlampe. Da erkennt man solche Sachen generell eher schlecht“, antwortete Daniel fluchend. Kurz war er der Versuchung nahe, einfach umzudrehen und Domen allein zu lassen. Sollte er doch selber sehen, was er von seiner selten dämlichen Aktion hatte. Aber er wusste genau, dass er das nicht konnte. Er dachte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl an die eisigen Nächte hier in Oberstdorf in Verbindung mit der Abgelegenheit des Hotels. Keine gute Kombination. Ohne Zweifel das riesen Ego des Jungen konnte einen Dämpfer vertragen, doch vielleicht dann doch nicht so drastisch.

„Du bist so ein dämlicher Dickschädel!“, schimpfte er, als er in wenigen Laufschritten die Distanz zu Domen überwand und ihn am Arm packte, um ihn zurückzuziehen.

„Hey, was soll das?!“, empört riss er sich los und sah zu Daniel. Schnaubend standen die beiden sich Angesicht zu Angesicht im Dunklen gegenüber und starrten sich gegenseitig in Grund und Boden.

„Was wohl? Ich will dich davon abhalten Dummheiten zu machen“, keifte Daniel zurück und schüttelte bei dessen Anblick den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so stur sein?

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter!“, zischte dieser zornig. Er hatte diesen verbissenen Ausdruck in den Augen, der Daniel verriet, dass er kurz davor war, wirklich Dummheiten zu begehen.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir? Willst du dir wirklich am Vorabend der 4Hills den Hals brechen?! Ja? Dann bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an“, forderte er den Slowenen auf und machte sich ungerührt auf, den Rückweg anzutreten. Innerlich war er dabei bei weitem nicht so cool wie er gerade tat und betete, dass Domen Vernunft annahm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun würde, wenn dieser Fall nicht eintreten würde.

Trotzig starrte Domen ihn einige weitere Sekunden an, bevor er kommentarlos hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei Richtung Hotel schritt. Schweigend lief Daniel hinter ihm her, bis sie ins Hotel gelangten und ihre Wege sich trennten.

Komischer Abend, ging es Daniel durch den Kopf, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. Er fragte sich, was Domen wohl für ein Problem hatte. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, warum er heute nicht bei der PK gewesen war. Domen war ihm manchmal ein komplettes Rätsel. Und ihm war vollends bewusst, dass er es besser auf sich beruhen lassen sollte. Man weckte schließlich keine schlafenden Hunde.


	3. 3. Domen - Oberstdorf - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! :)  
> Eine weitere Woche ist vergangen, der Sommer Grand Prix in Hinterzarten steht vor der Tür und ich habe ein neues Kapitel im Gepäck. Ein weiteres Mal widmen wir uns Domen. Und bevor es losgeht, eine kurze Anmerkung: Meine Quellen zum Interview waren das ZDF, der Youtube-Kanal von der FIS und der Kanal von skijumping.pl. Nur so der Vollständigkeit halber.  
> Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und würde mich über Feedback jeglicher Art freuen.  
> liebe grüße  
> zaara
> 
> Wakey!Wakey! - Take it like a man  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQDvephxhOY

Als Domens Wecker am nächsten Morgen klingelte, schreckte er verschlafen hoch, doch im Gegensatz zum vorhergehenden Tag würde er dieses Mal pünktlich zum Frühstück erscheinen. Es ärgerte ihn immer noch, dass der Coach auf seine dämlichen Pläne so viel Wert legte, doch momentan saß Goran noch am längeren Hebel und da die anderen alle Arschkriecher waren und sich an seine Pläne hielten, würde ihm nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als sich vorerst auch nach ihm zu richten. Besonders da er nicht wollte, dass die Interviews mit diversen TV-Sendern heute auch noch gestrichen werden. Aber er würde es heute allen zeigen. Er hatte den Wecker extra eine halbe Stunde früher gestellt und würde noch ganz vorbildlich vor allen anderen am Frühstückstisch sitzen.

Den gestrigen Abend versuchte er dabei in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins zu verdrängen. Die Schmach bei der PK nicht dabei gewesen zu sein, saß immer noch tief. Dieser Klumpen Wut hatte sich festgesetzt. Dass er dennoch heute Morgen aufgestanden war und nicht auch noch den Rest der Interviews schwänzte, lag allein an Daniel, auch wenn Domen das nie zugeben und lieber sterben würde. Aber der Norweger hatte Recht gehabt. Er wollte diese Tournee gewinnen und er durfte sich das jetzt nicht wegen irgendwelcher Kindereien verbauen. Wenn er erst einmal so richtig erfolgreich war, dann würde sich keiner mehr trauen, ihn zu bevormunden. Dann würde er alles so machen können, wie er wollte.

Verschlafen stellte er sich unter die Dusche, die ihn kein bisschen munterer werden ließ und wollte sich anziehen. Allerdings hatte er Mühe seine guten Sachen für das Interview zu finden, da die inzwischen überall im Zimmer verstreut lagen. Anze und er waren nicht gerade Experten in Sachen Ordnung und so wie es momentan aussah, sollten sie dringend Besuche von Goran oder einem der anderen Betreuer vermeiden. Nach dem letzten unangemeldeten Besuch hatten sie Putzdienst aufgebrummt bekommen, was leider nicht nur ihr Hotelzimmer betroffen hatte, sondern auch die Kabinen an der Schanze. Das hatten beide ziemlich ätzend gefunden. Seitdem waren die Hotelzimmer, die sie bewohnten, immer verbotene Zone für die anderen.

Endlich hatte er auch sein T-Shirt gefunden, dass er vor sich hielt und kritisch von allen Seiten beäugte. Offenbar war das kein knitterfreies T-Shirt gewesen und die Zeit als Haufen auf dem Boden hatte der ehemals relativ glatten Oberfläche definitiv nicht gut getan. Kurz überlegte er und sah sich um. Das könnte eine Weile dauern, ein anderes zu finden und eine Garantie, dass das dann knitterfrei sein würde, gab es nicht, befand er, bevor er sich doch das graue Shirt überzog und sich entschloss, einfach seine Trainingsjacke drüber zu ziehen. Und schon waren die Falten wie von Zauberhand verschwunden. Wer brauchte schon ein Bügeleisen, wenn es Jacken gab? Bevor er sich zur Tür wandte, prüfte er noch einmal schnell seine Frisur im Spiegel und kurze Zeit später schlurfte er gemächlichen Schrittes durch die ausgestorbenen Flure des Hotels in den Frühstücksraum, wo erwartungsgemäß wenig los war. Dabei stellte er nicht ohne eine gewisse Befriedigung fest, dass er tatsächlich der erste an ihrem Tisch war.

Verschlafen ging er ans Buffet um sich eine Schüssel Müsli und einen Tee zu holen. Verstohlen sah er dabei zum Tisch der Norweger, der von seiner Position aus gut einsehbar war. Auch dort waren gerade mal zwei Springer anwesend: Johansson und Granerud, die gut gelaunt in ihre Brötchen bissen.

„Suchst du wen?“

Ertappt fuhr Domen zusammen und blickte zu seinem Gegenüber. Natürlich musste es ausgerechnet er sein! Wer auch sonst?!

„Äh… Butter“, stammelte sein müder Verstand und er hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. War er noch ganz zu retten?!

„Zum Müsli??“, zweifelnd sah Daniel ihn an. 

„Das ähm… isst man… äh in Slowenien so“, hielt er an seiner Geschichte fest, in Gedanken viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen, um noch irgendetwas Sinnvolles herauszubringen. Er spürte dabei ganz genau wie seine Wangen begannen vor Scham zu brennen. Wieso hatte er nicht geschalten und gesagt, er wolle noch ein Brot essen??? War er jetzt völlig geisteskrank?!

„Okay… ähm da steht sie, direkt vor deiner Nase“, zeigte Daniel auf die Stelle zwischen dem großen Brotkorb und den Marmeladen etwas seitlich von ihnen.

„Danke“, stieß er hervor, wandte sich schnell von seinem Gegenüber ab und nahm sich notgedrungener Weise ein Stück Butter, das er in Ermangelung eines wachen Verstandes nun in sein Müsli tat und der Butter dabei zusah, wie sie in seiner lauwarmen Milch begann zu schmelzen. Aber er wollte sich auch nicht die Blöße geben, und niemals hätte er zugegeben, dass er heimlich nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hatte. Wobei ihm diese Tatsache auch erst aufgefallen war, als Daniel ihn angesprochen hatte. Er wusste gerade auch nicht so genau, wieso er das getan hatte und das machte ihn ziemlich wütend. Auf sich selbst und auf Daniel. 

„Und das schmeckt, ja?“, konnte Daniel es sich nicht verkneifen noch einmal nachzufragen und war Domen ungefragt gefolgt. Dabei sah man ganz deutlich die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augen. Offenbar war er sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob Domen noch im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten war. 

„Ganz vorzüglich“, schnappte er und lief schnellen Schrittes an seinen Tisch, der glücklicherweise weit weg von dem der Norweger stand. Grummelnd setzte er sich hin und betrachtete die Butterreste, die nun zwischen seinem Müsli schwammen. Ganz klasse. Und was sollte er jetzt damit tun?!

Suchend sah er sich nach etwas um, wohin er die Butter verschwinden lassen konnte. Möglichst unauffällig natürlich. Da fiel ihm der Tischmülleimer auf. Es widerstrebte ihm zwar, Lebensmittel wegzuwerfen, aber wie sollte er das irgendjemandem erklären?

„Was tust du da?!“

Ertappt fuhr Domen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zusammen, während die Butter zurück in seine Milch platschte und den halben Tisch vollspritzte. Als er aufsah, sah er direkt in die nächsten mit hochgezogenen Brauen versehenen Augen, die zu seinem ältesten Bruder gehörten, der wirkte als würde er überlegen, ihn gleich an Ort und Stelle umzubringen. Peter hasste es, unangenehm aufzufallen. Und sein jüngerer Bruder warf nicht immer ein positives Licht auf die Familie Prevc. Peter verstand es einfach nicht, wie man sich so unmöglich benehmen konnte. Sie waren momentan das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins und das nicht nur wegen ihrer sportlichen Leistungen. 

„Ähm..mir ist die Butter in die Schüssel gefallen und-“

„Wie das denn?“, skeptisch sah er zum Buffet. Zugegeben, dass die Butterschüssel circa 5 Meter weit weg seiner sonstigen Route stand, die Peter natürlich bestens kannte, war seiner Glaubwürdigkeit nicht gerade zuträglich.

Um seine Nervosität etwas zu überspielen, rührte er in seinem Tee, während er weitersprach: „Naja, eigentlich war das auch nicht ich, sondern Daniel… Und ich konnte sie ja unmöglich mit der ganzen Milch zurücklegen… Willst du sie?“, zuvorkommend hielt er sie seinem Bruder entgegen und hoffte, dass er es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde.

„Daniel?“

Natürlich konnte er es nicht dabei belassen. Wie hatte er das auch nur annehmen können? Aber er konnte ihm auch unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Viel zu peinlich. „Jaaaa, wir sind äh… haben uns angerempelt und dabei…“

„…ist die Butter von seinem Teller in deine Schüssel gesprungen?!? Echt, du bist unmöglich!“, schimpfte Peter. 

Was sollte das jetzt wieder? Wieso war Peter auf ihn sauer, wenn doch alles die Schuld des Norwegers war? Wenn man es genau nahm, dann war Peter sogar selbst Schuld! Und Goran natürlich. Wer hatte denn unbedingt darauf bestehen müssen, dass er pünktlich zum Frühstück erschien? Er sicher nicht. Außerdem sollte Peter sich mal besser mit seinen eigenen Problemen befassen, die waren momentan schließlich auch ohne ihn zahlreich vorhanden.

„Was ist eigentlich jetzt schon wieder dein Problem?“, zischte Domen, während ihm all das durch den Kopf schoss. Seine Nerven waren an diesem Morgen schon stark strapaziert worden und einen Anpfiff seines ach so perfekten Bruders konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht noch ertragen.

„Mein Problem ist, dass du dich immer so aufführen musst, wie der unreifste Mensch auf der Welt. Du wirfst ein schlechtes Licht auf uns“, warf Peter ihm wütend vor, während ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung begann, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und das obwohl Peter seine Antwort fast schon geflüstert hatte. Aber alles an seiner Mimik und Gestik verriet, dass er wegen irgendetwas verärgert war. Und das allein war schon eine kleine Sensation: den sonst so ausgeglichen wirkenden Peter Prevc einmal in der Öffentlichkeit wütend zu sehen. Von den Nachbartischen aus warf man ihnen schon neugierige Blicke zu, die nicht ganz so unauffällig waren, wie die Urheber vielleicht dachten.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts!“, brauste Domen auf und hob dabei seine Stimme, was ihnen noch mehr Interesse einbrachte.

„Jetzt schrei nicht so rum. Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe“, ruderte Peter schnell zurück und sah sich unangenehm berührt um. „Warte, ich hole mir noch einen Teller“, setzte er schnell hinterher und eilte genervt in Richtung des Buffets und vereitelte so jede weiteren Widerworte, die Domen, trotz der frühen Uhrzeit, schon äußerst zahlreich und qualitativ hochwertig auf der Zunge gelegen hatten.

Grimmig fischte er seine Butter erneut aus der Milch, als Peter sich wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Tisch befand und gab sie ihm, gerade als die Norweger an ihnen vorbei zurück auf ihr Zimmer gingen. Sein Blick blieb an Daniel hängen, der ihn ebenfalls ansah und verschmitzt lächelte. Einen kurzen irgendwie doch ewig dauernden Moment verhakten sich ihre Blicke.

Dann schaltete sich Domens Gehirn wieder ein und er registrierte, was Daniel da gerade sah, beziehungsweise eigentlich ja nicht sah: nämlich ihn, wie er gerade dabei war, sein slowenisches Buttermüsli zu genießen. Entschlossen, sich keine Schwäche zu erlauben, zwang er sich Daniel weiter direkt in die Augen zu sehen, als wolle er ihn geradezu herausfordern etwas zu sagen. Doch stattdessen verbreiterte sich der Mundwinkel des Norwegers, der in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Dabei bemerkte er die Blicke seines Bruders nicht, der überrascht zwischen beiden hin und her sah.

„Hallo? Erde an Domen“, versuchte er, die Aufmerksamkeit seines jüngeren Bruders wieder zu erlangen und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor dessen Gesicht herum, als er sich zurück an den Tisch setzte. Den Teller beladen mit seinem Frühstück und Domens Butter. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Was?! Was ist diesmal? Was habe ich deiner erlesenen Meinung nach schon wieder falsch gemacht?!“, brach es aus ihm heraus und er begann, in Windeseile sein Müsli in sich hinein zu schaufeln, die Hand fest um den Stiel gekrallt, der in Domens Fantasie Peters Hals war. Das war einfach nicht seine Tageszeit. Nicht einmal annähernd. Er musste dringend hier raus. Vor allem weg von seinem Bruder. Und Daniel aus dem Weg gehen, bis er ihn daran erinnern konnte, wer hier der Boss im Skisprungzirkus war. Dazu musste er allerdings noch bis heute Nachmittag warten, denn erst da würde die Qualifikation für den morgigen Wettkampf stattfinden. Wäre er doch nur so wie sonst auch zu spät gekommen, dann würde er jetzt gemütlich in seinem Bett liegen, hätte kein peinliches Butterfiasko erlebt und er hätte seine Ruhe vor Peter und seinem Stock im Arsch gehabt.

„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein, wollte nur fragen, ob du auch daran denkst, dass um halb zehn Abfahrt in die Trainingshalle ist“, sagte Peter Augen rollend und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. Okay, das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Bruder fragen wollen, was dieser mit dem Norweger zu schaffen hatte, doch gerade in diesem Moment hatte er Jurij und Jernej durch die Tür kommen sehen und beschlossen, das Thema erst einmal ruhen zu lassen. Er hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass sie sich irgendwie komisch verhielten. Nicht immer, aber manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass da… ja was eigentlich? Er konnte es selbst nicht so genau sagen. Es waren nur die seltenen Momente wie dieser, die ihn aufhorchen ließen. Die ihn glauben ließen, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Oder zumindest anders war.

„Ich bin nicht dement, Peter“, antwortete Domen schroff und stopfte sich mit Nachdruck einen weiteren Löffel in den Mund.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Ist das jetzt ärztlich bestätigt? Sind die sich da wirklich sicher?“, setzte sich Jurij neben Peter, der den letzten Teil ihres Gesprächs offenbar aufgeschnappt hatte, und wuschelte Domen durch die Haare.

„Lass das!“, schlug er die Hand weg und richtete seine Frisur wieder, so gut es eben ging ohne Spiegel. Noch so etwas das er hasste. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, von allen wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden. Außerdem würde er sich gleich mit den Leuten vom Fernsehen treffen und da wollte er nicht aussehen, als wüsste er nicht wie man Kamm auch nur buchstabiert. 

„Uh, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune“, kommentierte Jernej trocken, bevor auch er sich seinem Frühstück zuwandte.

„Das ist in der Pubertät so, weißt du doch“, sagte Jurij mit einem Zwinkern und biss herzhaft in sein Wurstbrot.

Domen, der schon genervt genug an diesem Morgen war, hatte keine Lust sich diesen ganzen Quatsch weiter anzuhören, stand mit einem Ruck auf und verließ wortlos den Frühstücksraum.

Etwas ratlos blickten die anderen ihm hinterher. „Was hat er denn?“, fragte Jurij etwas ratlos und Jernej zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist vielleicht nur mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden?“, schlug er vor.

„Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach daran, dass er überhaupt so früh aufgestanden ist?“, setzte Jurij noch einen drauf und beide verfielen in einträchtiges Gelächter.

Nur Peter starrte seinem Bruder stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Vielleicht stimmte ja tatsächlich etwas nicht. Vielleicht war der ganze Erfolg der letzten Wochen, die hohen Erwartungen, die man an ihn richtete und der ganze Rummel um seine Person doch ein wenig viel für ihn. Er wusste nur zu gut, was da alles auf einen niederprasselte. Er hatte es schließlich selbst erlebt.  
Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal mit ihm reden. Eigentlich war ihr Verhältnis nicht so eng.  
Sicher, sie waren Brüder, aber irgendwie war doch immer jeder seinen eigenen Weg gegangen. Und dass dieser sich jetzt kreuzte, war ganz und gar nicht einfach.

Domens Laune war an diesem Morgen auf jeden Fall am absoluten Tiefpunkt angelangt. Aber jetzt hatte er keine Zeit sich in Selbstmitleid zu baden. In nicht einmal zehn Minuten würde er sich mit dem Reporter unten in der Eingangshalle treffen. Im Geiste ging er noch einmal mögliche Fragen und potenzielle Antworten durch, während er die Treppen in die Eingangshalle herunterlief. Sicherlich würden sie ihn nach seinen Zielen für die Tournee fragen. Wahrscheinlich auch, was er persönlich von der ihm angetragenen Favoritenrolle hielt und wie er mit dem Druck zurechtkam. Außerdem würde wohl wieder etwas zu seinem Flugstil kommen. Bisher hatte er noch kein Interview gegeben, das nicht früher oder später an diesem Punkt gekommen war.

„Mr Prevc?“ Domen drehte sich zu der Stimme um, die ihn soeben angesprochen hatte.

„Ja?“

Vor ihm stand ein etwas älterer Herr in die fünfzig mit einer Halbglatze und dicker Hornbrille, der ihm die Hand reichte. „Freut mich außerordentlich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Mein Name ist Paul Thiessen und ich werde heute das Interview für RTV Slovenija mit Ihnen machen.“

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite“, erwiderte Domen freundlich und folgte Thiessen in ein Konferenzzimmer, wo sie schon vom Kameramann erwartet wurden. Domen kannte Thiessen ganz gut. Er war in Slowenien ein angesagter Sportreporter und verstand etwas von seinem Fach. Im letzten Jahr hatte er mehrere Interviews mit Peter geführt und Domen hatte ihn heimlich darum beneidet. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, mit ihm über seine Pläne für die Zukunft zu sprechen.

Lässig setzte er sich auf den für ihn vorgesehen Stuhl, ließ sich von der Maske noch ein wenig abpudern und dann konnte es auch schon losgehen. Voller Erwartung sah Domen Thiessen an, der sich ein letztes Mal überzeugte, dass seine Krawatte richtig saß.

„Meine Damen und Herren, es ist mir eine große Freude, dass wir ihn heute einmal persönlich bei uns haben: den Überflieger der noch jungen Saison und der jüngste Bruder des Überfliegers der letzten: Domen Prevc. Domen, schön dass du heute Zeit für uns gefunden hast“, begrüßte er Domen noch einmal für die Zuschauer.

„Ich freue mich, hier sein zu dürfen“, erwiderte Domen mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Kamera und beschloss, den Hinweis auf seinen Bruder einfach zu ignorieren. Als ob man ihn ohne seine Verwandtschaft zu Peter nicht erkennen würde. 

„Domen, du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich erfolgreich unterwegs gewesen. Das hat viele überrascht. Wie geht es dir damit?“, stieg Thiessen in das Interview ein und lehnte sich ein Stück vor.

„Es freut mich natürlich, dass es so gut läuft. Das ist das Ergebnis jahrelangen harten Trainings und es fühlt sich gut an, dafür belohnt zu werden“, antwortete er nicht ohne ein wenig Stolz auf sich selbst zu sein. Dabei setzte er sich in seinem Stuhl etwas aufrechter hin.

„Aber wird der Druck nicht manchmal ein bisschen viel? Immerhin bist du erst siebzehn Jahre und zählst zum Favoritenkreis für die Vierschanzentournee“, bohrte Thiessen weiter und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Insgeheim ärgerte sich Domen etwas über die Frage. Er wusste nicht, was sein Erfolg mit seinem Alter zu tun haben sollte. Er würde schon nicht heulend zusammenbrechen und nach seiner Mama schreien. „Nein, mich lässt das alles kalt. Mein Kopf ist frei und klar und wenn ich bei der Tournee verliere, dann fahre ich einfach nach Hause. Das macht mir nichts aus“, verkündete Domen selbstsicher, während er sich kurz durch die Haare fuhr und seine Jacke öffnete. Es war wirklich warm in diesem Zimmer. Die irritierten Blicke von seinem Gesprächspartner führte Domen dabei auf seine Antwort zurück und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Genau das hatte er sich erhofft.

Dass sein Gesprächspartner damit nicht seine Antwort quittierte, sondern sein zerknittertes Shirt ging völlig an Domen vorbei.

„Wie gehst du damit um, dass du jetzt mit deinen Brüdern in der Mannschaft bist? Ist es nicht schwierig zwischen dir und Peter? Der eine hat Erfolg, der andere nicht? Beeinflusst das eure Leistungen?“, fragte Thiessen weiter, etwas taktlos, wie Domen fand.

„Es macht Spaß, mit meinen Brüdern zu springen und ich freue mich natürlich darüber, aber diese Entscheidung, gemeinsam zu springen, haben nicht wir getroffen, sondern der Coach“, versuchte er dem letzten Teil der Frage auszuweichen, die er schon aus Prinzip nicht beantworten wollte.

„Dann verrate mir doch mal eins: Was ist das besondere an euch? Ich meine, Peter hat die letzte Saison dominiert, du diese, dein Bruder Cene war sehr erfolgreich im ContiCup unterwegs. Gibt es da ein spezielles Gen in der Familie Prevc?“, ließ sein Gegenüber nicht locker.

„Nein, wohl eher nicht. Das Geheimnis des Erfolgs wird immer hartes Training sein. Das kommt nicht einfach von selbst. Wir tragen nur zufällig die gleichen Nachnamen. Aber er ist Peter und ich bin Domen.“ Mit einer stoischen Ruhe beantwortete Domen diese zum himmelschreiend bescheuerte Frage, sodass sogar Mutter Theresa von seiner Selbstkontrolle beeindruckt gewesen wäre. Viel lieber hätte er sich das Mikro vor ihm geschnappt und Thiessen ins Maul gestopft. Wer hatte sich denn bitte diese Fragen ausgedacht? Und um ehrlich zu sein, kam es ihm langsam so vor, als hätten die das Interview viel lieber mit Peter geführt, statt mit ihm. Dabei sollte es doch um seine Person gehen und nicht schon wieder um seinen Bruder.

Immerhin war er derjenige mit Chancen auf den Tourneeadler.

„Dass du einen noch extremeren Sprungstil hast als dein Bruder, quasi die Version Peter 2.0 bist, wurde schon hinreichend thematisiert in den letzten Wochen. Dein Sprung sieht spektakulär aus und viele halten den Atem an, wenn sie dich sehen. Hast du niemals Angst, dass mal etwas schief gehen könnte?“, ließ Thiessen ihn nicht von der Angel.

Scheinbar hatte der ihm die letzten Minuten nicht zugehört. Er war nicht Peter 2.0! Zornig nahm er einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas, das vor ihm stand, bevor er noch irgendetwas Dummes von sich geben würde und es um seine Kontrolle geschehen wäre. Mit Nachdruck stellte er es wieder ab, bevor er antwortete: „Angst? Respekt vor der Schanze vielleicht und klar, ein wenig Angst ist auch dabei. Das ist normal. Aber keine echte Angst. Echte Angst führt zu schlechten Sprüngen und davor hab ich wiederrum mehr Angst.“

„Okay, dann wünschen wir dir viel Erfolg bei der Tournee und wir bedanken uns, dass du hier warst“, verabschiedete sich Thiessen und der Kameramann ließ einen Augenblick später seine Kamera sinken. Endlich war es vorbei, dachte Domen. Das war irgendwie nicht ganz nach seinen Vorstellungen gelaufen.

„Gutes Interview“, gab Thiessen ungefragt seine Einschätzung ab und lächelte ihn irgendwie falsch an.

„Danke“, brachte Domen trotz allem über die Lippen. „Sind wir dann fertig?“ Er wollte weg. Schnell.

„Sicher. Viel Erfolg euch heute“, wünschte Thiessen, bevor er sich von ihm abwandte und sich in ein Gespräch mit dem Kameramann vertiefte. "Und richte deinem Bruder viele Grüße aus!"

Alles klar, du mich auch, dachte Domen, nickte aber und sah zu, dass er hier raus kam. Und er musste wirklich dringend hier raus. Irgendwohin und sich abreagieren. Peter, Peter und nochmal Peter. War er denn so viel schlechter als sein Bruder?

Dieser Morgen war von Anfang an verflucht gewesen. Jetzt wusste er wieder, warum er diese Tageszeit am liebsten ausließ.


	4. Daniel - Oberstdorf - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallihallo!  
> Eine Woche ist vergangen und ich bin zurück und möchte mich als erstes Mal für den Kudo bedanken! Hat mich sehr gefreut!  
> In dieser Woche ist Daniel wieder an der Reihe, bei dem man jetzt wirklich merkt, dass der Tourneealltag so langsam über die Springer hereinbricht. Ich wünsche euch damit viel Spaß und würde mich, wie immer, über Rückeldungen freuen.  
> liebe grüße  
> zaara
> 
> Daughter - Youth  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEpMj-tqixs

„Also liebe Leute, denkt dran: Alles kann, nichts muss. Naja, zumindest die Quali sollte… also… ihr wisst, was ich meine“, beendete Alex seine heutige Motivationsrede, bevor sie gemeinsam dazu übergehen würden, sich für die erste Qualifikation der 4Hills fertig zu machen.

Nach einem lauten „Heia Norge“, ihrem Schlachtruf vor jedem Wettkampf, verabschiedete Alex sich aus ihrer Kabine und ein munteres, aber doch ziemlich hektisches Gewusel begann. Jeder von ihnen hatte vor einem Springen unterschiedliche Rituale, die er wie auf einer To-Do-Liste abarbeitete. Manchmal waren Sportler schon seltsame Wesen. 

Das sorgte aber auch dafür, dass ein komisches, chaotisch wirkendes, aber doch einträchtiges Nebeneinander entstand. Jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt, denn jetzt begann die eigentliche Arbeit. Die Fokussierung auf den einen Sprung, der ihnen hoffentlich eine gute Ausgangslage bescherte: Ein machbares K.o.-Duell.

Da Daniel erst später an der Reihe sein würde als die anderen, weil er im Gesamtweltcup wesentlich weiter vorn platziert war, verließ er den Container, um seinen Teamkameraden ein wenig Platz zu verschaffen. Stattdessen würde er noch zwei oder drei Imitationsübungen machen und wenn dann noch Zeit war, ein wenig joggen, um sich und seine Gelenke warm zu halten.

Draußen an der frischen Luft begann er, sich erst einmal zu strecken und das Tourneefeeling aufzusaugen, das ihn erwartete. Überall knisterte es vor Anspannung und großen Erwartungen. Wie hieß es doch so schön: Man konnte die Tournee in Oberstdorf zwar nicht gewinnen, aber man konnte sie durchaus schon verlieren. Und genau dieses Wissen, das besondere Format, sorgte für diese seltsame Stimmung jedes Jahr wieder bei der Tournee.

In diesem Jahr zählte auch er das erste Mal zum erweiterten Favoritenkreis, neben noch fünf anderen Springern, die allesamt zur Weltspitze gehörten und dieses Gefühl, dieses Wissen beflügelte ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, das eigentlich nichts schief gehen konnte. Er musste nur seinen Job machen. Lediglich gut springen und er hätte eine Chance. Dass das auch für eben jene fünf anderen Springer galt, störte ihn dabei nicht. Er liebte den Wettkampf. Darin war er gut. Und er kannte die Spielregeln.

Daniel stellte sich in die Nähe des deutschen Teams, die sich mit einer Partie Volleyball aufwärmten, und begann mit einigen seiner Dehnungsübungen. Währenddessen hatte er einen guten Blick auf das Gewusel um ihn herum. Stefan Kraft rannte grüßend an ihm vorbei in die Wachskabine der Österreicher, während der erste Kasache schon seine Sachen zusammenpackte, um sich langsam auf den Weg nach oben zu machen. Es war zwar noch ein wenig Zeit, aber wie gesagt: Jeder hatte andere Rituale und für einige gehörte der langsame bedächtige Gang hinauf zur Schanze dazu.

Während er begann sein Bein zu dehnen und die verschiedensten Verrenkungen vorzuführen, sah er wie gegenüber die Containertür der Slowenen aufgerissen wurde. Heraus stapfte niemand geringeres als der Gesamtweltcupführende höchst persönlich, der in ein Gespräch mit seinem Betreuer vertieft schien. Wild gestikulierend versuchte Domen seinem gegenüber irgendetwas verständlich zu machen. Offensichtlich schien Domens Betreuer nicht allzu angetan von seiner Theorie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Lautstark begann dieser nun seinerseits irgendetwas in der Luft zu erklären. 

Daniel hatte die Sprünge des Youngsters in den Probedurchgängen verfolgt, die durch erhebliche Schwierigkeiten im Absprung-Übergang gekennzeichnet gewesen waren. Wenn er Domens Gesten richtig deutete, dann ging es genau darum. Beide Slowenen nahmen sich eines der rollenden Bretter, auf das Domen sich in Anfahrtsposition stellte, und begann den Absprung-Übergang zu imitieren. Gefesselt behielt Daniel den Slowenen im Blick, während er vom linken Bein auf das rechte wechselte. Schon bei dieser Übung, sah man die steile Neigung des Slowenen zwischen seinen jetzt imaginären Skiern. Es war, als könnte er seine Füße irgendwie abknicken. Absolut faszinierend und anmutig wirkte er, wie er seine Körperspannung hielt, den Blick fokussiert auf das, was unter ihm lag. Es sah einfach so leicht bei ihm aus. Domen versprühte ungebündelte Energie. Feuer, das-

„Das würde ich lassen.“

„Was?“, erschrocken drehte Daniel sich um. Anders hatte sich unbemerkt zu ihm gestellt und ebenfalls mit Dehnungsübungen begonnen.

„Den kleinen Prevc zu beobachten“, deutete er mit einem Nicken auf die Person, die seine Blicke magisch angezogen hatte.

„Was?!“, wiederholte Daniel mechanisch, während es in seinem Kopf begann zu rauschen. Hatte er sich gerade verraten? War er wirklich so abgedriftet und hatte es nicht gemerkt? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Alle würden es erfahren und-

„Na, du studierst doch gerade seine Technik, oder nicht?“, verwirrt über die ungewöhnlich heftige Reaktion seines Teamkameraden, nahm er seinen Fuß von der Bank und stellte sich mit besorgtem Blick vor Daniel und musterte ihn. Er wirkte blass. Irgendwie fahrig. „Geht es dir nicht gut?“

„Nein… ähm… ich meine… ja, doch…es geht mir gut, ganz prima“, stotterte er und konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen, sich ans Herz zu fassen, das immer noch in seiner Brust schlug, als würde es gerade um sein Leben kämpfen. Erleichtert fuhr er sich stattdessen durchs Haar.

„Bist du sicher? Du weißt, du kannst mit mir reden.“ Anders sah ihm direkt in die Augen und er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um diesem standzuhalten. Obendrein schaffte er es sogar noch seine Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln zu verziehen. Okay, es ähnelte mehr einer Grimasse, aber der Versuch zählte.

„Nein, ähm… alles okay… ich hab nur gerade… Ich meine, wie macht der das?“, versuchte Daniel irgendwie einen geraden Satz inklusive halbwegs logischer Gedanken zu formulieren. Dass er dabei sein Gesicht gegen sein Knie drückte, hatte natürlich absolut nichts mit der Erleichterung zu tun, die man ihm nur allzu leicht angesehen hätte.

„Weiß nicht. Aber es ist lange nicht so gut, wie es aussieht“, stirnrunzelnd sah nun auch Anders zu den Slowenen. Domen hatte sich soeben neu aufgestellt und sprang erneut agil und mit vollem Selbstvertrauen in die Arme seines Betreuers. Und sie waren nicht die einzigen, die ihn neugierig beobachteten. Auch die Deutschen warfen ab und an sehr neugierige Blicke auf den Slowenen, der völlig in seinen Übungen vertieft schien. Eines musste man ihm wirklich lassen: Er war ehrgeizig.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Naja, ich meine es ist spektakulär und alles, aber anfällig. Heute läuft es auf jeden Fall nicht so gut wie sonst“, zuckte Anders mit den Schultern, als wüsste er selbst nicht so richtig, wie er das meinte.

„Es lief schon oft nicht gut in den Probedurchgängen und dann stand er doch ganz oben“, erinnerte Daniel ihn und meinte jedes Wort davon ernst. Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in Domens Fähigkeiten, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht ganz angemessen für einen Konkurrenten war, wie ihm gerade auffiel. 

„Du hast aber schon dieselben Sprünge wie ich gesehen, oder?“, skeptisch sah Anders wieder zu dem jungen Norweger. Dieser Röntgenblick ließ Daniel wieder deutlich nervöser werden. Ahnte er etwa doch etwas? War er gerade dabei, sich seinen Strick selber zu drehen? Erneut schnellte sein verdammter Puls in die Höhe und er spürte, wie sich die verräterische Hitze über seine Wangen ausbreitete.

„Ja, aber ich glaube, er wird uns überraschen“, antwortete Daniel trotzdem mit aller Ruhe, die er irgendwie aufbringen konnte, während er dabei zusah, wie Domen wieder deutlich zufriedener, im Container gegenüber verschwand.

Anders folgte nachdenklich Daniels Blick, der traurig ins Leere zu verlaufen schien. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. „Was ist los mit dir?“

„Nichts“, antwortete Daniel mit einem Lächeln. „Wirklich! Jetzt schau nicht so besorgt.“

„Irgendwas ist doch mit dir…“

„Nein, das bildest du dir ein. Wirklich. Vielleicht etwas nervös“, setzte Daniel ein wenig bestimmter hinzu und schluckte seinen Kloß, der ihm unangenehm im Hals saß, hinunter. Er würde es ihnen nie sagen können. Und er hasste es, alle anlügen zu müssen.

Anders beobachtete seinen Teamkollegen genau. Daniel verbarg sein Gesicht vor ihm und setzte seine Übungen fort, die ihn praktischerweise dazu zwangen, sich von ihm wegzudrehen. Aber er hatte die Augen des jungen Norwegers gesehen, und eins stand für ihn fest: Bei Daniel war gerade gar nichts gut. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn und das nicht erst seit gestern.

„Hey, einer von euch Lust unser Team zu verstärken?“, kam Richard Freitag auf sie zugerannt.

„Die Ersten müssen sich langsam fertig machen, also-“

„Ich mach mit!“, platzte es aus Daniel mit Übereifer heraus, noch bevor der Deutsche hatte ausreden können, was ihm erstaunte Blicke von allen Seiten einbrachte.

„Okay… dann zeig, was du kannst“, lachte Richard, dachte sich nichts dabei und schmiss ihm den Ball zu, den er vorher noch in den Armen gehabt hatte.

Daniel winkte Anders kurz zu, bevor er dem Deutschen schnell hinterher ging. Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde gewesen. Anders war wirklich ein toller Freund, aber einfach viel zu aufmerksam. Daniel ahnte, dass Anders ihm nichts von seinem Geschwafel abgekauft hatte. Aber bevor er sich dem erneut stellte, brauchte er dringend eine andere Taktik. Und ein bisschen mehr Disziplin. Anders musste ihn wahrscheinlich nur noch ein wenig aufmerksamer beobachten und schon konnte er sich ausrechnen, dass eins und eins vermutlich nicht drei ergab.

„Dann mal los“, rief er den anderen zu, atmete kurz ein und aus, bevor er den Ball in die Luft warf und ihn mit aller Kraft und Wut auf sich und die Welt auf die andere Seite schlug. Warum musste er nur so sein, wie er eben war?!

Angesteckt von Daniels Ehrgeiz, entwickelte sich das Spiel ziemlich schnell in einen regelrechten Wettkampf. So spielten sie voller Konzentration die nächsten Minuten gegeneinander, was Daniel dabei half, sich wieder zu fokussieren und ein wenig ruhiger zu werden.

„Gleich haben wir euch!“, rief Andreas Wellinger grinsend und schoss seinen Ball direkt auf Severin.

„Das träumst du wohl!“, rief der und parierte ihn einfach meisterhaft direkt vor das Netz der Gegner. Markus, der den Ball in seiner Flugbahn etwas anders eingeschätzt hatte und direkt vor dem Netz stand, sprang in letzter Sekunde hoch, erwischte ihn aber nicht richtig und schlug ihn deshalb genau ins Netz, was Daniels Mannschaft einen weiteren Punkt einbrachte. Offiziell gab es natürlich keinen Spielstand. Inoffiziell schon. 

„Wie war das doch gleich? Ihr habt uns? Sehe ich irgendwie nicht so ganz…“, stichelte Richard lachend und klatschte sich mit Sevi und Daniel ab.

„Das war Absicht. Wir wollen euch ja nicht blamieren, indem wir haushoch gewinnen“, konterte Markus selbstsicher.

So ging das Geplänkel noch eine Weile hin und her, bis sie von einem Ruf unterbrochen wurden.

„Severin! Hier ist jemand, der dir Glück wünschen will“, schrie Werner Schuster quer über den Platz und zeigte auf seine hübsche blonde Begleitung, die nur Augen für einen Mann hatte.

Sofort ließ Severin den Ball fallen und rannte mit einem breiten glücklichen bis über beide Ohren verliebten Grinsen auf seine Frau zu, die er fest in seine Arme schloss und küsste.

„Das ist echt nicht fair“, schüttelte Stephan mit dem Kopf.

„Kannst du laut sagen. Hat Glück im Spiel und kriegt die Frau“, sagte auch Andreas gespielt entrüstet. „Echt unverschämt!“, setzte er lauter hinzu, sodass es bis zu Severin durchdrang, der, statt sich von seiner Frau zu lösen, einfach den Mittelfinger hob und in den Kuss mit seiner Frau hinein grinste.

Fasziniert beobachteten sie das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Daniel sah wie glücklich die beiden waren, wie verliebt sie sich ansahen, als sie sich von ihrem Kuss lösten und in den Augen des jeweils anderen versanken. Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf und ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, dass er sich nach etwas sehnte, was er nie würde haben können. Besser er verabschiedete sich eher früher als später von seinen Wunschträumen, dann würde es mit Sicherheit irgendwann leichter werden, dachte er und stieß unbeabsichtigter Weise ein kleines Schnauben aus.

„Ja, die sind schon abartig glücklich, was?“, schlug Richard ihm seinen Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite, der seine Reaktion ein bisschen fehlgedeutet hatte. Trotzdem konnte Daniel ihm in seiner momentanen Gefühlslage da nur zustimmen. Wenn auch aus völlig anderen Gründen.  
„Als ob sie sich ein Jahr nicht gesehen hätten, dabei waren es nur zwei Tage“, erzählte Markus und beobachtete die beiden voll ehrlichen Unglaubens. Wie konnte man nur so verliebt sein und das nach über fünf Jahren Beziehung?

„Und wenn du das schon seltsam findest, dann hättest du mal sehen sollen, was Sevi zu ihrem Geburtstag veranstaltet hat“, begann Richard aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern. „Hat überall in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung Herzchenluftballons aufgehangen mit Bildern von den beiden dran.“

„Ja, und dazu gab es die volle Palette aus Kerzen, Rosen, romantischer Musik und natürlich, man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts, den Ring samt dazugehörigem Antrag“, zählte Andreas auf, und die Begeisterung aus seiner Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören. „Was glaubst du, hab ich mir anhören dürfen, als ich das meiner Freundin erzählt hab?“

Achselzuckend wartete Daniel neugierig auf die Antwort des Deutschen.

„Ja, also Andi“, begann dieser mit deutlich höherer Stimmlage seine Freundin zu imitieren. „Das nenne ich mal einen Mann, der seine Frau wirklich liebt. Kannst dir ruhig mal was abschneiden…blablabla“, beendete er seine Ausführungen augenverdrehend. „Ich Trottel hab ihr das überhaupt nur erzählt, weil ich dachte, - da sieht man mal, dass ich besser nicht so viel denken sollte, - na, jedenfalls hatte ich angenommen, dass sie das genauso abartig schmalzig finden würde wie ich… Ich meine, Caro steht auf Monsterfilme und Bier?!? Wie hätte ich da auf die Idee kommen sollen, dass sie im tiefsten Inneren eine verkappte Romantikerin ist?!“

„Armer Andi!“, klopfte ihm Richard mitfühlend hämisch auf die Schulter. Richard war ja der Meinung, dass jede Frau zumindest ein wenig Romantik verdient hatte. 

„Ja, unser Severin ist, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht, ein echter Meister der Romantik“, kam Stephan zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück und während die beiden weiter über Severin und seine Frau sprachen, driftete Daniel mit seinen Gedanken ab. Er fragte sich, welche Art Pärchen sie wohl abgeben würden. Domen und er. Er konnte es sich absolut nicht vorstellen, dass sie so wären wie Severin und seine Caren. Er konnte sich den jungen Slowenen beim besten Willen nicht in einem Zimmer mit Herzluftballons vorstellen ohne, dass der den Drang verspürte, Brechreiz zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar nach einer Pistole fragen, weil er annahm, dass das Romantische an den Luftballons wäre, sie abzuschießen. Insgesamt würde er es wahrscheinlich sowieso romantischer finden, gemeinsam eine Dose Suppe zum Kochen zu bringen, als so etwas über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich über Daniels Gesicht aus, als er daran dachte und begann, sich Domen fein herausgeputzt für ein Date vorzustellen, doch fast im selben Moment erlosch das Lächeln wieder. Das würde er nie herausfinden und er würde gut daran tun, im hier und jetzt zu bleiben, statt sich albernen Vorstellungen hinzugeben. Er musste Abstand wahren. Er würde noch alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte, kaputt machen wegen seiner albernen Verliebtheit in einen unreifen 17-jährigen Teenager.

„Hey, - ähm ich werd dann mal noch ne Runde joggen“, klinkte er sich in das Gespräch seiner Mitspieler wieder ein.

„Ja, klar. War ein super Match“, bedankte sich Richard mit einem Handschlag.

„Kannst gern wieder mitspielen“, fiel auch Severin ein, der wieder auf sie zukam, nachdem er sich noch einmal sehr ausgiebig von seiner Frau verabschiedet hatte.

„Warts nur ab, beim nächsten Mal gibt’s ne Revanche, die nicht so gut ausgeht, Tande“, drohte Markus mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Dabei glitzerten seine Augen in freudiger Erwartung, sein Versprechen in nicht allzu ferner Zeit wahr werden zu lassen.

„Ich behalts im Hinterkopf“, rief Daniel über seine Schulter und steuerte zielstrebig auf den Weg zu, der über den Berg durch einen kleinen Wald führte. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe und konnte sich endlich wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. So ging das einfach nicht weiter. Er konnte sich nicht weiter Dingen hingeben, die einfach nicht da waren.

Gemächlich joggte Daniel um eine kleine Kurve hinter der Noriaki Kasai auftauchte, der sich schon wieder auf dem Rückweg von seiner Joggingrunde befand. Freundlich grüßten sich die beiden Sportler und liefen jeder ihres Weges weiter.

Er musste Abstand von Domen halten. So einfach war das. Irgendwann würden sich seine Gefühle auch wieder einkriegen und dann konnte er in aller Ruhe weiter leben.

Daniel war dabei so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie hinter ihm ein weiterer Läufer auftauchte, der sich ihm langsam näherte. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis der Neuankömmling Daniel sprichwörtlich an den Schuhen klebte.

„Bisschen lahm heute, was?“ Leichtfüßig drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zur Laufrichtung, um seinen Gesprächspartner im Blick zu haben.

„Womit hab ich das nur verdient?“, brummte Daniel leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als er sah, wer da neben ihm herlief. „Butterprinzessin“, wandte er sich Domen in der Absicht zu, ihn ebenso schnell wieder loszuwerden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, seinen Laufstil besorgt zu mustern. Eine Wurzel und er und sein Kopf würden eine engere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen, als Domen lieb war.

„Lahmarsch“, antwortete Domen und hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Das war ja der schlagfertige Konter schlechthin gewesen, diagnostizierte er genervt von sich selbst. 

„Die Butter liegt dir noch schwer im Magen, was?“, konnte Daniel es sich nicht verkneifen, noch ein wenig mehr zu stacheln. „Aber mal ernsthaft: Dreh dich wieder um. Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen.“

Domens Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich ein wenig und nahm einen seltsam verbissenen Zug an. Wenn er nur an Butter dachte, würde er sich am liebsten gleich in einen Bottich voll davon verkriechen. Und warum wollte ihm jeder vorschreiben, was er zu tun oder zu lassen hatte? „Wieso? Du bist doch derjenige mit der Gehbehinderung und dem eingebauten Wurzel-find-Radar“, spielte er auf ihre Begegnung im Wald am gestrigen Abend an.

„Hör mal, ich bin mir sicher, dass das dein Coach anders sehen würde“, versuchte Daniel es erneut, obwohl er den Slowenen am liebsten stehen gelassen hätte.

„Zu dumm, dass der gerade nicht hier ist.“ Noch nie hatte Daniel etwas gehört, das so vor Ironie triefte, dass man es sprichwörtlich auswinden konnte.

„Das ist nicht witzig! Bist du echt so scharf drauf, dir jetzt noch die Tournee zu versauen?“, fragte Daniel ihn aufgebracht und blieb stehen.

„Hey! Nicht stehen bleiben! So macht das doch keinen Spaß mehr!“, stoppte nun auch Domen, zur großen Erleichterung von Daniel. Wäre mit Sicherheit nicht einfach Goran zu erklären, warum sein Star mitten im Wald mit ner Platzwunde herumlag. Der würde explodieren und ihm und Domen ganz nebenbei noch die Köpfe mitreißen.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? Mach deinen Quatsch wo anders“, resigniert sah Daniel Domen an, bevor er einfach weiterlief. Abstand, rief er sich in Erinnerung. Das hier sollte nicht sein Problem sein. Daran sollte er nicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwenden, wenn man es genau nahm.

Doch noch bevor er seinen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, tauchte Domen wieder an seiner Seite auf. Der war ja schlimmer loszuwerden als ein Schwarm angestachelter Wespen.

„Und wenn ich nicht verschwinde? Immerhin gibt es hier äh… lass mich überlegen… ja doch… genau KEINEN anderen Weg, den man zum Joggen wählen könnte. Und dein Tempo ist echt angenehm. Für ne lahme Ente ist das echt gar nicht schlecht und ich wollte mich sowieso schonen“, stichelte Domen weiter. Er genoss es, den Norweger auch mal ein bisschen zu reizen. So gefiel ihm das viel besser. Er fand es fast so gut, wie zu siegen.

„Okay, dann anders: Was kann ich tun, damit du verschwindest? Soll ich dir sagen, wie toll du bist? Dass du bestimmt gewinnen wirst? Was, Domen, würde dich dazu bringen, mich in Frieden zu lassen?“, wollte er wissen und ärgerte sich, dass der Slowene es geschafft hatte, ihn dermaßen zu reizen und seinen Geduldsfaden platzen zu lassen. Und obwohl der Tag so gut angefangen hatte, schien es von jetzt an nur noch bergab zu gehen. Und die große Frage, die wie immer unbeantwortet blieb, war: Wieso er? Was hatte er nur in seinem früherem Leben getan, dass so viel Quälerei rechtfertigte?

Domen, der ihn stirnrunzelnd von der Seite musterte, weil er so einen Ausbrauch vom ständig lässigen Daniel Andre Tande nicht gewohnt war, wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Daniel für seine Wut, die sich offensichtlich aus irgendwelchen Gründen in ihm aufgestaut hatte, dringend eine Art Ventil brauchte. Genau wie er, nachdem er heute Morgen gefühlt seine persönliche Hölle durchlebt hatte.

„Wettrennen. Du und ich. Bis zur Gabelung. Dann bin ich weg“, verlangte der Prevc-Spross mit all seiner Abgeklärtheit.

„Ich mach dich fertig“, war alles was Daniel über die Lippen brachte.

Domen grinste. Es wurde Zeit, dem Norweger zu zeigen, wer hier am längeren Hebel saß. „Das wollen wir doch mal sehen, Opa.“

Daniel, der kaum Notiz von der Antwort genommen hatte, begann ohne Umstände seine Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen, was Domen erst viel zu spät bemerkte.

„Hey! Nein! Frühstart! Das ist unfair!“, schrie er dem Norweger hinterher, der ihn einfach ignorierte und verbissen begann zu laufen. Er musste den Slowenen loswerden. Er konnte so nicht weiter machen.

Hartnäckig fixierte der Jüngere sein Ziel und kämpfte darum, Zentimeter um Zentimeter wieder näher an den Rücken des Norwegers zu kommen. Er spürte den harten Boden unter seinen Füßen, das Ziehen in der Seite, konnte aber nur daran denken, dass er den Norweger besiegen musste.

Daniel, der den Atem seines Gegners im Rücken spürte, bemühte sich darum, noch ein letztes bisschen mehr aus sich herauszuholen. Diesmal wollte er dem Slowenen den Sieg nicht gönnen. Er hatte wegen ihm schon in mehr als einer Hinsicht verloren. Vielleicht war es irgendwann mal Zeit, sich irgendetwas wieder von seinem halbwegs normalen Leben zurückzuholen. Domen hatte es selbst gesagt: Danach würde er ihn in Ruhe lassen. Das war doch genau das, was Daniel anstrebte. 

Ein letztes Mal steigerte Domen sein Tempo, um an seinem Gegner vorbei zukommen, holte das letzte bisschen aus sich heraus, als liefe er um sein Leben und kam nur einen Hauch vor Daniel an der Gabelung an.

Schwer atmend gingen beide in die Knie und rangen nach Luft.

„Nicht schlecht für dein Alter“, keuchte Domen großzügig und voller Euphorie, bevor er zu Daniel aufblickte, der ihm, ebenfalls die Arme auf den Knien abstützend, entgegensah und sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fragte, womit er das nur verdient hatte. Diesmal allerdings mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Nicht schlecht, für eine Butterprinzessin“, war alles, was Daniel trocken erwiderte, doch zu seiner Überraschung begann Domen zu lachen. Stirnrunzelnd richtete er sich auf. War der Jüngere vielleicht doch irgendwann in den letzten Tagen auf den Kopf gefallen und hatte einen Schaden davon getragen?

„Nicht schlecht, für einen Lahmarsch. Geht’s dir jetzt besser?“

„Wie-…?“ Überrascht riss Daniel die Augen auf. War es ihm so leicht anzumerken gewesen, dass er schlecht drauf gewesen war? 

„Das hätte ein Blinder mit Krückstock gesehen. Aber ernsthaft: guter Lauf“, lobte Domen Daniel jetzt auch noch gönnerhaft mit seinem Spitzbubengrinsen und hielt dem Norweger seine Hand entgegen. Das überforderte Daniel irgendwie.

Wie paralysiert blieb dem Norweger nichts anderes übrig, als sich ebenfalls aufzurichten und die ihm dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen. Er versank sofort, als er Domen in die Augen sah, in ein moosgrünes Waldbodenstück, das ganz unschuldig seinen Blick erwiderte. Ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken. Die Welt schien für einen Moment aufgehört haben sich zu drehen und knisternde Stille entstand zwischen den Beiden, als sie sich die Hände gaben. Und nicht wieder losließen, stattdessen einfach im Moment versanken. Jeder auf seine Weise. 

„Da bist du ja!“

Vom Blitz getroffen preschten die zwei auseinander und sahen ertappt zu einem genervten Peter, der die beiden misstrauisch musterte, als er die roten Gesichter der beiden bemerkte. Irgendetwas hatte er gerade verpasst, so viel stand fest. Auf welche Art von Blödsinn hatte sich sein Bruder nur jetzt wieder eingelassen?

„Hey, ja… ich… gerade auf dem Weg zurück. Ähm war ich“, stammelte Domen leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht und rannte seinem Bruder schnellen Schrittes entgegen, den er ohne zu zögern am Arm packte und mit sich den Weg wieder zurück schleifte, ohne einen Blick oder ein Wort zurückzuwerfen.

Daniel, der immer noch wie erstarrt an derselben Stelle stand, begann stattdessen das ganze Ausmaß dessen zu realisieren, was er ziemlich wahrscheinlich eben angerichtet hatte. Dabei war doch gerade alles irgendwie gut gewesen. Domen hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass seine tief sitzende Wut verraucht war. Aber jetzt… War er noch ganz bei Trost? Er raufte sich die Haare. Damit hatte er sich sicher verraten. Wahrscheinlich. Damit war einfach alles vorbei. Vielleicht. So blöd konnte niemand sein, um nicht zu bemerken wie er fühlte und wenn Peter es nicht realisiert hatte, dann ganz sicher Domen. Oder nicht? So schnell wie der sich vom Acker gemacht hatte, konnte das gar nichts anderes bedeuten. Möglicherweise. Oh, Gott!

Er musste irgendetwas tun. Das irgendwie gerade biegen. Schließlich hatte er es auch vermasselt. Vielleicht ließ Domen mit sich reden und hielt die Klappe? Oder im besten, aber unwahrscheinlichsten Fall, hatte er nichts gemerkt. Nur wie sollte er das herausfinden ohne mit ihm darüber zu sprechen? Verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen und raufte sich die Haare.

Und dieses Gespräch, das hatte er im Gefühl, konnte doch eigentlich nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Oder?


	5. Domen - Oberstdorf - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem weiteren Ausflug in Daniels Gefühls- und Lebenswelt folgt einmal mehr Domen, der sich mit seinem großen Bruder rumschlagen muss.  
> Viel Vergnügen damit! 
> 
> liebe grüße  
> zaara 
> 
> Pain- Shut your mouth  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pTm__bF84U

Unbeirrt zerrte Domen Peter weiter aus dem Wald zurück ins Springerlager. Bloß so schnell wie möglich weg von Daniel, dass der nicht mitbekam, was Peter schon wieder alles zu meckern hatte.

„Was hast du schon wieder gemacht? Du solltest dich doch vorbereiten und nicht, dich in Luft auflösen“, warf Peter ihm sauer vor. Er hatte eigentlich besseres zu tun, als ständig seinem Bruder nachzulaufen. 

„Ich habe mich vorbereitet! Ich war joggen, um mich warm zu halten“, rechtfertigte Domen sich, was ihm zutiefst widerstrebte. Er verfolgte doch auch nicht jeden Schritt seines Bruders, mal unabhängig davon, dass er das auch gar nicht wollen würde. Ja, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal könnte, da er schon nach fünf Minuten vor todbringender Langeweile ins Wachkoma fallen würde.

„Das sah mir nicht nach joggen aus“, bemerkte Peter spitz und verzog seine Lippen.

„Ich habe mir für einen kleinen Moment meines Lebens die Freiheit genommen, mich zu unterhalten. Wie schrecklich! Ich weiß. Ein Blitz möge mich treffen und strafen“, stöhnte Domen theatralisch und versuchte mit aller Gewalt den Drang, sich irgendwo zu verkriechen und vor Daniel zu verstecken in den Griff zu bekommen. Er wurde nämlich das Gefühl nicht los, gerade von Peter beim Händchenhalten erwischt worden zu sein. Dabei war absolut nichts dabei gewesen! Sie hatten sich die Hand gegeben verdammt nochmal! Nur seine eigene Reaktion hatte da irgendwie eine andere Sprache gesprochen und er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Daniel jetzt über ihn dachte. Wie ein verschrecktes Huhn hatte er sich benommen, als Peter dazugekommen war. Seine Gegner sollten ihn als ebenbürtig wahrnehmen und nicht als kleines Kind, dem man gerade im Begriff war, den Lutscher wegzunehmen! Aber genau das vermittelte Peter durch sein Auftreten ihm gegenüber. Sein Bruder schaffte es tatsächlich mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit, dass er sich unwohl fühlte und alles an seinem Verhalten begann zu hinterfragen. Dabei war doch gerade nichts dabei gewesen. Sie hatten sich unterhalten, ausnahmsweise einmal ohne sich gegenseitig zu triezen, naja zumindest hatten sie das für die letzten zwei Minuten geschafft.

„Du brauchst nicht gleich wieder ausfällig zu werden“, sagte Peter in einem Tonfall, der Domen noch ein Stück weiter die Palme hinauf brachte.

„Ja, ich vergaß Peter der Allmächtige verträgt keine Kritik“, winkte Domen gefrustet ab und lief einen Schritt schneller, in der Hoffnung Peters Wortklauen endlich zu entkommen.

„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige“, entwischte es Peter leise. Nur leider nicht leise genug, denn Domen stoppte und drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen zu seinem älteren Bruder um. Wenn Blicke tatsächlich töten könnten, dann wäre von dem älteren Slowenen wohl nur vom leichten Wind verwehte Asche übriggeblieben.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem mit mir? Seit ich im Team bin, nörgelst du an mir rum und weißt alles besser! Und kannst es einfach nicht lassen, mich vor allen anderen bloßzustellen! Kannst du es nicht ertragen, dass dein kleiner Nichtsnutziger Bruder besser ist als du?“, platzte es zum ersten Mal laut aus Domen heraus. Er hatte sich nie getraut, diese Gedanken auszusprechen, aber insgeheim nagten sie schon seit Wochen an ihm.

„Was?!“, sprachlos starrte er den Jüngeren an.

„Ich trainiere genauso hart wie du, wenn nicht sogar härter!“, begann Domen wütend aufzuzählen. „Ich hab die ganzen letzten Jahre nichts anderes getan, außer mich dem Sport zu widmen, weil ich genauso gut werden wollte wie du und jetzt, wo ich Erfolg habe, kann ich einfach nichts-“

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen!“

„Ach ja? Vielleicht schlägst du die Bedeutung des Wortes noch mal nach, da muss nämlich was gewaltig schiefgelaufen sein!“, trotzig verschränkte Domen die Arme vor seinem Körper. Er tat absolut nichts, was an seinem sportlichen Ehrgeiz zweifeln ließ. Im Gegenteil den Großteil seiner Jugend hatte er dem Sport gewidmet! Während andere in seinem Alter Partys feierten und sich mit Mädels vergnügten, hatte er seine Zeit in den Trainingsräumen oder an der Schanze verbracht. Und nie hatte er sich von seinem Ziel abbringen lassen. Er hatte sich das alles hart erarbeitet! Und zwar allein! Und jetzt kam Peter bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit daher und sorgte dafür, dass er sich nur Unwohl fühlte, wenn er sich unterhielt ohne auch nur an den Sport zu denken!

„Weißt du was? Ich habe es so satt, ständig von dir angemault zu werden“, genervt warf Peter die Arme in die Luft. Er verstand seinen Bruder einfach nicht. Er wäre bei seinem Einstand im Team froh gewesen, wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, wo es langging.

„Dann sind wir uns ja wenigstens in einem Punkt einig“, stellte Domen bissig fest und ging blind für seine Außenwelt weiter, sodass er beinahe Thiessen umgerannt hätte, der auf dem Weg zu ihnen gewesen war.

„Nicht so stürmisch, junger Mann“, lachte er Domen entgegen und war sichtlich begeistert, sie gemeinsam zu erwischen. Schon von weitem hatte er gesehen, dass die beiden Brüder heftig miteinander diskutierten und witterte insgeheim schon seine nächste große Story.

„Peter, schön dich zu sehen! Gibst du deinem kleinen Bruder noch ein paar Tipps mit auf dem Weg?“, wollte er wissen und beobachtete jede ihrer Reaktionen mit Argusaugen. Neugierig sahen auch ein paar der VIP-Gäste zu ihnen herüber, die durch Thiessens laute Stimme auf sie aufmerksam geworden waren.

Domen seufzte. Wie er dieses falsche Gehabe hasste! Wie gern würde er seinen Bruder jetzt einfach stehen lassen! Nur würde es dann wieder unnötige Gerüchte geben, die weder Goran noch der Verband gutheißen würde. Immerhin hingen an ihrem Image auch Sponsorenverträge, die Wert auf ein tadelloses Auftreten legten. Aber ganz kampflos würde er sich auch nicht geschlagen geben. Nicht diesmal. „Genaugenommen, Mr. Thiessen, sprachen wir gerade über Peters Sprünge. Ich versuche ihm bei ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu helfen“, kam er der Antwort seines Bruders zuvor, grinste ihn an und legte brüderlich den Arm um Peter. Er sah deutlich wie dessen Augen sich verengten und seine Kiefer begannen zu malmen, als dieser ihn von der Seite ansah.

„Zumindest diskutieren wir über ein paar Sachen“, gab Peter widerstrebend nach. Er wusste, er musste jetzt gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

„Ich sehe schon: Die Familie Prevc hält zusammen und unterstützt sich gegenseitig“, grinste Thiessen ihnen entgegen, ohne dass sein Lächeln seine eisgrauen Augen erreichte, die sie wachsam musterten. Unauffällig traten die ersten Schaulustigen näher an sie heran und verfolgten aufmerksam jedes ihrer Worte.

„Worauf sie sich verlassen können, schließlich schätzt doch jeder eine helfende Hand“, bekräftigte Peter, betonte besonders den letzten Teil seines Satzes und sah Domen direkt in die Augen mit seinem Grinsen, dass er speziell für solche Anlässe reserviert hatte.

„Das stimmt, besonders wenn es gerade mal nicht so läuft“, nickte nun auch Domen eifrig und ließ Peter nicht von der Angel, dessen Gesichtszüge sich kaum merklich wieder verhärteten. Diese Runde ging definitiv an ihn.

„Dann will ich mal nicht weiter stören. Ihr müsst ja wahrscheinlich auch gleich los“, verabschiedete sich Thiessen, ließ die beiden stehen und rannte dem nächsten Springer hinterher. Dabei schwor er sich, die Prevc-Brüder im Auge zu behalten. Er war sich sicher, dass sich hier demnächst eine Story von größerer Bedeutung anbahnen könnte, allerdings würden sie ihm nichts erzählen, wenn er sie zu sehr bedrängen würde. Das hatte ihm seine jahrelange Erfahrung gelehrt. 

„Dämlicher-“

„Domen!“, hielt Peter seinen Bruder mit einem warnenden Blick auf seine Umgebung auf, dass auszusprechen, was er gerade dachte. Sie waren wieder im Springerlager und hier hatten die Wände sprichwörtlich Ohren. Zudem traute sich nun doch eine Gruppe Besucher sich weiter zu nähern.

„Die Prevc-Brüder, nein das ist uns aber eine Freude!“, rief eine ältere Dame im knallrosa Schneemantel verzückt und man sah ihr an, dass sie ihnen am liebsten in die Wangen gekniffen hätte, wie ihre Oma das immer tat.

„Letzte Vorbereitungen auf den Sprung? Hast du deinem Bruder auch gut zugehört? Immerhin weiß er, wie es geht“, sagte der Mann, der direkt neben der rosa Schneefrau stand und klopfte Domen gönnerhaft auf die Schulter, als wäre er ihr Vater.

Die anderen, die um das Brüderpaar herumstanden, beäugten sie neugierig, hatten aber nicht den Mut sie anzusprechen. Domen kam sich wie ein exotisches Tier im Zoo vor, dass genauestens begutachtet wurde. Fehlte nur noch die Banane, um sie ein wenig näher zu sich heran zu locken.

„Wo ist denn euer anderer Bruder? Ein Foto mit euch dreien, das wäre doch etwas, oder Manfred?“, flehend sahen ihre Augen sie an und die beiden Geschwister wussten, dass sie aus der Nummer wahrscheinlich nicht herauskamen.

„Nun, Cene ist schon oben und gleich dran und wir haben leider auch nicht mehr viel Zeit“, versuchte Peter höflich die beiden abzuweisen und machte einige Schritte nach vorn.

„Aber sicher doch. Trotzdem vielleicht ein Foto mit euch beiden? Geht auch ganz schnell“, ließ sie sich jedoch nicht so leicht abwimmeln und ihre glänzenden Augen machten es schwer, ihrer Bitte nicht nachzukommen. Zumal sich immer mehr Menschen um sie versammelten, die sie abwartend beobachteten und ebenfalls die Handys zückten.

„Okay, ein kurzes Foto“, gab Peter schließlich nach und stellte sich mit falschem Fotolächeln neben Domen, der stocksteif dastand und den maximalen Sicherheitsabstand wahrte.

„Das muss so schön sein, als Geschwister gemeinsam unterwegs zu sein“, säuselte eine andere Frau um die dreißig, die begeistert mit ihrem Smartphone ein Foto nach dem anderen schoss.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung“, brummte Domen und bekam warnend Peters Ellenbogen in die Seite. Danach gaben sie noch ein paar Autogramme, jeder an einer anderen Ecke der kleinen Menschentraube, bevor sie sich gemeinsam von ihren Fans verabschiedeten.

Schweigend stiefelten sie in einem Sicherheitsabstand von vier Metern zueinander zum Container der Slowenen. „Musste das jetzt unbedingt sein?“, fragte Peter, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, blockte der jüngere ab und begann, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Thiessen ist ein Hai, der zerreißt jeden, der ihm einen Anhaltspunkt liefert. Und ich bin mir sicher, der hat schon Fährte aufgenommen“, hielt Peter ihm vor, als ob er das nicht selbst wissen würde.

„Wirklich?! Na dann ist ja gut, dass ich ihm nichts von meiner letzten Sitzung der Anonymen-frustrierten jüngeren Geschwister erzählt habe“, antwortete er ihm ruhig und knallte seinen Rucksack auf den Tisch, um seine Ausrüstung rauszuholen.

„Weißt du was? Mir reicht es! Von mir bekommst du keine Hilfe mehr!“, fuhr Peter ihn mit den Nerven am Ende an, während er sich in seinen Sprunganzug und die Schuhe zwängte.

„Ich hab dich auch nie drum gebeten“, erinnerte Domen seinen Bruder, während er begann, am Reißverschluss seines Rucksackes zu zerren. Irgendetwas hatte sich da verhakt und er ging einfach nicht auf.

„Aber Goran-“ –

„Dann sag ihm mit deiner sonst so prächtig funktionierenden Stimme, dass du keinen Bock mehr auf den Babysitterjob hast! So schwer kann das ja wohl nicht sein!“, brummte Domen ohne seinen Bruder eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hatte jetzt andere Probleme. Er stellte den Rucksack, der sich weigerte nachzugeben, auf den Boden, trat mit seinem Fuß auf den Rand und zerrte mit aller Kraft am Reißverschluss.

Dieses Scheißteil! Aus was für einem Material war der bitte?! Stahl!?

„Was machst du da? Dir ist klar, dass es Ärger gibt, wenn du schon wieder-“

„Peter, jetzt kümmere dich doch einfach mal um deinen Scheiß! Deine Sprünge sind schließlich auch nicht mehr die, die sie mal waren, da gibt es doch bestimmt genügend für dich zu tun“, fuhr er ihm zum wiederholten Male dazwischen und holte zum letzten Schlag gegen seinen Bruder aus, der sichtlich erstarrte. Wortlos zog der Ältere sich die Jacke über und verschwand. Natürlich ganz ohne das zu erwartende Türknallen. Nicht mal das, brachte der perfekte Peter fertig, wenn er wütend war, dachte Domen frustriert.

„Arrrrrghhhh!“, schrie er in den stillen Raum hinein und zog noch einmal mit einem kräftigen Ruck, der natürlich nichts brachte, außer dem Gefühl sich die Fingerspitzen abgeschnürt zu haben. Seine Handschuhe hatten sich hoffnungslos verklemmt und er tat besser daran, sie nicht einfach rauszuzerren. Er glaubte nämlich nicht, dass diese besonders reißfest waren. Suchend sah er sich um, bis er die Schere fand. Er war fertig mit den Nerven und wollte jetzt nur noch an seine Sachen kommen. Der Rest war ihm egal.

Wie ein Wahnsinniger fing er an, seinen Rucksack mit der Schere, die eigentlich sonst für ihre Anzüge gedacht war, zu bearbeiten und den Reißverschluss auszuschneiden. Dummerweise schien auch der Stoff aus Beton zu bestehen, sodass es weniger einem Schneiden, als vielmehr einer Scherenstecherei ähnelte. Domen ließ all seine Wut an seinem Rucksack aus. Es wurmte ihn, dass Peter es ständig fertigbrachte, ihn zu blamieren! Als ob die anderen Springer nicht schon genügend mitbekommen hatten! Sicher, für sie war es lustig, aber ihm ging das sehr eindeutig gegen den Strich. So nahm ihn doch niemand ernst! Wieder kam Daniel ihm in den Sinn, der ihn schon jetzt ständig aufzog und er spürte erneut dieses komische Gefühl an ihm nagen, dass er nur Peter zu verdanken hatte. Sie hatten nichts Verbotenes im Wald getan! Auch er durfte sich mal unterhalten, ohne nebenbei Trainingseinheiten zu absolvieren.

„Das war einfach der Wahnsinn! Ich meine, habt ihr-“, öffnete sich die Tür und sein Bruder Cene betrat, dicht gefolgt von Jernej und Anze, gut gelaunt den Raum. Als er Domen sah, der wie ein wahnsinniger auf seinen Rucksack einstach, stoppte er und die anderen stolperten in ihn hinein. „-das gesehen?“, beendete er seinen Satz, etwas aus der Fassung gebracht. 

„Wieso tötest du deinen Rucksack?“, skeptisch analysierte Jernej die Szene vor ihm.

„Gewalt ist keine Lösung, darüber haben wir ja mal gesprochen…“, leistete auch Anze seinen Beitrag und legte dabei seinen besorgten Tonfall an den Tag, der ihn wie einen aufdringlichen Psychologen klingen ließ.

„Alles okay?“, wollte Cene wissen, der seinen jüngeren Bruder recht gut kannte und so eine Ahnung hatte, wer ihn in diese Stimmung versetzt haben könnte. Er hoffte nur, dass Peter nicht irgendwo im Wald vergraben lag.

„Alles bestens. Was sollte schon nicht stimmen?!“, fragte er, gerade als es ihm endlich gelang seinen Handschuh vorsichtig mit der Schere aus dem Reißverschluss zu hebeln.  
Triumphierend hielt er ihn in die Höhe und stieß ein lautes „Ha!“ aus und schmiss den Stofffetzen, der früher einmal ein Teil seines Rucksacks gewesen war, in den Müll, bevor er überhaupt realisierte, dass vom Rest nicht mehr viel übrig war.

„Ja, wie komm ich nur drauf? Du werkelst ja auch nur wie ein Irrer mit ner echt scharfen Schere rum und stichst deinen Rucksack ab… hast Recht. Wahrscheinlich ist alles okay“, erwiderte Cene, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

„Hör mal, ich hab dafür gerade keine Zeit. Auch auf mich wird nicht gewartet“, verabschiedete er sich, klemmte sich seine Rucksackleiche in aller Eile unter den Arm, damit nichts herausfiel und rauschte aus dem Quartier der Slowenen, natürlich nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich laut zukrachen zu lassen. Er war ja nicht Peter.

Tief zog er sich seine Kapuze ins Gesicht, setzte seinen Helm und seine Brille auf, um sich von seiner Umgebung ein wenig abschotten zu können. Er durfte sich jetzt von nichts ablenken lassen. Sein Sprung war alles, was jetzt noch von Bedeutung war. Er musste diese innere Unruhe, die ihn im Griff hatte, all seine Wut, wegsperren und sich fokussieren.

Er sollte sich jetzt auch wirklich beeilen. Heute war er selbst für seine Verhältnisse spät dran.  
Domen stieg in den Aufzug, der ihn langsam nach oben brachte. Ungeduldig pochte er mit den Fingern gegen die Wand. Nach einer Unendlichkeit stoppte der Aufzug und der Slowene ging sehr schnellen Schrittes in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dort war schon nicht einmal mehr Daniel zu sehen, der direkt vor ihm springen würde.

Schleunigst streifte er sich seine Jacke ab, band sich die Schuhe zu, überprüfte ein letztes Mal seinen Anzug, bevor er sich seine Skier schnappte und nach draußen lief.

Domen reihte sich hinter Daniel ein, der sein Ankommen nicht einmal zu registrieren schien. Konzentriert hatte er sein Gesicht nach unten gerichtet, die Augen hinter seiner Brille verborgen. Ein letztes Mal klopfte der Norweger sich auf die Oberschenkel, bevor er auf den Balken rutschte.

Domen nutzte die Zeit, die er am Balken warten musste, um sich gedanklich ganz auf seinen Sprung zu fokussieren. Er musste jetzt einfach alles ausblenden und zur Ruhe kommen, was ihm gerade wirklich nicht leicht fiel. 

Reflexartig kniff er die Augen hinter seiner Brille zusammen, als er auf den Startbalken rutschte. Er sah zu Goran, der ihm das Zeichen geben würde. Endlich durfte er wieder in die Luft. Konnte alles um ihn herum vergessen. Dort herrschte die Stille, keiner, der ihm sagte, was er wie und warum zu tun hatte. Dort hatte er die Kontrolle.

Der slowenische Trainer senkte die Flagge und Domen ließ los. Er spürte, wie er Geschwindigkeit aufnahm, seinen Körper, der dem Druck standhielt. Mit all seiner angestauten Energie katapultierte er sich vom Schanzentisch und spürte, wie der Wind an ihm zerrte. Es fühlte sich anders an, als sonst. Er musste mehr arbeiten. Nicht, dass er genau sagen konnte, was dieses anders war, aber schon kurz nachdem er zur Landung ansetzte, wusste er, dass er heute den Kürzeren gezogen hatte.

Er bemühte sich darum, keine Miene zu verziehen und wartete im Auslauf auf seine Wertung. Er würde niemandem den Gefallen tun und sich jetzt enttäuscht zeigen.  
Nur der 8. Platz, sagte die Anzeigetafel. Er zuckte demonstrativ mit den Schultern und winkte in die Kamera.

Auf der Bank neben der Leadersbox ließ er seine Skier stehen und eilte zum Monitor, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Schon nach den ersten Sekunden war ihm klar, dass auch der Wind keinen nennenswerten Einfluss gehabt hatte. Aber wieso-?

„Gar nicht schlecht“, klopfte ihm Stefan Kraft auf die Schulter, als er sich neben ihn stellte und ebenfalls begann, die Ergebnisliste zu studieren.

„Danke“, antwortete er kurz und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Stimme irgendwie buttrig klang. Schnell wandte er sich ab und begann, sich aus seinem Anzug zu schälen, währenddessen konnte er die neugierigen Augen der Kameras spüren, die auf ihn gerichtet waren und jede seiner Reaktionen einfingen.

„Morgen geht’s schon wieder besser“, lief Andreas Kofler an ihm vorbei, der diesen mitleidig aufmunternden Blick für ihn hatte, den er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.

„Klar, wieso auch nicht“, rief er dem Österreicher hinterher und klang dabei wesentlich selbstsicherer, als er sich fühlte. Er musste unbedingt zu Goran und fragen, was da schiefgelaufen war. Wenn ihm das Morgen wieder passieren würde…

Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, nahm er zuerst gar nicht wahr, dass Daniel sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, den Siegerscheck an die Bank gelehnt.

„Glückwunsch“, drehte er sich nach einem Moment zum Norweger um, der ihn einfach nur anstarrte, als wüsste er nicht, was er vor lauter Mitgefühl sagen sollte.

„Danke“, brachte Daniel mit Mühe unsicher über die Lippen und war angesichts der normalen Reaktion des Slowenen etwas überrascht. Es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet, sich neben ihn zu setzten, in aller Öffentlichkeit. Dann hatte er jedoch gedacht, dass es vielleicht die beste Strategie war, einfach mal abzuwarten, wie der junge Prevc auf seine Nähe reagieren würde. Immerhin traute er es dem Slowenen nicht zu, eine Szene mitten in all den Kameraaugen zu veranstalten, doch zumindest hatte er auf eine aufschlussreiche Reaktion gehofft, die er so mehr oder weniger bekommen hatte. „Dein Sprung war…ähm-“, suchte Daniel nach den passenden Worten, froh, dass sich das Gespräch auf vermeintlich sicherem Terrain bewegte.

„Durchschnittlich, ist glaube ich das Wort, das du suchst“, half Domen ihm ohne Umschweife und stopfte seine Keile in seinen Stofffetzen, der inzwischen von einem der Betreuer wieder heruntergebracht worden war. Der Norweger war genau wie alle anderen. Er benahm sich wegen seines Sprungs, als würde er auf einer Eierschalenhaut laufen, die jeder Zeit einbrechen konnte.

„Hör mal, ähm…“, unsicher sah Daniel den Jüngeren an. Wie zum Teufel sollte er herausbekommen, was er wusste, ohne sich selbst zu verraten? Er wollte doch nur ganz sichergehen, sonst würde er heute Nacht kein Auge zu tun.

„Schon klar. Morgen sieht die Welt wieder ganz anders aus, blablabla. Spar es dir einfach, das habe ich gerade alles schon gehört. Jetzt darf ich aufpassen, dass ich auf dem ganzen Mitleidsschleim, der überall liegt, nicht auch noch ausrutsche“, grummelte er leise, während er sich seine normalen Schuhe überzog. „Und dann auch noch Peter mit seinen ständigen Unterstellungen!“

„Unterstellungen?! Peter würde doch nie- ähm… Ich meine, was-“, stotterte Daniel, dem bei Domens Aussage ganz anders geworden war.

„Natürlich! Der perfekte Peter doch nicht!“, frustriert versuchte er seine Schuhe in seine Tasche zu stopfen, was ohne den Reißverschluss, dafür mit großem klaffendem Loch gar nicht so einfach war. „Vergiss es einfach!“, ließ Domen Daniel einfach sitzen, warf sich achtlos seine Rucksackleiche über den Rücken und lief zurück ins Springerlager an den Massen vorbei.

Die Fans, die nach ihm riefen ignorierte er. Normalerweise genoss er das Bad in der Menge und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, heute wollte er davon jedoch nichts wissen. Er musste jetzt erst einmal herausfinden, was bei seinem Sprung schiefgelaufen war.

Als er die Containertür aufstieß, empfing ihn buntes Gewusel. Seine Teamkollegen waren dabei, alle ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Niemand schien ihn groß zu beachten. Er schmiss seinen Rucksack achtlos in die Ecke und setzte sich neben Jurij, der seine Tasche packte.

„Wo ist Goran?“, wollte der jüngere Wissen.

„Packt zusammen. Besprechung ist heute im Hotel. Wir sollen uns ein bisschen beeilen, dass wir dann nicht im Stau stecken“, informierte Jurij ihn knapp.

Domen zog sich seinen Sprunganzug aus und seine Jogginghose an, während der Container sich langsam leerte. Bis nur noch er übriggeblieben war. Er steckte sein Handy in die Jackentasche und warf einen letzten kontrollierenden Blick in seinen Rucksack. Er hatte seine Keile, die Brille, den Schuh, den Helm, seine Handschuhe.

…

Moment. DER Schuh?!? Abermals durchwühlte er seinen Rucksack. Ja, der Singular war schon richtig gewesen. Shit! Wo zum Henker war der andere?! „Nein, nein, nein! Scheiße!“

„Domen! Kommst du jetzt endlich? Es warten alle nur auf dich!“, öffnete Anze die Tür.

„Äh…gleich ich muss-“, fahrig sah Domen sich um. Wo konnte der nur abgeblieben sein? Die Sachen der anderen waren alle schon weg, sodass es eigentlich ein Leichtes sein müsste, den zu finden. So viele Winkel gab es in diesem Raum ja nicht.

„Nicht gleich. Goran will die Auswertung noch vor dem Essen machen“, stöhnte sein Gegenüber genervt. Er hatte keine Lust, schon wieder die schlechte Laune seines Trainers abzubekommen, nur, weil sein Zimmerkollege mal wieder nicht in die Hufen kam.

„Dann sag ihm, ich fahr mit den Technikern“, zischte er, während er einen Blick unter die Bänke warf. Nichts. Aber er hatte seinen Rucksack doch nirgends anders gehabt?! Und eben war er ja noch gesprungen. Fahrig drehte er sich im Kreis.

„Wenn du meinst“, brummte Anze und ließ Domen allein in seiner Panik zurück.  
Er hatte zwar Ersatzschuhe, aber er bezweifelte, dass Goran angesichts dieser Nachricht beruhigt wäre. Immerhin war der Materialbereich hart umkämpft, und die Sprungstiefel waren da nicht ausgeschlossen. Manuel Fettner machte um seine beispielsweise ein ziemliches Geheimnis. Zudem musste er Goran auch noch um einen neuen Rucksack-

Scheiße! Der Rucksack! Er musste ihn unterwegs irgendwo verloren haben! Ohne zu zögern sprintete er nach draußen und sah sich suchend um, nachdem er schnell den Technikern Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass sie ihn mitnehmen mussten. Er sah sich sonst heute noch zum Hotel laufen. Danach lief er jeden verdammten Quadratmeter ab, den er entlanggegangen war. Aber nirgends sah er seinen weiß-roten Sprungschuh und so langsam verfiel er in blanke Panik.

„Hey! Butterprinzessin!“, wurde er von weitem gerufen.

„Nenn mich nicht so!“, zischte Domen abwesend und röntgte weiter jeden Millimeter des Weges vor ihm. Goran würde ihn umbringen, wenn er seinen Schuh nicht fand. Das ganze Lager wirkte wie leergefegt. Vereinzelt sah man noch Techniker umherrennen, die letzten Fernsehkameras wurden verstaut und aus der Richtung der norwegischen und deutschen Mannschaftsräume drangen noch vereinzelt Stimmen zu ihnen herüber.

„Verzeiht mir, oh holde Schönheit, aber mich dünkt, ihr habt bei eurer Flucht etwas verloren“, witzelte Daniel schwach, dem die Ironie des Ganzen nicht entging und wedelte mit Domens Sprungschuh durch die Luft.

Verwirrt blickte Domen auf und sah, was der Norweger in der Hand hielt. Erleichtert lief er auf ihn zu und kam außer Atem vor ihm zum Stehen. In der Erwartung, dass Daniel ihm seinen Schuh reichen würde, stand er vor ihm, aber nichts passierte. Daniel starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Was? Soll ich dich jetzt küssen oder bekomm ich den auch so zurück?“, durchbrach er die Stille und wandte seinen Blick vom Norweger ab, der ihm unangenehm nah ging. Als würde er etwas anstoßen.

Für einen kurzen schmerzhaften Moment brachte er Daniel mit seiner Frage aus der Fassung. „Ach, Butterprinzessin, ein einfaches `Danke‘ würde mir schon reichen“, sagte dieser mit belegter Stimme und bemühte sich um ein schiefes Grinsen.

Domen, der sich unwohl in dieser Position fühlte, konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Daniel ihn schon wieder auf dem falschen Fuß erwischte. Er hätte heute Morgen definitiv im Bett bleiben sollen.

„Dann, Danke, Lahmarsch. Man sieht sich!“, schnappte er sich seinen Schuh aus Daniels Hand und ließ ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen.

Sehnsüchtig sah Daniel dem Jüngeren hinterher, der um die Ecke eilte, als wäre der Teufel höchst persönlich hinter ihm her. Dann besann er sich wieder und lief seinerseits zurück zur norwegischen Unterbringung.

Beiden entging, der Beobachter, der das Geschehen zwischen ihnen aus der Ferne im Schutz der Finsternis verfolgt hatte und sich, mit seiner neuen Erkenntnis, leise zwischen den Containern im Springerlager wieder zurückzog.


	6. Daniel - Oberstdorf - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück!  
> Diesmal bin ich sogar überpünktlich :) Und liefere euch einen weiteren Einblick in Daniels Seelenleben. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt damit was anfangen.  
> liebe grüße  
> zaara 
> 
> Stellastarr- Sweet troubled soul  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34eUoe0eE3I

„Und noch eine letzte Frage, Daniel: Du hattest im Sommer ja noch gesundheitliche Probleme und bist jetzt einer der Favoriten auf den Sieg der Vierschanzentournee. Hast du erwartet, dass es so gut geht?“, fragend sah ihn die Reporterin des deutschen Fernsehens an, die ihm an einem Stehtisch gegenüberstand. 

Heute würde die Tournee nun offiziell starten, es war angerichtet. Wie jedes Jahr vor dem ersten Springen, gab es am Morgen noch die letzten Pressetermine, die wahrgenommen werden mussten oder durften, je nachdem wie man es sah. Daniel hatte schon einige TV-Sender abgeklappert. Das hier war seine vorletzte Station, bevor er sich noch zu Anders Jacobsen begeben würde, der ihn in seiner neuen Funktion als TV-Experte für das norwegische Fernsehen interviewen würde.

„Natürlich habe ich immer darauf gehofft, dass es sich so ausgehen würde. Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, dass die Sprünge nach der Verletzung auf einem hohen Niveau waren, aber natürlich weißt du das nie so genau, bis die Saison nicht angefangen hat. Deshalb bin ich bisher auch ziemlich zufrieden mit meiner Performance. Wir werden sehen, wohin mich das führt“, beendete Daniel zufrieden seine Ausführungen.

„Dann danke, dass Sie bei uns gewesen sind und viel Erfolg bei der Tournee“, verabschiedete sich die Reporterin und die Kameralichter schalteten sich aus.

Zufrieden trat Daniel hinaus auf den Flur und suchte seine nächste Station. Man hatte extra das Tagungszentrum ihres Hotels abgesperrt, um den Athleten das Herumgerenne zu ersparen. Allerdings waren die Flure so verwinkelt, dass die meisten der Springer einen kleinen Lageplan als recht nützlich empfunden hätten, wie er schon durch mehrere Gespräche mit anderen Athleten mitbekommen hatte. Ihm selbst ging es da ganz ähnlich.

Im Flur traf er wiederholt auf Kamil Stoch, der gerade im Begriff war, im Raum vor ihm zu verschwinden, jedoch kurz stoppte, als er Daniel bemerkte. „So sieht man sich wieder. Schon fertig?“, wollte der Pole freundlich wissen und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er das Ende des Marathons herbeisehnte.

Daniel ging es inzwischen ganz ähnlich. Nicht, dass er es nicht mochte, im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, wenn es sich um den Sport handelte, aber nach dem dritten oder vierten Interview, wurde es auch ihm langsam zu anstrengend. „Die Welt ist halt doch ein Dorf. Eins noch. Und du?“

„Auch nur noch eins. Vielleicht sollten wir es demnächst wie die Slowenen machen, die ersparen sich den ganzen Stress mal wieder“, bemerkte der Pole mit einem Lachen, bevor an die Tür klopfte und in das Zimmer vor ihm eintrat, wo er herzlich begrüßt wurde.

Auch Daniel war aufgefallen, dass von den Slowenen jede Spur fehlte. Sie waren zwar dafür bekannt, nicht allzu begierig auf Interviews zu sein, doch dass sie sich so zurückhielten, war selbst für sie ungewöhnlich. Er fragte sich, was die wohl schon wieder ausheckten.

Genaugenommen hatte er eine ganze beschissene fast schlaflose Nacht damit zugebracht sich zu überlegen, was in den Köpfen der Slowenen vorging. Besonders in denen der beiden Prevc- Brüder. Er war sich zu 95 Prozent sicher, dass weder Domen noch Peter etwas ahnten. Peter hatte er heute Morgen sogar noch am Frühstücksbuffet abgepasst, jedoch kaum eine Reaktion von ihm erhalten und an dem gemuffelten „Morgen“ hatte er nun wirklich nichts Ungewöhnliches finden können.

Gerade als er an die Tür klopfen wollte, hinter der sich laut seinen Informationen Anders Jacobsen befinden sollte, wurde diese von innen aufgerissen. Ihm gegenüber stand ein Mann um die fünfzig mit Halbglatze und ordentlichem Bauchansatz.

„Daniel, schön, dass du es geschafft hast“, rief Anders von drinnen über die Schulter des Mannes hinweg, der ihn durch seine dicke Hornbrille neugierig ansah. Offensichtlich hoch erfreut ihn zu sehen.

„Mr. Tande“, nickte der Mann ihm zu. Daniel war sich sicher, dass er ihn kennen müsste. Er war ohne Zweifel einer der Reporter, wie ihm sein Ausweis verriet, der ein Stück aus der Manteltasche herausragte, doch gerade konnte er ihn nicht zuordnen.

„Mr…ähm Verzeihung. Wie ist ihr Name?“, entschuldigend lächelte er ihn an.

„Thiessen. Paul Thiessen von RTV Slovenija“, stellte er sich vor und reichte ihm die Hand, die Daniel ergriff. „Vielleicht kommen sie irgendwann mal bei uns vorbei, dann können wir uns besser kennenlernen.“

„Freut mich sehr“, antwortete Daniel und schob sich an Thiessen vorbei ins Zimmer. Das Angebot ignorierte er. Irgendwie hatte er das komische Gefühl, dass man bei Thiessen besser Abstand wahrte. Er hatte eine ganz komische Ausstrahlung, fand Daniel.  
Irgendwie falsch.

„Ebenfalls. Genau wie die zahlreichen weiblichen Fans, die sich unten versammelt haben. Da haben sie ja eine wirklich ansehnliche Menge an weiblichen Verehrerinnen“, bemerkte Thiessen nebenbei und blickte aus dem Fenster. Unten auf dem Parkplatz hatten sich tatsächlich eine ganze Menge Fans angesammelt, die gut gelaunt nach ihnen riefen, die Handykameras jeder Zeit bereit, ein Foto von ihnen zu schießen. „Oder gibt es in ihrem Leben schon eine Herzensdame?“, fragte er nach und betrachtete ihn aus wachsamen Augen, denen mit Sicherheit nicht allzu viel entging und die Daniel verrieten, dass die Frage nach seiner potentiell existierenden Freundin ganz und gar nicht so zufällig gestellt worden war, wie es den Anschein erwecken sollte.

„Darüber möchte ich keine Auskunft geben“, lehnte Daniel die Frage ab und fühlte sich in der Gegend von Thiessen von Minute zu Minute unwohler. Diese Frage war ihm schon öfter gestellt worden, aber nie hatte er dabei das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Antwort tatsächlich etwas zählte. Normalerweise gehörte das zum Smalltalk dazu, er lächelte dann immer kurz, sagte, dass er glücklich sei und damit war das Thema erledigt.

„Ach was, das bleibt doch unter uns“, zwinkerte ihm der Reporter verschwörerisch zu und Daniel fragte sich, ob die Nummer schon jemals funktioniert hatte.

„Jetzt lass den Jungen schon von der Angel, Thiessen. Schließlich ist er hier, um meine Fragen zu beantworten“, rettete Anders ihn, bevor Daniel zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, und dirigierte Thiessen höflich aber bestimmt langsam aus dem Raum.

„Stimmt. Ich vergesse das immer. Entschuldige, Berufskrankheit. Ich will euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Man sieht sich“, verabschiedete dieser sich widerwillig und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

„Komischer Kauz“, starrte Daniel im hinterher, erleichtert, dass er ihn los war. Er fragte sich, ob seine Paranoia vielleicht gerade etwas überreagiert hatte. Nach den letzten Tagen wäre das wirklich kein Wunder. Aber er sollte damit aufhören, hinter jeder Ecke Gespenster zu vermuten. Das würde ihn irgendwann völlig verrückt machen.

„Bei dem würde ich aufpassen. So harmlos wie der aussieht, ist er lange nicht. Der steckt seine Nase überall dort rein, wo sie nichts zu suchen hat“, sagte Anders als er die Tür schloss.

„Danke für die Warnung“, erwiderte Daniel und setzte sich an den Tisch. Trotzdem glaubte er, dass er leicht überreagierte. War ja nicht so, dass es ihm seit neuestem auf der Stirn geschrieben stand, dass er schwul war. Thiessen konnte nichts wissen. Niemand konnte das, wenn er weiterhin versuchte, seine Normalität aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Okay, dann kommen wir mal zur Sache, kann mir vorstellen, dass du dann deine Ruhe willst“, grinste Anders ihn wissend an und unterbrach Daniel in seinem immerwährenden Kampf mit sich selbst. Sie hatten sich schon immer gut verstanden, auch als Anders noch ein Teil des Teams gewesen war. Andererseits hatte es auch niemanden gegeben, der sich jemals nicht mit Anders verstanden hatte. Er war einfach ein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse.

Die Kamera wurde eingeschaltet und Daniel zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal heute herzlich begrüßt. Das Wasserglas vor sich, ignorierte er. Er hatte an diesem Morgen schon so viel Wasser getrunken, dass er sich inzwischen wie ein lebendig gewordenes Wasserfass fühlte.

„Daniel, nach dem schwierigen Sommer, den du hattest: Wie schätzt du den Saisonverlauf bisher ein?“, begann Anders das Interview mit der ersten Frage.

„Ja, großartig. Was soll ich sagen. Eigentlich hätte es fast nicht besser laufen können. Es ist einfach großartig bis hier her“, antwortete er und im Hintergrund hörte er lauter werdendes Kreischen. Offenbar wurden die Mädchen draußen für ihre Hartnäckigkeit gerade belohnt.

„Großartig war gestern auch dein Sprung, mit dem du die Quali gewonnen hast. Auch deine Trainingssprünge waren stark. Könnte man sagen, dass dir die Schanze hier in Oberstdorf liegt?“, beugte sich Anders interessiert und ehrlich neugierig zu ihm herüber.

„Nun, das ist eine Schanze, die ich schon oft gesprungen bin. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie kenne. Die Anlage ist ein bisschen altmodischer als die anderen. Ich spüre den Unterschied, wenn ich springe. Du hast ein bisschen mehr Power. Aber wenn ich einen guten Tag habe, springe ich auf allen Arten von Schanzen gut“, erklärte Daniel seinem Gegenüber, der ihm bestätigend zunickte. Das waren die Fragen, die Daniel mochte. Mit denen er arbeiten konnte. Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Denkst du, du kannst es mit Domen aufnehmen?“, wollte Anders wissen und Daniel verkrampfte sich jedoch sofort ein wenig bei der Frage und setzte sich wieder aufrechter hin. Wie eigentlich immer, wenn die Sprache auf ihn kam. Irgendwie überfiel ihn dann das Gefühl, dass die ganze Welt würde erraten können, was er für ihn empfand, wenn sie ihn nur genau ansahen oder genau zu hörten, wenn er über ihn sprach. Als wäre er ein offenes Buch für jeden. Und Thiessens Fragen nach seiner niemals existierenden Freundin taten irgendwie gerade ihr Übriges, genau wie die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Er fragte sich, warum er von allen Dingen, die der slowenische Reporter hätte fragen können, ausgerechnet das von ihm hatte wissen wollen. Er konnte es nicht wissen, rief sich Daniel ins Gedächtnis, bevor er sich wieder auf das Gespräch konzentrierte.

„Natürlich hoffe ich das. Als Athlet will man immer an der Spitze stehen. Und natürlich versuche ich, ihn zu schlagen. Aber er ist wirklich sehr gut gesprungen in den vergangenen Wochen, deshalb wird es hart. Aber ich denke, auch Stoch und Kraft werden stark sein. Es wird definitiv hart heute“, versuchte Daniel möglichst unauffällig das Gespräch vom Slowenen wegzulenken. Nach gestern konnten er und seine Gefühlswelt nun wirklich ein bisschen Frieden und Abstand vertragen. Auch wenn letzteres in weiter Ferne zu liegen schien. Spätestens heute Nachmittag beim Training würde er ihn wahrscheinlich wiedersehen.

„Das wird es ohne Zweifel. Kommen wir aber noch einmal auf Domen zurück. Er sieht ja wirklich völlig anders aus in der Luft. Sehr flach. Waghalsig. Was denkst du, wie macht er das?“, interessiert lehnte sich Anders noch ein Stück weiter zu ihm vor und der Kameramann schwenkte seine Linse direkt zu ihm herüber. Er war jetzt sicher in der totalen Ansicht zu sehen, die jede Regung von ihm einfing, wenn er von seinem Konkurrenten sprach. Das lief alles wieder absolut perfekt…nicht.

Nervös räusperte sich Daniel, bevor er antwortete. Jedes Wort genau abwägend, bemühte er sich, um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ähm… ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber ich versuche es herauszufinden, denn es sieht wirklich cool aus und es scheint gut zu funktionieren. Zumindest bisher.“

„Bisher ist wohl hier das entscheidende, gestern lief es jedenfalls nicht ganz so gut für ihn. Man hat den Eindruck, er schwächelt ein wenig“, gab Anders in einem Tonfall zu bedenken, der signalisierte, dass er den Slowenen eigentlich schon halb abgeschrieben hatte.

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Domen heute besser springen wird, als gestern“, rutschte es Daniel ungewollt heraus und im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abgehackt. Das war nicht hilfreich!

„Abwarten. Eines kann man glaube ich, aber jetzt schon festhalten: Es wird spannend heute. Wir bedanken uns, dass du noch vorbeigekommen bist und wünschen dir für heute viel Erfolg“, verabschiedete sich Anders vor der Kamera und die Lichter erloschen.

Daniel, der nach einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte, dass er langsam losmusste, verabschiedete sich von Anders, der ihm nochmals viel Erfolg wünschte und rannte die Treppen runter in die Eingangshalle des Foyers.

Hier standen schon in jeder verfügbaren freien Ecke, die Ausrüstung der Springer, die jetzt nacheinander in die verschiedenen Autos geladen wurde, damit die Skitechniker sich an die Arbeit machen konnten und später nicht in Zeitnot gerieten. Zwischen all diesen Taschen rannten Betreuer, Springer oder Hotelpersonal wild hin und her wie bei einem Hindernislauf.

Daniel und die anderen des norwegischen Teams würden sich die Zeit bis zum Trainingssprung am Nachmittag noch ein wenig in der hiesigen Turnhalle vertreiben.  
Doch dafür brauchte Daniel noch seine Sporttasche, die er heute Morgen bei der freundlichen brünetten Rezeptionistin abgegeben hatte.

„Da ist er ja, unser Überflieger“, rief ihm Anders quer durch den Raum zu, als er ihn auf seinem Weg zur Rezeption entdeckte.

„Anders! Wo sind die anderen?“, fragte Daniel ihn stirnrunzelnd. Er wollte nur ungern mit Anders allein sein. Er hatte Angst davor, dass er ihr Gespräch dort weiterführen würde, wo sie gestern aufgehört hatten. Einem Anders Fannemel konnte man so schnell nichts vormachen und er wusste einfach nicht, wie nah Anders schon an der Wahrheit dran war.

„Genießen den Fanrummel“, grinste Anders und zeigte in Richtung der Glastür. Und tatsächlich, da stand der Rest seines Teams, gab Autogramme und ließ sich mit glücklich durcheinander kreischenden Fans Fotografieren.

„Wow, der ganze Aufstand nur wegen uns“, kopfschüttelnd lief Daniel an Anders vorbei zur Rezeption.

„Was heißt nur wegen uns?! Immerhin sind wir die Bezwinger der Lüfte und sehen nebenbei auch noch ziemlich gut aus. Ich finde, man kann es den Mädels echt nicht verdenken“, bemerkte der Norweger gönnerhaft und absolut überzeugt von sich selbst mit einem Grinsen, dass nur von seinen Ohren in Grenzen gehalten wurde. Dabei packte er Daniel an seinem Oberarm und hielt ihn davon ab, seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

„Naja, ist ja nicht so als hätten wir keine Ahnung… Christiano Ronaldo in unseren Reihen“, rechtfertigte Daniel sich. Sie waren doch nur Skispringer. Normale Jungs von nebenan.

„Hey, wenn Skispringen einfach wäre, dann würde es Fußball heißen, tut es aber nicht und es ist schon ziemlich cool, so gut bei den Mädels anzukommen. Das musst du zugeben“, zuckte Anders schlicht mit den Schultern und zog Daniel zum Ausgang.  
„Nein, warte ich muss noch meine Tasche holen. Hey- ähm was soll das?“, wollte Daniel widersprechen, doch Anders ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Wird Zeit, dass du mal wieder Kontakt zum anderen Geschlecht bekommst, sonst endest du irgendwann noch als Eunuche“, sagte er und zog ihn unbarmherzig hinter sich her. Daniel musste bei Anders Geschwindigkeit aufpassen, dass er nicht sämtlich Taschen und Menschen in diesem Raum mit sich riss.

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich-“

„Ach was! Ein bisschen Übung schadet nie“, öffnete Anders die Eingangstüren des Hotels und stieß Daniel nach draußen. Sofort waren sie von einer Schar Mädchen umringt, die Daniel anstarrten, als wäre er der Messias persönlich. Von überall her riefen sie seinen Namen und zerrten an ihm herum.

Daniel, der den Fanrummel eigentlich genoss, war für einen Moment sprachlos. Dann konnte er sich ein Grinsen angesichts der bunten Truppe vor sich, nicht verkneifen. Er schrieb in den nächsten Minuten fleißig Autogramme und ließ sich unzählige Male mit den Mädchen ablichten. Irgendwie war er Anders doch dankbar. Immerhin waren es auch die Fans, die sie an der Schanze anspornten und die den Sport so überhaupt möglich machten.

Einige der Mädchen hatten sich den Namen ihres Favoriten groß über die Wangen geschrieben (sein Name war dabei besonders häufig zu lesen) oder sich Norwegerfahnen ins Gesicht gemalt. Er empfand es als Privileg so angehimmelt zu werden und wollte seine Fans, die hartnäckig auf ihn gewartet hatten, nicht enttäuschen. So nahm er einige Komplimente entgegen, schüttelte weiter Hände und bekam sogar ein einen Skihasen im Norwegerpulli als Glücksbringer geschenkt.

Aber auch ein paar Fans der anderen Nationen waren dabei. Besonders viel ihm eine Traube junger Mädchen auf, die mit slowenischen Fahnen und einem Plakat auf dem „We love Domen the king of the air“ stand, ausgestattet waren und etwas abseits von ihm standen. Von den Slowenen jedoch, war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Nicht, dass diese Tatsache Daniel großartig störte. Für Domen war es momentan eh besser, wenn er sich nur auf den Sport fokussieren würde.

„Hey, Daniel, viel Glück dir heute“, wünschte ihm ein blondes Mädchen schüchtern, die sich vor ihn schob und seinen Blick wieder zurück auf das Geschehen vor sich lenkte.  
„Danke“, erwiderte Daniel und sah wie sie errötete, während er ihre Hand ergriff. Als er wieder losließ, hatte er einen Zettel in der Hand und das Mädchen vor ihm verschwand genauso schnell wieder, wie sie urplötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte.

Hilflos starrte Daniel den Zettel an und steckte ihn ein. Er würde ihn später lesen. Im selben Augenblick klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Es war Anders, der ihm anerkennend ein Daumen hoch Zeichen zeigte. Den würde er heute wohl nicht so schnell wieder loswerden und Anders würde ihn garantiert den ganzen Tag damit nerven.

Er beschloss, lieber wieder ins Hotel zu gehen und endlich seine Sachen zu holen, damit er sich wieder dem Sport widmen konnte. Fürs erste hatte er genug Aufmerksamkeit genossen.

Doch als er sich umdrehte, stand eines der slowenischen Fangirls vor ihm, das ihn mit glänzenden Augen ansah. In der Hand hielt sie einen Brief, der mit reichlich Herzchen verziert war und auf dem in großen Lettern „Domen“ stand. „Ähm, ich habe mich gefragt… also ob du vielleicht…ich meine…“, stotterte sie verlegen und sah auf den Boden.

Daniel musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, was sie von ihm wollte. Sie war hübsch, musste der Norweger zugeben und schluckte. Er wollte eigentlich nicht der Bote des Liebesbriefes sein. Tausend Fragen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf: Was würde der Slowene mit dem Brief tun? Würde er vielleicht antworten? Auf ihre Schwärmerei eingehen? Und so wie das Mädchen aussah, hatte sie gute Chancen bei Domen zu landen. Was absolut frustrierend und ungerecht war.

„Ich soll ihn Domen geben?“, fragte er leicht abwesend und starrte den Brief an, als könnte er jeden Moment explodieren.

„Bitte?“, brachte sie schüchtern über die Lippen, sah ihn flehend mit traurigem Hundeblick an und hielt ihm den Brief hin, der Daniels Blick gefangen hielt. Er wollte ihn nicht einmal anfassen. Domen sollte sich auf den Sport konzentrieren. Schließlich begann die Tournee heute, da konnte der Slowenen keine Ablenkung gebrauchen.

„Klar, leiten wir ihn weiter. Nicht wahr, Daniel? Ist doch kein Problem“, mischte sich Anders ein, als Daniel nicht reagierte und nahm den Brief entgegen, den Daniel am liebsten anzünden würde. „Domen wird sich bestimmt freuen.“

„Sicher“, stimmte er tonlos zu und wandte sich ab, um wieder zurück ins Hotel zu gehen. Seine Stimmung war innerhalb der letzten Sekunde auf Arktisniveau gesunken.

„Was sollte das gerade eben?“, holte Anders ihn ein, der sein eigenartiges Benehmen mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, brummte Daniel und lief auf die Rezeption zu, wo seine Tasche verstaut lag und die er jetzt brauchte.

„Wieso hast du sie so angesehen, als würdest du ihr am liebsten die Pest wünschen?“, ließ Anders nicht locker.

„Hab ich doch gar nicht“, stritt Daniel ab und betätigte ungeduldig die Klingel, als er niemanden am Tresen entdecken konnte. Hatte er wirklich nicht!

„Sicher, hast du. Ich weiß nur nicht wieso?“, stellte sich Anders an seine Seite und sah ihn an.

„Das hast du dir eingebildet“, wehrte Daniel sich hartnäckig gegen die Fragen seines Teamkollegen und klingelte erneut. „Wo sind die denn?“, suchend sah er sich nach dem Personal um. Als ob er das Mädchen gut genug kennen würde, um ihr die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen. Also wirklich! Da bräuchte es bei Daniel schon wesentlich mehr Anreiz. Und Anders war definitiv gerade mit allem Engagement dabei, ihm diesen zu liefern.

„Sicher nicht. Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“, fragte Anders unbeirrt weiter, wohlwissend, dass Daniel ihn vermutlich gerade in die Hölle wünschte.

„Ach, quatsch. Worauf denn?“, widersprach Daniel vehement und lief auf eine Tür zu, hinter der er einen Personalraum vermutete. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte er doch noch jede Menge Hotelpersonal gesehen? Wo waren die denn zum Henker alle hin? Langsam wurde er ungeduldig.

„Auf Domen? Immerhin ist der Brief für ihn“, wedelte Anders mit dem blöden Ding auch noch vor seiner Nase herum. Wo waren die Aktenvernichter, wenn man sie nur gerade mal brauchte?

„Wieso sollte ich darauf eifersüchtig sein?“, fragte Daniel und bedachte den Brief mit einem weiteren abschätzigen Blick und vergaß für den Moment sogar, dass er an die Tür vor ihm hatte klopfen wollen.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht dachtest du, der ist für dich… Hey! Du fandest sie selbst toll!“, rief Anders begeistert aus. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass sie mindestens zehn Jahre jünger ist als du, oder?“, setzte er stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

„Anders, ich stehe nicht auf sie! Können wir das Thema dann damit abhaken?“, fragte Daniel genervt und erinnerte sich daran, dass er jemanden auftreiben musste, der ihm seine Tasche geben konnte. Etwas lauter als beabsichtigt hämmerte er gegen die Tür.

„Mr Tande, was kann ich für sie tun?“, streckte die brünette Rezeptionistin kurze Zeit später ihren Kopf heraus.

„Ich hatte vor ein paar Stunden meine Tasche abgegeben“, sagte er und musste gar nichts weiter erklären.

„Aber sicher. Einen kleinen Moment, ich hole sie gern“, zwinkerte sie ihm kokett zu und verschwand in einem kleinen Raum neben der Rezeption.

„Die wäre doch eher was für dich“, ertönte es hinter ihm und Daniel musste einmal tief durchatmen, um sich davon abzuhalten Anders anzuschreien. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wo war seine Gelassenheit von vor fünf Minuten nur hin? 

„Wie oft denn noch!? Du bildest dir da was ein, Anders!“, warf Daniel hilflos seine Arme in die Luft. Er war am Ende mit seinem Latein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Anders wieder abschütteln konnte.

„Dann würde es dir nichts ausmachen, wenn Domen ihr antworten würde?“, grinste Anders ihn wissend an. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er eben eine wunde Ader seines Freundes getroffen hatte.

„Meinetwegen kann er sie heiraten“, schnaubte er abschätzig. Allein die Vorstellung, verursachte bei ihm Gänsehaut.

„Ist ja schon gut“, brummte er neben ihm, als die Rezeptionistin mit seiner Tasche wiederkam.

„Hier haben wir sie“, strahlte sie ihn aus ihren braunen Augen an. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?“

„Nein, danke“, lehnte Daniel schroffer ab. Klasse, jetzt ließ er seine schlechte Laune schon am Personal aus. Dabei war er eigentlich nicht so ein Mensch. Deshalb setzte er ein: „Aber nett das Sie fragen“, hinzu, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte. Mit Anders auf den Fersen. Allein seine physische Anwesenheit reizte ihn. Er war sich sicher, dass der das Thema noch lange nicht fallen gelassen hatte, genauso wenig wie er es jetzt einfach ruhen lassen konnte. „Weißt du was? Ich werde es dir beweisen! Gib mir den Brief! Ich werde ihn gleich zu Domen bringen“, fuhr Daniel schließlich nach einem Moment angespannten Schweigens zu Anders herum, der erschrocken zurückwich.

„Okay, wenn du unbedingt willst“, grinsend überreichte Anders Daniel den Herzchenbrief. Anders hatte gewonnen. Ohne, dass Daniel etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.

„Kann es gar nicht abwarten“, nahm Daniel den Brief mit spitzen Fingern entgegen und marschierte zielsicher in Richtung der Aufzüge davon. Die Slowenen wohnten irgendwo im vierten Stock, das wusste er inzwischen. Und das richtige Zimmer würde er bestimmt auch finden, er musste nur jemanden fragen.

Das war absolut lächerlich! Er würde Domen jetzt einfach diesen bescheuerten Brief geben und sich dann wieder auf den Sport konzentrieren. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, warum seine Gefühle überhaupt so einen Aufstand darum machten. Wobei, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er schon so eine Ahnung, was ihn da umhertrieb. Er wusste doch, dass seine Schwäche für Domen nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde, da konnte er sich genauso gut auch gleich damit abfinden. „Eifersucht! So was bescheuertes! Und dann auch noch auf dieses kleine Mädchen! Ernsthaft, Tande?! Noch tiefer geht es ja fast nicht mehr“, grummelte er leise im Aufzug vor sich hin.

Als die Aufzugtüren sich öffneten, stürmte er in den Gang und sah sich um. Links von ihm war alles ruhig. Bis auf die Palme im Flur konnte er kein lebendes Wesen ausmachen. Rechts von ihm jedoch standen mehrere Türen sperrangelweit offen und lebhafte Gespräche drangen zu ihm herüber.

An der ersten offenen Tür hielt er an und klopfte. Die Sprunganzüge, die ihm im Eingangsbereih sofort ins Auge fielen, verrieten ihm, dass er hier gar nicht so falsch sein konnte. „Hallo?“

„Einfach reinkommen, ist offen!“, rief jemand von drinnen. Als Daniel um die Ecke sah, blickte ihm überrascht Jernej Damjan entgegen. „Daniel, hey! Was gibt es denn?“

„Hey, sorry, wollte nicht stören. Weißt du, in welchem Zimmer Domen ist? Ich muss ihm was geben“, erklärte er dem älteren Slowenen kurz sein Anliegen.

Der schien das nicht weiter seltsam zu finden. „Du störst nicht. Das ist Zimmer 409. Einfach klopfen. Der ist bestimmt auch gerade dabei, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken.“

„Danke“, verabschiedete sich Daniel und ging weiter zu Zimmer 409. Von drinnen drang eine Stimme nach draußen, die ein wenig abgehetzt klang. Schien fast so, als wäre Domen mal wieder spät dran.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Daniels Gesicht, als er die Tür anstarrte und sich vorstellte, wie Domen drinnen hektisch hin und her lief und alles verfluchte, weil die Zeit unbarmherzig fortschritt.

Dann schob sich wieder der Anlass seines Besuches in den Vordergrund, der bleischwer in seiner Hand lag. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken den Brief einfach in den Müll zu werfen. Dann wäre es so, als hätte es den Brief nie gegeben. Aber das hatte das Mädchen einfach nicht verdient. Sicherlich hatte sie Stunden an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen und überlegt, was sie Domen schreiben sollte.

Er wusste selbst, wie schwer es war mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen, die er niemandem mitteilen konnte. Wenigstens das sollte er ihr nicht nehmen. Dazu hatte er nicht das Recht und so ein Mensch, der so etwas tat, war er auch nicht. Wollte er nicht sein.  
So stand er jetzt hier, vor Domens Zimmertür mit einem Liebesbrief in der Hand, der zwar nicht von ihm war, und trotzdem klopfte ihm sein Herz, dieses verräterische Ding, bis zum Hals.

Er schloss die Augen und klopfte. Er wartete gespannt, während die Stille ihn laut umfing. Dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und Domen streckte seinen Kopf heraus. „WAS?! … Oh, Daniel.“

„Siehst etwas gestresst aus, Butterprinzessin. Mal wieder deinen Schuh verloren?“, begrüßte Daniel ihn.

„Haha. Witzig. Wirklich. Wolltest du sonst noch was? Habe gerade nicht so viel Zeit, Opfer zu spielen“, zischte Domen auf den Schlips getreten. Dabei blitzen seine Augen wütend und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen, was Daniel einfach bezaubernd fand.

„Mach dich mal locker, Prinzessin… ich wollte dir nur was geben“, versuchte Daniel sich an seinen eigentlichen Grund für seinen Besuch zurückzuerinnern. Den Brief hielt er jedoch weiterhin hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.

„Heute noch? Ich bin nämlich ein bisschen spät dran“, drängelte Domen und sah ihn ungeduldig an.

„Äh…ja“, schüttelte Daniel seinen Kopf. Er musste sich jetzt mal zusammenreißen! Er benahm sich ein bisschen wie dieses Mädchen mit dem Brief in der Hand. Schlimmer noch, er begann sich genauso zu fühlen. Dabei war das nicht mal seiner! „Das hier“, hielt er Domen den Brief direkt vor die Nase.

„Für mich?! Hast du den extra für mich gebastelt?! Das ist ja soo süß!“, rief Domen verzückt aus, während er Daniel ansah, als wäre er geisteskrank.

„Was? Nein! Ich würde doch nie.. ich meine, wieso sollte ich dir einen Brief schreiben?“, stieß der Norweger in einem Tonfall aus, der signalisieren sollte, dass so etwas so abwegig war wie ein Orange im Stringtanga, obwohl er sich fühlte, als hätte Domen ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt.

„Das war ein Witz! Also: Was ist das?!“, entgeistert starrte Domen abwechselnd zwischen dem Gegenstand in Daniels Hand und Daniel hin und her.

„Ein Brief“, antwortete Daniel, angesichts dieser dummen Frage, damit beschäftigt sich von seinem Schock zu erholen.

„Ach was?! Wäre ich ja nie darauf gekommen. Ich meine: Was soll ich damit?“, präzisierte Domen seine Frage und sah irgendwie angespannt aus, wie er da zwischen Daniel und dem Brief hin und her sah.

„Lesen?! Keine Ahnung. Ich hab nur versprochen, ihn dir zu geben“, gab Daniel zurück und hielt ihm den Brief nun direkt vor das Gesicht. Er sollte ihn endlich nehmen, damit er ihn loswurde und nicht weiter wie ein verliebtes Mädchen mit einem Liebesbrief in der Hand im Gang stand. Dass ihm dabei nämlich die Wangen vor Verlegenheit brannten, würden er und auch Domen unmöglich noch länger ignorieren können.

„Dann danke dafür. Ist angekommen.“ Widerwillig nahm Domen ihn entgegen, musterte ihn kurz, bevor er ihn in den Papierkorb neben der Tür schmiss.

„Hey! Was machst du da?“, rief Daniel, der sich entrüstet durch die Tür schlängelte und den Brief wieder aus dem Papierkorb holte.

„Ich hab weder Zeit noch Lust mir die Schwärmereien eines Mädchens anzutun. Die schreiben doch alle nur das Gleiche“, sagte der Slowene verächtlich, während er sich von Daniel abwandte und seine Tasche weiter packte. „Kannst ihn ja behalten, wenn du willst, mir egal.“

„Der ist aber nicht für mich, sondern für dich. Zeig dich wenigstens etwas dankbar“, warf er den Brief auf Domens Tasche zurück und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum zum Teufel er Partei für dieses Mädchen ergriff. Sollte er nicht froh sein, dass Domen sich nicht sonderlich für seine weiblichen Fans zu interessieren schien?

„Wofür? Dafür, dass sie mein Aussehen ach so toll finden? Dass sie unsere Horoskope verglichen haben, die perfekt zusammenpassen? Ehrlich jetzt? Das einzige, was für mich zählt, ist der Sport“, stellte der Slowene klar und stand Daniel gegenüber, seine Sprungschuhe in der Hand, die er versuchte, in seinem zerfetzten Rucksack zu verstauen.

„Auch wenn dir das vielleicht nicht bewusst ist, aber es gehört ziemlich viel Mut dazu, einem Fremden sein Herz auszuschütten. Ich meine, sieh dir den Brief doch an, sie hat wahrscheinlich Stunden dran gesessen und ihn mit diesen grässlichen Herzen verziert. Jetzt sei nicht so kalt und lies ihn wenigstens. So viel Respekt solltest du deinen Fans schon entgegenbringen, auch wenn du es lächerlich findest!“, legte Daniel ihm seine Sicht auf das Ganze dar. Ein wenig überraschte ihn Domens Einstellung schon. Sicher, er war an der Schanze nie der große Autogrammschreiber gewesen, aber er hatte zumindest immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Domen das Gefühl im Innersten schon genoss, wenn die Mädels nach ihm schrien. Gleichzeitig konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen rollte, da der Slowene nicht das kleinste bisschen Interesse zeigte.

„Gut! Wenn es dich glücklich macht, leg ihn auf den Tisch, dann lese ich den eben später. Vielleicht“, gab er augenrollend nach.

Zufrieden wollte Daniel ihm den Brief auf den Tisch legen, als ihm das Chaos darauf auffiel. Leere und halbleere Flaschen standen zwischen halb vertrockneten Mandarinenschalen, die umsäumt waren von irgendwelchem Süßigkeitenpapier. Das ganze gab es auf dem Tisch garniert mit einem Paar Socken, einem Handyladekabel, dass sich elegant über den Tisch schlängelte und zwei Laptops, die halbaufgeklappt einen großen Teil der Restfläche einnahmen und mit irgendwelchen Zetteln bedeckt waren. „Das ist nicht besser, als der Papierkorb, Butterprinzessin.“

„Das Genie beherrscht das Chaos“, antwortete Domen schlicht, der inzwischen im Bad verschwunden war. Als er wiederkam, hatte er seinen Sprunghelm und die Brille in der Hand. Was zum Teufel hatten die im Bad verloren, fragte Daniel sich, zu dem nun auch weitere Details vordrangen. In diesem Zimmer herrschte die reinste Katastrophe. Hier war definitiv Hurrikan Katrina erst vor ein paar Minuten durchmarschiert, wie sonst ließ sich der eine Schuh auf dem Nachtschränkchen und die ganzen Klamotten auf dem Boden erklären?!

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Rucksack passiert, Butterprinzessin?“, wollte Daniel interessiert wissen, als er Domen dabei beobachtete, wie er sich bemühte, auch seine Mütze noch in den Rucksack zu stopfen. Leider ohne Erfolg. Seufzend legte Daniel den Brief auf eines der Betten, überwand die Distanz zu dem Jüngeren und hielt ihm den Rucksack auf, damit er seine Sachen besser verstauen konnte. Dabei kamen sie sich näher, als Daniel lieb war.

„Antiaggressionstherapie?“, antwortete Domen mit seltsam belegter Stimme und sah Daniel, der ebenfalls über den Rucksack gebeugt war, in die Augen.

„Wer war denn das eigentliche Opfer?“, lachte Daniel angesichts dieser Antwort und fand Domen einfach unglaublich süß, wie er ihm so gegenüberstand und ihn irgendwie entschuldigend lächelnd ansah. In diesem Moment vergaß er einfach alles um sich herum und ließ sich von dieser seltsamen unbeschwerten Stimmung mitreißen.

„Das willst du nicht wissen, Lahmarsch“, krächzte Domen und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Dabei ließen sie sich jedoch nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen. Stille senkte sich über die beiden, die von diesem Moment gefangengenommen wurden und sich nicht von der Stelle rührten.

Erst als es ungeduldig an der Tür klopfte, wurden sie gewaltsam aus ihrer Trance gerissen.

„Ähm… entschuldige…ich… ja. Die Tür…“, verlegen drängelte sich Domen eilig an Daniel vorbei.

„Was?!“, wollte Domen genervt wissen, als er die Tür aufriss.

„Nicht was! Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?! Wir müssen los!“, drängte Cene zur Eile, der sie gerade noch rechtzeitig gestört hatte.

„Bin ja schon da“, antwortete Domen, kam zurück und schnappte sich seine Tasche, während Cene im Gang verschwand.

„Dann ähm… danke ich dir für deinen… ähm den Brief“, verabschiedete sich Domen schnell und ließ Daniel einfach im Gang stehen, der Domen paralysiert hinterher starrte und es nicht fassen konnte, dass er sich innerhalb von nur wenigen Tagen gleich zweimal in so eine, für ihn verfängliche, Lage gebracht hatte.

Würde er es denn niemals lernen?!


	7. Domen - Oberstdorf - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben,  
> ich habe es diese Woche endlich mal wieder geschafft. Es folgt ein, wie ich finde, äußerst amüsanter Ausflug in Domens Welt bei dem ich viel Vergnügen wünsche.  
> liebe grüße  
> zaara 
> 
> Metric - Help, I'm alive   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoK63Bk7pgw

„Wir rudern nicht, wir springen. Also lass diese übertriebene Armbewegung beim Absprung weg. Die lässt dich in der Luft zu unruhig werden, dann musst du korrigieren und nimmst dir die Höhe. Verstanden?“, fragte Goran und sah Domen an. Sie saßen in einem kleinen Nebenraum der Turnhalle, in der sie sich auf den Wettkampf vorbereiten konnten. Gerade waren sie dabei, seine Sprünge von gestern noch ein letztes Mal zu analysieren.

„Aye, Sir!“, salutierte Domen angesichts des befehlsherrischen Tonfalls seines Coaches, der daraufhin nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte. So ein Dickkopf war ihm in seiner Karriere bisher noch nicht untergekommen. Domen schoss da tatsächlich den Vogel ab.

„Wenn du nur in allen Dingen so gut hören würdest. Wenn du das nächste Mal wieder zu spät kommst, dann fahren wir ohne dich“, drohte der slowenische Cheftrainer, dessen Geduld am heutigen Tag schon wieder auf eine harte Probe gestellt worden war.  
„Verstanden“, grinste Domen. Er wusste genau, dass das niemals eintreten würde. Sein Trainer zog finster die Augen zusammen, angesichts so viel Übermütigkeit. Er musste den Jungen im Auge behalten und dafür sorgen, dass er nicht völlig den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Er verstand, dass es nicht immer einfach für ihn war. Er hatte das angespannte Verhältnis zwischen den Brüdern bemerkt, schließlich war er nicht blöd. Allerdings wusste er nicht genau, ob er sich da wirklich einmischen sollte. Schließlich hatten diese Streitereien bisher keinen Einfluss auf das Team gehabt.

„Sicher hast du das. Und ich flechte mir jeden Morgen einen Zopf. Trotzdem Junge. Mach dir nicht zu viel Stress. Du bist erst 17. Lass es locker angehen“, versuchte Goran den Druck auf den Jüngeren etwas zu verringern, der vom Ehrgeiz zerfressen zu sein schien. Irgendwie musste er ihn dazu kriegen, wieder etwas entspannter zu werden. So wie noch am Anfang der Saison.

Domens Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was das mit meinem Alter zu tun haben soll. Ich dachte ja immer, es geht um die Sprünge beim Skispringen. So kann man sich täuschen“, grollte er beleidigt. Es war doch immer dasselbe!

„Sicher geht es darum. Aber du-“, setzte Goran an seinem Athleten zu erklären, was er gemeint hatte, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Dann passt doch alles und wir können mein Alter da raus lassen. Das ist schließlich nicht für meine Sprünge verantwortlich“, beendete Domen die Ausführungen seines Coaches vorzeitig und saß nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und starrte ihn trotzig an. „Was zählt ist allein die Technik und das Training, an das ich mich jetzt wieder begeben werde.“

„Wirst du nicht“, verkündete Goran.

„Doch?!“, widersprach Domen fassungslos. Seit wann wollte Goran, dass er nicht trainierte?! Er musste trainieren! Das hatten doch die Sprünge gestern wohl zur Genüge bewiesen. Er wollte den Kopf frei bekommen von all diesem komischen Wirrwarr, das ging nicht, wenn er in einer Ecke saß und Gelegenheit hatte über den Sinn des Lebens zu philosophieren. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sein Sinn des Lebens eindeutig der Sport war. Er musste darüber nicht weiter nachdenken.

„Nein! Du bist viel zu angespannt! Du powerst dich in deinen Trainingseinheiten voll aus. Das hier ist kein Sprint, sondern ein Marathon. Du musst mit deiner Kraft haushalten“, widersprach der Coach entschieden und fuhr sich mit der Hand ungeduldig über seinen Kopf. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass man ihn nicht weiter reizen sollte.

„Ich bin topfit! Ich bin 17. Ich könnte drei Tage am Stück durchfeiern und wäre danach noch in der Lage Topsprünge abzurufen“, wehrte sich der Jüngere entschieden.

„Ach, ich dachte, wir sollen dein Alter da raushalten?“, mit hochgezogener Braue grinste Goran seinen Schützling an. Das war dann wohl das, was man ein klassisches Eigentor nannte.

„Aber doch nicht-“, fing Domen wütend an zu protestieren. Er mochte es gar nicht, so in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, mein Lieber. Als ich das letzte Mal auf meine Akkreditierung gesehen habe, war immer noch ich der Cheftrainer und nicht du. Ich dulde keine Widerworte. Deine Impulsivität wird dich irgendwann noch Kopf und Kragen kosten. Vor allem, wenn du dein Verhalten jedes Mal wieder auf deine Sprünge überträgst. Du musst das in den Griff bekommen! Deswegen heute kein Training, zumindest kein körperliches, außer das zum Aufwärmen. Stattdessen wirst du dich intensiv mit Andrej auseinandersetzen“, verkündete er und sah wie sich ein schweres Unwetter über Domen zusammenbraute.

„Mentaltraining?! Das braucht doch kein Mensch!“, entsetzt starrte er seinen Coach an und konnte nicht fassen, dass er ihm das antat. Er wusste genau, dass er ihm dann auch gleich jeden Knochen einzeln brechen konnte! Das war Folter!

„Wie war das doch gleich mit deinem Rucksack?“, fragte Goran interessiert nach.  
„Meine Handschuhe hatten sich verklemmt“, rechtfertigte sich Domen ohne rot zu werden. Wieso auch? Stimmte ja schließlich. Dass er bei der Befreiungsaktion dann vielleicht etwas übertrieben hatte, ging niemanden etwas an.

„Komisch. Augenzeugenberichten zufolge war es das reinste Massaker“, entgegnete Goran trocken.

„Das ist maßlos übertrieben!“ Miese Verräter. Wer auch immer gepetzt hatte, würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben, denn die hatten ihm das hier eingebrockt. Jetzt würde er den Vormittag damit zubringen müssen, Kräutertee schlürfend sich irgendwelches Gefasel anzuhören und nebenbei an diesen schrecklichen Räucherstäbchen zu ersticken, die angeblich den Geist beflügeln sollten.

„Es bleibt dabei. Du kannst nicht alles mit Gewalt lösen wollen, weder an der Schanze noch im echten Leben und das ist mein letztes Wort, Domen. Ich hab heute auch noch anderes zu tun, als mir dein Geheule anzuhören, wir sind deinetwegen sowieso schon wieder spät dran. Also: Mentaltraining bei Andrej. Jetzt!“, beendete Goran unnachgiebig ihr Gespräch.

Geheule? Er heulte nicht rum! Er wollte nur das Recht auf Training einklagen! Immerhin war das die Grundlage seines Erfolges, die sein sogenannter Trainer gerade sabotierte. „Bitte! Wirst schon sehen, was dann passiert“, brummte Domen und verließ wütend das kleine Hinterzimmer und stürmte quer durch die Turnhalle, vorbei an seinen Teamkameraden, die alle mit ihrem harten Training beschäftigt waren, während er unterwegs war zu seiner Teestunde inklusive Gehirnwäsche. Vermutlich war er bis zum Nachmittag sogar heiliggesprochen.

Geladen stürmte er in das Zimmer von Andrej, der ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln erwartete, dass Domen ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Andrej sollte sich lieber mit seinem Hokuspokus beeilen, er wollte nachher unbedingt noch in den Kraftraum. Es war ihm egal, was Goran sagte. Er musste runterkommen und seine Gedanken vertreiben.

Seit Daniel heute Vormittag bei ihm gewesen war, war irgendetwas anders. Er konnte es nicht benennen und es machte ihn fertig, dass er es nicht einordnen konnte. Stattdessen sah er Daniel vor sich, wie er ihn ansah. Mit seinen dunkelgrünen Augen durchleuchtete. Und an dieses komische irgendwas, das er gefühlt hatte, als sie sich über seine Tasche gebeugt gegenübergestanden hatten, wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Das war alles so lächerlich! Er war vielleicht nervös, wegen der Tournee, aber er brauchte noch lange keine Therapie!

Genervt verdrängte er dieses Bild wieder. Er ließ sich doch von diesem…diesem Norweger nicht beeindrucken! Er wusste gar nicht, was das schon wieder sollte! Wahrscheinlich erinnerte ihn der Norweger einfach daran, dass es bald ans Eingemachte ging. Schließlich war er einer seiner härtesten Konkurrenten.

„Domen! Schön, dass du auch mal wieder den Weg zu mir gefunden hast!“, begrüßte Andrej ihn freundlich. Er war ein fünfunddreißig Jähriger Mentaltrainer und verstärkte seit zwei Jahren ihr Team. Seinen Job übte er mit einer Leidenschaft aus, die viele nur bewundern konnten. Er stand mit Leib und Seele, für das was er tat. Dabei war er nie aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

Domen jedoch fand ihn einfach nur anstrengend. Er hielt nicht viel von diesem Psychoquatsch. Im Sommer hatte er, gemeinsam mit dem Team, an einigen Sitzungen teilgenommen, die er allesamt recht nutzlos gefunden hatte. Er wusste einfach nicht, was es ihm bringen sollte, sich einzureden, dass seine Arme schwer wurden oder dass seine Atmung ruhig wurde. Beides empfand er beim Sprung selbst als kontraproduktiv. Es würde mehr Sinn machen, sich leicht zu fühlen und mehr Sauerstoff in den Körper zu bekommen, um seine Leistung zu verbessern. Aber er war ja schließlich auch nur ein Laie, der vom Springen nicht viel Ahnung hatte.

„Andrej“, antwortete Domen kurz und sah den Mentaltrainer ungeduldig an. „Sag mir einfach, was ich machen soll. Dann können wir beide wieder unseres Weges gehen. Getrennt.“

„Nicht so ungeduldig, junger Mann. Schließlich sind wir nicht auf der Flucht“, lachte Andrej über seinen eigenen Witz und zeigte auf einen Stuhl, in dem Domen sich widerwillig fallen ließ und Andrej dabei beobachtete, wie er begann, die Rollos herunterzulassen und die zwei Kerzen, die auf seinem Tisch standen, anzuzünden. Danach setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und rückte sich seine Streberbrille zurecht und warf sich den langen karierten Schal über die Schultern, der sich gelöst hatte und Strich sich eine Strähne seines langen braunen Haars aus dem Gesicht.

„Du kennst das ja schon. Also: Schließe die Augen und konzentriere dich. Begib dich eine bequeme Sitzposition. Finde die Ruhe in dir. Blende alle anderen Gefühle aus. Ich bin ganz ruhig. Konzentriere dich auf diese Worte. Lass sie zu deinem Mantra werden. Ich bin ganz ruhig“, begann Andrej mit seiner rhythmischen rauchigen Stimme und schloss auch seinerseits die Augen.

Domen, der sich in diesem Folterstuhl alles andere als wohl fühlte, tat widerwillig, was Andrej von ihm verlangte und schloss die Augen. Die Stille umgab ihn und sofort überkam ihn innere Unruhe. Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und wurde den Gedanken nicht los, was das hier doch für ein Schwachsinn war, zudem Goran ihn verurteilt hatte. Frustriert sah er auf. Er könnte seine Zeit so viel besser nutzen. Seine Sprünge waren gestern schließlich alles andere als perfekt gewesen. Er würde sich jetzt einfach besser fühlen, wenn er trainieren konnte.

„Domen lass einfach los. Hör auf, dich gegen die Ruhe zu wehren. Sie wird dir helfen“, unterbrach Andrej seinen Groll, der ihn aus seinem linken geöffnetem Auge anstarrte. Er spürte die Unruhe des jungen Springer mit jeder Faser.

„Beim Sterben vielleicht“, grummelte er leise.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Andrej nach, der nur undeutliches Gemurmel gehört hatte.

„Nichts“, schloss Domen abermals seine Augen und Andrej begann sein Mantra von neuem. Ich bin ganz ruhig. Ich bin ganz ruhig. Ich bin ganz ruhig. Gleich würde sein gegenüber wirklich ruhig sein, wenn er ihm erst die Kerzen ins Maul gestopft hatte, dachte Domen verbittert. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie ihm das helfen sollte. Gut vielleicht konnte er so zukünftig seine Gegner einschläfern, aber wo blieb denn da der ganze Spaß? Schließlich sollten sie ihn fair gewinnen sehen.

Aber vielleicht konnte er Peter ja so ruhigstellen. Ein schlafender Peter, bedeutete schließlich keinen nörgelnder Peter. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke so sehr, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie er leise begann vor sich hinzukichern, bei der Vorstellung, Peter am Tisch in einen Schlafzustand zu versetzen, sodass er mit dem Gesicht direkt in die Suppe fiel.

„Domen!“, missbilligend sah Andrej ihn an. „Du sollst dich konzentrieren.“

„Hör mal Andrej, kann ja sein, dass dein komisches ähm… deine Methoden, dem ein oder anderen helfen, aber mir bringt das nichts. Wirklich und das ist nicht böse gemeint“, versuchte Domen sein Glück. Klartext reden ersparte einem manchmal viel Ärger und Zeit. Er wollte jetzt endlich in den Kraftraum.

„Meine Methoden sind entwickelt worden, um euch Sportlern zu helfen, wieder runterzukommen und euch selbstständig in einen Zustand der inneren Entspannung zu versetzten, Domen. Einen Zustand, der bei dir in letzter Zeit oft vermisst wurde“, entgegnete Andrej unnachgiebig und sah ihn durch seine Brille an.

„Die irren sich. Wirklich. Ich bin absolut tiefenentspannt“, versicherte Domen und lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„So wirkst du aber nicht. Du schaffst es nicht mal fünf Minuten still zu sitzen und dich zu konzentrieren, Domen. Im Moment bist du so entspannt wie ein Hamster, der ein Starkstromkabel angeknabbert hat“, diagnostizierte der Mentaltrainer und sah seinen Patienten streng an. Ihm konnte man so leicht nichts vormachen.

„Ich brauche eben Bewegung. Das ist es, was mich entspannt und nicht dieses komische Psychogelaber“, erwiderte Domen, der einsah, dass er es wohl nicht schaffen würde, Andrej zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war. „Das macht mich nur aggressiv.“

„Und genau das ist dein Problem. Du lässt dich davon bestimmen. Aber du kannst nicht immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Das blockiert dich und du verlierst das Gefühl für das Wesentliche. Für den Flug und den Absprung“, versuchte Andrej dem jungen Prevc zu erklären, dem immer noch die Skepsis ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Es war niemals einfach für den Mentaltrainer, wenn die Sportler an ihm und seinen Methoden zweifelten. Ein effektives Arbeiten war dann kaum möglich.

„Aber ich will auch nicht den Absprung verpennen, nur, weil ich mich im Wachkoma die Schanze runterstürze“, antwortete Domen uneinsichtig. Er brauchte keine Ruhe. Er brauchte Kraft.

„Das hat doch nichts mit Wachkoma zutun! Wirklich jetzt! Du sollst einfach nur lernen, dein Empfinden, speziell deine Gelassenheit selbst herbeizuführen und das auch in enormen Stresssituationen, damit du deine Leistungsmöglichkeit besser abrufen kannst“, entgegnete Andrej und raufte sich die Haare. Genervt war er aufgestanden und lief nun im Raum vor ihm auf und ab.

Für einen angeblichen Meister der Tiefenentspannung wirkte er gerade nicht sehr überzeugend, wenn ihn so ein paar Zweifel schon aus der Ruhe bringen konnten. Okay, es war nicht das erste Gespräch dieser Art, dass sie miteinander führten. Auch im Sommer war er regelmäßig durch seine Unfähigkeit sich auf diesen Hokuspokus einzulassen aufgefallen.

„Okay, dann-“

„-lassen wir es einfach. Prima Vorschlag“, rutschte Domen von seinem Stuhl und lief zur Tür.

„Nicht so schnell. Wir versuchen etwas Anderes“, pfiff Andrej ihn zurück und bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick.

Augenrollend kam Domen zurück und sah ihn genervt an. Mit verschränkten Armen und ungeduldig vor sich hin wippendem Fuß stand Domen nun vor seinem hoffentlich baldigem Ex-Mentaltrainer. Sollte er doch mitbekommen, dass er keine Lust auf diesen Scheiß hatte.

„Ehrlich jetzt? Ich hatte dich irgendwie für Erwachsener und ehrgeiziger gehalten. Aber wenn du immer so schnell aufgibst“, desinteressiert ließ Andrej den jungen Slowenen stehen und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, bevor er begann, in irgendwelchen Akten zu kramen.

Kurz vorm Explodieren starrte er seinen Trainer in Grund und Boden, der sich davon wenig beeindruckt zeigte. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, ihm zu unterstellen, er hätte keinen Ehrgeiz? Seinen Erfolg hatte er nicht durch Meditation erreicht und auch nicht im Strampelanzug! Was bildete sich dieser Möchtegernarzt eigentlich ein?! „Ich gebe niemals auf!“

„Beweise es“, forderte Andrej ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzusehen. So konnte er sein Grinsen verbergen, dass sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte. Er wusste, er hatte Domen an der Angel. 

„Was soll ich tun?“, verlangte Domen zu wissen. Fest entschlossen, sich zu beweisen.

„Wenn du dich zurückziehst, Ruhe brauchst. Wohin gehst du?“, wollte Andrej wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Mein Zimmer, wenn wir unterwegs sind, laufe ich durch den Wald. Gehe joggen. Lass mir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Meistens jedoch lande ich in der Kraftkammer“, antwortete Domen wahrheitsgemäß. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam ihm Daniel in den Sinn, den er schnell wieder beiseiteschob. Dieder Kerl hatte nichts mit Entspannung zu tun. Höchstens mit Anspannung und Spannungsentladung, wenn sie sich mal wieder ein Wortgefecht lieferten.

„Okay, Wald. Damit kann man doch arbeiten. Dann wird deine erste Aufgabe heute sein, den Wald zu beobachten“, verkündete Andrej grinsend und Domen entglitten die Gesichtszüge.

„Aha. Ich beobachte den Wald. Du weißt schon, dass ich kein Jäger werden will?“, musste Domen einfach nachfragen. Er sah den Sinn dahinter einfach nicht. Aber wenn er das unbedingt wollte, würde er den Wald von der Kraftkammer aus beobachten gehen. Damit wären dann alle glücklich und Andrej hatte ja nicht gesagt, dass er nichts Anderes nebenbei tun durfte.

„Das was du dort tun sollst, nennt sich Visualisierung. Setz dich irgendwohin und präg dir den Ort ein, an dem du Entspannung und Gelassenheit findest. Die Luft, die Geräusche und Farben. Einfach alles, was dir auffällt. In der nächsten Sitzung wirst du dir genau dieses Bild wieder vor Augen holen und dann setzen wir dort mit dem Autogenen Training wieder an“, erklärte er und begann in seiner Schublade zu kramen.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist. Dann visualisiere ich eben den Wald. Kein Problem“, sagte Domen und war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als Andrej ihn ein letztes Mal zurückrief und mit einem komischen schwarzen Armband auf ihn zukam. Noch bevor Domen es realisierte, befand es sich plötzlich um sein Handgelenk.

„Hey, was soll das?!“

„Du kennst das doch: Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser. Dieses kleine Schmuckstück, dass ich normalerweise für Teamcoachings in den Bergen nutze, wird mir verraten, ob du auch wirklich den Wald in der Natur bewunderst und nicht vom Kraftraum aus durch eine Glasscheibe. Außerdem kann es mir sagen, ob du dich bei deinen Beobachtungen körperlich total verausgabst oder tiefenentspannt in der Sonne sitzt“, verkündete Andrej mit einem 1000Watt Grinsen, während Domens Gesichtszüge zu entgleisen drohten.

„Das ist eine Verletzung meiner Privatsphäre“, protestierte Domen und versuchte herauszufinden, wie er das Armband wieder loswerden konnte.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass du nicht Privat unterwegs bist. Außerdem hattest du doch sowieso nicht vor, etwas anderes zu tun, als den Wald zu beobachten oder? Und so kann ich sehen, ob es dich wirklich entspannt und für unsere Zwecke brauchbar ist“, unschuldig grinste Andrej ihn an und Domen wusste, dass er verloren hatte.

„Sicher doch“, brummte er widerwillig. „Wie lange muss ich das durchziehen?“

„Naja, ich denke eine Stunde für den Anfang. Und bei dem strahlenden Sonnenschein tue ich dir ganz nebenbei noch einen Gefallen. Ist doch nicht so schlecht, oder?“, kumpelhaft klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter und bugsierte Domen aus seinem provisorischem Arbeitszimmer.

„Ganz toll“, murmelte Domen und machte sich aus dem Staub. Er hatte genug von Andrej. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein?! Jetzt musste er wirklich den ganzen Mittag und Nachmittag herumsitzen, während die anderen trainierten. Er brauchte das Training!

Finster trat er hinaus ins Sonnenlicht und schlug gezwungenermaßen den Weg in Richtung Wald ein. Er stapfte den Weg entlang, der ihn direkt zu seinem aufgezwungenen Ziel bringen würde. Frustriert kickte er ein paar Steine vor sich hin. Er begegnete einigen Leuten, die ihn neugierig bestaunten, als wäre er ein Elefant, der hier spontan im Allgäu aufgetaucht war. Hatten die nichts Besseres zu tun?

Vor ihm wurden die Bäume immer höher, die noch vor ein paar Minuten so klein gewirkt hatten. Hier war er also. Der Wald, der ihm bei seinem angeblichen Problem helfen sollte. Und aus dem noch viel mehr Menschen strömten, die einfach viel zu gut gelaunt waren. Klar: Das Wetter war schön, eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte die Bäume und den Waldboden und hier draußen war außer dem Zwitschern der Vögel nichts zu hören. Es war einfach viel zu harmonisch hier draußen. Ekelhaft!

Domen setzte sich etwas abseits des Weges auf eine Bank, die direkt vor dem Waldeingang stand und ihn durch eine große Tanne vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. Seufzend sah er sich weiter um. Es gab hier nichts Spannendes! Wie sollte er die nächste Stunde bitte hier zubringen, ohne verrückt zu werden?! Er war einfach nicht der Typ für entspannend in der Sonne sitzen und nichts zu tun! Momentan hätte er sogar lieber diesen Fanbrief von dem Mädchen gelesen, den Daniel ihn vorbeigebracht hatte.

Er fragte sich, warum Daniel sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte. Es war ihm wichtig gewesen, dass hatte er bemerkt an der Art, wie empört er gewesen war, als er ihn aus dem Müll gefischt hatte und an seinem bestimmten Auftreten. Aber irgendwie schien Daniel einfach zu einem von diesen Menschen zu gehören, die immer freundlich und rücksichtsvoll waren. Das hatte er inzwischen schließlich schon ein paar Mal am eigenen Leib erfahren. Schließlich hätte er sich nicht die Mühe machen müssen, ihm seinen Schuh zurückzubringen.

„Hey, nein du Verrückter! Lass den Schnee, wo er ist!“ -

„Was denn? Hast du Angst vor so einem bisschen Wasser?“

Vergnügte Rufe drangen zu Domen vor, der sich verwundert umsah, um herauszufinden woher die Stimmen kamen. Er stand auf und lief ein Stück um den dicken Baumstamm herum, der ihm den nötigen Schutz lieferte und entdeckte in einer Entfernung von ungefähr zehn Metern zwei Männer, die sich gegenüberstanden. Einer von ihnen hatte hinter seinem Rücken einen Schneeball versteckt, der andere hielt abwehrend die Hände in die Höhe.

„Ich warne dich! Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Jay“, rief der Mann, dessen Aufzug Domen irgendwie an den Weihnachtsmann erinnerte. Er hatte einen langen roten Mantel an, eine dazu passende rote Mütze mit weißer Bommel und schwarze Stiefel.  
Der andere im schwarzen Mantel, Jay, wie Domen nun wusste, schien sich von seinem Vorhaben nicht abbringen zu lassen, seinen Kumpel so richtig einzuseifen. Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich seinem Gegenüber, der immer weiter zurückwich. „Jay! Komm schon! Du weißt, ich bin nicht so der Matsch-Mensch.“

„Das hier ist ja auch Schnee, du Angsthase und ich bin mir sicher, der wird dir hervorragend zu Gesicht stehen“, antwortete er und überwand nun auch den letzten Abstand.

Nur mühsam gelang es Domen sein Kichern zu unterdrücken, während er die beiden Freunde beobachtete. Der Weihnachtsmensch schrie gerade den ganzen Wald zusammen, während er sich ohne Erfolg gegen seine Schneedusche zu wehren versuchte. Das würde Domen nur zu gern einmal mit Daniel machen, der seiner Meinung nach geradezu um solch eine Behandlung bettelte, so oft, wie er ihn immer triezte. Lachend wollte Domen sich abwenden, um sich nicht zu verraten, als Jay den Weihnachtsmenschen unvermittelt gegen den Baum drückte und dessen Arme mit seinen Oberhalb des Kopfes fixierte. Ein leises Flüstern drang zu Domen herüber, das er nicht entziffern konnte. Auch der Gesichtsausdruck des Weihntachtsmenschen ließ sich nur schwer aus dieser Distanz einschätzen. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Domen breit.

Was sollte das? Wollte er ihn etwa abstechen? Domens Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Was sollte er nur tun? Er hatte nicht einmal sein Handy dabei! Schreckensstarr stand er versteckt hinter seinem Baum und war unfähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren oder den Blick abzuwenden. Doch was dann kam, ließ seine Welt für einen Moment aus den Angeln kippen. Jay, der den Weihnachtsmenschen um gute zehn Zentimeter überragte, beugte sich zu seinem Kumpel im roten Mantel hinab und küsste ihn. Der Weihnachtsmensch zog Jay noch ein Stück näher zu sich heran und schlang seine Arme um dessen Nacken.

Erschrocken und peinlich berührt wandte sich Domen ab. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen. So schnell er konnte, stürzte den Weg wieder zurück. Er benahm sich wie auf der Flucht. Es war ihm furchtbar unangenehm, was er dort gesehen hatte. Er kam sich vor wie ein Spanner und wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er in so eine intime Szene geplatzt war, hätte er sofort nachdem er die beiden entdeckt hatte, den Rückzug angetreten.  
Der Anblick zweier sich mit aller Leidenschaft küssender Männer brachte ihn etwas aus der Fassung. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, aber er wollte es einfach nicht sehen. Und jetzt bekam er diesen Anblick einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf. Es dürstete ihn nach einer strapaziösen Einheit im Kraftraum. Die Wiesen, die seinen Weg säumten flogen nur so an ihm vorbei. Er nahm überhaupt nichts mehr wahr, außer seinem laut klopfendem Herzen.

Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf eine Parkbank, die direkt vor dem Eingang des Sportzentrums stand. In diesem Zustand konnte er unmöglich wieder zurück zu den anderen. Peter und Cene würden sofort wissen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Wobei er sich selber gerade nicht im Klaren war, was genau ihn so in Panik versetzt hatte. Was sollte er auch sagen? Meine neue Horrorfantasie beinhaltet zwei küssende Männer, rennt sie kommen näher?! Das war Quatsch! Immerhin lebten sie doch im 21. Jahrhundert. Da war so etwas völlig normal!

„Ich bin ganz ruhig. Ich bin die Ruhe in Person“, begann er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung mit dem Mantra, dass ihn vor ein paar Stunden noch so aggressiv gemacht hatte, dass er am liebsten angefangen hätte, Briefbomben zu basteln. Dabei setzte er sich in den Schneidersitz, ließ die Sonne auf sein Gesicht scheinen und lauschte den Hintergundgeräuschen aus Vögeln, entfernt vorbeifahrenden Autos und glücklich kreischenden Kindern. Seine fehlende Trainingseinheit setzte ihm ganz schön zu. Er hatte es ja gesagt: Er war einfach nicht der Typ fürs rumsitzen. Das machte ihn krank! Ließ ihn irrational werden. „Ich bin ganz ruhig. Ich bin die Ruhe in Person. Ich bin-“

„Neue Antiaggressionstherapie, Butterprinzessin?“

„Verdammt! Lahmarsch! Erschrick mich gefälligst nicht so!“, giftete Domen, der sich eine Hand vors Gesicht halten musste, um Daniel gegen die Sonne erkennen zu können, nachdem er heftig zusammengezuckt war. 

„Seit wann sind wir denn so schreckhaft? Alles okay?“, fragte Daniel und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Irgendwie sah Domen etwas blass im Gesicht aus. Das konnte aber auch die Kellerbräune sein, die allen Prevcgeschwistern zu eigen war. Dabei kam er dem Slowenen ziemlich nah.

Hypnotisiert starrte Domen Daniel an. Erneut tauchten die Bilder der beiden Männer im Wald vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

„Ich bin nicht schreckhaft!“, wehrte sich Domen, verschränkte die Arme und schob das Bild weit von sich in die dunkelste Ecke seines Verstandes.

„Okay, Butterprinzessin auf der Parkbank, wenn du meinst. Aber nur mal so unter uns: Deine neue Antiaggressionstherapie scheint nicht allzu viel zu bringen“, zwinkerte Daniel ihm lachend zu und strich sich sein blondes Haar aus dem Gesicht, dass in der Sonne golden glänzte. 

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich besseres zu tun habe, als dein Opfer zu spielen!“, zischte Domen und wandte Daniel demonstrativ den Rücken zu, was auf dieser verfluchten Parkbank gar nicht so einfach war. Aber er konnte Daniels Anblick gerade nicht ertragen.

„Nicht aufregen, Butterprinzessin. Erinnere dich an dein Mantra, das du geübt hast“, erinnerte Daniel ihn glucksend. Natürlich hatte er das mitbekommen müssen. Er bekam ja immer das mit, was ihn absolut nichts anging.

„Briefbomben sind keine Lösung?“

Lachend setzte sich Daniel auf die Bank, direkt neben ihn. „Das andere, Butterprinzessin. Das andere.“

„Du darfst keine Norweger töten?“

„Wow, du hast ganz schön viele. Also, was ist los? Wieso bist du nicht im Kraftraum?“, wollte Daniel wissen und beugte sich ein Stück zu dem Slowenen rüber. Schon als er ihn auf der Parkbank entdeckt hatte, hatte er irgendwie so ausgesehen, als hätte ihn irgendetwas aufgeregt.

Stur hielt Domen seinen Blick geradeaus gerichtet, sich nur allzu bewusst, dass er sein Gesicht nur um ein paar Grad drehen musste und Daniel würde ihm direkt in die Augen sehen können. Dafür fühlte er sich gerade nicht bereit. Wieso auch immer. Schließlich war das neben ihm nur Daniel. Ein Springerkollege. Sie kannten sich nicht einmal besonders gut. Er musste jetzt trainieren. Ganz dringend. Er würde dem Drang nicht länger standhalten können und es war ihm egal, was Goran dazu sagen würde. Scheiß aufs Mentaltraining. Er hatte ja gesehen, was es ihm gebracht hatte. Gar nichts! Wäre er doch besser im Kraftraum geblieben!

„Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde, Lahmarsch, aber ich war gerade auf dem Weg dorthin“, verkündete Domen, als er sich erneut versteifte. Vermutlich hätte er die beiden inzwischen aus 3km Entfernung und Starknebel erkannt. Jay und der Weihnachtsmensch liefen Händchenhaltend an der langen Einfahrt zum Sportzentrum Oberstdorf vorbei.

„Butterprinzessin? Hey?! Was findest du denn so faszinierend?“, neugierig drehte Daniel sich um. Er konnte nichts Interessantes entdecken. Dort waren nur zwei Männer, die Hand in Hand an der Einfahrt vorbeiliefen. Ihre Stimmen, die undeutlich zu ihnen herüberdrangen, klangen überglücklich.

„Hey“, piekte er Domen in die Seite, dessen Blick immer noch von der Einfahrt wie magisch angezogen wurde. „Musst du aus deiner Trance wachgeküsst werden?“, witzelte Daniel schwach. Was war nur so interessant an zwei Männern, die-

MOMENT. Die hielten Händchen?!

Domen, der die letzten Worte des Norwegers mitbekommen hatte, drehte sich überrascht zu Daniel. Schockiert starrten sich beide an. Während Daniel gerade das ganze Ausmaß dieser Situation begann zu begreifen, stürzten Domens Gedanken alle gemeinsam auf ihn ein. Zerhackten ihn wie Aasgeier, dass er keinen davon zu fassen bekam.

Stille breitete sich aus und beide wanden sich in ihrem Unbehagen, während sie ihre Blicke nicht voneinander lösen konnten.

„Das… ähm… war ein Scherz“, presste Daniel schließlich verkrampft hervor und löste ihre Verbindung. Er hatte genug Panik in den Augen von Domen gesehen. Mehr konnte er nicht ertragen. Er wandte sich ab.

„Klar… ja. Ähm… haha. Ja, aber ich werde dann… ähm mal. Man sieht sich an der Schanze“, stotterte Domen, als er ungelenk von der Bank stieg. Beinahe wäre er an der Bank hängen geblieben und gestürzt, wenn Daniel nicht so schnell reagiert hätte und ihn am Arm gepackt hätte.

„Pass doch auf!“

Stumm taxierten sie sich gegenseitig, bis Domens Hirn wieder aufwachte, er sich us Daniel Griff befreite und die Flucht ergriff.

Er rannte durch den Eingang des Sportzentrums, zeigte dem Sicherheitsbeamten seine Akkreditierung und riss die Tür der Sporthalle mit voller Wucht auf. Er würde jetzt trainieren, koste es, was es wolle. Er wollte diese Bilder wieder aus seinem Hirn verbannen. Und nicht weiter nachdenken über diese surreal anmutende Unterhaltung mit dem Norweger. Verdammt war das peinlich gewesen! Daniel würde ihn wahrscheinlich bald einweisen lassen! Wieso hatten die beiden ausgerechnet dort auftauchen müssen. Wobei die richtige Frage wohl war, warum er sich so aus dem Konzept bringen ließ?

Glücklicherweise war der Kraftraum inzwischen leer. So wie es aussah waren wohl alle beim Volleyballspielen in der Halle. Kaum blieb er ungestört.

Domen begann mit ein paar leichten Aufwärmübungen. Rumpfbeugen, Liegestütze, ein bisschen Hanteltraining. Das war ein glückliches Paar gewesen, dachte er. Es sollte egal sein, mit wem man dieses Glück fand. Ihm sollte es egal sein. Er hatte schließlich nichts mit ihnen zu tun, aber er würde sich glücklich schätzen können, wenn auch er eines Tages dasselbe Glück finden würde. Er hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darübergemacht, aber natürlich wollte auch er nicht immer allein bleiben.

Ächzend wagte er sich an die Gewichte. Er stand einfach viel zu stark unter Strom. Fehlendes Krafttraining ließ ihn völlig irrewerden. Die Tournee forderte ihren ersten Tribut von ihm. Vielleicht hatte er den ganzen Trubel doch etwas unterschätzt. Er dachte an den heutigen Wettkampf und hoffte, er würde seine Sprünge wieder auf die Reihe bekommen. Dann wäre er auch wieder relaxter. Er brauchte kein Mentaltraining, sondern Siege um zu entspannen. Und die erreichte er nur durch hartes Training. Einfache Gleichung. Einfache Lösung.

Eigentlich sollten sie nicht allein an die Gewichte, aber das war ihm gerade ziemlich egal. Gerade als er sich auf die Bank legte, kam Peter in den Raum.

„Was tust du da?!“

„Stricken. Wonach… sieht es denn… sonst aus?!“, schnaufte er, während er die Gewichte mit den Beinen unter größter Anstrengung von sich drückte.

„Ich dachte, du sollst heute nur Aufwärmtraining machen“, misstrauisch beobachtete Peter seinen jüngeren Bruder, der verbissen weiter Gewichte stemmte.

„Weniger denken, würde dir nicht schaden.“

„Und dir weniger reden. Konzentrier dich lieber darauf, dass du nicht zerquetscht wirst“, antwortete Peter bissig, der Domen besorgt beobachtete und an seine Seite eilte, um im Notfall sofort eingreifen zu können. Er kannte seinen Bruder, so verbissen trainierte er nur, wenn ihn etwas belastete. Und gerade hätte er wetten können, dass er von irgendetwas geradezu erdrückt wurde, mal abgesehen von dem Gewicht, dass sein Bruder sich aufgelegt hatte und das übliche weit überschritt. Und obwohl sie sich erst gestern bis aufs Messer gestritten hatten, konnte Peter nicht vermeiden, dass seine Sorgenglocken zu läuten begannen. Irgendetwas lag hier im Argen. Die Frage war nur: Was?


	8. Daniel - Oberstdorf - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob Lee - I just know  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXNQruYlTlU

Hatte er sich verraten? Wusste Domen, dass er in ihn verliebt war? Verwundert stellte Daniel fest, dass ihm gerade nichts gleichgültiger war. Er war wie betäubt. Traurig starrte er in den dunkler werdenden Nachthimmel. Die Sonne war inzwischen kurz vorm Untergehen und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich am Firmament. Bedächtig sog er die klare Bergluft in seine Lunge und war dankbar für den Moment der Stille. Heute war so ein Tag, an dem er gern nachgegeben hätte. Der Verzweiflung, die schon seit dem Mittag drohte, ihn mit sich zu reißen.

Daniel konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden, was besser war: die Gewissheit, dass seine Gefühle unerwidert bleiben würden oder dieses ständige Wechselbad der Ungewissheit, dass zwischendurch immer mal wieder einen neuen schwachen Keim der Hoffnung in ihn gepflanzt hatte, der nun endgültig unter einer schweren Betondecke begraben lag.

Domens Reaktion auf das schwule Pärchen hatte ihn zutiefst verletzt. Seine entsetzten Blicke hatten sich schmerzhaft tief in sein Innerstes gebrannt. Sicher war er sich jetzt nur in einer Sache: gern würde er sich in sein Bett verkriechen, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und seinen Emotionen freien Lauf lassen.

Stattdessen würde in nicht einmal einer halben Stunde der erste Wertungsdurchgang die Tournee nun offiziell eröffnen.

Daniel ließ seinen Oberkörper fallen, um seinen Rücken zu dehnen. Wiegte sich hin und her. Wie gern hätte er seine Gefühle für Domen auch einfach so losgelassen. Eigentlich waren es ja schöne Gefühle. So liebevoll, voller Wärme und Herzlichkeit. Nur bei ihm waren sie einfach nicht gut aufgehoben. Für ihn verwandelten sie sich in quälende Schwere, die drohte ihn zu ersticken. Doch er war sich sicher, wenn er sie nur abgeben könnte, in aussichtsreichere Hände, würden sie die Person zur glücklichsten auf der Welt machen. Nur eben ihn nicht.

„Ja, aber lass dich davon nicht nervös machen. Du weißt, dass du es kannst.“ -

„Das Gleiche gilt aber auch für dich. Deine Sprünge sind schon sooo nah dran an einem Podestplatz.“

Gemütlich joggten Andreas Wellinger und Markus Eisenbichler an ihm vorbei, die ihn im Schutz der Dunkelheit nicht bemerkten. Bisher hatte sein kleines Geheimnis, soweit er es beurteilen konnte, jedenfalls nicht die Runde gemacht. Aber klar, wenn Domen schon so reagierte, wenn er ein schwules Paar nur sah, dann würde er es wohl auch in jedem Fall vermeiden wollen, mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. So wie er den momentanen Verlauf seines Lebens einschätzte, war Domens Abneigung wahrscheinlich sogar der Grund, weshalb Daniel sein kleines Geheimnis würde behalten können. Es war einfach alles so verdammt unfair!

Sehnsüchtig starrte er den beiden jungen Deutschen hinterher. Warum konnte die Tournee nicht auch seine größte Sorge sein?!

Betrübt trat er aus dem Gestrüpp wieder zurück auf den Waldweg. Es wurde langsam Zeit wieder ins Springerlager zurückzukehren, wenn er nicht wollte, dass seine Teamkameraden noch misstrauischer wurden. Schon auf der Fahrt zur Schanze hatte er die fragenden Blicke von Anders im Rücken gespürt, als er verkündet hatte, sich lieber allein aufwärmen zu wollen. Er hatte gespürt, wie seine Maske sich immer mehr von seinem Gesicht gelöst hatte. Er war ausgelaugt. Es war unendlich anstrengend, tagtäglich seine kleine Scharade aufrecht zuerhalten. Aber noch länger würde er sich dem Team nicht entziehen können ohne eine wirklich gute Ausrede.

Seufzend strich er sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und lief zurück. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um sich weiter Gedanken über seine traurige Gefühlswelt zu machen. Dazu hatte er heute Nacht sicherlich noch genügend Zeit. Jetzt musste er seinen Fokus auf den Wettkampf legen. Funktionieren, die Gedanken abschalten. Das kam Daniel gerade unendlich viel leichter vor, auch wenn er sich dabei seltsam leer fühlte.

„Na endlich beehrt uns Meister Tande auch mal wieder“, schrie Andreas durch das halbe Springerdorf und kam mit dem Ball, mit dem er offensichtlich gerade noch mit den anderen gespielt hatte, auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Andreas! Mal wieder am Verlieren?“, fragte Daniel mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln, der deutlich die Erleichterung im Gesicht seines Teamkollegen erkannte. Andreas konnte ja ziemlich viel, aber Fußball gehörte nicht unbedingt zu seinen Stärken. Und so wie es aussah, war er gerade gegen Anders und Tom am Verlieren.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du da wieder drauf kommst“, stritt Andreas ab und die anderen beiden begannen schallend hinter seinem Rücken zu lachen.

„Von wegen. Die Titanic liegt quasi schon unter Meeresschlamm begraben am Grund des Ozeans, wenn du weißt, was ich meine“, berichtete Tom die Misere seines Teamkollegens in den schillerndsten Bildern.

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht“, wehrte sich Andreas entrüstet. Seine Teamkameraden waren wie immer dabei, maßlos zu übertreiben. 

„Stimmt. Es steht jetzt drei zu fünfzehn für uns und du spielst erst seit fünf Minuten allein gegen uns. Vor Weihnachten stand es da schon drei zu vierundzwanzig. Das ist im Vergleich eine ordentliche Bilanz“, analysierte Anders trocken, der ein ziemlicher Zahlenfreak war und noch die Spielstände von vor fünf Wochen genauestens im Kopf hatte.

„Ihr schummelt ja auch am laufenden Band. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr irgendwas mit dem Ball gemacht habt!“, beschwerte sich Andreas und drehte sich flehend zu Daniel um. „Bitte! Du musst mir helfen!“

Schwach lächelnd sah Daniel seine Freunde an. Er liebte diese Truppe ohne Zweifel. Doch gerade war er sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich die Gesellschaft glücklicher Menschen ertragen konnte. Seine Maske wog bleischwer auf seinen Gesichtszügen und drohte, sein ohnehin nur angedeutetes Grinsen in den Abgrund zu ziehen. Um sich ein wenig Zeit zu verschaffen, sah er auf seine Uhr, als er im Hintergrund bemerkte, wie sich die Tür des slowenischen Containers öffnete.

„Ich habe mich entspannt! Ich war quasi schon halbtot, so tiefenentspannt war ich! Kann ich ja nichts dafür, wenn das Teil kaputt ist!“, wehte die liebreizend wütende Stimme von Domen Prevc zu ihnen herüber, der die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallen ließ und damit die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Dorfes auf sich zog, ohne dass er das groß zu bemerken schien. Zumindest folgten auch die Nordamerikaner und Japaner neugierig der neongrünen Jacke, als gäbe es im gesamten Springerlager nichts Interessanteres.

„Oh, da ist aber mal wieder jemand verstimmt“, kicherte Tom und starrte interessiert zum jüngsten Prevc Spross hinüber, der zum Auto der Slowenen marschiert war und dort offensichtlich etwas suchte. Gerade flogen mehrere Taschen aus dem Auto einfach auf den Boden.

Schwermütig musterte Daniel das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot. Beobachtete Domens hektische Bewegungen, seinen schlanken Körper, der sich weit in das Auto beugte und blind alles herauszog, was er zu fassen bekam. Daniel sah Domens Gesicht direkt vor sich: Seine wütenden moosgrünen Augen, die Blitze schleuderten, seine leicht geröteten Wangen, die jedem verrieten, dass sein Puls gerade genauso heftig kochte wie seine Wut und natürlich seine Lippen, die er vor lauter Anspannung zusammenkniff, todsicher um sich davon abzuhalten, nicht weiter zu schreien und die sonst immer ein Grinsen aufsetzten, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben und niedliche Grübchen offenbarten.

„Wetten, gleich kommt Peter?“, riss Anders Daniel aus seinen Tagträumen wieder zurück in die Realität, als tatsächlich die Containertür der Slowenen erneut aufflog, aber zur Enttäuschung aller Cene auftauchte, der seine Skier bereits auf dem Rücken hatte und in Richtung des Lifts lief. Ein enttäuschtes Raunen ging durch die kleine Gruppe.

„Ich wette zumindest, dass die Veranstalter die arme Tür da extra verstärkt haben“, hielt Mackenzie dagegen, der ein Stück näher an sie herangetreten war.

„Da würde ich nicht widersprechen“, lachte Andreas und klopfte dem Kanadier auf die Schulter.

Lachend standen die anderen da, während sie beobachteten wie nun doch Peter seinen Kopf aus der Tür herausstreckte. „Domen! Ich sagte doch, sieh noch mal im Rucksack nach!“, rief er seinem Bruder zu und wedelte mit einer grünen Mütze, die Domen offenbar verloren gegangen war. Erschrocken fuhr Domen hoch und stieß sich den Kopf am Rahmen des Autos. Fluchend drehte er sich um und kreuzte dabei Daniels Blick.

Einen fast unmerklichen Moment lang, blieben sie ineinander verkeilt, bevor Domen sich abwandte, zu seinem Bruder in den Container lief und die Stabilität der Tür erneut einem Belastungstest unterzog.

So würde das jetzt also laufen. Er würde Daniel ignorieren und aus dem Weg gehen. Das tat weh. 

„Also, was ist jetzt mit Fußball?“ Erwartungsvoll sah Andreas ihn an und hielt ihm den Ball vor die Nase.

„Nee, ich glaube, heute passe ich“, lehnte Daniel ab. Ihm fehlte die Kraft weiterhin so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.

„Was? Seit wann denn das? Du liebst das doch“, erstaunt musterte Tom seinen Freund, der sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Hab halt heute keine Lust“, brummte er und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist heute irgendwie so… keine Ahnung… still…“, fragte Andreas besorgt nach.

Still? Oh nein. Daniel war nicht still. Im Gegenteil. Innerlich schrie er sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib. „Nur ein bisschen nervös, das ist alles“, lächelte er Andreas ruhig entgegen und drehte sich um. Er hoffte, dass Robert und Halvor schon unterwegs zur Schanze waren und er im Container einen Moment der Ruhe finden würde.

„Hey, Daniel! Alles klar vor dem alles entscheidenden Sprung?“, fröhlich stand Halvor in der Tür, der noch auf Robert wartete, der sich gerade die Schuhe schnürte.

„Wieso will das heute jeder wissen?!“, platze Daniel der Kragen, als sich hinter ihm erneut die Tür öffnete und das restliche Team eintrat.

„Oh, wow! Also wenn du mich fragst, dein Waldtraining hat dir nicht so gutgetan“, abwehrend hob Halvor die Hände.

„Halten wir also immer noch an der Geschichte fest? Ich meine, es wäre doch mal an der Zeit, Klartext zu sprechen, meint ihr nicht auch?“, warf Tom in die Runde und Daniel versteinerte.

„Was?“

„Ach, komm schon! Du bist in letzter Zeit verdächtig oft im Wald und entweder, kommst du mit einem irgendwie verträumten Grinsen zurück oder wie heute schlecht gelaunt“, führte Robert bedeutungsschwanger weiter aus, der sich seine Skier aus dem Regal nahm.

„Aha. Und daraus schließt ihr jetzt was?!“, fragte Daniel, dessen Stimme ein paar Oktaven in die Höhe schnellte. Hatte Domen doch etwas gesagt? Doch bevor sie es nicht aussprachen, würde er ihnen nicht den Gefallen tun, irgendetwas zuzugeben. Er wollte doch nur, dass wenigstens etwas so blieb, wie es war. Und zwar genauso! Noch mehr fundamentale Erkenntnisse und weitere Abweisungen würde er nicht vertragen. Nicht heute. Nicht nach Domen.

„Ach komm schon, wir wissen von deinem mysteriösen Waldmädchen“, breit grinsten sie ihm entgegen. Bis auf Anders. Anders brach sogar in schallendes Gelächter aus, was ihm erstaunte Blicke einbrachte, die er mit einem winken abtat. Er bemühte sich sichtlich darum, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

„Waldmädchen?!“, perplex starrte er seine Freunde an. Er hatte ja vieles erwartet, aber Waldmädchen? Ernsthaft?!

„Wieso sonst, solltest du plötzlich so eine Leidenschaft für den mitteleuropäischen Forst entwickelt haben? Also, was ist los? Gab es etwa Krach im Wald? Hängen die äh… Beziehungsäste schief? Will sie sich nicht mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen?“, betont mitfühlend strich Andreas ihm über die Schulter, dessen Augen jedem verrieten, dass er in erster Linie allerdings eines war: nämlich neugierig.

Für Daniel fühlte sich das alles ziemlich unwirklich an. „Es gibt kein Waldmädchen“, widersprach er und begann, sich an Halvor und Robert zu seinen Sachen vorbeizudrängeln. Wenn es nur eines geben würde, dann wäre alles so viel einfacher!  
Auch Tom und Andreas streiften sich ihre Sprunganzüge über, während sie es irgendwie schafften, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Und da sage noch einmal jemand etwas über redselige Waschweiber. Seine Kumpels würden jede mit Bravour und Auszeichnung übertrumpfen. In ihm regte sich ein kleiner Funken Wut, der sich langsam mit seinem Trübsinn zu mischen begann.

„Sicher und Andreas hat ein Angebot vom FC Arsenal, aber das kannst du uns später erzählen, wir müssen nämlich jetzt wirklich los“, drängelte Robert und sie ließen Daniel und seine Widerworte einfach stehen. Als er sich umdrehte, um sich seinen Anzug zu schnappen, bemerkte er die Gesichter der anderen drei, die ihm breit entgegengrinsten.

Er wusste, dass er sich jedes weitere Wort auch sparen konnte, sie dachten ja doch, was sie wollten. Er zog seine Joggingjacke aus, ebenso die Hose und schlüpfte in seinen Sprunganzug. Ungewöhnlich angespannte Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen breit.

Zumindest empfand Daniel sie so. Als er hochsah, bemerkte er die Blicke, die schnell in eine andere Richtung wechselten.

„Los! Jetzt spuckt es schon aus! Ich seh doch, wie ihr förmlich dran erstickt“, gab Daniel dem Funken Ärger nach, der nach Aufmerksamkeit gierte. Er würde sich das früher oder später sowieso alles anhören dürfen. Wieso sollte er es nicht schon jetzt hinter sich bringen?

„Ehrlich, ich bin etwas enttäuscht. Ich meine, wir erzählen dir doch auch immer alles und jetzt machst du so ein großes Geheimnis um dein Waldmädchen… Das finde ich echt unfair“, platzte es aus Andreas keine Sekunde später heraus. Ohne Zweifel das hatte wirklich in ihm gearbeitet.

„Ich hab euch auch nie drum gebeten“, erinnerte Daniel ihn ohne Umschweife, während er seine Schuhe unter der Bank suchte. „Außerdem sag ich es gern noch einmal: Es gibt kein Waldmädchen.“

„Jaja. Sicher. Deswegen zerstört auch diese leichte Röte auf deinen Wangen deine vornehme Blässe“, lachte Tom, setzte sich seinen Helm auf und holte seine und Andreas Skier. Sie würden fast hintereinander springen, genau wie Daniel und Anders, nur dass sie ungefähr zehn Minuten später an der Reihe waren.

„Soll ich es euch vortanzen, dass ihr es versteht?!“

„Lass mal. Du bist nicht der beste Tänzer“ –

„Und bevor du uns ausversehen beichtest, eine Beziehung mit deiner Katze zu führen“, fiel auch Andreas in Toms Gelächter ein, während sie gemeinsam in bester Stimmung den Raum verließen.

„Jetzt mach dir doch nichts draus. Ist doch okay, auf grün zu stehen“, lächelte Anders ihm entgegen, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und Daniel vor Schreck seine Handschuhe fallen ließ. Domen in seiner neongrünen Jacke tauchte ungefragt vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

„Grün?!“

„Naja, du weißt schon. Schönes kraftvoll leuchtendes Waldgrün“, grinste Anders ihn an, während er sich in aller Seelenruhe seine Schuhe zuband.

Er glaubte also auch, dass er irgendetwas am Laufen hatte. Er hatte definitiv den Hauptgewinn am heutigen Tag gezogen. Wieder schob sich Domen in seine Gedanken. Gleich würde er ihn wiedersehen. Im Aufwärmraum. Er spürte, wie seine Nerven begannen zu flattern. Er hasste es, dass der junge Slowene so viel Macht über ihn besaß.

„Fertig?“

Nein, dafür würde er wohl nie bereit sein. Tief atmete er durch. Er konnte sich ja schlecht hier drin verkriechen. „Dann lass uns das Ding mal rocken.“

Schweigend liefen sie durchs Springerdorf zu den Aufzügen, die sie in den Turm nach oben brachten. Von hier hatten sie eine imposante Aussicht auf die tobenden Massen in der Arena, die schon seit dem Probedurchgang lautstark die Athleten anfeuerten. Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und sie traten in den Aufenthaltsraum. Daniel überließ Anders den Vortritt, was sich im Nachhinein als Fehler erwies, da er geradewegs auf die zwei freien Plätze zusteuerte, die sich direkt gegenüber Domen befanden. Reflexartig wollte er Anders aufhalten und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest.

„Was?“, drehte Anders sich zu ihm um und Daniel starrte ihn an. Was hätte er ihm auch vor allen anderen sagen sollen? Irgendwie hatte er das nicht bis zum Schluss durchdacht, wie so einiges in den letzten Tagen.

„Ich ähm… hol mir noch ein Wasser. Du auch?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Nee, danke“, lehnte er ab und setzte sich. „Domen“, nickte Anders dem jungen Slowenen zu, der ohne jegliche Regung auf seinem Platz saß und sein Gesicht durch seine Skibrille verdeckte.

„Anders“, kam es knapp zurück, bevor sich alle wieder in Schweigen hüllten. Daniel verbot es sich, seine Augen auch nur in die Nähe des Slowenen zu lenken. Er widmete jeden Fetzen seiner flatterhaften Konzentration, die sich gerade im Kampf mit seinen Gefühlen befand, dem Wasser vor sich, als er sich neben Anders fallenließ. Erleichtert stellte Daniel fest, dass Domen zumindest nicht aufstand und den Platz wechselte.

Genaugenommen hätte ihnen auch eine Statue gegenübersitzen könne, die hätte Daniel vermutlich mehr über ihre Gefühlswelt verraten können. Andererseits sollte vielleicht auch er langsam mal anfangen, sich auf seinen bevorstehenden Sprung zu konzentrieren, dachte er, gerade als von unten begeisterter Jubel zu hören war.

„Passt doch!“, durchbrach Markus Eisenbichler die Stille, der etwas versteckt in der Ecke saß.

„Klasse Sprung!“, anerkennend nickte auch Anders, dessen Augen auf den Monitor gegenüber geheftet waren.

„War nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der mal wieder einen erwischt“, pflichtete Maciej dem Norweger bei und auch Kamil Stoch und Manuel Fettner hatten den Sprung von Wellinger offensichtlich als nicht so schlecht empfunden.

Immer noch zeigte Domen nicht die geringste Regung. Es machte Daniel fertig, dem Slowenen so gegenüber zu sitzen. Zum Greifen nah und doch so fern. Und wer wusste schon, was sich in seinem Kopf gerade abspielte. Musste er sich zusammenreißen, so still Daniel gegenüberzusitzen? Kostete es ihn viel Überwindung? Wusste er es überhaupt? Oder war seine Reaktion einfach nur so drastisch ausgefallen, weil er generell etwas gegen Schwule hatte, aber von ihm nichts ahnte? Was es für Daniel natürlich nicht besser machen würde. Das war einfach zu verkorkst!

Was tat er da überhaupt? Gleich würde er sich eine Schanze hinunterstürzen, die ihn Kopf und Kragen kosten konnte, wenn er nicht zu hundert Prozent konzentriert war und er lamentierte über sein ohnehin niemals existierendes Liebesleben. Er musste jetzt hier raus und anfangen, endlich seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Sich davon befreien. Die betäubende Leere mit offenen Armen empfangen.

„Ich bin schon mal draußen. Will noch ein wenig die Atmosphäre aufsaugen“, erklärte er Anders, der kurz nickte und Domen nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Draußen atmete Daniel die frische Luft ein. Begab sich in die Anfahrtsposition und begann, seine Imitationsübung. Er leerte seinen Kopf, stopfte alles in einen kleinen imaginären Tresor, was ihn belastete. Wieder brannte von der Menge Applaus zu ihm hoch. Er ließ sich davon nur zu gern anstecken. Er kreiste mit den Hüften, streckte seine Arme und Beine noch einmal. Vielleicht würde er ja eines Tages darüber hinwegkommen, dachte er, als lautes Gepolter an seine Ohren drang.

Das klang ganz so, als hätte jemand sehr viele Skier umgestoßen. Neugierig lief er um die Ecke, wo die Skier der Springer an der Wand lehnten. Oder zumindest gelehnt hatten. Denn nun lagen sie verstreut über den Boden verteilt und Mackenzie stand fluchend inmitten des Chaos´.

„Scheiße! Mist! Wer stellt die denn auch nur so ungünstig an die Wand?!“, schimpfte er verzweifelt und lehnte hektisch seine Skier gegen das Geländer, die sich prompt zu den anderen auf den Boden gesellten.

„Warte ich helfe dir!“, lief Daniel zu dem Kanadier, der ihn dankbar ansah.

„Oh, je! Entschuldige! Deine waren auch dabei was? Man ich bin mit den Enden irgendwie hängen geblieben und jetzt-“

„Jetzt, musst du zu deinem Sprung! Los, geh schon! Ich mach das hier“, unterbrach Daniel ihn mit Blick auf seine Startnummer. Der Kanadier würde in wenigen Minuten mit seinem Sprung dran sein und musste noch zur Materialkontrolle. Würde er hier noch mit aufräumen, dann käme er definitiv zu spät. Der Norweger jedoch hatte noch Zeit, war er doch als letzter in diesem ersten Durchgang an der Reihe.

„Sicher?“

„Jetzt geh schon“, schickte er ihn entschieden weg und begann, die Skier wieder an die Wand zu stellen.

„Dafür hast du was gut bei mir!“, rief er noch zurück, bevor er um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Fast gleichzeitig öffnete sich die Tür vor ihm und Taku Takeuchi und Domen traten heraus, die ebenfalls bald dran waren. 

„Bisschen ungünstiger Zeitpunkt um deiner Mikado Leidenschaft nachzugehen, meinst du nicht?“, ertönte Domens Stimme hinter ihm.

Überrascht sah Daniel auf und strich sich dabei eine Strähne, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war, beiseite. Das war ja fast ein normales Gespräch. Abwägend sah er zu Domen auf, der es ihm wirklich schwermachte, auch nur irgendeine Regung in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Außer seinem Mund, der sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen hatte, konnte er keine weitere Regung erkennen.

Es sollte ihm egal sein, wie Domen von ihm dachte. Hatte er nicht noch vor ein paar Minuten erfüllende Leere propagiert? Ihm war wirklich nicht zu helfen. Es machte ihn wütend. Domen machte ihn wütend mit seiner Art sich ständig wieder in seine Gedanken zu schleichen.

„Welche Skier sind deine?“, fragte Daniel Taku, der ein bisschen sprachlos hinter Domen stand und ignorierte den Slowenen. Die Japaner hatten eine etwas andere Gesprächskultur und Domens Geradlinigkeit hatte sie schon des Öfteren um Worte verlegen gemacht, auch wenn der Slowene es nicht absichtlich provozierte. Höflichkeit und Zurückhaltung zählten eben nicht unbedingt zu seinen Stärken.

„Ähm, ich springe welche von Fischer. Da müssten japanische Zeichen drauf sein und oben an den Skienden ein kleiner Vogel“, antwortete Taku, ließ sich neben Daniel nieder und begann, betreffende Skier zu durchsuchen.

„Warte, ich glaube, ja… das dürfte passen, oder?“, zog Daniel ein paar Skier, die ganz zuunterst lagen hervor und veranstaltete einen Höllenlärm dabei.

„Ja, danke. Ähm, ich würde dir ja noch helfen, aber-“

„Kein Problem. Los. Hau schon ab“, sagte der Norweger freundlich und sah Domen an, der sich damit abmühte an seine Skier zu kommen. Irgendwie schienen sie sich im Geländer verhakt zu haben.

„Ehrlich jetzt, Tande. Gleich nachdem du deine Gehbehinderung in den Griff bekommen hast, solltest du dein Trampelgen behandeln lassen“, stieß er angestrengt zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Mit all seinem Gewicht stemmte er sich gegen das Geländer doch nichts rührte sich. Seine verdammten Skier steckten im Geländer fest!

„Jetzt geh mal beiseite und meckere nicht so viel. Versuchs lieber wieder mit deiner Therapie, denn mit Gewalt, bekommst du deine Skier da nicht raus“, brummte Daniel und schob Domen einfach beiseite. Die Skier hatten sich zwischen der Halterung des Geländers, der Geländerwand selbst und dem Boden eingekeilt. „Oder mach dich nützlich und stell ein paar der anderen Skier wieder an die Wand.“

„Ich darf keine Norweger töten. Ich darf keine Norweger töten“, stimmte Domen sein Mantra an. Zu Daniels Überraschung , begann er jedoch tatsächlich nebenbei die restlichen Skier vom Boden aufzulesen.

Währenddessen besah Daniel sich das Dilemma, versuchte Domen nicht wieder in seine Gedanken zu lassen und begann, die Skier ein wenig zu drehen. Und ganz nebenbei zu beten, dass sie nicht brechen würden, denn so unglaublich stabil, waren Sprungskier dann nun auch nicht.

Hinter ihnen öffnete sich die Tür erneut und die nächsten Athleten traten aus dem Aufwärmraum.

„Herzlich willkommen bei Tandes Sprungskiverleih. Mein Name ist Domen Prevc und ich werde Sie heute bedienen“, begrüßte Domen die Neuankömmlinge und Daniel konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, was für einen seltsamen Anblick sie hier boten.

„Ich hätte ja mal nicht gedacht, dass du dich von Daniel rumkommandieren lassen würdest, aber so kann man sich täuschen“, antwortete Anders und Daniel hörte das breite Grinsen aus dessen Stimme heraus. Auch die anderen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Der Norweger zog noch ein letztes Mal an den Skiern, als sie unerwartet nachgaben. Mit einem Ruck flog er nach hinten, direkt vor die Füße des jungen Slowenen, der grinsend auf ihn hinabsah. Jetzt war er sich sicher: Domen hatte keine Ahnung.

„Aber vielleicht ist es ja doch andersherum. Unter uns gesagt, Domen, ich glaube du hast ihn in der Hand. Er scheint buchstäblich auf dich zu fliegen. Liegt dir quasi zu Füßen. Also ich würde mehr Lohn verlangen“, plapperte Anders vergnügt weiter, während Kamil, Markus und Jarkko sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten vor Lachen.

„Sehr witzig Anders“, wütend rappelte er sich wieder hoch und drückte Domen seine Skier in die Hand. „Und du solltest dich ein bisschen beeilen“, fügte er schroff hinzu und wandte sich ab. Er konnte die Reaktion des jüngsten Prevc-Sprosses heute Vormittag einfach nicht vergessen. Würde er ihn auch so ansehen, wenn er es wüsste? So voller Entsetzen? Oder gar mit Verachtung? Er konnte das nicht einfach ignorieren, auch wenn Domen es ja eigentlich nicht wissen konnte, dass er damit auch ihn traf.

„Wer ist eigentlich verantwortlich für dieses ganze Chaos?“, fragte der Finne ihn neugierig, während er seine Skier suchte.

„Mackenzie war da wohl etwas übermotiviert bei der Sache“, berichtete Daniel und wich den wachsamen Augen von Anders aus. Sie alle liefen gemeinsam an den Ablauf und verfielen einträchtig in Schweigen. Jeder hatte jetzt mit sich zu tun. 

Er ging hunderte Male seinen Ablauf durch, rief sich in Erinnerung, was der Coach gesagt hatte nach dem Probedurchgang. Er sah den anderen dabei zu, wie sie sich vom Bakken stürzten und hörte die Reaktion des Publikums laut und deutlich. Auch den Stadionsprecher, der sich bei den Weiten von Kraft und Stoch, überschlug vor lauter Begeisterung. Es würde also beinhart werden, im Geschäft zu bleiben. Vielleicht war Domen ja endlich der Schlüsselsprung zu dieser Schanze-

Nein! Er würde jetzt bei sich bleiben. Bei seinem Sprung. Alles andere war egal. Er klopfte sich auf die Brust, prüfte die Reißverschlüsse am Anzug, die alle bis obenhin geschlossen sein mussten, stieg in die Skier und rutschte auf den Balken. Visierte den Horizont an. Atmete noch einmal tief aus, und sah zu Alex, der ihn in eben jenem Moment abwinkte. Den Blick starr nach vorn auf den Absprung gerichtet, stieß er sich ab.

Sein Körper, der wie ein Brett in der Luft lag, schaukelte ein wenig hin und her. Er hatte genau wie im Probedurchgang irgendwas am Absprung verpasst. Seinen Körperschwerpunkt nicht richtig über die Skier bekommen. Das hatte er sofort nach den ersten Luftmetern gespürt.

Er landete bei 130 Metern. Die Menge jubelte ihm zu, doch er hörte es schon an der Intensität des Applauses, dass Kamil und Stefan weitergekommen sein mussten. Er bremste seine Geschwindigkeit herunter und kam neben Ronan, dem Franzosen und seinem Duellpartner zum Stehen. Höflich klatschten sie sich ab, als Daniels Ergebnis erschien: Nur der neunte Platz.

Er verließ hinter dem Franzosen die Arena, und schlängelte sich als erstes zum Monitor durch, um zu sehen, ob er noch irgendeine Chance nach vorn hatte. Denn unter Umständen hatte er mit diesem einen Sprung seine Tourneehoffnung mit aller Anstrengung begraben.

„Kopf hoch! Für dich ist noch nichts verloren“, tauchte Anders an seiner Seite auf, als Daniel seinen eigenen Namen auf der Liste fand. Direkt hinter dem von Domen. Natürlich war der Kleine mal wieder besser gesprungen. Aber auch er selbst lag mit seinen 15 Punkten noch nicht hoffnungslos zurück.

„Wie lief es bei dir?“, wollte Daniel wissen, scrollte aber im selben Moment schon in der Liste nach unten. Anders 128m hatten immerhin zu Platz siebzehn gereicht. Zufrieden wandte er sich ab.

„Passabel, würde ich sagen. Mir liegen die größeren Anlagen einfach besser“, zuckte er mit den Schultern. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu einer freien Bank, um sich schnell ihre Jacken überzuziehen und aus den unbequemen Sprungschuhen wieder herauszukommen.

Der Rückweg ins Springerlager gestaltete sich mit den Skiern wie immer schwierig. Überall liefen Menschen hektisch hin und her, um Informationen weiterzugeben, Skier neu zu wachsen oder im Fall der Presseleute noch schnell ein Interview zu erhaschen. Man musste immer höllisch aufpassen, nicht doch mal jemanden ausversehen die Skier an den Kopf zu knallen.

Gerade kamen ihre Container in Sicht und schon von Weitem erkannte er Cene, dessen Hand auf der Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders lag und die dieser genervt abschüttelte.

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!“, hörte Daniel Domen sagen, der sich abwandte und in voller Montur mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbeistiefelte, ohne auch nur irgendwen eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hatte wieder seine Skibrille aufgesetzt, seine Schutzmaske, die es unmöglich machte zu erahnen, was gerade sein Problem war.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Daniel dem jungen Slowenen nach, der eilends in die Wachskabine der Slowenen verschwand. Was da nur wieder passiert war?

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, der wird das schon überstehen und nächstes Jahr ist auch wieder Tournee.“

Verwundert sah Daniel den älteren Norweger an, der neben ihm stehen geblieben war.

Dabei war er so überrascht von dessen Aussage, dass ihm gar nicht bewusst war, dass er mitten im Springerdorf stand, Domen nicht gerade unauffällig beobachtet hatte und sich nun schon wieder Sorgen um den Jüngeren machte, obwohl er das hatte eigentlich nie wieder hatte tun wollen.

„Wieso sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?“, fragte Daniel reflexartig. „Und soo weit zurück ist er doch nun wirklich nicht“, rutschte es ihm doch noch hinterher. 

„Daniel, ehrlich. So blind kannst du doch gar nicht sein. Ich meine, ich weiß ja-“unerwartet brach Anders ab und wich dem Blick von Daniel aus. Das war so irgendwie nicht geplant gewesen.

„Was weißt du?“ –

„Vergiss es einfach“, lief Anders weiter, kam jedoch nicht sonderlich weit, da Daniel ihn am Arm zurückhielt.

„Was, Anders?“, unnachgiebig starrte er ihn an. Er hatte es satt ständig im Ungewissen zu sein. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was Anders ihm hatte sagen wollen. Warum sollte die Tournee für ihn vorbei sein, wenn er noch vor ihm auf dem siebten Platz lag? Sie standen sich reglos gegenüber. Mitten in all dem Gewusel, zwei Menschen, die stillstanden und sich musterten.

Dann sah Anders sich um und zerrte einen verwirrten Daniel am norwegischen Container vorbei, in den Schutz des Waldes. Hier waren sie wenigstens vor neugierigen Blicken und Ohren sicher.

„Was soll das?“, verlangte Daniel zu wissen, der sich über das seltsame Verhalten seines Teamkollegen wunderte.

Tief holte dieser Luft. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war, andererseits gab es den für solche Gespräche wohl nie und Daniel ahnte, so wie es aussah, sowieso schon, dass er etwas wusste.

Tief holte er Luft. „Ich weiß es, Daniel.“

Abwartend starrte er Daniel an. Beobachtete jede seiner Reaktionen. Ungeduldig zappelte er in der Stille, die unterbrochen wurde, durch das ferne Gewusel der Außenwelt und dem Schrei einer Eule.

„Du weißt was?“, brachte Daniel schließlich stockend hervor, der schwer damit beschäftigt war, sein inneres Chaos zu ordnen. Nicht wegzulaufen. Sich zu wappnen für das, was jetzt vielleicht gleich kam.

„Willst du dieses Spiel echt noch weiterspielen, Daniel? Wirklich? Du brauchst jemanden, dem du dich anvertrauen kannst! Ich hab doch in den letzten Wochen gesehen, wie dich das belastet. Deine fröhliche aufgesetzte Maske ist nämlich nicht so makellos wie du vielleicht glaubst. Für mich ist das echt okay. Das ändert doch nichts. Nicht für mich“, plapperte Anders drauf los und Daniel konnte nichts tun, als seinem Freund mit offenem Mund anzustarren, während es in ihm tobte. Meinte er tatsächlich das, was Daniel gerade dachte?

Die Angst, seinen Freund vielleicht doch zu verlieren, wenn er es zugab, das unsichere Hoffnungsgefühl, nicht mehr ganz allein auf dieser grausamen Welt zu sein, kämpften in ihm. Konnte er wirklich so viel Glück haben?

„Jetzt starr mich schon nicht so an! Ich werd schon nicht gleich den Exorzisten rufen. Ist doch okay, auf äh- … neongrün zu stehen. Und nur damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen. Ich habe keine Angst, dass große mysteriöse unheimliche S-Wort auszusprechen und mich damit zu infizieren, oder was es da sonst alles so für kranken Scheiß gibt, der da durchs Netz schwirrt. Die Wände haben Ohren und ich denke mir-“, plapperte Anders, der sich reichlich unbeholfen vorkam. Er hatte eine Menge zu dem Thema in den letzten Tagen gelesen, nur ein Leitfaden für ein derartiges Gespräch war leider nicht dabei gewesen.

„Du hast wirklich kein Problem damit?“, immer noch unsicher und reichlich zittrig sah Daniel Anders an. Er konnte Anders Aussagen noch gar nicht richtig realisieren. Viel zu sehr schwebte dieses Damoklesschwert über ihm, mit dem er immer noch darum kämpfte, ob es vielleicht nicht doch der bessere Weg war, sich weiterhin zu verleugnen.

„Naja, was heißt schon Problem. Ich meine, gut, über deinen Geschmack müssen wir echt noch mal ein Wörtchen reden… neongrün ist schon sehr speziell, aber sonst, wüsste ich nicht, was mich daran stören sollte. Es gibt nicht nur kranke Idioten da draußen, weißt du?“, legte er seine Hand beruhigend auf Daniels Schulter, die mutlos nach unten sanken. Wieder sah er die weitaufgerissenen schockierten Augen des Slowenen vor sich.

„Alles klar? Daniel? Ich sagte doch, dass es okay ist, oder war ich an irgendeiner Stelle undeutlich? Soll ich es vortanzen? Im Gegensatz zu dir, kann ich das auch wirklich gut, ich-“

„Nein, es ist nur…“, unterbrach Daniel seinen Freund, unsicher hielt er einen Moment inne, doch dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. All das, was ihn schon den ganzen Vormittag beschäftigte. Aufmerksam hörte Anders ihm zu. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass Daniel eine ganze Menge schweres Gepäck mit sich herumschleppte, aber dass es doch so viel war, bestürzte ihn. Am liebsten hätte er Daniel zusammengeschrien, warum er nicht eher etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte. Schließlich waren sie Freunde und das seit dem ersten Tag, als Daniel ins Team gekommen war.

„Deswegen warst du vorhin so komisch zu ihm! Aber ganz im Ernst: Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Daniel. Er mag ja viele Fehler haben und ich meine wirklich viele, aber Homophobie gehört sicher nicht dazu“, versuchte er Daniels Sorgen zu zerstreuen.

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Ehrlich, du hast es nicht gesehen. Sein Entsetzen, er sah aus, als würde gerade sein schlimmster Albtraum wahr werden“, versuchte er Anders begreiflich zu machen.

„Weil ich gesehen habe, wie er dich ansieht, Daniel, wenn er glaubt unbeobachtet zu sein. Das hat nichts mit Verachtung oder Ekel zu tun. Ich glaube ja eher, dass er dich auch mag, aber ihr seid wie zwei Wirbelstürme, die unaufhaltsam aufeinander zustürmen und dann wunderst du dich, wenn alles um euch herum ins Chaos stürzt?“, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue starrte er Daniel an, der von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen vor ihm stand.

„Ich- keine Ahnung. Momentan weiß ich einfach nichts mehr“, gab dieser zerknirscht zu. Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich bei Anders Worten, erneut ein kleiner Samen der Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimte, obwohl er geglaubt hatte, diesen noch vor ein paar Stunden mit Beton endgültig getötet zu haben. 

„Dafür hast du ja jetzt mich! Zusammen bekommen wir das schon geschaukelt. Glaub mir, das wird spitze! Aber jetzt, wirst du dafür sorgen, dass zumindest für einen von euch beiden, die Tournee noch nicht gelaufen ist“, klatschte Anders freudig wie ein kleines Kind in die Hände.

„Wieso soll für ihn die Tournee schon gelaufen sein? Immerhin liegt er einen Platz vor mir?“, fragte Daniel nach, dem der freudig erregte Gesichtsausdruck von Anders entging. Wenn er ihn bemerkt hätte, dann hätten bei ihm wohl jetzt alle Alarmglocken geläutet, denn Anders sah eindeutig wie jemand aus, der gerade etwas ausheckte.

„Liebe macht also doch blind. Da hätten wir den Beweis. Das ist Cene, Daniel. Dein Waldjunge liegt auf Platz 26!“, stöhnte Anders gekünstelt auf und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Oh, Shit.“ Kein Wunder, dass er vorhin so angepisst gewirkt hatte. Wie es ihm jetzt wohl damit ging? Nachdenklich starrte er auf die slowenische Unterbringung, als er gemeinsam mit Anders wieder in den Lichtschein des Springerdorfes trat.


	9. Domen - Oberstdorf - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMAX - I come with knives  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nt0MkotVIEc

Kühle Luft blies ihm um die Nase. Er hörte das Getöse der Menge. Wusste, wenn er auch diesen Sprung versaute, dann war es endgültig vorbei. Er versuchte, die Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, doch irgendwie hatten sich diese Biester mit Superkleber an seine Skier geheftet. Ungeduldig wartete der nächste Springer neben Domen auf seinen Einsatz. Er war dem Springer nicht schnell genug. Er schnallte sich die Skier an und war im Begriff, neben Domen auf den Balken zu klettern. Ungeduldig sah Domen zum Trainerturm, der in der Finsternis hell erleuchtet schien. Was dauerte denn da so lang? Er wollte es hinter sich bringen. Schnell. Doch Goran hatte den Windmonitor fest im Blick und nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt. Er war die Ruhe selbst, während Domen auf dem Balken ungeduldig vor sich hin zappelte.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Was, wenn er wieder versagen würde? Musste er dann wieder zurück? Aber er wollte nicht. Nein, das würde auf keinen Fall passieren. Niemals. Das würde der Sprung werden, der in die Geschichte einging. Er musste es einfach werden.

Endlich senkte Goran seine Fahne und Domen stieß sich vom Balken. Er fixierte den Absprung, während er langsam Fahrt aufnahm. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Thiessen neben der Spur herlaufen, der hektisch Fotos von ihm machte, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was machst du da, Kleiner? Du gehörst doch noch gar nicht auf eine Schanze. Überlass das besser deinem Bruder“, rief er ihm zu, während Domen versuchte, diesen Idioten zu ignorieren. Er würde es allen zeigen! Domen wandte den Blick wieder nach vorn zum Schanzentisch, der immer noch mindestens 20 Meter von ihm entfernt war. Warum kam der ihm so langsam entgegen? Das musste alles schneller gehen, dachte er, gerade als er über die Kante fuhr. Zu spät! Viel zu spät war er abgesprungen, um nicht zu sagen: drübergefahren ohne zu springen.

Er reckte seinen Körper nach oben zum Himmel. Er musste retten, was noch zu retten war, doch der Mond, der eben noch so nah gewesen war, schien sich immer weiter zu entfernen. Was war da los? Nein!

Der Hang kam unaufhaltsam näher. Das ging nicht! Unter ihm war doch gerade erst das aus Reißig gesteckte Logo des Skiclubs Oberstdorf zu sehen. Er begann wie wild mit den Armen zu rudern, als wäre er ein verdammter Vogel und versuchte durch seine Bewegungen noch ein Stück länger in der Luft zu bleiben, aber seine Skier schienen wie Magneten vom Erdboden angezogen zu werden.

Verzweiflung machte sich breit, übernahm die Kontrolle. Was passierte da? Warum fiel er wie ein Stein auf den Boden? Warum waren seine Gliedmaßen so schwer? Er sah auf seine Schuhe. Dort schien alles okay zu sein.

Da begann er aus heiterem Himmel sein Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Wurde herumgerissen, wankte von der einen zur anderen Seite und kämpfte gegen einen Absturz an. Angst breitete sich aus. Was passierte hier?! Es wehte nicht mal ein Lüftchen!  
Da kippten seine Skier ohne Vorwarnung nach vorn.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er Jay und den Weihnachtsmenschen auf seinen Skispitzen sitzen sah, die sich innig umschlangen und sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Erschrocken zuckte Domen zusammen. Das ging doch nicht! Was sollte das? Die sollten aufhören!

Empört versuchte Domen sie mit den Armen von seinen Skispitzen zu stoßen, doch er kam nicht an sie heran. Seine Arme waren zu kurz. Jedes Mal wenn er glaubte sie endlich erreichen zu können, um sie herunterzustoßen, rückten sie weiter in die Ferne.  
„Ihr da! Das ist hier ist nicht die Knutschecke beim Abschlussball! Jetzt geht schon weg! Hier geht es schließlich um mein Leben!“, schrie Domen sie ungehalten an. Beinahe gleichzeitig wandten sie sich Domen zu und sahen ihn verärgert an.

„Hast du Angst vor ein bisschen Wasser?“, fragten sie aus einem Munde und verzogen ihre Gesichter provokant zu Kussmündern, als ihn etwas Glitschiges an der Schulter traf und ihn abermals aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Hey! Was soll das?!“, verärgert versuchte er, noch einmal alle seine Kräfte zu mobilisieren, um die beiden Störenfriede endgültig loszuwerden. Doch im nächsten Moment trafen ihn weitere Geschosse an seinem Körper, die ihn gefährlich ins Wanken brachten.

„Jetzt hört auf damit! Ihr bringt alles durcheinander!“, brüllte er die zwei panisch an, die sich mit ihren Mündern wie klebrige Nacktschnecken aneinander gesaugt hatten und Domen weiter bombardierten.

Verärgert wollte er die Geschosse abwehren, konnte seine Arme jedoch nicht richtig heben. Das war der Moment in dem er bemerkte, dass die Geschosse an ihm kleben blieben und ihn bewegungsunfähig werden ließen.

Er wurde schwerer! Alles wurde schwerer. Er schwebte keine zehn Zentimeter mehr über den Boden! Der K-Punkt befand sich irgendwo am Horizont, den musste er erreichen. Er versuchte, sich von der Schwere zu befreien, strich sich über die Arme um diese Dinger wieder loszuwerden und griff in etwas glitschig Weiches. Angeekelt zog er seine Hand zurück und betrachtete seinen Arm. Das waren ja Münder, die sich da an ihm festsaugten! Nein, die ihn küssten! Panisch sah er sich um. Warum tat denn niemand etwas?!

Jemand musste ihm helfen! Er spähte zurück zum Trainerturm, um Goran ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er Hilfe brauchte. Doch Goran stand nicht mehr dort. Stattdessen sah er in das ruhige Gesicht von Andrej, der ihm mit seiner dampfenden Tasse Kräutertee zuprostete, während seine Arme immer schwerer wurden, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers. Wer zum Teufel hatte den denn dort hoch gelassen? Wo war Goran, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?!

Dann berührten seine Skier den Boden, er landete mit dem Arsch im Schnee und rutschte den langen Hang hinunter. Unten wurde er lautstark von den Zuschauern empfangen. Doch das war kein Applaus.

„Seht euch doch mal den armen Kleinen an!“ – „Nicht traurig sein, das nächste Mal klappt es bestimmt.“ – „Du bist trotzdem toll gesprungen!“ – „Wo tut es denn weh? Sollen wir pusten?“

Wütend sah Domen sich im Auslauf um. Was sollte das? Doch bevor er realisierte, was mit ihm geschah, kam Peter auf ihn zu, der mitleidig auf ihn herabsah. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du noch zu klein für einen richtigen Wettbewerb bist. Komm, ich bring dich zurück.“ Wieso war der plötzlich so groß?!

„Was? Hey! Nein! Lass mich runter! Peter, ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich runterlassen! Das wirst du noch bereuen!“, zeterte er, als Peter ihn auf den Arm nahm. Domen zerrte an Peters Haaren, um ihn dazu zu zwingen, ihn wieder runter zu lassen. Er konnte alleine laufen, er war schließlich schon erwachsen!

„Nein, Domen! Lass das! Das ist nicht nett!“, schnappte sein Bruder seinen Arm und trug ihn an all den Zuschauern vorbei, die an der Bande standen und Babyfratzen zogen.

„Ist er nicht süß? Bist du nicht ein süßer kleiner Skispringer?“, riss eine blonde Frau ihren roten Erdbeermund unverschämt weit auf und sah ihn verzückt an, als er wütend seine Zunge herausstreckte. „Was bist du nur für ein süßer kleiner Schlingel!“, kicherte sie begeistert. Und Domen blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr einen Todesblick zuzuwerfen, den sie mit einem Lachen quittierte. Vielleicht fand sie es ja auch noch süß, wenn er ihr die Augen auskratze.

Warum nahm ihn niemand ernst?! Was sollte das?! Er war erwachsen! Da schob sich ein Laufgitter in sein Blickfeld, das vor ihrer Mannschaftsunterkunft stand und das Peter ansteuerte. Er würde doch wohl nicht- Nein, das würde er nicht wagen! Er wollte da nicht rein! Er gehörte dort nicht hin! 

„Wehe du setzt mich in das Teil! Wag es ja nicht! Peter! Nein!“, schlug er wild mit Armen und Beinen um sich. Doch Peter ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und setzte ihn in das kleine Laufgitter, dass mindestens doppelt so hoch wie er selbst war. Genau wie alle anderen die um ihn herumstanden und auf ihn herabsahen.

Bedrohlich kamen sie immer näher und ehe er es sich versah, hatte er einen Teddy in der einen und eine Babyflasche in der anderen Hand. Peter hielt ihm ein Mobile aus Siegerpokalen vors Gesicht. Gierig wollte Domen danach greifen, doch Peter zog sie immer wieder weg, wenn er kurz davor war, sie endlich in die Finger zu bekommen.

„Wenn du groß bist, wirst du vielleicht auch mal so einen gewinnen“, strich Peter seinem kleinen Bruder zart über den Kopf und ließ ihn allein. Domen sah wie hypnotisiert zu den Pokalen, die so schön über seinem Kopf baumelten und für ihn unerreichbar in der Sonne glitzerten.

Er wollte unbedingt auch so einen haben. „Ich will, ich will, ich will!“, begann er zu schreien und spürte wie sich Wuttränen in seinen Augen sammelten.

„Was willst du, Butterprinzessin?“

Aus dem Nichts tauchte hoch über ihm Daniels Kopf auf. Seine blonden Haare glitzerten wunderschön in der Sonne, seine Augen glichen einer grünen Sommerwiese in die er sich am liebsten gelegt hätte. Plötzlich war Domen sich nicht mehr so sicher, was er wollte. 

„Ich-… Ich will…“, stotterte Domen.

„Willst du küssen? Ich will einen Kuss. Küss mich.“ Neben Domen kamen kleine Lippen auf dünnen Beinchen zu ihm gelaufen. Sie riefen nach ihm. Panik breitete sich aus. Nein! Er wollte nicht!

NEIN!

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Sein Herz klopfte laut gegen seine Brust und sein Atem war schnell und flach. Vollkommen verwirrt, brauchte er einen Moment, um zu realisieren wo er war und, dass er geträumt hatte.

„Alles klar bei dir?“ Besorgt sah Jurij ihn an, der direkt neben ihm im Auto saß.

„Sicher“, antwortete er knapp und Jurij wandte sich wieder Jernej zu, der ihm irgendetwas auf seinem Handy zeigte. Vermutlich hatte seine Frau ihm wieder ein Video oder Foto von seiner Tochter geschickt, dass er wieder unbedingt allen zeigen musste. Ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Domen lehnte seine Stirn an die kühle Glasscheibe des Autofensters und beobachtete die Lichter, die schnell an ihnen vorbeizogen. Er hatte sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um sich vor den Blicken der anderen zu schützen.

Das war mit Abstand der verstörendste Traum gewesen, den er jemals gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er es damit auf Anhieb in die Top-Ten der Patienten schaffen, die ihren Psychiatern feuchte Träume bescherten. Wenigstens ein Wettkampf, bei dem er Chancen hatte ohne Probleme zu gewinnen.

Dabei war die Botschaft, die ihm sein Unterbewusstsein da auf äußerst kreativ verquere Weise hatte mitteilen wollen, recht einfach: Er hatte es vergeigt. Und das in Rekordgeschwindigkeit. Schon nach dem ersten Sprung war klar gewesen, dass er mit der Tourneeentscheidung nichts mehr zu tun haben würde.

Er war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass er ganz allein seine Sprünge versaut hatte. Goran und er hatten sich gemeinsam die Videoaufnahmen seiner Sprünge angesehen und ihm hatten tatsächlich nur noch Paddel in der Hand gefehlt. Diesmal war es sogar noch deutlicher zu sehen gewesen, als bei der Qualifikation.

Dabei hatte er es beim Absprung nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er diesen Armtick entwickelt hatte! Er hatte einfach nur allen zeigen wollen, dass er trotz seines Alters dazu in der Lage war, um den Sieg mitzuspringen! Gerade nachdem Daniel ihn wie ein nerviges Kleinkind weggeschickt hatte. So wie es aussah, plauderte der Norweger lieber mit Erwachsenen wie Anders, Kamil oder Jarkko. Hauptsache zum Triezen hatten sie jemanden. Jarkko! Ausgerechnet! Der war doch noch grüner hinter den-

„Lauscher aufgesperrt! Gleich sind wir am Hotel. In einer halben Stunde habt ihr euren Krempel aus den Zimmern in die Autos geschafft. Ich will pünktlich zum Abendessen in Garmisch sein. Noch Fragen?“, unterbrach Goran ihre Gespräche.

Genervt verdrehte Domen im Schutz seiner Kapuze die Augen. Was sollte daran auch nicht zu verstehen sein?

„Domen, würde es dich umbringen mir ein Zeichen zu geben, dass du mich verstanden hast?“, verärgert sah der Coach ihn an.

„Halbe Stunde, sonst bekommen wir die Konsequenzen eines ausgehungerten Coaches zu spüren“, gab er genervt von sich und versuchte, das allgemein einsetzende Kichern zu ignorieren. Nur Peter sah ihn mit einer Mischung missbilligenden Schockes an. Hatten die keine eigenen Probleme? 

Stumm bedachte Goran seinen Schützling mit einem warnenden Blick. Er konnte ja verstehen, dass Domen enttäuscht war, aber er sollte es besser nicht zu weit treiben.  
Der Kleintransporter wurde langsamer und hielt vor dem Hotel. Sie stiegen aus und liefen unter den neugierigen Blicken der Hotelgäste durch die Lobby. Hier sah es so ähnlich aus, wie noch am Vormittag. Überall stapelten sich Taschen. Sie waren offensichtlich nicht die einzigen, die heute noch nach Garmisch fahren würden.

Sie drängelten sich zusammen in den Fahrstuhl und warteten darauf, dass er endlich losfuhr. Sie hatten schon in den letzten Tagen festgestellt, dass das nicht unbedingt das schnellste Modell war.

Während die anderen munter schwatzend in dem engen Raum standen, hatte Domen sich ganz nach hinten gedrängelt und lehnte stumm an der Wand in der Hoffnung, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Seine Kapuze, die er in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte, sollte zusätzlich ausreichend Aussagekraft besitzen.

„Alles klar bei dir?“

Oder auch nicht. Peter war neben ihn getreten und sah ihn an.

„Alles bestens“, antwortete Domen knapp und wandte seinem Bruder den Rücken zu. Die Botschaft sollte jetzt eigentlich deutlich sein.

„Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Und so eine Tournee kann einen schon mal nervös machen“, setzte Peter über seinen Rücken nach.

Kurz vorm Platzen schloss Domen die Augen. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Zar Peter der Große war viel zu erhaben, um auf so etwas wie kalte Schultern Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Er war wie eine Zecke. Hatte er erst einmal Blut geleckt, verbiss er sich so lang in eine Sache, bis nur rohe Gewalt ihn davon abbringen konnte. „Es ist alles okay. Kannst du dich dann bitte wieder deinen eigenen Problemen zuwenden?!“

„Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los?“

„Gar nichts ist los!“, zischte er. Es war alles perfekt…

Er hatte heute seine Sprünge versaut. Okay. Die Tournee war futsch. Auch gut. Aber das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass jetzt alles für ihn verloren war und er auf die Suche nach einem Messer gehen würde. Unabhängig davon, dass er sowieso kein Blut sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass das nicht spurlos an einem vorüber geht-“

„Peter, such dir wen anders für deine Selbsthilfegruppe!“, fuhr er laut herum und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Teams.

„Du suchst Mitglieder für eine Selbsthilfegruppe?“ –

„Und sagst uns nichts?!“

Jernej und Jurij sahen Peter empört an, der die Augen verdrehte. Gelegenheit vorbei. Vor den anderen würde Domen nie damit herausrücken, was ihn beschäftigte. Und Peter wusste einfach, dass es irgendetwas gab. Die Szene im Kraftraum war Beweis genug gewesen.

„Was soll denn Ziel des Ganzen sein?“, neugierig sahen sie zu ihnen herüber.

„Wie lerne ich meinen zwanghaften Helferdrang erfolgreich zu unterdrücken. Peter will endlich lernen, seinen Mitmenschen nicht mehr so auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich freue mich zu sehen, dass es Menschen gibt, die ihn offensichtlich dabei unterstützen wollen“, stichelte Domen und sah seinen Bruder an, dessen Lippen sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst hatten.

Stille breitete sich aus, die vom Pling des Fahrstuhls unterbrochen wurde und den Insassen verkündete, dass sie auf ihrem Stockwerk angekommen waren. Sie beeilten sich, auf ihre Zimmer zu kommen. Der Zeitrahmen bis zur Abfahrt war nicht sonderlich breit gewählt.

Domen begann ohne Umschweife, genau wie Anže, seine Sachen in seine Taschen zu pfeffern. Er hasste es, seine Sachen zusammenpacken zu müssen. Nicht nur, dass seine Sachen ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben schienen und in jeder noch so unmöglichen Ecke herumlagen, nein oftmals gelang es ihm auch nicht, sie wieder so in die Tasche zu quetschen, dass diese sich wieder schließen ließ.

„Wenn Goran das sehen würde, würde er dafür sorgen, dass du bei den Aufräumarbeiten nach den Wettkämpfen im Zuschauerbereich hilfst.“

„Musst du nicht packen, Cene?“

„Hab ich vorher schon gemacht. Und ich dachte, ich nutze meine knappbemessene Freizeit, um zu sehen, wie mein Lieblingsbruder vorankommt“, setzte Cene sich ungefragt auf eines der Betten und betrachtete den Jüngeren.

„Wie reizend. Wie komm ich zu der Ehre? Nein. Warte. Ich kann es mir denken. Peter wirkt ansteckend, hab ich Recht?“, brummte Domen frustriert. Wieso war eigentlich immer er das Opfer? Wenn die beiden so gern Moralvorträge hielten, warum dann nicht sich gegenseitig? Wäre die perfekte Lösung für alle. Die beiden konnten sich reden hören und er hatte seine wohlverdiente Ruhe.

„Er meint es doch nur gut“, seufzte Cene und zog Domens Laptopladekabel unter seinem Arsch hervor, auf dass er sich gesetzt hatte. „Nettes Kuscheltier“, grinste sein Bruder und Domen wurde widerstrebend an seinen Traum erinnert. „Du könntest ruhig ein bisschen netter zu ihm sein.“

„Ich bin nett!“, protestierte Domen aufgebracht und schüttelte die Erinnerung wieder ab. Dieser Traum gehörte verboten. Ganz eindeutig. 

„Wirklich? Was war vorhin im Aufzug?“, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Cene ihn an.  
„Hey, ich hab ihm mit aller Höflichkeit die kalte Schulter gezeigt und ihm so signalisiert, dass ich nicht reden möchte. Wenn er das absichtlich ignoriert, ist das nicht meine Schuld“, versuchte er Cene zu erklären, dass nicht er das Problem war.

Lachend kam Anže aus dem Bad. „Das nennst du höflich? Ehrlich, was ist bei dir dann unhöflich? Ein Schuss ins Bein?“

„Ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung. Peter zwingt mich doch förmlich! Er weigert sich, die konventionellen Anzeichen der Gesprächsverweigerung auch nur wahrzunehmen! Was bleibt mir da bitte noch übrig?!“, wehrte er standhaft alle Anschuldigungen ab. Diesen Schuh würde er sich mit Sicherheit nicht allein anziehen. Peter war bei Weitem nicht so unschuldig, für wie alle ihn hielten.

Anklagend sah er zu seinem Bruder. Warum nur nahmen alle immer Peter in Schutz und er war der Arsch?! Wütend setzte er sich auf seine Tasche, um den Reißverschluss zuzubekommen.

„Hör mal, ich will dir ja in deinen Egotripp nicht reinreden, aber nimm seine Hilfe doch einfach mal an. Auch wenn du sie vielleicht gerade nicht brauchst. Dann ist Peter zufrieden, lässt dich für eine Weile in Ruhe und alle sind glücklich“, schlug Cene gutmütig vor und Anže, der gerade aus seiner Flasche getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich. Böse sah Cene ihn an. 

„Negativ“, antwortete Domen knapp. Das war ein absolut indiskutabler Vorschlag. Darüber würde er nicht einmal nachdenken. Manchmal fragte sich Domen, ob sein Bruder wirklich so blauäugig war. Würde er einmal nachgeben, würde er Peter doch nie wieder von seinem Arsch kriegen.

„Stimmt ja. Ich vergaß. Du kannst ja keine Hilfe annehmen. Und um Hilfe bitten erst Recht nicht“, seufzte Cene frustriert. Für ihn war es nicht einfach mit seinen Brüdern. Er bemühte sich zwar, sich nach Kräften aus deren Verhältnis herauszuhalten, aber meistens geriet er dann doch in die Schusslinie. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es den beiden ständig gelang, sich in die Wolle zu kriegen.

„Oh du mein liebster aller Brüder, würdest du mir die Gnade erweisen und mir mit meiner Tasche helfen?“, blitzte Domen ihn an und fühlte sich unglaublich gut dabei. Von wegen, er konnte nicht um Hilfe bitten.

„Das zählt nicht. Du weißt, dass ich es anders meinte“, stellte er klar, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Domen war einfach unmöglich. Trotzdem half er ihm den Reißverschluss der Tasche zu bändigen.

„Sicher-“

„Seid ihr fertig, Mädels? Wir müssen lohooos“, trällerte Jurij, betrat uneingeladen das Zimmer und unterbrach das kleine Kaffeekränzchen seiner Teamkollegen. Und gerade, als er zu Jernej weitergehen wollte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. „Du weißt schon, dass da noch ein Haufen Sachen liegen, die in die Tasche da müssen Domen?!“

Tatsächlich hatte Domen erst die Hälfte seiner persönlichen Sachen in die Tasche gestopft, die trotzdem schon so aussah, als würde sie gleich platzen. Goran hatte sie bevor sie zur Tournee gefahren waren, noch einmal ausdrücklich ermahnt nicht so viel unnötiges Gepäck mitzuschleppen, da die Autos mit denen sie unterwegs waren, nicht den größten Stauraum aufwiesen. So hatte er die Parole: Jeder nur eine Tasche für seine privaten Dinge, ausgegeben.

„Wer sagt denn, dass das meine Sachen sind?“, wollte Domen entrüstet wissen, doch Jurij sah ihn einfach nur stumm weiter an. Dafür kannte er den jüngsten Prevc-Spross inzwischen zu gut, um sich von so etwas verunsichern zu lassen.

„Okay! Wenn es dich glücklich macht. Aber – Trommelwirbel bitte – ich habe gelernt. Nachdem ich das letzte Mal meine Tasche unzählige Male zusammen- und wieder ausgepackt habe, bis endlich alles drin war und damit den mächtigen Zorn des Goran auf mich gezogen habe, weil wir beinahe den Flieger verpasst hätten, habe ich dieses Mal eine Geheimwaffe dabei“, geheimnisvoll grinste er die anderen an, während er mit seiner Hand in dem kleinen Seitenfach in seinem Rucksack kramte. „Tadaaa!“

„Mülltüten?!“

„Wieso nicht? Die sind stabil und bieten genügend Stauraum für meine Klamotten und sparen mir eine Menge Zeit. Ist doch super!“ Domen konnte die fehlende Begeisterung seiner Teamkollegen einfach nicht verstehen. Er fand seine Idee einfach nur genial. Geradezu Nobelpreisverdächtig. Ungerührt lief er durchs Zimmer und stopfte die restlichen Sachen äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst in seine schwarze Mülltüte.

„Ich sage es dir: Sieh lieber zu, dass Goran das nicht merkt“, riet Jurij Domen sprachlos und verließ kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer. Dem war einfach nicht mehr zu helfen. „Ich glaube, die eine Tasche-Parole schließt Mülltüten mit ein.“

„Bringen wir unsere Sachen zum Aufzug. Jurij hat Recht, Goran wird es nicht gefallen, wenn du schon wieder zu spät bist“, bemerkte Cene und lief aus dem Raum.

„Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der ab und an zu spät kommt“, brummte Domen, als er anfing seine Sachen zu schultern.

„Aber du bist derjenige, der immer als Letzter spät dran ist“, gluckste Anže und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Kommentarlos schob Domen sich an ihm vorbei. „Unabhängig davon, dass dein ‚ab und an‘ ein dehnbarer Begriff zu sein scheint.“

Und darauf würde er gar nicht erst antworten.

Während Cene den Aufzug offenhielt, holten die beiden anderen ihr Gepäck aus dem Zimmer. Mit den ganzen Sprunganzügen, Taschen, Rucksäcken und Domens Mülltüte mussten sie mehrere Male hin und herlaufen, bis sie endlich alles hatten. Die Fahrt nach unten schien eine weitere Ewigkeit zu dauern und Domen schwor sich, er würde den Fahrstuhl dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn Goran ihn zusammenstauchen würde. Er konnte ja nicht an allem Schuld sein.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, atmete er erleichtert auf und sie räumten alles auf den Gang, um den Fahrstuhl für die anderen Hotelgäste freizumachen.

Domen war so damit beschäftigt, sich zu beeilen, dass er total blind für seine Umgebung beladen mit seiner Tasche und der Mülltüte, etwas Orangenes umrannte und dabei etwas noch viel Größeres laut krachend mit sich riss.

„Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpassen?!“, schimpfte er ohne nachzudenken, bevor er überhaupt realisierte, dass es Daniel war, auf dem er gelandet war, und der nicht minder entgeistert zu ihm aufsah. Offenbar hatte Daniel bei seinem Versuch den Sturz zu verhindern, den Kleiderständer mit den Sprunganzügen der Norweger mit sich gerissen. Daher also der Lärm.

Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde realisierten die beiden, dass ihr kleines Missgeschick nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Tom und Anders waren am anderen Ende der Kleiderstange gewesen und wurden von heftigen Lachanfällen geschüttelt, genauso wie Cene und Anže.  
"Mitreißend", kicherte Tom und suchte Halt bei Anders, der ebenfalls vor Lachen schon fast am Boden lag.

„ Zählt das jetzt noch als Déjà-Vu?“, brachte Anders Fannemel mühsam über die Lippen, der nach einem Taschentuch kramte, um seine Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Domen sah Daniel gebannt an, der genau wie er in einem Moment der Starre gefangen schien. Sie fixierten einander und vor Domens geistiges Auge schob sich Jay, der den Weihnachtsmenschen mit seinen Küssen verschlang. Hitze durchfuhr ihn.

„Ehrlich, überall wo du auftauchst, verbreitest du das reinste Chaos, Prevc“, lachte Anže, den inzwischen nichts mehr wunderte.

Augenblicklich kam Leben in den jungen Slowenen. Er rollte sich so schnell er konnte von Daniel runter, der ihn angesichts seiner plötzlich erwachenden Lebensgeister komisch musterte. Mit hoch roten Wangen wandte Domen sich ab. Er brauchte jetzt etwas zu tun und versuchte allein den Kleiderständer wieder hochzuhieven, ließ ihn jedoch vor Schreck wieder fallen. Daniel, der sich ebenfalls wieder hatte erheben wollen, verhedderte sich bei seinem Versuch und wäre beinahe ein zweites Mal zu Boden gegangen, wenn Tom nicht so schnell reagiert hätte.

Stirnrunzelnd musterte Tom die Mülltüte, die mitten im Gang lag und in dessen Strippen sich Daniel verfangen hatte. „Wer stellt denn einfach seinen Müll hier ab?“

„Das ist kein Müll“, lachte Cene. „Das ist Domens Reisegepäck“, klärte er den verwirrt aussehenden Norweger auf.

„In einer Mülltüte?!“ – „Ja, und? Was dagegen?“

„Daniel, du scheinst echt ein Talent dafür zu haben, dich in Domens Sachen zu verfangen“, feixte Anders und erntete einen weiteren bösen Blick von Daniel.

„Das hat absolut nichts mit mir zu tun. Das macht die Gehbehinderung“, wies Domen ohne weiter nachzudenken jegliche Anschuldigungen von sich, als er einen weiteren Versuch startete den Kleiderständer wieder aufzustellen, um seine unpassenden Gedanken loszuwerden.

„Lass mal, du hast schon genug angestellt“, tadelte Daniel ihn wie ein Kind, dass gerade verbotenerweise aus der Keksdose genascht hatte und klang dabei aus tiefstem Herzen frustriert.

„Das war nicht mit Absicht! Ich hab-“

„Nicht hingesehen und bist einfach drauf losgestürmt. Wie immer“, beendete Daniel seinen Satz. Domen blitzte den Norweger wütend an.

Irgendwie hatte er ja schon geahnt, dass der Norweger nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, immerhin waren sie sich inzwischen zweimal über den Weg gelaufen und Domen war jedes Mal ohne eine einzige Erwähnung seines von Daniel mit Sorgfalt ausgesuchtem Spitznamens davongekommen. Aber er würde sich nicht wie ein Kind behandeln lassen, nur weil Mr. Lahmarsch schlechte Laune hatte.

„Domen! Schaffst du dann vielleicht heute noch deine Sachen ins Auto, statt quatschend in der Gegend zu stehen?!“, rief Peter genervt quer durch die Lobby. Waren Anže und Cene etwa unsichtbar?! Die standen direkt neben ihm!

„Ja, Domen. Quatsch nicht so viel.“ Schadenfroh grinsten Anže und Cene ihn an, bevor sie sich einen Teil ihrer Taschen schnappten und sich beeilten sie zum Auto zu bringen, bevor sie doch noch Ärger bekommen würden.

„Seins kenne ich ja, aber was genau hast du eigentlich heute für ein Problem?“, ignorierte Domen seine sogenannten Freunde und zeigte zuerst auf Peter und sah dann Daniel fragend an.

„Entschuldigt kurz. Wir müssen dann mal weiter“, drängelte sich Anders an den beiden vorbei und schubste Tom vorwärts, der sich nur äußerst widerwillig abwandte. „Immer dann, wenn es gerade spannend wird“, brummte er. Gern hätte er den Schlagabtausch mit Domen weiter beobachtet. Schließlich war der Slowene dafür bekannt, von einer unterhaltsamen Katastrophe in die nächste zu schlittern.

„Ich hab kein Problem“, brummte Daniel unbehaglich und fixierte einen Punkt hinter Domen.

Da war es wieder. Dieses Nichts am Ende des Satzes. Warum störte ihn das überhaupt so?

„Klar, deswegen rennst du hier auch Konfetti streuend durch die Gegend“, schnaubte Domen und musterte den Norweger.

„Jetzt sei nicht so kindisch“, antwortete Daniel, während er entschuldigend einer Gruppe Hotelgäste zulächelte, die sich an ihnen vorbeidrängelten.

„Kindisch?! Ich bin-“

„Prevc! Was genau ist an dreißig Minuten so schwer zu verstehen?!“, unterbrach Goran den sich anbahnenden Ausbruch von Domen und klang dabei ziemlich geladen. Offenbar hatte er heute einmal zu oft auf den Slowenen warten müssen.

„Ja!“, schrie er ungehalten zurück. „Ehrlich und die meinen, ich bin unausgeglichen!“, brummelte er leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und bückte sich, um seine Sachen vom Boden aufzulesen.

„Ja, warum nur?“, schnaubte Daniel und sah Domen bei seinem Tun zu.

„Okay, was hab ich dir bitte getan?“, fragend sah Domen den Norweger an. „Und jetzt sag nicht nichts! Du bist den ganzen Tag schon so komisch zu mir, seit-“ Überrascht hielt Domen inne. Wieder sah er Jay und den Weihnachtsmenschen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Daniels Lippen, die ihn hypnotisch anzuziehen schienen und die der Norweger fest aufeinandergepresst hatte.

Daniel strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er sah so aus, als wäre er am liebsten gerannt. Genau wie Domen selbst, als ihm bewusstwurde, was er da gerade tat.

„Weißt du was, vergiss es.“ Schulterte Domen seinen Rucksack, nahm seine Reisetasche in die eine, die Sprunganzüge in die andere Hand und stürzte aus der Lobby.

Daniel starrte dem Slowenen fassungslos hinterher. Er hatte ihn schon wieder stehengelassen. Und nicht nur ihn, nein, auch seine Mülltüte stand noch neben ihm, als der Norweger das slowenische Fahrzeug am Fenster vorbeifahren sah.


	10. Daniel - Garmisch-Partenkirchen - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrianne - 10000 Stones  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Stf3kO5Q4Vg

„Dein Problem wird sich nicht in Luft auflösen, nur weil du es mit dem Blick der Finsternis versuchst abzustechen“, rief Anders, der gerade aus dem Bad kam und Daniel betrachtete, wie er grübelnd im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett saß und die Mülltüte, die in der Ecke gegenüberstand, anstarrte.

„Was? Nein! Ich meine, ich hab nicht-“, stammelte Daniel ertappt. Tatsächlich war das nicht das erste Mal, dass Anders ihn dabei innerhalb der letzten zwölf Stunden erwischt hatte. Er hatte seinen Blick, seit er die Mülltüte in der Hotellobby in Oberstdorf gesehen hatte, nicht mehr wirklich von ihr losbekommen. Als würden in ihr all die Antworten auf seine Fragen stecken. Dabei wollte er doch aufhören. Aufhören sich weiter irgendwelchen Illusionen hinzugeben. Domen hatte es schließlich nicht einmal geschafft, dass schwule Pärchen auch nur anzusprechen, geschweige denn auszusprechen! Und dann, als Domen ihn umgerannt hatte… der Slowene hatte ja beinahe so getan, als hätte Daniel eine ansteckende Krankheit, so schnell war er vom Boden aufgestanden! Was sollte er da bitte schon denken?!

„Sicher hast du das nicht. Dein grübelnder Blick lief ins Leere, die Mülltüte ist nur zufällig dieselbe Richtung. Schon klar“, kommentierte Anders trocken und lief zum Schrank, um sich ein T-Shirt herauszuholen. Er war ein ordentlicher Mensch. Und er mochte es, seine Sachen ausgepackt zu haben. „Wieso sprichst du nicht einfach noch einmal mit ihm?“

„Und was soll ich bitte sagen? Ich hasse es, dass du ein homophober Arsch zu sein scheinst?! Das verletzt meine Gefühle und weißt du wieso? Ich steh auf dich, du Idiot? Klar. Prima Idee, Anders“, verdrossen schlug er mit der Faust auf seine Bettdecke. Das war alles so eine verquirlte Scheiße!

„Irgendwie hätte ich dich zurückhaltender eingeschätzt, aber wenn es dir weiterhilft, wieso nicht?“, zog Anders sich ungerührt sein T-Shirt über.

„Man, Anders! Das ist nicht witzig!“, fauchte der jüngere Norweger und schmiss ein Kissen nach seinem Zimmerkollegen.

„Siehst du mich lachen? Ehrlich Daniel, du musst das irgendwie auf die Reihe kriegen! Und vor allen Dingen dich!“, fing er das Geschoss ab und setzte sich neben Daniel aufs Bett.

„Denkst du, ich versuche nicht alles, um irgendwie damit klarzukommen? Aber ich schaffs nicht! Ich bekomm ihn einfach nicht aus meinem dämlichen Schädel. Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, dass ich es schaffen kann, ihn zu vergessen, stürmt er durch irgendeinen verschollen geglaubten Hintereingang wieder rein und hinterlässt das reinste Chaos, dass ich dann wieder flicken darf… Mir geht langsam das Flickzeug aus, Anders“, gab Daniel verzweifelt zu und fühlte sich so verdammt hilflos.

„Dann eben Frontalangriff, statt dich ständig zu verkriechen“, schlug Anders vor und Daniel zuckte aufgebracht zusammen.

„Ich werde mich nicht niemals nie vor ihm outen! Vergiss es! Das geht nicht! Dann würden es alle erfahren und ich… nein… ich könnte das nicht… nicht jetzt, wo es gerade so gut läuft“, sprang Daniel panisch auf.

„Sicher, es läuft alles hervorragend für dich… Vielleicht wäre es ja gar nicht so schlimm?“, versuchte Anders Daniel zu überzeugen. Er war ja insgeheim immer noch der Meinung, dass Daniel dem Slowenen zumindest mal nicht egal war.

„Nicht so schlimm!? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn Menschen mit denen du befreundet bist, sich einfach abwenden? Dir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können, geschweige denn sich im selben Raum aufzuhalten? Das hier ist mein Leben, Anders! Das ist nicht irgendein Spiel! Die Jungs, das Team, der Sport, die Presse-“, begann Daniel aufgebracht aufzuzählen, um Anders seine Situation begreiflich zu machen, während er unruhig vor ihm auf und abging. Er war nicht einfach irgendwer, für den sich niemand interessierte. Er stand im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit und die würden sich auf ihn stürzen wie ausgehungerte Piranhas. Ein öffentliches Coming-Out würde einfach alles ändern! 

„Okay, ich habs verstanden! Dann vielleicht mehr im Stil einer Geheimoperation?“, abwehrend hob Anders die Hände. So würde er Daniel nie dazu bekommen, mit Domen zu reden. Aber irgendwas musste jetzt passieren.

„Geheimoperation?!“

„Naja, finde doch erstmal heraus, ob er wirklich so homophob ist, wie du glaubst. Dein trojanisches Pferd hättest du ja immerhin schon“, schlug Anders vor und deutete dabei auf die Mülltüte.

„Trojanisches Pferd?!“

„Um dich bei den Slowenen einzuschleichen? Du weißt schon. Dein vorgeschobener Grund, um an deinen Waldjungen heranzukommen ohne Verdacht zu erregen“, grinste der Ältere ihn an und Daniel vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Warum hörte sich das bei Anders alles so einfach an? „Du machst mich fertig!“, grummelte Daniel, der sich nicht so wirklich mit Anders Vorschlag anfreunden konnte, denn das würde bedeuten, zumindest einen Teil seiner Deckung aufzugeben.

„Dann weißt du ja wenigstens, wie es mir geht“, antwortete Anders trocken. „Und jetzt geh zumindest das für dich klären! Ehrlich, du kannst so nicht weitermachen. Und vielleicht überrascht er dich ja. Du hast noch genau zwei Stunden, bis wir an die Schanze fahren.“

„Jetzt?!“, nervös begann er, auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen. Er wusste nicht, ob er für so eine Art Gespräch schon bereit war. Überhaupt schien ihm das Ganze immer noch eine recht fragwürdige Angelegenheit zu sein.

„Nein, nächstes Jahr. Natürlich jetzt!“

„Morgen wäre mir aber tatsächlich lieber“, druckste Daniel herum. Dann hätte er wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Galgenfrist und konnte sich einen Masterplan zurechtlegen.

„Wieso denn morg- oh, haha. Vergiss es! Außerdem: Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, was ist, wenn in der Tüte da Sachen sind, die Domen zum Springen braucht? Dann wird der Arme jetzt wie ein Irrer panisch nach seiner Tüte suchen und dabei alle in den Wahnsinn treiben und was er sich dann erst von seinem Trainer wird anhören müssen…Das will ich mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie schrecklich das sein muss…“, grinste Anders ihm fies entgegen. Er wusste ganz genau, welche Knöpfe er bei Daniel drücken musste.

„Du bist so ein Arsch!“, schnappte Daniel, dessen schlechtes Gewissen natürlich sofort angesprungen war. Widerwillig stand er auf, nahm sich die Mülltüte und verließ das Zimmer.

„Gern geschehen“, rief Anders ihm gutgelaunt hinterher, bevor die Tür lautstark ins Schloss fiel. 

Grummelnd lief Daniel durchs Hotel und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Slowenen. Dieses Mal hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen. Planlos nahm er die Treppen nach unten. Wahrscheinlich war es einfacher, es erst einmal an der Rezeption zu versuchen und dort nach den Zimmernummern der Slowenen zu fragen.

Danach konnte er sich überlegen, was er Domen sagen wollte, denn momentan hatte er keine Ahnung. Sein Kopf war leegefegt. Genaugenommen lähmte ihn die Angst. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Er wusste, dass Anders Recht hatte. Die Ungewissheit fraß ihn auf, aber seine Angst hatte bisher immer die Oberhand gewonnen. Wollte er Domen überhaupt darauf ansprechen? Sollte er es nicht doch lieber auf sich beruhen lassen? Immerhin hatten seine Reaktionen stets für sich gesprochen. Oder? Aber die Frage war doch, ob er das konnte. Anders hatte nicht unrecht. Es fraß ihn auf. Diese Ungewissheit.

„Ist das da etwa meine Mülltüte?!“

Erschrocken drehte Daniel sich um. Domen kam den schmalen verlassenen Flur auf ihn zu gerannt und sah ziemlich erleichtert aus. Das ging ihm jetzt eindeutig zu schnell.

„Ja…?“, brachte Daniel mehr fragend als antwortend heraus und starrte den Slowenen an. Verdammt! Er hatte sich doch noch überlegen wollen, wie er das Gespräch unauffällig auf gestern lenken wollte und jetzt war da einfach nur diese gähnende Leere.

Domens Miene wandelte sich unterdessen drastisch von erleichtert nach ziemlich sauer: „Warum hast du sie mir nicht gestern schon gebracht?! Weißt du eigentlich, was ich seitdem durchgemacht habe? Peters Penetranz hat seit heute Morgen um das 1000fache zugenommen, Cene sieht mich mit seinem Mich-wundert-nichts-mehr-Blick an und die Rezeption in Oberstdorf nimmt meine Anrufe schon gar nicht mehr entgegen! Und dabei waren meine Sachen die ganze Zeit bei dir?! Ich fasse es ja nicht“, machte er seinem Ärger lautstark Luft.

„Wie wäre es mal mit ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit? Ich hätte deinen Müll schließlich auch einfach stehen lassen können!“, giftete Daniel zurück. Eigentlich hatte er locker bleiben wollen, doch angesichts all dieser ungerechtfertigten Vorwürfe, misslang ihm das gründlich. Wenn hier jemand das Recht hatte, wütend zu sein, dann war das ja wohl er!

„Dankbarkeit? Nur weil das da eine Mülltüte ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich die Sachen nicht dringend brauche! Deinetwegen muss ich schon den ganzen Morgen so herumrennen!“, zeigte Domen empört auf sich.

Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag, sah Daniel an dem Slowenen herunter: Sein T-Shirt war mindestens eine Nummer zu klein, schmiegte sich eng an seinen schmalen Oberkörper und gab ein Stück seines Bauches frei. Seine Hose hingegen rutschte ihm schon fast über den Arsch, obwohl er offensichtlich versucht hatte, sie mit Bändchen festzuzurren, sodass sie um seine Hüften wie ein komisch aufgeblasener Ballon wirkte, was durch die viel zu langen Hosenbeine nicht besser wurde. Ohne es zu wollen, schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Daniels Lippen, dessen Wut angesichts des empört süßen Auftretens von Domen mit einem Schlag verrauchte.

„Ja, grins du nur! Weißt du, was ich mir schon alles anhören durfte?!“, schimpfte Domen weiter und seine grünen Augen schossen Blitze in seine Richtung. Der junge Slowene war definitiv not amused.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Butterprinzessin. Das tut deiner Schönheit keinen Abbruch“, kicherte Daniel, der bei diesem Anblick einfach nicht anders konnte. Wieder hatte der Slowene es geschafft, ihn mit seiner Art zu bezaubern.

„Haha, du hast gut lachen, Lahmarsch. Du musstest ja auch nicht den ganzen Morgen so herumlaufen“, brummte Domen und riss ihm die Mülltüte aus den Händen. Dabei sah er gar nicht mehr so wütend aus, wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich entspannt, doch der Norweger konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wieso das so war. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach erleichtert, seine Sachen wiederzuhaben.

Da fiel Daniel wieder ein, welchen Zweck sein trojanisches Pferd ja eigentlich hatte erfüllen sollen. Doch immer noch, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er an die Sache herangehen sollte. Nur, dass er es wissen wollte. Wozu auch immer diese Information gut sein würde. Aber das konnte er später noch herausfinden. Im besten Fall würde es ihm helfen, endlich abzuschließen.

„Hör mal- ähm wegen gestern, dass ich dich so…äh angefahren habe…“, begann Daniel schließlich unsicher und seine Gedanken rasten. Bloß nicht verraten. Nicht zu viel sagen. Vielleicht besser gar nichts sagen? Nein, irgendwie äh…behutsam auf das Thema überleiten… Ja, genau. Ihn mal ganz nebenbei fragen. Das würde nicht auffallen.  
„Ähm…“ Verdammt! Er brauchte eine Überleitung! Wieso fiel ihm nichts ein?! Angespannt atmete er ein. Und wieder aus.

„Wird das noch irgendwann eine Entschuldigung!?“ - „Hast du was gegen Schwule?“

Sie hatten gleichzeitig gesprochen, doch Daniels Frage war wohl die, die bei weitem lauter in der Stille des Flurs zwischen ihnen stand. Daniel hatte gesehen, wie Domen zusammengezuckt war und bereute es sofort, dass er gefragt hatte. Dass er sie überhaupt gestellt hatte. So viel also zu seinem Plan, eine behutsame Überleitung zu finden. Das hatte ja ganz vorzüglich geklappt. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Die Worte waren schneller gesagt gewesen, als Daniel sie überhaupt hatte realisieren können.

„Ich- äh… Was?! Nein! Das… wie kommst du darauf?!“, offensichtlich völlig perplex stand Domen vor ihm. Fahrig fuhr der jüngere sich durch die Haare und wusste gar nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. 

„Ich, ähm… neulich auf der Bank, das Pärchen- Du hast so…- ich weiß nicht“, stammelte Daniel. Es war irgendwie schwerer Klartext zu reden, als er dachte. Momentan fühlte er sich eher, als würde er Hieroglyphen ausstoßen. Zumindest sah Domen ihn so an.

„Das war ähm- war äh…unerwartet. Ich meine, keine Ahnung, ich hab kein Problem… damit, so in der Theorie, aber es war etwas anderes es… naja, live und in Farbe zu sehen? Ich meine- ist doch auch egal! Ich hab kein Problem damit“, stotterte dieser sich um Kopf und Kragen und Daniel konnte das Unbehagen des Slowenen mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren, aber er glaubte ihm.

Oder vielleicht willst du ihm auch nur unbedingt glauben, flüsterte eine kleine fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf. Arghh! Das war doch bescheuert!

„Wieso fragst du?“, stirnrunzelnd sah Domen ihn an. Offenbar war er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war.

„Aähm…“ Ja, Daniel. Wieso ist dir das so wichtig? Das hättest du dir vielleicht besser vorher überlegt! „Ich habe einen Freund…- also nicht mein Freund, ein Kumpel, naja du weißt schon, jedenfalls… ist er schwul und ich habe gedacht, ähm- ich mag es nicht wenn- ich meine, ich reagiere deshalb vielleicht etwas allergisch auf Anzeichen von Homophobie“, brachte er nach langem Kampf mit hochrotem Kopf heraus. Vor seinem geistigen Auge rannte er mit aller Macht gegen eine Wand. Ich habe da einen Freund, war ja wohl das Unauffälligste auf diesem Planeten, das man in so einer Situation anbringen konnte. Nicht. 

„Ahhh… nein. Das sollte so nicht rüberkommen. Ich- keine Ahnung. Dann noch der Stress, die Tournee und die Nerven. Ich war gestern einfach nicht in Höchstform. Wie man ja später auch gesehen hat“, druckste Domen hilflos herum und sein Griff um die Mülltüte wurde ein wenig fester.

Warum noch mal hatte Daniel dieses Gespräch begonnen? Das war ja schlimmer als sich mit einer Erkältung einen drei stündigen Film im vollbesetzten Kinosaal anzusehen und dabei zu versuchen, Reizhusten zu unterdrücken. Sie standen sich einmal mehr unsicher gegenüber und keiner wusste, was zu sagen war. Trotzdem konnte Daniel es nicht verhindern, sich ein wenig leichter zu fühlen.

„Dann genießt du jetzt die große und seltene Ehre einer Entschuldigung von mir“, grinste Daniel ein wenig hilflos und versuchte, irgendwie aus dieser peinlichen Situation wieder herauszukommen, indem er auf Domens anfänglichen Kommentar einging. Er klammerte sich geradezu daran, während er versuchte, sein Innerstes zu ordnen und seine neu gewonnenen Informationen zu verdauen.

„Auch für meine Mülltüte?“, fragte Domen unschuldig mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln, der dankbar war, dass sich das Gespräch wieder auf sicheres Terrain zuzubewegen schien. Diese komische Spannung hätte er keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten.

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen, Butterprinzessin“, schüttelte Daniel lachend den Kopf, der sich merklich entspannte. Diese Art Gespräch war er gewöhnt, damit konnte er umgehen.

„Dann will ich dich wenigstens auf den Knien rumrutschen sehen“, verlangte Domen und grinste ihn mit seinem tausend Wattlächeln an.

„Wovon träumst du bitte nachts?!“, stieß Daniel schnaubend aus

„Das, willst du besser nicht wissen, ehrlich. Aber das war schon ziemlich fies von dir gestern. Jetzt ist mein Taschentuchvorrat schon fast aufgebraucht. Deinetwegen. Nicht nur, dass meine Sprünge schlecht waren, nein, du musst mir auch noch eine reindrücken. Das war richtig hart, dieses Messer in meiner Brust. Ich hatte wirklich die Befürchtung, du würdest mich hassen und das, hätte meiner armen geschundenen Seele gestern fast den Todesstoß versetzt“, führte Domen in den schillerndsten Farben weiter aus und legte theatralisch seine Hand an die Brust, während er dieses Glitzern in den Augen hatte. Ohne Zweifel, er liebte es diese Situation mit all ihren Facetten auszukosten. 

Lachend sah Daniel den jüngeren an, der ihn herausfordernd angrinste. Das war der Grund, warum er einfach nicht von ihm loskam. Daniel saß in seiner Finsternis gefangen und Domen schaffte es mit seiner unschuldig frechen Art, ihn immer wieder kurz ins Licht zu wirbeln. In seiner Gegenwart war es nur allzu leicht, sich ein bisschen mehr wie er selbst zu fühlen und den anderen Daniel zu vergessen.

„Ja, und ich bin mir sicher, Peter saß Händchenhaltend daneben“, versuchte Daniel mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit zu antworten.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ehrlich, der war kurz davor, einen Steckbrief für mein Gepäck zu erstellen! Zumindest bis es Cene rausgerutscht ist, dass ich eine Mülltüte suche. Danach hat Peter viel mehr Interesse daran gehabt, mir mit seiner stoisch penetranten Art zu sagen, wie unvernünftig ich doch sei, statt sich weiter dem Phantombild meines Gepäcks zu widmen“, erzählte Domen vorwurfsvoll und Daniel konnte sich das alles Bildhaft vorstellen. 

„Stimmt, ich weiß gar nicht was Peter hat: Slowenische schwarze Einheitsmülltüte gesucht, klingt doch so viel besser als: Großer schwarz-pink gepunkteter Reisekoffer vermisst“, kicherte der Norweger vergnügt.

„Ein bisschen mehr Mitgefühl würde dir wirklich nicht schaden! Immerhin bin ich hier das Opfer!“, beschwerte sich Domen empört und fand es gar nicht witzig, dass Daniel den Ernst der Lage verkannte. Aber Daniel war auch nicht derjenige, dessen Familienangelegenheiten sich mitten im Skisprungzirkus abspielten. Er konnte alles schön trennen, während es bei ihm ständig kollidierte und alle sich darüber auslassen konnten. 

„Entschuldige, hast Recht. Der Raubüberfall hat dich wirklich hart getroffen, Butterprinzessin“, presste Daniel unter lautem Gelächter heraus.

„Du bist so ein Arsch!“, sagte Domen und begann in seinem gekränkten Stolz mit der Mülltüte nach Daniel zu schlagen.

„Hey! Nein! Hör auf! Butterprinzessin“, japste Daniel, der versuchte irgendwie an die Mülltüte zu kommen, während er aus vollem Halse lachte. „Denk an dein Mantra! Keine Norweger töten, schließt eine Prügelattacke glaube ich mit ein!“

„Von wegen! Das zählt unter Notwehr!“, antwortete Domen lachend, als Daniel die Mülltüte zu fassen bekam und versuchte, sie aus Domens Händen zu zerren. „Lass los!“, forderte der Slowene grinsend und näherte sich Daniel Schritt für Schritt.

„Ich wiederhole mich gern noch einmal: Wovon träumst du bitte nachts?“, blitze Daniel ihm vergnügt entgegen, als Domen die Tüte ein Stück zu sich zerrte und auf Daniels Hand schlug.

„Und ich sagte bereits, dass du ruhiger schläfst, wenn du das nicht weißt. Also, lass los! Aus! Das ist meine! Böser Daniel!“, antwortete der Slowene und versuchte Daniels Griff ein wenig zu lockern.

„Ja, Daniel. Benimm dich mal ein bisschen!“, schallte es über den Flur.

Erschrocken zuckten beide zusammen, wieder angekommen in der Realität, wandten sie ihren Blick nach rechts, den Gang hinunter. Völlig erstarrt in ihren Bewegungen.

Anders kam ihnen den Flur mit Daniels Mutter entlanggelaufen. Scheiße! Sie hatte er ja völlig vergessen! Dabei war sie den ganzen Weg aus Norwegen hergekommen, damit sie zusammen Silvester feiern konnten. Sie hatten sich eigentlich in der Lobby treffen wollen, aber irgendwie war das bei ihm völlig untergegangen im Chaos der letzten Tage.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Trude Daniels Mutter das ist Domen Daniels äh… “, fragend sah Anders die beiden an. Offensichtlich war er mehr als überrascht von ihrem Anblick gewesen und wusste nicht so Recht, wie er das in Worte fassen sollte.

„Prügelknabe vom Dienst“, schaltete sich Domen breit grinsend äußerst hilfsbereit ein. „Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen“, hielt er ihr die Hand hin.

„Hey, du hast mich mit deinem Müll traktiert und nicht umgekehrt!“, fuhr Daniel empört dazwischen.

„Du hast angefangen!“, stellte Domen klar.

„Freut mich ebenfalls“, antwortete Daniels Mutter belustigt, angesichts der Kabbelei. Dabei fielen ihr die Blicke auf, die ihr Sohn dem Slowenen zuwarf. Erstaunt fragend sah sie Daniel an und begann, stumm mit ihm zu kommunizieren: Nein, Mom, das ist nicht mein fester Freund von dem ich dir nichts erzählt habe, signalisierte er ihr mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln. Seine Mutter war neben Anders die einzige Person, die von seiner Homosexualität wusste.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dich benehmen? Was hast du überhaupt schon wieder angestellt?“, lenkte sie ihren Fokus fragend zurück auf den jungen Slowenen, während sie Daniel zur Begrüßung umarmte.

Domen ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, die Situation auszunutzen. So eine Gelegenheit bekam man nur einmal im Leben und warum sollten immer alle nur auf ihm herumhacken? „Ach, manchmal legt er einfach so ein kindisches Verhalten an den Tag… Hat er doch glatt dafür gesorgt, dass ich den ganzen Morgen schon in diesem Aufzug herumrennen muss. Sehen Sie sich das nur mal an! Ich meine, Streiche hin oder her, aber wir stehen in der Öffentlichkeit und so ein bisschen Seriosität sollte man schon walten lassen. Aber wem erzähle ich das nur. Es scheint Sie ja nicht groß zu überraschen“, stellte Domen interessiert fest und sein Grinsen, dass er Daniel zu warf, signalisierte dem Norweger, dass das hier nicht gut für ihn ausgehen würde, wenn er Domen nicht sofort loswurde. Überhaupt: Was erzählte der Slowene da eigentlich für einen Mist? Und dann auch noch ohne rot zu werden.

„Ach, Daniel war schon immer ein kleiner Scherzkeks, nicht wahr, Schatz? Dabei hat er unzählige Male über die Stränge geschlagen. Besonders in der Schule“, begann seine Mutter zu plaudern und obwohl Daniel ihr mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie damit aufhören sollte, ignorierte sie ihren Sohn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und warf sich ihren dicken geflochtenen Haarzopf über die Schultern. 

Hilfesuchend sah er zu Anders, doch auch der war viel zu gefesselt von der übersprudelnden Informationsquelle zu Daniels Leben, sodass er gar nicht auf seinen Freund achtete.

„Ach wirklich? Traut man ihm gar nicht zu“, grinste Anders stattdessen und wirkte für Daniels Geschmack ebenfalls einen Tick zu neugierig. Das ging niemanden etwas an, am allerwenigsten Domen! 

„Ach, was glaubst du, was ich für Geschichten erzählen könnte. Er und sein bester Freund waren unmöglich zusammen. Wie oft ich wütende Anrufe von der Direktorin bekommen habe…das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen“, erzählte sie in Erinnerung schwelgend weiter, während Daniel sich vorkam, als würde er einen Sprungturm hinuntersausen, direkt auf eine Betonwand zu. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Warum erzählen Sie uns das nicht bei einem Kaffee? Ich würde das wirklich zu gern hören“, schlug Domen äußerst amüsiert vor. Ohne Zweifel. Der junge Slowene hatte gerade verboten viel Spaß, während Daniel nur noch rennen wollte.

„Mom, du bist sicher erschöpft und-“

„Seh ich aus wie sechzig? Ich finde, das ist eine wundervolle Idee, dann lerne ich auch gleich deine Freunde besser kennen“, strahlte sie Domen und Anders begeistert an. „Ihr habt doch noch etwas Zeit, oder?“

„Ja, noch eine gute halbe Stunde“, antwortete Anders schnell und kam Daniels Antwort zuvor. Also lief seine Mutter, selbstbewusst und unnachgiebig wie er sie nun einmal kannte, auf die Treppen zu und hakte sich bei Domen unter. Dieses Bild löste ein komisches Gefühl in Daniel aus. Es wäre nur allzu leicht, sich dieser Illusion hinzugeben, aber er musste sich die Realität in Erinnerung rufen, um später nicht allzu tief zu fallen. Und sich zu wappnen. Seine Mutter würde von IHM sprechen. 

„Also, wenn du mich fragst, ist deine Mutter ganz zufrieden mit deiner Wahl… gut, sie kennt ihn auch noch nicht richtig, aber-…Au!“, beschwerte Anders sich und rieb sich über seinen schmerzenden Arm.

„Den hast du verdient, du mieser Verräter!“, brummte Daniel leise, während sie seiner Mutter und Domen folgten. Er würde sich wohl oder übel seinem Schicksal beugen müssen, bevor irgendwer misstrauisch wurde. Warum fühlte er sich nur immer noch so hilflos? „Wieso hast du meine Mutter überhaupt hierhergebracht?“, zischte er Anders wütend an.

„Sie hat auf dem Zimmer angerufen, als du nicht aufgetaucht bist. Hätte ich sie allein in der Lobby lassen sollen!? Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht angenommen habe, euch hier zu finden und schon gar nicht so… Was habt ihr da überhaupt gemacht?!“, flüsterte Anders neugierig und sah Daniel verwundert an, als der schwermütig seufzte.  
Es war ja irgendwie nichts neues, dass sein Leben ungeahnte und absolut nicht gewollte Wendungen nahm, dachte er, gerade als Domen herzlich über etwas lachte, dass seine Mutter ihm erzählte.

„Was gibst du da schon wieder von dir, Mutter?“, misstrauisch sah er zwischen beiden hin und her und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke von Anders. 

„Oh, ich war gerade dabei, Domen zu erzählen, wie du und San einmal die Hühner in der Schule losgelassen habt. Weißt du das noch?“, mit glänzenden Augen sah ihn seine Mutter an. Damals hatte sie das gar nicht amüsant gefunden, jetzt konnte sie die Geschichte gar nicht oft genug erzählen.

„Sicher“, antwortete Daniel knapp. Er hasste sie jedes Mal wieder. Sie war mit zu vielen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen verbunden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der unbeschwerte Daniel aufgehört zu existieren und an seine Stelle war der vorsichtige getreten. Wieso musste sie diese Geschichte gerade heute wieder aufwärmen? Jede andere mit IHM wäre Daniel lieber gewesen.

„Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?“, kam eine Bedienung an den Tisch, an den sie sich gesetzt hatten und nachdem sie alle ihre Bestellung aufgeben hatten, wandte sich Domen wieder seiner Mutter zu. „Also wie war das jetzt mit den Hühnern?“, fragte Domen neugierig und warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

„Daniel und San sind auf die Idee gekommen, den Biounterricht etwas anschaulicher zu gestalten, zumindest haben sie das Mr. Sandvik, das ist Sans Vater, damals erzählt und er hat ihnen einfach so drei seiner Hühner gegeben, die sie in einem großen Käfig zur Schule gebracht haben. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ihr ihn dazu überreden konntet, immerhin kannte er euch beide gut genug“, begann seine Mutter zu erzählen und sah voller Zuneigung zu Daniel. Die beiden hatten schon immer ein enges Verhältnis gehabt.

Daniel driftete mit seinen Gedanken ab. Er erinnerte sich an jede Einzelheit dieses Tages. Es war alles Sans Idee gewesen und auch wenn ihnen schon vorher klar gewesen war, dass es riesen Ärger geben würde, hatten sie den gern in Kauf genommen. Das sollte so etwas wie ihr Meisterwerk werden.

Und Daniel hätte sowieso alles getan, was San vorgeschlagen hätte. Mit seinem kurzen dunklen Haar, den Sommersprossen und dem Spitzbubengrinsen im Gesicht war er der erste Junge gewesen, der Daniel fasziniert hatte. Schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung im Kindergarten. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit war so unbeschwert gewesen und er hatte geglaubt, sie wären unzertrennlich. Selbst als er realisiert hatte, dass seine Gefühle weit über pure Freundschaft hinausgingen, war er nie von seinem Glauben und grenzenlosen Vertrauen in San abgewichen.

An dem Tag damals war er extra zeitig aufgebrochen, damit er und San noch genügend Zeit hatten, die Hühner unbemerkt in die Schule zu schmuggeln und weil er sich gefreut hatte, einen Grund zu haben, noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können, in der er heimlich in seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen versinken konnte.

„Sie haben die Tiere also irgendwie in den Kunstraum der Schule gebracht, ohne das Aufsehen eines Lehrers zu erwecken. Dort haben sie dann das Gefieder angemalt, naja mit Zahlen versehen. 1,2 und 4 haben sie ihnen aufgepinselt. Danach haben sie sie einfach in den Gang gesetzt und dem Ganzen seinen Lauf gelassen“, lachte seine Mutter während Domen ihn ungläubig ansah. Diesen Daniel kannte er gar nicht. „Nicht schlecht“, kommentierte er die Ausführungen seiner Mutter.

Nicht schlecht? Die Idee war meisterhaft gewesen, wie alles, was von San stammte. Er war meisterhaft gewesen. Super Noten in der Schule, ein klasse Fußballspieler und natürlich beliebt bei den Mädchen. Wehmütig dachte er daran zurück, wie sie sich quasi in den Armen gelegen hatten, allein bei der Vorstellung Mrs. Pettersen, ihrer unfassbar nervigen Mathematiklehrerin, die praktischerweise unter Alektorophobie litt, würde ihren Mitbringseln begegnen. In froher Erwartung hatten sie sich im Materialraum versteckt, der direkt neben dem Lehrerzimmer lag und gewartet. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und die Tiere hatten die Aufmerksamkeit der ersten ankommenden Schüler erregt, aber natürlich hatte sich keiner verantwortlich gefühlt. Belustigt wurden die Hühner von ihren Mitschülern beobachtet, die, genauso wie sie beide auch, gespannt auf die Reaktion ihrer Lehrer gewartet hatten. San war einfach unwiderstehlich gewesen, wie er ihm dort auf dem Fußboden gegenübergesessen hatte. Das Morgenlicht hatte seine blauen Augen leuchten lassen, sie hatten sich angesehen und Daniel hatte dem Moment nicht widerstehen können.

Noch bevor er wusste, was er da tat, hatte er sich zu San gebeugt und ihn geküsst. Danach hatte sich sein Leben mit dem Schrei von Mrs. Pettersen in einen Albtraum verwandelt.

„Natürlich haben sie herausbekommen, dass die beiden das waren. Man hat sie regelrecht in die Mangel genommen, nachdem man im ganzen Haus nach dem fehlenden vierten Huhn gesucht hatte, aber nicht fündig geworden war, stimmt doch Daniel, oder?“, funkelte sie belustigt.

„Ja, das hat ganz schön für Wirbel gesorgt, aber das war ja mehr oder weniger so geplant gewesen“, antwortete er und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.  
„Na komm, Schatz. Du musst zugeben mit den drei Monaten nachsitzen und dem Putzdienst habt ihr nicht gerechnet“, erwiderte sie und Domen sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Drei Monate?!“

Daniel zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Er hatte auch nicht mit allem anderen gerechnet. In seiner grenzenlosen Naivität hatte er damals darauf gehofft, dass San ähnlich wie er empfinden würde, doch da hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht. San war erschrocken aus dem Materialraum gestürmt und hatte ihm danach nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen, geschweige denn, sich im selben Raum aufhalten können. Aleksander hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, was er von ihm mit seinen Perversitäten hielt. Von diesem Tag an waren sie getrennte Wege gegangen und Daniel hatte seine erste schmerzhafte Lektion fürs Leben gelernt.

„Naja, immerhin hat die gute Mrs. Pettersen sich für den Rest des Tages im Lehrerzimmer verbarrikadiert. Erst der Schulpsychologe hat es am Ende des Tages geschafft, sie zu überzeugen, dass alles Hühnerfrei ist. Danach war sie für den Rest des Schuljahres krankgeschrieben“, antwortete seine Mutter auf Domens ungläubigen Ausruf.

„Ja, aber sie hatte es verdient. Sie war eine alte Schreckschraube. Entschuldigt mich kurz, ich muss mal eben zur Toilette“, räusperte er sich und stand auf. Diese Erinnerung führte im wieder vor Augen, dass er weit vorsichtiger sein sollte, als er es war. Auch wenn Domen sagte, dass er nichts gegen Schwule hatte, so schien das mehr aus der Ferne zu gelten. Hatte er sogar selbst zugegeben. Und vielleicht hatte er diese Antwort ja auch nur gegeben, weil es gewissermaßen das war, was er hatte hören wollen. Was erwartet wurde. Alle predigten heutzutage Toleranz, doch wenn es einmal so weit war, seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, kehrte sich das Unterste oft zu oberst.

Betrübt stieß er die Tür zum Herrenklo auf und stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab. Dann sah er in den Spiegel, sah sich selbst ganz blass und fühlte sich so verdammt verloren. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritze sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, als sich die Tür hinter ihm erneut öffnete und Anders eintrat. „Was ist aus dir und San geworden?“, fragte er leise nach einem Moment des Schweigens. 

„Fremde. Er hat meine ähm… Leidenschaft für-“

„Neongrün?“, schlug Anders vor und sah sich seinerseits um. Es sah so aus, als wären sie allein, aber warum etwas riskieren.

„Neongrün nicht gut aufgenommen und wir sind schließlich getrennte Wege gegangen. Meine Mum glaubt noch heute, dass wir uns einfach auseinandergelebt haben. Wegen des Sports. Sie hat San immer gemocht. San hat sie zum Lachen gebracht, auch wenn sie es gerade schwer hatte. Ich will ihr das nicht nehmen“, gab er zu und seine Finger schlangen sich fester um das kühle Porzellan des Waschbeckens.

„Aber nicht jeder ist so ein Arsch“, versuchte Anders ihm Mut zu machen und ahnte, dass Daniel noch wesentlich mehr zu erzählen hatte, als dass sie sich auseinandergelebt hatten.

„Das mag sein, aber das Problem ist doch, dass ich es erst weiß, wenn ich nichts mehr rückgängig machen kann“, deprimiert sah er Anders durch den Spiegel an, der hilflos zurücksah. Was sollte er darauf schon sagen? Daniel hatte ja nicht unrecht.

„Los, lass uns wieder zu Domen und deiner Mutter gehen, bevor er sie noch dazu überredet, Babybilder von dir zu zeigen“, versuchte Anders seinen Freund auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Scheiße, musste das jetzt sein?!“, entsetzt starrte er zu Anders, denn was er da gerade zu bedenken gegeben hatte, war gar nicht so abwegig. Seine Mutter liebte es, von ihm zu erzählen und war dabei schon öfters übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. Ihr verdankte er es, dass selbst Alex schon Babybilder von ihm gesehen hatte. „Das werde ich doch nie wieder los!“

Eilig gingen sie gemeinsam zu ihrem Tisch zurück, an dem zu Daniels großer Erleichterung nur noch seine Mutter saß. Das bedeutete, keine weiteren erheiternden Gespräche über seine Kindheit. Wenigstens etwas.

„Domen musste leider schon los. Netter junger Mann“, sagte seine Mutter, die den suchenden Blick ihres Sohnes bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, und so höflich, ruhig und zuvorkommend“, kommentierte Anders trocken, bevor er schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte. „Au!“ Böse sah er Daniel an, der unschuldig seine Mutter anlächelte. Den Fußtritt hatte Anders einfach verdient.


	11. Domen - Garmisch-Partenkirchen - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Bad Hats - Psychic Reader  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GL0WjBtZ1Zs

„Shit, das wars einfach nicht. Ich muss die Hüfte höher halten“, unzufrieden sah Domen zu Nejc, einem der Assistenztrainer von Goran. Mit ihm stand er im Springerlager und machte Imitationsübungen, die letzten vor der Qualifikation, die für Domen in ungefähr einer Stunde beginnen würde.

Gerade hatte Nejc den unzufriedenen Slowenen wieder auf den Boden gesetzt. Jetzt verdrehte der Trainer nur die Augen. Domen war nie ganz zufrieden mit seinen Übungen. Irgendetwas passte immer nicht, in letzter Zeit jedoch, hatte es merklich überhand genommen.

„Los, noch einmal. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich stehe-“

„Nein, vergiss es, Domen. Du hast doch gehört, was Goran dir vor einer halben Stunde gesagt hat, oder?“, schüttelte Nejc mit dem Kopf. Er bewunderte den Jungen für seinen Ehrgeiz, aber momentan schien er sich damit selbst ein Bein zu stellen.

„Ich war dabei, klar hab ich das gehört. Aber-“, wollte Domen protestieren, als er erneut von Nejc unterbrochen wurde.

„Andere Frage: Warst du nur physisch dabei oder tatsächlich auch psychisch?“, fragte Nejc und betete, dass das hier keine längere Diskussion werden würde. Der junge Prevc konnte, wenn er seinen beratungsresistenten Tag hatte, ziemlich anstrengend werden.

„Domen, du musst den Dingen auch mal ihren Lauf lassen. Deine ersten Sprünge waren gut, jetzt vertrau deinen Fähigkeiten und bau langsam drauf auf, dann hast du auch wieder Chancen aufs Podium, Junge“, imitierte Domen seinen Coach mit tiefer rauer Stimme und zog damit einige belustigte Blicke in ihrer Umgebung auf sich.

„Ähm, okay, dann hast du sicherlich verstanden, dass du nichts erzwingen sollst?“ Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt beobachtete Nejc das Mienenspiel des Slowenen, der jetzt nicht nur genervt die Augen verdrehte, sondern auch noch uneinsichtig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie soll ich bitte besser werden, wenn ich meine Fehler nicht durch Training ausmerze? Und wieso sollte ich den Sprung so springen, wie vorhin, wenn ich dann doch wieder nur die Top 10 erreiche? Ich dachte, ihr wollt Siegspringer?“, uneinsichtig verschränkte Domen die Arme. Er hatte schon immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Ehrgeiz nicht genügend gewürdigt wurde. Und wenn Peter stundenlang über seine Sprünge grübelte, hatte auch niemand etwas dagegen. Hauptsache er hielt die Füße still, schon klar. Wo war da bitte die Logik?

„Du wirst aber kein Siegspringer mit deiner Brechstange im Arm. Die ist zu schwer und zieht dich runter“, antwortete Nejc altklug und Domen hätte seine Brechstange gern hervorgezogen und ihm gezeigt, wie schwer so ein Teil wirklich war. Und wie schmerzhaft. „Pass auf, mach noch ein paar Lockerungsübungen, geh joggen und dann wird das schon.“

„Es ist wirklich bewundernswert, wie leicht du die Sache nimmst, aber weißt du, ich wollte das ganze irgendwie eine Spur professioneller gestalten, also würdest du dich dann erbarmen und mir weiter-“

„Vorsicht!“ – „Achtung!“ – „Scheiße!“ – „Ball!“

Aufgeregte Stimmen drangen zu ihnen herüber und bevor Domen realisierte, was sie ihnen mitteilen wollten, wurde er von einem Ball getroffen, der nur knapp sein Gesicht verfehlte und seinen Hinterkopf streifte. 

„Au!“, rief er empört und rieb sich den Hals. Suchend nach dem Verursacher, drehte er sich um und sah Andreas Wellinger, der auf ihn zugelaufen kam.

„Entschuldige, wollte dich nicht zur Zielscheibe machen, die Sonne hat geblendet… naja, dann habe ich den Ball wohl nicht richtig getroffen“, stammelte der junge Deutsche außer Atmen.

„Ach, das macht doch nichts. Domens Dickschädel bringt so schnell nichts um“, nahm Nejc die Entschuldigung für Domen an und einträchtig begannen Andreas und der slowenische Assistenztrainer zu lachen.

„Deine Sorge ist wirklich rührend“, grummelte er, wollte aber wegen des Kommentars keinen Aufstand machen. Nicht vor all den Leuten. Das würde für ihn nur wieder in einer Katastrophe enden, die ihn wieder in die jetzt-sei-doch-kein-Kind-Schiene drängen würde. Daniel hatte ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie schnell das ging.

„Hey, willst du vielleicht mitspielen? Wir sind noch einer zu wenig“, fragte Andreas freundlich und gerade als Domen dankend ablehnen wollte, kam Nejc ihm zuvor.  
„Das ist eine prima Idee! Wir waren eh gerade fertig.“ -

„Was?! Nein, waren wir nicht! Ich wollte doch noch-“

„Ach quatsch. Das können wir auch morgen noch machen. Los, geh spielen“, grinste Nejc fies. Er hatte einen Weg gefunden, Domen elegant zu vermitteln, dass ihr Training damit beendet war.

„Los, komm! Trainieren kannst du auch morgen wieder. Du kannst unser Team verstärken“, plapperte Andreas drauf los und zog den Slowenen mit sich, der noch einen letzten finsteren Blick zu Nejc zurückwarf. 

„Wow, Zuwachs. Cool. Herzlich willkommen im Siegerteam“, hielt Markus ihm die Hand zum Abklatschen hoch.

„Ja, sie sind immer das erste Siegerteam von hinten. Nett, dass du ihnen Hoffnung machen willst, aber gegen uns, hast du keine Chance“, rief Richard Freitag fröhlich von der anderen Seite und klatschte sich mit Severin und Karl ab.

„Wollt ihr nur quatschen oder auch spielen?“, rief Domen, dessen Ehrgeiz ihn gegen seinen Willen gepackt hatte, zur anderen Spielfeldseite, klatschte Markus und Andreas ab und machte sich bereit. Er ließ nicht gern provozieren und als Verlierer abstempeln.  
„Der Mann gefällt mir“, nickte Andreas ihm zu und schlug den ersten Ball auf die andere Seite.

Es wurde ein flottes Match und bald schon stellte sich heraus, dass sie sich spieltechnisch auf einer Ebene befanden. Der Spielstand, der natürlich nur inoffiziell gezählt wurde, war ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen. Domen begann tatsächlich Spaß an der Sache zu entwickeln. Er hatte sich schon ewig nicht mehr mit Freunden einfach nur so zum Spaß getroffen. Um das Spielfeld herum, begannen sich immer mehr Leute zu versammeln, die gespannt das Match verfolgten. Und dabei waren nicht nur Zuschauer, sondern auch Athleten, die nebenbei ihre Dehnungsübungen durchführten.

„Domen, kleiner Tipp: Das ist kein Fußball, der Ball muss übers Netz, nicht ins Netz“, kommentierte Jurij grinsend, der sich unter den Zuschauern befand und kassierte einige Lacher.

„Ach, lass ihn doch. Wir finden das gar nicht so schlimm, oder Sevi?“, lachte Richard, der über sein Lachen, seinen Einsatz verpasste und den Ball, den Domen geschossen hatte, knapp verfehlte. „Das war nur Glück!“

„Du meintest wohl Können?“, unschuldig sah Domen zu Jurij, bevor er sich mit Markus und Andreas abklatschte und dann wieder in Lauerstellung ging. Die Retourkutsche würde wohl nicht lang auf sich warten lassen und dann wollte er bereit sein. Denn schlecht waren Severin, Richard und Karl definitiv nicht im Volleyball. Im Hintergrund sah Domen wie sich die Tür eines Containers öffnete und Daniel und Robert nach draußen kamen.

Da waren also die Norweger untergebracht. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wo die abgeblieben waren. Jetzt wusste er es: am anderen Ende des-

„Domen, spielen nicht träumen“, rief Anders Fannemel mit einem breiten Grinsen, während Markus ihm einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf gab: „Konzentration, jetzt!“, forderte dieser.

„Sorry“, murmelte er und spürte, wie er rot anlief, als er den Ball nahm, der direkt vor seinen Füßen gelandet war und ihn mit aller Kraft auf die Gegenseite schoss. Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte er, wie Daniel sich neben Anders unter die Zuschauer stellte. Der ältere Norweger flüsterte Daniel grinsend etwas ins Ohr.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Domen immer wieder zu den beiden Norwegern. Irgendetwas schienen sie auszuhecken. Würde Domen nicht wundern, immerhin hatte er Daniel heute Vormittag ziemlich leiden lassen. Wahrscheinlich sollte er in nächster Zeit gut auf den Norweger achtgeben. Dass er seine Mutter ausgequetscht hatte, würde er sicherlich nicht ungestraft lassen. Nicht, nachdem was Mrs. Tande ihm heute erzählt hatte.

Irgendwie kam dieser Daniel dem jungen Slowenen immer noch seltsam vor. Aber sie hatte es ihm selbst gesagt, dass er sich verändert hatte. Dabei wirkte er immer ausgeglichen und fröhlich. Zumindest schien es dem Norweger immer eine große Freude zu sein, wenn er ihm verbal mal wieder eins reindrücken konnte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spielfeld. Der nächste Ball kam genau auf ihn zugeflogen. Domen sprang hoch und parierte ihn geradezu meisterhaft knapp vor das Netz der Gegenseite. Severin, der vorn am Netz stand, hatte keine Chance. Damit stand es einmal mehr unentschieden.

„Ja!“, schrie er und grinste ohne nachzudenken in Richtung Daniel, der ihm lachend ein Daumenhoch-Zeichen entgegenstreckte. Stirnrunzelnd fragte Domen sich, was seine Mutter wohl gemeint hatte. Immerhin sah Daniel gerade nicht unbedingt traurig aus und eigentlich war er das auch sonst nicht unbedingt. Vielleicht nachdenklich, aber schwermütig? Oder unglücklich?

Da ertönte ein schriller Pfiff durch die Menge. Werner Schuster stand vor dem Deutschen Lager und zeigte auf seine Uhr. Stöhnend nahm Markus den Ball herunter, den er eigentlich gerade hatte abfeuern wollen. Auch die anderen schienen etwas enttäuscht. „Tja, die Entscheidung müssen wir wohl vertagen“, stieß Markus bedauernd aus.

„Ja, wir haben jetzt Besprechung“, klärte Karl Domen auf, der sie fragend angeschaut hatte.

„Wirklich Schade, ich hätte euch gern verlieren gesehen“, lief Richard lachend an ihm vorbei.

„Senilität kann wirklich eine dankbare Krankheit sein, kaum ist man nicht niedergeschlagen, wenn man Gewinner und Verlierer verwechselt“, antwortete der Slowene dem Deutschen lachend und sah zu, wie sie in ihrem Container verschwanden.

Auch die Menschenmenge um sie herum begann sich aufzulösen. Domen sah auf seine Uhr. Höchste Zeit, sich ein wenig effektiver aufzuwärmen, befand er und stellte sich in die Sonne, als er mit einem leichten Hüftkreisen begann. Dabei hatte er gute Sicht auf das norwegische Lager, das seinen Blick immer mal wieder anzog. Genauer genommen Daniel. Domen versuchte sich einen Reim auf Mrs. Tandes Aussage zu machen.

„Er hat sich seitdem sehr verändert, weißt du? Ich möchte dir danken, dass du meinen Sohn wieder zum Lachen gebracht hast. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr so unbeschwert gesehen“, hatte sie zu ihm gesagt und es war ihm furchtbar unangenehm gewesen. Er hatte gar nichts gemacht. Irgendetwas hatte sie falsch interpretiert, aber unabhängig davon, wollte Domen wissen, was hinter ihrer Aussage steckte.

Er beobachtete wie Daniel zum Joggen in den kleinen Wald verschwand. Sollte er ihm folgen? Er konnte es nicht bestreiten, dass es ihn irgendwie schon interessierte, was mit dem blonden Norweger war. Auch wenn ihn das natürlich nichts anging. Seit sie zur Schanze gefahren waren, kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um diese Worte und versuchten sie, mit seinem Bild von Daniel in Einklang zu bringen.

„Sieh mal einer an, er verschwindet wieder zu einer Schmusestunde oder was immer die da auch treiben“, drang Stjernens Stimme an sein Ohr. Überrascht drehte Domen sich zu der kleinen Gruppe Norweger um, die hinter ihm aufgetaucht war und ihrerseits kopfschüttelnd Daniels Weg in den Wald verfolgten. So wie es aussah, wussten seine Freunde genau, was Daniel umhertrieb. 

„Schmusestunde?“, fragte Domen und gesellte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe bestehend aus Andreas, Robert und Tom.

„Das ist noch nichts für kleine Jungs“, erwiderte Tom frech und blitzte den kleinen Slowenen an, der sich zur Überraschung aller zu ihnen gestellt hatte. Normalerweise blieb Domen immer eher für sich.

„Erklärs mir, biiiitttte Onkel“, quengelte Domen und ließ sich auf den Spaß ein. Natürlich nur in der Hoffnung, er würde so an brauchbare Informationen gelangen, sonst hätte er Tom schon längst gezeigt, wo er sich seine Babystimme hinstecken konnte.

„Also das ist, wenn ein mysteriöses Waldmädchen und ein geheimniskrämerischer Skispringer sich im Wald treffen und äh…“, hilfesuchend sah Tom sich zu seinen Freunden um.

„Ein Feuer entfachen. Der Liebe, des Hasses… wer weiß das schon so genau“, sprang Andreas hilfsbereit ein.

„Des Hasses?“, verwirrt sah Domen die Norweger an. Irgendwie war er jetzt bei ihrer Erklärung ausgestiegen.

„Naja, so oft wie der schlecht gelaunt wieder zurückkommt“, kommentierte Robert achselzuckend, während er weiter mit den Schultern kreiste.

„Hey, Jungs, ich dachte, ihr macht euch warm und haltet kein Kaffeekränzchen“, kam Anders zu ihnen rüber gelaufen und konnte sich einen neugierigen Blick auf den Slowenen nicht verkneifen. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Aufklärungsunterricht“, gab Domen schlagfertig zurück und dachte über das nach, was er soeben gehört hatte. Hatte Daniel wirklich eine Freundin? Und wieso kannte sie keiner? Nicht einmal seine Freunde. Konnte ja kein besonders sympathischer Mensch sein. Außerdem sollte er sich mal besser auf den Sport kozentrieren. Immerhin hatte er noch Chancen, die Tournee zu gewinnen.

„Ja, wir haben uns gerade über Daniels Waldmädchen unterhalten“, setzte Robert seinen Teamkollegen ins Bilde, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erstaunt auf den Slowenen richtete.

„Das scheint dich ja brennend zu interessieren“, stellte er halb fragend fest. Domen wich dem Röntgenblick des Norwegers aus und wandte sich ab. Wieso sah der Norweger ihn schon wieder so an? Auch am Vormittag hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Anders würde über jede seiner Bewegungen ausführlich Protokoll führen. Dabei benahm er sich fast so schlimm wie Peter.

„Was? Nein! Gar nicht, ich meine, ich stand ja nur zufällig daneben… und jetzt ähm… gehe ich auch wieder“, verabschiedete sich Domen hastig. Nichts wie weg hier. Im Zentrum von Anders‘ Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, zählte nicht unbedingt zu den Dingen, die er mochte.

Blind für seine Umgebung lief er durch das Springerdorf, um von den Norwegern weg zu kommen, als er eine neongrüne Jacke wahrnahm, die direkt auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Peter. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach… oder zumindest dachte… Auf jeden Fall sollte er es demnächst vermeiden, dass Böse mit seinen Gedanken heraufzubeschwören, denn der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Domen legte noch einen Zahn in Richtung der Joggingstrecke für Springer zu und tat einfach mal so, als hätte er seinen Bruder nicht bemerkt.

„Domen, ich weiß, dass du mich gesehen hast“, rief er ihm jedoch hinterher.

„Dann streng mal dein Hirn an und bringe diese Information in Zusammenhang mit dem Weiterlaufen meinerseits“, drehte er sich genervt um. Doch statt etwas auf seinen Kommentar zu geben und abzuzischen, schloss Peter die Lücke.

„Deine Sprünge waren schon wieder besser heute. Goran war sicher zufrieden, oder?“, neugierig beobachtete Peter seinen Bruder von der Seite und stieg gar nicht erst auf seinen Kommentar ein. Er wollte es dieses Mal anders machen. Cene hatte ihm gesagt, dass er Domen nicht erreichen würde, wenn er ihn immer nur belehrte. Peter war zwar immer noch der Meinung, dass Domen mehr Dankbarkeit für seine Versuche zeigen könnte, aber Cene hatte schließlich an sein Alter und seine Vernunft appelliert. Beides Argumente, die er nicht so einfach hatte von der Hand weisen können. Und er hatte nicht ganz unrecht, wie Peter widerwillig festgestellt hatte. Immerhin war er der Ältere von ihnen beiden. Und eigentlich wollte er sich ja auch nicht ständig mit Domen streiten.

„Unglaublich zufrieden. Hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich mit Mittelmaß zufriedengibt“, pampte Domen uneinsichtig. Er wollte jetzt gern in Ruhe seine Aufwärmübungen machen. Er hatte sich heute schon einmal zu oft beobachtet gefühlt.

„Wieso das denn? Goran ist nie mit Mittelmaß zufrieden. Er geht nur einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Du solltest mehr Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten als Trainer haben“, klebte Peter weiter an der Seite seines Bruders und schaffte es nicht, den letzten tadelnden Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Sicher, deswegen soll ich auch weiter mit Andrej arbeiten, statt für die Wettkämpfe angemessen zu trainieren“, brummte Domen und legte einen kleinen Zahn zu. Vielleicht ließ Peter sich ja doch irgendwie abschütteln.

„Was macht Andrej denn mit dir, dass du so wenig begeistert bist?“, wollte Peter wissen. Er hatte die gestrige Szene im Kraftraum noch nicht vergessen. Es ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Er machte sich Sorgen, um seinen jüngeren Bruder. Dass es durch die Niederlage in Oberstdorf nicht einfacher für ihn geworden war, dass wusste er. Trotzdem wirkte Domen seit dem Mittag verändert. Grüblerischer.

„Mit den Räucherstäbchen wedeln und meditieren. Du kennst doch Andrej, was soll er schon groß machen?“, gab Domen patzig zurück. Warum interessierte Peter das so brennend?

„Naja, wenn du so an die Sache herangehst, kann das ja nichts werden“, tadelte Peter, als er einer Pfütze auswich, in die Domen seinen Bruder am liebsten gestoßen hätte.

„Wenn ich belehrt werden will, geh ich zu Goran“, informierte er Peter knapp und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorn auf die Bäume, die sich sanft im Wind hin und her wiegten. Es war so klar gewesen, dass er kein anständiges Gespräch mit ihm würde führen können.

„Schon gut“, abwehrend hob sein Bruder die Hände und lief stumm neben ihm her. Während Domen einfach nur froh war, dass Peter aufgehört hatte zu reden, überlegte dieser fieberhaft wie er den Jüngeren auf den gestrigen Mittag im Kraftraum ansprechen könnte. Und zwar nach Möglichkeit so, dass er nicht gleich wieder dichtmachte. 

Domen, der diese lange Stille nun doch irgendwie untypisch für seinen Bruder fand, linste unauffällig zur Seite. Er sah, dass Peter seinen Grübelblick aufgesetzt hatte. Peter hatte sich also nicht einfach so an seine Fersen geheftet. Er hatte es ja geahnt.

Angespannt wartete er, was da jetzt kommen würde und wann sein Bruder endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte. Doch als nach fünf Minuten immer noch nichts kam, hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

„Jetzt spuck es schon aus“, seufzte er und hielt an. Nach Atem ringend stütze er seine Hände auf die Knie. Er wollte sich endlich in Ruhe auf die Qualifikation vorbereiten, doch mit Peter in diesem Zustand neben ihm, ging das schlichtweg nicht.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte ihn sein Bruder. Domen bemerkte die Unsicherheit, die Peter zu verstecken versuchte, indem er seine Frage mehr an den Boden richtete, als an Domen selbst.

„Ehrlich? Peter muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir uns schon ziemlich lang kennen und das gezwungenermaßen inzwischen dann doch ganz gut?“ Abwartend sah er ihn an. Besser sie brachten es hinter sich.

„Was war gestern im Kraftraum los mit dir?“

„Nichts“, viel zu schnell wandte Domen sich ab. Irgendwie hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, dass das noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. Er hatte es selbst gesagt: Sie kannten sich inzwischen dann doch recht gut.

„Verarsch mich nicht. Irgendwas hat dich aus der Bahn geworfen und dazu braucht es unter normalen Umständen mindestens das Ausmaß einer nuklearen Katastrophe“, stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Peter seinen Bruder, der einfach mit seinen Aufwärmübungen weitermachte, was ihn tierisch auf die Palme brachte. 

Was sollte er Peter auch erzählen? Dass er die Atombombe gern genommen hätte, wenn er dann nicht dem schwulen Pärchen begegnet wäre? Sicher nicht. Außerdem hatte er das längst überwunden. Es war, wie er Daniel gesagt hatte: Er war nicht homophob. Eigentlich störte ihn das nicht. Er hatte es verdaut. Was Daniel wohl zu verdauen hatte?

„Hallo? Domen, ich rede mit dir?“, schnappte Peter sich einen Arm seines Bruders und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Was ist los? Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst, oder?“

„Weiß ich. Will ich aber nicht, weil es da nichts gibt. Ehrlich, du bist wirklich paranoid, was meine Person angeht. Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass du deine Unzulänglichkeiten vielleicht nur auf mich projizierst?“, herausfordernd sah Domen seinen Bruder an.

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er so einen ähnlichen Blick heute schon einmal gesehen hatte. Nur nicht ganz so aufdringlich. Aus irgendeinem Grund war seine Antwort wichtig gewesen. Daniel hatte so ähnlich ausgesehen wie Peter jetzt. So besorgt, aber irgendwie doch anders. Er konnte es nicht richtig benennen, doch jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, erkannte er, dass da… was eigentlich? Wieso kümmerte ihn das überhaupt. Die Sache war geklärt. Abgehakt. Daniel war jetzt wieder damit beschäftigt sich mit diesem… Er war wieder damit beschäftigt sich zu vergnügen.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Aber unabhängig davon, weiß ich, was ich gesehen hab“, blieb Peter widererwartend kühl und holte Domen wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Domen hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Peter verärgert das Weite suchen würde. Scheinbar war sein Bruder doch nicht so berechenbar, wie er immer dachte. Oder er hatte inzwischen dazugelernt, so unwahrscheinlich ihm diese Tatsache auch vorkam. Wenn das so war, musste er sich auf jeden Fall eine neue Taktik zulegen, um Peter künftig wieder loszuwerden.

„Dann besorg dir ne Brille“, riet Domen ihm, machte sich von seinem Bruder los. Wütend blitzten die beiden Sturköpfe sich an. Sie hatten sich schon so oft in der Wolle gehabt, aber hier ging es um etwas viel Grundsätzlicheres, als um einen geschwisterlichen Wettstreit um das letzte Stück Schokolade.

„Das ist doch bescheuert! Warum müssen wir eigentlich immer streiten?“, durchbrach Peter nach einer Weile die Stille und warf halb verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft. Dabei hatte es doch dieses Mal anders laufen sollen. 

„Mir würden da so einige Sachen einfallen“, brummte Domen ohne nachzudenken.  
Zu seiner Überraschung schnaubte Peter belustigt und sah ihn an. „Stell dir vor: mir auch. Aber das war doch früher nicht so, oder? Ich meine, es gab mal eine Zeit, da haben wir wenigstens normal miteinander reden können.“

„Da haben wir uns auch nur gefühlt drei Mal im Jahr gesehen“, gab Domen zu bedenken, während im Hintergrund nur der Schrei eines Vogels zu hören war.  
„Ich weiß. Da waren wir noch nicht… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll…“, druckste Peter und sah ihn verlegen Lächelnd an.

„Du meinst da waren wir noch nicht die Vorzeigefamilie und Sensation des Skisprungzirkus?“, half Domen seinem Bruder aus und brachte es auf den Punkt. Warum sollten sie auch um den heißen Brei herumreden? Sie wussten beide, was Sache war.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist toll, dass ihr beide erfolgreich seid, aber irgendwie… man wird immer nur reduziert auf…ähm…“, rang Peter um Worte. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht schon wieder verärgern.

„Einen Prevc. Also um genau zu sein, auf dich“, brummte Domen und kickte einen Stein davon. 

„Ähm… naja, eigentlich nicht. Zur Zeit bist du der maßgebende Faktor“, widersprach Peter nachdenklich.

„Das wüsste ich aber. Thiessen mag den perfekten Peter mal in jedem Fall lieber und da steht er nicht allein da“, antwortete Domen verbittert und schoss einen weiteren Stein hinterher. Peter brauchte ihm kein Honig ums Maul schmieren, um ihn zu besänftigen. Er wusste, was Sache war und konnte damit umgehen. Schließlich hatten sich seine letzten Interviews mehr um seinen Bruder gedreht, als um ihn. Er wollte doch nur ein wenig Anerkennung für seine Leistungen. Ein bisschen Individualität. Was war daran bitte zu viel verlangt?

„Perfekter Peter? Nett“, schmunzelte Peter. Sein Spitzname überrascht ihn irgendwie nicht wirklich. Nur, dass er eben nicht perfekt war. Sonst würde er besser mit allem klarkommen.

„Was denn? Hast du was Anderes erwartet? Du findest immer die richtigen Worte, die richtigen Gesten, bist immer fair, beherrscht… Meine Güte, selbst Gott persönlich würde neben dir wie ein ungezogener Junge aussehen“, stieß Domen frustriert aus und kickte wie ein wildgewordener alles aus dem Weg, was ihm vor die Füße kam.

„Hör auf damit, du könntest jemanden treffen“, protestierte Peter und hielt seinen Bruder fest. Wieder sah er ihn mit diesem vorwurfsvollen enttäuschten Blick an.  
„Siehst du? Das ist genau das, was ich meine. Du tust es schon wieder“, fassungslos starrte Domen seinen Bruder an. Nie würde er für seinen Bruder gut genug sein.

„Was? Ich mach doch gar nichts! Du benimmst dich wie ein Wahnsinniger!“

„Ja, sicher. Ich bin wieder der doofe, der neben dir fehl am Platz ist“, unterbrach ihn Domen, und schüttelte den Griff seines Bruders ab. Er hatte es so satt sich ständig gefangen zu fühlen.

„Glaubst du, mit dir ist es einfach!? Ständig muss ich mir anhören, wie waghalsig dein Stil ist. Wie spektakulär alles ist, was du tust. Als ob ich mich nicht von den gleichen Schanzen stürzen würde. Du bist wortkarg und unhöflich, trotzdem mögen die Menschen dich oder sind zumindest fasziniert. Der Name Prevc stand mal für etwas, dass ich mir aufgebaut habe. Jetzt bestimmst du diesen Namen und-“, erwiderte Peter mindestens ebenso frustriert. Wie er diesen ganzen Mist hasste. Wie gern er sein Privatleben vom Sport trennen würde, aber so war das einfach unmöglich.

„Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht“, fauchte Domen, drehte sich um und lief davon. Weiter in den Wald. Weg von seinem Bruder.

„Domen, nein, ich wollte doch nur-“, hörte er Peter hinter ihm herrufen, blieb aber nicht stehen.

Er würde es sich nicht weiter anhören, wie sehr er Peter doch zur Last fiel. Auf ihn nahm schließlich auch keiner Rücksicht. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei? Glaubte er, nur ihm ging es so? Auch Domen würde es in den meisten Momenten seines Lebens lieber sehen, wenn sein Bruder nicht gerade Peter Prevc wäre. Aber seine Familie konnte man sich ja bekanntlich leider nicht aussuchen. Und jetzt würde ihm nichts weiter übrigbleiben, als allen zu zeigen, dass er nicht nur wegen seines Namens oder seiner Gene Erfolg hatte. Peter hatte schließlich nicht mit ihm trainiert. Diese Siege hatte er ganz allein errungen und es wurde Zeit, dass die Welt das auch erkannte, dachte Domen grimmig, als er beinahe mit etwas Blauem zusammengestoßen wäre, als er um die Ecke des Weges bog.

„Wow, Butterprinzessin! Augen auf im Straßenverkehr und Vorfahrtsregeln beachten“, rief Daniel überrascht der ihren Zusammenprall gerade noch hatte verhindern können und Domen an den Schultern gepackt hatte, die wie Daniel erstaunt feststellte, zitterten. Besorgt sah er sich den jungen Slowenen genauer an. Er war aufgeregt und damit meinte er nicht die gute Sorte Aufregung.

„Lass mich los“, forderte Domen und sah Daniel an, der mal wieder zu einem unmöglichen Zeitpunkt vor ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Butterprinzessin, lachen, die Sonne scheint. Es ist super Sprungwetter“, versuchte der Norweger ihn aufzuheitern und löste seinen Griff. Dann war das eben doch die Stimme des Slowenen gewesen, die lieblich durch den Wald geschallt war.

„Hast du keine eigenen Probleme?“, wandte Domen sich ab und erinnerte sich an die Worte der Teamkameraden von Daniel.

„Doch, sicher. Ich hab ne redselige Mutter, aber das weißt du ja bereits. Und bei dir so?“, versuchte Daniel die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern, konnte es aber nicht verhindern den Jüngeren besorgt zu mustern. Er wollte nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn Domen sich in dieser Stimmung die Schanze herunterstürzen würde.

„Menschen“, antwortete Domen. Er hatte die Frage nach seinem Befinden definitiv einmal zu oft gehört.

„Wow, doch so… äh… begrenzt…“, bemerkte Daniel nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille trocken und stellte sich direkt vor den kleinen Slowenen. „Also, was machst du hier? Normalerweise machst du doch so kurz vor einem Wettkampf lieber deine Dehnungsübungen“, fragte Daniel, nachdem von Domen nichts als schwerwiegende Stille kam.

Stumm richtete Domen seinen Blick zum Himmel und beobachtete die Wolken, die schnell über sie hinweg zogen, bevor er sich wieder Daniel zuwandte, der ihn mit seinen besorgten dunkelgrünen Augen unverzüglich in den Wahnsinn trieb. „Was ist dein Problem?“, fragte dieser und sorgte damit unwissentlich für Domens Ausbruch.

„Ich habe kein Problem! Wieso glauben das immer alle? Ich hatte einen schlechten Wettkampf! Einen! Und plötzlich drehen alle durch und meinen, sie müssten Händchenhalten oder mir mit schlauen Tipps zur Seite stehen. Ehrlich, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen“, brachte Domen aufgebracht heraus.

„Das sagt doch auch keiner-“

„Aber sie denken es! Peter würde mir, wenn er es könnte, am liebsten noch den Arsch abwischen. Domen mach dies, Domen mach das. Domen, du musst das wirklich ernster nehmen, jetzt schrei hier nicht rum“, äffte er Peter frustriert nach. Wieso wollte ihn keiner verstehen? Er wollte seinen eigenen Weg finden.

„Er macht sich eben Sorgen und will-“

„Ich will keine Hilfe! Wie oft denn noch? Ich brauche niemanden, der mit mir Händchen hält“, schmetterte Domen Daniel entgegen, der den jüngeren kopfschüttelnd musterte. „Was?! Los, sag schon, was dir auf der Zunge liegt.“

Tief atmete der Norweger durch. Er wusste nicht so Recht, wie er es dem Slowenen begreiflich machen sollte. „Du sollest dich glücklich schätzen, Menschen um dich zu haben, die sich Sorgen machen. Allein kann die Welt ziemlich furchteinflößend sein“, erwiderte der Norweger ruhig, fast flüsternd.

Erstaunt starrte Domen Daniel an. Ich habe ihn schon lang nicht mehr so unbeschwert gesehen. Die Worte schwebten über Domen und plötzlich war er sich sicher, dass es tatsächlich etwas gab, dass Daniel belastete. Und er verspürte den unbändigen Drang, Daniel helfen zu wollen. Ihm zu sagen, dass, egal was es war, es wieder besser werden würde. 

„Daniel, ist alles okay bei dir? Ich kotz mich hier aus und- Auch wenn ich echt schlecht in solchen Sachen bin, du kannst mit mir reden, weißt du?“, setzte Domen an und zu seiner Überraschung stieß der Norweger ein leises Lachen aus.

„Danke, Butterprinzessin. Ich weiß das Angebot zu schätzen, aber es ist schon okay, so wie es ist“, erwiderte er, doch seine Augen verrieten Domen, dass irgendetwas überhaupt nicht okay war. Wenn das einer erkannte, dann ja wohl er.

„Du bist genauso schlecht im Lügen wie ich, wollte ich nur mal anmerken. Und scheinbar weißt du es nicht zu schätzen, sonst würdest du es nämlich annehmen“, schnaubte Domen, trat noch einen Schritt näher zu Daniel und piekte ihm mit seinem Zeigefinger in die Brust.

„Um es mit deinen Worten zu sagen, Butterprinzessin: Ich brauche niemanden, der mit mir Händchen hält“, sagte Daniel mit rauer Stimme und schnappte sich dessen Hand. Die Nähe des Slowenen traf ihn unvorbereitet. Sie schlug ein wie ein Blitz und ließ ihn erstarren. Die Welt hätte untergehen können und Daniel wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

„Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, Menschen um dich zu haben“, erwiderte Domen und verfing sich im dunklen geheimnisvollen Tannenwald in Daniels Augen, die erstaunt auf ihn herabsahen.

„Touché, aber ernsthaft, es geht mir gut, Domen“, kämpfte Daniel sich aus seiner Starre wieder zurück in die Realität. Was tat er da eigentlich? Er musste das jetzt beenden, bevor er einen Fehler beging, den er nicht wieder rückgängig machen konnte.

„Sicher und Peter und ich flechten uns gegenseitig Freundschaftsbändchen. Hast du Probleme mit dem Team?“; ließ Domen nicht locker. Er wollte wissen, was den Norweger beschäftigte.

„Butterprinzessin, ich hab kein Problem“, erwiderte Daniel kurz angebunden und schob Domen ein Stück von sich. „Komm, lass uns wieder zurück, die Quali wird bald losgehen.“

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter? Gibt es da ein Problem?“, schloss Domen zu Daniel auf, der vorausgelaufen war und beobachtete jede seiner Reaktionen genau. „Vielleicht die Trainer? Mhh? Nein? Auch nicht.“

„Hör schon auf damit, Domen“, stieß Daniel verärgert aus. Seit wann hatte Domen es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich um andere Sorgen zu machen?

„Okay, dann ähm…was ist mit deiner heimlichen Flamme?“, überlegte der Slowene laut, als Daniel über seine Füße stolperte. „Hab ich Recht?“, neugierig sah Domen den Norweger von der Seite an. Er war eindeutig besser, als er gedacht hatte. „Also, was hat sie verbrochen, dein mysteriöses Waldmädchen?“, fragte er finster und knackte mit den Knöcheln. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass sie der Grund für Daniels Problem war.

„Ich sage es gern auch dir noch einmal: Es gibt kein Waldmädchen“, giftete Daniel und Domen spürte einfach, dass er nah dran war. Daniels gesamte Körperhaltung hatte auf Abwehr geschalten.

„Aber es gibt was im Wald?“

„Domen, jetzt lass es einfach gut sein!“, rief Daniel panisch aus und Domen sah sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt. Er fragte sich, was so schlimm sein konnte, dass es den Norweger so dermaßen aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

„Weißt du, ich versteh dich nicht: Mir hältst du Vorträge, dass zu zweit alles leichter ist, aber für dich gelten Sonderregeln, oder wie?“, fuhr Domen ihn beleidigt an. Seit wann legte der Norweger zweierlei Maß an?

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Das ist was ganz Anderes“, antwortete Daniel und unwirsch wünschte sich, dieses Gespräch nie begonnen zu haben und es musste jetzt sofort enden, bevor es dort hinführte, wo Daniel es nicht haben wollte. „Ist frustrierend, wenn man gegen eine Wand redet, oder?“

„Wie bitte?“  
„Naja, ich glaube so wie du dich gerade fühlst, muss Peter sich auch immer fühlen, wenn er mit dir spricht. Zum Verzweifeln, oder?“, abweisend sah Daniel Domen an, in dessen Gesicht sich langsam Unglauben ausbreitete.

„Willst du mich verarschen?“, fassungslos starrte er den Norweger an der ihm gerade einen verbalen Haken verpasst hatte. „Hier geht es aber gerade nicht um mich! Sondern um dich!“, rief Domen finster, dem es gar nicht passte, dass Daniel ihn auf diese Weise belehrte und ihn versuchte, zurückzuweisen. Dass er nebenbei noch Recht hatte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Plötzlich begann er zu begreifen, wie Peter sich jedes Mal fühlen musste und er konnte das Gespräch mit Peter in einem völlig neuen Blickwinkel betrachten.

„Doch, Domen. Hier geht es um dich. Nur um dich“, kurz betrachtete Daniel Domen der sprachlos vor ihm stand. „Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass ich kein Problem habe im Gegensatz zu dir“, zwinkerte er Domen zu und hob den Arm zu einem Winken. „Hey, Andreas! Warte!“, rief er seinem Kameraden zu, der aus dem Wald auftauchte. „Wir sehen uns später, Butterprinzessin. War mir eine Ehre, dir behilflich zu sein“ Und mit einem letzten Lächeln, ließ Daniel Domen einfach im Wald stehen.

„Und ich sage es dir auch gern noch einmal, Lahmarsch: Ich glaube dir kein Wort“, sagte Domen leise zu sich selbst, als er Daniel auf seiner Flucht verwirrt hinterher sah. Daniel hatte ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen, doch sie waren noch lange nicht fertig miteinander. Er würde schon noch hinter Daniels Geheimnis kommen. Er wusste, dass es existierte.


	12. Daniel - Garmisch-Partenkirchen - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laleh - Speaking of truth  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1s99UxNdZY

„Hast du meine Mütze gesehen?“, suchend sah Daniel sich in ihrem Container um, der gerade übervoll wirkte. Die Qualifikation war zu Ende und alle packten ihre Sachen zusammen, um schnell zum Hotel zurückzukommen. Sie alle wollten noch ein wenig abschalten vor der kleinen Silvesterfeier am Abend. Schließlich ging es morgen auch schon wieder früh mit der genauen Analyse der Sprünge weiter. Da musste man mit seiner Energie haushalten. 

„Wie sieht die denn aus?“, wollte Robert wissen, der neben ihm stand und seinen Anzug wieder in den Kleidersack steckte. 

„Dunkelgrün. Ich weiß, ich hab sie eingesteckt“, kaute er auf seiner Lippe und drehte sich im Kreis. Weit konnte sie eigentlich nicht sein. Rasch warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er wollte sich gleich mit seiner Mutter treffen. Gemeinsam würden sie ein wenig durch den Ort laufen. Seine Mutter war begeistert, von dem was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Und Daniel hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Schließlich würde er dort einem gewissen Slowenen hervorragend aus dem Weg gehen können, der seinen restlichen Nachmittag ziemlich sicher im Kraftraum des Hotels verbringen würde. 

„Ne, sorry, keine Ahnung. Frag doch mal Tom, der ist vorhin hier vorbeigewirbelt und hat alles auf den Kopf gestellt, weil er seine Brille vermisst hat“, riet Robert ihm, während er ein paar seiner Sachen anhob, in der Hoffnung, Daniels Mütze zu finden.  
„Tom! Hast du ne Mütze gesehen? Dunkelgrün?“, rief er quer durch den Raum. Der angesprochene Norweger saß ganz hinten in der Ecke, die Sachen schon fertig gepackt, Kopfhörer im Ohr, die Augen geschlossen. Nur seine Hände, die im Takt Trommelbewegungen nachahmten, verrieten, dass er noch nicht ins Land der Träume gedriftet war. 

Ungeduldig durchquerte Daniel den kleinen Raum, als Tom nicht reagierte. Kurzentschlossen zog er ihm die Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren. Erschrocken zuckte Tom zusammen. „Hey! Was soll das?“ 

„Hast du meine Mütze gesehen? Dunkelgrün?“, fragte Daniel und ignorierte Toms Empörung. 

„Dunkelgrün?“, plapperte Tom verwirrt nach. Offenbar war er noch nicht wieder in der Realität angekommen. 

„Ja, ich will meiner Mutter in Ruhe die Stadt zeigen. Unsere Klamotten fallen da nur auf“, antwortete er, zeigte an sich herunter und begann, die Taschen von Tom anzuheben. Vielleicht war sie ja runtergefallen, überlegte Daniel und kniete sich auf den Boden. Er sollte sich etwas beeilen. 

„Ohhhh, in Ruhe. Ihr werdet nicht zufällig noch einen Abstecher in den Wald machen?“, grinste Tom ihn unschuldig an. 

„Ehrlich, ihr seid unmöglich!“, rief Daniel kopfschüttelnd aus. Die Tatsache, dass Domen inzwischen vom Waldmädchen gehört hatte, wunderte ihn überhaupt nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren seine liebreizenden Teamkollegen im Springerdorf herumgelaufen und hatten jeden ausgequetscht. Zutrauen würde er es ihnen in jedem Fall. 

„Aber wieso?“, mischte sich Andreas in das Gespräch der beiden ein, der gegenüber von ihnen gestanden hatte und bis eben noch verträumt auf sein Handy gestarrt hatte, offenbar war ihr Gespräch dann aber doch interessanter. Leider. 

„Weil ihr mir nicht zuhört: Es gibt kein Waldmädchen!“, versuchte er ihnen klarzumachen und sah an den ihm entgegengrinsenden Gesichtern, dass er keine Chance hatte. Frustriert wandte er sich ab und suchte seine Mütze auf dem Tisch, dabei schob er Andreas unsanft zur Seite. Er hatte jetzt andere Probleme. Warum musste er auch nur so fest entschlossen sein, ihm zu helfen? Warum hatte er überhaupt etwas gesagt? Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. 

„Weißt du, du kannst uns viel erzählen, aber wir wissen, dass da was im Busch ist“, kicherte Robert über sein Wortspiel. 

„Ja, und wir finden, du könntest uns ruhig an deinem Leben teilhaben lassen“, bekräftigte Tom mit einem ernsten Nicken. Die hatten wirklich Nerven! Seit wann waren denn bitte alle so interessiert an ihm und seinem Leben? Das war nicht gut. Erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit, bedeutete erhöhte Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass irgendwer irgendwas bemerken könnte. Das galt für seine Teamkollegen ebenso wie für Domen. Nur konnte er seinen Teamkollegen schlecht aus dem Weg gehen. Das würde mit dem Slowenen schon schwer genug werden, da brauchte er nicht einen Haufen übermütiger Norweger mit denen er über die Hälfte seines Tages verbrachte. Das würden seine Nerven nicht lange durchhalten. 

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ihr euch beschwert. Ich lasse euch teilhaben. Ihr dürft mit mir meine Mütze suchen“, erinnerte Daniel seine Freunde an sein eigentliches Anliegen. Er wollte gern hier weg sein, bevor die Slowenen mit ihrer Mannschaftssitzung fertig waren. Minimierte das Risiko. 

„Ich bin ergriffen, von deiner tiefen Freundschaft zu uns. Wirklich, ich könnte mich kaum geehrter fühlen. Das ist, als würdest du uns deine Jacke halten lassen, während du über den roten Teppich stolzierst“, sagte Tom und griff sich zu tiefst berührt an sein Herz. 

„Jetzt lasst ihn schon in Ruhe. So bekommen wir sowieso nichts aus ihm raus“, sprang Anders für ihn in die Bresche und begann demonstrativ zu suchen. „Also, wenn ich eine Mütze wäre, wo würde ich mich verstecken?“, begann er laut zu überlegen und erntete damit ein paar Lacher. 

Auch die anderen wandten sich laut schnatternd ihrer neuen Mission zu, wenn auch unter dem ein oder anderem Protest und stellten verquere Überlegungen zur psychologischen Struktur der Mütze an. Dankbar stellte sich Daniel an Anders Seite und ignorierte die Bemerkungen der anderen einfach. 

„Du weißt schon, dass sie nicht nachgeben werden?“, bemerkte Anders und sah auf dem kleinen Schrank nach. 

„Irgendwann werden sie das Interesse verlieren. Alles wird irgendwann langweilig“, wiegelte Daniel hoffnungsvoll verzweifelt ab. Denn diese Überlegung bezog sich nicht nur auf die Norweger, sondern auch auf den jungen Slowenen. Er hatte sich immer nach mehr Nähe gesehnt, doch irgendwie war ihm das aus der Ferne weitaus verlockender vorgekommen. Jetzt war da diese Unsicherheit, die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden und auf Ablehnung zu stoßen über allem. Er fühlte sich in die Ecke getrieben, mal davon abgesehen, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Es hieß wohl nicht umsonst, dass man aufpassen sollte, was man sich wünschte. 

„Wenn du meinst, aber ich fürchte, so funktioniert das nicht, Daniel. Diese Chaotentruppe liebt dich, die werden nicht einfach lockerlassen, nur weil du mauerst“, warnte Anders leise, während Tom lautstark Überlegungen anstellte, ob die Mütze vielleicht eingeschüchtert von Daniels güldenem Haar, das Weite gesucht hatte und nun verängstigt zitternd in einer Ecke auf ihre Einweisung wartete. 

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Daniel frustriert. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wusste nur, was er nicht tun konnte. Nicht tun wollte. Und zu diesen Dingen zählte ein Coming-Out vor seinen Freunden und Domen. Vor allem nicht Domen. Er gestand es sich nicht gern ein, aber er hatte viel zu große Angst, vor dessen Reaktion. 

„Aber falls es dich interessiert, die Jungs sind nicht die einzigen, die ein unverschämt großes Interesse am Waldmädchen zeigen. Auch ein gewisser Slowene schien mir heute äußerst interessiert“, grinste Anders ihm aufmunternd entgegen, der verwundert das Mienenspiel von Daniel bemerkte. Statt die Sonne aufgehen zu sehen, schien sich bei Daniel ein Sturm zusammenzubrauen. 

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen“, brummte er finster und räumte abermals seinen Rucksack aus. Irgendwo musste diese dämliche Mütze doch sein. Er hatte sie vor ein paar Stunden noch in der Hand gehabt… glaubte er zumindest. 

„Okay, jetzt komm ich nicht mehr mit. Wieso entlockt dir das nicht zumindest ein schwaches Lächeln? Das ist doch das, was du willst“, ratlos kratzte Anders sich am Kopf. Irgendwas hatte er schon wieder verpasst. 

„Gefunden!“, schrie Andreas triumphierend zu Daniel herüber, der sich schnell von Anders abwandte. 

„Danke, wo war sie denn?“ 

„In Toms Sprunghelm, aber frag mich nicht, wie sie dort hingekommen ist“, antwortete Andreas kopfschüttelnd. Auch Daniel hatte keine wirkliche Erklärung parat. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Tom. 

„Na ist doch klar, die Mütze weiß eben, dass es sinnvoller wäre, mein Gesicht zu verstecken. Immerhin kippen die Mädels bei meinem Anblick reihenweise aus den Latschen. Unabhängig davon, dass es bei mir durchaus noch Sinn macht, Gehirnzellen vor dem Erfrieren zu retten, während bei dir, Daniel- Hey! Nein! Lass das!“, rannte Tom lachend und kreischend vor seinem Teamkollegen davon, der ebenfalls lachend mit seinem Schal nach ihm schlug auch wenn sein Lachen seine Augen nicht erreichte. Anders stellte heute einfach wieder die unangenehmsten Fragen. Wie sollte er ihm denn auch klarmachen, dass Domen ihn gerade nicht gebrauchen konnte? 

„Na, warte! Von wegen Gehirnzellen! Dein IQ unterscheidet sich auch nicht wirklich von der Höhe einer Teppichkante“, rief er ihm zu, während er sich an Robert vorbeidrängelte, der den Weg blockierte, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein schriller Pfiff das ausgelassene Treiben beendete. 

„Okay, wer mit zum Hotel und nicht laufen will, der finde sich in fünf Minuten mit seinen Sachen am Mannschaftsbus ein. Blödsinn könnt ihr heute noch genug im Hotel machen, aber ich will dieses Jahr keine Beschwerden hören wegen irgendwelcher Verkehrsschilderbedeckender norwegischer Flaggen“, ermahnte Alex seine Jungs, bevor er sich wieder zum Gehen wandte. 

In Norwegen war es seit jeher Tradition am Neujahrstag sein Haus offiziell zu beflaggen. Da die Springer sich an diesem Tag immer in Deutschland befanden, mit dieser Tradition aber nicht brechen wollten, befestigten sie einfach eine norwegische Flagge an ihrem Hotelzimmerfenster. Dummerweise hatte sich die überdimensional große Flagge von Johann im letzten Jahr selbstständig gemacht und war auf ein Verkehrsschild geflogen, dass direkt an der Hauptstraße zum Springen gestanden hatte und eigentlich über das Parkleitsystem informieren sollte. Damit hatten sie dann, wenn auch unfreiwillig, ein kleines Chaos ausgelöst. 

Genauso wie Alex jetzt. Durch ihre gemeinsame Suchaktion hatten sie ein gehöriges Durcheinander veranstaltet und jeder begann hektisch damit, Sachen in Taschen zu stopfen, den Sprunganzug einzutüten oder fieberhaft nach Keilen oder Handys zu suchen. Daniel, der schon fertig mit allem war, schnappte sich seine Tasche und machte den anderen Platz. Anders hatte ihm angeboten, seine Sachen mit ins Hotel zu nehmen.

Unter dem stechenden Blick von Anders verließ er den Container und schleppte alles zum Auto. Als er alles verstaut hatte und sich umdrehte, stand Anders vor ihm, der ihn mit sich in eine ruhige Ecke zog. War klar, dass er das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. „Das war es doch, was du wolltest?“, griff er ihr Gespräch wieder auf und Daniel seufzte.

„Schon, aber irgendwie auch nicht“, druckste er herum. „Ich meine, es ist besser, alles so zu belassen, wie es jetzt ist, denn seien wir ehrlich: Das kann nicht gut gehen“, murmelte er und versuchte dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck von Anders auszuweichen. 

„Nein, ich fürchte, wir müssen noch einmal zum Anfang zurück. Du stehst auf Neongrün, kannst die Augen nicht davon lassen - was ich immer noch nicht verstehe… aber das ist ein anderes Thema – und irgendwie dachte ich immer, hinter einer Schwärmerei steckt irgendwie der Wunsch nach naja, Erfüllung… Beziehung… wie auch immer und jetzt sagst du mir, wo doch dein Herzblatt in Grün gerade so etwas wie Interesse entwickelt, dass du das nicht willst?!“, fasste Anders seine Erkenntnisse überrascht zusammen. 

„Ja“, antwortete Daniel knapp und sah sich unwohl um. Er wusste, dass egal was er tat oder sagte, Anders würde er nicht so schnell wieder loswerden. Bei Domen hatte er zumindest die Schwache Hoffnung, dass er ihn mit seinem Verhalten vergrault hatte. Mal unabhängig davon, dass er hoffte Domen tatsächlich geholfen zu haben. Er hatte sich in seiner Panik einfach nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Auch wenn es ihm weh getan hatte, er war sich sicher, dass es besser für alle Beteiligten war, wenn er den Slowenen in Ruhe ließ. 

„Okay… nein, ich verstehe es immer noch nicht“, sagte Anders geradeheraus. „Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?“ 

„Er ist siebzehn, Anders.“ Seufzend sprach Daniel das aus, was Domen ihm heute Vormittag einmal mehr vor Augen geführt hatte. 

„Okay. Siebzehn. Aber das ist er ja nicht erst seit gestern und irgendwann wird daraus auch eine Achtzehn…ehrlich, ich würde mir eher Gedanken um den Dickschädel machen“, bemerkte Anders immer noch ein wenig ratlos. Den Altersunterschied, der in seinen Augen nicht so drastisch und entscheidend war, konnte Daniel ja nicht erst heute bemerkt haben. 

„Ja, sicher, aber sieh ihn dir doch mal an. Ständig steht er unter Strom, will sich allen Beweisen. Er weiß doch selber noch nicht genau, wo die Reise hingehen soll. Er hat auch ohne mich genügend Probleme. Ich will ihm das nicht auch noch aufhalsen“, versuchte Daniel sich zu erklären und dachte an ihre Begegnung am Mittag zurück, Domens Wut und seine Hilflosigkeit. 

„Du halst ihm doch nichts auf. Du solltest nicht immer vom Schlimmsten ausgehen. Du hast doch gesehen, wie er dich anschaut und ich fress nen Besen, aber sein Interesse kommt auch nicht von ungefähr. Er braucht nur noch ein bisschen um das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. Okay, vielleicht auch länger, Denken scheint nicht zu seinen Stärken zu gehören-“ 

„Hör auf, so zu reden! Siebzehn, Anders. Möchte wetten, da warst du auch noch kein Weltmeister im Denken“, schlug er seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Es war ja nicht so, dass er blind für Domens Fehler war, aber ein bisschen mehr Verständnis für den jungen Slowenen konnte Anders schon aufbringen, fand Daniel. „So wie ich das sehe, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten und keine davon beinhaltet ein Happy End: Beide beginnen damit, dass er irgendwann herausfindet, dass er das Waldmädchen ist: dann wird er entweder verstört das Weite suchen, versuchen die Information zu verdauen und mir eventuell auf mehr oder weniger angenehme Art und Weise sagen, dass er leider auf Frauen steht. Danach wird es so richtig ungemütlich, jedes Mal, wenn wir uns begegnen und im schlimmsten Fall, merken die anderen etwas und dann kommt eins zum anderen. Oder, Möglichkeit Nummer zwei, wesentlich unwahrscheinlicher, so wie ich das einschätze, er entdeckt, dass er doch auf ähm…neongrün steht und gerät so richtig in die Krise und muss mit alldem Scheiß klarkommen, über den ich mir schon mit dreizehn/ vierzehn Gedanken gemacht habe und darf sich noch zusätzlich mit Vorurteilen, dieser nagenden Unsicherheit, die jeden seiner Schritte begleiten wird und vielleicht sogar Ablehnung rumschlagen. Mit all den Kameras rings rum? Das ist kein Spaß und er wird damit nicht gut klarkommen. Und das ist noch ein euphemistisch. Ehrlich du weißt, wie er springt, dass er sein Gefühlsleben nicht vor der Schanze ablegen kann. Und dann wäre ich auch noch Schuld, weil ich ihn dazu gebracht habe, sich überhaupt mit seiner, du weißt schon, auseinanderzusetzen. Ich will keins von beidem. Also halte ich mich zurück und versuche, langsam drüber weg zu kommen und Domen kann sein bisheriges Leben weiterführen.“ 

Sprachlos starrte Anders ihn an. Daniel konnte an den zusammengekniffenen Augen erkennen, dass ihm nichts davon, was er gerade gesagt hatte gefiel. Aber so war es nun mal. Das war die Realität. 

„Was ist mit Möglichkeit Nummer drei? Er kann sich damit arrangieren, immerhin hat er ja dich als Stütze und ihr reitet gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang?“, fragte Anders, der sich einfach nicht mit Daniels finsterer Sicht arrangieren konnte und auch nicht wollte. Daniel hatte es ja noch nicht einmal versucht. Irgendwann war es auch mal Zeit, mit seinem Leben weiterzumachen und etwas zu riskieren. 

„Hast du wieder heimlich die Kitschromane deiner Mutter gelesen?“, wollte Daniel mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen. So naiv konnte Anders doch eigentlich nicht sein.  
„Mutter! Was sagt denn deine Mutter dazu?“, wollte Anders wissen. Er nahm sich fest vor, ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihr zu führen. Vielleicht konnte sie ja ihrem Sohn den Kopf waschen. 

„Anders! Laufen oder fahren?“, schrie Robert zu ihnen herüber. 

„Komme! Und wir beide, werden das später noch ausdiskutieren. Das ist völliger Blödsinn, was sich da schon wieder in deinem Hirn abspielt. Vielleicht hatte Tom vorhin ja doch recht und die Mütze ist wirklich nur noch zur Zierde da“, rief Anders im über die Schulter und lief zum Auto. 

Seufzend wandte Daniel sich ab. Er wusste, dass Anders es nur gut meinte, aber er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie es war, so zu sein. Damit in ihrer Welt zu leben. Er lief durch das Springerdorf zum VIP-Zelt, wo er seine Mutter fand, die in ein Gespräch mit einem ihrer Techniker vertieft war. 

„Ah, Daniel. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste allein gehen“, begrüßte sie ihren Sohn mit einem Lächeln. Sie vermisste ihn, wenn er um die Welt reiste, um sich von irgendwelchen Schanzen zu stürzen. 

„Niemals. Wollen wir? Bevor die Geschäfte schließen? Ich habe den anderen versprochen, ein paar Luftballons und Zeug zum Bleigießen mitzubringen“, erwiderte er ihre Umarmung liebevoll und sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Techniker. 

Sie genossen die abendliche Stimmung in Garmisch-Partenkirchen und liefen durch die kleinen Touristenstraßen. Dabei zeigte seine Mutter eine deutliche Begeisterung für die kleinen Souvenirläden. Sie hatte der halben Verwandtschaft versprochen, Postkarten zu schreiben. Und ganz nebenbei konnte sie ihre Begeisterung für die Minerale und Steine aus der Umgebung, die man hier kaufen konnte, nicht verhehlen. Das war etwas für ihre esoterische Ader mit der sie ihn manchmal in den Wahnsinn trieb. 

Daniel sog die gelöste Stimmung in sich auf. Er fühlte sich seltsam leicht, denn er war überzeugt, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war. Anders würde das schon noch einsehen. Verstohlen sah er zu seiner Mutter, die sich begeistert ein paar handgeschiedete Amulette ansah und deren Augen vor Freude leuchteten. Er fühlte sich wohl und dafür war er seiner Mutter jeden Tag wieder unendlich dankbar. Ob Domen wohl auch so eine gute Beziehung zu seinen Eltern hatte? Daniel konnte sich seine Eltern beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Aber wenn er die drei Brüder miteinander sah, dann konnte er nur erahnen, dass ihre Nerven definitiv Katastrophenerprobt sein mussten. 

„Hey, Daniel. Wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken?“, schmunzelte seine Mutter und strich ihm über die Wange. Ertappt errötete er. „Warum frage ich überhaupt? Ich mag ihn“, teilte sie Daniel unvermittelt mit und griff nach einem Schal, der in den schönsten Rottönen leuchtete. 

„Hab ich gemerkt“, brummte Daniel und wandte sich ab. Vorbei war es mit seiner Leichtigkeit. Es war wirklich schwer, dem Slowenen aus den Weg zu gehen. Irgendwie tauchte er ständig ungefragt auf. „Der Schal ist schön.“ 

„Was quält dich?“, besorgt betrachtete sie Daniel, der seine Mütze abnahm, und sich durch die Haare fuhr. Das tat er immer, wenn er nervös oder unsicher war. 

„Das ist alles so kompliziert. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, ob er- und ich will ihm keine Schwierigkeiten verursachen, verstehst du? Es ist besser, auf Abstand zu bleiben“, stammelte er herum und wünschte sich, angesichts des sorgenvollen Blickes, den seine Mutter ihm zuwarf, er hätte nichts gesagt. Er wollte auch ihr keine schlaflosen Nächte bereiten. Es reichte, wenn er damit klarkommen musste. 

„Aber du verursachst doch nichts! Dazu hast du gar nicht die Macht. Du entscheidest nicht, wie er damit umgeht. Egal ob schwul oder nicht. Herrgott Daniel, du hast genauso ein Recht zu lieben, wen du willst wie alle anderen und solltest dich nicht dafür schuldig fühlen müssen! Was er daraus macht, liegt nicht in deiner Hand. Ich verstehe ja deine Zurückhaltung, aber gib dir nicht für alles die Schuld und fang an, wieder dein Leben zu leben“, widersprach seine Mutter ihm entschieden und umarmte ihn. Fest erwiderte er die Umarmung und sog den vertrauten Duft seiner Mutter ein, der ihm sofort ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit gab. Er fragte sich, was er nur ohne sie tun würde. „Versprich es mir, Daniel. Nimm dir das als Vorsatz fürs neue Jahr. Gute Leistungen, Geld oder härteres Training sind so unwichtig. Versuch dein Glück zu finden.“ 

„Ich versuch es, Mom. Aber es ist schwer“, gab er traurig zu und brachte nur ein mickriges Lächeln zustande. Besonders da er wusste, dass Domen besser dran war ohne diesen Mist. Alles was er wollte, war, dass es ihm gut ging. 

„Weil du allein kämpfst. Lass dir helfen. Anders ist ein guter Freund. Dein ganzes Team steht hinter dir, wenn du sie lässt“, sagte seine Mutter fest überzeugt und er fragte sich, woher sie dieses Urvertrauen in die Menschen nahm. Aber vielleicht hatte sie Recht. Vielleicht hatte Domen Recht: Für ihn sollten keine Sonderregeln gelten. Gelten müssen. Wenn er nur die Vergangenheit abschütteln könnte. Einfach vergessen. 

„Wo wir gerade beim Team sind: Ich riskiere ihren bedingungslosen Rückhalt definitiv, wenn ich nicht an die Luftschlangen, Luftballons und die Sachen fürs Bleigießen denke. Da drüben scheint es das Zeug zu geben. Willst du mit?“, versuchte er äußerst elegant das Thema zu wechseln. 

„Lass mal, du weißt, dass ich nicht viel davon halte“, winkte seine Mutter ab, die ihn dieses Mal davonkommen ließ und wandte sich wieder dem Stand zu. Sie wusste, wann sie ihrem Sohn seinen Freiraum lassen musste. Letzten Endes konnte sie ihm sein Leben nicht abnehmen, nur mit Rat und Tat beiseite stehen. 

„Richtig. Du stehst ja mehr auf den Hardcore-Kräuterhexenkram“, neckte er seine Mutter, die sich begeistert über die Sammlung an einheimischen Kräutern beugte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er würde das niemandem erzählen, aber zu Hause lebte sie ihren Tick nur zu gern aus und brachte ihm irgendwelche komischen Tees, die angeblich Glück bringen sollten oder brannte irgendwelche Kräuter ab, wenn schlechte Stimmung im Haus war und dafür liebte er sie. 

Kopfschüttelnd lief er über die belebte Straße. Man spürte die Vorfreude auf den heutigen Abend. Die letzten Feuerwerkskörper wurde besorgt, man traf sich vergnügt auf eine letzte Tasse Kaffee in diesem Jahr mit Freunden und Familie und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich am Horizont hielten. Niemand achtete auf ihn in seinen privaten Sachen. Er liebte es, sich ab und an inkognito zu bewegen und nicht mit jedem Schritt den er tat, Autogramme schreiben zu müssen. 

Er betrat den Laden, der von oben bis unten mit Krimskrams gefüllt war. Daniel konnte nur eine handvoll Kunden ausmachen, die sich im Laden aufhielten und ruhig durch die nur schwach beleuchteten Gänge schritten. Auch er versuchte, sich ein wenig Orientierung zu verschaffen. Links von ihm befanden sich Hygieneprodukte, gleich danach ein Gang mit Getränken und Lebensmitteln. Also wandte er sich nach rechts. Dort sollte er finden, was er suchte. Hier standen Aufbewahrungsdosen und Boxen in den verschiedensten Formen, Farben und Größen, Kinderspielzeug jeglicher Art, und gleich daneben Dinge für den Haushalt. Daniel runzelte die Stirn: egal wer diesen Laden eingeräumt hatte, hatte kein besonders logisches Konzept verfolgt. Gerade lief Daniel an einem Regal mit Schuhen vorbei, das von einem Regal voller Unterwäsche und Besteck abgelöst wurde. 

„Wie soll man bitte hier etwas finden? Ich dachte, wir wären schnell wieder im Hotel? Keiner hat was von einem Irrgarten gesagt“, hörte Daniel eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Stimme ungefähr zwei Gänge weiter laut meckern. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm das Schicksal bei seiner Geburt einen Magneten in den Arsch gepflanzt, der Domen magisch anzog. Anders konnte sich Daniel sein Glück einfach nicht erklären. 

„Jetzt hör doch mal auf zu zetern und entspann dich! Wir sind schon noch zurück, bevor der Kraftraum zumacht. Außerdem hast du es mir versprochen!“, antwortete eine andere Stimme und Daniel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie zu Cene gehörte. Ob Peter seine Brüder begleitet hatte? Wobei, eher unwahrscheinlich. Dann hätte er die Geschwister wohl auch schon viel eher gehört. 

„Jaja, aber du musst schon zugeben, dass man das hier auch etwas übersichtlicher hätte gestalten können. Ich meine, wir können froh sein, wenn wir hier vor Mitternacht wieder rausfinden“, konnte Domen es sich offenbar nicht verkneifen und Daniel hörte das laute Seufzen von Cene. 

„Wieso straft mich das Schicksal gleich mit zwei nervigen Brüdern?“ Daniel musste sich ein kleines Lachen verkneifen. Cene schien wirklich schon ziemlich entnervt zu sein und er konnte es sich gut vorstellen, wie nervig Domen auf einer Einkaufstour sein konnte, die er eigentlich nicht hatte machen wollen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der junge Slowene bisher nur gemeckert und Cene aus seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen vorwurfsvoll strafend angesehen. Wie hatte er Domen nur gegen seinen Willen mitschleifen können? Gern wäre Daniel zu den beiden gegangen und hätte mit ihnen gescherzt. Völlig ungezwungen. Doch er rief sich seine Entscheidung in Erinnerung und begnügte sich damit, leise einen Gang weiter zu schleichen, sodass er die beiden Slowenen durch die Regale im Blick hatte. Es war besser so. 

„Hey, du wolltest unbedingt noch losziehen und wenn du schon einen Waffenstillstand aushandelst, dann solltest du dich vielleicht auch selbst dran halten“, drang Domens Stimme brummig an sein Ohr. Waffenstillstand? 

„Weil du dich ja bisher so kooperativ verhalten hast“, antwortete Cene trocken und Daniel sah den nächsten Krach in der Familie Prevc schon kommen. Sie steuerten zielsicher darauf zu, wie die Titanic auf den Eisberg. 

„Wer ist hier kooperativ?“ Überrascht riss Daniel die Augen auf. Das war eindeutig Peter, der da dazugekommen war. Leise schlich er sich noch ein wenig näher an die Geschwister heran. 

„Domen hilft mir dabei, herauszufinden, was wir alles heute Abend nicht brauchen. Stell dir vor, beinahe hätte ich statt Luftschlangen Feinrippunterwäsche gekauft“, bemerkte Cene und zu Daniels Überraschung begann Peter zu lachen. 

„Zumindest könnte dir keiner fehlende Originalität vorwerfen. Das erinnert mich an Nika und ihr Tipi vor ein paar Jahren. Mama war so sauer und Oma erst. Das war mein bestes Ausgehnachthemd, junge Dame“, äffte Peter jemanden nach und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht

„Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wozu Oma ein Ausgehnachthemd braucht, wobei ich das vielleicht doch nicht so genau wissen will“, stimmte Cene in Peters Lachen ein und durch das Regal hindurch sah Daniel auch ein Lächeln in Domens Gesicht. Es war schön, ihn wieder so zu sehen. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude und seine Gesichtszüge wurden viel weicher und erinnerten daran, dass er ein erst siebzehnjähriger Junge war, der eigentlich immer so unbeschwert sein sollte. Offenbar war das ein denkwürdiges Ereignis gewesen, in dem die drei Brüder da glücklich schwelgten. „Und ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie Nika überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen ist.“ 

Aber Daniel hatte da so eine Ahnung, wenn er Domens Gesicht genauer betrachtete. Er zeigte sein Spitzbubengrinsen und hatte so einen wissenden und gleichzeitig unglaublich zufriedenen Ausdruck in den Augen. Das war nicht nur ihm aufgefallen. 

„Domen? Du hattest nicht zufällig was damit zu tun, oder?“, fragte Peter misstrauisch, dem aufgefallen war, dass sein Bruder verdächtig wenig zur Diskussion beigetragen hatte. 

„Ich? Nein! Niemals! Ich würde doch nie-“ 

„Natürlich nicht. Was hat Oma denn angestellt, dass du aus ihrem Lieblingsnachthemd ein Tipi für Nika bauen musstest?“, neugierig sah Peter seinen Bruder an, dem deutliches Misstrauen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Offenbar war er nicht sonderlich scharf auf eine weitere Predigt von seinem älteren Bruder. „Hey, wir haben Waffenstillstand, schon vergessen?“

„Ja, und ich bringe euch beide um, wenn ihr unser erstes gemeinsames Silvester seit Jahren sabotiert mit euren ewigen Streitereien“, mischte sich nun auch Cene ins Gespräch wieder ein und wedelte drohend mit einem glitzernden Spielzeugzauberstab, der mit rosa Federn geschmückt war und an dessen Spitze sich ein Einhorn befand. 

„Sie hat mir mein Skateboard weggenommen und mich gezwungen, meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Als ich schon fast fertig mit meinem Aufsatz gewesen bin, hat sie ihn genommen und zerrissen, weil sie meine Schrift als Zumutung empfunden hat. Dabei hätte sie nur mal zum Augenarzt gehen müssen“, erzählte Domen und noch heute hörte man die Empörung seinerseits deutlich heraus. Leid tat ihm sein Tun auf jeden Fall nicht. 

„Und was hast du Nika versprochen, dass sie dichtgehalten hat? Ich meine sie hat dich schon damals geliebt, aber eine wütende Oma zu ertragen, ist schon nicht ohne“, fragte Peter seinen Bruder interessiert. 

„Pff, von wegen Geschwisterliebe. Ich musste eine Woche ihre Hausaufgaben machen, Nika ist knallhart“, erwiderte Domen trocken. Dabei bildete sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn, die wie Daniel inzwischen wusste, nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Er fragte sich, was den Stimmungsumschwung ausgelöst hatte, der den anderen beiden offenbar verborgen blieb. 

„Wow, nicht schlecht, trotzdem warst du immer noch besser dran, als sie. Was hat sie zu der Zeit für Hausaufgaben gehabt? Bitte die nächsten zwei Zeilen den Buchstaben a schreiben?“, lachte Peter. 

„Das kommt so in etwa hin“, bestätigte Domen nickend. „Was genau brauchen wir jetzt?“, suchend wandte sich der junge Slowene von seinen Geschwistern ab und Daniel sah sich fieberhaft nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. So schnell er konnte versteckte er sich im nächsten Gang und stand zu seiner Überraschung vor einem Korb gefüllt mit Luftschlangen und Luftballons.

„Wir schauen mal vorn bei den Kassen“, rief Cene von irgendwoher und Daniel nahm sich zwei Packungen von jedem, als er sich umdrehte und Peter gegenüberstand, der ihn mindestens genauso erstaunt ansah, wie Daniel ihn. „Daniel, so eine Überraschung!“ 

„Peter! Auch die letzten Einkäufe für Silvester?“, brachte der Norweger nervös über die Lippen. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht verraten und Peter hatte immer diesen Röntgenblick, der einem das Gefühl gab, nichts vor ihm verheimlichen zu können. Er hatte nicht gelauscht. Er wusste von nichts. Er hatte nicht gelauscht. Er wusste von nichts, sagte er sich in Gedanken und hoffte, dass Peter seinen schuldbewussten Blick nicht durchschauen würde. 

„Ja, Domen und Cene wollen gern anständig Silvester feiern, wie sie es nennen“, malte er Gänsefüßchen in die Luft und lächelte dabei. Auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht zugeben wollte, glaubte Daniel, dass Peter sich insgeheim schon darauf freute, Silvester mal wieder mit seinen Brüdern zu verbringen. Trotzdem wirkte Peter auf ihn etwas unsicher. 

„Naja, ist doch ganz schön so mit Familie“, zuckte Daniel mit den Schultern und versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt zu klingen... „Oder nicht?“, fragend sah Daniel den ernsten Slowenen an. 

„Ja, schon, aber… ach, nichts“, wollte Peter sich abwenden, als Daniel ihn am Arm zurückhielt. 

„Aber was? Ich verrate es auch keinem. Auch nicht Domen.“ Ganz besonders nicht Domen, denn von dem wollte er sich ja fernhalten. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll… ich meine, nein, vergiss es. Ist nicht wichtig. Die Prevc-Geschwister feiern heute zusammen Silvester, das ist wichtig“, brummte Peter kraftlos und zerquetschte dabei den Teddy, den er in der Hand hielt. 

„Für die Presse vielleicht, aber was ist dir wichtig? Ich meine, ist bestimmt anstrengend sich immer den Erwartungen beugen zu müssen“, überlegte Daniel laut und Peter sah ihn überrascht an. 

„Ja, aber woher weißt du das? Ich meine, ich will mit ihnen feiern und es ist mir auch wichtig-“ – 

„Ich wollte dir nichts unterstellen und ich glaube dir, wirklich, aber ich meine wir sind ja nicht doof und das Springerdorf ist, naja, eben ein Dorf“, entschuldigend zuckte Daniel mit den Achseln und Peter verstand, was der Norweger ihm sagen wollte. 

„Domen und ich, wir haben so unsere Schwierigkeiten. Was ich sagen will, mir fehlt irgendwie der Draht zu ihm. Es hat sich so viel geändert. Ich war so oft weg und früher, da… ich weiß nicht und jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihn gar nicht mehr kenne. Er lässt sich nichts sagen, reagiert bei jedem Wort von mir genervt und ich, ich komme einfach nicht damit klar, dass wir die Vorzeigebrüder sein sollen, die wir nun mal nicht sind“, unglücklich stand der Slowene vor ihm. 

„Naja, zumindest seid ihr doch gemeinsam hier“, versuchte Daniel ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern. Irgendwie schienen die beiden auf den ersten Blick so ungleichen Geschwister, ganz ähnliche Probleme zu haben. 

„Ja, weil Cene ein Machtwort gesprochen hat und ich glaube, er hat irgendwas gegen Domen in der Hand. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sonst mit dem „perfekten Peter“ mitgegangen wäre“, sagte Peter verbittert. 

„Perfekter Peter? Nette Alliteration. Domens Kreation?“, fragte Daniel und konnte sich ein schiefes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als Peter nickte. Was Spitznamen anging, hatte Domen noch einiges zu lernen. Allerdings glaubte Daniel nicht, dass Cene ihn erpresst hatte. Wenn Domen etwas nicht wollte, dann konnte man ihm nur mit Sprungverbot wirkungsvoll Einhalt gebieten und diese Macht besaß Cene nicht. 

„Ich hab einfach keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Irgendwie hat jeder Versuch zu reden immer alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Dabei will ich ihm doch nur helfen, uns, aber das geht nicht, wenn er immer so ist, wie er ist“, gab Peter zerknirscht zu und Daniel sah ihm an, dass es ihn Überwindung gekostet haben musste. 

Trotzdem musste Daniel sich davon abhalten, nicht zu lachen vor lauter Verzweiflung. Das hier war eigentlich so einfach. Beide wünschten sich dasselbe, vom anderen anerkannt zu werden, als eigenständig wahrgenommen zu werden und ein gutes brüderliches Verhältnis. Sie mussten es nur einmal schaffen, sich auszusprechen und schon könnte die Welt wieder besser werden. Wären doch nur alle Probleme so einfach zu lösen. 

„Peter nutz doch einfach die Stimmung heute Abend... such das Gespräch. Ohne Skispringen. Frage ihn doch einfach mal, wie es ihm geht und erklär ihm, wie es dir geht. Ich glaube, das wäre ein guter Anfang“, schlug Daniel ihm vor. 

Peter schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das hab ich schon so oft versucht. Sobald ich beteiligt bin, macht er komplett dicht…“, nachdenklich sah Peter Daniel an, dem dieser Blick nicht gefiel. „Kannst du nicht mal mit ihm reden? Ihr scheint euch ja gut zu verstehen, auf dich hört er vielleicht.“ 

„Was?! Ich?! Nein, keine gute Idee“, lehnte Daniel hastig ab. Das wäre die schlechteste Idee überhaupt. 

„Peter! Wir haben die Raketen gefunden! Los, komm vor!“, schrie Cene nach seinem Bruder. 

„Bin gleich da!“, antwortete er laut und wandte sich Daniel wieder zu. „Bitte! Wenigstens einen Versuch, du würdest uns wirklich helfen!“, flehte Peter. Die Verzweiflung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Der Norweger fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er wusste, dass Domen das Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder belastete. Peter würde Domen helfen. Könnte Domen eine Stütze sein, wenn er endlich seinen Dickschädel ablegte.

Dann müsste er sich nicht mehr die ganze Zeit Gedanken um den jungen Slowenen machen und ihm würde es leichter fallen, sich fernzuhalten, wenn er wusste, dass Domen gut aufgehoben war. Eigentlich klang das nach einem ziemlich solidem Plan. In der Theorie, doch was die Praxis anbelangte, war Daniel sich gar nicht so sicher. 

Doch seine Vernunft konnte abwägen, was sie wollte. Er wusste, er würde es nicht schaffen sich herauszuhalten, wenn er die Möglichkeit besaß Domen zu helfen. Und auch wenn er darüber nur Vermutungen anstellen konnte, glaubte er schon, dass er zumindest einen kleinen Anteil daran besaß, dass Domen überhaupt mit den Geschwistern mitgegangen war. Und Cene und Peter waren offensichtlich mit ihrem Latein am Ende. 

Gequält sah Daniel zu Peter an. Er hatte die gleichen Augen wie sein jüngster Bruder, die ihn hoffnungsvoll musterten. „Ich versuchs, aber ich kann nichts versprechen“, nickte er wider besseren Wissens. Aber zuerst würde er sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, wie er Domen von seiner fixen Waldidee wieder wegbekam. 

„Danke, wirklich!“, klopfte Peter ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er sich abwandte und zu seinen Brüdern lief. 

Worauf Daniel sich da nur wieder eingelassen hatte? Wobei eigentlich wusste er das schon. Auf die nächste Katastrophe natürlich. Wie sonst sollte das alles enden?


	13. 13. Domen - Garmisch-Partenkirchen - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cage the elephant - Back against the wall  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlQ_NlX4MFw

Die Silvesterparty war in vollem Gange, wobei Party wohl das falsche Wort war. Schließlich saßen sie in den Speiseräumen, die extra etwas dekoriert worden waren und aßen gemütlich zu zu Abend. Es herrschte ausgelassenere Stimmung als üblich vor einem Wettkamptag. Außerdem hatte so gut wie jeder Springer eine Tüte an seinem Stuhl hängen, die im Laufe des Abends geleert werden würde. Viele hatten Luftschlangen dabei und kleines Tischfeuerwerk. 

Etwas lustlos stocherte Domen in seinem Essen und sah sich um. Sie teilten sich das Hotel mit den Norwegern, aber das hatte er ja bereits gewusst, den Finnen und zu seiner Überraschung mit den Nordamerikanern und Schweizern. Die hatte er bisher hier noch nicht angetroffen. Alle saßen sie an ihren jeweiligen Tischen und unterhielten sich ausgelassen, bis auf Daniel und seine Mutter, die momentan noch fehlten. Ob sie wohl auswärts gemeinsam feiern würden? Domen hatte eigentlich darauf spekuliert, Daniel so ganz nebenbei noch ein wenig mehr ausquetschen zu können. Vielleicht bei einem Glas Sekt? Cene wurde dann jedenfalls immer ganz redselig und so wie es aussah, würde er ein bisschen Ablenkung ganz gut vertragen können. 

„Die Norweger in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum. Schon sehr interessant, oder? Ich meine, sieh dir nur mal Tom an: der schafft es irgendwie den gesamten Tisch zu unterhalten und gleichzeitig seinen Nachtisch in sich reinzustopfen ohne dabei zu kleckern. Einfach faszinieren“, wandte sich Cene, der direkt neben ihm saß, Domen zu. 

„Allerdings. Aber noch besser finde ich Robert und Andreas. Sieh dir das mal an: Roberts Essen muss schon ganz kalt sein, so viel wie er zu erzählen und zeigen hat. Er ist immer noch beim Hauptgang. Da wird wohl jemand ohne Nachtisch ins Bett müssen. Andreas sieht schon ein bisschen leidend aus. Robert stoppt man eben nicht so leicht“, kicherte nun auch Domen, dem es ein wenig peinlich war, dass Cene ihn beim Starren erwischt hatte. 

„Was kichert ihr beiden denn schon wieder?“, stirnrunzelnd lehnte sich Peter zu ihnen herüber. 

„Wir studieren“, antwortete Domen knapp. Durfte man jetzt schon nicht einmal mehr Lachen? Den misstrauischen Unterton von Peter hörte er doch schon eine Meile gegen das nicht existente Rockfestival. 

„Ja, Verhaltensstudie der Norweger. Fehlt eigentlich nur noch das Protokoll“, klärte Cene ihren Bruder etwas bereitwilliger auf, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu beteiligen. 

„Meint ihr nicht, dass das ein bisschen unhöflich ist?“ Warum hatte Domen einen derartigen Kommentar nur kommen sehen? 

„Herrgott, sie werden uns schon nicht gleich verklagen“, stöhnte Domen und schob seinen Teller von sich. Jetzt war ihm der Appetit wirklich vergangen. 

„Benehmt euch! Waffenstillstand, schon vergessen!?“, ging Cene warnend dazwischen, bevor Peter zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte. „Ihr seid schlimmer als Nika und Ema, wenn sie sich zoffen!“ 

Das zeigte Wirkung. Peter wandte sich wieder seinem Dessert zu und auch Domen ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken. Das würde ein tolles Silvester werden. Besser er ließ sich gleich knebeln, sonst hatte er keine Chance heil durch den Abend zu kommen. 

„Was war eigentlich mit Ema an Weihnachten los? Sie hat sich so seltsam benommen. Erst schneidet sie all ihren Puppen die Haare ab, dann fängt sie an den Frühstückstisch zu decken und das Haus zu putzen und am 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag hat sie genauestens beobachtet, wie ich meine Zähne putze. So kenne ich sie gar nicht. Normalerweise spielt sie doch immer still in ihrer Ecke mit ihren Puppen und verstümmelt sie nicht“, wollte Peter das Thema auf vermeintlich sicheres Terrain wechseln. 

„Sie hat sich nicht seltsam benommen, sie besprechen in der Schule gerade Berufe und sie wollte ausprobieren, was sie mal werden will. Und mit den Puppen spielt sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr. Dafür ist sie inzwischen zu groß, hat sie gesagt“, verteidigte Domen seine Schwester sauer und sah auf die Uhr. Erst sieben. Mit etwas Glück würde er Nika noch erreichen. 

Unter den fragenden Blicken seiner Brüder und Teamkameraden stand er auf. „Muss noch kurz telefonieren“, entschuldigte er sich und verließ den Speisesaal auf der Suche nach einer ruhigen Ecke. Doch überall herrschte reges Gewusel. Die Vorfreude auf das anstehende Ereignis war einfach überall greifbar und Domen fühlte sich fehl am Platze zwischen all der guten Laune. 

Seufzend ließ er sich schließlich draußen auf eine Bank mit Blick auf den Hoteleingang fallen. Neben seiner wieder neu aufkeimenden Wut auf Peter hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es war einfach schon viel zu lang her, dass er sich bei Nika oder Ema gemeldet hatte. Nicht, dass Telefone nicht in beide Richtungen funktionierten, aber immerhin war er der ältere. Sie sollten nicht das Gefühl haben, er würde sich nicht für ihr Leben interessieren. 

Domen zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Nikas Nummer. Während es tutete, dachte er über den heutigen Tag nach, der irgendwie seltsam gewesen war. Daniels Geheimnis im Wald, der Streit mit seinem Bruder und jetzt die Shoppingtour. Er gab es ungern zu, aber schon als sie zusammen losgegangen waren, wäre er Peter gern wieder an die Gurgel gesprungen. Peter hatte ein Gesicht gezogen, als hätte man ihm die Höchststrafe verhangen. Dann hätte er sich eben nicht von Cene bequatschen lassen sollen. Sonst war er doch auch in der Lage, alles und jedem in jeder noch so unpassenden Situation seine Meinung mitzuteilen, weil er es besser wusste. Er sollte sich mal nicht so haben! Er war auch nur mitgegangen, weil er Cene nicht hatte enttäuschen wollen…okay, und vielleicht wegen dem, was Daniel gesagt hatte. Aber nur vielleicht. So ganz überzeugt war er von dessen Theorie immer noch nicht ganz. Schließlich konnte Peter es einfach nicht lassen. 

Unruhig sah er sich um. Er hatte Daniel seit der Qualifikation nicht mehr gesehen. Wo steckte er nur so lange? Allein würde er den Abend eher nicht überstehen. 

Ob er wieder etwas im Wald zu erledigen hatte? Andererseits, wenn er sich hier umsah: mit Wald hatte das Gebüsch hinter dem Hotel eigentlich nichts zu tun. Da konnte man viel zu leicht entdeckt werden. Und Daniel schien sehr viel Wert darauf zu legen, unentdeckt zu bleiben. 

„Domen, was für eine Freude! Aber Silvester ist doch erst in ein paar Stunden“, schallte die freudig leicht verwirrte Stimme seiner jüngeren lebhaften Schwester durch den Hörer. 

„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte, ich höre mal, wie es meiner Lieblingsschwester so geht“, erwiderte er und registrierte wie sehr er sie doch vermisste, wenn er unterwegs war. Ob es Peter auch jemals so gegangen war? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dann hätte er sich öfter bei ihnen gemeldet, statt immer nur mit ihrem Vater über seine Sprünge zu fachsimpeln. 

„Lass das bloß nicht Ema hören“, kicherte sie leise. 

„Werd ich nicht. Wie geht’s dir? Was gibt es neues?“, wollte er wissen, lehnte sich in seiner Bank zurück und betrachtete die Sterne, die gerade am Firmament erschienen. Es war schön hier zu sitzen und die Stille zu genießen. Durchzuatmen und der Stimme seiner Schwester zu lauschen.

„Oh, eine Menge. Du glaubst es nicht! Zuallerst: Mama hat ihren Brotbackofen in Brand gesteckt“, kicherte sie und begann begeistert zu erzählen: „Sie sagt, sie hat die Anleitung falsch gelesen, aber wenn du mich fragst, hat sie irgendwas mit dem Teig vergeigt… ehrlich, der war schon vor dem Backen hart wie Zement… ich glaube nicht, dass das so sein sollte“, erwiderte sie nachdenklich und er konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Wenn es etwas gab mit dem ihre Mutter ständig zu kämpfen hatte, dann waren es ihre Koch- und Backkünste, die, realistisch betrachtet, nicht existent waren. Deswegen hatten sie eigentlich eine Haushälterin, die allerdings immer zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr frei hatte. Die Möglichkeit für ihre Mutter auszutesten, ob sich nach einem Jahr endlich so etwas wie Talent entwickelt hatte. 

„Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht? Mama kann es eben einfach nicht lassen und nein: das sollte definitiv nicht so sein…das dürfte ein neuer Rekord sein… nur sechs Tage… nicht schlecht… der Mixer vom letzten Jahr hat wenigstens bis zum ersten gehalten, damit hat dann wohl Cene die Wette gewonnen“, grinste Domen in den Himmel. Er konnte sich das Chaos und auch die Reaktion seines Vaters lebhaft vorstellen. 

„Naja, jedenfalls gehen wir heute Abend dann zu Nachbars…hier muss erstmal alles auslüften. Also braucht ihr nicht hier anrufen, das wollte Mama euch, glaube ich, eh noch schreiben-“

„Ah, okay.“ 

„Ja, und dann war ich mit Maria im Kino und es war so toll! Ehrlich, den wünsche ich mir zum Geburtstag! Also, merk es dir! Ich will dieses Meisterwerk unbedingt…oder ich werde sterben! Und das zu meinem Geburtstag, das kannst du nicht wollen!“, brabbelte Nika weiter, und erzählte ihm jedes einzelne Detail der Handlung, die ihn eigentlich nicht interessierte. Stattdessen wurden seine Blicke angezogen von Peter, der suchend durch die Lobby lief. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! 

„Domen, hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?“, erklang eine Stimme an seinem Ohr, angesichts seines genervten Stöhnens. Hastig sah er sich um. Er wollte jetzt wenigstens ein paar Minuten seine Ruhe. 

„Jaja, erzähl weiter“, flüsterte er schnell in den Hörer und lief hinter ein Auto, dass ihm genügend Schutz bot. 

„Also, wie gesagt, ich will etwas für Mama nähen, du weißt schon, weil sie ihren Brotbackautomaten versengt-“

„Du willst nähen?!“, unterbrach er sie überrascht und vergaß für einen Moment, dass er besser etwas leiser sein sollte. Den Themenwechsel hatte er dann doch verpasst und Nika war in vielem talentiert, aber Handwerken gehörte definitiv nicht dazu. Vor einem Jahr war sie stolz mit einem selbstgemachten Backhandschuh von der Schule gekommen und Mama hatte sie für den schicken Topflappen gelobt, danach war sie eine Woche lang zutiefst beleidigt gewesen. 

„Ja, jetzt warte doch mal ab!“, zischte sie unwirsch. „Also in der Anleitung steht, dass ich dafür 1 ¼ m roten Stoff, 2 ½ m blauen Stoff und-“

„Was willst du Mama denn nähen?! Ein Zirkuszelt?!“, zischte er geistesabwesend und sah wie sein Bruder aus dem Hotel trat und sich auf die Bank fallen ließ, vor der er noch vor ein paar Minuten gesessen hatte. 

„Jetzt unterbrich nicht dauernd! Also nochmal 1 ¼ m plus- äh und 2 ½ m und 2 ¼ m grünen Stoff, also den brauche ich. Wieviel brauch ich dann insgesamt?“, schallte Nikas Stimme ungeduldig durch den Hörer und verlangte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, die immer mehr zu seinem Bruder abschweifte. 

Irgendwie sah Peter, ja er sah irgendwie abgekämpft aus. Er zog die Beine an seinen Körper, raufte sich die Haare und stieß einen für Domen nicht klar definierbaren Schrei aus. Wenn er allerdings hätte raten müssen, dann würde er auf eine Mischung aus Ärger und Verzweiflung tippen. Kein Wunder. Seit Saisonbeginn kämpfte er verbissen um seine Sprünge. Domen wusste, dass Peter nicht glücklich mit dem Wechsel seiner Skimarke war. Und dann krachten sie beide ständig aneinander. 

Allein kann die Welt ziemlich furchteinflößend sein. Er dachte an Daniels Worte. War Peter allein? Eigentlich nicht. Er hatte Jurij mit dem er sich super verstand und auch Goran tat sein Bestes, um ihn bestmöglich zu unterstützen. Aber reichte das? Immerhin hatte Daniel auch sein Team und von denen schien keiner zu wissen, was Daniel beschäftigte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Mrs. Tande, die bestens im Bilde zu sein schien. 

„Domen? Bist du noch da?“, unterbrach Nika verwirrt seine Gedanken. 

„Ich…ja… aber, warte… was willst du?“, versuchte Domen sich für seine Schwester zusammenzureißen und den Blick von Peter zu lösen, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurücklehnte und nachzudenken schien. Zumindest würde Domen die steile Falte auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders, die ein ihm völlig unbekanntes Ausmaß angenommen hatte, so interpretieren. 

„Ehrlich jetzt?! 1 ¼ plus 2 ½ plus 2 1/4“, wiederholte sie inzwischen ziemlich darum bemüht nicht verzweifelt so kurz vor ihrem Ziel loszuschreien. 

„Moment…Nika… ich helfe dir doch nicht etwa gerade bei den Hausaufgaben?!“, fragte Domen leise hellhörig geworden, löste den Blick von Peter und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch mit Nika. 

„Naja, momentan bist du keine Hilfe“, gab sie zurück. „Also? 1 ¼ plus 2 ½ plus 2 ¼ . Bitte! Ich darf erst aus dem Haus, wenn ich hier fertig bin! Denk an den ganzen Qualm… der ist bestimmt nicht gut für mich… Du hast mich doch lieb, oder? Du musst mir einfach helfen, ob du willst oder nicht! Der Fluch und Segen von Familie, oder wie Mama das immer nennt!“, zitierte seine erst 11-jährige Schwester altklug. 

Dafür hat man Familie. Erneut sah er zu Peter, der immer noch zusammengesunken auf dieser verdammten Bank saß. Direkt vor ihm. Irgendwie hilflos und allein und ganz nebenbei bemerkt, alles andere als perfekt. Warum müssen wir eigentlich immer streiten?, das hatte Peter ihn noch vor ein paar Stunden gefragt. 

„Also?“, fragte seine Schwester ungeduldig nach. 

„6 Nika. Genau 6“, gab er sich geschlagen. Und hörte das Jauchzen seiner Schwester durchs Telefon. Wenn sie anfing, ihm Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, konnte er einfach nicht lange standhaft bleiben und das wusste sie auch. Nika war lang nicht so unschuldig brav wie sie immer tat und das würde Peter auch wissen, wenn er ab und an mal wirklich Zeit mit ihr verbringen würde. Ebenso, dass Ema der Meinung war, langsam erwachsen zu werden. 

„Danke! Du bist der beste Bruder, den es gibt!“, stieß sie glücklich aus und Domen hörte das Rascheln von Blättern und das Kratzen des Stiftes, während er sich unzufrieden mit allem gegen das Auto sinken ließ. Warum war es mit Peter so kompliziert? Glaubst du, mit dir ist es einfach?, schallte Peter erneut durch seinen Kopf, quasi im Chor mit Daniel: Ist frustrierend, wenn man gegen eine Wand redet, oder? 

„Ich weiß“, antwortete er Nika mit einem fast wehmütigen Lächeln im Gesicht. Zumindest war er das für irgendjemanden. 

Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, Menschen um sich zu haben, die sich um ihn sorgten. Das hatte Daniel gesagt und ihm war klar, dass es nicht nur so ein leerer Kalenderspruch gewesen war, mit dem man bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit um sich warf, der sich nett anhörte, aber eigentlich keine Bedeutung besaß. 

„Wusste ich es doch, dass ich was gehört habe!“ 

Erschrocken zuckte Domen zusammen, drehte sich zur Seite und sah auf. Vor ihm stand Peter, der ihn stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. Hatte der nicht eben noch seelenruhig mit seiner Bank gekuschelt? 

„Hey, Nika. Ich muss Schluss machen. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Abend“, verabschiedete er sich hastig von seiner Schwester. Es hatte schon gereicht, dass sie zu Weihnachten die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen mitbekommen hatte. 

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Domen und versuchte seine Stimmlage unter Kontrolle zu halten, indem er an das Bild von Peter einsam und allein auf seiner Bank dachte. 

„Was wohl? Ich hab dich gesucht“, antwortete Peter seufzend und starrte auf seinen jüngeren Bruder hinab. 

„Das hast du dann ja jetzt geschafft. Und jetzt?“, wollte Domen etwas ratlos wissen. Irgendwie war er davon ausgegangen, dass da noch mehr kommen würde. Dabei musste er ständig an die Wand denken, die er nur dieses eine Mal aus dem Gespräch heraushalten wollte. Einfach nur um zu sehen, was dabei herauskommen würde. 

Misstrauisch musterte er seinen Bruder. 

„Du musst das wirklich nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst“, brummte sein großer Bruder schließlich tonlos, dabei hatte er seinen Blick ins Leere gerichtet. 

„Was muss ich nicht tun?“

„Silvester mit mir verbringen. Sag Cene einfach, dass du keine Lust hast, der wird das schon überleben“, brachte der ältere Prevc schließlich hervor und musterte seinen Bruder frustriert. Irgendwann musste auch der beste Sportler einsehen, dass er verloren hatte. 

„Was?! Das kannst du vergessen! Das wirst du mir nicht in die Schuhe schieben! Ich denke gar nicht dran! Gib wenigstens einmal im Leben zu, dass es an dir liegt und nicht an mir!“, fauchte Domen, der von der Aussage seines Bruders völlig überrumpelt war.  
Daniel konnte ihn mal kreuzweise mit seiner Wand! 

„Ja, schön bitte: Alles meine Schuld. Was auch immer, es ist allein meine Schuld. Der perfekte Peter hat Schuld. Zufrieden? Ja? Schön! Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt und du kannst gehen und musst meine verhasste Anwesenheit nicht länger ertragen“, schrie Peter ihn an. 

„Welche Anwesenheit? Du warst doch nie da! Im Winter tingelst du von einem Ort zum anderen. Im Sommer Trainingscamps, gemeinsam einsamen Urlaub mit deiner Freundin oder Training an der Schanze! Wann bitte, hattest du das letzte Mal Zeit, dich mit einem von uns abzugeben?!“, aufgebracht war Domen aufgesprungen und beide standen sich schwer atmend gegenüber. So wie sein Bruder das darstellte, war es einfach nicht richtig. 

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ihr habt mich immer anrufen können, ich habe nie einen eurer Geburtstage vergessen und was war bitte an Weihnachten? Wenn ich nicht gerade eine multiple Persönlichkeit beherberge von der ich nichts weiß, dann haben wir da auch ein paar sehr schöne Tage verbracht, an denen du unbedingt in den Kraftraum musstest“, wehrte Peter sich. 

Domen konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er hier einen Seelenstriptease vor Peter hinlegte und der die Schuld einfach ihm zuschob und nichts verstand. Mal wieder! „Oh, ja! Ich erinnere mich an endlose stundenlange Gespräche. Ehrlich Peter? Immer wenn ich angerufen habe, warst du gerade auf dem Sprung, wenn du dann zurückgerufen hast, hatte ich nie das Gefühl, dass du sonderlich begeistert warst, mit mir reden zu müssen. Deine Anteilnahme an meinem Leben in Form von Mhhhms und Jaas in den verschiedensten tonlosesten Stimmlagen war wirklich rührend. Und wie konnte ich nur die tollen Geburtstage vergessen bei denen du nur kurz zu einem wirklich hingebungsvollen Händeschütteln da warst?!“, schwelgte er in seinen Erinnerungen, während seine Stimme nur so vor Sarkasmus troff. 

„Wirklich? Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass du groß auf meine Aufmerksamkeit wert gelegt hast, aber jetzt wo du es sagst: Wie konnte ich das nur übersehen? All die dummen Kommentare und Zurückweisungen… Du hast Recht, das hätte ich einfach erkennen müssen!“, gab Peter zurück und sein Tonfall stand dem seines Bruders in nichts nach. 

„Ach, mit dir kann man einfach nicht reden! Wenn von uns hier jemand eine Wand ist, dann bist das ja wohl du!“, rutschten Domen seine Gedanken frustriert heraus, während er sich aufrappelte und sich den Dreck von den Hosen klopfte. 

„Was?!“

„Ich sagte, mit dir redet man wie gegen eine Wand“, schnappte Domen, während er zielstrebig auf den Hoteleingang zulief. „Eigentlich dachte ich ja, wir können das irgendwie klären, aber mit dir geht das einfach nicht.“ 

„Ach, sieh einer an. Was glaubst du, versuche ich schon seit Wochen? Aber durch deinen Dickschädel, der mit der Chinesischen Mauer umwickelt ist, dringt doch nichts durch!“, zischte Peter leise, der sich an die Fersen seines Bruders geheftet hatte und ihm im atemberaubenden Tempo durch die Lobby folgte. Dabei war ihm alles andere als wohl, denn er war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass sie gerade dabei waren eine Menge Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. 

Domen, der angesichts der Worte seines Bruders am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte, stoppte unerwartet in der Absicht seinem Bruder zu sagen, was genau er von dessen Versuchen hielt. Doch Peter, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Bruder plötzlich anhalten würde, rauschte mit voller Wucht in Domen, strauchelte zurück und beim Versuch, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, krallte er sich am erstbesten Fest, dass er greifen konnte. 

Dass das unbedingt die arglose Kellnerin gewesen war, die soeben dem Tisch direkt neben ihm ihre Getränke hatte bringen wollen, war dann irgendwie dumm gelaufen. 

Für einen Moment betrachtete Domen stumm die Szene vor ihm: die blonde Kellnerin auf dem Boden, sich immer noch fragend, was gerade passiert war und was sie auf ihrem Arsch gelandet war, daneben Peter auf dem Boden liegend, bekleckert von oben bis unten mit einer Mischung aus Kaffee, Wein und Eis, den Mund leicht geöffnet, als stünde er immer noch unter Schock, gekrönt mit einer Kirsche, die irgendwie auf seinem Kopf gelandet war. 

„Scheiße, egal wo wir hinkommen, das Chaos kommt mit“, kommentierte Peter das Ganze, mehr für sich selbst, zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sah seinen Bruder unsicher an. „So wie es aussieht, nehmen wir uns beide nicht sonderlich viel.“

„Muss an dir liegen“, gab Domen instinktiv frech zurück. Doch dieses Mal ganz ohne die üblichen Vorwürfe oder Untertöne, denn irgendetwas war bei Peters Aussage mit ihm passiert. Er konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber Peter hatte Recht: Sie nahmen sich beide nicht viel und aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihn überglücklich diese Tatsache aus Peters Mund zu hören. Es war total verrückt! Und für einen kurzen Moment versuchte Domen sich noch zusammenzureißen, mit bebenden Schultern stand er da, bevor er nachgab und in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, das durch die gesamte Hotellobby drang, und die Stille durchbrach.

„Von wegen“, lachte Peter, klaubte etwas von dem Eis vom Boden und schmiss es seinem Bruder entgegen, der geschickt auswich. 

„Vielleicht solltet ihr in eure kleine ähm… Versöhnungsfeier nicht jeden mit einbeziehen… ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Hotellobby das sonst überlebt“, erklang eine Stimme neben ihnen, die zu Daniel gehörte und der sich einen Klumpen Eis vom Hemd wischte. 

„Ja, das denke ich auch! Wenn sie schon nicht aufpassen können, wo sie langlaufen“, zischte die Kellnerin ungehalten dazwischen, die sich mühsam unter den neugierigen Augen des gesamten Foyers vom Boden aufrappelte. Hilfe bekam sie dabei ausgerechnet von Daniel, der sich beeilte ihr aufzuhelfen. 

Daniels Mutter, ebenfalls in der Absicht zu helfen aufgestanden, sah neugierig zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her, von denen ihr Sohn ihr schon so viel berichtet hatte, und nahm eine Menge unausgesprochener Dinge zwischen den Beiden wahr. Es würde noch viel Zeit und Kraft brauchen, bis die beiden endgültig alles klären konnten, aber zumindest ein Anfang schien gemacht. „Geht’s dir gut, mein Lieber?“, fragte sie Peter, der schuldbewusst auf die Eisspritzer sah, die Daniels Mutter an den Hosen kleben hatte. 

„Ja, danke“, antwortete Peter mit schlechtem Gewissen und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Domen sah es ihm an der Nasenspitze an, wie unangenehm ihm diese ganze Situation war. So unperfekt war er vermutlich schon lange nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetreten. Er stand da wie ein begossener Pudel, der sich am liebsten unter dem Tisch verkrochen hätte. „Entschuldigen Sie. Das alles tut mir wirklich leid. Die Getränke zahle ich selbstverständlich und auch die Reinigungskosten. Jetzt sind die ganzen Sachen ruiniert“, begann er seinen Entschuldigungsmarathon, während er gemeinsam mit Mrs. Tande, Domen und Daniel die Scherben aufsammelte. 

„Irgendwie ziehst du das Chaos magisch an, Butterprinzessin“, flüsterte Daniel leise und grinste ihn von der Seite an. 

„Bist du taub? Peter hat doch gerade fast zugegeben, dass es seine Schuld war“, verzog Domen das Gesicht, und fragte sich, was genau in Daniels Hirn schon wieder schieflief. Immerhin hatte Peter die Kellnerin mitgerissen und nicht er. Und auch wenn er mit Peter gerade irgendwie Friedensverhandlungen aufgenommen hatte, konnte er diese kleine Genugtuung nicht unterdrücken, die zufrieden registrierte, dass auch die Kellnerin ausnahmsweise einmal Peter die Schuld an dem ganzen gab und nicht ihm. Endlich mal jemand, der Ahnung hatte, dachte er grinsend, als er den vorwurfsvollen Blick von Daniel bemerkte, der zu ahnen schien, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken abgeschweift waren. „Ich habe nichts gesagt!“, hob er unschuldig die Hände. 

Doch Daniel kannte den jungen Slowenen inzwischen viel zu gut: „Aber gedacht.“ 

„Sehen Sie sich das ganze Chaos nur mal an! Und meine Schuhe! Die waren neu!“, begann in diesem Moment die Kellnerin, erneut zu zetern und ignorierte Peter komplett, dem die ganze Geschichte inzwischen doch Recht unangenehm war und weiter seine Entschuldigungen ausstieß, als müsse er ausprobieren, auf wie viele Arten er das konnte. 

„Die ist auch mit einer Wand ausgestattet, sicher dass die nicht mit euch verwandt ist?“, flüsterte Daniel Domen bedeutungsschwanger zu, der empört die Augen aufriss, sich dann aber eines Besseren besann. 

„Ach weißt du, das ist doch alles Schnee von gestern, wenn nicht sogar von vorgestern. Ich arbeite nämlich jetzt an meinen Problemen und lasse mir helfen. Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen“, brachte er äußerst altklug über die Lippen und sah, wie sich Daniels Lippen verstimmt verzogen. Der Norweger wusste genau, worauf Domen anspielte und das passte Daniel gar nicht. 

„Jetzt ist aber gut, Miss. Er hat es nun doch auch nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Gehen sie sich lieber umziehen, bevor sie sich noch einen Schnupfen holen, meine Liebe“, versuchte Mrs. Tande inzwischen die aufgelöste Kellnerin zu beruhigen, als ein kleiner dicklicher Mann aufgeregt zu ihnen herüber gerannt kam. 

„Das tut uns so leid, dieses kleine Malheur. Bitte, lassen Sie die Scherben wo sie sind, bevor sie sich schneiden. Selbstverständlich übernimmt das Hotel die Reinigungskosten für alles“, beeilte er sich unterwürfig zu sagen und wurde mit seinen Entschuldigungen gegenüber Peter gar nicht mehr fertig. Da wusste wohl jemand, wen er da vor sich hatte, dachte Domen und betrachtete den kleinen Mann, der sich nervös mit seinem Taschentuch über seine Glatze fuhr. Offenbar war er so viel Aufregung nicht gewöhnt. 

„Aber nicht doch. Das war allein meine Schuld“, beteuerte Peter ein letztes Mal und legte dem Restaurantleiter beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor dieser ihn in Richtung der Fahrstühle schob, damit seine Mitarbeiter endlich die Sauerei wegmachen konnten und wieder Normalität einkehren konnte. 

„Dass ich das nochmal zu hören bekomme. Meine Damen und Herren: ein historischer Moment. Peter Prevc gibt zu, dass er an etwas Schuld ist. Nie hat man eine Kamera, wenn man sie mal braucht“, gab Domen unbedacht amüsiert von sich, ohne jeglichen verbitterten Unterton, als sie zu viert auf die Aufzüge zuliefen. Alle bis auf Domen würden sich umziehen müssen. 

„Dass du nicht einmal still sein kannst“, stöhnte Peter mit einem Blick auf die beiden Norweger. Sein Gesicht war immer noch feuerrot, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen und sie vor den neugierigen Blicken der gesamten Hotellobby schützten. 

„Ach, nicht doch mein Lieber. Besser man spricht gleich offen miteinander“, meldete sich Mrs Tande zu Peters Überraschung zu Wort. Domen hatte ja von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie eine nette Frau war, doch dass sie ihm so sympathisch wurde, das hätte er im Leben nicht gedacht. 

„Pass besser auf, was du sagst, Mama“, warnte Daniel sie leise, wer wusste schon, wie das hier noch enden würde und eigentlich war er gerade doch ganz froh gewesen, dass die beiden auf ihre eigene verquere Art und Weise zumindest vorläufig ihren Frieden miteinander gemacht zu haben schienen. 

„Da hörst du es“, kicherte Domen, angesichts Peters verblüfftem Gesicht. „Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass du mich genau deswegen so sehr magst“, setzte Domen nach und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen hoben sich Peters Mundwinkel ganz minimal nach oben. 

„Kannst du mir ein Hemd oder irgendwas leihen?“, überging Peter stoisch wie eh und je den Kommentar seines Bruders. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, was da eben passiert war und wie da jetzt was passiert war, trotzdem war es wohl besser Domen am Boden der Tatsachen zu halten. Das hier bedeutete nicht, Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen. 

Sie hatten noch eine Menge zu klären. Das wussten sie beide, aber gerade waren sie einfach nur froh, halbwegs normal miteinander umgehen zu können und überspielten ihre Unsicherheit, angesichts der ungewohnten Situation, mit frechen Sprüchen. 

„Nein“, gab der junge Slowene knapp zurück. „Entschuldige.“

„Naja, dann eben Silvester in Trainingsklamotten“, brummte Peter und Domen wusste, dass es Peter so gar nicht recht war so aufzufallen. Er war eben immer noch Peter, trotz Eiskatastrophe. 

„So ein Unsinn, mein Lieber. Das ist doch nicht tragisch. Daniel kann ihnen eines von seinen leihen, nicht wahr Schatz?“, mischte sich Mrs. Tande ein und betrachtete nachdenklich die beiden ehemaligen Streithähne vor sich. 

„Sicher, Mum“, bestätigte der Norweger ergeben mit einem Nicken. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, aber er kannte den Tonfall seiner Mutter und war sich nicht sicher, ob er gut finden würde, was jetzt gleich kam. Sie sah schon wieder so aus, als würde sie gleich mit irgendwelchen gut gemeinten, aber sehr schrägen Ratschlägen herausplatzen. 

„Na, bitte. Damit wäre das geklärt und wir können uns noch kurz Ihren wirklichen Problemen zuwenden“, fuhr Daniels Mutter an Peter gewandt ohne Umschweife fort in bekannt forscher Manier. Diese Frau nahm jedenfalls kein Blatt vor den Mund. 

„Bitte?!“, überrascht drehte sich nicht nur Peter zu ihr um. Was tat diese Frau da? Argwöhnisch sah Peter Daniels Mutter an, die den Nerv hatte, ihn mitleidig zu betrachten. 

„Ach, kommen Sie schon. Die ganze Lobby hat ihren Streit mitbekommen, bei der Lautstärke, gestatten Sie mir also, ihnen ein paar Tipps mit auf den Weg zu geben: Sie müssen auch mal Dampf ablassen. Nicht immer nur so verstockt schauen. Das tut Ihnen wirklich nicht gut. Nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel an ihrem Bruder. Bei ihm fließt alles, ihre Aura hingegen scheint unter Verstopfung zu leiden“, betrachtete sie ihn forsch und Domen wusste vor Schreck nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. „Deswegen sind Sie auch so unausgeglichen. Lassen Sie den Dingen einfach mal ihren Lauf. Sie werden sehen, das wirkt manchmal wunder und ist Balsam für Seele und Nerven. Jeder muss seine eigenen Fehler machen.“ 

„Mutter! Bitte!“, flehte Daniel neben ihm, dem diese Situation alles andere als angenehm zu sein schien und der sich, peinlich berührt, wegdrehte und den Kopf symbolisch gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls schlug. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber warum musste sie ausgerechnet mit ihren Auren kommen?! Konnte sie nicht wie jeder andere Mensch auch, mit Vernunft argumentieren?!

„Lass sie doch“, stieß Domen dem Norweger schadenfreudig seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Hatte sie seinem Bruder, dem großen Peter Prevc eben wirklich gesagt, dass er sich ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen sollte? 

„Und nun zu dir, mein Lieber“, wandte sie sich Domen zu, dem das Lachen plötzlich verging. Wieso denn jetzt zu ihm? „Was dein Bruder zu wenig hat, hast du zu viel. Manchmal hilft auch ein wenig Zurückhaltung, um Probleme klären zu können. Deine Aura verbrennt sich bald selbst. Einfach mal einen Gang zurückschalten und zuhören, also wirklich zuhören. Nicht immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Wobei… das gilt für euch beide, denkt an meine Worte, bevor ihr euch das nächste Mal an die Gurgel geht“, riet sie ihnen, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. 

Dabei fand Domen an Auren so gar nichts normal und ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Bruder zeigte ihm, dass auch er sich fragte, von welchem Planeten Daniels Mutter kam. 

„So und da Silvester auch wegen uns nicht verschoben wird, würde ich sagen, gehst du Domen mit Daniel mit, dann kannst du ihm das Hemd bringen“, wies Mrs Tande ihn an, gerade als der Fahrstuhl stoppte und die Türen sich öffneten. „Bis später, Jungs“, verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Lächeln auf die Jungs und lief den Gang entlang, als die Fahrstuhltüren sich erneut schlossen. 

„Das ähm- war…“, stammelte Peter immer noch um die richtigen Worte bemüht, den Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet. Er stand eindeutig immer noch unter Schock. 

„Meine Mutter. Ganz in ihrem Element“, half Daniel ihm aus. „Sie hat so ihre ähhh…spezielle Art.“ Dabei sah der Norweger verlegen zur Decke. Auch ihm kam die Fahrt mit dem Aufzug wie eine Ewigkeit vor und diese peinlich berührte Stille, die seine Mutter hinterlassen hatte, war nicht gerade angenehm. 

„Speziell ist gut“, brummte auch Domen, dem ausnahmsweise mal das letzte Wort abhandengekommen war. Wieder breitete sich Stille aus, die vom Ping der Aufzugtüren durchbrochen wurde. 

„Hier müssen wir raus“, presste Daniel hervor und eilte voraus. Offensichtlich war ihm die Sache mit seiner Mutter ziemlich peinlich. 

„Sag mal, was macht deine Mutter eigentlich beruflich?“, rannte Domen dem Norweger hinterher, nachdem er einen letzten Blick zu seinem Bruder geworfen hatte, einfach nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass immer noch alles irgendwie fast wieder okay war. Zumindest für den Moment. 

„Naja, offiziell ist sie gelernte Bürokauffrau und arbeitet in einem großen Vertrieb. Inoffiziell fröhnt sie ihrem Esoterikquatsch nach, wie du gerade bemerkt hast. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie ne gute Psychologin geworden“, antwortete Daniel und schloss die Tür zu seinem und Anders Zimmer auf. 

Neugierig trat Domen ein. Das Zimmer sah genauso aus, wie ihrs. Nur eine Spur sauberer. Okay, viel sauberer. Wahrscheinlich konnte man auf den akkurat gemachten Betten sogar operieren. 

„Nett habt ihr es hier“, gab Domen wenig geistreich von sich und setze sich auf das Bett, das, wie er vermutete, Daniel gehörte. Zumindest lag auf dem einen ordentlich aufgestapelt Daniels Rucksack, auf dem, wie Domen wusste, ein Stern prangte, sein Helm mit seiner Trainingsjacke darüber. 

„Äh danke“, stammelte Daniel und versuchte den Gedanken von Domen auf seinem Bett zu verdrängen. Was hatte seine Mutter sich dabei nur gedacht? „Aber jetzt musst du mich, glaube ich, doch mal Aufklären: Was genau ist da eben passiert?“ Nervös nestelte der Norweger an seiner Tasche herum. 

„Ja, das ähm… weißt du… das war so… wir haben gestritten und dann- keine Ahnung- irgendwie war das alles so lächerlich. Ich- frag Peter, der kann das besser erklären oder nein, noch besser: deine Mutter. Ja genau, frag deine Mutter, bei Peter wird das nur langweilig mit seinen logischen alltags Erklärungen und bevor doch wieder ich an allem Schuld bin…deine Mutter hat da ein besseres Auge“, grinste Domen ihn frech an. 

„Wow, sie sollte wirklich ein Honorar verlangen, oder?“, lachte Daniel, während er immer mehr Klamotten aus dem Koffer zog. „Ich hatte doch ein zweites Hemd dabei…“, stirnrunzelnd sah er sich um. 

„Macht doch nichts. Peter überlebt auch einen Abend im nicht perfekten Zustand“, befand Domen großzügig. „Dann kann er gleich mit der von deiner Mutter verschriebenen Therapie anfangen“, kicherte er, während er sich genauer im Zimmer umsah. Irgendwie wirkte es hier so unpersönlich. Hier stand nichts, was Domen mehr über Daniels Leben verraten würde. 

„Dachte ich mir, dass du das gut findest, aber ehrlich: manchmal würde ich am liebsten im Boden versinken“, gab Daniel zu. Auch wenn er sie abgöttisch liebte und sie ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Manchmal, so wie heute, war sie einfach zu viel des Guten. Dabei verschwand er im Bad, um dort weiterzusuchen. Anders Ordnungstick hatte sich wieder auf seine Sachen ausgeweitet und nun fand er nichts mehr. 

„Kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagte Domen und setzte sich auf. Dabei streifte etwas seine Hand. Es war ein Zettel, der aus Daniels Trainingsjacke gefallen war, die neben ihm auf dem Rucksack gelegen hatte und durch seine Bewegungen verrutscht war. Neugierig sah er ihn an. Er wirkte zerknittert. So als würde Daniel ihn schon lang mit sich herumtragen und hätte ihn schon unzählige Male gelesen. Zweifelnd sah er zum Bad. 

Daniel schien immer noch beschäftigt. Ohne drüber nachzudenken, steckte Domen ihn sich in die Tasche. Dabei ignorierte er die laute Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn anschrie. „Macht sie dieses Auren-Ding eigentlich auch mit deinen Freundinnen, wenn du sie ihr vorstellst?“, nachdenklich strichen seine Finger über den Zettel in seiner Tasche. Er fühlte sich tonnenschwer an.

„Da ist es“, kam Daniel wieder aus dem Bad und Domen zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. „Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte der Norweger Domen, sah ihn aus seinen grünen Augen an und hielt ihm das Hemd für seinen Bruder vor die Nase. 

„Ich habe gefragt, ob deine Mutter dieses Auren-Ding auch bei deinen Freundinnen macht“, wiederholte er leise und war sich Daniels Anwesenheit und der kurzen Distanz zwischen ihnen plötzlich nur allzu bewusst.

Domen sah aber auch, wie der Norweger kaum merklich zusammenzuckte, dabei machte sich der Zettel in seiner Tasche mit seinen scharfen Kanten überdeutlich bemerkbar und er fragte sich verwirrt, was er da eigentlich schon wieder tat, während er versuchte, Daniels unangenehm hypnotisierendem Blick standzuhalten.


	14. 14. Daniel - Garmisch-Partenkirchen - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollow Coves - The woods  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyNcgqUjRe4

„Ich habe gefragt, ob sie das bei deinen Freundinnen auch so macht“, neugierig sah Domen ihn an und Daniel konnte nur gelähmt zurückstarren und ließ, als hätten seine Lebensgeister ihn verlassen, das Hemd, dass er Domen für seinen Bruder herausgesucht und vor die Nase gehalten hatte, kraftlos sinken. Das Wort _Freundinnen_ schwebte unangenehm bedrohlich im Raum und produzierte ein gewaltiges Echo in seinem Kopf. Es ließ einfach jeden anderen Gedanken erstarren. Ganz im Gegensatz zu allem Anderen in seinem Körper. Er hörte seinen schnellen Herzschlag überdeutlich, das Rauschen seines Blutes, spürte wie sein Atem, der vor Schreck kurz ausgesetzt hatte, wiedereinsetzte und eine unauffällige Form der Schnappatmung angenommen hatte. All dies dröhnte durch sein Hirn, während er fast schon verzweifelt einen Ausweg suchte. 

Das war genau die Richtung, die das Gespräch nicht nehmen sollte. Seinetwegen konnten sie gern über Geschlechtskrankheiten sprechen. Alles wäre ihm lieber. Nur nicht das. „Das macht sie mit jedem“, würgte er schließlich irgendwie so unkonkret wie möglich hervor und betrachtete Domens Mienenspiel. Die Sphinx ließ sich in die Karten schauen und teilte Daniel mit einem unzufriedenen Stirnrunzeln mit, dass er sich eine andere Antwort erhofft hatte. Nur welche Antwort?

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Daniel nervös und fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Er würde sich nur zu gern freiwillig eingestehen, dass es der Versuch war, herauszufinden, ob es jemanden bedeutsamen in Domens Leben gab. Aber da er ja beschlossen hatte, sich von Domen fern zu halten, galt diese Frage selbstverständlich seiner Familie. Genauer genommen dem Verhalten seiner Familie. Vielleicht war die Mutter des Slowenen ja ebenso abgedreht. Vielleicht hatte sie eine Schwäche fürs äh… stricken?

Angespannt musterte er Domen, der nur ein paar Zentmeter von ihm entfernt stand. Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Wie einfach es wäre, die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überwinden und… Er würde es nicht einmal kommen sehen. Keine Vorwarnung. Nichts. _Was ist mit Möglichkeit Nummer drei? Ihr reitet gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang?_

„Das- ähm…ist nichts. Also, da. Ich meine, nichts zum Erzählen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen im Raum“, stotterte der Jüngere vor ihm und zog seine Lippen verstimmt zusammen, die Daniel wahrscheinlich noch nie näher gewesen waren.  
Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Daniel! Abstand! Siebzehn! Du erinnerst dich? Kämpfte sich sein Verstand mühsam wieder an die Oberfläche. „Ach, ich weiß nicht, Butterprinzessin. Seitdem du dabei bist, ist eine Menge Chaos über uns alle hereingebrochen“, erklärte er schließlich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Grinsen im Gesicht, das ihm ein bisschen verrutschte. Weich wurde zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Mimik, ohne dass er das eigentlich gewollt hatte. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst Lahmarsch, aber darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass auch du meistens anwesend bist. Ich sage nur: Skier, Eisunfall in der Lobby-“

„Deine Mülltüte, dein Schuh und ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe, fallen mir auch noch ein paar Dinge ein, die ganz eindeutig beweisen, wessen Anwesenheit bedeutend ist“, zählte Daniel mit Hilfe seiner Finger auf. 

„Es ist mir doch immer wieder eine Freude, dein sonst so langweiliges Leben zu erheitern. Weißt du, nicht deine Mutter, sondern ich sollte Gegenleistung verlangen“, grinste Domen ihm entschlossen entgegen, lehnte sich dabei noch ein Stück vor und Daniel wurde heiß. 

„Gegenleistung?“ Was wollte Domen ihm damit sagen? Angespannt fuhr Daniel sich durch die Haare. 

„Gegenleistung, Lahmarsch. Das, was man landläufig unter Bezahlung versteht. Meine bevorzugte Währung: Waldgeschichten, Du weißt schon, denen, denen du so geschickt ausweichst“, forderte der jüngere ein und trat noch ein Stück näher an den Norweger heran. 

Daniel hätte wissen müssen, wohin der Hase lief und sah seinem Gegenüber tief in die waldgrünen Augen, die umrandet waren von dichten langen Wimpern, die die Farbe von Baumrinde hatten. Hastig wandte er sich ab, bevor Domen ihn wirklich um den Verstand brachte. Er wusste, er war schon auf dem besten Weg dorthin. Es wurde Zeit, dem ganzen einen Riegel vorzuschieben, auch wenn es ihm noch so schwerfiel. „Solltest du Peter nicht sein Hemd bringen?“, erinnerte er den Slowenen tonlos an den eigentlichen Grund, warum er hier war und wedelte mit dem Hemd vor dessen Nase. 

„Aber ich kann auch einfach wieder anfangen zu raten, was meinst du? Hat doch heute schon so gut geklappt“, überging Domen Daniel einfach. 

„Da hat gar nichts geklappt! Ich bin einfach nur an einer Wurzel hängengeblieben und du hast eine lebhafte Fantasie. So, und wenn du dann jetzt so freundlich wärst, Peter sein Hemd zu bringen, schließlich hat meine Mutter Recht und Silvester wird auch wegen uns nicht verschoben“, lief Daniel panisch zur Tür und öffnete sie demonstrativ. Das war der Wink mit dem Sägewerk, den der Slowene sicher verstand. Sie würden dieses Gespräch nicht weiter vertiefen. Nicht solange er noch einen Funken Kraft besaß, sich dagegen zu wehren. Schließlich würde auch er mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen und nicht der Slowene. 

„Sicher bist du das. Weißt du Daniel, ich verstehe dich irgendwie nicht. Wenn andere Hilfe brauchen, bist du der erste der `Hier` schreit und zur Rettung eilt. Geht es dann mal um dich, dann machst du komplett dicht. Wieso?“, stirnrunzelnd war Domen in der Tür direkt vor Daniel stehengeblieben. Das dumpfe Gebläse der Lüftung drang ins Zimmer, doch abgesehen davon schien alles wie ausgestorben. Sie waren wohl die einzigen, die sich noch auf den Zimmern befanden. 

„Vielleicht, weil du Gespenster siehst?“, fragte Daniel tonlos und wäre gern noch ein Stück weiter zurückgewichen. Allerdings wusste er, wie das ausgesehen hätte. 

„Was kann also so gigantischen Ausmaßes sein, dass es auf keinen Fall aus dem Wald kommen soll?“, trat Domen an ihn heran und missachtete dabei jeglichen konventionellen Abstand, den man eigentlich zwischen normalen Gesprächspartnern erwarten würde. Aber was war bei ihnen schon normal? 

Und gerade als Daniel zu einer weiteren Antwort ansetzen wollte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie Domens Hand sich hob. _Was ist mit Möglichkeit Nummer drei? Ihr reitet gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang?_ , schoss es ihm abermals durch den Kopf und gerade als sie sich gefährlich seinem Gesicht näherte, änderte sie die Richtung.  
Stattdessen legte der Slowene sie auf seine Schulter. Daniel, bist du wirklich schon so verzweifelt, dass du anfängst, dir dämliche Sachen einzubilden? Die, nebenbei gesagt, besser niemals eintreten sollten?, dachte er verbittert und fühlte sich plötzlich so unendlich alt und kaputt. Wie lange sollte er das noch aushalten?

„Aber egal was es ist, Daniel, die Welt ist nur allein furchteinflößend. Wie hat ein gelegentlich ziemlich weiser, wenn auch noch nicht ganz so alter Mann, zu mir einmal, möglicherweise heute, gesagt? Man sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich um einen sorgen. Und ich bin da, Daniel. Direkt vor deiner Nase und naja, es liegt nicht unbedingt in meiner Natur, mich zu gedulden und abzuwarten“, entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Schultern und hielt ihn weiter mit seinem Blick gefangen. Lähmte den Rest seines Körpers, bis der Slowene beschloss, ihn endlich von der Angel zu lassen und sich abwandte. „Zur Not werde ich dich eben zu deinem Glück zwingen, Lahmarsch und eines Tages wirst du mich küssen wollen, so dankbar wirst du mir sein“, verschwand er im Flur und ließ einen verzweifelten Daniel zurück, der in nervöses Lachen ausbrach. 

Wenn Domen nur wüsste wie nah sein letzter Satz an des Rätsels Lösung war, aber das würde nie passieren. Niemals. Bis in die Haarspitzen frustriert schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und verfluchte seine eigenen Ratschläge. Aber wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass Domen sie sich so genau zu Herzen nahm?! Das war so alles nicht geplant gewesen. Er sollte sich mit Peter beschäftigen und nicht mit ihm! 

Er zog sich sein mit Eis und Kaffee bekleckertes Hemd aus, zerknüllte und warf es in eine Ecke, danach ging er ins Bad und spritze sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Er musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, auch wenn er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass sich die Schlinge um seinen Hals immer enger zog. Es war so, wie er Anders vor kurzem gesagt hatte: Ihm gingen langsam sämtliche Energien flöten. Sein Leben wandelte sich gerade in einen einzigen Abwehrkampf und er war das alles einfach so leid. 

Schnell schlüpfte er in sein sauberes Hemd und sah zu, dass er zu seinen Teamkollegen kam. Er musste dringend auf andere Gedanken kommen, bevor er noch weiter in dieses tiefschwarze Loch gezogen wurde, aus dem er sich vielleicht nie wieder würde befreien können, wenn er sich noch weiter herunterziehen ließ. Er musste sich ablenken. Versuchen, irgendwie seinen Kurs zu halten, der auf Abstand gerichtet war. 

Tief durchatmend betrat er den Speisesaal aus dem ihm schon vom anderen Ende des Flurs fröhliche Stimmen entgegengeschallt waren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Tisch auf der rechten Seite am anderen Ende des Raumes zu ihm sah, sich aber schnell wieder abwandte. 

Auf der linken Seite saßen seine Teamkollegen um den Tisch herum. Alle starrten geschlossen auf Tom, der sich an die Stirnseite gestellt hatte und wild mit den Armen gestikulierte. Alles klar, Alex hatte seine Spielerunde eingeläutet. Das war seit jeher Tradition. Sie begannen den Abend mit einer Runde Pantomime, um die Stimmung ein wenig zu lockern und sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. 

Auch an den anderen Tischen herrschte ausgelassenes Treiben. Während die Schweizer es eher ruhig angehen ließen und sich mit einer Partie Poker begnügten, waren die Finnen schon zum allseits beliebten Bleigießen übergegangen. Gerade war Antti an der Reihe, der sein Blei wieder aus dem Wasser fischte. Skeptisch hielt er es gegen das Licht und drehte und wendete seinen unförmigen Klumpen. Zumindest schloss Daniel das aus den ratlosen Blicken der Finnen, die sich schwertaten, irgendetwas zu erkennen. 

„Gibt es so etwas wie einen Joker beim Bleigießen? Ihr wisst schon, wie beim Rommé. Man darf sich was aussuchen?“, hörte er Jarkko fragen, der sich zweifelnd am Kopf kratzte und dabei seinen Teamkameraden und den finnischen Trainer Andreas Mitter ansah. Beide schüttelten mit den Köpfen. 

Daniel lief an ihnen vorbei und passierte den Tisch der Nordamerikaner, die sich gerade ausgelassen über irgendwelche Footballmannschaften stritten. 

Lief vorbei an all diesen Menschen, deren größtes Problem es war, sich die Zeit bis Mitternacht irgendwie nett zu vertreiben. 

„Daniel! Endlich! Wo hast du nur gesteckt?! Wir sind verloren ohne dich!“, sprang Andreas von seinem Stuhl auf und zog ihn unter allgemeinem Beifall zum Tisch. 

„Der Großmeister hat sich dazu entschlossen, uns zu erlösen“, rief Halvor ihm entgegen und wirkte dabei regelrecht erleichtert. 

„Jetzt haltet mal den Ball flach und lasst mich erstmal warm werden“, setzte der Norweger ein Grinsen auf und ließ sich auf den einzigen leeren Stuhl zwischen Anders und Robert nieder, der bereitwillig ein bisschen zur Seite rückte, um ihm Platz zu machen. Tom, der seine Ankunft ebenfalls überglücklich aufzunehmen schien, schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, kam auf Daniel zu, verbeugte sich einmal tief und gab ihm dabei einen Handkuss, was am ganzen Tisch Gekicher auslöste. Dabei hielt er sich strikt an das Sprechverbot, dass Alex erfolgreich mit der Androhung eines Strafdienstes schon vor Jahren eingeführt hatte. Es kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte über den Ablauf des ersten Spiels, bei denen besonders das Wort Stille eine besondere Stellung einnahm. 

„Wow, läuft es doch so schlecht?“ 

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!“, stöhnte Halvor und schlug die Arme verzweifelt vors Gesicht. 

„Eine Ewigkeit steht er schon da. Wahrscheinlich hat er uns bereits Romeo und Julia vorgespielt, ohne dass wir es bemerkt haben“, grummelte Robert und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas. 

_Was ist mit Möglichkeit Nummer drei? Ihr reitet gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang?_

„Und wir wissen ja alle, dass das deinen Horizont weit übersteigt“, lachte Andreas und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. 

„Und wo wir gerade bei Romeo und Julia sind… Wo hast du denn Domen gelassen?“, flüsterte Anders Daniel ins Ohr, dessen Gesicht sich für einen Moment verfinsterte. Wieso kam er ihm jetzt auch noch damit?

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, zischte er abweisend und legte seinen Fokus wieder auf Robert und Andreas. Er wollte den Abend heute doch einfach nur irgendwie genießen und so normal verbringen, wie alle anderen auch. „Also, was haben wir bis jetzt?“ 

„Zwei Wörter, irgendetwas mit Essen“, informierte Halvor ihn, während Tom wieder seinen Platz an der Stirnseite des Tisches einnahm. 

Alle konzentrierten sich wieder auf Tom der etwas in die Luft malte, dass die Ausmaße eines Baumes hatte und anschließend mit den Fingern signalisierte, dass das gesuchte äh… schrumpfen konnte? 

„Wo bist du gewesen, Daniel?“, nutze Anders die Gelegenheit, während Andreas, Halvor und Robert wild irgendwelche Sachen in den Raum riefen, die bei Tom Verzweiflungsgesten auslösten. 

„Mich umziehen“, antwortete er knapp und sah sich um. Gern würde er ein Glas Wasser oder einen Saft trinken. 

„Das weiß ich, deine Ma ist schließlich schon eine ganze Weile zurück. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir und Domen“, ließ er nicht locker und legte dabei einen verheißungsvollen Tonfall an den Tag, der Daniel nicht unbedingt gefiel. _Versprich es mir Daniel. Versuch dein Glück zu finden._

„Peter fehlt auch noch. Wahrscheinlich sprechen die sich gerade aus“, bemerkte Daniel, der hoffte, Anders so auf andere Gedanken bringen zu können. 

„Oder sie bringen sich gegenseitig um… Meinst du nicht, jemand sollte nachsehen gehen?“, unschuldig sah Anders ihn an. Daniel wusste ganz genau, was das sollte. Aber dieses Mal würde es schlicht nicht funktionieren. Schließlich wusste er, dass Domen erst vor ein paar Minuten zu seinem Bruder gegangen war.

„Die werden schon klarkommen. Ein Pilz, Tom?“, wandte er sich entschlossen von seinem Freund und seinen nicht lockerlassenden Gedanken ab. Er würde das heute nicht weiter diskutieren. Genaugenommen würde er das nie wieder tun. 

Tom schüttelte mit dem Kopf und raufte sich die Haare. 

„Das hatten wir auch schon. Genauso wie einen Baum, Roberts dämliche Stehlampe, Atompilz, Brokkoli und Blumenkohl“, kommentierte Andreas. 

„Alex! Was hast du ihm da nur wieder vorgegeben?“, rief Daniel amüsiert quer über den Tisch und ignorierte die grimmigen Blicke von Anders. 

„Ich wasche meine Hände in Unschuld. Tom wollte eine echte Herausforderung“, berichtete ihr Trainer hämisch. Tom, der, immer noch mit dem Schweigegebot belastet war, nickte anerkennend und machte ein Daumenhoch Zeichen in ihre Richtung, als freue er sich über die Aufgabe. Er war lange nicht so gut im Lügen wie er, schoss es Daniel bitter durch den Kopf. 

Wieder begann Tom mit seinem Halbkreis und Daniel bläute sich ein weiteres Mal ein, alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf auszusperren. 

„Tom, kannst du es nicht mal anders versuchen. Ehrlich, so kommen wir doch nie weiter!“, sagte Halvor resigniert und auf Toms Gesicht machten sich die ersten Anzeichen purer Verzweiflung bemerkbar. Dann schien er auf eine Idee gekommen zu sein und hielt zwei Finger in die Luft. 

„Zwei Wörter. Erstes Wort“, erkannte Daniel und Tom nickte. Danach begann er irgendwas zu werfen. 

„Frisbee?“ Kopfschütteln. 

„Boomerang?“ Erneutes energisches Kopfschütteln, dieses Mal begleitet von einer Hand, die Tom sich selbst an die Stirn klatschte. 

„Ich dachte, wir suchen was Essbares?!“, kommentierte nun auch Andreas verwundert, als Tom anfing irgendetwas in der Luft zu greifen und dabei vor ihnen hin und her sprang. 

„Hampelmann?“, rief einer von ihnen in die Runde, doch Tom reagierte nicht einmal und fuhr mit seinem seltsamen Gehopse weiter. 

„Also daraus werd ich nicht schlau“, teilte Anders der Runde mit, sah aber ausschließlich Daniel an, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Und während die anderen lediglich zustimmend nickten, verzog Daniel verärgert das Gesicht. Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach gut sein lassen? 

„Du wirst nie aus diesem Spiel schlau, Anders. Deswegen bin ich auch der unangefochtene Champ“, antwortete er ihm und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Anders. Die Botschaft war angekommen, leider schien er sich damit nicht abfinden zu wollen. 

„Ach, und deswegen bist du ja auch schon auf die Lösung gekommen. Das muss ich dann jetzt irgendwie verpasst haben“, spottete Anders und alle anderen begannen zu lachen. 

„Ja, Großmeister der Pantomime. Was ist los? Normalerweise stündest du jetzt schon dort und würdest die nächsten Punkte kassieren“, bemerkte auch Robert und drehte sich interessiert zu ihm um. 

„Hey, ich bin genauso wie ihr abhängig davon, was Tom da praktiziert und momentan sieht mir das mehr nach Yoga für hyperaktive Menschen aus“, verteidigte sich Daniel und sah Tom achselzuckend an. „Sorry, Alter.“

„Das ist Spiderman, also ehrlich, ist doch ganz einfach“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Erstaunt drehte sich der gesamte Tisch zu Domen um, neben dem ein nicht minder erstaunter Peter stand und der entschuldigend lächelte. 

Stumm taxierten die beiden sich mit Blicken. Und es war ganz und gar nicht einfach. Nichts war so einfach, wie es sich darstellte. Das hatte er inzwischen gelernt. 

_Versuch dein Glück zu finden._

„Siehst du, Daniel. So einfach ist das!“, kicherte Anders neben ihm und nickte Domen anerkennend zu, nachdem Tom seinen Daumen erhoben hatte. 

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Domen Tom zu. „Hat es ihm die Sprache verschlagen?“  
„Nein, wer dran ist unterliegt striktem Redeverbot. Es sei denn, man ist scharf darauf, den anderen für ein Wochenende die Sachen hinterher zu räumen und Koffer zu schleppen“, klärte Alex den Slowenen auf, der lediglich nickte. Und seinem Bruder einen Tisch weiter folgte. Daniel beobachtete wie der junge Slowene sich setzte, als ihre Blicke sich abermals kreuzten und Daniel sich schnell wieder abwandte. 

„Okay, also Spiderman. Erstes Wort: Spinne… etwas zu essen…“, begann Daniel laut zu überlegen und verzog sein Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte er diesen Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen. Er mochte schon keine Spinnen, wenn sie lebendig waren…aber essen?! Doch wieder machte Tom ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. 

„Tom, du solltest endlich mal mit deinem Begriff anfangen und nicht so ein Theater drum herummachen! Kann ja nicht so schwer sein!“, stöhnte Robert und Tom antwortete mit einem Stinkefinger. 

„Nein, das ist eine Art Eselsbrücke, also wie geht es weiter?“, gespannt wartete Andreas auf die nächsten Hinweise. 

Auch Domen lenkte seine Blicke immer wieder zu ihnen rüber, wie Daniel finster feststellte. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Angespannt versuchte er Domen im Auge zu behalten. Er hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, dass der Slowene Spaß an so etwas hatte. Und das hatte er wirklich, wie er so dasaß, seinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorn gelehnt, um auch ja keine Geste zu verpassen, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt und seine Augen leicht verengt, als würde dahinter ein messerscharfer Verstand arbeiten. Auf Daniel wirkte es auf jedenfalls absolut hinreißend, ob er wohl auch in der Schule- 

„Au!“, wütend sah er Anders an, der ihm gegen sein Schienbein getreten hatte. Was sollte das? Wütend starrte er zu Anders. 

„Alles klar bei dir, Daniel?“, wollte ihr Skitechniker besorgt wissen, der ihm gegenübersaß. 

„Nichts, ähm nur eine äh… Mücke?“, stotterte Daniel, dem klargeworden war, was er da gerade getan hatte. 

„Mitten im Winter!?“, fragte nun auch Robert, der Daniel misstrauisch musterte. Peinlich berührt rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum. Scheiße, hatte er wirklich gerade Domen vor allen Augen angeschmachtet? 

„Naja, weißt du, man schleppt ja inzwischen so viel ein, neulich habe ich tatsächlich einen Bericht über eine Stechmückenart gelesen, die quasi Winterhart. Stammt aus Sibirien, erstaunlich oder?“, sprang Anders für ihn in die Bresche. 

„Hey, Aufmerksamkeit bitte!“, verlangte Halvor von der anderen Seite und zeigte auf Tom, der erst auf sich und dann neben sich die Umrisse einer Person nachzeichnete. 

„Spiderman hatte doch garantiert einen Helfer…?“, grübelte Daniel vor sich hin. Keine Ablenkungen mehr. Comics waren irgendwie immer an ihm vorbeigegangen. 

„Was?! Was hattest du denn für Spiderman Comics? Der hatte doch keinen Helfer. Batman- sicher. Superman, naja, wenn man Lois Lane als solche überhaupt bezeichnen will, aber-“, stoppte Robert seinen entrüsteten Monolog, als am Tisch Stille eintrat. Mit hochrotem Kopf sah er die anderen an. „Was denn? Ich hab halt gern Comics gelesen als Kind“, verteidigte er seinen Ausbruch. 

„Nur als Kind?“, fragte Halvor kichernd. 

„Schön, vielleicht lese ich sie ab und zu immer noch. Mein Bruder lässt sie ja überall rumliegen“, grummelte Robert. 

„Ja, und der steckt sie dir auch immer in deine Tasche“, verriet Andreas süffisant grinsend und der gesamte Tisch brach in lautes Gelächter aus. 

„Okay, also kein Helfer, dann vielleicht… ähm hey, wie heißt Spiderman eigentlich im realen Leben?“, überlegte Daniel und Robert stöhnte erneut qualvoll auf. „Parker irgendwas, oder?“, fuhr er fort ohne sich von Robert stören zu lassen. 

„Ahhhh, noch mehr Unwissende. Peter Parker, merkt euch das. Das gehört doch zum Allgemeinwissen“, tadelte Robert immer noch Kopfschüttelnd, während der Rest vor sich hin kicherte und Tom sich vor Begeisterung überschlug und eine eins hochhielt. 

„Peter... als etwas Essbares…?“, überlegte Halvor laut. 

„Was ist mit mir?“, kam es vom Nachbartisch und löste lautes Gelächter aus. 

„Nichts. Wir suchen ein Wort mit Peter, dass man Essen kann“, informierte Andreas ihre Tischnachbarn, den sie gerade aus einem angeregten Gespräch mit Jurij gerissen hatten. 

„Vielleicht Peter in Hack? Domens Lieblingsvorst-… äh… gericht?“, schlug Cene lachend von gegenüber vor, doch Tom schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, hockte sich auf dem Boden und schien mit der einen Hand etwas festzuhalten und mit der anderen etwas abzuschneiden. Zumindest hielt er seine Finger eindeutig so, wie eine Schere. 

„Petersilie!“, rief Domen triumphierend aus, während alle anderen am Tisch stöhnten. 

„Meine Güte, hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass wir das heute noch schaffen“, entfuhr es Tom überglücklich und er stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. „Daniel!“, vorwurfsvoll sah er den blonden Norweger an. „Was ist los mit dir? Das hättest du doch eigentlich innerhalb von Sekunden erraten müssen! Stattdessen stehe ich hier, meine Verzweiflung sekündlich größer werdend und du-“

„Unser Großmeister hat eben seinen Großgroßmeister gefunden“, verkündete Anders schnell, der das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, schon zu wissen welche Richtung dieses Gespräch wieder nehmen würde. Unauffällig linste er zu seinem Freund herüber, der stocksteif auf seinem Stuhl saß. Wenn Anders nur wüsste, dass er gar nicht so unrecht hatte. 

„Von wegen! Er war mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Im Wald. Hab doch die verträumten seufzend abweichenden Blicke ins Leere gesehen. Konzentration sieht mal anders aus“, verkündete er am gesamten Tisch und schlagartig schlug die Stimmung um. 

_Versprich es mir, Daniel. Versuch dein Glück zu finden. Und was ist mit Möglichkeit Nummer 3? Ihr reitet gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang?_

Daniel hätte Tom am liebsten umgebracht, während er sich in all den neugierigen Blicken wandt, versuchte seine Gedanken zum Verstummen zu bringen und sich nebenbei gern in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Er wollte doch nur einen ruhigen Abend. Einen! War das etwa zu viel verlangt?! 

„Sicher war ich im Wald. Deine Lianenschwinger-Show war ja auch einfach einmalig“, zwang Daniel sich zu sagen und brach dabei in ein nicht ganz echt klingendes Gelächter aus. „Davon hätte ich gern ein Video“, setzte er hinterher und auch der Rest am Tisch fiel in sein Gelächter mit ein und die Gespräche wandten sich anderen Themen zu.  
„Alles klar bei dir?“, beugte sich Anders zu ihm herüber. 

Zitternd sah Daniel auf die Uhr, einfach nur, um sich irgendwie abzulenken. Schon fast halb zwölf stellte Daniel fest und sah sich um. Wo war eigentlich seine Mutter abgeblieben? Die hatte er seit dem Eisunfall am Abend nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Das war absolut untypisch für sie, doch hier im Raum schien sie nirgends zu sein. „Sag mal, hast du meine Mutter irgendwo gesehen?“, fragte er Anders und ignorierte die Frage, die er sich auch sicher selbst beantworten konnte. 

„Äh…spontan…nein, aber frag mal bei Jarkko nach, da hab ich sie zuletzt gesehen“, riet ihm Anders und Daniel hörte es an seinem Tonfall, dass er ihm gern irgendetwas aufmunterndes gesagt hätte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er genauso gut wie Daniel, dass es nichts gab. 

Stirnrunzelnd stand er auf und lief zu den Finnen hinüber. „Hey, ähm, entschuldigt die Störung, aber ihr habt nicht zufällig meine Mutter gesehen? Anders meinte-“ 

„Doch. Die war vor ner Stunde noch hier. Wollte glaube ich zur Bar. Hier sitzt man ja irgendwie auf dem Trockenen“, lächelte der Finne ihm entgegen und zeigte auf ihre leeren Gläser. 

„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen“, verdrehte Daniel die Augen und blieb dabei an einer gigantischen Bleifigur hängen. „Was habt ihr da gemacht?!“ Interessiert beugte er sich über den Tisch. 

„Das ist doch eh nur Mist, und erkannt haben wir auch nichts“, beschwerte sich Antti und gab dem seltsamen Gebilde einen Schubs, sodass es umfiel. 

„Zumindest haben wir, nachdem deine Mutter weg war, nichts mehr erkannt. Und da haben wir gedacht, wir kleben einfach alles aneinander, in der Hoffnung, dass wir danach schlauer sind. Sozusagen die Vorhersage für unser gesamtes Team, aber wenn du mich fragst: ein Siegerpokal sieht anders aus“, grummelte Jarkko und entlockte Daniel ein kleines Lächeln. 

„Ach, quatsch. Ich glaube bei der rhythmischen Gymnastik sind die immer so länglich“, kicherte der Norweger, immer noch nervös, aber sichtlich entspannter. Er mochte die Finnen. Und hier wusste niemand etwas von einem Waldmädchen. 

„Aha. Und was heißt das jetzt? Dass wir umsatteln sollten?“, stirnrunzelnd hielt er das Gebilde in den Händen. 

„Oder einfach nur, dass unsere Pokale eine optische Veränderung brauchen“, hielt Antti dagegen. „Was meinst du? So als Trophäe der Vierschanzentournee? Sieht doch äh… hübsch speziell aus.“ 

„Speziell trifft es. Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden! Würde mich interessieren, was Walter dazu sagt“, verabschiedete sich Daniel mit einem Zwinkern, als er Domens Blicke, die ihn aus dem Hintergrund trafen, auf sich ruhen spürte und lief den Flur entlang zur Treppe. Noch zwanzig Minuten. 

Laute Musik erklang aus dem Barbereich, die begleitet wurde von lautem fröhlichem Stimmengewirr. Jetzt, so kurz vor Mitternacht schien es, als gäbe es nicht einmal mehr einen Stehplatz. Die Bedienungen drängelten sich mit ihren vollbeladenen Tabletts durch die Menge. Kein Wunder, dass keiner mehr daran dachte, nach ihnen zu sehen. Daniel ließ seinen Blick durch die Menge gleiten, als er den hübschen roten Schal über einen Stuhl in einer kleinen Nische gehangen erkannte, den sich seine Mutter heute in der Stadt gekauft hatte. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. 

Mühsam drängelte er sich durch die Massen. Als er näherkam, erkannte er, dass ein Mann am Tisch saß, den er nicht kannte, der Platz ihm gegenüber war leer. Hatte er sich also doch getäuscht. Und gerade, als er sich umdrehen wollte, bemerkte er seine Mutter, die zielstrebig auf den Platz zuging, dem er gerade hatte den Rücken zukehren wollen und beobachtete wie sie sich lachend zu dem Mann mit den langen braunen Haaren und dem überdimensional großen karierten Schal beugte. 

„Was tust du da?“ 

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Domen hatte sich unbemerkt hinter ihn gestellt und sah ihm neugierig über die Schultern. „Verdammt Butterprinzessin! Was machst du hier!?“ 

„Naja, also eigentlich wollte ich nur nachsehen, wo Cene mit unserer Flasche Sekt zum Anstoßen bleibt, aber dann habe ich dich gesehen und dann dachte ich mir, dass das irgendwie spannender aussieht… so ganz versteckt im Grünen“, plapperte Domen nervös drauf los. Dass das nicht ganz die Wahrheit war, musste der Norweger ja nicht unbedingt erfahren. Aber er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Den ganzen Tag über wirkte Daniel schon irgendwie so niedergeschlagen und abgekämpft, auch wenn er sich wirklich bemühte, es zu verstecken. „Und Cene, der mal wieder seinen Ausweis vergessen hat und deswegen mit der Barfrau diskutiert, ist nun wirklich nichts Neues“, deutete Domen auf die Bar und tatsächlich stand dort ein recht verzweifelter Cene, der mit aller Kraft auf die Barkeeperin einredete, die nur genervt mit dem Kopf schüttelte und auf das Schild über der Bar deutete. Kein Alkohol für Minderjährige, stand dort geschrieben. „Also, was ist- Hey, ist das da drüben nicht Andrej? Was macht der bei deiner Mutter?“, stieß er überrascht aus als er realisierte, wen Daniel da so unverhohlen beobachtet hatte. 

„Du kennst den?“

„Ja, das ist uns-“, begann Domen zu erzählen, als irgendjemand ihn von hinten anrempelte, sodass er unvorbereitet gegen Daniels Brust fiel. Geistesgegenwärtig fing der den Slowenen auf, der sich schnell aufrappelte, sich empört umdrehte und nach dem Schuldigen suchte, der schon längst wieder in der Menge untergetaucht war, als sich eine gestresste Kellnerin an ihnen vorbeidrängelte. 

Daniel starrte seine Hände an, die den jungen Slowenen eben noch berührt hatten und der sich mit funkelnden Augen wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich wie in einem Kokon gefangen. Überrascht sah er auf, als Domen ihn an der Hand packte und ihn durch die Menge zog. Völlig von diesem Gefühl hypnotisiert, dass Domens Berührung in ihm auslöste, ließ er sich willenlos zum Ausgang des Hotels ziehen. 

Erst die kalte Luft erweckte seinen Verstand wieder und er blieb stehen. „Wo willst du hin? Es ist arschkalt hier draußen!“, rief er Domen nach, der schon vor ein paar Sekunden seinen Arm losgelassen hatte und eben um die Ecke verschwunden war. 

Schnell lief er dem Slowenen nach, der ihm gar nicht zuzuhören schien. Was tat er hier eigentlich schon wieder? 

„Ach was? Wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Darf ich bitten?“, grinste er dem Norweger entgegen und öffnete eine Glastür, die in einen Wintergarten führte, der im Dunkeln lag.  
„Butterprinzessin, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das- Hey, nein, jetzt sei vernünftig!“, rief Daniel Domen hinterher, der einfach durch die Tür verschwunden war, ohne ihm weiter zuzuhören. Fluchend folgte er ihm. Drinnen war es warm. Viel wärmer als draußen. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit war viel höher. Er hörte das sanfte Geplätscher eines… Wasserfalls, hätte er beinahe gedacht, aber wahrscheinlich war das nur ein Springbrunnen. Nein, es war sicher nur ein Springbrunnen. Verdammt, er kam sich so vor, als wäre er eben durch den magischen Schrank nach Narnia gestiegen! „Woher kennst du das?“, flüsterte Daniel bedächtig und sah nach oben. Hinter der Glasscheibe und den Schatten der Bäume und oder Palmen…dem Grünzeug leuchteten die Sterne und der Mond. Das hier war wie ein verschollenes kleines Paradies. Alles war ruhig, nichts prasselte auf ihn ein. Keiner zerrte an ihm. 

„Wir waren im Sommer zum Trainieren schon mal hier. Das hier ist der Spa-Bereich, also der zum sinnlos in der Gegend liegen und entspannen“, kommentierte Domen trocken.  
„Und du hast nicht sinnlos in der Gegend rumgelegen?“, vermutete Daniel und beobachtete wie Domens Silhouette sich langsam auf ihn zubewegte. 

„Sinnlos rumliegen gehört nun mal auch nicht wirklich zu meinen Stärken“, antwortete der Slowene leise und sofort meldete sich Daniels schlechtes Gewissen wieder. Er war wirklich nicht gut Domen auf Abstand zu halten, schoss es ihm müde durch den Kopf. Daniel schluckte und versuchte die Oberhand gegen seine Gefühle zu bewahren, die ihn dazu verleiten wollten, eine Dummheit zu begehen. „Dafür liebe ich Rätsel“, verkündete Domen leise und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. 

„Rätsel?! Verdammt Domen, dann kauf dir ne Zeitung, spiel irgendwelche Computerspiele wie jeder andere auch, aber lass mich zufrieden, denn falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, mein Leben ist kein Rätsel!“, zischte Daniel verletzt. Wie hatte er nur annehmen können, dass Domen tatsächlich etwas an ihm liegen könnte. Er liebte das Adrenalin, das Abendteuer, das war für ihn von Anfang an klar gewesen, wie hatte er das nur so schnell vergessen können. Wobei, wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte, dann wusste er genau, woran das lag. Gefühle waren doch trügerische Gebilde und wieder einmal war er auf sie hereingefallen. Die Versprechungen, die sie ihm machen wollten. Er lernte es einfach nicht. Wütend auf sich selbst und auf die Welt, drehte er sich um. Er wollte einfach nur weg. 

„Nein, ich meine- Scheiße! So war das nicht gemeint! Das- verdammt, Lahmarsch, jetzt warte! Du weißt, dass mir dieses ganze emotionale Zeug nicht liegt! Bitte! Es tut mir leid, okay?“, zog er Daniel zurück, den er wirklich verletzt zu haben schien, ohne dass er es gewollt hatte. Domen fühlte sich ungelenk. „Ich versuche nur, ich weiß nicht, dir ein guter Freund zu sein, schätze ich, denn ich glaube, du brauchst einen, auch wenn er sich so dämlich anstellt, wie ich das tue…“

Stumm lauschte Daniel dem Gebrabbel von Domen, die Hand auf der Klinke. Jeder Zeit bereit die Flucht zu ergreifen, genauso wie es sein Verstand ihm riet. Doch er konnte nicht. Festgefroren stand er da, ließ seine Schultern sinken und lauschte Domens tiefer sanfter Stimme, die ihn gegen jede Vernunft hoffen ließ. Doch wie oft, war er von dieser Hoffnung schon enttäuscht worden. _Ich verstehe ja deine Zurückhaltung, aber fang an, wieder dein Leben zu leben._ Was sollte er nur tun? Er war es so satt, dieses Theater zu spielen. Diese Figur in einem Stück, dass sich sein Leben nannte und sich so falsch anfühlte. 

„Und okay, vielleicht bin ich auch nicht so selbstlos, wie ich gerade tue. Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass auch ich einen Freund brauchen könnte? Und da bietest du dich ja auch irgendwie an, immerhin hast du dich auch schon ungefragt in mein Leben gemischt und… scheiße! Sagst du vielleicht dann heute auch noch was dazu?!“, brach Domen ab und wartete angespannt auf irgendeine Reaktion seines Gegenüber. Es war eine beschissene Idee gewesen hier her zu kommen. Er konnte Daniels Mimik nicht deuten. 

„Okay“, stieß Daniel aus und sah nach draußen. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Dicke Flocken segelten sanft zur Erde. Wieso kam er sich nur so vor, als wäre er gerade ohne Fallschirm aus einem Flugzeug gesprungen. 

„Okay? Wie okay?“ 

„Lass uns… Freunde werden, Butterprinzessin“, nahm er die Hand von der Klinke und drehte sich langsam um. Er würde es nicht schaffen, Domen auf Abstand zu halten. So würde es vielleicht einfacher werden und wer wusste schon, wohin ihn dies führen würde? _Was ist mit Möglichkeit Nummer drei? Ihr reitet gemeinsam in den Sonnenuntergang?_ Scheiße, er würde Anders umbringen! „Nur, gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Ich kann nicht- Ich-“ 

„Okay, aber ich bin da. Und das meine ich auch so. Egal, was ist“, bekräftigte Domen und trat ein Stück näher an die Fenster des Wintergartens. Der Schein der Straßenlampen erleuchtete sein Gesicht und Daniel sah, dass der Slowene lächelte. Ihn ehrlich anlächelte und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz in seiner Brust dies registrierte und vor Freude wie wild herum zu hopsen begann. Es war ja so dumm. 

In diesem Moment stiegen draußen die ersten Silvesterraketen in den Himmel und explodierten draußen über ihren Köpfen. Überrascht sahen sich die beiden an.  
„Dann ähm… frohes neues mein Freund“, verlegen sah Domen ihn an. „Scheiße, ich komme mir so vor wie ein Grundschulmädchen, das nervös auf die Antwort ihres geschriebenen Liebesbriefes wartet. Bescheuert was?“, hielt er dem Norweger die Hand hin. 

… 

„Ja… total bescheuert. Dir auch frohes Neues, Butterprinzessin“, brachte Daniel mit belegter Stimme über die Lippen, dem bei Domens Aussagen beinahe alle Gesichtszüge entglitten wären, bevor er dessen Hand ergriff und sie sich umarmten. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Domen so nah kam, der sich einfach viel zu gut anfühlte. Schnell ließ er ihn wieder los und stumm sahen sie sich einen weiteren Augenblick an, bevor Domen sich verlegen räusperte: „Ich äh… ja, ich glaube, ich sollte mal nach Peter und Cene sehen… die werden nicht begeistert sein, dass ich das große Anstoßen verpasst habe... Wobei… wahrscheinlich hat es das nicht einmal gegeben…sah ja nicht gerade so aus, als hätte Cene einen Schlag bei der Barkeeperin gehabt.“ 

„Sicher, ähm… ich werde dann auch mal zu meiner Mutter… nachsehen…ähm hey, du hast doch gesagt, du kennst diesen Typen“, hielt er Domen zurück. 

„Ja, und mir schwant schlimmes- Nein! Oh, man! So meinte ich das nicht“, beschwichtigte Domen Daniel, der ihn bestürzt angesehen hatte. „Andrej ist wirklich nett. Unser Mentaltrainer, aber naja, was soll ich sagen… Er steht auf Räucherstäbchen, schwere Arme und Beine, auf Ruhe und wahrscheinlich auch auf Yoga und Auren“, warnte Domen ihn grinsend vor, bevor er verschwand. 

„Das mit dem Mitleid müssen wir echt noch mal üben, Butterprinzessin!“, rief er Domen hinterher, der ihm zuwinkte und zwischen den langsam aus dem Hotel strömenden Menschen verschwand. Unter ihnen konnte er seine Mutter und Anders ausmachen, die ihm lächelnd entgegensahen. 

„Frohes Neues, Dany!“, zog sie ihn in seine Arme und drückte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. 

„Dir auch Mum“, presste er hervor und befreite sich aus ihren Armen. Dann wandte er sich Anders zu, der grinsend neben ihr gestanden hatte und ihn mit diesem unangenehm wissenden Blick ansah. 

„Frohes Neues, Anders“, wünschte Daniel ihm und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen breitmachte. 

„Sieht ganz danach aus, Daniel. Sieht ganz danach aus“, flüsterte Anders, während er Daniel umarmte.


	15. Domen - Garmisch-Partenkirchen - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakkmaddafakka - Restless  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwGO-wwKSjg

Eilig drängelte Domen sich durch die Menschen, die heute überall in Gruppen herumstanden und das auch noch vorzugsweise im Weg, also in seinem. Goran würde ihn umbringen, dachte er verzweifelt und wich gerade noch dem Ende eines Paars Skier aus, die zu einem der Vorspringer gehörten. Er hatte einfach völlig die Zeit vergessen, wobei er die kleine Joggingrunde wirklich dringend gebraucht hatte. 

Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte er nervös nach Daniel Ausschau gehalten. Bisher hatte er ihn allerdings nur kurz bei dessen Ankunft gesehen, als er aus dem Auto gestiegen war. Es hatte nicht so gewirkt, als wäre er verzweifelt auf der Suche nach etwas gewesen. Im Gegenteil er hatte genauso unbekümmert wie der Rest der Norweger gewirkt, die den Neujahrstag ziemlich ernst nahmen, wie er wusste. Nicht, dass das zu übersehen gewesen wäre. Immerhin waren Tom und Robert mit ihren weißen Hemden und den übergroßen Fliegen im Norweger-Design nicht wirklich unauffällig gewesen.

Trotzdem hörten seine Gedanken nicht auf zu kreisen. Sie fuhren Karussell und das schon seit er heute Nacht zur Ruhe gekommen war und diesen dämlichen Zettel in seiner Hosentasche wiedergefunden hatte. Er hätte ihn, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt tatsächlich fast wieder vergessen gehabt.

Außer Atem riss er die Tür zum Container auf. „Entschuldige die Verspätung!“, platzte er, lauter als ihm lieb war, in den Raum und hätte beinahe den Laptop seines Coaches mitgerissen, weil er über das Akkukabel stolperte. „Nichts passiert!“, stieß er erleichtert aus und wandte sich voller Unbehagen seinem Trainer zu. Heute schien einer von diesen Tagen zu werden. 

„Willst du ewig stehen bleiben oder setzt dich dann endlich, damit ich weitermachen kann?“, fragte Goran ungeduldig und schien zur Überraschung aller, auf eine Standpauke verzichten zu wollen. Irgendwie hatte Domen jetzt was Anderes erwartet. Auch seine Teamkameraden bedachten ihren Coach mit erstaunten Blicken. 

„Ähm, nein. Entschuldige“, schnell setzte er sich auf seinen Platz neben Jurij. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Aber vielleicht würde er seine Standpauke später noch bekommen? Er hasste diese ganze Ungewissheit. Das machte ihn ganz verrückt!  
Unzufrieden sah er wieder zu Goran. Was fanden nur alle immer daran? Ihm wäre es ja viel lieber, er wüsste was Sache ist. Vermisste Daniel den Brief? War er der Schlüssel zu des Rätsels Lösung? Was war überhaupt des Rätsels Lösung? 

Domen hatte ihn noch nicht gelesen. Noch nicht. Minutenlang, die dem Slowenen vorgekommen waren wie Stunden, hatte er dagesessen, während Anže unter die Dusche verschwunden war und hatte überlegt, was er tun sollte. Es hatte ihn einiges an Disziplin gekostet, den Brief in seine Tasche am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu legen. Okay, auch erst nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass es auch nichts brachte, ihn gegen das Licht seiner Nachttischlampe zu halten, das blöde Papier war einfach zu dick. Aber immerhin. 

Ohne die innere Unruhe seines jüngsten Schützlings wahrzunehmen, fuhr Goran mit seinen Ausführungen fort: „Achtet später im Wettkampf besser als in der Quali darauf, dass der Schanzentisch etwas mehr geneigt ist, als ihr es sonst gewöhnt seid, besonders du Anže. Du musst deinen Oberkörper nach Absprung – Übergang ein wenig mehr strecken, sonst landest du wieder nur auf 110m wie im Probedurchgang, verstanden?“

Während Goran weiter die Eigenheiten der Schanze erörterte, was er gestern auch schon zwei Mal getan hatte, wanderte Domens Hand wieder unbewusst in seine Jackentasche, während seine Gedanken für eine weitere Runde aufs Karussell stiegen. 

Und er kam immer wieder zum selben Entschluss: Er hatte es vergeigt. Diesmal wohl so richtig und dabei hatte ihre Freundschaft noch nicht einmal wirklich begonnen. Und das hätte sie vermutlich auch nie, wenn Daniel gewusst hätte, was er getan hatte. Wobei er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob es wirklich so schlimm war, wie er annahm. Schließlich konnte sich hinter dem mysteriösen Unglücksbringer auch ein schlichter Einkaufszettel verbergen, nicht, dass er das annahm, denn dann wäre dieser verdammt umfangreich. Oder es waren einfach nur Anweisungen von Alexander Stöckl, die er Daniel aufgeschrieben hatte, weil dieser Gelegentlich an Demenz litt… Sicher, das wird es wohl sein, dachte der junge Prevc während er sich fragte, wie dumm und naiv er eigentlich war. Trotzdem, wollte Domen es sich gern einreden, dass das durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen war, denn dann würde er sich vielleicht nicht ganz so vorkommen, als hätte er Daniel verraten. 

„Der weitere Fahrplan: gleich beginnt der Wettkampf, bereitet euch darauf vor. Ich will heute wieder gute Leistungen von euch sehen. Lasst euch von dem Presserummel nicht beeinflussen. RTVSlovenija wird ein oder zwei Interviews führen wollen, tut ihnen den Gefallen“, führte Goran weiter aus. 

Von Anfang an, hatte Domen die Antwort auf seine Zweifel gekannt. Es war richtig den Brief nicht zu öffnen. Daniel hatte ihm deutlich signalisiert, dass er Zeit brauchte. Doch konnte das Richtige auch das Falsche sein? Es fühlte sich zumindest so an. Domen fühlte sich hilflos. Geradezu gefesselt. Er hasste das. Er war einfach nicht der Mensch der abwartete. Er tat etwas. Immer. Egal mit welchen Konsequenzen.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als sich eine Hand um seinen Oberschenkel legte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Jurij sah ihn genervt an. „Wenn das keine krankheitsbedingten spastischen Zuckungen sind, dann hör damit auf“, flüsterte er ihm leise genervt zu. 

„Das sind sicher noch die Nachwirkungen von der ganzen Hektik heute Morgen“, kicherte Anže auf seiner anderen Seite, dem ebenfalls die Langeweile ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Finster starrte Domen zu seinem Zimmerkameraden. Er brauchte niemanden, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er heute Morgen mal wieder verschlafen hatte, kein Wunder nach der Nacht. 

Sein schlechtes Gewissen in Kombination mit dieser nagenden Ungewissheit hatte ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Stundenlang hatte Domen wach gelegen und sich dem Anblick der trostlosen Zimmerdecke hingegeben in der Hoffnung, endlich diesen Brief aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen zu können. Im Endeffekt hatte alles nachdenken nichts gebracht, außer dass er jetzt wusste, dass ihre Zimmerdecke aus genau 84 Deckenplatten bestand, die dank des schwachen Lichtscheins der Straßenlaterne hatte zählen können. 

„Psst!“, kam es von Peter, der ihnen schräg gegenübersaß und gerne hören wollte, welche Anweisungen ihr Coach ihnen gab. 

„Würdest du dann bitte mein Bein loslassen? Das brauche ich selbst“, forderte Domen, zog es mit Schwung weg und richtete seinen Blick entschlossen wieder nach vorn. 

„Ja, aber nicht jetzt. Gönn dem mal ne Ruhepause“, setzte Jurij nach und wandte sich ebenfalls wieder ihrem Cheftrainer zu. 

„Witzig, sehr witzig“, gab Domen wenig amüsiert zurück, während Goran irgendetwas von großer medialer Aufmerksamkeit faselte. Domen war verspannt, besonders im Nacken und er begann mit seinen Schultern zu kreisen. Dieses Gefühl nichts tun zu können und irgendwie in der Schwebe zu sein, machte ihn fertig. Das war einfach nicht seine Welt, stellte er für sich fest und ließ jeden Fingerknochen einzeln knacken, während Jurij neben dem jungen Slowenen langsam anfing, vor sich hin zu kochen. 

Der junge Prevc-Spross war ja nun wirklich nicht für seine innere Ruhe bekannt, aber heute war es besonders schlimm. Konnte der Kleine denn nicht einmal stillsitzen?! Genervt sah er immer wieder zu seinem jüngeren Teamkameraden herüber, der den Todesblick nicht bemerkte, da er die Augen geschlossen, während er nun zu allem Überfluss seine Arme schüttelte und die gesamte Bank zum Wippen brachte. 

„Kannst du mit dem Gezappel nicht einmal aufhören?! Es nervt!“, presste er leise hervor und Domen sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. 

„Ich zappel nicht!“, widersprach er entschieden. Er versuchte lediglich seine Gelenke beweglich zu halten und sich irgendwie abzulenken. Er wusste genau, was er tun sollte. Was er tun musste, um diesen schon schier endlos dauernden Tag zu überstehen. Domen war sich nur ziemlich sicher, dass er das eigentlich nicht wollte.

„Gibt es irgendein Problem, Domen?“, fragte Goran, der die Unruhe bemerkt hatte und sie nun doch finster ansah. Er gab diese Meetings schließlich nicht zum Spaß. 

„Kein Problem. Alles klar. Mediale Aufmerksamkeit, sprich weiter Goran. Sehr spannend“, versuchte Domen ernsthaft zu bleiben und sah, wie sich Gorans Augen ein Stück zusammenzogen, doch statt ihn zusammen zu pfeifen, beließ er es ein weiteres Mal bei einem warnenden Blick. „Also wichtig: Erwartungen am Boden halten, wir arbeiten uns Stück für Stück…“ 

„Musste das jetzt sein?“, zischte Domen leise zu Jurij. Er wusste genau, dass nicht viel gefehlt hatte und er hätte wieder riesen Ärger bekommen, dabei hatte ihm gestern eigentlich schon gereicht und er wusste immer noch nicht, was ihn wegen des Zuspätkommens erwartete. Das alles machte ihn noch ganz fertig. 

„Du kannst doch nicht aufhören“, murmelte Jurij und behielt Goran dabei genauestens im Blick, der gerade irgendetwas mit Peter besprach und immer wieder warnende Blicke zu ihnen warf. 

„Ich-“ 

„Leute, jetzt bringt mal die Ruhe rein!“, mischte Jernej sich warnend ein, bevor die beiden sich an die Gurgel gehen würden. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Bedrohlich baute sich Goran vor Domen auf. 

„Domen, es begeistert mich jedes Mal wieder zu sehen, wie gefesselt du an meinen Lippen hängst“, sagte Goran und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, bei dem Domen leicht übel wurde. Egal was jetzt kam, es würde ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen. 

„Entschuldige, Jurij hatte noch eine Frage zu deinem letzten Punkt und wir wollten dich nicht unterbrechen“, antwortete der junge Slowene schluckend und versuchte sich noch irgendwie zu retten. 

„Sicher, hatte er das“, kommentierte Goran trocken. „Gut, dann, ihr wisst, was zu tun ist. Viel Erfolg“, beendete der Coach das Meeting und gerade als Domen sich glücklich und voller Tatendrang nach draußen schieben wollte, um nach Daniel zu suchen, wurde er zurückgepfiffen, während die anderen nacheinander nach draußen zum Aufwärmen verschwanden. 

„Domen, ich weiß, dass du nicht unbedingt gut befreundet bist mit deiner Uhr, aber wenn das so weitergeht, wird das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, haben wir uns verstanden?“, leicht gereizt sah Goran ihn an und Domen wusste, dass es besser war, einfach zu nicken. Besonders, wenn er Daniel wirklich noch vor dem Wettkampf sehen wollte. Er musste ihn einfach noch sehen. Er musste wissen, ob der Verlust ihn beschäftigte. Wenn er deswegen nicht zu hundert Prozent auf beim Wettkampf war, könnte er sich das nur sehr schwer verzeihen. Immerhin lag Daniel noch in aussichtsreicher Position und er kannte keinen, dem er es mehr wünschen würde. 

„Schön, dass wir uns einig sind. Ach, und das betrifft auch deine Sitzung morgen um elf bei Andrej, verstanden?“, setzte sein Coach nach und Domen wäre am liebsten empört an die Decke gesprungen. Hatte Goran nicht gesagt, Bestrafung würde es erst beim nächsten Mal Zuspätkommen geben? „Es ist mir egal, was du dazu meinst. Ich bin dein Coach, ich sage, was gemacht wird. Punkt“, brummte er und erstickte jeglichen Protest im Keim, als er sich abwandte und seinen Laptop zusammenklappte, um sich zum Trainerturm zu begeben. 

„Verstanden“, ergab der junge Prevc sich seinem Schicksal. Erstaunt sah ihn Goran noch einmal von der Seite an. Dass der Junge so schnell nachgeben würde, war fast ein wenig untypisch für ihn.

Doch Domen erkannte, wann er am kürzeren Hebel saß und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, dann war es ihm im Moment auch egal. Es gab wichtigeres. Mit Andrej konnte er sich morgen immer noch rumschlagen. 

Jetzt galt: Angriff war die beste Verteidigung, der Meinung war er schon immer gewesen. Er würde jetzt Daniel suchen gehen, die Lage austesten und danach entscheiden, was er tun sollte. Vielleicht bekam er sogar die Gelegenheit, den Zettel wieder in Daniels Jacke zu stecken. Dann wäre es ganz so, als ob er nie unter die Langfinger gegangen wäre. Entschlossen machte Domen sich auf die Suche quer durchs Springerdorf. 

„Frohes Neues!“, freundlich lachend lief Michael Hayböck, der großgewachsene blonde Österreicher an ihm mit seinen Skiern auf dem Rücken vorbei. Die Sonne strahlte auf sie hinab und verlieh nicht nur der Schanze ein majestätisches Aussehen. Sie sorgte für eine ungewöhnlich gelassene und fröhliche Stimmung im Dorf. Überall wurden Glückwünsche ausgetauscht. Man nutzte die Gelegenheit, um kurz stehenzubleiben und zu plauschen, während an anderen normalen Wettkampftagen sich schon längst die Spannung vor dem anstehenden Wettkampf greifbar gewesen wäre.

„Gleichfalls!“, rief Domen ihm hinterher ohne wirklich stehenzubleiben und bahnte sich, langsamer als ihm lieb war, einen Weg zum norwegischen Container. Dabei hielt er seine Augen offen, nicht dass er Daniel verpasste. Glücklicherweise stachen die blauen Jacken der Norweger ziemlich heraus. 

Und tatsächlich: Er fand Daniel auf dem kleinen Platz, auf dem er gestern noch mit den Deutschen Volleyball gespielt hatte. Heute hatten sie sich Daniel als Verstärkung geholt, der im Team von Severin und Richard spielte. Sein Herz begann nervös zu klopfen und ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in im breit. 

Abwartend blieb er in der Ferne stehen, um sich zu sammeln und die Lage einzuschätzen. Zumindest sah Daniel nicht so aus, als hätte er eine schlaflose Nacht wegen eines verschwundenen Zettels gehabt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Andererseits wusste Domen inzwischen, dass Daniel sich nur schwer in die Karten schauen ließ und ein verdammt guter Schauspieler war, wenn er nur wollte. 

Argh! Er sollte sich nicht so viele Gedanken machen! Das brachte ihn nicht weiter, wie er ja eigentlich schon festgestellt hatte. Im Gegenteil: es ließ ihn verrückt werden. Stattdessen sollte er sich zusammenreißen und es endlich hinter sich bringen. Es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich zu zögern. Normalerweise bevorzugte er doch die Holzhammermethode. Das galt sowohl für ihn, als auch für seine potenziellen Opfer. Allerdings war es ihm sonst auch nicht so wichtig. 

Stirnrunzelnd sah er Daniel dabei zu, wie er den Ball mit all seiner Kraft auf die gegnerische Seite schlug. Andreas, schnellte zur Seite, erreichte ihn jedoch nur noch mit den Fingerspitzen, bevor er auf dem Boden landete. 

„Mist!“, machte der Deutsche seinem Ärger lautstark Luft. 

„Wie war das doch gleich mit dem Verlierer-Team?“, grinste Daniel den Deutschen an und wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. 

Er wirkte locker. Sein Lachen strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. Genauso sollte es sein, dachte Domen, dem dieser Anblick gefiel und der sich näher an das Spielfeld heranwagte in den Schatten eines der Technikercontainer. Von hier hatte er einen ungestörten Blick auf Daniel und begann mit ein paar Lockerungsübungen, damit er nicht ganz so sinnlos in der Gegend herumstand, aber immer noch das Spiel verfolgen konnte. 

„Ein Punkt macht noch keinen Gewinner, Tande“, rief Andreas warnend zurück und stellte sich wieder an seinen Platz, während Richard auf der anderen Seite in lautes Gelächter ausbrach und Mühe hatte, sich wieder zusammenzureißen. 

„Was ist denn bei dir kaputt?“, fragte Andreas und kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf. Der Deutsche hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er gesagt hatte, dass so lustig gewesen sein sollte. Auch die anderen beäugten den jungen Sachsen fragend, der sich Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. 

„Ja, aber…es ist so gut…haha… das aus deinem Mund…hihi…Entschuldigt…ich…“, stand er da, kaum einen Ton herausbringend, mit den Händen klatschend und wild herumzappelnd und erinnerte Domen dabei an eine zurückzurückgebliebene Seerobbe. „Aber das ist so…allein die Vorstellung…eine Kerze ist auch noch kein Candlelight-Dinner…hahaha“, quetschte er schließlich heraus und Domen runzelte mit der Stirn. An Daniels Miene erkannte er, dass er zumindest eine Ahnung zu haben schien, auf was Richard da anspielte. 

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst“, tönte Andreas zurück, zuckte mit den Achseln und sah seinen älteren Kameraden trotzig an, während der Rest ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war. 

„Was hast du deiner Caro denn schon wieder angetan?“, interessiert wandte sich auch Daniel an den Deutschen und Domen sah, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Norwegers breitmachte, sich Lachfältchen um seine Augen bildeten und seine grünen Augen zu leuchten begannen. 

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht-“ – 

„So kann man es auch beschreiben…“, unterbrach Richard, der sich ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hose zog und erntete einen bösen Blick seines Kollegen. 

„Hey, wir hatten Kerzen, ein bisschen Musik und Essen. Was will man denn mehr?“, verteidigte sich Andreas und verstand nicht so richtig wo genau das Problem lag. Das hatte er auch gestern nicht verstanden, als seine Freundin ihm vorgeworfen hatte, dass das Essen auf einer Müllkippe romantischer gewesen wäre. Dabei waren sie sich doch einig gewesen, um Silvester keinen großen Aufstand zu machen. Er hatte sich nur an das gehalten, was sie besprochen hatten. 

„Du hattest eine Kerze, die du wegen der Brandschutzbestimmungen wieder ausmachen musstest, deine sogenannte Musik war das nervige Gedudel aus dem Radio, dem türkischen wohlbemerkt, und das Essen, naja… Caro sah heute Morgen nicht wirklich gesund um die Nase aus…“, listete Severin unbarmherzig auf, während Daniel ungläubig losprustete. 

Auch Domen konnte sich das Lachen in seiner Ecke nicht verkneifen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was diese ganzen Beziehungskisten angingen, aber zumindest hätte er eine etwas andere Location gewählt. Der Spa-Bereich wäre doch perfekt gewesen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und kurz sah er wieder Daniel vor sich, vom Mondschein beleuchtet.  
„Das war nicht das Essen! Sie hat sich nur erkältet!“, empört warf Andreas die Arme in die Luft, während Richard und Severin belustigt die Köpfe schüttelten. Andreas und Romantik passten irgendwie nicht zusammen. Dabei hatten sie schon Wochen vorher auf den jungen Deutschen eingeredet, sich um ein angemessenes Silvesterambiente zu kümmern. Severin hatte sich schon einen Monat im Voraus um die Reservierung der kleinen Blockhütte gekümmert. 

„Ja, weil du es nicht geschafft hast, die Öffnungszeiten richtig zu lesen und ihr über eine Stunde draußen in der Kälte verbracht habt, bis ihr eine Kneipe gefunden hattet, in der noch ein kleines Plätzchen frei war. Kein Wunder, dass sie so sauer war“, kommentierte Markus trocken. „Sieh es ein, Welle: selbst meine Skier sind romantischer als du.“  
„Jetzt hört schön auf zu lachen, habt ihr erst mal eine Freundin, dann reden wir weiter“, zeigte der Blonde abwechselnd auf Daniel und Markus und blickte eingeschnappt in die Weltgeschichte. 

Kaum waren die Worte aus Andreas Mund gekommen, bemerkte Domen, wie Daniels Grinsen schwächer wurde und die Lachfältchen verschwanden. Das führte Domen zur einzig möglichen Schlussfolgerung: Daniel hatte Liebeskummer. Aber wieso stritt er das ständig ab? Gedankenverloren griff er in seine Tasche und fuhr über die scharfen Kanten des Zettels. 

„Frohes Neues!“

Erschrocken zuckte Domen zusammen, als Anders Fannemel sich unerwartet in sein Blickfeld schob und seinen Blick auf Daniel versperrte. „Frohes Neues“, erwiderte er unwillig und trat unauffällig ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um Daniel weiter im Blick zu haben. 

„Darf ich?“, fragte Anders zu Domens Missfallen, stellte sich ihm gegenüber an eine Bank, auf der er begann, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, seine Schultern zu lockern und versperrte ihm abermals die Sicht. 

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, murmelte der Slowene ergeben. Er hatte jetzt eigentlich keinen Nerv für Smalltalk, begann mit ein paar weiteren Übungen, um seine Beinmuskulatur zu lockern, und nutzte die Gelegenheit für ein paar weitere Schritte nach rechts. 

„Schöne Aussicht, was?“, bemerkte Anders und sah ihn dabei direkt an. Irgendetwas in seinem wachsamen Blick ließ Domen wieder unruhiger werden. Oder war es die Tatsache, dass seine neugewonnene Erkenntnis, diesen Knoten in seinem Magen verstärkte, den Domen schon seit gestern Abend nicht loswurde, wieder verstärkte? 

„Ja, wirklich perfektes Wetter zum Springen. Sonnenschein, kaum Wind. Wird ein spannender Wettkampf. Hoffentlich bleibt es so“, antwortete Domen unverbindlich und drehte sich zur Seite, weg von Anders. Vielleicht sollte er Daniel sagen, dass wer immer sie auch war, sie diesen ganzen Zirkus nicht wert war. Daniel hatte jemanden verdient, der ihn glücklich machte. Als Domen sich schließlich wieder umdrehte, musste er feststellen, dass von Daniel nichts mehr zu sehen war. Das Volleyballspiel war für den Norweger offensichtlich beendet. Suchend ließ er seinen Blick durch die Gegend streifen. 

„Richtig, das Wetter“, murmelte Anders und betrachtete kopfschüttelnd den jungen Slowenen vor ihm. Eigentlich war es so offensichtlich. Nur Domen und Daniel selbst schienen mitsamt Riesengebirge auf dem Schlauch zu stehen. 

Domen, der Anders kaum Beachtung schenkte, registrierte wie sich die Tür der norwegischen Unterkunft öffnete und Daniel wieder heraustrat. Er hatte seine dicke Jacke gegen ein dünneres Modell ausgetauscht. Er beobachtete, wie Daniel sich umwandte und sich auf den Weg machte. Doch wo auch immer er hinwollte, weit kam er nicht. Schon am nächsten Container wurde er aufgehalten. 

Stirnrunzelnd starrte Domen zu den beiden herüber, die sich kurz umarmten und beobachtete, wie Daniel über irgendetwas lachte, dass der junge Finne von sich gab. Schon gestern Abend auf der kleinen Silvesterfeier hatte er die beiden zusammen kichern gesehen. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Jarkko und Daniel Freunde waren, dachte er grimmig und er musste feststellen, dass es ihm noch mehr auf den Magen schlug. Heute Abend würde er definitiv auf dieses komische Gemüse verzichten. 

Domen beobachtete, wie Daniel irgendein schwarzes Gebilde bewunderte und Jarkko auf die Schultern klopfte. „Was haben die da?“, rutschte es Domen ungeduldig heraus und Anders sah sich um. Er registrierte Domens finsteren Blick, der eindeutig dem Finnen galt und hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht. 

„Keine Ahnung, aber Daniel scheint es gut zu finden. Wie alles was Jarkko sagt. Naja, sie verstehen sich eben wirklich gut“ sagte Anders und beobachtete jede Regung von Domen genau. Dass er bei seinen Ausführungen ein wenig übertrieb musste der Slowene ja nicht wirklich wissen. 

„Ja, Daniel ist ja geradezu euphorisch“, grummelte dieser finster. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht die beiden so zu sehen. Daniel hatte sogar wieder ein kleines Lachen auf den Lippen. Die beiden scherzten unbeschwert miteinander. Es fehlten nur noch der Wald und die Schneebälle und schon wären die beiden eine perfekte Kopie von Jay und dem Weihnachtsmenschen, dachte Domen. Moment. Was!? Was dachte er da nur wieder?! Sein Hirn musste schon völlig heiß gelaufen sein, wenn es solche Vergleiche zustande brachte, dachte er finster. 

Dass Anders ihn grinsend beobachtete entging ihm, dafür war er viel zu beschäftigt jede Bewegung der beiden nachzuvollziehen. Allein der Gedanke, Jarkko könnte mehr wissen, als er…

„Sicher, er mag Jarkko. Ich meine, wer mag ihn nicht? Ist zu allen nett, hat Humor und ist bodenständig-“, bemerkte Anders und sah wie sich bei jedem seiner Worte das Gesicht des Slowenen ein wenig mehr verdüsterte. 

„-Stubenrein. Soll ich fragen, ob er noch ein neues Herrchen sucht?“, brummte Domen und verstand die ganze Aufregung um Jarkko nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, fand er ihn anstrengend. Er hatte ein aufdringliches Lachen, war einfach überall und nervte. Was auch immer Daniel an ihm fand. 

„Vielleicht hat er ja schon eins gefunden?“, fragte Anders provokant und grinste mit der Sonne um die Wette, während Domen seine Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Er wusste wohl nicht nur bei Daniel, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste. 

Und gerade als Domen dem Norweger eine nicht sehr nette Antwort geben wollte, entdeckte Daniel die beiden und verabschiedete sich schnell von dem Finnen. Erleichtert und irgendwie zufrieden atmete Domen aus, als Daniel auf die beiden zugerannt kam.  
„Anders, Domen. Was macht ihr denn hier?“, begrüßte Daniel die beiden und Domen bemerkte, dass Daniel Anders misstrauisch musterte. 

„Keine Sorge. Ich hab Domen nur beruhigt und gesagt, dass du ihn nicht so schnell austauschen wirst“, griente Anders frech, während sich eine sehr unangenehme glühende Hitze in Domens Körper ausbreitete und ihm wieder Jay und Weihnachtsmensch im Kopf herumspukten, diesmal allerdings als Daniel und Jarkko verkleidet. 

„Was? Nein! Ich meine, ich wollte nur- ähm- also eigentlich…“, Denk nach, Domen! Was hattest du doch gleich gewollt. Achja, der Brief. Das schien plötzlich alles so weit weg… Aber nein. Keine gute Ausrede, kämpfte Domen weiter gegen die Bilder in seinem Kopf an, während er versuchte, den überraschten Blicken von Daniel auszuweichen. „Ich meinte, ich wollte fragen, ob wir ne Runde joggen wollen, doch dann wollte ich dich beim Spiel nicht stören“, stammelte er und sah sich um. Irgendwo hier musste doch ein Loch sein, in dem er sich verkriechen konnte… 

„Ja, so lang steht er schon hier und war auch wirklich angetan von Jarkko. Also von diesem komischen irgendwas“, feixte Anders, dessen Tonfall deutlich verriet, dass der Slowenen alles andere als angetan gewesen war. Domen wäre dem Norweger gern auf den Fuß getrampelt. Was sollte das bitte? Bei ihm klang das, als wäre er auf tödlichste eifersüchtig auf Jarkko! Das war doch völliger Blödsinn! Wieso sollte er das auch sein?!

„Wolltest du dich nicht mit Robert beim Tischtennis vergnügen, oder so?“, fragte Daniel finster und fragte sich, was sein Freund sich nur schon wieder dachte. Er hatte ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er es genauso haben wollte, wie es jetzt war und nicht daran dachte, auch nur irgendetwas an seiner Situation zu ändern. Wieso konnte er das nicht einfach akzeptieren und musste Domen auch noch mit seinen Wahnvorstellungen in Verlegenheit bringen? 

„Ja… stimmt. Dann lass ich euch zwei mal allein“, verabschiedete sich der kleine Norweger süffisant und verschwand.

Peinliche Stille machte sich breit, die Domen unruhig werden ließ. Dass Daniel nicht den Eindruck machte, als würde er etwas vermissen, machte es in diesem Moment nicht besser. Domen wusste, er sollte eigentlich erleichtert sein, stattdessen sah er Daniel an und fragte sich, was der Norweger nur an dem Finnen fand. Anders Worte hatten einen bitteren und vor allem bleibenden Nachgeschmack bei ihm hinterlassen. Aber er war doch nicht eifersüchtig!

„Wollen wir nun laufen gehen? Bis zum Wettkampf sind es noch fast zwei Stunden“, schlug er Daniel vor. Dann konnte er seine Gedanken endlich zum Schweigen bringen und wusste gleichzeitig, wo Daniel war. Das nannte er mal eine klassische Win-Win-Situation. 

„Wieso nicht. Meine Mutter scheint ja eh verschwunden zu sein“, antwortete Daniel und gemeinsam liefen sie in den Wald. Stille umfing sie. Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen, der Wind blies sanft durch die Äste, die leise rauschend nachgaben und sich in ihrem ganz eigenen Takt sanft hin und her wiegten. Dabei ließen sie vereinzelt Sonnenstrahlen durch die sonst so dichte Tannendecke. 

Hoffentlich nahm Daniel die Worte von Anders nicht ernst. Das alles war ihm wahnsinnig peinlich. Er hatte das Gefühl sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, warum er Daniel so lang beobachtet hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es vermutlich besser wäre, einfach die Klappe zu halten. Ach, verdammt! 

„Euer Spiel war im Übrigen sehr amüsant. Ich frage mich immer wieder, wieso Andreas es nicht endlich aufgibt. Ehrlich, Skispringen kann er ja. Aber Volleyball?“, begann er möglichst unauffällig das Gespräch und sein Kommentar schaffte es, Daniels Mundwinkel ein wenig zu heben. „Und Jarkko erst, vielleicht sollte er mal zum Optiker… was hat er dir da eigentlich gezeigt?“ 

„Ach die haben gestern ihre Bleifiguren aneinandergeklebt. Sozusagen die Vorhersage fürs ganze Team“, erzählte Daniel während sie in den Wald einbogen und die Geräusche aus dem Springerdorf immer mehr verblassten. 

„Aha. Naja, kann ja nicht jeder künstlerisch hochbegabt sein“, konnte es sich Domen nicht verkneifen zu sagen. Er war nicht eifersüchtig, dachte er grimmig. Anders konnte ihn mal. Wie kam er überhaupt dazu?

„Sag mal, alles klar bei dir?“, fragte Daniel verwundert.

„Sicher, alles bestens“, brummte Domen und lief weiter. Wieso fühlte er sich nur nicht so? Was regte ihn an Jarkko überhaupt so auf? Vor seinem inneren Auge blitze der gestrige Abend wieder auf. Er sah Daniel, wie er zu Jarkko gegangen war und dort mit ihm gelacht und gescherzt hatte. Es hatte ihn gestört und geholfen, seinem Drang nachzugeben und Daniel zu folgen. Er hatte wissen wollen, was die beiden besprochen hatten. Wie Jarkko es geschafft hatte, den Norweger ein wenig von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken. „Und ihr versteht euch gut? Du und… Jarkko? Wusste gar nicht, dass ihr so viel miteinander zu tun habt…“

„Naja, wie man sich eben so trifft… Ist wirklich alles klar bei dir? Wieder Stress mit Peter gehabt? Oder Goran? Oder hat Anders was zu dir gesagt?“ Daniel wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm irgendetwas entging. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen und blieb stehen. „Du darfst ihn nicht zu ernst nehmen. Anders zieht die Leute gern auf, weißt du?“

Erleichtert atmete Domen auf, drehte sich um und sie liefen gemeinsam weiter. Daniel nahm Anders Kommentare nicht für voll. „Ja, nein. Alles klar.“ Zumindest sollte es das sein. Daniel gab nichts auf Anders Gefasel. Also, was war dann noch sein Problem?, fragte der junge Slowene sich und suchte nach einer Antwort, die irgendwie Sinn ergab. 

Als der Weg enger wurde, überließ er Daniel den Vortritt und heftete sich an seine Fersen. Nachdenklich starrte Domen Daniels Rücken an und beobachtete, wie Licht und Schatten über dessen Rücken wanderten. Daniel wirkte wirklich wahnsinnig grazil, dachte Domen gedankenversunken, als ihm auffiel, dass dessen Schnürsenkel sich gelöst hatten. 

„Hey, Lahmarsch! Pass auf, deine Schnürsekel sind offen, bevor du dir noch wehtust“, rief er ihm von hinten zu. 

„Deine Sorge ist wirklich ergreifend, Butterprinzessin“, lachte Daniel und blieb stehen, um sich seinen Schuhen zuzuwenden. 

„Nicht wahr? Immerhin will ich heute fair gegen dich gewinnen“, antwortete er frech und fühlte sich schlagartig wohler. Vertrautes Gebiet. Mit diesem lockeren freundschaftlichen Gestichel konnte er einfach viel besser umgehen. Und auch Daniel hatte seinen wachsamen misstrauischen Blick abgelegt. 

„Vergiss es! Heute bin ich mal dran“, verkündete der Norweger voller Selbstbewusstsein. Aber was anderes hatte Domen auch nicht erwartet. Immerhin hatte Daniel allen Grund dazu. Das hatte er bewiesen. Er war in Topform. 

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich fand es eigentlich immer ganz schön, dich hinter mir zu wissen. Außerdem ist so ein zweiter Platz doch auch keine schlechte Leistung“, verkündete Domen gönnerhaft, als er plötzlich an der Schulter getroffen wurde. Erstaunt sah er zu Daniel, der einen Tannenzapfen in seiner Hand hielt. „Sehr großzügig von dir, aber ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass dich mal jemand von deinem hohen Ross holt, Butterprinzessin“, neckte Daniel ihn. 

„Ach, und du meinst, du bist da der richtige?“, feixte Domen und brachte ein bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er wollte es dem Norweger schließlich nicht zu einfach machen.  
„Wer, wenn nicht ich?“, fragte Daniel, der drohend auf ihn zukam. „Immerhin sind wir doch jetzt Freunde“, setzte der Norweger hinzu. Und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Domen das Gefühl, das ihm diese Szene vage bekannt vorkam. „Und wozu sind Freunde denn sonst da?“ 

„Vielleicht um deinen Größenwahnsinn zu stoppen?“, schlug Domen vor, während er sich ebenfalls mit ein paar Wurfgeschossen bewaffnete. Lauernd tingelten die beiden umeinander herum, abwartend, wer den ersten Schritt machen würde. 

„Ich glaube, du verwechselst da was“, stichelte Daniel und noch während er das sagte, traf den Norweger ein Zapfen am Bauch. 

„1:1 Lahmarsch. Ich hab dich auch schon mal schneller reagieren sehen. Muss das Alter sein“, verkündete Domen siegessicher und war so auf Daniel fixiert, dass er die Wurzel zu seinen Füßen übersah. Stolpernd verlor er die Zapfen aus seinen Händen. „Mist“, war alles, was er über die Lippen brachte, während Daniel bedrohlich näherkam. Ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht. 

„Ich warne dich! Das wird schlimme Konsequenzen haben“, rief Domen lachend. Im selben Moment wusste er, woher er die Szene kannte und ließ ihn in seinen Bewegungen erstarren. Er sah es ganz deutlich vor sich: Daniel, der in einem schwarzen Mantel auf ihn zukam und- 

„Au!“ – „Scheiße! Butterprinzessin! Alles klar bei dir?“, panisch lief Daniel auf Domen zu, den der Tannenzapfen im Gesicht getroffen hatte. 

Unfähig zu antworten rieb Domen sich über Nase und Wange und sah Daniel aus seinem Tunnel heraus an. Kein schwarzer Mantel nur eine blaue Jacke, waren seine ersten wirren Gedanken, als sein Hirn wieder ansprang. 

„Geht’s? Das wollte ich nicht, ich-“, prasselte es aus Daniel heraus, der nur wenige Zentimeter panisch vor Domen stand, der ganz blass um die Nase war. 

„Alles klar. Krieg dich wieder ein, bin ja nicht aus Butter“, brummte Domen hinter vorgehaltener Hand und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Er musste schlimmer unter Schlafmangel leiden, als er gedacht hatte. Anders ließ sich das alles einfach nicht erklären. 

„Sicher?“ Wieder stand Daniel direkt vor ihm. Sah ihn aus seinen besorgten Augen an und Domen hatte das Gefühl, in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden. Daniels Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. 

„Ja“, flüsterte Domen durcheinander und schluckte. Er musste weg. Gedanken abschalten. „Wer als erster wieder im Springerlager ist“, sprudelte es aus Domens Mund und noch bevor er seinen Satz fertig gesprochen hatte, begann er zu laufen.


	16. Peter / Anders - Garmisch-Partenkirchen - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch ein frohes neues Jahr wünschen und mich für die Kudos bedanken! Ich hab mich sehr drüber gefreut! Und dann eine kleine Anmerkung: Das Kapitel ist mal ein kleines Experiment und **aus der Sicht von Peter und Anders geschrieben**. Ich hoffe, es verwirrt euch nicht zu sehr. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann wie gewohnt weiter. 
> 
> Kaitlin Riegel - Silhouettes  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xMGYIkkuAo

PETER stieß sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab. Den Blick nach vorn gerichtet, darauf vertrauend, dass Nejc ihn auffangen würde, so wie er es immer tat. 

Einen kurzen Moment hielt ihr Co-Trainer ihn in der Luft und Peter versuchte seine perfekte Flugposition zu finden. Die, die ihm im letzten Jahr all die Erfolge beschert hatte. Doch je mehr er versuchte, sich wieder an dieses Gefühl zu erinnern oder vielmehr seinen Körper dazu zubringen sich zu erinnern, desto ferner erschien ihm alles. Als würde er versuchen, mit offenen Händen Wasser zu schöpfen. 

Er spürte, wie Nejc den Druck auf seine Arme verringerte und kurze Zeit später wurde er wieder auf den Boden gesetzt. Nejc wirkte zufrieden. Oder zumindest strahlte er Zuversicht aus und hielt ihm eine Hand zum Abklatschen entgegen. „Wird doch!“ 

„Scheint so“, antwortete Peter und beide waren sich bewusst, dass sie sich anlogen. Peter wusste, dass die Trainer genauso ratlos waren, wie er selbst. Sie arbeiteten akribisch und es belastete ihn, keine Ergebnisse liefern zu können. Das war er nach der letzten Saison einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt und so sehr er sich über die Ergebnisse seines jüngeren Bruders freute, desto mehr musste er tief in seinem Inneren zugeben, dass sie ihn zermürbten. Er konnte die Siege von Domen einfach nicht genießen, während er sich heimlich wünschte, er und Domen würden die Plätze tauschen. Der Rausch der Siege klebte an seinem Wesen und es war schwer, sich mit so viel weniger abzufinden. Auch wenn er sein bestes gab. 

„Gut, das wars dann für dich für heute. Ab jetzt pure Konzentration auf den Wettkampf. Einfach springen. Nicht nachdenken. Du musst nicht gewinnen. Es geht hier nur darum, voran zu kommen. Alles klar?“, lächelte Nejc Peter an, der nach kurzem Zögern schließlich nickte. 

_Du musst nicht gewinnen._ Die Worte seines Trainers klingelten Sturm in seinem Kopf. So weit war es inzwischen schon gekommen. _Du musst nicht gewinnen?!_ Wofür war er sonst Leistungssportler geworden? Am liebsten hätte er dies alles Nejc und dem gesamten Trainerstab ins Gesicht geschrien, hätte gern irgendwelche Skier zu Kleinholz verarbeitet, stattdessen stand er mitten im Springerdorf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und sich der Kameras und all den Erwartungen an ihn mehr als bewusst. Daniels Mutter hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich ein Beispiel an Domen nehmen und dabei nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt, wie oft er sich das schon gewünscht hatte. Aber er war nun mal nicht Domen. War kein 17jähriger Junge mehr, dem man seine Impulsivität leicht verzieh. Sein Team vielleicht. Die Presse mit Sicherheit nicht. 

„Ja, alles klar. Das wird schon“, nickte Peter dem slowenischen Co-Trainer zu, lehnte sich mit den Händen an die Wand eines der Container und begann mit seinen Lockerungsübungen. 

„Sag mal, hast du deinen Bruder irgendwo gesehen? Der wollte eigentlich auch noch kurz Trockenübungen machen“, suchend sah Nejc sich um. Doch von dem jungen Prevc fehlte jede Spur. Die einzigen anderen, die er mit grünen Jacken sah, waren die deutschen Springer, die sich lebhaft diskutierend aufwärmten. Dabei fiel Nejc auf, dass der junge Wellinger irgendwie verstimmt aus der Wäsche sah. 

„Ich würde mal in irgendeiner ruhigen Ecke nachsehen. Wahrscheinlich hat der seine Nase wieder in eines seiner Bücher vergraben und wärmt sich nebenbei auf“, riet Peter, während er sein Bein wechselte und die Beschaffenheit der Containerwand betrachtete. Irgendjemand sollte die auch mal wieder streichen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er die Rostflecken direkt vor sich bemerkte. 

„Doch nicht Cene. Ich meinte Domen“, stellte Nejc gedankenverloren richtig. Gerade erregte der polnische Cheftrainer seine Aufmerksamkeit: Er lief gemeinsam mit Kamil Stoch an ihnen vorbei und zeigte auf irgendein Blatt Papier, das verdächtig nach den neuesten Wetterprognosen für diesen Tag aussah. „Hey, wenn du Domen siehst, sag ihm einfach, dass er noch zu mir kommen soll, wenn er tatsächlich noch einmal die Abläufe durchgehen will“, rannte Nejc den beiden Polen hinterher und ließ sich von Stefan Horngacher die Prognosen zeigen. 

Stirnrunzelnd sah Peter ihnen nach. Seit wann verzichtete Domen auf sein Training? Er benahm sich in letzter Zeit sowieso schon so seltsam. Noch seltsamer als sonst und er wusste nicht, ob dieses Verhalten wirklich auf den Druck und den Stress der Tournee zurückzuführen war. Sicher, der Absturz in Oberstdorf hatte Domen wahrscheinlich mehr mitgenommen, als er zuzugeben bereit war, aber konnte das wirklich alles sein? Immerhin war da die Szene im Kraftraum, die ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Und das war noch vor dem Wettkampf gewesen. Aber wie sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen, ohne gleich wieder ihren zerbrechlichen Frieden zu gefährden? Und vielleicht hatte Domen ja auch Recht und er reagierte tatsächlich über, wenn es um seinen jüngsten Bruder ging. 

Und vielleicht hatte er ja auch schon längst jemanden gefunden, mit dem er reden konnte. Immerhin verbrachte er in letzter Zeit auffällig oft Zeit mit Daniel. Selbst Jurij war das schon aufgefallen. 

„Peter Prevc immer fleißig am Arbeiten. Was meinen Sie, sehen wir heute wieder einen Slowenen auf dem Treppchen?“ 

Erschrocken drehte Peter sich um. Vor ihm stand Paul Thiessen, der ihm freundlich entgegenlächelte und dabei seine Haifischzähne entblößte. 

„Auf jeden Fall wird es mal ein spannender Wettkampf“, antwortete Peter ausweichend und ging in die Hocke, nur um sich kraftvoll vom Boden abzustoßen. Vielleicht verschwand der Reporter ja wieder, wenn er bemerkte, dass er störte. 

„Ach, nicht so bescheiden mein Junge. Nach dem Wettkampf in Oberstdorf können wir sicherlich bald wieder gemeinsam jubeln. Das sah doch schon fast wieder wie der alte Peter Prevc aus“, sagte Thiessen und hatte tatsächlich den Nerv, ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schultern zu klopfen. 

„Ja, das war mal wieder einer von den besseren Sprüngen, trotzdem sollten wir den Ball flach halten, Paul“, versuchte Peter den Reporter wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Thiessen in seinem Vorbericht zum Springen wieder für Erwartungen geschürt hatte. Er wusste, er würde sie nicht erfüllen können. Noch nicht. Vielleicht ja auch nie mehr? 

Nein! Das würde schon wieder werden. Er brauchte nur einfach länger, um sich auf das neue System einzustellen. Die neuen Skier. _Die eigentlich dieselben wie letztes Jahr waren_ , meldete sich sein innerer Zweifler mal wieder zu Wort. 

„Peter Prevc. Bescheiden und bodenständig. Wie immer. Naja, sie haben ja ihren Bruder als Gegenpol. Der scheint heute auch wieder besser in Form zu sein. Könnte das am Druck liegen, der nun, nach seiner relativ aussichtslosen Platzierung in der Gesamtwertung, weg ist?“, interessiert sah er Peter dabei zu, wie er begann auf der Stelle zu laufen und dabei seine Knie bis an die Brust zog. Geduldig wartete er ab, bis er die Übung beendet hatte. Peter wurde misstrauisch. Normalerweise verstand auch ein Thiessen, wann er bei den Vorbereitungen störte.

„Kommen Sie schon Paul. Wir sind beide lang genug im Geschäft, um zu wissen, dass die Tournee ihre ganz eigenen Geschichten schreibt. Und was haben Sie erwartet? Domen ist siebzehn. Schon seine Siege am Anfang der Saison waren eine Sensation“, gab Peter schnaufend zu bedenken und wollte seinen Bruder in Schutz nehmen. Wenn er im Fokus der Medien stand, wie er es immer tat, würde er es noch schwerer haben, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Es war schwierig die Ruhe zu bewahren, wenn alle mit gut gemeinten Tipps und Ratschlägen kamen, die inhaltlich alle so weit entfernt voneinander lagen, wie Slowenien vom Mond. 

„Natürlich, trotzdem bleibe ich dabei, dass er heute schon wieder wesentlich besser in Form zu sein scheint. Wenn er so springt, wie in der Probe, dann ist ein Podestplatz allemal drin, immerhin scheint er wieder 140 Prozent gegeben zu haben“, beschrieb Thiessen Peter freundlich seinen Eindruck des Probedurchgangs und beobachtete den ältesten Prevc dabei sehr genau. 

„Wir geben immer unser bestes“, antwortete Peter tonlos. Als würden die anderen 49 Springer nicht ihr Bestes geben. Und wieder sah Thiessen nur Domen auf dem Podest. Sicher, er hatte ihm bessere Sprünge attestiert, aber das war nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, wie Peter erkannte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gehofft, so seine Chancen auf ein Gespräch über Domen zu erhöhen. 

„Das würde ich nie bezweifeln, aber es ist schon erstaunlich, wie der Junge sich von den Schanzen stürzt. Spektakulär“, schwärmte sein Gegenüber weiter und Peter hätte ihn am liebsten stehengelassen. „Aber das scheint einfach in seinem Naturell zu liegen. Und damit scheint er ja auch ziemlich gut anzukommen.“

„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten, Paul?“, hellhörig geworden unterbrach Peter seine Übungen. Da war so ein seltsamer Unterton in Thiessens Stimme gewesen. In seinem Magen breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl aus. 

„Naja, immerhin scheint Ihr Bruder ziemlich viel Zeit mit dem Norweger Daniel- André Tande zu verbringen. Zumindest hat man die beiden in letzter Zeit öfter zusammen gesehen und sie wirkten ziemlich naja, doch ich denke, vertraut trifft es ganz gut“, sagte Theissen als wäre es das normalste der Welt, und trotzdem wurde Peter das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich hinter seinen Worten weit mehr verbarg. „Aber das ist ja nichts Ungewöhnliches. Naja, wie auch immer. Ich wollte sie nicht weiter stören. Viel Erfolg heute“, wünschte Thiessen dem Slowenen überraschend und ließ Peter einfach stehen. Stirnrunzelnd sah er dem unsympathischen Reporter hinterher, der mit wachsamen Augen durchs Springerdorf lief. Er bewegte sich unauffällig durch die Menge. Kaum ein Springer schenkte ihm Beachtung. Alle konzentrierten sich auf ihre Wettkampfvorbereitungen. 

Was zum Teufel wollte er damit andeuten? Die beiden waren befreundet. War doch nichts dabei, oder? Vielleicht war er nur auf der Suche nach einer netten Story nebenbei und wollte austesten, ob sein Eindruck richtig war. Ganz nach dem Motto: Freundschaft und erbarmungsloser Konkurrenzkampf- Geht das? Immerhin standen auch Michael Hayböck und Stefan Kraft deswegen immer mal wieder im Rampenlicht. 

Er sollte sich von Thiessen nicht verrückt machen lassen. Aber es war schon ungewöhnlich, dass Domen sein Training verpasste, dachte er, gerade als Domen aus dem Wald gehetzt kam. Na bitte, er war nur mal wieder spät dran, stellte Peter wenig überrascht fest. Und keine drei Sekunden später tauchte Daniel auf, der seinem Bruder etwas hinterherrief, was Peter nicht verstand. Zu Peters Überraschung reagierte sein Bruder aber überhaupt nicht und rannte einfach weiter, aber nicht in Richtung ihres Containers, wie Peter es vermutete hätte. Stattdessen hüpfte er, nachdem er sich kurz verstohlen umgesehen hatte, einfach über die Absperrung, die das Springerdorf vom Auslauf der Normalschanze trennte auf der Werbeballon von Milka stand.

Was zum Teufel tat er da schon wieder? Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass das nur Ärger geben würde! Wenn er entdeckt werden würde, Goran würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, dabei war er momentan sowieso schon nicht gut auf Domen zu sprechen, dachte Peter bevor er sich zu fragen begann, warum sein Bruder das tat. Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste sicher, dass das Ärger geben würde, sollte ihn jemand erwischen. Unschlüssig stand Peter da und überlegte. 

Irgendetwas stimmte da doch nicht. Die ganzen letzten Tage schon nicht. Und er wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass der Norweger darin verwickelt war. 

Kurz bevor er Domen im Kraftraum gefunden hatte, völlig von der Rolle, hatte er die beiden noch zusammen gesehen. Sie hatten gemeinsam auf einer Bank gesessen, die Sonne genossen und sich unterhalten. Zumindest hatte er das bisher immer angenommen. Immerhin war er gerade auf dem Weg zu Goran gewesen mit dem er noch einmal seine Sprünge durchgegangen war und der ihn anschließend in den Kraftraum geschickt hatte, wo er dann auf Domen getroffen war. Er hatte beides bisher nicht in Zusammenhang gebracht. Aber was, wenn das ein Fehler war?

Kurzentschlossen schlich er seinem Bruder hinterher. Nervös sah er sich bei jedem seiner Schritte um, darauf fokussiert nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er wollte Ärger um jeden Preis vermeiden. Er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, noch negativer aufzufallen als er es so schon tat. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er sich wie ein Schwerverbrecher vorkam. Nein, er kam sich nicht nur so vor, er benahm sich auch so und weil er so damit beschäftigt war, seinen Hals um 360 Grad zu drehen, um sämtliche potenziellen Beobachter in der Ferne zu enttarnen, lief er auch prompt gegen Anders Fannemel.

„Oh, nein. Mist! Ohje. Tut mir Leid! Hab dich gar nicht gesehen“, entschuldigte er sich peinlich berührt, während er sich fragte, warum das ausgerechnet wieder ihm passieren musste. Die Eisgeschichte hatte inzwischen auch schon die Runde gemacht und Peter fühlte sich in seiner sich selbst zugeschriebenen Rolle, als Trampel vom Dienst, ganz und gar nicht wohl. Außerdem wurde er den unangenehmen Gedanken nicht los, dass Anders es ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen konnte, dass er etwas ausheckte. 

„Nichts passiert. Ist nicht schlimm, ehrlich Peter“, beteuerte dieser, während er Peter genau musterte. „Sag mal, ist alles klar bei dir?“ 

„Prima. Alles bestens“, beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Nur etwas spät dran. Das stört die Routine. Deswegen muss ich auch gleich weiter“, ließ er den Norweger stehen und eilte weiter. Dabei nahm er einen kleinen Umweg, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Erst als er sich sicher war, aus Anders Blickfeld zu sein, steuerte Peter auf den Zaun zu. 

Ohne Probleme sprang er über die Absperrung und sah sich suchend um. Er entdeckte Domen sichtgeschützt hinter dem Werbeballon an der Bande der kleinen Schanze, die er zu Peters Entsetzen mit den Füßen bearbeitete. Dabei fluchte sein Bruder vor sich hin. Wenigstens erregte er hier keine Aufmerksamkeit, konnte sich Peter den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, bevor er sich besorgt auf seinen Bruder zubewegte. „Was ist los mit dir?“

Erschrocken drehte Domen sich um. „Scheiße! Peter! Was machst du hier?!“

„Aufpassen, dass du keinen Ärger bekommst“, ließ er seinen Bruder nicht aus den Augen, der deutlich aufgewühlt war. Das leichte Zittern seiner Hände, dass Domen versuchte zu verstecken, indem er die Hände in die Jackentaschen steckte, war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben. Hatte Thiessen ihm doch etwas sagen wollen? 

„Das kann ich schon selbst. Danke“, blockte Domen ihn einmal mehr ab. Aufs tödlichste frustriert fuhr Peter sich durch die Haare. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass sie diese Phase inzwischen überwunden hatten?! 

„Weißt du was? Dann mach doch. Bitte. Sieh doch selbst wie du kommst. Ich hab die Schnauze so voll! Aber komm dann nicht geheult, wenns zu spät ist!“, brannte Peter eine Sicherung durch und ohne es zu merken, schrie er Domen das erste Mal in seinem Leben ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste oder Beobachter an. Er hatte es so satt, ständig gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen zu müssen. Und wie Domen schon öfters treffend festgestellt hatte: Er hatte genügend eigene Probleme, dachte er verbittert und wandte sich ab. 

„Scheiße! Peter! Jetzt warte doch! Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich hatte einen harten Tag. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder-“

Wütend drehte er sich wieder um. Domen stand zerknirscht an der Bande und wirkte hilflos, den Blick gesengt, nervös mit seinen Fingern spielend. „Glaubst du, du bist der einzige, der einen harten Tag hatte? Trotzdem schreie ich nicht jeden an“, verschränkte der Ältere die Arme und fühlte sich plötzlich ein bisschen besser. Vielleicht war schreien ja doch die Lösung. 

„Ich will dir ja jetzt nicht in die Parade fahren, Pero, aber naja, genaugenommen tust du das irgendwie doch gerade“, stellte sein jüngerer Bruder für seinen Geschmack etwas zu vorlaut fest und gerade, als er zu einer klugen Antwort ansetzen wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass Domen Recht hatte. 

„Das täuscht“, war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel, während er sich auf den Boden fallen ließ, für einen Moment die Augen schloss und der Zuschauermenge lauschte, die die ersten Springer ins Tal trugen. 

Seufzend ließ Domen sich neben ihm ins Gras fallen. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander und beobachteten von ihrer Position aus die ersten Springer, die vom Bakken gingen, während Domen begann, Grashalme aus der Erde zu rupfen. 

„Was ist los?“, wagte Peter sich noch einmal vor, dabei versuchte er dieses Mal diesen besorgt-alarmierten Tonfall außen vor zu lassen.

„Ich hab Scheiße gebaut. Mega Scheiße“, brummte sein Bruder nach einer Weile leise der Erde zu.  
„Okay, was hast du dem armen Norweger angetan?“, fragte Peter, als Domen sich nicht weiter dazu herabließ mit weiteren Details um sich zu schmeißen. Dabei konnte er ihn nicht einmal böse sein, denn sein Bruder wirkte, als wäre er mit den Gedanken gerade ganz woanders. 

Offensichtlich hatte er mit seiner Mega-Scheiße nicht übertrieben und wenn Domen das schon so wahrnahm, dann musste es wirklich schlimm sein. Sofort fragte er sich, was Thiessen von dem Ganzen schon wusste und musste sich beherrschen, Domen nicht an den Schultern zu packen und einmal kräftig durchzuschütteln. Peter musste sich zwingen, nicht genauer nachzufragen. Er hoffte einfach, dass Domen, wenn er dazu bereit war, zu ihm kommen würde. 

„Das willst du gar nicht so genau wissen, aber mein schlechtes Gewissen bringt mich um. Ich meine, wir sind gerade so etwas wie Freunde geworden und auch wenn Daniel immer so taff tut und jede Menge Menschen um sich zu haben scheint, scheinen ihn nur wenige zu kennen. Ich- keine Ahnung. Ich habs echt versaut, ich weiß es und das macht mich krank. Lässt mich durchdrehen. Wirklich!“, seufzte Domen und saß zusammengesunken neben Peter. 

Das beschäftigte ihn also. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Peter war davon ausgegangen, dass sein Bruder weitaus schlimmer im Schlamassel steckte. Das konnte Thiessen doch unmöglich interessant finden, oder? 

„Und jetzt?“

„Naja, sagen wir mal so: Ich wäre echt dankbar, wenn irgendwo eine alte hässliche Frau herumliefe, die mir Karten legen könnte, damit ich weiß, was ich tun soll“, schnaubte Domen und betrachtete die Wolken. 

„Sag es ihm doch einfach. So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein“, riet er Domen tat es ihm gleich. Im Hintergrund hörten sie die laute Menge, die soeben kurz aufgestöhnt hatte. 

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“ 

„Naja, aber so geht es offensichtlich auch nicht. Glaub mir, auch wenn das momentan nicht so aussieht, die Wahrheit ist immer der bessere Weg. Sowohl für dich, als auch für ihn. Und nichts wäre schlimmer, als wenn er es irgendwann auf anderem Weg herausfinden. Was auch immer du getan hast, besser er hört es von dir. Dann entschuldigst du dich, Daniel wird vielleicht ein paar Tage sauer sein und sich danach bestimmt wieder einkriegen. Er erscheint mir nicht der nachträgliche Typ zu sein“, versuchte Peter seinem Bruder zu helfen. Er wusste selbst, dass das alles wesentlich schwerer war, als er es jetzt hier darstellte. 

„Und wenn es mir nicht leidtut? Ich meine, vielleicht war das ja kein Fehler. Immerhin wollte ich ihm helfen“, trotzig sah Domen ihn an und für einen Moment wirkte er wieder wie der zwölf jährige Junge, dem nicht klar war, wieso man keine Tipis aus Nachthemden bastelte, wenn man sich ungerechtfertigt behandelt fühlte. 

„Hör mal, ich weiß, wenn es etwas gibt, das wir beide nicht gut können, dann ist das einzugestehen, dass wir einen Fehler gemacht haben. Und wir beide, dass wir welche gemacht haben. Also spring über deinen Schatten und geh beichten“, zwinkerte er Domen zu, als er sich aufrappelte und ihm die Hand reichte, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Und jetzt sollten wir uns schleunigst auf den Weg machen, sonst wirst du dich erst aus deinem Grab ausbuddeln müssen, um dich bei Daniel zu entschuldigen“, drängelte der ältere Slowene mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. 

„Wieso müssen sich die Worte aus deinem Mund nur manchmal so vernünftig anhören?!“, stöhnte Domen und ließ sich von seinem Bruder aufhelfen. 

„Nur manchmal? Du willst doch nicht etwa schon wieder Krieg?“, fragte er seinen Bruder lachend.

„Was? Wir hatten Krieg? Ehrlich, du übertreibst maßlos, das waren doch maximal militärische Übungen“, winkte Domen ab und wurde im nächsten Moment wieder ernst. „Und du meinst wirklich, ich muss es ihm sagen?“ 

„Ehrlich? Es schadet auch dir nicht, deinen Horizont mal zu erweitern und dich zu entschuldigen“, stöhnte Peter und sprang seinem Bruder über die Absperrung nach. Das würde heute ein langer Tag für ihn werden, denn so wie es aussah, würde es noch ein bisschen Überredungskunst brauchen, Domen die Beichte gegenüber Daniel, die dringend nötig war, wenn sein kleiner Bruder wieder ruhiger werden wollte, schmackhaft zu machen. 

Und um Thiessen würde er sich schon kümmern. Immerhin war er der große Bruder und das Domen mit der Situation komplett überfordert war, ging nun wirklich niemanden etwas an. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

ANDERS war hin und her gerissen. Nervös sah er auf seine Uhr, dann wieder zur Absperrung über die gerade Peter und Domen sprangen und sich leise unterhielten. Dieses Bild war so ungewohnt, dass Anders tatsächlich für einen Moment in seinen Bewegungen erstarrt war. Nun, hatte er sich wieder gefangen und musste entscheiden, was er tun wollte. 

Peter hatte eindeutig seine Neugierde geweckt, als er ihn vorhin ausversehen angerempelt hatte. Man hatte es ihm an der Nasenspitze angesehen, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte und jetzt lief er leise flüsternd mit Domen durchs Springerlager, der nicht glücklich aussah und äußerst nervös wirkte. Konnte das alles ein Zufall sein? Kurzentschlossen gab er sich einen Ruck und folgte den beiden Slowenen in kurzem Abstand. Fünf Minuten konnte er sich noch erlauben. Vielleicht auch zehn. 

„Tu es einfach“, wehte die genervte Stimme von Peter zu Anders herüber. „Sag es ihm.“  
Wem was sagen? Wenn er nur etwas näher an die beiden herankommen würde, dachte er frustriert, als Domen seinem Bruder etwas antwortete, was Anders nicht verstand, weil in der Wachskabine neben ihm die Wachsmaschine angeschmissen wurde. 

„Domen, das……. Richtige. Du kannst so nicht weitermachen…. Frisst …auf…“, schnappte Anders weitere Bruchstücke von Peter auf, die sich langsam in seinem Kopf zu einem logischen Teil zusammensetzten. Konnte es wirklich sein? 

„Was…. Daniel … Redet? Nie mehr? .....tue, als wäre...immer. Normal.“ 

Unerwartet blieb Peter stehen und Anders wäre beinahe über seine eignen Füße gestolpert. Er sah, wie Peter seinen Bruder seufzend musterte, während Anders sich hinter eine Mülltonne hockte und vorgab sich seinen Schuh zuzubinden. Sie redeten also ganz eindeutig über Daniel. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Name gefallen war. Ihm fiel auf, dass Domen genauso nervös wirkte wie vorhin, als er Daniel verkündet hatte, dass Domen Angst hatte, Jarkko könnte ihn ersetzen. Als ob das jemals möglich wäre. Daniel war so verschossen in den kleinen Slowenen, der würde nicht einmal dem Sexiest Man Alive Beachtung schenken, wenn Domen danebenstehen würde.  
„Hör mal, ich kann dir die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen, aber ich sage dir, dass du mit ihm reden musst. Danach wird es dir wesentlich bessergehen, als mit deinem Masterplan der Verdrängung“, sagte Peter und Anders hätte schwören können, dass der ältere Slowene dabei genauso klang, wie Anders immer gegenüber Daniel. 

„Aber was soll ich ihm denn überhaupt sagen?“, hilflos warf der kleine Slowene seine Arme in die Luft. So hatte Anders Domen noch nie gesehen. Normalerweise wirkte er immer so taff, niemals um eine Antwort verlegen. Vielleicht hatte Daniel ja doch recht und in dem Kleinen steckte mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte. Jedenfalls schien er sich reichlich Gedanken um seinen Freund zu machen. Umso mehr freute es ihn, dass es Domen offensichtlich ganz genauso ging wie Daniel. Auch er hatte Gefühle entwickelt und wusste nicht weiter. 

Grinsend registrierte Anders Peters Augenrollen, dass er nur allzu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Außerdem rechnete er es dem Slowenen hoch an, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder, trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, die die beiden bekanntermaßen miteinander hatten, so unterstützte. Es ließ ihn hoffen, dass Daniels Weltsicht vielleicht doch wieder etwas aufgehellt werden könnte. 

„Domen jetzt mach da bitte keine-“

„Alles okay bei dir, Anders?“, schob sich Simon Ammann in Anders Blickfeld und sah in besorgt an. Die Mülltonne bot offensichtlich nur von einer Seite genügend Deckung. 

„Ja. Was sollte nicht okay sein? Mein Schnürsenkel war-“ 

„Klettverschluss.“ 

„Was?!“, verwirrt sah Anders auf seine Schuhe. Heute hatte er seine blauen Nike-Turnschuhe an, die tatsächlich keine Schnürsenkel hatten. Das war ihm in all der Aufregung irgendwie entgangen. „Ja, meine ich ja. Kleben nicht mehr richtig und dann…äh…ja, rutschen sie raus“, versuchte er eine halbwegs logische Erklärung zu finden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Peter und Domen weitergegangen waren und er betete, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten. In letzter Zeit hatte er verdächtig oft Zeit in der Nähe der Slowenen verbracht. 

„Ja, der Nachteil an Klettverschlüssen. Deswegen mag ich die nicht. Ich hab mir erst vor ein paar Wochen diese Schuhe hier gekauft. Ich sage dir: Ein Traum. Mit extra reißfesten Schnürsenkeln. Robust wie Drahtseile. Und-“ 

„Ja, ähm ich komme vielleicht mal drauf zurück, aber entschuldige, ich muss jetzt echt los, Simon. Sonst verpasse ich noch den Start“, unterbrach er den Schweizer und sah auf seine Uhr. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass er den Slowenen fast eine Viertelstunde gelauscht hatte.  
Schnell rannte er zum norwegischen Container, wobei er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Er musste seine Erkenntnisse unbedingt mit Daniel teilen. Das sollte selbst dem alten Pessimisten mal ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern. Domen war tatsächlich in Daniel verliebt. So richtig hatte Anders das noch gar nicht realisiert. Aber eigentlich hatte doch schon seine Eifersucht, die der Slowene nicht einmal ansatzweise unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, Bände gesprochen. 

Schwungvoll riss er die Tür auf. Mitten im Raum stand Daniel, der sich gerade seinen Sprunganzug überzog. Anders trat in den kleinen Raum, die Tür hinter ihm war noch nicht einmal richtig zugefallen, als Daniel vor Wut kochend vor ihm stand und Anders überrumpelte.

„Was hast du gemacht?“, schrie ihn sein bester Freund an und strich sich seine Haare mit zitternden Händen aus dem Gesicht. 

„Nichts! Wirklich! Gar nichts!“, stritt Anders alles erst einmal alles reflexartig ab. Er gab ja zu, dass Lauschen vielleicht nicht die feine englische Art war, aber- Moment. Daniel konnte doch davon eigentlich gar nichts wissen, oder? „Wovon sprechen wir doch gleich?“, fragte er unsicher, als Daniel ihm noch ein wenig mehr auf die Pelle rückte. 

„Das fragst du noch? Von Domen natürlich! Was hast du ihm erzählt?“, wollte der Blonde wütend wissen und starrte ihn anklagend an, während bei Anders der Kronleuchter aufging. Er sprach also von seinem Gespräch mit Domen, während Daniel Volleyball gespielt hatte. Daran wollte er jetzt eigentlich keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden, sondern lieber über die aktuellen News debattieren, die viel welterschütternder für Daniel waren. 

„Daniel, das ist der ganz falsche Ansatz. Du solltest mich eher fragen, was er mir erzählt hat, also fast“, grinste er vielsagend und war dabei äußerst stolz auf sich. Er persönlich war ja der Meinung er verdiente einen Orden wegen besonderer Freundschaftsdienste unter erschwerten Bedingungen oder so. Jedenfalls sollte Daniel ihm dankbar sein, dass er sich im Grunde auf das Niveau eines Waschweibes herunterließ. So intensiv, wie in den letzten Tagen, hatte er sich noch nie mit aktuellem Klatsch und Tratsch abgegeben. Aber wie sonst hätte er mehr über den für ihn undurchsichtigen Slowenen herausfinden sollen? Inzwischen wusste er mehr über die einzelnen Springer, als er in den letzten Jahren erfahren hatte. Und auch wollte. 

„Insofern er das Gespräch nicht von selbst mit dir gesucht hat, will ich es nicht wissen“, brummte Daniel vorwurfsvoll und viel zu undankbar für Anders Geschmack. Nicht dass er kein Verständnis für die verzwickte Lage des jungen Norwegers hatte, aber man konnte sich eben auch anstellen. Die beiden schienen wirklich wie füreinander gemacht. 

„Ich würde doch niemals- Ja, gut vielleicht würde ich, aber ich sage dir, du musst-“ 

„Ich muss nichts und ich werde nichts. Und ich will es schon gar nicht hören. Alles war gut so, wie es war und du, mein Freund, wirst das wieder gradebiegen“, piekte ihm der Blondhaarige mit seinem Finger mehrmals in die Brust. 

„Aber das ist scheiße! Verdammt Daniel! Ich dachte, ich weiß nicht, du würdest langsam mal aus deinem Schneckenhaus herauskommen, wenn du nur-“

„Wenn ich nur was, Anders? Wenn ich erst Hoffnung hätte, dass das Schicksal mir einmal im Leben wohlgesonnen ist? Das ist es doch, was du mir mal wieder weismachen willst, oder?“, aufgebracht schmiss Daniel seine Klamotten in die Ecke und schnappte sich seinen Sprunganzug.

„Ja, eigentlich schon, nur scheint mir das momentan zwecklos, denn ich fürchte, wir werden uns gleich wieder im Kreis drehen“, seufzte Anders wieder am Boden der Tatsachen angelangt. Wenn das hier vorbei war und Domen und Daniel glücklich in den Sonnenuntergang ritten, würde er sich erst einmal in Therapie begeben. Und Daniel würde dafür zahlen. Das hielt doch kein Mensch aus. Dabei ließ er sich von Daniel, der immer noch neben ihm stand und ihn anfunkelte nicht beeindrucken. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf die Bank und begann sich umzuziehen.  
„Versuch doch einmal im Leben deine Angst beiseitezuschieben und stell dir die Frage, was du mit deinem Leben anfangen willst. Mal abgesehen vom Sport“, verlangte er. 

„Das hat nichts mit Angst zu tun, sondern mit der Realität, Anders. Die lässt sich nur schwer verleugnen“, machte Daniel komplett dicht. 

Seit wann war er nur so stur? Dabei hatte Anders gedacht, nach dieser komischen Freundschaftssache, die seiner Meinung nach für Daniel niemals würde funktionieren können, dass es endlich vorwärtsgehen würde. Nicht nur, dass Daniel ihm mit seiner Einstellung den letzten Nerv raubte, nein, ihm selbst tat es weh, seinen Freund in seinem selbstgeschaufelten Abgrund zu sehen, in dem er sich auch noch häuslich einzurichten schien. Auch wenn Daniel sich mit seinem Leben abgefunden hatte, er würde das niemals können. Nicht nach seinen Erkenntnissen des heutigen Tages. Und auch ohne sah er es nicht ein, dass Daniel nicht glücklich werden sollte, nur weil er Männer liebte. Es sollte egal sein. 

„Und vielleicht reicht mir das ja? Und selbst wenn nicht, nach meiner aktiven Karriere kann ich mir das immer noch überlegen“, verschränkte Daniel trotzig die Arme und Anders fragte sich, ob Domen Prevc vielleicht ansteckend war. 

„Ja, dann sind auch nur die vielleicht besten Jahre deines Lebens rum. Ehrlich Daniel, das ist so dumm!“, stellte er sich vor seinen Freund und schüttelte ihn an den Schultern, mit der stillen Hoffnung, dass, was auch immer bei Daniel rausgesprungen war, wieder einrastete. 

„Schön, dann bin ich eben dumm-“

„Weißt du, genau das ist es: Du bist nicht dumm, Daniel. Du hast nur gerade ne Menge Pech beim Denken, sonst wüsstest du nämlich, dass dein Plan scheiße ist. Das kann einfach nicht funktionieren. Und das wird es auch nicht. Nicht für dich. Nicht für ihn. Für keinen“, platzte ihm der Kragen. 

„Schön. Wenn du meinst. Okay, aber du wirst das wieder in Ordnung bringen. Gestern war alles noch okay und heute…ergreift er die Flucht, nur weil ich mit Tannenzapfen schmeiße“, setzte sich Daniel seinen Helm mit Nachdruck auf den Kopf und nahm seine Handschuhe vom Tisch. 

„Wann war bitte bei euch mal was okay?“, fragend sah er Daniel an und Daniel starrte finster zurück. Eingefroren in seinen Bewegungen. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und Anders konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein lautes Ha! verkneifen. 

„Du weißt, was ich meine“, brummte Daniel, schulterte seinen Rucksack und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Container. Das war dann wohl das Ende der Diskussion. 

„Unfähig. Alle beide! Man sollte sie einfach in einen Schrank sperren und anschließend den Schlüssel wegwerfen!“, grummelte Anders und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Er war viel zu spät dran. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Peter bei Domen mehr Erfolg hatte. Anders war überzeugt, dass wenn der Slowene den ersten Schritt machte und Daniel seine Gefühle gestand, es für seinen Freund kein Zurück mehr geben würde. 

Seufzend lief er durchs Springerdorf zu den Autos, die sie nach oben bringen würden. Daniel stieg gerade in eines der Autos. Kopfschüttelnd stellte er fest, dass auch Peter und Domen mit von der Partie waren. Daniel hatte aber auch ein Glück., dachte er schadenfreudig. Weglaufen war eben immer so eine Sache. Irgendwann holten einen die Dinge doch wieder ein. Auch wenn Domen nach Anders Geschmack ruhig etwas weniger zerknirscht wirken könnte. Auch die finsteren Blicke, die er seinem älteren Bruder zuwarf, weil der auf dem Vordersitz platznahm, entgingen den wachsamen Augen des Norwegers keineswegs. Peter stellte sich also genauso geschickt im Kuppeln an, wie er selbst, stellte er fest und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Die Skier bitte einfach hinten ins Auto“, tippte ihn der Fahrer ungeduldig auf die Schultern.  
„Ja, sicher“, beeilte er sich und setzte sich in den Wagen, als die Türen gegenüber sich öffneten und Noriaki Kasai in den Wagen stieg. Freundlich begrüßten sich die beiden und brachten im einträchtigem Schweigen die Fahrt hinter sich. 

Oben am Schanzenturm luden sie ihre Skier wieder aus und Anders nahm sich wie immer kurz die Zeit, ins Tal zu sehen. In diesem Jahr sah der Ort so aus, als würde der Frühling kurz bevorstehen. Nicht einmal die Berggipfel waren weiß. Alles wirkte von dort oben so klein. Man war ein wenig der Welt entrückt. Dann wandte er sich und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. Noch ein weniger näher dem Himmel entgegen, um sich dann der Erde entgegenzustürzen. 

Im Warteraum herrschte reges Gedrängel. Springer und Vorspringer waren auf engstem Raum zusammengedrängt. Nicht zu vergessen der Kameramann, der einen großen Teil des kleinen Raums für sich beanspruchte. Einige von ihnen saßen völlig in sich selbst versunken auf ihren Plätzen, gingen ein letztes Mal die Charakteristik der Schanze durch und verbanden diese mit ihren Bewegungsabläufen des Sprungs, andere wiederrum saßen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich leise. Viele der Vorspringer hatten sich vor der Glastür postiert um Sonne zu tanken. Wenn es gut lief, würden sie erst wieder nach dem ersten Durchgang zum Einsatz kommen. 

Anders setzte sich zu dem Russen Klimov, der kurz vor ihm an der Reihe sein würde. Von seinem Posten aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf den Fernseher, der wie immer aufgestellt worden war und so ganz nebenbei konnte er Daniel und Domen im Blick behalten, die zu seiner Überraschung in ein Gespräch vertieft ihm direkt gegenübersaßen. Beide starrten dabei gebannt auf eben jenes elektronische Gerät über ihren Köpfen. Nur nicht den anderen ansehen, der könnte ja was merken, dachte Anders und verdrehte in seinen Gedanken seine Augen einmal um 360 Grad. 

Jeder, der die beiden nur ein bisschen kannte, würde erkennen können, dass sie sich benahmen, als würden sie auf rohen Eierschalen laufen. Und trotzdem warfen sie sich Blicke zu, wenn der jeweils andere gerade nicht hinsah, die sie verrieten. Konnte es auf der Welt zwei andere Verliebte geben, die sich noch unbedarfter anstellten? Vermutlich nicht, dachte Anders seufzend. Wenn sie es bis morgen nicht hinbekommen würden, würde er sie wirklich in einen Schrank sperren, nahm er sich vor. Immerhin war morgen ihr freier Tag und somit hatten sie genügend Zeit, sich auch anderen Dingen neben dem Training zu widmen. Und wie er aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren hatte, würden auch die Slowenen die Nacht noch in Garmisch verbringen.  
Entschlossen, seinen Plan wahrzumachen - am liebsten hätte er den beiden drohend einen Countdown unter die Nase gehalten - stand er auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draußen. Oben auf dem Sprungturm ließ er sein Gesicht von der Sonne kitzeln, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Aber jetzt würde er sich endlich einmal auf sich konzentrieren. Schließlich war er nicht ins Team gerückt, um Amor zu spielen. 

Hocke, nicht zu tief, dann ungefähr drei oder vier Sekunden, dann wäre der Schanzentisch direkt vor ihm. Hüfte nach oben und Sprung. Austarieren, V gleichmäßig öffnen und Spannung halten. Dann könnte es ganz gut laufen. Garmisch war zwar ebenso wie Oberstdorf immer noch keine der großen Großschanzen, die ihm eher entgegenkamen, aber zumindest wollte er seine guten Trainingsleistungen bestätigen. Daran hatte er akribisch-

„Anders?“

Überrascht öffnete er die Augen. Daniel stand vor ihm. Unsicher lächelnd. Stumm abwartend fixierte der ältere Norweger den Horizont und ließ Daniel zappeln.

„Tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Das- du- Ich meine, du wolltest mir helfen und ich- naja“, stammelte er und sah betreten zu Boden. 

„Ist okay. Lass uns einfach erstmal den Wettkampf hinter uns bringen, ja?“, lenkte Anders ein. Und obwohl Anders am liebsten noch einmal nachgelegt hätte, wusste er, dass es nichts brachte, wenn Daniel sich von Schuldgefühlen zerfressen diese Schanze herunterstürzen würde. 

„Mmmh“, kam es fast schon widerwillig von Daniel, der schnell neben ihm in die Knie ging und die seine Anfahrtsposition probte. Stirnrunzelnd musterte er den Jüngeren. Er war nervös. Unruhig. Und das sicher nicht wegen des Wettkampfes. Da wollte er ihn einmal in Ruhe lassen und dann wollte der Junge diskutieren… 

„Okay, was ist schon wieder?“, gab er seufzend nach und behielt die Tür direkt hinter ihnen im Auge. 

„Ich- ach, nein. Ist in Ordnung. Nichts“, rang Daniel sichtlich mit sich und Anders fand es wirklich süß, wie er es versuchte, sich dann doch verstohlen umsah und ein Stück näher an ihn heranrückte: „Was wolltest du mir vorhin erzählen?“ 

„Ach, hat uns dann doch die Neugier gepackt?“, fragte Anders schadenfreudig grinsend. „Was hat denn den Sinneswandel ausgelöst?“ 

„Nichts. Naja- Ach, verdammt! Ehrlich, das fragst du noch? Seit ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, versuche ich, dieses kleine letzte bisschen hartnäckiger Hoffnung zu begraben. Was prima funktioniert hat, bis du aufgetaucht bist. Jetzt frage ich mich ständig, ob du nicht vielleicht doch Recht haben könntest und aus dem kleinen zarten Pflänzchen Hoffnung wird so langsam ein verdammter 30 Meter Baum, den ich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe! Und das nur deinetwegen und dann kommt Domen an. Will sich mit mir treffen, hat er gesagt und war dabei so nervös wie ein verdammtes Schulmädchen!“, schnaubte Daniel empört und hatte den Nerv ihn vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, als hätte er damit auch nur irgendwas zu tun. Kurz verstummte er, als er hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete. Sie warteten ab, bis Severin Freund an der Treppe des Schanzenturms angekommen war. Dann fuhr Daniel leise zischend fort: „Was soll ich davon bitte halten? Was hast du schon wieder gemacht?“ 

„Er will sich mit dir treffen?“, fragte Anders überrascht und ein fettes Grinsen übernahm die Kontrolle über seine Mundpartie. Das ging dann doch schneller als gedacht. Peter war offensichtlich besser als er. 

„Ja! Dabei kann er mir kaum in die Augen sehen. Scheiße, vielleicht hat er was gemerkt? Und will mich nur nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft bloßstellen?“, ließ Daniel seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und verstärkte seinen Griff um das Geländer vor ihm. 

Anders bemerkte Daniels Panik und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, das will er nicht. Im Gegenteil.“ 

Erstaunt sah Daniel ihn an. Suchte nach irgendeinem Hinweis, dass Anders sich das alles nur ausdachte, ihn einfach nur ablenken wollte oder wie immer mit mehr Optimismus an die Sache heranging, als gut war. Doch da war nichts. Nicht die geringste Unsicherheit. 

Anders bemerkte, wie sich Daniels Gesichtszüge zu einer Mischung aus purer Überraschung und Unglauben verzog. Doch er sah auch, wie die Augen seines Freundes anfingen zu strahlen. Daniels Hoffnungsbaum schien sich trotz all der Zweifel verdammt gut zu entwickeln und Anders konnte nur hoffen, dass der kleine Slowene es nicht versaute.


	17. Domen - Garmisch-Partenkirchen- Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurzer Hinweis auf eine kleine Neuerung, bevor ich euch ins Kapitel entlasse: Für diejenigen, die mögen, habe ich zu jedem Kapitel einen Song hinterlassen, der wahlweise von der Melodie oder vom Text oder beidem irgendwie zum Kapitel passt. Oder auch nicht. Wer es nicht mag, darf sich aufgefordert fühlen, es zu ignorieren. :) 
> 
> liebe grüße  
> zaara
> 
> Laura Veirs - July Flame  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLilpPtY2JU

Angespannt starrte Domen hinauf zur Schanze. Es waren noch genau zwei von ihnen oben. Stefan Kraft, der österreichische Hüpffloh und Daniel. Gerade nahm Stefan auf dem Balken Platz. Domen traute es dem Österreicher durchaus zu, den momentan führenden Kamil Stoch von der Spitze zu verdrängen, hoffte aber, dass der Abstand für Daniel machbar bleiben würde. Wobei, eigentlich brauchte der Norweger die Mithilfe der anderen nicht. Er war durchaus in der Lage, sich mit den Besten messen zu können. 

Tatsächlich gab es niemand anderen, den er den Sieg am heutigen Tag mehr wünschen würde. Daniel hatte so viele zweite Plätze am Anfang der Saison eingefahren, irgendwann musste er doch mal durchkommen und heute hatte er schon im ersten Durchgang eine solide Grundlage gelegt. Domen wusste nicht genau, woran es lag, aber Daniel schien wie verwandelt. Irgendwie euphorisch. Als könnte er sein Glück nicht fassen, nach dem ersten Durchgang zu führen. 

Dabei hatte das nichts mit Glück zu tun gehabt. Nicht heute, wo der Wind eigentlich keine Rolle spielte. Der Norweger hatte sich diese Ausgangsposition mehr als verdient. Besser: Er hatte sie sich erarbeitet. Jetzt musste er es nur noch durchziehen. 

„Das wird nicht reichen für den 23jährigen aus Österreich, der die Vierschanzentournee vor drei Jahren für sich entscheiden konnte“, tönte der Stadionsprecher durch die Menge, als der Österreicher sicher gelandet war. Gebannt starrte Michael Hayböck auf die große Anzeigetafel, auf der jeden Moment die Punkte seines Zimmerkameraden erscheinen würden. Der Punktebalken startete und blieb auf dem zweiten Platz hängen. Fast vier Punkte hinter Kamil Stoch, der mit diesem Ergebnis untermauern konnte, von welcher Güte sein zweiter Sprung gewesen war. Immerhin 143m, der weiteste Sprung des Tages. Bisher. 

Und während Stefan in den Springerbereich kam, wo Michael ihn abklatschte und ihm seinen Rucksack zum Umziehen reichte, richtete Domen seinen Blick wieder nach oben. Daniel war soeben auf den Startbalken geklettert und wartete auf die Freigabe durch seinen Trainer. 

Schräg vor Domen stand das restliche norwegische Team. Auch sie hatten nur noch Augen für ihren Teamkameraden und zitterten dem Finalsprung entgegen. Würde Daniel es dieses Mal schaffen?   
Dann senkte sich langsam die Fahne von Alexander Stöckl und Daniel stieß sich vom Balken und Sekunden später vom Schanzentisch ab. Sein Flug war perfekt. Er hatte die Kante genau getroffen und segelte ruhig ins Tal. An seiner Körperhaltung war nichts auszusetzen, genauso wenig wie an seiner Landung, dachte Domen anerkennend und brach innerlich in Jubelstürme aus, während es nach außen lediglich ein kleines Lächeln schaffte. 

Anders und Tom liefen in den Auslauf ihrem Freund entgegen, um mit ihm zu jubeln. Daniel grinste ihnen entgegen noch voller Adrenalin. Der Ausdruck purer Freude und ihre Blicken kreuzten sich. Als hätte Daniel nach ihm gesucht. Dann leuchtete auf der Anzeigetafel eine 1 auf und das Stadion explodierte. Fassungslos riss Daniel seine Skier in die Luft, während seine Freunde versuchten, ihn auf die Schulter zu nehmen. Er hatte wirklich gewonnen. Nicht, dass Domen daran gezweifelt hätte, nicht nach diesem Sprung, aber es war schön, dass Daniel endlich auch einmal dort stand, wo er eigentlich in den letzten Wochen schon öfter hingehört hätte. 

„Ich sage dir, dein neuer Freund ist bärenstark. Vielleicht kann er ja sogar die Gesamtwertung noch reißen“, nickte Peter anerkennend, der sich neben Domen gestellt hatte. „Sagst du es ihm nun?“   
„Wie kommt es nur, dass du es schaffst, auch jeden noch so schönen Moment zu zerstören?!“, brummte Domen finster, wo er es doch gerade geschafft hatte, seine von Neugier getriebenen klebrigen Finger zu vergessen. Unruhig schielte Domen wieder zu Daniel, den seine Kameraden wieder auf den Boden gesetzt hatten und der sich durch die ganzen Gratulanten zu seinen Sachen vorkämpfte. 

Es war einfach unfassbar, wie beliebt Daniel bei jedem war. Einfach jeder hatte ein paar nette Worte für ihn übrig. Und auch Domen wäre gern zu dem sympathischen Norweger gegangen und hätte wie seine Freunde es auch getan hatten, mit ihm gejubelt. Stattdessen stand er ein wenig Abseits und ließ Daniel keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Es war einfach nur schön, Daniel so zu sehen. 

„Sieh es doch mal positiv: Vielleicht ist er über seinen Sieg so glücklich, dass er dir verzeiht und ihr euch glücklich in den Armen liegt“, meldete sich Peter wieder zu Wort und merkte nicht, wie sein jüngerer Bruder sich bei seinen Worten versteifte. 

Wieder befand er sich im Wald, wieder sah er Daniel vor sich, der auf ihn zukam oder war es Jay, der auf den Weihnachtsmenschen zuging? Er wusste es nicht und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Es sollte nur aufhören. Diese Bilder zerrten an ihm, als würden sie ihm etwas sagen wollen, dass ihm entging. 

„Vielleicht“, antwortete Domen. 

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Peter seinen Bruder: „Das wird schon gut gehen. Daniel ist nett. Er wird es verstehen.“ 

Ja, Daniel war nett und genau das, war das Problem. Er hatte es einfach nicht verdient. Domen fühlte sich schuldig. Seit dieser Szene im Wald hatte sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn weiter aufgefressen. Der Norweger war immer so besorgt. Himmel, er hatte ihn gefragt, ob er schon wieder Ärger mit Peter gehabt hatte, dabei war der Grund ein ganz anderer gewesen: Er hatte ihn hintergangen. Daran gab es nichts zu beschönigen. Wahrscheinlich quälte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein deswegen mit diesen Bildern. Um ihn daran zu erinnern, was für ein Freund Daniel war. Einer, der sich sogar für jemanden einsetzte, der gar nicht da war. Domen dachte an Daniels Freund, der schwul war und den der Norweger, als er dachte, Domen wäre homophob, bis aufs Messer verteidigt hätte, selbst wenn er ihm nie über den Weg laufen würde. Daniel verdiente eindeutig einen besseren Freund als ihn. 

„Kann mir mal einer von euch erklären, wieso ich mir von Thiessen anhören muss, dass das slowenische Team offenbar nicht viel von Öffentlichkeitsarbeit hält?“, wütend stapfte Goran heran. „Ich dachte mir ja schon, dass du beim Meeting nur physisch anwesend warst, aber von dir, Peter, hätte ich mehr erwartet“, polterte er los und überschüttete Peter mit Vorwürfen, dem auch sofort das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. 

„Entschuldige, kommt nicht wieder vor, ich-“

„Wir sind doch nicht das gesamte slowenische Team?!“, unterbrach Domen empört. Er sah es nicht ein, dass immer nur sie sich mit diesem schmierigen Typen abgeben sollten. Und wieso nur, ließ sich sein Bruder immer so schnell etwas einreden? 

„Domen!“, zischte Peter neben ihm, stieß ihm warnend einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und sah sich um. Sie waren umgeben von Reportern aus aller Welt, die sich zwar momentan noch auf ihre jeweiligen Landsleute konzentrierten, aber sicher gleich noch auf Stimmenfang außerhalb ihrer Nationalitäten gehen würden. Außerdem waren unter den Presseleuten auch immer unabhängige Berichterstatter, die für ihre Blogs schrieben und für gewöhnlich ihre Augen und Ohren überall hatten. 

Goran sah das offensichtlich ganz ähnlich, lehnte sich zu Domen herüber und zischte leise: „Domen, ich weiß, für dich ist das alles noch ziemlich neu, aber so langsam solltest auch du begreifen, wie es läuft. Du magst doch dein Material, die Hotels und das angenehme Reisen mit dem Fuhrunternehmen, oder?“

„Ja, aber-“ 

„Dann wirst du ein paar Minuten deiner Zeit investieren müssen, sonst wünsche ich dir demnächst viel Spaß im Zelt“, bemerkte Goran trocken, hatte dabei sichtlich Mühe leise zu bleiben. Er stoppte kurz, als die Deutschen mit ihren Betreuern an ihnen vorbeigingen. Erst als sie wieder relativ ungestört waren, fuhr er fort: „Wir sind nun mal auf das Geld vom Staat und unseren Sponsoren angewiesen. Und nur falls du es vergessen haben solltest: Auch die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit ist Bestandteil deines Vertrages. Also, schwing deinen Arsch zu Thiessen rüber“, befahl er Domen. Er ließ sich doch von einem Jungspund wie ihm nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen. 

„Aye, Sir“, salutierte Domen vor Goran trotzig, der ihn misstrauisch ansah. 

„Hör zu, ich weiß, es ist lästig, aber reiß dich zusammen und brings hinter dich“, seufzte der slowenische Trainer. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht wusste, was er von seinen Springern verlangte. Auch er hatte besseres zu tun, aber es gehörte nun mal zum Job und es hing eine Menge Geld an den Auftritten. „Und hör auf, mich ‚Sir‘ zu nennen.“ 

„Ja, Ma’am“, erwiderte Domen ohne nachzudenken, bevor er sich umdrehte und verschwand. Das hatte er sich jetzt einfach nicht verkneifen können. Und das verdutzte Gesicht von Goran neben dem fassungslosem von Peter waren es wirklich wert gewesen, dachte er, als er sich seinen Weg am Auslauf entlang bahnte und er konnte heute wirklich etwas Aufmunterung vertragen. Einen kurzen Augenblick verweilte sein Blick bei Daniel, der gerade stürmisch von seiner Mutter umarmt wurde, während die Reporter um sie herum begeistert Bilder schossen. Die beiden sahen sich glücklich an und Domen seufzte. Er wollte Daniel diesen Tag nicht ruinieren, vielleicht-

„Ein wirklich sympathischer Sieger, dass muss man ihm lassen“, tippte ihm Thiessen von der Seite auf die Schulter und lenkte Domens Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

„Mister Thiessen“, drehte der sich um und dachte gar nicht daran, das Thema Daniel weiter zu vertiefen. „Nerven aufreißender Wettkampf heute, nicht wahr?“

„Kann man wohl sagen, allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich mit dem heutigen Abschneiden unserer Mannschaft nur bedingt zufrieden bin. Jurij Tepes, Jernej Damjan und Anže Semenic unterirdisch, ihr Bruder Cene Mittelmaß und auch Peter scheint sich aus seinem Tief langfristig nicht befreien zu können. Einzig auf ihre Leistung scheint man aufbauen zu können. Wurde die Vorbereitung auf die Vierschanzentournee falsch aufgezogen? Gab es im Vorfeld zu viel Training? Immerhin waren ja auch noch slowenische Meisterschaften und sie hatten kaum die Möglichkeit zu regenerieren? Wie schätzen Sie die Lage ein?“, hielt er ihm das Mikro ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken unter die Nase. 

Wieso genau legte Goran noch einmal Wert darauf, dass sie mit diesem Arsch sprachen? „Nun ja, es lässt sich nicht bestreiten, dass wir der Weltspitze hinterher springen, aber ich versichere ihnen der Trainerstab und auch wir geben unser Bestes. Heute ist es mal nicht so gut gelaufen, aber Innsbruck kommt und dann werden wir wieder versuchen mehr im Geschehen mitzumischen“, antwortete Domen und blieb sachlich, auch wenn es ihn einiges an Beherrschung kostete. 

„Bleiben wir doch kurz bei Innsbruck: Die Wetterprognosen sind auch in diesem Jahr nicht die besten. Wie geht man damit um? Besonders, wenn man so unerfahren ist wie sie? Holt man sich dann doch mal einen Extraratschlag vom erfahreneren Bruder oder jemandem wie Daniel-André Tande?“, erkundigte sich der slowenische Reporter. 

Das Schicksal war ein eindeutig ein Arschloch, dachte Domen. Ein gemeines Etwas, dass ihn nicht vergessen lassen wollte. „Suchen Sie jedes Mal Hilfe bei ihrem Vorgänger, wenn sie jemanden Neues interviewen?!“, fragte Domen dementsprechend gereizt. Außerdem war er nicht unerfahren! „Das-“

„Was Domen damit sagen will“, drängelte sich Peter unerwartet in das Interview und bedachte Domen mit einem bösen Blick, bevor er sich auf Thiessen konzentrierte, der nach wie vor lächelte, „ist, dass schwierige Bedingungen uns natürlich immer vor eine Herausforderung stellen, da nützt auch die ganze Erfahrung nichts. Dem einzigen, dem wir dann vertrauen, ist unser Trainer. Wir vertrauen darauf, dass er mit all seiner Erfahrung einschätzen kann, wann es für uns sicher ist zu springen und wann nicht. Ähm, Domen, die Skitechniker würden gern noch mit dir Rücksprache halten, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich einfach übernehme?“ 

„Aber nein! Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden“, sagte Domen und vergaß dabei, vielleicht ausversehen mit Absicht, den bedauernden Tonfall in seiner Stimme. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stapfte er wütend an den Zuschauern und Fans vorbei. Er war heute einfach nicht in der Stimmung für Smalltalk und Autogramme. 

Im Springerdorf herrschte Aufbruchsstimmung, wie immer nach einem Wettkampf. Viele der Teams würden bereits heute die Weiterfahrt nach Österreich antreten, andere würden die Nacht noch in Garmisch verbringen. Domen lief schäumend vor Wut und blind für seine Umgebung auf den slowenischen Container zu. Konnte dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden? Es reichte ja nicht, dass er Daniel heute noch seine gute Stimmung versauen würde. 

Daniel. Ohne es wirklich zu registrieren steckte er seine Hand in die Jackentasche und umklammerte das Stück Papier mit seiner Faust. Wieso nur hatte er diesen Brief mitgehen lassen müssen? Vielleicht sollte er sich von irgendeinem der Mannschaftsärzte Kleptomanie attestieren lassen, dann hätte er wenigstens eine gute Ausrede. Aber vielleicht war er ja auch gerade dabei verrückt zu werden. Wie sonst sollte er sich…DAS erklären? Seine komischen äh… Anwandlungen. Seine Waldbegegnung, die ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte. Manifestierte sich Schizophrenie nicht gewöhnlich zwischen dem 18. und 25. Lebensjahr? Vielleicht sollte er ja mal zum Arzt? 

Unruhig grübelnd und mit sinkender Laune stapfte er in den Container, wo die anderen schon dabei waren, ihre Sachen zu packen. Anže und Jurij waren sogar schon fertig und saßen telefonierend in der Ecke. Dem verklärten Grinsen von Jurij nach zu urteilen, war Domen sich ziemlich sicher, wer da am anderen Ende des Telefons dran war. Und auch Anže schien sich nicht gerade mit seiner Mutter zu unterhalten, zumindest ging er davon aus, dass er ihr nicht alle drei Sekunden versichern würde, dass er sie auch vermisste und es kaum abwarten konnte, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. 

Schrecklich, dieses Gesülze seiner Teamkollegen. Wieso waren die überhaupt so gut gelaunt? Immerhin hatte Thiessen Recht: Der Wettkampf war alles andere als gut für sie gelaufen. Trotzdem saßen die beiden jetzt hier mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, als wäre der Tag bestens gelaufen. Eine etwas gedämpftere Stimmung hätte Domen durchaus für angebracht gehalten, dachte er finster, während er seinen Sprunganzug auszog und in seine Trainingsklamotten hüpfte. Dann würde er sich auch nicht so ausgeschlossenen mit seiner schlechten Laune fühlen. 

Gereizt sah er sich nach seinem Kleidersack um, den er zerknüllt auf dem Tisch fand, während Jurij in seiner Ecke laut zu lachen begann. Genervt nahm Domen den Kleidersack vom Tisch und schüttelte ihn etwas lauter und länger als nötig aus, um ihn wieder zu entknüllen. Er war einfach so sauer auf sich selbst! Normalerweise würde er zwischen ihnen sitzen und den Gesprächen lauschen, um sie anschließend damit aufzuziehen. Nur heute war es irgendwie anders. Es machte ihn fertig. Er konnte es nicht benennen. Aber wenn er sah, wie alle mit ihren Liebsten telefonierten… und er stand da und hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als seine Sachen zu packen, dachte er und veranstaltete einen riesen Lärm, weil sich sein Trainingsanzug verheddert hatte. 

„Domen!“, zischte Anže aus seiner Ecke und auch Jurij schickte ihm aus seiner Ecke das Versprechen gleich zu sterben, wenn er nicht etwas leiser machen würde. 

„Sorry“, brummte Domen mürrisch, während er seinen Anzug in den Kleidersack stopfte. Was konnte er bitte dafür, dass das Material einfach so viel Krach machte und damit die Telefongespräche übertönte? Sie konnten ja auch rausgehen. Und gerade als er den Reißverschluss zumachen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass dieser sich zu allem Überfluss nach innen gewandt befand. Super. Auch noch falsch herum, dachte er, als Jurij erneut leise kicherte und als wäre das nicht schon genug gute Laune für die nächsten paar Monate, öffnete sich die Containertür und Jernej kam herein, der mit seiner Tochter videochattete. Natürlich musste er dabei freudestrahlend in die Kamera sehen. Was auch sonst?! 

Wieso zum Teufel waren heute alle so pervers gut gelaunt? Frustriert zog er seinen Anzug wieder aus dem Kleidersack und wendete diesen, während er die verärgerten Blicke aller im Rücken spürte. Dabei kam er sich vor wie der Grinch zu Weihnachten. Als würde er mit Absicht in die glückliche Seifenblasenwelt seiner Teamkameraden platzen. Hier würde er es jedenfalls keine Minute länger aushalten. Er bemerkte richtiggehend, wie die positive Grundstimmung der Anderen ihn mit jeder Sekunde aggressiver werden ließ. 

Und weil er jetzt dringend etwas zu tun brauchte, beschloss er, seine Sachen zu nehmen, sie ins Auto zu packen und bei den Skitechnikern vorbeizusehen. Vielleicht brauchten die noch Hilfe beim Verladen ihrer Sachen, dann hätte er wenigstens etwas zu tun. 

Leider musste er nach einem Blick in den leeren Container feststellen, dass er auch dafür zu spät kam. So stand er da, mitten im Springerlager, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, während er überlegte, was er nun tun könnte und der leisen unaufdringlichen Geräuschkulisse lauschte. Ratlos sah er sich um. Überall standen kleine Grüppchen, die miteinander schwatzten. Domen hätte sich bestimmt zu einer dazugesellen können, doch ihm war nicht nach Gesellschaft. Zumindest nicht dieser Gesellschaft, dachte er und hoffte wirklich, Daniel würde ihm verzeihen. 

„Jetzt hör auf, an dir zu zweifeln! Überleg doch mal, wo du im Herbst angefangen hast und wie weit du schon gekommen bist!“ – 

„Ich weiß das alles! Weiß ich wirklich! Es ist nur so…frustrierend! Ich bin frustriert! Ich fühle mich so zerrissen. So ruhelos. Ich meine, ich versuche wirklich alles, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mir das entscheidende Detail entgeht. Vor meinen Augen, wenn es zum Greifen nah ist, immer wieder verschwindet. Ich meine, ich jage irgendetwas hinterher, ohne genau zu wissen, was ich da überhaupt hinterherrenne.“

Abrupt war Domen stehengeblieben. Die Stimmen, die um die Ecke zu ihm wehten, kannte er. Aber das hatte ihn nicht zum Anhalten gezwungen. Es waren vielmehr die Worte von Severin gewesen, die ihn hatten anhalten lassen. 

„Ja, aber du vergisst, dass du gar nicht so allein bist, mein Lieber. Wir jagen gemeinsam, schon vergessen: In guten wie in schlechten Tagen?“, sanft klang die Frauenstimme, die sicherlich zur Frau des Deutschen gehörte, an Domens Ohr. 

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?“ 

„Das frage ich mich auch immer.“ Domen musste ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, um sich vorstellen zu können, wie die Deutsche ihren Mann verschmitzt ansah. Ihr liebevoll neckender Tonfall war Information genug und versetzte Domen einen Stich. 

Leise zog der Slowene sich zurück. Er hatte genug gelauscht und die Geräusche, die da um die Ecke drangen, waren für ihn das deutliche Zeichen zu verschwinden. 

Allein lief er weiter. Alle gingen ihren Aufgaben nach. Hatten etwas zu tun. Nur Domen kam sich ein wenig ziellos vor, wie er da einsam durch die schmalen Gassen lief. Wobei: Eigentlich war er ja nicht allein. Im Gegenteil: Er hatte ja seine äußerst lebhafte Fantasie im Schlepptau, die ihm einmal mehr an diesem Tag Jay und den Weihnachtsmenschen ins Hirn pflanzte. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, was das alles sollte. Es war wie bei Severin: Domen wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm etwas entscheidendes entging. 

Die beiden hatten sich gefunden. Zumindest hatte es danach ausgesehen. Sie konnten sich bestimmt aufeinander verlassen und vertrauten sich gegenseitig alles an. Genau wie seine Teamkollegen, die jeden Tag eine Menge Zeit am Telefon verbrachten, während er sich normalerweise im Trainingsraum vergnügte. Wieso kam ihm das auf einmal nur so falsch vor? 

Grübelnd setzte er sich in den Teambus, ließ den Kopf gegen die Scheibe sinken und starrte betrübt nach draußen. Severin und seine Frau kamen Händchenhaltend um die Ecke gelaufen. Beide hatten ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Niemand wäre auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass Severin vor ein paar Minuten noch tief in seiner Verzweiflung gesteckt hatte. 

Sie hatte ihn verstanden ohne, dass es große Worte gebraucht hatte. Jay ging es mit seinem Weihnachtsmenschen sicherlich auch so. Peter musste, wenn es um ihn ging, immer erst in seinem Handbuch für schwierige Brüder blättern. Daniel verstand ihn auch so. 

„Was tust du da?!“ 

Erschrocken zuckte Domen zusammen und drehte sich um. Auf dem Rücksitz saß Cene mit einem seiner Mathematikbücher in der Hand. Offenbar hatte er die Zeit bis es endlich zum Hotel gehen würde genutzt, um für die Uni zu lernen. „Scheiße hast du mich erschreckt!“ 

„Hab ich gemerkt. Wo warst du denn mit deinen Gedanken, dass du mich nicht bemerkt hast?“, legte Cene sein Buch beiseite und beugte sich über den Autositz zu ihm vor. 

„Nirgendwo bestimmtes“, brummte Domen, konnte dabei aber seinen Blick nicht von dem deutschen Paar lösen. Erst als sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, sah er zu seinem Bruder. 

„Aha“, grinste Cene ihn wissend an. 

„Aha, was?“, wollte Domen gereizt wissen und wand sich unter dem Blick seines Bruders. Der Tonfall von Cenes ‚Aha‘ passte dem jungen Hitzkopf so gar nicht. Als wolle er damit etwas andeuten, das wieder nur Cene selbst verstand.

„Aha nichts… ich dachte nur gerade…Kann es sein, dass du verknallt bist und deswegen in letzter Zeit noch desaströser Zugange bist als sonst?!“, fragte Cene neugierig und durchleuchtete ihn förmlich. 

„Nein!“, stritt Domen ab und wurde rot im Gesicht. Am Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders erkannte er, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte. Na prima. „Wirklich! Außerdem, wie sollte ich denn hier ein Mädchen kennenlernen?“ 

„Als ob du nur hier wärst. Weißt du, da gibt es noch diesen grauen Kasten mit den grünen beschreibbaren Dingern an den Wänden und den schlauen Menschen davor… warte ich komm nicht drauf…ähm… hier Dings…Lehrer“, erinnerte Cene ihn schadenfroh an sein anderes Leben. 

„Bitte, keine Schimpfwörter in meiner Nähe. Du weißt doch, ich bin sensibel“, erwiderte Domen wenig angetan. 

„Du hättest mal deinen Blick sehen sollen, den du den beiden zugeworfen hast“, hielt Cene an seinen Beobachtungen fest und Domen fragte sich, wie er das nur erklären sollte, wo er doch selbst keine Ahnung hatte. „Und das waren keine Todesblicke“, ließ sein Bruder sich nicht von seinem Schweigen beeindrucken. 

„Stört es dich nicht auch, dass irgendwie alle mit ihren Frauen beschäftigt sind? Ich meine, ständig hängen sie am Telefon, statt zu trainieren“, sagte Domen und merkte schon im selben Moment, als er das aussprach, wie kindisch er klang. 

„Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist?“ – 

„Auf was bitte?“, empört wandte sich Domen ab. 

„Keine Ahnung, aber hätte ja sein können. Ich meine, immerhin kommst du jetzt langsam in ein Alter, wo man sich im Normalfall auch mal so etwas wie eine Beziehung wünschen könnte oder sich zumindest mit dem anderen Geschlecht beschäftigt“, schulterzuckend ließ Cene sich wieder in seinen Sitz fallen. 

„Und du kommst langsam in ein Alter, in dem man aufpassen muss, nicht mysteriöser Weise an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben“, schnappte Domen zurück, während er sich fragte, ob das nicht vielleicht doch die Lösung seiner Probleme war. Immerhin drehte sich seit Tagen alles um irgendwelche mysteriösen Beziehungen, er war umgeben von glücklich liierten Menschen, die diese Tatsache nicht unbedingt versteckten. Konnte es sein, dass sein Hirn, seine biologische Uhr, ihm sagen wollte, dass er sich insgeheim nach etwas wie einer Beziehung sehnte? 

Litt er etwa unter einer männlichen Form von Torschlusspanik? Und weil er bei den Bildern eines normalen Paares nicht schaltete, schickte ihm sein Hirn eben immer wieder Bilder aus dem Wald? Quasi die Holzhammermethode?

Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte, dachte er fast schon verzweifelt, als sich die Hintertüren des Mannschaftsbusses öffneten und einer nach dem anderen einstieg. Finster starrte Domen aus dem Fenster und ignorierte das fröhliche Geplapper der anderen. Die Fahrt ins Hotel legte er schweigend zurück. Selbst Jurijs bissigen Kommentar überhörte er, der Domen gratulierte, endlich die Uhr richtig lesen zu können. Er spürte die Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen, während sein Hirn hellwach vor sich hinarbeitete, nicht dass es ihn an seinem Tun teilhaben ließ. Er war einfach nur hoffnungslos überdreht. So würde er heute Nacht wieder kein Auge zu tun. Er musste es Daniel sagen. 

Ohne sich weiter mit den anderen zu befassen oder Goran seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, eilte er in ihr Hotelzimmer, warf seine Sachen achtlos aufs Bett und verschwand unter den fragenden Blicken von Anže in den Kraftraum des Hotels. Er stellte sich auf das Laufband und lief einfach los. Er dachte an Severin und seine Frau, an Peter und Mina und all die anderen. Er fand es beneidenswert, dass sie alle ihr Glück gefunden hatten, aber wenn er an sich dachte, dann bekam er das Bild nicht richtig zu fassen. 

Frustriert stieg er wieder vom Laufband und legte sich die ersten Gewichte auf, bevor er begann, eine Krafteinheit nach der anderen zu absolvieren und seine Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. Erst als sein Handywecker eine gute Stunde später verkündete, dass es Zeit wurde, sich unter die Dusche zustellen und sich anschließend auf den Weg zu machen, erlaubte er seinen Gedanken wieder zu ihm vorzudringen. 

Versunken holte er den Schlüssel an der Rezeption und schlich sich in den als Spa-Bereich getarnten Wintergarten. Wärme umfingen ihn, umrandet vom sanften Wassergeplätscher des kleinen künstlichen Wasserfalls, der in schwaches Notlicht getaucht war. Unruhig lief Domen umher. Er musste sich überlegen, wie er die Sache am besten angehen würde. Schonend. So viel war klar, nur gab es überhaupt eine schonende Methode? 

Nervös lief er auf und ab, als er hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete. Er hatte nun so lang auf Daniel gewartet, aber irgendwie war die Zeit jetzt doch viel zu schnell vergangen und er hatte viel zu viel damit verbracht, an sich zu denken. 

„Domen?“, hörte er den Norweger unsicher durch den Raum rufen. 

„Hey“, trat er zwischen zwei Palmen hervor und starrte Daniel an. 

„Hey“, antwortete dieser wenig einfallsreich, aber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Der Norweger war mit seinen Gedanken sicher noch an der Schanze und Domen hätte ihn gern für immer dort gelassen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, den Anfang zu machen. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt, obwohl er jetzt dringend dessen Unterstützung gebraucht hätte. 

„Klasse Wettkampf. Du warst… echt gut“, durchbrach Domen schließlich die Stille mit einem kleinen verlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Echt gut? Gib es zu, Butterprinzessin: Ich war echt klasse“, stichelte Daniel grinsend und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Aber so selbstsicher, wie der Norweger auch klang, so unsicher fühlte er sich. Er konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, was der Slowene laut Anders vorhaben sollte. Aber trotz seiner Zweifel hatte er sich den ganzen Tag über so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. So lebendig. Und obwohl er den ganzen Presserummel sehr genossen hatte, hatte er alles getan, um pünktlich zu seinem Treffen mit Domen zu kommen. 

„Wow, Größenwahnsinn hat einen neuen Namen“, erwiderte Domen nervös. Was tat er da eigentlich? Er sollte es einfach hinter sich bringen. Kurz und schmerzlos. Naja, zumindest kurz sollte er hinbekommen. 

„Okay, jetzt reichts. Was ist mit dir? Ehrlich, du benimmst dich den ganzen Tag schon so seltsam“, stellte Daniel fest und trat noch ein Stück näher zu Domen, um seine Gesichtszüge besser deuten zu können. Sie mussten sich eindeutig einen anderen Treffpunkt suchen, das hier war nicht gut für ihn und seine Nerven, allerdings, vielleicht, wenn Anders recht hatte, dann war das unter Umständen…Nein! Er sollte auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleiben und auf dem lag, wie er selbst wusste, nur in den seltensten Fällen Glitzer. Trotzdem schaffte Daniel es nicht, seine Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

Tief holte Domen Luft und betete, dass er die richtigen Worte finden würde: „Okay…ähm…ich weiß, dass wir uns noch nicht so gut kennen, immerhin sind wir quasi erst seit gestern befreundet, aber naja, irgendwie wissen wir doch recht viel voneinander und du musst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass mir unsere Freundschaft echt wichtig ist“, brabbelte Domen und fragte sich, was er da eigentlich für einen Stuss von sich gab. Nicht einmal kurz bekam er auf die Reihe! 

Er hatte größte Mühe seinen Faden zu behalten. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Gedanken sortiert zu halten, wenn Daniel so dicht vor ihm stand und ihn mit diesen unglaublichen Augen ansah. „Und ich werde deine Entscheidung respektieren, ich meine, ähm- ich kann verstehen, wenn du danach nie wieder mit mir reden willst-“ 

„Das wird nicht passieren“, unterbrach der Norweger ihn angespannt. Er musste sich zurückhalten, den Abstand zwischen ihnen nicht zu überwinden, um Domen einfach zu küssen und ihn zu erlösen. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Anders tatsächlich Recht behalten sollte. Alles lief genau auf dieses eine Ereignis hinaus, dass er für so unwahrscheinlich gehalten hatte. 

„Das ist ähm… nett, aber warte lieber erstmal bis ich…okay, du hast gesagt, du brauchst Zeit und ich habe dich vor meiner fehlenden Geduld gewarnt, die unglücklicherweise ein äh… Eigenleben entwickelt hat“, stammelte der Slowene betreten weiter. 

„Warte mal… Wovon sprichst du?“, verwirrt starrte der Norweger ihn an. Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, das war es nicht gewesen. Regungslos starrte Domen ihn an. 

„Ich hab was geklaut. Also genommen. Geliehen? Aber widerrechtlich…“, stammelte er und zog den Brief aus seiner Tasche. - 

„Du hast was?!“ Fragend sah Daniel zwischen dem Zettel in Domens Hand und dem Slowenen hin und her. 

„Naja, der lag da so rum… so ganz allein auf deinem Bett und irgendwie… vielsagend. Keine Ahnung, ich hab nicht nachgedacht und ihn einfach genommen und es tut mir leid, okay?“, platzte es schließlich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus ihm heraus. 

„Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können“, sagte Daniel fast mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Domen und wandte sich dem Fenster zu, von dem aus man die dunklen Silhouetten der Berge sehen konnte, die in der Ferne aufragten. 

„Was hättest du dir denken können?“, fragte Domen nach, der nicht ganz verstand was da bei Daniel gerade passiert war. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er ihn anschreien würde, wütend den Raum verlassen, aber nicht… das. Daniel wirkte enttäuscht und resigniert und gleichzeitig so wütend auf sich selbst. Dabei sollte er doch auf ihn wütend sein. Er hatte schließlich Mist gebaut. 

„Vergiss es einfach!“ – 

„Nein, Daniel! Jetzt warte doch! Ich hab ihn nicht gelesen. Wirklich! Und ich verstehe, dass du sauer-“

„Du verstehst?! Nein, du verstehst gar nichts! Nicht das geringste, sonst hättest du die Sache nämlich auf sich beruhen lassen!“ Daniel war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, dass er sich von Anders hatte so beeinflussen lassen. Wütend auf Domen, weil der einfach nicht verstand. Wütend, dass er nicht mehr haben konnte. 

„Das liegt aber nicht an mir! Du musst doch unbedingt das Schweigen der Lämmer spielen! Aber weißt du was? Du hast Recht. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was dein Problem ist“, verschränkte Domen uneinsichtig die Arme und blickte böse zu Daniel. 

„Ich werde das jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren“, blockte der Norweger ab und wollte sich einen Weg am Slowenen vorbei bahnen, doch der versperrte ihm mit seinem Arm den Weg zur Tür. 

„Wieso nicht? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du heute Abend schon was Besseres vor hast“, stichelte Domen munter weiter. Irgendwann zwischen seiner Entschuldigung und Daniels Ausbruch hatte diese ganze Sache ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Er hatte aufgehört zu denken und seine guten Absichten über Bord geschmissen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich Gedanken um Daniel gemacht, wurde von den seltsamsten Vorstellungen gequält, die sein völlig übermüdeter Verstand ihn aufdrängte. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach aufhören. Er wollte wenigstens irgendetwas in Ordnung bringen, danach konnte er sich immer noch seiner vorgezogenen Midlife-Crisis zuwenden. 

„Doch, eigentlich schon.“ Daniel hatte sogar eine Menge zu tun. Er musste seinen Scherbenhaufen wieder zusammenkleben, den Domen unwissentlich gerade bei ihm hinterließ. 

„Dann wird deine Selbstmitleidsparty eben warten müssen“, erwiderte dieser zur Überraschung des Norwegers, der bei dessen Worten zusammengezuckt war. 

„Wieso begreift ihr es nicht? Es gibt nichts zu reden! Ich kann da nichts machen, außer es akzeptieren“, versuchte er, Domen das Ganze irgendwie begreiflich zu machen. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass Domen genau wie Anders, einfach keine Ruhe geben konnte. Dabei hatten beide nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon sie da eigentlich sprachen. Besonders Domen nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, was daran so schwer ist, dass Anders und du es nicht kapieren können!“ 

„Vielleicht, weil wir Recht haben? Du kannst nicht einfach so resigniert dastehen und nichts tun! Hör auf, dich zu verkriechen und fang zu leben an!“ 

„Fang zu leben an…?! Ernsthaft? Ich hab Puls, okay?! Ich atme, ich laufe. Ich glaube, das versteht man unter leben“, zeigte Daniel wütend an sich Körper herunter. Jetzt fing Domen auch schon an, dabei war der überhaupt Schuld an dem Ganzen. 

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Weiß sie überhaupt, wie es dir geht? Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?“, fragte Domen und ignorierte das Unbehagen, dass ihn überkam, wenn er von ihr sprach. Wer auch immer das Mädchen war, dass Daniel so aus der Fassung brachte, sie hatte ihn nicht verdient. 

„Das würde keinen Unterschied machen, glaub mir. Es gibt nun mal Sachen, die kann man nicht erzwingen. Ich weiß, das ist schwer nachvollziehbar für dich, aber man kann nicht immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand“, fauchte Daniel verzweifelt, obwohl er beinahe hysterisch aufgelacht hätte. Wieso hatten plötzlich alle das Gefühl, sich in sein Leben einmischen zu müssen?! Das brachte alles durcheinander! Sie sollten ihn bloß alle in Ruhe lassen! „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, wie du ja schon festgestellt hast, muss ich jetzt wirklich zu meiner Selbstmitleidsparty.“ 

„Erst redest du mit mir“, dachte Domen gar nicht daran, jetzt nachzugeben, doch statt zu antworten, wollte sich Daniel einfach an ihm vorbei zur Tür schieben. Domen war jedoch schneller, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und zog ihn heraus. „Oder mit ihr. Mir egal, aber du solltest aufhören, alles in dich reinzufressen, denn falls du es nicht merkst, es macht dich total kaputt. Vielleicht wird es ja nicht leichter, aber zumindest musst du dich nicht mehr verstecken. Das wäre doch schon mal was, oder?“ 

Überfordert überlegte Daniel, was er tun sollte. Alles was Domen ihm sagte, was Anders und seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatten, klang so schrecklich vernünftig. Wenn es dabei nur nicht um den Slowenen gehen würde. „Mach diese verdammte Tür wieder auf!“, forderte Daniel verzweifelt. Domen brachte ihn um. Seine Unwissenheit und Naivität. Er musste raus. Runterkommen. Danach konnte er sich wieder mit ihm befassen. 

„Nein“, verkündete Domen knapp. Er wollte jetzt wissen, warum Daniel sich so aufführte. Wovor er solche Angst hatte. 

„Gib mir sofort diesen dämlichen Schlüssel!“, schnappte der Norweger, trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, während seine Hand vorschnellte und Domens Handgelenk zu fassen bekam, dass der Slowene mit aller Kraft hinter seinen Rücken zerrte und damit seine und Daniels Hand zwischen sich und der Tür einklemmte. 

„Komm schon Daniel. Setz einmal im Leben alles auf eine Karte. Ich biete mich hier als Versuchsobjekt an. Wenn du willst verstelle ich auch meine Stimme, dann kannst du dir vorstellen, ich wäre sie, wenn dir das hilft und ich werde auch nicht davonrennen. So schrecklich kann das gar nicht sein“, versprach Domen und sah Daniel direkt in die Augen, die sich durch seine Aktion nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt befanden. Es fiel Domen schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er nahm seine andere Hand und dieses Mal gab er seinem Impuls einfach nach und legte sie Daniel an die Wange. 

Überrumpelt starrte er Domen mit großen Augen an. Versuchte seinen Verstand wieder für sich arbeiten zu lassen, sich abzuwenden, doch nichts davon brachte er Zustande. Jede Faser seines Körpers war damit beschäftigt, sich auf Domen zu konzentrieren und seine Berührung, die alles beherrschte und gleichzeitig ins Chaos stürzte, zu verarbeiten, während Anders wieder mit seinem Ritt in den Sonnenuntergang in seinem Hirn rumspukte. Er sollte alles im Leben auf eine Karte setzen, sich nicht mehr verstecken. Er war es so unendlich leid sich zu verstecken. 

Domen beobachtete Daniel dabei, wie er mit sich rang, ließ sich regelrecht von seiner Anwesenheit gefangen nehmen, während er die Körperwärme spürte, die von Daniel ausging und sich auf seinen Körper übertrug. Hitze machte sich breit und eine knisternde fast unerträgliche Spannung lag über ihnen. „Also, warum erzählst du es mir nicht einfach?“ 

….

„Weil du es bist.“ Der Norweger hatte leise gesprochen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Domen realisierte, was genau er da gehört hatte. 

„Was soll das heißen: _Weil ich es bin?_ “, verwirrt ließ er seine Hand sinken, die bis eben noch auf Daniels Wange gelegen hatte. „Glaubst du etwa, man kann mit mir nicht reden? Dass ich kein Geheimnis bewahren kann?!“ 

„Nein, das hab ich so nicht ge-“

„Das klang aber gerade verdächtig danach“, stieß er Daniel verletzt zurück, obwohl er wusste, dass er kein recht hatte, sich so zu fühlen. 

„Du hörst mir nicht richtig zu, ich-“ 

„Nein, alles klar, schon verstanden. Ich hab den Zettel geklaut. Spricht nicht unbedingt für mich, auch wenn ich das nur getan habe, um dir zu helfen, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, aber naja, dann sag wenigstens ihr, was Sache ist-“, wütete der Slowene vor sich hin und lief wild gestikulierend vor Daniel hin und her. 

„Domen-“ – 

„Ist es denn wirklich so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe!?“, rief er frustriert in den Raum und dachte an Severin und seine Frau. Die hatte sich auch Sorgen gemacht und Severin hatte sich helfen lassen. Wieso musste Daniel nur alles so kompliziert machen? „Ja, vielleicht schon, aber- Hey, was soll das?!“ 

Domen fand sich plötzlich erneut Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Daniel wieder. Empört wollte er sich befreien, doch dieses Mal war Daniel derjenige, der nicht lockerließ und Domen an den Schultern gegen eine Säule gepresst festhielt. Festentschlossen zu Ende zu bringen, was er angefangen hatte. Er würde dieses eine Mal alles auf eine Karte setzen. Er wollte wissen, wie Domen reagieren würde. Was seine Hand eben in seinem Gesicht zu suchen hatte. Er konnte an nichts Anderes mehr denken. 

„Du verstehst das falsch“, seufzte Daniel, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er sich zu Domen herunterbeugte. 

Was tat der Norweger da? Was tat er hier? Bewegungsunfähig starrte er Daniel mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an, nervös wanderte sein Blick zu dessen Lippen und wieder zurück zu seinen Augen, die den Eindruck machten, als trügen sie alle Last der Welt in sich. „Und wie soll ich es dann verstehen?“, fragte Domen erstarrt, nur um die Stille zu durchbrechen, die mit jedem Millimeter, die Daniel näher kam, unerträglicher wurde.

Frustriert, über die Verwirrung in Domens Gesicht, überwand Daniel kurzerhand das letzte bisschen, was man noch als konventionellen Abstand zwischen ihnen hätte bezeichnen können.

„Du bist es, Butterprinzessin“, flüsterte der Norweger kaum hörbar, bevor er seine Lippen sanft auf die des jungen Slowenen legte und damit alles auf eine Karte setzte.


	18. Daniel - Garmisch-Partenkirchen - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Judy - All the things you know  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTwRgxsxLl4

Eingewebt unter einer dicken schweren Decke, die ihn von der Umwelt abschirmte, lief er langsam die Treppen nach oben. Sein laut pochender Puls und sein schwerer Atem ließen keine anderen Geräusche an seine Ohren dringen. Es war als wäre er in einem Traum gefangen. Und gerade wünschte er sich tatsächlich nichts sehnlicher, als sich eben in einem dieser Träume zu befinden. Was hatte er da nur getan? Wieso um alles in der Welt waren ihm noch vor ein paar Minuten die Konsequenzen so völlig egal gewesen? Dabei hätte man doch annehmen können, dass er nach der Sache mit Aleksander seine Lektion gelernt hatte. 

Betäubt setzte Daniel einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer weiter die Treppen hinauf. Und trotz dieses seltsamen Gefühls, sich hoffnungslos im dichten Nebel verirrt zu haben, rasten seine Gedanken und er fühlte sich gefangen. Gefangen in einem Strudel, den er selbst in Gang gesetzt hatte. In seinem persönlichen Tunnel des Albtraums, dessen Lichtschein sich leider als Zug herausgestellt hatte, der nun direkt auf ihn zuraste. Und er konnte nur Tatenlos zusehen, abwarten, bis er überrollt wurde. Es war wie in einem dieser schlechten Träume, in denen man verzweifelt versuchte, vor dem Monster zu fliehen, aber keine Kontrolle über seine Beine hatte und einfach nicht von der Stelle kam. Genauso war sein gesamtes Leben. Und genauso würde wohl auch der Rest werden. Vielleicht. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich, wenn Domen redete. Sollte er reden. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste gerade nicht viel. 

Auf seiner Etage angekommen, blieb er stehen. Betrachtete die schwere Eisentür vor sich, die ihn vom Flur trennte, hinter der er laute Stimmen vernahm. Er hob langsam seine Hand, um sie auf die Klinke zu legen und in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Um sich dort in seinem Bett zu verkriechen und zu vergessen. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass das funktionieren würde. Er fühlte sich in einem verdammen Déjà Vu gefangen. Er wusste, die Stille der Nacht würde ihn verhöhnen und ihm nicht eine Minute erholsamen vergessenden Schlafs schenken. Stattdessen würde sie ihn zerrreißen. 

„Jetzt lass dein Haar in Ruhe und komm endlich!“ – „Ja! Meine Güte man wird sich ja wohl noch die Haare kämmen dürfen!“ Das waren Andreas und Tom, die sich das Zimmer direkt neben der Treppentür teilten. 

„Kämmen – ja. Aber du frisierst sie Tom… Ich warte immer nur darauf, dass du deine rosa Prinzessinnen-Haarspangen aus der Tasche zauberst… “– „Du hast gut reden mit deinen drei Stumpeln auf dem Kopf! Ich muss das schon richtigmachen, sonst-“ 

„Sagt mal, wo bleibt ihr denn?!“, ungeduldig hallte Roberts Stimme durch die Tür. Sicher trafen sich die drei, um eine Runde mit der Playstation zu zocken. Oder um eine Runde Poker zu spielen. Was auch immer. Eigentlich war es egal. Er würde dem nicht beiwohnen. 

Warum konnte er nicht so ein unbeschwertes Leben führen? Warum konnte sich seine größte Sorge nicht auch auf seine Frisur beziehen? Stattdessen stand er hier und befürchtete, dass jeden Moment sein gesamtes Leben implodieren könnte, während er Domens Blick einfach nicht aus dem Kopf bekam. 

Stumm lauschte er. Als er keine Stimmen mehr vernahm, drückte er die Klinke der Tür herunter und betrat den Flur. Verstohlen sah er sich um. Erst als die Luft rein war, eilte er durch den Hotelflur zu seinem Zimmer. Mit zitternden Händen fischte er seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete die Tür, wo ihn verheißungsvolle Dunkelheit willkommen hieß. Erleichtert atmete Daniel aus, dem gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Er war einfach nicht bereit, sich jetzt mit Anders auseinanderzusetzen. Er wusste, dass er Sachen sagen würde, die er nur bereuen würde. 

Leise schloss er hinter sich die Tür, als Daniel von hellem Licht geblendet wurde und alles um ihn herum lautstark in Bewegung geriet. Sekunden später wurde er unter seinen Teamkameraden begraben. 

„Überraschung!“ – „Glückwunsch, Neujahrssieger!“ – „Hab schon immer gewusst, was in dir steckt!“ – „Das heute war Meisterhaft!“ 

Alle stürmten gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Benommen ließ Daniel alle mit sich machen. Er stand neben sich und war heillos überfordert. Er sah in die glücklichen Gesichter um sich herum, die einen freudestrahlenden Sieger erwarteten, der schon vor einer Stunde verschwunden war. 

„Jetzt lasst dem Mann mal Platz zum Atmen!“, drängelte Halvor sich durch, scheuchte seine Teamkollegen weiter zurück ins Zimmer, während er Daniel einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Stille kehrte ein. 

„Also Daniel, wie fühlt man sich, nach so einem historischen Sieg? Ich meine, wir haben alle gewusst, was dieser Sieg dir bedeuten würde, aber das es tatsächlich geklappt hat… Das ist doch Wahnsinn, oder? Du musst doch platzen vor lauter Glück“, schwafelte Halvor und alle Blicke wandten sich Daniel zu. 

Ja, es war Wahnsinn gewesen. Er hätte nie etwas sagen dürfen. Er hätte auf seinen Verstand hören sollen, der ihm die ganze Zeit angeschrien hatte. Ihm alle Gründe, die gegen seinen Entschluss gesprochen hatten, entgegengeschleudert hatte. Und es waren gute Gründe gewesen. Trotzdem hatte er sie ignoriert. Domen hatte ihn völlig aus der Fassung gebracht. Seine Berührung, seine Nähe. Sein unnachgiebiges Drängen hatten sein Hoffnungsfeuer angefacht, ihn regelrecht in Brand gesteckt. War es vorher nur schwach glimmende Glut gewesen, die Anders und seine Mutter mit ihren Reden bei ihm hinterlassen hatten, so hatte Domen diese mit einer einzigen Berührung in einen verheerenden, alles zerstörenden Waldbrand verwandelt. Mit großen schreckgeweiteten Augen hatte Domen diesem entgegengeblickt und ihn stumm gefragt, was er getan hatte. 

„Daniel? Alles klar bei dir?“, wedelte Halvor mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. 

Nein, es war nichts klar. Gar nichts. Würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder werden. Nicht so, wie die Dinge momentan lagen. „Ja, klar. Ich ähm… entschuldige. Ich versuche immer noch, dass alles zu realisieren“, gab er fahrig von sich und fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen durch die Haare und bemühte sich um eine fröhliche Grimasse, wie man sie von einem glücklichen Sieger erwarten würde, während Domen ihn weiter anklagend ansah. Nervös sah er zu seinen Freunden, die alle verteilt im Zimmer saßen und ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Dann blieb sein Blick bei Anders hängen, der es sich ganz hinten auf dem Fensterbrett gemütlich gemacht hatte und ihn besorgt musterte. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Anders war eben Anders. 

„Ich meine, ich hab immer davon geträumt und dann heute, dass…irgendwie hat es mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Es ist immer noch alles so surreal. Die ganze Presse, die Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung von euch allen. Ich kann gar nicht- Ich meine, ich versuche jeden Moment aufzusaugen, denn es fühlt sich fast so an, als wäre es zu schön um wahr zu sein. Vielleicht…ist morgen alles schon wieder vorbei. Das-“ 

„Danny, du solltest dringend an deiner positiven Grundeinstellung arbeiten. Wieso sollte es morgen vorbei sein? Du springst schon so lang auf so hohem Niveau und heute hast du es allen gezeigt“, klopfte Halvor ihm kopfschüttelnd auf die Schultern und alle im Raum nickten bestätigend. 

„Ich weiß nicht, es kann viel passieren und-“ 

„Heute auf jeden Fall nicht mehr, also schalt dein Hirn aus. Feier ein bisschen. Genieß das Leben“, grinste Halvor, während er zu dem kleinen Kofferradio lief, das irgendwer mitgebracht hatte und Musik anstellte. 

_…the distance and spaces between us_  
you have come to show you, go on   
near, far, wherever you are„”, schallte Celine Dion aus den Lautsprechern und das gesamte Zimmer begann zu stöhnen und zu lachen. 

„Ich glaube, Halvor möchte Daniel gern noch was sagen“, kicherte Tom übermütig, während Halvor rot anlief und sich beeilte, den Radiosender zu wechseln. 

„Uuuuuuuhhhh! Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Kleine so romantisch veranlagt ist!“, zog Andreas ihn weiter auf und die ersten anerkennenden Pfiffe schallten durch den Raum. Johann hatte bereits Lachtränen in den Augen. 

„Lass den Scheiß!“, zischte Halvor und blitze die beiden wütend an. Tom und Andreas traten ihm gerade gehörig auf den Schlips. 

„Ist es nicht süß, wie er sich ziert? Braucht dir doch nicht peinlich zu sein. Daniels Haaren kann man eben nur schwer widerstehen“, stichelte Tom, stütze seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und sah seinen jüngeren Kollegen verzückt an, während der Rest über Toms Geste lachte. 

Nur Daniel schaffte es nicht, sich ein Lachen abzuringen. Versteinert beobachtete er den Schlagabtausch und hörte in seinem Tunnel bereits das Warnsignal eines Zuges. Es war, als würde er alles von ganz weit weg beobachten. Als würde er die Katastrophe kommen sehen und konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. 

„Jetzt lasst ihn schon in Ruhe“, forderte Anders nachdrücklich und starrte Tom warnend an, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst, lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. 

„Danke, Anders. Wenigstens einer, der erkennt, dass ich nicht so einer bin“, erwiderte Halvor, bückte sich nach den Getränken und hielt eine Sektflasche in die Luft. „Jemand Durst?“, fragte er lächelnd in die Runde, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. 

In Daniels Ohren begann es zu rauschen. Es zog ihn mit aller Macht an den Ort zurück, den er längst vergessen haben wollte. 

_„Spinnst du?! Ich würde mich doch nie wissentlich mit so einem abgeben. Das ist doch abartig! Überleg dir mal, wie oft wir uns zusammen mit dem nach dem Sport umgezogen haben. Die Schwuchtel muss sich vorgekommen sein, wie am Weihnachtsbuffett und wir haben nichts gewusst. Ich komm mir richtiggehend vergewaltigt vor! Ich meine, das ist doch krank! Das gehört weggesperrt!“_

_„Und du hast wirklich nichts gemerkt, San?“_

_„Wenn ich es dir doch sage! Im Nachhinein, klar, da gab es einiges, was mir hätte auffallen können, aber denkt man da immer gleich dran?! Ich meine, nur weil du ab und an mal Kopfschmerzen hast, denkst du ja auch nicht gleich an einen Hirntumor.“_

_„Stimmt. Und er sieht ja auch nicht wie die klassische Schwuchtel aus… Naja, du weißt schon… grelle Farben, weiche Gesichtszüge, benutzt kein Make-Up. So wie man es eben erwarten würde. Wie auch immer, wir sehen uns später.“_

_„Bis dann, Alter!“ Dann wurde eine Tür aufgerissen. Kurze Zeit später fiel sie mit einem lauten Knall wieder ins Schloss, der bis in Daniels innerstes nachgehallt war._

San und sein neuer bester Freund Jonas hatten keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er damals noch in einer der Duschkabinen gestanden hatte. Entsetzt und bewegungsunfähig hatte er jedem Wort gelauscht, dass wie ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengrube gewesen war. In diesen ersten Wochen wäre er beinahe K.O. gegangen. Wären da nicht der Sport und seine Mutter gewesen…

Und jetzt stand er hier, mitten im Kreis seiner Freunde. In seinem anderen eigentlich besseren Leben, dass sich unerbittlich wieder in sein altes Leben zurück zu verwandeln schien. Und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Nur hilflos dastehen und zuschauen. 

„Was soll denn das heißen? ‚So einer‘“, fragte Anders und zeichnete Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. Die eingetretene Stille im Raum lastete schwer über allen. 

„Na, du weißt schon…“, wand sich Halvor unbehaglich unter den Blicken aller, die peinlich berührt zu Boden sahen. 

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht. Sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen“, ließ der kleine Norweger Halvor nicht von der Angel und die Anspannung im Raum wurde immer unerträglicher für Daniel. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was jetzt kam. Unweigerlich kommen musste. 

„Naja, seh ich aus, als wäre ich schwul?!“ - 

„Keine Ahnung, wie sieht man denn aus, wenn man schwul ist?“

„Naja, nicht… ähm… irgendwie weibisch?“, stammelte Halvor vor sich hin und sein Kopf nahm einen noch dunkleren Rotton an. Das Thema war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete Daniel die Reaktionen seiner Teamkollegen. Er war Anders dankbar, dass er sich so für ihn einsetzte und versuchte, seine Kameraden eines Besseren zu belehren, aber er wusste es besser. Er hatte es selbst unzählige Male versucht und war einfach viel zu oft gescheitert. Man änderte Vorurteile nicht einfach mit einer gut gemeinten Rede und stichhaltigen Argumenten und Beweisen. Dazu waren sie viel zu stark im Kopf verankert. 

Sprachlos starrten sie Halvor an, dann begann zur Überraschung aller, Tom laut zu lachen. „Sag mal, in welchem Jahrhundert bist du denn stecken geblieben?! Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht alles glauben sollte, was man dir so erzählt? Also wirklich! Sieht Jason Collins vielleicht aus wie ein Mädchen?!“ 

„Nein, aber-“ - 

„Oder Daniela wie ein Mann?“, unterbrach Andreas den ins Schwitzen geratenden Halvor. Verstohlen sah Daniel zu Anders, der ihm einen ‚Ich-habs-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick‘ zuwarf. Als wäre das der Normalfall. Nur war er das nicht. 

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint, ich-“ 

„Dann überleg dir, was du so von dir gibst. Immerhin weißt du nie, wer-“, stoppte Tom, als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde. 

„Verdammt, habt ihr euch gut versteckt! Johann, mit deiner Wegbeschreibung hätte ich eher das Hauptquartier des Weihnachtsmannes am Nordpol gefunden, als- Oh, störe ich gerade?“, stapfte Silje laut schimpfend in den Raum und lenkte damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

„Nein! Gar nicht. Schön, dass du hier bist“, beeilte Halvor sich zu sagen und zog erleichtert die älteste Tochter ihres Sportchefs Clas Brede Bråthen in den Raum, die sich sofort Daniel zuwandte. 

„Netter Wettkampf heute“, grinste sie ihn an und zog ihn in eine kurze Umarmung. Kurz danach erwachten alle aus ihrer Starre und begrüßten die blondhaarige. Silje war Anfang zwanzig und begleitete ihren Vater ab und an zu den Wettkämpfen. Sie war ein weltoffener und freundlicher Mensch und kam bestens mit den Schützlingen ihres Vaters aus. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie eine Schwäche für Daniel hatte, seit sie ihn vor fünf Jahren das erste Mal getroffen hatte.   
„Danke“, erwiderte Daniel schlicht. Silje sah erst ihn misstrauisch an, danach ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. 

„Was ist los? Sollte hier nicht Musik laufen, während ihr fröhlich irgendwelchen Blödsinn ausheckt? Wieso die Grabesstimmung?“, fragte Silje verwundert, der, schon als sie reingekommen war, aufgefallen war, dass aus irgendwelchen Gründen dicke Luft herrschte. Etwas, das im Team normalerweise selten vorkam. Und schon gar nicht nach so einem Tag. 

„Silje hat Recht. Los, dreh die Musik auf, ich verteile die Becher“, gab Anders sich einen Ruck und augenblicklich kam Leben ins Zimmer und die Gespräche wandten sich anderen Themen zu. Jeder konnte mit seinem Leben weitermachen. Halvors Worte als Dummheit oder gar Unwissenheit abtun. 

Daniel, der immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes stand und nicht wusste wohin mit sich, bekam von irgendwem ein Glas Sekt in die Hand gedrückt. Er beobachtete, wie Andreas die oberste Schublade von Anders Nachttisch öffnete, in der sich wie immer die Karten zum Pokern befanden. Anders war eben beständig. 

Und ebenso wie man sich auf seinen Ordnungstick verlassen konnte, konnte man sich auch auf sein Gespür für die Stimmungslage der Menschen um ihn herum verlassen. Keine drei Sekunden später stieß er Daniel sanft in die Seite und deutete in Richtung Tür. 

Ergeben nickte Daniel und folgte Anders hinaus, der sich, als sie an der Garderobe vorbeikamen, ihre Jacken schnappte. Ohne nachzudenken folgte Daniel seinem Freund und war überrascht, als sie schließlich auf dem Dach des Hotels landeten. 

Kühle Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, die unerbittlich in Daniels Lunge drang. Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Rand des Dachs und setzten sich auf den Rand des Dachsims, das mit einem Geländer gesichert war und ließen ihre Beine in die Tiefe baumeln. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander und lauschten der Stille der Nacht, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhingen. 

Ruhe. Dunkelheit. Leere. Wenn Anders ihn jetzt fragen würde, was er fühlte, dann würde er wohl mit diesen drei Worten antworten: Ruhe. Dunkelheit. Leere. Er starrte hinaus in die Nacht. 

Beobachtete wie sich die Bäume unter dem langsam aufbrausenden Wind bogen, betrachtete die Wolken hoch über sich, die rasant über ihnen hinwegzogen und immer wieder den kalten hellen Schein des Mondes abfingen. Die Welt wurde in Dunkelheit getaucht, während die Zeit stillstand. Gefror. 

Die Nacht hatte die Schönheit der Natur eingefroren und bedeckte sie nun mit kleinen silbernen Kristallen, die im Mondschein glitzerten. Kein Anzeichen von Leben. Nur Ruhe, Dunkelheit und Leere unter dem kalten unerbittlichen Mantel des Frosts gefangen. Und doch war es wunderschön. 

Tief sog Daniel die kalte Luft in seine Lunge. Er spürte die Kälte tief in sich eindringen und genoss dieses seltsame Gefühl, als wäre er kurz davor unterzugehen und absolut bereit dafür. Auf eine seltsam verdrehte Art und Weise kam er zur Ruhe. Er wusste, alles, was jetzt kommen würde, lag nicht in seiner Hand und er konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Schließlich erlebte er das alles nicht zum ersten Mal. 

Alles, was er tun konnte, war jetzt hier neben Anders zu sitzen, die Schönheit der Nacht aufzusaugen, sich vom befreienden Gefühl des aufbrausenden Windes mitreißen zu lassen und die Kraft, die dieser Stille inne lag, in sich aufzusaugen. 

„Das vorhin hättest du nicht hören sollen“, durchbrach Anders schließlich die Stille der Nacht.   
„Das ist schon okay. Jetzt weiß ich immerhin, dass es besser ist, so wie es ist“, antwortete Daniel und meinte damit nicht nur das Team. 

„Was? Nein! Hast du Tom und Andreas nicht gehört?“ – 

„Doch hab ich“, erwiderte Daniel tonlos, legte sein Kinn auf die unterste Stange des Geländers und sah sehnsüchtig zum Mond hinauf. Er war es leid, sich ständig rechtfertigen zu müssen, wenn doch niemand verstand. Niemand verstehen konnte. 

„Aber wieso, ich weiß nicht, freust du dich nicht?“ 

„Wieso sollte ich mich darüber freuen, Anders? Es sollte keinen Grund zum Freuen geben. Es sollte einfach okay sein“, ballte Daniel seine Hand frustriert zu einer Faust zusammen. 

„Aber das ist es doch“, widersprach Anders und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, die Daniel sofort wieder abschüttelte. 

„Nein. Ist es nicht. Es ist nicht einfach okay! _Ich_ muss es sagen. _Ich_ müsste zu meiner Sexualität stehen. Müsste mich outen, wie man so schön sagt. Aber wieso? Alle sprechen immer von gleichen Rechten für alle, aber sag mir mal Anders: Wo ist dein Outing? Für _dich_ ist es okay. Ist es normal. _Dich_ fragt keiner, wann du dich entschieden hast, hetero zu sein, als ob man sich dafür oder dagegen entscheiden könnte. Deine Bedenken tut niemand mit einem Lächeln ab. Alle reden immer davon, wie weit und tolerant unsere Gesellschaft ist, als ob es keine Homophobie gäbe. Die anklagenden Blicke, das Flüstern. Denn das, Anders, ist die Realität“, entgegnete Daniel tonlos und sah Anders direkt in die Augen. Forderte ihn stumm heraus, ihm zu widersprechen. 

„Was hat der Mistkerl getan?“, fragte Anders wütend, der sich Daniels Verhalten nicht anders erklären konnte. So resigniert hatte er seinen Freund noch nie gesehen. Und wer sonst konnte daran Schuld sein? 

„ _Domen_ hat nichts getan“, stellte Daniel mit Nachdruck klar und betonte dabei besonders den Vornamen des Slowenen. 

„Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Ich habe zwar gerade keine Ahnung, was bei eurem Treffen schiefgelaufen ist, aber ich sehe doch, wie du zu kämpfen hast. Also was hat der kleine Sturkopf getan? Was hat er gesagt? Wieso rennst du jetzt nicht mit diesem dümmlichen Grinsen durch die Gegend, dass allen frisch verliebten zu eigen ist?!“, ließ Anders nicht locker und sah Daniel an. 

„Vielleicht weil er es nicht ist?! Und dafür kann er ja nun wirklich nichts“, seufzte Daniel. Er hatte es versaut. Er ganz allein. Es ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass Anders Domen für seine Taten verantwortlich machte, obwohl er noch nicht einmal das Ende ihres Treffens kannte.

„Klar, und ich bin die Zahnfee. Ich sage dir, ich weiß was ich gehört habe. Und ich weiß noch viel besser, was ich gesehen habe. Der kleine Dickschädel war eifersüchtig. Der wäre fast geplatzt und dann hätte ich nicht in Jarkkos Haut stecken wollen. Vielleicht hat er ja nur Schiss bekommen und hat deswegen nicht gebeichtet. Ich bin-“, überlegte Anders laut. 

„Oh, er hat gebeichtet. So ist das nicht…“, schnaubte Daniel. „Er hat nur nicht das gebeichtet, was du dachtest.“ 

„Aha, und was hat der kleine Dummkopf dann gebeichtet?“, wollte Anders wissen und fragte sich, was der Slowene stattdessen schon wieder versaut hatte. 

„Er hat diesen dämlichen Zettel geklaut. Er hat wohl gedacht, dass er so herausfinden könnte, wer euer dämliches Waldmädchen ist“, erklärte Daniel knapp und konnte immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, wie weit der Slowenen gegangen war. Wie wichtig ihm die Freundschaft gewesen war. Und dann hatte er alles kaputt machen müssen, nur weil er so…weil er es so leid gewesen war. Weil er sich eingeredet hatte, die Hand in seinem Gesicht, auf seiner Wange würde etwas bedeuten. Dabei hatte er von Anfang an geahnt, wie das enden würde und jetzt hatte er den Beweis. „Und würdest du bitte aufhören, ihn so zu nennen?“, setzte er frustriert nach. Domen konnte für seine Gefühle nichts, genauso wenig wie er. 

„Was denn für einen Zettel?! Seit wann gibt es einen Zettel?“, verwirrt fuhr Anders sich durch die Haare. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er schon wieder meilenweit hinter den Ereignissen herhinkte, dabei hatte er Daniel nur zwei Stunden aus den Augen gelassen. 

Wortlos reichte Daniel Anders besagten Brief. Stirnrunzelnd faltete er ihn auseinander und hielt ihn ins Mondlicht. „ _Lieber Daniel_ “, begann er laut zu lesen. „ _Ich weiß, wenn du diesen Brief liest, wirst du dich nicht einmal mehr an mein Gesicht erinnern können. Vielleicht wirst du ihn auch nie zu lesen bekommen, trotzdem musste ich ihn einfach schreiben und dir sagen, dass ich dich bewundere. Ich liebe es, dich springen zu sehen und wenn ich könnte, würde ich jedes Wochenende an den Schanzen dieser Welt stehen und nur um dich anzufeuern. Es ist einfach so wunderschön, wenn du dich in die Luft erhebst. Als hättest du nie etwas anderes getan. Und so viel Höhenflüge du auch schon gehabt hast, so bodenständig bist du geblieben. Ich habe dich noch nie unhöflich erlebt oder überheblich. Wenn du in die Kameras lächelst, dann habe ich das Gefühl, meine Welt erhellt sich-_ Okay, ich hab genug. Das und die Herzchen reichen. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass hat das Blut unseres Hitzkopfes mächtig in Wallung gebracht“, kicherte Anders selbstzufrieden neben Daniel. 

„Wann kapierst du es endlich!? Da ist nichts. Außerdem hat er ihn nicht mal gelesen“, brummte Daniel. Dieser Blick. Domen hatte ihn angesehen, wie der Wolf, der soeben im Begriff war, das Rotkäppchen zu fressen. Domen hatte es einfach nicht kommen sehen.

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, im-“ – 

„Doch, Anders. Das kann ich. Ich habs ihm gesagt, okay?“, unterbrach er Anders, der total überrascht in Schockstarre verfiel. 

„WAS?!“ - 

„Er weiß es. Ich bin über meinen Schatten gesprungen und habs ihm gesagt.“

„Aber…wieso? Ich meine: was? Warum? Wie?“, brabbelte Anders fassungslos. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber dass er das noch erleben durfte, damit eher nicht. Eher hätte er gedacht, wäre der Schrank zum Einsatz gekommen. 

„Ich hatte es einfach so satt und dann hab ich deinen dämlichen Sonnenuntergang nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen und dann hat Domen… nicht lockergelassen… und ich…weiß nicht, ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht“, versuchte er Anders zu erklären, während er gleichzeitig dagegen ankämpfte, gedanklich wieder in den Spa-Bereich zurückgezogen zu werden. 

„Wie hat er reagiert?“, fragte Anders leise und richtete seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne, während auf Daniel all die Bilder einprasselten, die er versucht hatte zu verbannen. Gequält schloss er die Augen und befand sich beinahe sofort wieder im Spa. 

Die Augen geschlossen, seine Lippen sanft auf die des jungen Slowenen gepresst, während alles in ihm verrückt gespielt hatte. Nachdem jeglicher Widerstand ausgeblieben war, hatte Daniel neuen Mut gefasst und angefangen, behutsam an dessen Lippen zu knabbern. 

Dann war die harte Realität über ihn hereingebrochen und er hatte gespürt, wie Domen erstarrte. Wie sich seine Hände, die sich vorher schwach an seine Oberarme geklammert hatten, verkrampften, nicht um ihn näher zu sich heranzuziehen, wie er im ersten Moment glückselig gedacht hatte, sondern um ihn wegzustoßen. 

„Scheiße!“ Schwer atmend hatte Domen ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen angesehen, während Daniels Hoffnung in sich zusammengefallen war. Abwartend hatte er dagestanden, in der Hoffnung, dass Domen irgendetwas sagen würde. Irgendetwas, was die Situation für ihn erträglicher gemacht hätte. Dass er sich an sein Versprechen halten würde, nicht wegzurennen. „Was zur Hölle soll das?!“, hatte er gefragt. Kalkweiß im Gesicht hatte er ihn mit seinem Blick angestarrt. Anklagend? Wütend? Fassungslos? Entsetzt? Daniel hatte es nicht genau zuordnen können, doch irgendwie war es eine Mischung aus alldem gewesen. 

„Domen, ich- Es tut mir leid, das-“ 

„Nein!“, war Domen fast ängstlich zurückgewichen, als er auf ihn zugehen wollte, um sich zu entschuldigen. Ihn zu beruhigen. Ihm zu sagen, dass es okay war, wenn er seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Doch mit Daniels Versuch war Leben in den jungen Slowenen gekommen. Panisch hatte er sich umgedreht, war zur Tür gerannt und hatte wie ein verrückter an der Klinke gerüttelt, die seinen Fluchtweg nicht hatte freigeben wollen. 

Dass er selbst es gewesen war, der sie beide noch vor wenigen Momenten zusammen eingeschlossen hatte, hatte er komplett vergessen. Domen hatte nur weggewollt, so schnell wie möglich. 

Panisch war Daniel dem jungen Slowenen hinterhergegangen, achtete jedoch darauf, einen Sicherheitsabstand einzuhalten. „Domen, lass mich erklären! Ich- Es tut mir leid, wirklich! Ich wollte nicht einfach so…über dich herfallen…“, war es aus ihm herausgesprudelt, in der Hoffnung, Domen würde ihm vielleicht zuhören. Doch stattdessen hatte er nur heftiger an der Tür gerüttelt und Daniel hatte aufgegeben. Eingesehen, dass er Domen momentan nicht erreichen konnte. Also hatte er das einzige getan, was er in diesem Moment hatte tun können: Den Schlüssel aufgehoben, den Domen hatte fallen lassen, als er ihn geküsst hatte, den Slowenen bestimmt beiseitegeschoben, dabei die Tatsache ignoriert, dass er bei seiner Berührung kurz zusammenzuckte, die Tür aufgeschlossen und aufgestoßen. Dann war er zurückgetreten und hatte den Weg freigemacht. 

Stumm hatte Domen sein Tun beobachtet. Als sein Fluchtweg endlich offen war, hatte er kurz gezögert. Ihre Blicke waren ineinander hängen geblieben, dann hatte Domen die Flucht ergriffen und Daniel mit einem riesigen Scherbenhaufen allein gelassen. 

Er wusste nicht einmal, ob es sich lohnte ihn wieder zusammenzusetzen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht- Da ist einfach nichts mehr. Da ist nur diese übermächtige Leere, die jegliches Gefühl verschluckt. Und vielleicht, vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach damit abfinden. Keine Ahnung… es ist okay so“, beendete Daniel zögerlich seine Erzählung, während er einen Tannenzapfen zerpflückte, der auf dem Dach gelandet war. 

Ruhig hatte Anders Daniels Worten gelauscht. Mit jedem Wort war Anders Wut auf den Slowenen dabei gewachsen. Das war alles so falsch. „Nein, ist es nicht. Ich könnte diesen Starrkopf in Stücke reißen!“

„Lass ihn in Ruhe! Das hat er nicht verdient. Was nicht ist, kann man nicht erzwingen. Du hast dir da was eingeredet Anders, sieh es ein“, seufzte Daniel schwermütig in die Nacht. 

„Wieso nimmst du diesen Idioten auch noch in Schutz?!“, blitzte Anders ihn aufgebracht von der Seite an. 

„Weil ich es war, der Domen total überfordert hat. Er hat das nicht kommen sehen“, antwortete Daniel ruhig. 

„Dann ist er nicht nur ein Idiot, sondern auch noch ein absoluter Blödmann. Wie hat er das bitte nicht kommen sehen können?“, schnaubte Anders empört. 

„Man Anders. Domen ist siebzehn. Keine Ahnung, ob er sich schon jemals Gedanken um so etwas wie Beziehungen gemacht hat. Außerdem hätte ich es wissen können, du hast ihn nicht gesehen, als er das schwule Pärchen gesehen hat. Da-“

„Ja und das ist auch verdammt nochmal besser für den kleinen Drecksack!“, unterbrach Anders seinen Freund aufgebracht.

„Anders!“

„Was?! Wer hat dir danach erzählt, er hätte keine Probleme mit Schwulen?! Ehrlich, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du diesen Arsch auch noch verteidigst“, verschränkte Anders die Arme neben ihm, während Daniel so langsam der Geduldsfaden platzte. 

„Ich sagte dir schon, dass es meine Schuld war. Ich hätte ihn ja nicht gleich packen und küssen müssen. Das ist schon einmal schiefgegangen. Ich bin derjenige, der es hätte besser wissen müssen“, erklärte er Anders betont ruhig, der neben ihm schnaubte. 

„Von wegen. Diese Flasche-“

„Anders! Jetzt hör auf, ihn so zu nennen!“, fuhr Daniel ihn wütend an, als er registrierte, dass sich auf Anders Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln gestohlen hatte. 

„Na bitte, so leer und gefühllos kann es in dir nicht aussehen. Immerhin kannst du immer noch Energie dafür aufbringen, den kleinen Schwachkopf zu verteidigen“, grinste er Daniel gönnerhaft entgegen, der sich brummelnd abwandte. „Aber ernsthaft jetzt: Hör nur ein einziges Mal im Leben auf deinen besten Freund, dem du, nur so nebenbei, einen einjährigen Erholungstrip für all die grauen Haare und strapazierten Nerven schuldest, und hak die ganze Sache noch nicht ab.“ 

„Ich weiß nicht, als ich das letzte Mal auf dich gehört habe, lief es nicht allzu gut für mich“, wandte sich Daniel ab. 

„Das ähm…okay. Dann hör eben auf deine Mutter, wenn es dir damit bessergeht“, erwiderte er kurzer Hand ohne darüber nachzudenken. Anders war sich einfach so sicher! Er hasste den Slowenen dafür, was er Daniel mit seiner Reaktion angetan hatte, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er in diesem Alter reagiert hätte. Und Daniel durfte einfach nicht aufgeben. Nicht, wenn noch die Chance bestand, dass der Slowene sich vielleicht wieder in den Griff bekam und sie zumindest Freunde bleiben konnte. Auch, wenn er Daniels Sicht nicht verstehen konnte, nicht komplett nachvollziehen konnte, was er in dem Slowenen sah. Irgendetwas würde es schon sein, dass ihm vielleicht entging und in einem Punkt war er sich sicher: dem kleinen Narren lag etwas an seinem Freund. Die Frage war nur, ob es reichte, dass er sich überwinden konnte. 

„Wieso weißt du, was meine Mutter sagt?“, misstrauisch beäugte er Anders, der ihn wie die Unschuld vom Lande angrinste. 

„Möglicherweise haben wir uns zu Silvester unterhalten…? Und vielleicht, aber wirklich nur vielleicht, ich meine, im unwahrscheinlichsten Fall, hat sie mir und ein paar der anderen Jungs Karten gelegt?“, unsicher sah Anders ihn an und hatte Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als Daniel seinen Kopf peinlich berührt gegen die Stange vor sich stieß. 

„Diese Frau kann man keine fünf Minuten allein lassen!“, stöhnte er laut. 

„Ja, aber sie weiß, wovon sie redet. Davon bin ich überzeugt“, gab er selbstbewusst von sich und Daniel verkniff sich die Frage, was ihn da so sicher machte. Manchmal war weniger einfach mehr.

„Jetzt lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen. Die vermissen ihren Champion bestimmt schon und die Stimmung hier ist echt - verzeih, wenn ich es so radikal ausdrücke - deprimierend“, zog Anders ihn auf die Beine und trieb ihn vor sich her. „Du musst wieder unter Menschen, als Einsiedler gibst du ne ganz schlechte Figur ab. Und jetzt erzähl mal, was war das für ein Gefühl ganz oben zu stehen?“ 

Seufzend lief Daniel Anders hinterher und erzählte, wie es ihm auf dem Podium gegangen war. Er war Anders dankbar, dass er war, wie er war und versuchte, ihn abzulenken. Nur die Tatsache, dass er sich die ganze Zeit auf das Treffen mit Domen gefreut hatte, während jeder hatte mit ihm sprechen wollen und er einfach keinen klaren Gedanken hatte fassen können, ließ er aus. 

„Und dann sind diese, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht fünfzig Menschen? aufgestanden und haben laut Heja Norge gesungen! Für mich! Das ist so verrückt! Dabei hab ich nichts weiter gemacht, als ganz passabel zu springen!“, schwärmte Daniel, als sie das Treppenhaus hinunter liefen. „Das ist mir bisher noch nie- Au!“, stoppte Daniel, der in Anders gerannt war, weil der plötzlich stehengeblieben war. „Wieso gehst du nicht – Oh.“

Erstarrt sah er in die ebenso überraschten Augen von Domen, der stocksteif vor ihnen stand und kein Wort herausbrachte. 

„Domen“, nickte Anders dem jungen Slowenen finster zu und riss ihn aus seiner Trance. 

„Anders“, erwiderte Domen, starrte dabei jedoch ausschließlich Daniel an. Kurz öffnete sich sein Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen. 

Sich vielleicht entschuldigen oder zumindest sagen, dass es schon okay war, dass er einfach nur völlig überfordert gewesen war, dachte Daniel hoffnungsvoll. Doch stattdessen wandte Domen seinen Blick peinlich berührt auf den Boden, drängelte sich wortlos an den beiden vorbei ins Treppenhaus und rannte die Treppen runter, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. 

Betrübt lauschte Daniel den Schritten, die durchs Treppenhaus hallten, bis sie verstummten. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Anders um, der ihn voller Wut ansah: „Warum noch mal sollte ich aufhören, ihn als Arsch zu bezeichnen?! Ich fürchte, du musst mir das nochmal erklären…“


	19. Domen- Innsbruck - Day of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleurie - Hurricane
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZcf3oXfz5k

„Wir danken Ihnen also, Mr. Jensen und natürlich Ihrem Team von Ford, dass Sie uns den heutigen Nachmittag ermöglichen und freuen uns, auf ein unterhaltsames, aber auch lehrreiches Fahrtsicherheitstraining“, schüttelte Goran dem kleinen untersetzten Mann mit der dicken altmodischen Hornbrille, die seine Augen wie Käfer wirken ließen, die Hand. Mr. Jensen der sich im mittleren Alter befand, lächelte ihnen schüchtern entgegen. „Und bevor ich Ihnen jetzt das Feld überlasse noch einige kurze Anmerkungen zum heutigen Tagesplan.“

Domen, der angestrengt lauschte und versuchte, sich auf Gorans Worte zu konzentrieren, rieb sich über die müden Augen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Denn seit gestern hatte er das Gefühl, das Leben zog an ihm vorbei und er fühlte sich wie ein Zuschauer, der aus der Ferne alles beobachtete. Fühlte sich unangenehm fest in Watte gepackt. Nur ab und an, drang ein Fetzen zu ihm vor. Begleitet vom Rauschen in seinen Ohren, wenn sein Puls anstieg. Das Gefühl von einer unsichtbaren Macht mitgerissen zu werden gegen die er nichts unternehmen konnte. 

Sie waren vor knapp einer Stunde im Hotel in Innsbruck angekommen und beinahe sofort hatte Goran sie ins Konferenzzimmer zitiert, um den heutigen Tagesplan zu besprechen. Den Tagesplan für ihren freien Tag, wohlbemerkt. Irgendwie hatte Domen sich unter „frei“ ein bisschen was Anderes als Goran vorgestellt. 

„Nachbesprechungen heute für alle mit mir gleich im Anschluss, einzeln natürlich, sprecht euch ab, wer zuerst will. Domen, Andrej erwartet dich gleich im Anschluss in Raum 002. Einfach den Gang runter über die Brücke, durch das kleine Foyer und dann scharf nach links. Für dich wird es dann morgen die Nachbesprechung geben“, fuhr Goran fort und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wurde Domen hellhörig. 

„Wieso denn erst morgen?“, verlangte er misstrauisch zu wissen. War ja nicht so, dass er das Springen gewonnen hatte, dachte Domen fast automatisch und bereute es beinahe sofort wieder. Daniel tauchte vor ihm auf. Lächelnd. Auf dem Weg zum Podium. Sein Puls stieg an. Mühsam riss er sich von dem Bild los. Zwang sich, sich wieder ganz auf Goran zu konzentrieren. 

„Du bist gut gesprungen, Junge. Da waren nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Es reicht völlig aus, wenn wir uns morgen vor der Quali damit befassen“, erwiderte Goran sachlich und beobachtete besorgt, wie Domens Gesicht sich verfinsterte. 

„Und woher soll ich dann wissen, auf was ich beim Training heute achten soll?“, verlangte er von seinem Trainer zu wissen, in einem Tonfall, der deutlich zeigte, dass er glaubte, Goran habe nicht mehr alle Sprungschuhe im Schrank. Immerhin hatte er vor, seinen Tag im Kraftraum auch sinnvoll zu nutzen. 

„Ahja, deine Frage bringt mich gleich zum nächsten Punkt: Keiner von euch wird heute auch nur eine Zehe über die Schwelle des Kraftraumes setzen-“ 

„WAS?!“, entwich es Domen entsetzt und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich. 

Goran ignorierte den Einwurf und fuhr fort: „-und Nejc nicht mal wegen Imitationsübungen anhauchen. Regeneration ist das Zauberwort des heutigen Tages. Entspannen. Wir haben erst Halbzeit. Ich will, dass ihr heute mal ein bisschen runterkommt und euch den Großteil des Tages anderen Dingen als dem Springen widmet. Morgen legen wir dann mit neuer Energie wieder los. Sieht da jemand ein Problem?“ 

Ja, allerdings! Er sah eins. Was sollte das? Hatte Goran etwa zu lang an den Räucherstäbchen von Andrej geschnüffelt?! Völlig erstarrt vom Trainingsverbot saß Domen auf seinem Platz. Das würde er nicht aushalten, wenn er nicht trainieren durfte. Panik machte sich breit, die Domen versuchte, irgendwie wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, während er sich zwang ruhig auf seinem Platz zu sitzen und den Kopf zu schüttelten. 

Zufrieden nickte Goran. Er wusste, dass es genau das Richtige für sein Team, vor allem aber für Domen war. Der jüngste Prevc Spross war zwar nicht unbedingt bekannt für seine ausgeglichene Persönlichkeit, aber so angespannt wie in den letzten Tagen hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Langsam fragte er sich, ob die Tournee mit ihrem ganzen Rattenschwanz an Erwartungen, Enttäuschungen, Presse und dergleichen nicht vielleicht doch etwas viel für einen Siebzehnjährigen waren. Allein deswegen war es ihm wichtig, dass Domen seine Arbeit mit Andrej fortsetzte. Er wollte nicht riskieren, einen zweiten Rok Benkovič zu erschaffen. 

Tief durchatmend starrte Domen auf den Tisch vor sich und ließ sich tiefer in seinen Stuhl gleiten. Er brauchte etwas zu tun. Etwas, das über Augen zu machen und sich in Blei zu verwandeln hinausging, so viel war klar. Die Stunde bei Andrej würde sowieso schon nervenaufreibend genug werden, wieso musste Goran ihm seinen einzigen Lichtblick am heutigen Tag nehmen, dachte Domen verzweifelt, als sich eine Hand unerwartet in sein Blickfeld schob. Desorientiert starrte er in Cenes Gesicht, der ihn stirnrunzelnd anstarrte. „Sag mal, ist alles klar bei dir?“

„Bestens. Was soll sein?“, murrte Domen gereizt, während in seinem Hinterkopf automatisch der Film startete, den er seit gestern Abend praktisch in Endlosschleife sah, der nur schwer zu stoppen war. Daniel direkt vor ihm. Seine blaugrünen Augen, die ihn hoffnungsvoll angesehen hatten, bevor er seine Lippen auf die seinen gelegt hatte und einmal durch Domens geordnete Welt gewirbelt war. Domen wurde heiß und kalt, wenn er daran dachte und verdrängte entschieden die Bilder des letzten Abends. Nervös sah er Cene an, hoffte dass er nichts bemerkt hatte. Es beunruhigte ihn zutiefst, dieses Gefühl, dass die Erinnerung in ihm auslöste. Er konnte darüber nicht nachdenken. Er musste es einfach ignorieren.   
Irgendwann würde es sich von allein wieder legen. Hatte Cene ihn gerade etwas gefragt?

„Was ist jetzt?“ - „Was soll sein?“, fragte Domen und würde seinem Verlangen gern nachgeben, sein Hirn mit der Tischplatte zu bearbeiten, nur damit es ruhe gab. Normal. Er wollte sich normal benehmen und sich nicht auch noch für die nächste Fahrt in die Klapsmühle vordrängeln.

„Du benimmst dich so komisch“, beäugte Cene seinen jüngeren Bruder misstrauisch. 

„Das sagt ihr doch ständig. Domen, jetzt benimm dich nicht so kindisch. Kannst du dich nicht einmal zurückhalten, Domen? Mit dir kann man sich nirgends blicken lassen. Musstest du das jetzt unbedingt sagen?“, äffte er seine Brüder nach. Er konnte jetzt niemanden gebrauchen, der sich neugierig nach seinem Befinden erkundigte. Nicht, wenn er sich selbst gerade so erfolgreich dagegen wehrte. 

„Noch komischer, meine ich. Immerhin hast du heute das Frühstück ausgelassen, das verpasst du doch nie“, wunderte Cene sich leise. 

„Und dann war er heute schon vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen. Ganz ohne mein Zutun“, mischte sich Anže ein, der ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte. 

„Was?!?“, überrascht sah Cene zwischen den beiden hin und her, als Goran sie kurz warnend ansah, bevor er sich wieder Jensen zuwandte, der ihnen die spezielle Technik der Autos, mit denen sie am Nachmittag unterwegs sein würden, vorführte. 

„Und wo ich so drüber nachdenke… du warst heute sogar der erste am Auto“, bemerkte Cene.

„Ja, hat meine Taschen verstaut ohne zu murren…“, trötete Anže ins selbe Horn und beide starrten sich an, als hätten sie soeben das Bernsteinzimmer gefunden. Domen dagegen sah demonstrativ zu Jensen, der nervös an seiner Krawatte zupfte, während er auf irgendwelche technischen Zeichnungen an der Wand zeigte, als Cene eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte. Wütend schlug er sie weg. 

„Krank ist er nicht. Also, Bruderherz: Wieso so vorbildlich?“, stieß Cene ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite.   
„Vielleicht will er nächstes Jahr mehr Weihnachtsgeschenke. Dem Weihnachtsmann wird sein ungezogenes Verhalten kaum entgangen sein“, kicherte Anže leise. 

Vielleicht war er aber auch nur ein kleiner Feigling, schallte es plötzlich durch Domens Hirn und die Worte prallten von seiner Schädelwand wie der Ball eines Flipperspiels. Veranstalteten einen riesigen Lärm. Wurden zu undeutlichem Getöse. 

Unmerklich schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um den Ansturm auf sein Hirn zu stoppen und drehte sich zu Cene und Anže, die immer noch über seine seltsame Verwandlung diskutierten. „…-klich, da geht es um Frauen?!“, zweifelnd runzelte Anže die Stirn und betrachtete Domen kritisch, wie ein Wissenschaftler seine Versuchsratte unter dem Mikroskop. 

„Oder aber, ich dachte, es sei förderlicher Goran nicht weiter zu reizen“, mischte sich Domen wieder in die Unterhaltung ein, die eine unangenehme Wendung genommen hatte. Cene sollte seine dämlichen Theorien bloß für sich behalten. Er hatte ja gesehen, wo das hinführen konnte, dachte er unbehaglich. 

_WALDMÄDCHEN_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, holte in der nächsten Minute den verpassten Schlag wieder ein. Sein Puls fuhr Achterbahn. 

„Sicher, das erklärt auch die unbändige Freude über die Erlaubnis zum Chillen“, bemerkte Anže sarkastisch. Stumm nickte Cene neben ihm und ließ Domen nicht aus den Augen. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was sein Bruder mit sich herumschleppte, immerhin hatte er den sehnsüchtig-nachdenklichen Blick, der dem Ehepaar Freund gegolten hatte, noch nicht vergessen. 

„Man kann eben nicht alles auf einmal haben“, murmelte Domen, zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Möglichst lässig lehnte er sich zurück und wandte sich von seinen beiden Teamkollegen ab. Jensen war immer noch dabei, durch seine mit liebevoller Langeweile ausgestatteten Folien zu klicken und so sehr er auch versuchte, sich auf den Vortrag zu konzentrieren, Jensen konnte das dumpfe Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nicht vertreiben. 

_Unsicherheit. Banges Warten. Grün. Blätter im schwachen Licht. Papier in seiner Hand. Zweifel._ Unbarmherzig zog es ihn in einen Strudel, voller Bruchstücke aus Bildern und Gefühlen, die seinem übermüdeten Geist entwischten und sich in den Vordergrund drängten. 

Verzweifelt nach Halt suchend, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, spielte mit dem Stift in seiner schwitzenden Hand, atmete tief durch. Versuchte irgendetwas zu finden, dass es aufhören ließ. Damit er sich einreden konnte, es wäre alles wie immer. 

Er betrachtete Jurij und Jernej, deren Augen beim Anblick der Ausführungen und Bilder der Präsentation glänzend leuchteten. Für die beiden Motorsportfans hätte man keine bessere Freizeitbeschäftigung finden können. 

Anže und Cene hatten sich wieder ihrem Vier-gewinnt Spiel zugewandt. Rechts gegenüber von ihm saß Peter. Er malte ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken mit seinem Fingernagel irgendwelche Linien auf den Tisch. Wirkte zerknirscht. Seine Lippen hatte er fest aufeinandergepresst, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Seine Nase unzufrieden gerümpft. Domen fragte sich, was ihn so beschäftigen könnte, dass er den Ausführungen nicht folgte. Normalerweise sog Peter doch jedes Wort auf, dass auch in noch so uninteressanten Kontexten fiel. Domen dachte darüber nach, wie Peter es über sich brachte, selbst den größten Zeitverschwendungen, Interesse entgegen zu heucheln. 

Da sah Peter zu ihm auf. Was, formte er lautlos mit seinen Lippen und starrte ihn an. Domen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Nichts. Es war nichts. Alles in bester Ordnung. Wie sollte es auch sonst sein? 

Seufzend starrte Domen auf seine Uhr. Noch knapp zwanzig Minuten, dann sollte er bei Andrej antreten. 

„…damit wären wir dann so weit durch und wir können auch gleich mit der ersten Analyse anfangen. Sucht euch aus, wer beginnt“, verkündete Goran und beendete damit ihr Meeting. Erleichtert seufzten Cene und Anže neben ihm auf, die jeden Millimeter ihres einzigen Blattes inzwischen aufgebraucht hatten. 

Während sich Jurij gleich freiwillig als erster meldete, ging der Rest schwatzend zur Tür. Nur Domen ließ sich Zeit, spürte, wie alles in ihm sich verspannte, während er durch den Türrahmen auf den Gang starrte. 

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Gern hätte er in diesem Zimmer gewartet bis er zu Andrej musste, doch Nejc, ihr Co-Trainer sah ihn warnend an. Dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, über das Kraftraumverbot zu diskutieren. Sie konnten sich schließlich schlecht den ganzen Tag vor der Tür postieren und da der Bereich für Hotelgäste frei zugänglich war… 

Domen trat durch die Tür. Tat langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderem. _Beichtete._ Sein schwerer Atem musste für jeden deutlich hörbar sein. _Verlor den Faden._ Zwei Männer neben ihm. Im Anzug. Diskutierend. _Schrie frustriert seine Unzufredenheit heraus._ Auf der Linken Seite. Den Flur runter, am Ende des Ganges eine Frau. Telefonierend umherlaufend. _Trieb Daniel in die Enge. Ohne Rücksicht._ Rechts schwarze Joggingjacken. Die Nordamerikaner. Lachend. _Forderte Vertrauen ein_. Weiter hinten rot-graue Jacken. Ein Pärchen. Händchenhaltend. _Seine Hand an Daniels Wange. Spürte weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern._

„Scheiße! Musst du mich so erschrecken?!“

Besorgt blieb Peter stehen, der seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, weil dieser offenbar so in Gedanken versunken war, dass er ihn nicht gehört hatte. „Ist alles klar bei dir? Hast du mich nicht gehört?“

„Ich ähm… war abgelenkt“, gab Domen zu, bevor er weiterlief. Er konnte nicht hier im Gang herumstehen, wo sich alle aufhielten. 

„Jetzt warte doch mal!“, rief Peter ihm hinterher und beeilte sich, seinen Bruder wieder einzuholen. „Dein Gespräch mit Daniel ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen, was?“ 

_Weil du es bist. Wut. Verständnislosigkeit. Du bist es Butterprinzessin. Überraschung._

„Ähm…es… ist kompliziert“, antwortete Domen und bemühte sich nach allen Kräften, seine wild herumwirbelnden Gedanken- und Gefühlsfetzen von sich zu schieben. Sich auf Peter zu konzentrieren, der direkt neben ihm stand. Seinen Mund bewegte. Etwas sagte. „Entschuldige, was?“ 

Beunruhigt packte Peter seinen Bruder am Arm, zog ihn das kleine Foyer, in dem sich eine Bar mit mehreren Sitzecken befand. Führte ihn in eine abgeschottete Ecke. „Was ist da los bei dir und Daniel? Du bist so unkonzentriert. Fahrig“, starrte er seinen Bruder an. „Steckst du in Schwierigkeiten? Oder Daniel?“ 

„Was? Nein. Nichts. Ich…hab einfach nur schlecht geschlafen. Anžes hat sich benommen wie ein Sägewerk zur Hochsaison“, antwortete Domen ausweichend und starrte die Wand an. 

„Aber wenn du in irgendwas verwickelt bist-“ – 

„In was soll ich denn verwickelt sein?!“ – 

„Oder irgendetwas anderes vor sich geht-“ – 

„Hast du zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen?“, unterbrach Domen seinen Bruder nervös. Er hatte Angst, dass er etwas ahnte. Dass er hinter Daniels Geheimnis gekommen war. Er hatte es keinem erzählt, aber wenn sie irgendwer gesehen hatte? Panisch sah er sich um. Niemand schien sich für sie zu interessieren. 

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es hier um viel mehr geht. Krankhafter Ehrgeiz, der Wunsch sich zu beweisen und Verzweiflung haben schon ne Menge Menschen dazu getrieben, Dummheiten zu machen“, antwortete Peter finster und ein Schatten schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. 

„Was willst du andeuten?“, flüsterte Domen angriffslustig. 

„Ich will gar nichts andeuten Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wenn irgendetwas ist, ich da bin“, ruderte Peter zurück. Ihm war einfach nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass es etwas gab, dass Domen so voll und ganz vereinnahmte. Ihn nervös machte. Das ließ bei ihm alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Und er hatte Sorge, dass das für alle beteiligten in einer Katastrophe enden könnte. Er wollte die zahlreich vorhandenen Möglichkeiten nicht einmal denken, aber von Doping bis Magersucht spukten gerade sehr viele Szenarien in seinem Hirn herum. Und Domen redete ja nicht. 

„Schon klar, wenn ich jemanden zum Taschentücher reichen brauche, bist du der erste, der es erfährt, Pero“, murmelte Domen immer noch sauer auf seinen Bruder. Er war sich sicher, dass er wusste, was gerade in dessen Hirn vor sich ging und er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er diese Möglichkeiten in Bezug auf Daniel auch nur in Betracht zog. Deswegen beschloss er, den Fokus ihres Gesprächs ein wenig zu verschieben: „Was ist mit dir?“ 

„Was soll mit mir sein?“ – 

„Über was hast du da vorhin so angestrengt nachgedacht?“, wollte Domen wissen und bemerkte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen seines Bruders.

„Nur…Ach, nicht so wichtig. Du, ich muss los. Hab Mina versprochen, sie noch vor dem Mittag anzurufen“, ließ Peter ihn stehen. 

Ungläubig sah Domen ihm nach. Dabei blieb sein Blick an einem Spiegel hängen, der ihm direkt gegenüber hing. Erstarrt landete sein Blick in Daniels Augen, die ihn unsicher musterten. Domen schluckte. Sein Mund brannte. _Waldmädchen. Butterprinzessin. Ein Geheimnis. Ein Kuss. Schock. Starre. Ruhe. Sturm. Laut. Leise. Lauf. Bleib. Gebrochene Versprechen. Bedauern. Lauf! Tu es nicht. Bitte! Lauf! Lauf! LAUF!_

„Nicht müde! Mama böse“, rannte ein kleiner Junge in den Raum. Holte Domen aus seinem Strudel wieder zurück in die Realität. Sperrte das Chaos wieder in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns. Automatisch richtete er sich ein Stück auf, straffte die Schultern, wandte seinen Blick ab. Ignorierte die aufsteigende Übelkeit in seinem Magen. Er wusste, was er hier tat. Sah es an Daniels Reaktion, der leicht zusammenzuckte und sich ebenfalls abwandte. Aber Domen konnte einfach nicht anders. Er überließ sich ganz seinem fast übermächtigen Fluchtinstinkt. Nur der Gedanke, keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen zu wollen, hinderte ihn daran, nicht die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu rennen. 

Tosen begleitete ihn den ganzen Weg zu Andrej. Sein Puls hämmerte nervös in den Ohren, bildete ein Duett mit seinem Atem, während seine schweißnassen Hände zitternd dirigierten. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er den Raum 002, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Fahrig fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Scheiße!“, schrie er in die Stille und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand. Wieso hatte er das getan? Er wusste es nicht. Tief durchatmend versuchte er, seinen Körper dazu zubringen runterzufahren. Aber er schaffte es einfach nicht. Nicht so. Er musste sich anders abreagieren. Irgendetwas tun, dachte er, als sich die Tür öffnete und Andrej den Raum betrat. Überrascht starrte er Domen an. 

„Du bist heute aber pünktlich“, begrüßte er Domen, nachdem er kurz auf seine Uhr gesehen hatte. 

„Können wir dann loslegen?“, überging der junge Slowene die Bemerkung, verschränkte seine Arme und starrte seinen Mentaltrainer ungeduldig an.

„So viel Motivation hat man doch gern“, grinste er ihm entgegen. Andrej war sich natürlich bewusst, dass das nichts mit Motivation zu tun hatte, allerdings war er heute viel zu gut gelaunt, um sich von einem unausgeglichenen Teenager provozieren zu lassen. „Dann wollen wir mal. Bitte nach dir“, rückte Andrej seinen Schal zurück und hielt Domen die Tür auf. 

„Was wird das?!“, fragte er entsetzt. Sie blieben nicht hier? Er musste wieder raus?

„Vorausgesetzt, dass du dich heute noch bewegst, Mentaltraining. Und nachdem wir festgestellt haben, dass geschlossene Räume dich eher unruhig werden lassen, versuchen wir heute einfach mal etwas anderes. Also: Hopp Hopp“, klatschte Andrej ungeduldig in die Hände. 

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen setzte Domen sich in Bewegung. „Was genau beinhaltet denn deine neue Methode?“ Er musste sich ablenken. Musste zuallererst schnellstens hier raus, wenn sie schon nicht in dem Zimmer bleiben konnten. Weg von den unzähligen Möglichkeiten Daniel zu begegnen. 

„Ach, das wird dir gefallen. Und heute ist genau das richtige Wetter dafür“, traten sie gemeinsam aus der Eingangstür des Hotels heraus. Domen war sich dabei gar nicht sicher, ob ihm das wirklich gefallen würde. Erleichtert atmete Domen auf, als sie das Hotel hinter sich ließen. Hatte das Gefühl, einen Teil seiner Last verloren zu haben. Trotzdem hielt er seinen Blick gesenkt, während Andrej sich wegen des Wetters überschlug und jedes Detail der Landschaft kommentieren musste. Erst als die Betonstraße sich in einen ungepflasterten Feldweg verwandelte, sah Domen auf. 

Diesmal kam das Rauschen nicht aus seinem Inneren. Tosend fuhr der Wind durch die Zweige, die sich unter seiner Kraft bogen. Selbst die Stämme hatten dem nichts entgegenzusetzen und beugten sich ächzend und knarrend, während es unter den Baumkronen ruhig blieb. Nichts deutete auf die Kräfte hin, die hoch über den Baumwipfeln an den Zweigen zerrte. Beinahe hysterisch lachte Domen auf. Wohin hätten sie auch sonst gehen sollen?

„Ich dachte mir, wir nutzen deine Affinität zum Wald und zapfen so die Energien direkt an“, erklärte Andrej stolz und verließ den Feldweg. „Das sollte uns bei den folgenden Sitzungen helfen.“ 

_Waldmädchen._

Auf Autopilot geschalten, folgte er Andrej, der sie immer tiefer hineinführte, während der junge Slowene versuchte zu verdrängen, dass sie im Wald waren, was angesichts der Zweige und Sträucher gar nicht so einfach war. Er richtete seinen Fokus fest auf den Boden. Ein Bein nach dem anderen. Nur darauf konzentrierte er sich, dann würde er die nächste Stunde schon irgendwie überleben, dachte er verbittert und schluckte die Wut, die sich langsam in ihm aufbaute hinunter. 

„Das ist doch perfekt, oder was sagst du?“, zufrieden stoppte Andrej nach einer Weile auf einer kleinen Lichtung. 

„Wenn du meinst“, zuckte Domen lustlos mit den Schultern, bemühte sich darum, möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken. Nicht auszuflippen und seinem Unterbewusstsein, dass verflucht hinterhältig war und jede Schwäche ausnutzte, nicht das Ruder zu überlassen. 

„Konzentrieren wir uns auf die Energie des Waldes. Die Ruhe und den Frieden“, begann Andrej mit einer komischen Singsang Stimme, die Domen laut aufschnaufen ließ. Fehlte nur noch der Vollmond und die Anleitung für den nächsten Regentanz, dachte er, während Andrej die Hände ausgestreckt hielt, irgendetwas erfühlte, wie er es nannte, und sich schließlich auf einem Baumstamm setzte. „Wir suchen uns einen Platz in der Mitte des Gleichgewichts. Lassen uns fallen in dieses harmonische Paradies, machen es uns bequem-“

„-auf dem kalten harten Boden“, murmelte Domen und ließ sich widerwillig auf den Boden plumpsen. 

„Wir lassen unsere Anspannung los. Unsere Sorgen und werden ruhig. Die Atmung passt sich dem gleichmäßigem Hin- und Herschwanken der Bäume an“, fuhr Andrej fort und hielt seinen Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, während Domen sich fragte, ob Goran vielleicht heimlich einen Exorzismus bei ihm durchführen lassen wollte. Unruhig zappelte er mit seinem Bein und zerbrach ein paar kleinere Zweige, die in seiner Reichweite lagen, mit den Fingern, um so der Stille zu entkommen. „Und auch das Herz beginnt im Gleichklang mit der Natur zu schlagen.“ 

„Während die Haut anfängt zu kompostieren und aus den Ohren Blätter sprießen“, brummte Domen, dessen Nerven kurz davor waren, aufzugeben. 

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du nur hier bist, weil Goran es so will, aber vielleicht schiebst du mal all deine Vorurteile beiseite, springst über deinen Schatten und versuchst es mal ernsthaft, Domen“, bemerkte Andrej und zeigte durch seinen Tonfall deutlich, für wie erwachsen er ihn hielt. 

„Ich hab keine Vorurteile“, giftete er zurück und verschränkte seine Arme. „Das hier ist nur nichts für mich. Ich brauch das nicht zum Springen, im Gegensatz zum Krafttraining.“ 

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast es doch nicht einmal versucht!“, widersprach ihm Andrej, während er seinen Haarzopf löste, um ihn anschließend wieder festzusammenzubinden. 

„Bin ich unsichtbar, oder was? Was glaubst du, wieso ich hier sitze? Ich habe versucht, Kontakt mit dem Wald aufzunehmen, leider keiner unter diesem Anschluss erreichbar. Was soll ich da bitte machen?“, fragte Domen verzweifelt. Er wollte hier weg. Er konnte das nicht. Er hatte sich geirrt. Nicht zum ersten Mal. Nur dieses Mal, wusste er es besser. Er hätte gar nicht erst herkommen dürfen.

„Zunächst mal ein bisschen Geduld aufbringen und nicht gleich aufgeben. Du redest ja auch nicht gleich mit jedem-“ – 

„Pff!“ –

„-und dann einfach mal loslassen. Du bist so verkrampft, das habe ich dir das letzte Mal schon gesagt. Lass den Dingen doch einfach mal ihren Lauf. Geh in dich. Lass es fließen und chill mal ein bisschen“, riet Andrej dem Jungen, während er seine Arme im Takt mit seiner Atmung hob und senkte. Domens Unruhe ließ ihn kalt. Da musste er jetzt durch. Irgendwann musste er sich mit sich selbst auseinandersetzen. Er konnte nicht ewig so weitermachen.

„Fließen lassen?! Du weißt schon, dass wir nichts rauchen dürfen?!“, platzte es ungläubig aus Domen heraus.

„Fließen lassen“, nickte Andrej bestätigend. „Sieh mal: du warst derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass er zum Entspannen in den Wald geht. Versuch dir dieses Gefühl in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sieh dir deine Umgebung an, sie kann dir dabei helfen, deine Mitte zu finden“, erklärte Andrej ihm. 

Aber das war doch davor gewesen! Jetzt war danach. 

„Okay, versuchen wir es anders: Was siehst du?“ 

_Daniel._ „Bäume.“ 

„Ich bin zutiefst beeindruckt. Was noch?“

_Daniel, der ihn besorgt musterte. Daniel, der rannte. Daniel, der ihn mit seinen eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten konfrontierte. Daniel, der glücklich mit Tannenzapfen um sich warf. Daniel, der unsicher vor ihm stand. Daniel, der ihn enttäuscht ansah._ „Ne Menge grün“, antwortete Domen flüsternd. 

„Weiter?“ 

Tief atmete Domen durch. Andrej hatte die Augen geschlossen, saß wie ein kleiner Buddha vor ihm. „Was siehst du noch, Domen?“ 

_Daniel, der stark war. Daniel, der überall war. Daniel, der half. Daniel, der mit allem klar kam. Daniel, der die Probleme aller abpolsterte._ „Baumrinde, die allem trotzt. Überall.“ – „Okay, weiter.“

_Daniel, der ihn resigniert anstarrte. Daniel, der unglücklich war. Daniel, der ein Geheimnis mit sich herumschleppte. Daniel mit einer Maske._ „Angeknackste morsche Äste.“ 

Der Wind frischte auf, eine Böe drang bis zu ihnen auf den Boden vor, irgendwo schrie ein Vogel und Domen wurde von der seltsamen Stimmung mitgezogen. Hinein in einen Strudel seiner Erinnerungen, die sich hochschaukelten. _Rede mit mir, Daniel. Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, Menschen um dich zu haben, die sich Sorgen._ „Eine Futterkrippe. Leer gefressen.“ 

In denen er sich verlor. Seinen Puls in die Höhe trieben. _Waldmädchen._ Sie waren sich fast immer im Wald begegnet. Wieso hatte er nichts gemerkt? Was hatte er getan? Wie sollte das jemals wieder werden? _Was kann so gigantischen Ausmaßes sein, dass es auf keinen Fall aus dem Wald kommen soll? Zur Not werde ich dich eben zu deinem Glück zwingen, Lahmarsch und eines Tages wirst du mich küssen wollen, so dankbar wirst du mir sein._ „Ein Vogelnest. Auf dem Boden. Verweht vom Wind.“ 

Daniel hatte seine Welt aus den Angeln gehoben. Ähnlich wie dieser Sturm heute, der über Nacht noch an Geschwindigkeit aufnehmen sollte. Faszinierend und beängstigend zugleich mit verheerender Wirkung zog er alles in seinen Bann. _Setz einmal im Leben alles auf eine Karte. Ich biete mich hier als Versuchsobjekt an. Ich werde auch nicht davonrennen. So schrecklich kann das gar nicht sein._ „Ein Fuchsbau. Düster. Geheimnisvoll.“

Aber es ging nicht. Überall sah er den Norweger, der ihn mit seinen traurigen Augen anstarrte. Ihn stumm um Verzeihung bat. Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte. _Domen, lass mich erklären! Ich- es tut mir leid, wirklich!_ , hatte Daniel gefleht. _Du kannst nicht einfach so resigniert dastehen und nichts tun! Du solltest aufhören, alles in dich reinzufressen, denn falls du es nicht merkst, es macht dich total kaputt_ , hatte er ihm wütend vorgehalten. _Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht einfach so über dich herfallen._ „Vogelfedern. Eine Menge davon auf dem Boden. Dämlicher Vogel.“

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Auf alles und nichts. Er sah sich in seiner Umgebung um, die so allgegenwärtig von Daniels Präsenz schien. Dabei so ruhig und still vor ihm lag. Harmonisch. Durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Und er? Er saß hier neben diesem Irren, der sich als nächster Dalai-Lama aufführte. „Ende. Sind wir dann fertig?“, funkelte er Andrej an, der aus seinen Gedanken hochschreckte und seelenruhig auf seine Uhr sah. Es war inzwischen fast eine Stunde vergangen. 

Er wollte nicht hier sitzen, mit diesen ganzen Gefühlen von denen er nicht wusste, woher sie kamen, und über sein Leben nachgrübeln. Jetzt war er voll mit allem. All diesen Eindrücken und Gefühlen. Was sollte das?! Er wollte Springen! Er wollte in die Luft, sich vom Wind tragen lassen und sich auf nichts weiter, als seinen Körper konzentrieren müssen.

„Ist doch gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man sich mal drauf einlässt, oder?“, grinste Andrej ihn allen Ernstes von seinem scheiß Baumstamm Elfengleich entgegen. 

Wütend sah er Andrej an. Nicht schlecht?! Er würde es keine Sekunde länger hier aushalten. Unter den wachsamen Blicken von Andrej klopfte er sich den Dreck von den Hosen und sprang auf: „Und was hat es mir jetzt gebracht?!“ 

„Klarheit über das, was dich beschäftigt? Die Möglichkeit, dich mit etwas auseinanderzusetzen“, antwortete Andrej ruhig. Es überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich, dass Domen mit bebenden Schultern vor ihm stand. Er hatte Domen in den letzten Tagen beobachtet, sich überlegt, wie er einen Zugang zu ihm bekam. Er hatte die Veränderung in den letzten Tagen bemerkt, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was dessen Ursache war. Aber das musste er auch nicht. Seine Aufgabe war es, Domen Strategien zur Verfügung zu stellen, um Probleme fixieren und lösen zu können. Dazu gehörte eben auch, nicht alles durch Sport zu kompensieren und das hatte er heute definitiv geschafft, auch wenn Domen das Ergebnis nicht passte. 

„Mein Fokus lag auch vorher schon klar auf dem Sport, Andrej. Dazu brauch ich diesen Hokuspokus nicht“, verschränkte Domen die Arme. Wieso hatte es nicht so bleiben können?! 

„Es geht auch nicht um den Sport, Domen, sondern um dich“, wandte Andrej ein und brachte damit endgültig das Fass zum überlaufen. 

_Hier geht es gerade aber nicht um mich! Sondern um dich!_  
–   
Doch, Domen. Hier geht es um dich. Nur um dich. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte er sich um und seine Beine trugen ihn zuverlässig und ganz automatisch zurück ins Hotel. Er fuhr auf direktem Weg in den Keller. Wenn er noch länger in diesem rastlosen Zustand verbringen würde, würde er durchdrehen. 

Zielstrebig betrat Domen den Raum, der Dunkel vor ihm lag. Erleichtert niemanden angetroffen zu haben, betätigte er den Lichtschalter und lief zielstrebig auf das Laufband zu. Und dann begann er zu rennen. Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Hatte er in den letzten Tagen zu irgendeiner Zeit überhaupt etwas anderes getan? Sein Leben war zu einem endlosen Wettlauf mutiert. Das alles war nur Daniels Schuld! 

Wütend steigerte er sein Tempo. Wieso hatte Daniel etwas gesagt? Seinetwegen hatte er in den letzten Tagen keine Ruhe gehabt! Seinetwegen eckte er überall an! Seinetwegen musste er sich verstecken! Seinetwegen ließen ihn die Geister aus dem Wald nicht los! Waren überall. Quälten ihn mit Bildern, um die er nicht gebeten hatte. Seinetwegen fühlte er sich wie eine billige Kopie seiner selbst. Seinetwegen musste er laufen! 

Schwer atmend stieg Domen vom Laufband und steuerte die Tür an, die ihn zu den Hanteln und Gewichten bringen würde. Gefangen in seinem Tunnel stieß er die Tür auf und blieb überrascht stehen, als er realisierte, dass er nicht ganz so allein war, wie er gedacht hatte. 

„Was machst du denn hier?“, schallte es gleich zweimal durch den Raum. Einmal vorwurfsvoll. Einmal wütend. 

Stumm starrten sie sich in die Augen, bevor der älteste der beiden Brüder seine Langhantel auf den Boden fallen ließ. Das dumpfe Geräusch des Aufpralls schallte durch den Raum. 

„Weiß Goran, was du hier treibst?“, fragte Domen angriffslustig. 

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen“, antwortete Peter finster und wandte sich ab. 

„Was denn? Keinen Anpfiff? Kein Vortrag? Jetzt enttäuschst du mich aber“, stichelte Domen. Der Zug mit Endstation Katastrophe ohne Zwischenhalt nahm Geschwindigkeit auf und Domen ließ sich von diesem Gefühl treiben. Völlig von seiner ziellosen Wut vereinnahmen, die ein Ventil brauchte. 

Peter sah seinen Bruder an. „Was ist los mit dir?“ 

„Mit mir? Du fragst mich, was los ist? Du bist so ein Heuchler“, stieß Domen verächtlich aus. Dabei wurmte es ihn noch mehr, dass Peter dastand und sich nicht provozieren ließ. Sich nicht wehrte. Wo war sein Kampfeswille? _Du kannst nicht einfach so resigniert dastehen und nichts tun!_ „Macht es Spaß, mir Vorträge zu halten? Den Musterspringer zu spielen und alle hinters Licht zu führen? Ja?“ 

„Wieso bist du so wütend?“ - 

„Bist du taub?!“ _Setz einmal im Leben alles auf eine Karte. Ich biete mich hier als Versuchsobjekt an. Ich werde auch nicht davonrennen. So schrecklich kann das gar nicht sein. - Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht einfach so über dich herfallen!_

„Nein, aber ich nehm dir nicht ab, dass du deswegen“, zeigte er auf sich und die Sportgeräte, „gerade völlig ausflippst.“

„Wieso sollte ich deswegen nicht wütend sein?! Du predigst doch scheinheilig absoluten Gehorsam, nur um dich bei der nächstbesten- Au! Was soll das?!“, empört starrte er seinen Bruder an, der ihm soeben eine Packung Taschentücher ins Gesicht geworfen hatte. 

„Daniel.“ - 

„Jetzt lenk nicht von deiner Unfähigkeit ab“, verschränkte Domen die Arme. _Setz einmal im Leben alles auf eine Karte. Ich biete mich hier als Versuchsobjekt an. Ich werde auch nicht davonrennen. So schrecklich kann das gar nicht sein.  
\-   
Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht einfach so über dich herfallen!_

„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige. Du bist sauer auf Daniel, nicht auf-“

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf ihn!“, schrie er Peter an, der nichts verstand. „Es kotzt mich an, dass du- Hör auf damit!“, aufgebracht wehrte er ein weiteres Geschoss ab, indem er es auffing und wütend zu Peter zurückschoss, der nicht weniger Reaktionsschnell war. 

„Nein! Ich lass mich von dir nicht zum Sündenbock für deine Probleme machen, Domen. Irgendwas treibt dich um, aber das bin nicht ich! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Daniel jetzt sauer auf dich ist und-“ 

„Daniel ist aber nicht sauer auf mich! Und genau das ist das Problem“, schrie Domen unbeherrscht hinaus, während Peter überrascht erstarrte. „Er sollte es nämlich sein. Er hat allen Grund dazu. Jede nur mögliche Ausrede. Und was macht er!? Fängt an, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen! Bei mir! Dabei hab ich scheiße gebaut! Ich hab gesagt, es wäre okay. Ich hab ihn angelogen. Direkt ins Gesicht.“ 

Und das obwohl er geahnt hatte, was mit Daniel los war. Wie sonst waren Jay und der Weihnachtsmensch zu erklären, die ständig vor seinem geistigen Auge aufgetaucht waren. Tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein hatte er es gewusst. Wie auch nicht?! _Waldmädchen_ … er war ständig im Wald gewesen. Immer. Und immer war Daniel an seiner Seite gewesen. Aber er hatte seine Scheuklappen ja nicht tief genug ins Gesicht ziehen können, weil er gewusst hatte, dass er damit nicht klarkommen würde. Und dann war er ihm zufällig im Treppenhaus begegnet, hatte Daniel starr vor Schreck angesehen, der Domen mit den Augen verzweifelt angefleht hatte. Und er hatte dagestanden und einfach nichts mehr gewusst. Nur, dass er nicht konnte. 

„Ich war derjenige mit dem Messer, nachdem ich ihn tausendmal versichert habe, dass es okay ist. Ich bin der Ar- WÜRDEST DU JETZT BITTE AUFHÖREN, MIT DIESEN SCHEIßDINGERN ZU WERFEN?! WAS SOLL DAS?!“

„Was das soll? Das frage ich dich! Wieso fragst du nicht nach Taschentüchern, wenn du sie brauchst, du Idiot?!“, fuhr Peter seinen Bruder fassungslos an. Fassungslos, weil er heute Morgen nicht gemerkt hatte, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Fassungslos, weil Domen lieber alles zu Kleinholz verarbeitete, statt zu reden. 

„Hä?“ – 

„Wenn ich Taschentücher brauch, bist du der erste der es erfährt, Pero“, äffte er Domen nach und sah ihn anklagend an. 

„Sagt ja genau der Richtige. Kurze Frage: Galt das Kraftraumverbot nicht für alle?“, fragte Domen unschuldig nach und Peters Gesicht verfinsterte sich. 

„Na dann halt dich mal besser dran, Bruderherz“, bemerkte Peter trocken und bückte sich, um seine Joggingjacke von der Bank aufzuheben. Stumm sah Domen dabei zu, wie Peter seine Sachen packte. Die Stille hüllte ihn ein und seine ganze Wut verpuffte. Er konnte wieder klar denken. Wusste, was plötzlich, was ihn umhertrieb. Und jetzt war da nur noch Enttäuschung. Er war enttäuscht von sich selbst. Hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal zu diesen Menschen gehören würde. 

„Was ist los mit dir, Pero?“ Er wollte wenigstens irgendetwas richtigmachen. 

„Goran findet, dass meine Sprünge wieder besser laufen. Dass wir auf dem richtigen Weg seien“, begann er resigniert zu erzählen. „Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht so ist. Ich tappe nach wie vor im Dunklen. Alle wollen helfen. Denken sich immer neue Sachen aus und ich schaffe es nicht. Wieder und wieder versage ich. Garmisch war… Glück… oder was auch immer, aber keine Verbesserung, Domen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das so noch aushalte.“ 

„Was willst du jetzt tun?“ - 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde gern eine Pause einlegen. Weg von dem ganzen Zirkus. Kopf abschalten, aber es fühlt sich an, als würde ich kapitulieren“, gab Peter geknickt zu. 

„Was sagt Goran dazu?“, wollte Domen wissen und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf die Hantelbank.   
„Ich habs ihm nicht gesagt. Ich schätze, ich ertrage einfach keine weiteren enttäuschten Blicke“, gestand Peter und Domen wusste nur allzu gut, wie es seinem ältesten Bruder gerade ging. 

„Ja, aber du weißt doch selbst am besten, was gut ist. Bringt doch nichts, so weiter zu machen, wenn du das Gefühl hast ne Pause zu brauchen.“

„Ich weiß. Ich schätze, ich drücke mich nur davor, weil ich insgeheim immer noch hoffe, dass morgen der Tag ist, an dem ich es endlich schaffe“, seufzte Peter und starrte aus dem Fenster. 

…

„Hast du schon einmal jemandem was versprochen, ich meine etwas wirklich Wichtiges und es dann gebrochen? So richtig mit Messer im Rücken? Obwohl du nie gedacht hättest, dass du mal zu diesen Personen gehören würdest?“, fragend sah Domen seinen Bruder an. 

„Ähm…ich schätze, ich darf nicht fragen, um was es da konkret geht?“ – 

„Da schätzt du richtig“, bestätigte Domen und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er an den Kuss und Daniels Geständnis dachte. Beschämt schloss er die Augen, als er an seine Reaktion dachte. Er hatte sich benommen, wie Daniel es wohl schon geahnt hatte. „Ich keine Ahnung. Ähm… nehmen wir an, Daniel hat jemanden umgebracht. Aus purer Notwehr, es ging um sein Leben, ja? Und er schleppt dieses Geheimnis mit sich rum. Du merkst wie ihn etwas belastet, drängst ihn, es zu erzählen, versprichst zu helfen und dass es nichts gibt, was dich erschüttern kann. Irgendwann gibt er dann nach, erzählt dir von dem Mord und in deinem Kopf legt sich ein Schalter um. Du benimmst dich genauso, wie er es vorausgesagt hat…Echt fies.“ Was für eine Untertreibung. 

„Ähhh… keine Ahnung. Ich meine, es sollte erlaubt sein, schockiert zu sein… das ist menschlich, oder? Wenn wir in die Enge getrieben werden, wir Angst haben oder unbekanntem gegenüberstehen, holen wir die Messer raus. Urinstinkt, sozusagen. Aber die Frage ist doch: Wie beurteilst du den ähm… Mord heute? Mit etwas Abstand?“, stellte Peter die alles entscheidende Frage. Grübelnd starrte Domen auf seine Finger.

Dachte an seine Erkenntnisse aus dem Wald, die plötzlich irgendwie Sinn ergaben. „Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Es… sollte okay sein. Ich hab völlig übertrieben…ich meine, ich sollte ein Freund sein. Irgendwie damit klarkommen und nicht… Messerschwingend durch die Gegend laufen… aber scheiße... Ich weiß einfach nicht…“, versuchte Domen seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er war sich sicher, dass Daniel seine Entschuldigung annehmen würde. Obwohl er ihn so verletzt hatte. Obwohl er es nicht verdiente.  
Was ihn aber wesentlich mehr Sorgen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, ob er damit klarkommen würde, dass Daniel schwul war und auf ihn… stand. Das war es, was ihn zurückhielt. Warum er es nicht über sich brachte, normal mit Daniel umzugehen, vor ihm wegrannte und damit das Messer munter weiter in den Rücken des Norwegers trieb. Er wollte ihn nicht noch einmal enttäuschen. Das ging einfach nicht. 

Daniel hatte ihn also…geküsst. Es war seltsam es zu denken. Fühlte sich noch komischer an. Schickte Schauer durch seinen Körper. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte oder warum das so ein rotes Tuch für ihn war. Er war zwar nicht schwul, aber eigentlich sollte es doch kein Problem sein, Daniel nett auf diese Tatsache hinzuweisen und dann irgendwie weiterzumachen. 

Wieso fühlte es sich also so komisch an, wenn er darüber nachdachte? Was war da los?


	20. Daniel - Innsbruck - Day of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switchfoot - Sing it out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cm5YH96Tt8

Er war so ein Idiot. Naiv. Gutgläubig. Ein Träumer. Hatte er wirklich einmal gedacht, dass es anders laufen würde? Besser. Akzeptanz? Sicher. Der Weltfrieden war ja schließlich auch nur einen Steinwurf entfernt. 

Konzentriert ging er in die Hocke. 

Er hatte so viel Zeit damit verbracht, über Domen nachzudenken. Über ihn zu reden. Sie hatten miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatten versucht Freunde zu sein. Aber egal wie sehr er es auch versucht hatte diese Freundschaft zu erhalten, war sie doch von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Irgendwann musste er sich ja zu so einem Scheiß hinreißen lassen. Dieses Mal hatte es sogar nur Tage gedauert. Keine Jahre.

Das Brett auf dem er stand, rollte los. Er fixierte Magnus, der darauf wartete ihn in die Luft zu heben.   
Und jetzt? Musste er irgendwie weitermachen. Sich voll auf den Sport konzentrieren. Es würde vielleicht schwerer werden, als das letzte Mal, aber er würde es schaffen. Er würde drüber hinwegkommen. Hoffentlich. Irgendwann. 

Er stieß sich ab. Spürte wie starke Arme ihn um die Hüfte packten. Ihn nach oben katapultierten. Er richtete seinen Blick stur geradeaus. 

Es durfte einfach nicht wie das letzte Mal laufen. Domen durfte einfach nicht so sein wie San. Auch wenn er dieselben Fehler gemacht hatte. Er würde das Getuschel, die Blicke und Hänseleinen nicht noch einmal ertragen. Nicht hier. Nicht in seinem sicheren Hafen. Denn dieses Mal hatte er nichts zu dem er fliehen würde können. Kein Sportzentrum an dem ihn niemand sonst kannte. Wieso hatte er nicht einfach den Mund gehalten? 

Magnus senkte die Arme. Er spürte wie sich sein Griff lockerte. Er winkelte die Beine an, breitete die Arme aus. Telemark. Eine perfekte Landung. Alex hinter ihm klatschte zufrieden. Die Presse war begeistert und schoss ihre Fotos. Der Rest des Teams, verteilt in der Turnhalle, setzte seine Übungen fort ohne ich Beachtung zu schenken. Es war alles wie immer. Nichts Besonderes. 

„Sehr gut, Daniel. Super Hüfthaltung. Morgen an der Schanze genau noch einmal so, dann wirst du wieder gut dabei sein“, rief Alex, während er sich irgendetwas auf seinem Klemmbrett notierte. „Es freut mich, dich so fokussiert zu sehen. Ich weiß, der Adler wäre dein großer Traum.“ 

Daniel schluckte. Konnte darauf gerade nichts erwidern. Es stimmte, der Adler war einer seiner großen Träume. Gerade war er ihm allerdings erschreckend egal. Er brauchte nur irgendetwas auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte. Dass ihm nicht das Gefühl gab, das sein Leben bald gehörig aus den Angeln gehoben wurde, wenn alle es erfuhren. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, lief zu den Hürden. 

_Nervös saß er an seinem Platz in der Schule. Starrte immer wieder zur Tür, wenn sie geöffnet wurde. Er hatte ihn seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen. Nach der Schule war er einfach abgehauen. Hatte ihn mit den Hühnern stehenlassen. Als er sie schließlich zu seinem Vater gebracht hatte, hatte dieser ihm mit einem fragenden Blick mitgeteilt, dass San nicht da war._

_Daniel hatte ihn am Fenster stehen sehen. Hatte gesehen, wie er ihn beobachtet hatte._

_Erneut wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Daniel drehte sich um. Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus, seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen. San. Er betrat den Klassenraum, begrüßte ihre Mitschüler mit einem breiten Grinsen. Würdigte ihn nicht mit einem Blick. Es war als hätte er aufgehört zu existieren. San ließ sich auf einem Stuhl am anderen Ende des Raumes nieder._

_Verwunderte Blicke huschten zwischen ihnen hin und her. Das Tuscheln begann._

Ein Schauer überlief Daniel, bevor er losrannte. Direkt auf die Hürden zu. San war von Anfang an vor ihm geflohen. Genau wie Domen. Er hatte das klären wollen. Sich entschuldigen. Versichern, dass es nie wieder vorkommen würde. Dass sie trotzdem Freunde bleiben konnten, weil es für ihn damals nichts Wichtigeres gegeben hatte. Mehr hatte er nicht gewollt. Doch San war genau wie Domen gerannt. Immer und immer wieder. Immer und immer weiter. Und er war anfangs so dumm gewesen und war ihm gefolgt. Hatte er Sans Reaktion provoziert? 

Er fixierte einen Punkt auf dem Boden, ging in die Knie und hebelte sich in die Luft. Übersprang mit Leichtigkeit die Hürden, die vor ihm aufgereiht waren. Eine nach der anderen bis er schwer atmend zum Stehen kam. 

„Sehr beeindruckend. Immer und immer wieder. Verzeihen Sie, dürfen wir sie für ein kurzes Interview stören?“, kam ein Reporter des deutschen Fernsehteams auf ihn zugelaufen. 

„Sicher. Dafür sind wir ja hier“, entgegnete er höflich, wie selbstverständlich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Würde er auch noch ein Interview wollen, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste, fragte er sich während er dem Mann zu seinem Team folgte. Er wartete bis sie ihn verkabelt hatten. 

_Stumm hielt er seinem Sportlehrer die Springseile entgegen. Der Unterricht war beendet und er war zum Aufräumdienst verdonnert worden._

_„Alles klar bei dir, Junge? Du bist die ganze Woche schon nicht richtig bei der Sache…Schwierigkeiten im Verein? Schaffst dus nicht mehr?“, erkundigte sich sein Sportlehrer, während er ihm die Seile aus den Händen nahm und sie über den Haken im Geräteraum hing._

_„Nein, alles bestens“, log er tonlos und holte das Netz mit den Bällen._

_„Dann…Ärger mit den Mädels? Habt ihr euch deswegen gestritten, San und du?“, bohrte sein Lehrer weiter und Daniel hatte das unangenehme Gefühl genaustens durchleuchtet zu werden._

_„Wir haben uns nicht gestritten, verstanden!? Es ist alles okay. Prima. Kann ich dann jetzt gehen?“, zappelte er ungehalten herum und blaffte das erste Mal in seinem Leben einen Lehrer an. Wie sollte man auch streiten, wenn man aufgehört hatte zu existieren?_

„So, das hätten wir“, klopfte der Tontechniker ihm auf die Schultern und holte ihn wieder zurück aus seiner Vergangenheit. 

Neben ihm hörte er Alex, der gerade dem österreichischen Sender zur Verfügung stand. „Ja, ähm ein witziger Typ. Er ist sehr positiv. Ist immer … immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht, Daniel ist sehr interessiert in vielen Dingen. Er kann sich über die einfachen Dinge im Leben freuen.“ 

Ja, weil er gelernt hatte, seine Ansprüche herunterzuschrauben. Was für andere normal war, kam in seinem Leben fast einem Privileg gleich, dachte er und hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. 

„Kann es losgehen?“, beugte sich der Kameramann hinter seiner Kamera hervor, zählte mit seinen Fingern den Countdown herunter. Drei. Zwei. Eins. 

„Daniel, Ihr Erfolg wurde in ihrem Heimatland frenetisch gefeiert. Über die Hälfte der norwegischen Bevölkerung hat ihren Sieg in Garmisch am Fernseher verfolgt, ihr ehemaliger Teamkollege Johan Remen Evensen, der jetzt als TV- Sportexperte bei NRK arbeitet, hatte sich sogar extra bei ihrem Sprung in ein Superheldenkostüm gezwängt. Wie fühlt sich das an?“, fragend starrte ihn ein Reporter des deutschen Fernsehens. 

„Ja, ich liebe die Aufmerksamkeit. Das ist der Lohn für gutes Skispringen. Hoffentlich bleibt das auch so den ganzen Winter“, lachte Daniel ganz automatisch in die Kamera. Es kostete ihn eine Menge Kraft, die Rolle des erfolgreichen Überfliegers. 

„Wir sind bei unserer Recherche auf ein interessantes Phänomen gestoßen: Montagen, die vor allem deine weiblichen Fans von dir erstellt haben und dich als nächstes Model von Armani oder Versace sehen. Wäre das wirklich was für Sie?“, interessiert hielt ihm sein Interviewpartner das Mikrophon unter die Nase.

„Ja, ich habe im Sommer tatsächlich mal ein Fotoshooting gemacht, das war wirklich lustig. Vielleicht mache ich mehr davon nach meiner Karriere. Mal sehen“, erzählte er und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. 

„Ihre weiblichen Fans dürften sich freuen, das zu hören. Was sagen Sie dazu, dass – wenn man den Zeitungen glauben darf- die Hälfte aller Zuschauer aus Norwegen junge Frauen gewesen seien?“, wollte der Reporter lachend wissen und zwinkerte ihm belustigt zu. 

Dass sie alle ihre Zeit verschwendeten. Den lustigen, interessierten, positiven Daniel gab es nicht, Das war nur eine Rolle, weil den echten niemand sehen wollte. „Ich fühle mich natürlich geschmeichelt und es ist gut für den Sport, wenn junge Leute sich dafür interessieren“, antwortete er schließlich. Belustigt. 

„Da haben Sie sicher nicht unrecht. Wir wünschen Ihnen natürlich alles Gute für die Tournee und bedanken uns, für Ihre Zeit“, beendete der Reporter das Interview. 

Erleichtert wandte Daniel sich ab und schnappte sich einen Basketball. Er würde jetzt einfach noch ein paar Körbe werfen, bis die Zeit endlich um war. Mit dem Ball in der Hand sprintete er in Richtung des Korbs. 

_„San!... Komm schon! Jetzt rede mit mir! Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte das- San! Aleksander!“, rannte er seinem besten Freund hinterher. Sie befanden sich auf dem Nachhauseweg._

_„Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!“, packte er seinen besten Freund am Arm und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Schwer atmend starrten sie sich stumm an._

_„Fass mich nicht an!“, riss San sich angeekelt los. Panisch sah er die Straße hinab. Doch außer ihnen beiden war da niemand._

_„San bitte! Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht- Was soll ich denn noch machen, damit du wieder mit mir redest? Ich will doch nur, dass alles wieder wird wie-“, flehte er verzweifelt._

_„Wie früher? Dann werd normal. Mach ne Therapie, denn das, Danny, ist krank“, zeigte er verächtlich auf ihn, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Weg fortsetzte und Daniel einfach stehenließ._

„Lass mal sehen, was du kannst, Daniel“, tauchte Andreas vor ihm auf und versuchte, ihm den Ball abzunehmen. 

„Du würdest staunen, Stjernen“, gab Daniel zurück. Immer schön lächeln und winken. Er war erfolgreich und führte ein tolles Leben, dachte er, als er an Anders vorbeilief, der immer noch mit dem verbandsinternen SKI-TV beschäftigt war. 

„Es ist… ich bin mir nicht sicher, welcher Tag heute ist… aber es ist unser freier Tag. Wir sind spät in Garmisch aufgewacht, haben unsere Taschen gepackt und sind nach Innsbruck gefahren“, erzählte Anders dem SKI-TV Team, während sie einen kurzen Blick austauschten. Anders beobachtete ihn schon während des gesamten Trainings mit äußerstem Misstrauen. 

„Jetzt pass auf, Danny-Boy! Jetzt zeige ich dir mal, wie das geht“, rief Andreas ihm zu, nahm ihm den Ball ab und dribbelte gekonnt an ihm vorbei. Dann sprang er und versenkte ganz lässig einen Treffer. Dabei ahmte er mit seinen Händen eine Pistole nach, richtete sie auf die Kamera und benahm sich, als wäre er der Pate persönlich.

„Michael Jordan wäre echt beeindruckt, wenn er gesehen hätte, wie du die sieben fünf Meterschränke auf deinem Weg zum Korb einfach beiseitegedrängt hast“, schrie Halvor ihm hämisch entgegen, der auf sie zugelaufen kam. Er klopfte Daniel kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Gestern Abend spielte für Halvor keine Rolle mehr. Er konnte das einfach abhaken. Weitermachen. 

_„Daniel, bleibst du bitte noch einen Moment?“, bat ihn seine Klassenlehrerin, als es zur Pause klingelte und sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Eine Papierkugel flog quer durchs Zimmer, traf ihn am Kopf. Wütend blickte er auf._

_„Sorry, wollte den Mülleimer treffen“, lachte Jonas, während er sich ein High Five von seinem Gefolge abholte._

_„Gut gezielt, Alter“, hörte er San sagen, als er an der Reihe war._

_„Jungs! Los ab mit euch jetzt“, mischte sich Mrs Hansen ein. Unter lautem Gegröle verließen sie schließlich den Raum und Mrs Hansen wandte sich schließlich ihm zu._

_„Ich hab gehört, dass du bald deinen ersten internationalen Wettkampf hast. Glückwunsch“, anerkennend sah sie ihn an. Stirnrunzelnd sah er zurück. Hatte sie ihn deswegen dabehalten?  
„Ist nur der Alpencup“, brummte er und versuchte ihrem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu entfliehen._

_„Was heißt hier nur? Das ist doch ein toller Erfolg! Und ich verstehe, dass das momentan Vorrang hat, aber Daniel, du musst ein bisschen aufpassen. Du bist in letzter Zeit oft übernächtigt, unkonzentriert. Ich hab mit deinem Trainer gesprochen und es ist wirklich lobenswert, dass du jede freie Minute dazu nutzt, an dir zu arbeiten, aber du bist nur einmal jung, Daniel. Wenn du dir erstmal wieder ein bisschen Zeit für deine Freunde nimmst, dann wird es dir in der Klasse auch wieder bessergehen. Ich bin mir sicher, Aleksander vermisst seinen Kumpel“, mitleidig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, die er wieder abschüttelte._

„Jetzt sei nicht so fies und mach ihm falsche Hoffnungen. Nachher glaubt er tatsächlich, dass es einen Sport gibt, den er beherrscht“, erwiderte Daniel. Immer noch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, während die Geheimnisse ihn auffraßen. Er sich noch nie so unwohl im Team gefühlt hatte. 

Sehnsüchtig warf er einen kurzen Blick zur Uhr, die an der Stirnseite der Halle für alle gut sichtbar angebracht war, als die Eingangstür sich laut quietschend öffnete und Silje hereingestolpert kam. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht stören, ich hab nur-“

„Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you…“, stimmten sie alle an und versammelten sich im Kreis um Silje, die sich gerührt die Hände an die Wangen drückte. Daniel stand ganz außen gefühlt neben seinem Lächeln, ertrug Halvors Berührung, der den Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. 

„Danke!“, quietschte Silje, als die Gesangseinlage endlich beendet war. Erleichtert machte Daniel sich los und drehte sich weg. Etwas abseits beobachtete er wie die anderen Silje gratulierten, während Claas neben ihm von SKI-TV interviewt wurde und das Prozedere kommentierte. 

„Ja, Silje ist meine älteste Tochter. Ist heute einundzwanzig geworden. Das sind schon eine Menge Geschenke, die sie während dieser Zeit bekommen hat. Deswegen hat es dieses Mal auch nicht für mehr gereicht. Das Ständchen des Teams wird dieses Jahr ihr einziges Geschenk von mir bleiben“, entschuldigend hob er die Arme und Silje starrte ihren Vater belustigt an. 

„Jetzt sieh ihn dir an, Daniel, den armen alten Mann. Am Ende seiner Kräfte“, lachte sie und Daniel fiel mit ein. Sein Lachen klang gar nicht so schlecht, stellte er fest. Nur wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man den etwas hohlen Klang erkennen. 

Hinter ihnen klatschte Alex laut in die Hände. „Ich möchte mich noch einmal bedanken, dass Sie alle der Einladung gefolgt sind und hoffe, sie hatten eine angenehme Zeit mit dem Team und wünsche uns allen natürlich noch eine erfolgreiche Tournee. Und dem Team viel Spaß bei ihrer wohlverdienten Pause“, beendete Alex ihr Training. 

Erleichtert verabschiedeten sie sich und stürmten laut plappernd in die Umkleidekabinen. „Endlich. Ich dachte schon, dass die Zeit nie rumgehen würde“, stöhnte Robert und streifte sich seine Jacke über. 

„Bist du krank? Du warst doch ständig im Gespräch-“ 

„Bist also quasi deiner größten Leidenschaft nachgegangen“, unterbrach Tom Halvor. Gemeinsam stellten sie sich unter die Duschen. 

„- der du normalerweise Stunden deiner Zeit opferst-“, hörte Daniel Andreas sagen. 

„Also eigentlich deine gesamte Lebenszeit und dann mussten die dir auch noch zuhören“, gab Anders seinen Senf dazu, während Daniel draußen in seiner Tasche kramte. 

„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend das ist. Sich immer neue originelle Antworten auf dieselben Fragen auszudenken. Ich hab eben Ansprüche im Gegensatz zu manch anderen“, erwiderte Robert. Schallendes Gelächter drang nach draußen zu Daniel. 

Warum konnte er nicht solche Probleme haben? Er wollte sich auch über Roberts Rededrang lustig machen. Mit den anderen Scherzen. Sich nicht schon wieder wie ein Aussätziger fühlen, dachte er als die anderen aus der Dusche zurückkamen und er endlich sein Shampoo gefunden hatte. 

_„Uups. Entschuldige. War keine Absicht“, zischte Aleksander scheinheilig, als er das Chaos auf dem Boden betrachtete._

_Ohne auf seine Provokation einzugehen, stand Daniel auf und begann, seine Blätter, die überall auf dem Boden lagen wieder einzusammeln. Hoffte, dass er so weiteren Hänseleien aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Er war es so leid. Inzwischen zählte er die Tage, bis er endlich seinen Abschluss hatte._

_„Das macht dir Spaß, oder? Auf dem Boden rumzukriechen. Mir deinen Arsch hinzuhalten?“_

Wütend drehte er das Wasser voll auf und ließ es sich übers Gesicht laufen. Wünschte sich, das Wasser könnte den ganzen Mist, der an ihm klebte einfach den Abfluss hinunterspülen. Frustriert drehte er den Hahn ab, wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften. 

Als er zurück in die Umkleide kam, waren die anderen schon fort. Nur Anders stand noch dort. Musterte ihn, während er das Shampoo in seine Tasche pfefferte. 

„Weißt du, das wäre viel befriedigender, wenn-“ 

„Zum letzten Mal, Anders: Ich brauche weder ein Seil noch Klebeband und schon gar keine Schaufel. Lass ihn einfach zufrieden, okay? Dann kann Gras über die Sache wachsen. Desto schneller können wir alle wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren“, brummte Daniel finster, während er in seine Klamotten stieg. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch seit gestern schon unzählige Male geführt. 

„Aber danach würde es dir bestimmt viel bessergehen!“ – 

„Du meinst, danach würde es dir bessergehen, Anders. Das ist ein Unterschied“, stellte Daniel schnaubend richtig. Was er wollte, interessierte generell ja eher weniger. 

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass es dir nach anfänglichen Skrupeln gefallen könnte, den kleinen Idioten kunstvoll zu einem Paket zusammenzuschnüren, während er um Verzeihung bettelnd das Klebeband auf seinem Mund durchsabbert“, versuchte Anders seinen Freund zu überzeugen. 

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe schon andere Pläne“, zog Daniel sich seine Schuhe an und hoffte, dass die Diskussion damit beendet wäre. 

„Was denn? Verbrennung? Waterboarding? Oder doch die etwas klassischer angehauchten Zementschuhe?“, ließ Anders nicht locker und folgte ihm nach draußen. 

„Sag mal, was verstehst du eigentlich an: Lass ihn in Ruhe nicht?“, blieb der Norweger stehen und drehte sich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen um. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören. 

„Was ich nicht verstehe?! Wirklich? Er hat dich zum zweiten Mal einfach stehengelassen. Ist feige weggerannt, obwohl er mit Sicherheit weiß, wie es dir dabei geht und ihr doch eigentlich Freunde seid und du tust so, als wäre das absolut in Ordnung“, hielt Anders ihm vor. 

„Was soll ich ihm denn vorhalten? Dass ich ihn geküsst habe? Dass meinetwegen sein Weltbild Kopf steht? Dass er sich deswegen von mir belästigt fühlt? Was davon, Anders?“, wollte Daniel verzweifelt wissen. Er hatte es doch versaut. Das war alles seine Schuld! Und es würde nur schlimmer werden, wenn er jetzt nicht aufhörte. Wieso verstand Anders ihn nur nicht? 

„Ohja, ich bin mir sicher, bevor er dich getroffen hat, war ihm noch nicht mal bewusst, dass Sex überhaupt existiert. Ehrlich Daniel, wie konntest du seine Vorstellungen vom Storch nur zerstören!“, überschüttete Anders ihn mit einem Schwall Sarkasmus, der an seinen Nerven zerrte. „Du bist nicht an allem Schuld, Daniel. Auch wenn du das gern so hättest.“ 

„Glaubst du echt, ich hab mir den ganzen Scheiß ausgesucht?!“

„Nein. Keiner von uns hat die Macht zu beeinflussen, wie er auf diese Welt kommt, aber es ist immer noch deine Entscheidung, was du draus machst und wie du sie wieder verlässt. Und momentan muss ich dir leider sagen, mein Lieber, dass du unter größter Anstrengung Kurs auf die nächste Betonwand hältst“, rümpfte Anders die Nase. „Wieso versuchst du nicht noch mal mit der kleinen Hohlbirne zu reden?“ 

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden, Anders. Das dürfte selbst dir heute Morgen klargeworden sein“, schnaubte Daniel angesichts so viel Naivität. 

„Mir würde da eine Menge einfallen.“ - 

„Du solltest Folter nicht mit Reden verwechseln, Anders.“ 

„Das eine muss das andere noch lange nicht ausschließen. Und ich finde wirklich, jemand sollte ihm sagen, dass er ein Arsch ist“, bemerkte Anders altklug. Außerdem könnte Daniel so ganz nebenbei dem Kleinen noch ein bisschen mehr auf die Pelle rücken. Vielleicht war er dann endlich mal gezwungen, sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinanderzusetzen. „Wieso versuchst du es nicht einfach noch mal?“ 

„Weil das- Ich meine- Das bringt nichts! Es- Scheiße, ich kann einfach nicht, okay?!“ Mutlos betrachtete Daniel die Wand gegenüber. Dachte an seine Geister der Vergangenheit, die ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen wollten, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte. Irgendwann holten sie ihn doch wieder ein. Stumm lauschte er dem Wind der sich durch die Ritzen der Halle drängte. „Ich- Es ist alles wie damals. Mit San. Nur dieses Mal hab ich keine Alternative. Keinen anderen Ort an den ich fliehen kann. Kein anderes Leben. Und Domen…er reagiert genauso. Du hast ihn gesehen. So ist das mit San auch gewesen. Ich hab das Klären wollen, was alles nur tausend Mal Schlimmer gemacht hat. In kürzester Zeit gab es in der ganzen Schule Gerüchte über mich. Getuschel. Blicke. Niemand konnte etwas beweisen, aber das hat schon gereicht. Mein Leben ist innerhalb eines Tages zur Hölle geworden. Ich hab eine Freundschaft zerstört, die wahrscheinlich für die Ewigkeit gehalten hätte. Und nach all dem schaffe ich es tatsächlich denselben Fehler zwei Mal zu machen?! Ich bin so dumm, doch dieses Mal werde ich schlauer sein und hoffen, dass ich das Schlimmste noch verhindern kann. Du hast Halvor gestern gehört. Und deswegen werde ich auch einfach weitermachen. So tun, als wäre alles wie immer und beten, dass es mir dieses Mal wenigstens der Rest erspart bleibt.“ 

„Okay, du hast Angst. Das verstehe ich. Glaub mir. Aber das wird nicht besser. Irgendwann musst du dich diesem Scheiß stellen, weil er dich sonst nie loslassen wird. Und ich rede hier noch nicht mal von einem Outing. Domen ist nicht San, Daniel“, legte er seinem Freund beschwörend die Hand auf die Schulter. Anders wusste einfach, dass er Recht hatte. 

„Du weißt ja doch, wie er heißt“, lachte Daniel traurig und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. 

„Dickschädel, sagte ich doch. Und wen wundert‘s? Immerhin hab ich die letzten Tage gefühlt nichts anderes gemacht, als über ihn zu sprechen oder ihn heimlich zu beobachten. Was wirklich verstörend ist, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf…“, bemerkte Anders, bevor er wieder ernst wurde: „Hör auf zu laufen, Daniel. Schluss mit dem Wegrennen. Wenigstens einer von euch, muss damit aufhören, sonst befindet ihr euch bald in verschiedenen Sonnensystemen.“ 

„Das ist alles nicht-“ 

„Wenn du diesen Satz zu Ende bringst, schwöre ich dir, ich stelle dir höchstpersönlich ein Bein“, brummte Anders finster und beschloss, die Sache fürs erste auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Er wollte nicht auch noch den ganzen Tag auf Daniel herumhacken. Er war sich sicher, das übernahm sein Freund schon selbst die ganze Zeit. „Und jetzt lass uns erstmal Essen gehen. Ich verhungere gleich. Und mit vollem Magen sieht die Welt gleich ganz anders aus.“ 

„Essen?“, alarmiert sah Daniel auf. Alex hatte ihnen gesagt, dass es mittags ein kaltes Buffet geben würde und abends für alle Springer geschlossen warmes Abendessen. Was, wenn Domen dort war? „Wolltest du nicht mit Robert und Tom in die Stadt?“ 

„Schon, aber erst heute Nachmittag“, teilte Anders ihm mit und trat nach draußen. Das Hotel lag nicht einmal fünf Gehminuten von der Turnhalle entfernt. Die ersten Wolken schoben sich vor die Sonne und ein kräftiger Windhauch fuhr ihnen um die Nase, wirbelte den Staub vom Boden auf.   
„Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du keinen Hunger-“ 

„Doch. Klar. Ich war- ähm…Ja. Lass uns gehen“, stammelte Daniel und versuchte dem missbilligenden Blick aus dem Weg zu gehen. Manchmal hatte er das unangenehme Gefühl, dass Anders Gedanken lesen konnte. 

„Isst deine Ma eigentlich mit uns?“, fragte Anders, während sie den kleinen Berg zum Hotel hinaufliefen. 

„Die ist verabredet. Sie hat dann heute Abend wieder für mich Zeit hat sie mir heute Morgen mitgeteilt, und dass noch bevor sie mir das Schreigefäß aufschwatzen wollte, weil meine Aura einen nicht akzeptablen Farbton angenommen hatte“, plapperte Daniel nervös um sich abzulenken. Sie kamen dem Hotel immer näher und die Enge in seiner Brust wurde immer übermächtiger. 

_„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst aufhören mich zu verfolgen, du dämlicher Schwanzlutscher?“, mit aller Kraft stieß San ihn beiseite, sodass er auf dem harten Toilettenboden landete.  
Schmerzenstränen schossen ihm in die Augen mit denen er San entgeistert ansah. Er hatte es schon vor Wochen aufgegeben, Aleksander zur Vernunft zu bringen. Seit das Getuschel angefangen hatte._

_„Was? Hab ich dir etwa wehgetan? Rennst du jetzt zu deiner Mami? Du bist so erbärmlich! Kein Wunder, dass dein Dad gegangen ist. Ich wäre auch gegangen, wenn ich so einen als Sohn hätte“, verächtlich sah er auf Daniel hinab, bevor er ihn auf dem Boden zurückließ._

„…niel? Hallo?“, wedelte Anders mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. 

„Was?“ – 

„Schreigefäß?“, fragte der Norweger, dem Daniels Unruhe nicht entgangen war. 

Scheiße, was hatte er da nur wiedererzählt? „Ja…ähm… meine Mutter war der Meinung, dass ich meine Wut als Kind nicht oft genug herausgeschrien habe… Ich… keine Ahnung…sie hatte es sowieso nicht leicht, da wollte ich es nicht noch schwerer machen. Irgendwann kam sie mit so einem riesigen hässlichen Porzellanhund um die Ecke. Den hat sie, dann schließlich vor meinen Augen geköpft, ihn mir vor die Nase gestellt und mir regelrecht befohlen, mich in den Hund auszukotzen, also zu schreien. Als Zehnjähriger kann das echt verstörend sein…“, berichtete er, während Anders neben ihm anfing zu lachen. 

„Ich mag deine Mum. Wirklich. Die versteht wenigstens was von Aggressionsbewältigung“, kommentierte Anders vergnügt, als die Eingangstür des Hotels sich vor ihnen öffnete. 

Warme Luft strömte ihnen entgegen, zusammen mit dem undeutlichen Stimmengewirr der Gäste. Gerade war eine Reisegruppe eingetroffen, die sich mit ihrem Gepäck in der ganzen Eingangshalle ausgebreitet hatten. 

Zielstrebig folgte er Anders an den Menschen vorbei, die sie ehrfürchtig musterten. In ihrer Mannschaftskleidung waren sie auch nicht schwer zu erkennen. Hier und da zeigte jemand mit dem Finger auf sie, doch keiner schien sich so wirklich zu trauen die beiden Norweger anzusprechen. Sie bogen in den Flur ab, der zu den Speiseräumen führte. Auch hier herrschte reger Betrieb.

„Maciej, Piotr! Habt ihr uns überhaupt noch was vom Buffet übriggelassen?“, rief Anders den beiden Polen lautstark entgegen, die gerade aus dem Saal kamen. Jeder beladen mit einem riesigen Teller Brötchen. 

Gebannt starrte Daniel an den beiden vorbei, hinein in den Raum, der vor ihnen lag. Auf den ersten Blick keine graugrünen Sachen, stellte er erleichtert fest, während er sich gleichzeitig zur Ordnung rief: Es war alles wie immer. Keiner wusste Bescheid. Er wollte hier nur schnell einen Happen Essen.   
„Wer zu spät kommt!“, lachte Maciej, als sie an ihnen vorbeiliefen. 

„Pff! Von wegen. Ich sagte es dir schon das letzte Mal, Maciej: Das hat nichts mit der Uhrzeit, sondern vielmehr mit Disziplin und Anstand etwas zu tun“, gab Anders amüsiert zurück. 

Die beiden Polen ließen sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken, hoben lediglich ihre Hand und winkten ihnen zum Abschied zu, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. 

„Frechheit!“, schnaubte Anders neben ihm, als sie den Raum betraten. Kurz setzte sein Herzschlag aus, doch keiner widmete ihrer Ankunft auch nur einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit. Zielstrebig hielt er auf das Buffet zu. 

„Siehst du, ich wusste doch, dass du vor Hunger fast umkommst“, grinste Anders selbstüberzeugt, als er bemerkte, in welcher Geschwindigkeit Daniel sich seinen Teller belud. 

„Mhh“, brummte Daniel, der bereits mit einem Tisch in einer kleinen mit Pflanzen zugepflasterten Nische liebäugelte zu dem er schnellstens verschwinden wollte. 

„Schau mal, die haben sogar Parmaschinken! Ich werd irre! Hier halt mal!“, bekam Daniel Anders‘ Teller in die Hand gedrückt, der sich mit einem Messer bewaffnete. Nervös heftete Daniel seinen Blick auf den Teller. 

_„Verfolgst du mich etwa immer noch, Schwuchtel?“_

_Atem wich aus seinen Lungen, als er gegen die Schulspinde gedrückt wurde. Erschrocken starrte er in meerblaue Augen, die ihn kalt musterten._

_„Ich… San, bitte, ich- Es-“, stotterte er verzweifelt, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Was er noch tun sollte. Er konnte sich nun mal nicht in Luft auflösen, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte._

_„Ich. Äh. Es. Was? Vernebelt dir meine Anwesenheit schon so das Hirn, dass du stotterst wie ein kleines verängstigtes Mädchen? Wie kann man nur so mit sich leben?“, verächtlich schüttelte er den Kopf, seine Fäuste verkrallten sich weiter in seinem T-Shirt. Gebannt starrte er San an. Konnte nicht glauben, was da für hässliche Dinge aus seinem Mund gekrabbelt waren._

„Anders, ich ähm… brauch was zu trinken…“, presste Daniel hervor und bemühte sich, seine aufsteigende Panik niederzukämpfen. Anders Teller stellte er auf die fast leere Tomate-Mozzarella-Platte, drehte sich um und starrte ganz ohne Vorwarnung in weit aufgerissene waldgrüne Augen, während der Rest der Welt plötzlich stillstand. 

Unfähig sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren, wurden die waldgrünen Augen unvermittelt zu eisblauen Augen. Die auf ihn herabsahen. Ihn verachteten. Ihn innerlich gefrieren ließen. Unfähig außer Leere irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. 

„Ich- ähm… Butter. Kannst du… Reichst du mir die Butter, bitte?“ 

Drang Domens Stimme zu Daniel durch und brachte ihm den Wald zurück. Unsicher standen sie sich gegenüber. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander. Ergründeten sich. Suchten unsicher nach Hinweisen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. 

Bedeutete das etwa…? Konnte das…? Butterprinzessin… War das…? Hieß das…? Scheiße, was sollte das heißen? Daniel schluckte, versuchte sein Hirn wieder in Gang zu setzen, durch das soeben ein Hurricane fegen musste, so chaotisch, wie seine Gedanken umherpurzelten. Nervös unterbrach Daniel ihren Blickkontakt und starrte auf Domens Hände. Müsli. 

„Okay… ich unterbreche eure… Was-auch-immer-nur-ungern…aber hier wollen auch noch Leute vorbei“, mischte sich Anders Stimme von irgendwoher ein, bevor er begann die beiden ungeduldig vor sich herzuschieben. Jeder Blinde mit Krückstock konnte sehen, was hier gerade passierte, dachte Anders und dirigierte die beiden entschieden in Richtung Ausgang. Da sollte Daniel ihm noch einmal erzählen, der slowenische Quadratschädel hätte keine Gefühle für ihn. Er jedenfalls hatte Daniel noch nie so angesehen, wie der Slowene es eben getan hatte. Jeder Hollywood-Kitsch-Regisseur wäre in Jubelgeschrei ausgebrochen und hätte nach dem nächsten Oskar geschrien. 

Abwesend stolperte Daniel vor sich hin, erst als Anders ihm seinen Teller aus den Händen nahm, bemerkte er, wo sie sich befanden. „Ihr wollt euch sicher ungestört unterhalten“, wandte er sich finster an Domen, bevor er Daniel in den Blick nahm: „Oder anschreien.“ 

Und noch bevor Daniel ihn böse anstarren konnte, verabschiedete Anders sich ungerührt mit einem Winken in Richtung des Buffets. Verlegen starrte Daniel Domen an, der neben ihm stand und den Boden ziemlich interessant zu finden schien. 

„Wir…ähm… Wollen wir ein Stück gehen?“, schlug Daniel vorsichtig vor und registrierte erleichtert, dass Domen neben ihm nickte. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren durchquerte Daniel ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag die Eingangshalle, den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Was erwartete Domen von ihm? Was wollte er? Nervös spielte er mit seinen Fingern. Schielte kurz zu Domen, der seine Hände in den Taschen vergraben hatte. 

Gemeinsam schlugen sie den Weg in den Wald ein. Es konnte keinen geeigneteren Ort als diesen für dieses Gespräch geben. Der mit unzähligen Steinen versehene Feldweg führte sie weiter hinein in die beruhigende Stille, die wie Balsam auf der Seele wirkte. Hoch über ihren Köpfen zwitscherten die Vögel ihr Lied, das begleitet wurde vom Wind, der die kahlen Äste sanft hin und her schwingen ließ. Nur das Knirschen ihrer Schuhe unterbrach dieses Konzert. Immer weiter entfernten sie sich von der alles bestimmenden Hektik ihres Lebens und mit jedem Meter breitete sich angenehme Ruhe zwischen ihnen aus. 

Tief sog Daniel die klare Luft in die Lungen, beobachtete die Äste, die in der Sonne tanzten. Alles war so friedlich. Unschuldig. Der Wald gaukelte Daniel eine heile Welt vor, für die er fast alles getan hätte, um sie zu behalten. Als hätte der Wald die Kraft, alles böse draußen zu halten.   
Für Daniel verging eine kleine wunderschöne Ewigkeit bis Domen neben ihm plötzlich stoppte und ihn zwang sich wieder auf die Realität zurückzubesinnen. Der Grund, warum sie überhaupt hier waren. 

Verlegen fuhr Domen sich durch die Haare, wandte sich unsicher zu Daniel. Holte tief Luft. „Ich- ähm… Das tut mir…- Ich habe…- Scheiße, ich kann das nicht…“, stammelte Domen, wandte sich frustriert ab und Daniels Herz setzte aus. 

Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. „Schon okay. Ich versteh das, wenn du damit nicht klarkommst. Nur bitte, sag es keinem. Ich werde dich auch nicht-“ 

„Wovon redest du da?“, runzelte Domen die Stirn. 

„Ich-… ich verstehe, wenn dir meine Anwesenheit unangenehm ist. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du so ehrlich bist und-“

„Dankbar?!“, unterbrach Domen fassungslos den sich windenden Norweger und steckte wütend die Fäuste in seine Taschen, um sich davon abzuhalten auf Daniel loszugehen. „Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?! Ehrlich, bis eben war ich mir noch ziemlich sicher, dass die Person, der ich gerade am liebsten einen Schlag versetzen würde, immer noch ich bin, aber gerade machst du mir echt Konkurrenz. Du solltest mich anschreien, Daniel. Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben- Ich bin so sauer auf mich selbst! Das glaubst du gar nicht, aber- Und du… Verstehst?!“ 

„Naja, immerhin hab ich dich… mit dem… Kuss überfahren…“, begann Daniel zögerlich sich zu rechtfertigen und versuchte das kurze Stocken von Domens Händen zu ignorieren. Er hatte es immer noch nicht überwunden. „Das war nicht unbedingt…ähm…rücksichtsvoll von mir.“ 

„Nicht Rücksichtsvoll? Von dir? Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du irgendwie Wahrnehmungsgestört bist? Oder hast du schon vergessen, wer unbedingt seinen Willen durchsetzen musste? Ich hab dich in die Ecke gedrängt, nicht andersherum. Ich hab dich wie den letzten Arsch behandelt. Wenn sich hier einer für irgendwas entschuldigen muss, dann bin das ja wohl ich“, stellte Domen wütend richtig und schoss mit seinen Füßen einen Stein in den Wald. 

„Aber-“ – 

„Daniel, deine soziale Ader in allen Ehren, aber willst du dich jetzt allen Ernstes mit mir darum streiten, wer hier der Arsch ist? Ich meine, bitte. Tu dir keinen Zwang an, aber wir wissen beide, dass ich das für mich entscheiden werde“, unterbrach er den Norweger aufmüpfig. Schweigend blitzten sie sich an. 

„Bitte. Du bist der Arsch. Du kommst damit nicht klar. Zufrieden? Ich hatte Recht“, gab er widerwillig nach. Trotzdem konnte Daniel es nicht verhindern, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Dass er der Grund für Domens Überforderung war. 

„Nein, hattest du nicht. Ich- Verdammt! Es tut mir so leid! Alles! Ich… weiß nicht, wieso ich so… ausgeflippt bin. Ich kann mit solchen Situationen einfach nicht umgehen. Da legt sich ein Schalter um. Das soll keine Ausrede sein, ehrlich… Ich… Es war nur ein… Kuss, oder? Also, ich meine… Scheiße, natürlich nicht nur irgendeiner… Also…er war schon… Das soll nicht heißen, dass…Was rede ich hier eigentlich?“, hilflos raufte Domen sich die Haare. 

„Sag es einfach. Das ist okay. Ehrlich. Ich kann damit umgehen“, forderte Daniel Domen auf. Er wusste, was jetzt kam und obwohl es ihm wehtun würde, hatte Domen in einem Recht gehabt: So wusste er wenigstens woran er war und konnte irgendwie weitermachen. Musste sich zumindest vor Domen nicht mehr verstecken. 

„Ich bin nicht schwul. Es- Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber ich stehe auf Mädchen.“ Ängstlich starrte der Slowene zu Daniel, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen hatte. Keine Frage: Domen quoll gerade über vor Mitleid, etwas, dass er nicht haben wollte. Er lauschte in die eingetretene Stille. Ließ es kurz zu, dass der Schmerz ihm einen Stoß versetzte, bevor er Domen wieder ansah. 

„Jetzt schau nicht so gequält. Ich hab gesagt, dass es okay ist. Ich musste es nur einmal laut von dir hören“, versuchte er ein kleines Lächeln, um Domen die Sache irgendwie leichter zu machen.   
„Sicher? Ich meine…äh…“, nervös steckte Domen seine Hände in die Jackentaschen, um sich abzulenken. „Ich… hab Taschentücher?“, zog er ein Paket aus der Jackentasche und lief rot an, als ihm bewusstwurde, was er da gerade schon wieder unüberlegt von sich gegeben hatte. 

„Jetzt übertreibst du wirklich“, hörte Daniel sich antworten und entlockte Domen ein kleines unsicheres Lachen, dass Daniel auf seine ganz eigene Art verzauberte. Er konnte es nicht verhindern und es tat weh, daran zu denken, dass es keine Zukunft für sie gab, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass der kleine Slowene sich mit all seinen Fehlern tief in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. Seufzend drehte er sich um. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie wieder in die Realität zurückkehrten.


	21. Domen - Innsbruck - Day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flora Cash - Down on your knees
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C_sbQt_K8M

„Jetzt sei nicht so ein Langweiler! Lass uns was machen! Ich will nicht den ganzen Nachmittag im Hotel versauern“, quengelte Domen und schob sich mit Nachdruck den letzten Bissen seines Kuchens in den Mund. 

Er saß mit Anže in der kleinen Hotelbar, in der Hochbetrieb herrschte. Sie waren vor einer halben Stunde vom Fahrtsicherheitstraining wiedergekommen und während der Rest des Teams verschwunden war, um irgendwelche Telefonate zu führen oder Bücher zu wälzen, hatte Anže sich dazu bequemt, noch mit Domen Kaffeetrinken zu gehen, nachdem dieser ihn die ganze Rückfahrt über genervt hatte. 

„Aber wir machen doch schon was“, brummte Anže und rutschte demonstrativ noch ein Stück tiefer in den Sessel, während er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm. 

„Wow. Atmen. Wie spannend“, brummte Domen und trommelte mit seinen Händen auf der Tischplatte herum. Unruhig sah er sich um. Sah eine Gruppe Mädchen drei Tische weiter, die sich lachend unterhielten. Am Tisch neben ihnen saß ein junges Pärchen, dass sich verliebt in die Augen sah. Und so ging es weiter. Wohin Domen auch sah, überall lachende fröhliche Menschen, die ihren Urlaub und die Zeit mit ihren Freunden und Liebsten unbeschwert genossen. 

Auch er fühlte sich seit dem Mittag wesentlich besser. Er war erleichtert. Irgendwie. Immerhin hatte Daniel seine Entschuldigung angenommen. Sie konnten noch miteinander reden. Es war schönes Wetter und er wollte, nein er konnte jetzt nicht einfach den Rest des Nachmittags rumsitzen. „Aber heute ist doch unser einziger freier Tag! Das müssen wir ausnutzen! Wir-“, setzte er erneut an, wurde jedoch gleich wieder von Anže unterbrochen. 

„Ja, um faul in irgendeiner Ecke herumzuliegen und nichts zu tun“, brummte der ältere Slowene seufzend, während er auf sein Handy starrte. 

Missmutig verzog Domen den Mund und lehnte sich über den Tisch: „Das kannst du auch in zwei Stunden noch machen!“, beschwerte er sich und warf einen bösen Blick auf Anžes Handy, dass ihn schon die ganze Zeit ablenkte. Inzwischen benahm sich sein Zimmerkollege schon fast so schlimm wie Jernej, Jurij oder Peter. Ständig hingen sie am Telefon, als wären sie gerade auf Forschungsreise im Weltraum und seit Jahren nicht mehr daheim gewesen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er ihnen ihr Glück nicht gönnte, aber es war so- Er kam sich dabei so ausgeschlossen vor. Und das schlimmste war, dass es ihn an Daniel erinnerte. An sich. Was für ein Arsch er gewesen war. Er war einfach nur froh, dass Daniel ihm verziehen hatte, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob das auch für ihn selbst galt. Und Daniel verzeih sowieso allen. Er würde sogar dem großen bösen Wolf verzeihen, wenn der seine Großmutter fraß. Aber jetzt war ja alles wieder in Ordnung. Es war okay. 

„Kann ich nicht, denn da habe ich schon ein äußerst heißes Date mit Peter in der Hotelsauna. Aber du kannst uns gern begleiten“, informierte ihn sein Zimmerkollege ohne von seinem Handy aufzuschauen. Seine Mundwinkel hatten sich leicht nach oben verschoben. 

„Ahja. Und wann war gleich der Rheumadeckenverkauf? Den wollte ich ja auf keinen Fall verpassen“, meckerte Domen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Sessel zurück. Er wollte Ablenkung. Spaß. Und nicht noch mehr Gespräche über Beziehungen und Liebe. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich würde es aber dort enden. Selbst Peter war nicht entgangen, wie oft der blonde Slowene seit neuestem am Telefon hing. 

Amüsiert sah Anže von seinem Handy auf. „Der ist gleich im Anschluss an Gorans Seniorenbingo. Heute gibt’s wieder tolle Preise.“ 

„Haha“, brummte Domen in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Aber es ist so ein schöner Tag! Wir könnten Tischtennis spielen oder-“ 

„Wir sollen relaxen, Domen“, verdrehte sein Gegenüber die Augen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut in Richtung des Handys. „Und außer in die Sauna, auf unser Zimmer oder in den Speisesaal werde ich mich heute garantiert nirgends mehr hinbewegen“, stellte der blonde Slowene klar, während er konzentriert seine Antwort eintippte. 

„Ja, schön! Ihr hattet ja alle heute schon euren Spaß. Und was ist mit mir?“, fragte Domen finster. Er wollte doch einfach nur den Nachmittag nicht allein verbringen. Die Unruhe vertreiben, die ihn immer noch fest im Griff hatte, wo er doch eigentlich alles mit Daniel geklärt hatte. 

„Ach, komm! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du auf dem Rücksitz keinen Spaß gehabt hast! Ich hab das freudige Glitzern in deinen Augen doch genau gesehen. Aber gut, mein Fahrstil ist auch einfach einmalig… vielleicht hätte ich doch die Formel 1 anstreben sollen“, lobte Anže sich über den Klee, lehnte sich ernsthaft nachdenklich zurück und schien Vor- und Nachteile seines Gedankens abzuwägen. 

Domen hatte für die Höhenflüge seines Zimmerkollegen nur ein Schnauben übrig. „Ja, ich erinnere mich an dein verschrecktes Quietschen, als du auf dem Eis die Vollbremsung hingelegt hast… deine Nerven würden deine Pläne sicher toll finden.“ 

„Du bist doch nur sauer, weil Jensen dich nicht ans Steuer lassen wollte“, tat Anže sein Argument mit einem Wink ab. 

Ja, das Fahrtsicherheitstraining war bei allem im Team super angekommen. Und auch Domen hatte sich nach seinem Gespräch mit Daniel darauf gefreut, etwas zu tun zu haben. Da hatte allerdings noch keiner erwähnt, dass er, weil er noch keine achtzehn war, nur als Beifahrer fungieren durfte. Wobei, er war ja noch nicht einmal wirklich Beifahrer gewesen. Er hatte auf dem Rücksitz gesessen. Das war beinahe noch schlimmer gewesen. Und sich ständig blöde Kommentare anhören dürfen. Das nur schlecht unterdrückte Drucksen der anderen, als Jensen ihm stotternd verkündete, dass sein Nachmittag nicht so ablaufen würde, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, hatte er immer noch im Ohr. „Deswegen könntest du jetzt auch so nett sein-“

„Ich werde mich heute nicht mehr aus diesem Hotel hinausbewegen. Punkt. Kannst du niemanden anders fragen?“, stöhnte Anže und Domens Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Er hätte Daniel fragen können. Er wollte Daniel fragen. Trotzdem saß er hier mit Anže. Nein. Es war okay. Er hatte gesagt, dass es okay war. Er konnte damit umgehen. Tief atmete Domen durch und starrte zu Anže, als ihm klar wurde, dass der immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Und gerade, als er zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, fing das Handy des blonden Slowenen an zu klingeln. 

Und als hätte jemand einen Schalter bei dem Älteren umgelegt, verzog sich sein Mund von genervt zu einem glücklichen Lächeln, als er sah, wer da am anderen Ende der Leitung dran war. „Iva, schön, dass du anrufst!“, nahm er das Gespräch entgegen, während er sich unter den erstaunten Augen von Domen aufrappelte. 

„Nein, du störst gar nicht. Nein! Warte, ich suche mir nur ein ruhiges Plätzchen…oder weißt du was? Ich muss dir unbedingt ein Bild von der Umgebung hier schicken! Es ist traumhaft! Und ich weiß doch, wie sehr du den Wald und die Berge liebst“, plapperte er bestens gelaunt und hoch motiviert drauf los, während er sich unter den fassungslosen Augen von Domen seine Jacke und seinen Hotelschlüssel schnappte und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, aus der Bar in Richtung Hotelausgang verschwand. 

Hatte er nicht gerade noch steif und fest behauptet, das Hotel heute nicht mehr zu verlassen?!, fragte Domen sich empört, der allein und fassungslos an ihrem Tisch zurückblieb. Finster sah er sich um. Einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie voll die Bar war. Nur er saß hier allein vor seinem leeren Teller und dem halbvollen Glas Wasser und wusste nichts mit sich und der Welt anzufangen, obwohl er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, etwas zu tun. 

Er hatte sich bei Daniel entschuldigt. Es war okay. Hatte der Norweger selbst behauptet. Und Domen hatte ihm geglaubt. Nein, er glaubte ihm, berichtigte er sich selbst. Er hatte Glück, dass Daniel kein nachtragender Mensch war. Dass er seine Entschuldigung angenommen hatte. Er selbst wusste nicht, ob er genauso… gefasst reagiert hätte. Unruhig klopfte Domen mit den Fingern auf seiner Lehne herum und vergrub sich noch ein Stück tiefer in seinen Sitz. Er sollte Daniel fragen. Immerhin waren sie befreundet. Ja, das sollte er wirklich. Und die Sache war ja geklärt. 

Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Er sah Daniel vor sich, der ihn mit seinen traurigen scheiß verständnisvoll-resignierten Augen angesehen hatte. Vor dem Hotel, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Es war alles bestens verlaufen. Trotzdem hatte es weh getan. Es auszusprechen. Daniel so zu sehen. Aber es war okay, wiederholte er erneut diese paar Worte, an die er sich seit geraumer Zeit klammerte ohne, weil er das Gefühl hatte, sonst den Halt zu verlieren. Er hatte-

Erschrocken zuckte Domen zusammen, als jemand gegen seinen Sessel stieß. Mackenzie kam um die Ecke und ließ sich, ohne zu fragen ihm gegenüber fallen. „Oh. Hab dich gar nicht gesehen. Ist hier noch frei?“, fragte der Kanadier erschöpft, als er Domen entdeckte, erweckte jedoch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er jemals wieder aufstehen, selbst wenn Domen ihn wegschicken wollen würde. 

Stumm nickte der junge Slowene und fragte sich gerade, was mit Mackenzie passiert war, als Kevin sich um die Ecke schleppte und ebenfalls auf einen der Sessel kroch. Beide sahen nicht unbedingt fit aus. Sie wirkten ziemlich erschlagen, um genau zu sein. Sie rollten sich auf den Sesseln zusammen und sahen wirklich ganz danach aus, als hätten sie vor, hier die nächsten Stunden schlafend zu verbringen. 

Gerade als Domen dazu ansetzten wollte, seine Fragen laut zu verbalisieren, tänzelte Will mit einem Tablett voller Kaffeetassen um die Ecke. „Und da haben wir das Allheilmittel gegen jegliche Form von Schlappheit“, trällerte er und stellte den beiden die Tassen vor die Nase, bevor er sich selbst setzte, sich seine Sonnenbrille vom Kopf zog und sie einsteckte. Genüsslich führte er sich seine Tasse an die Nase. „Immer wieder eine Wonne!“, seufzte er zufrieden und absolut hellwach, ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden, die es nicht einmal fertig brachten sich aufzusetzen. „Ach, ich freu mich schon darauf, Innsbruck endlich mal kennenzulernen. Weihnachtsmarkt, das Schloss, die Hofkirche, der Stadtturm… Wird bestimmt toll!“ 

„Sicher“, brummte Mackenzie schwach, während er seine Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche zog und sie sich aufsetzte. Deutlicher konnte man ein: _Lass mich in Ruhe schlafen_ wohl nicht ausdrücken. 

„Das is ne gute Idee…“, kommentierte Kevin und tat es seinem Teamkollegen gleich, während er herzhaft gähnte. 

„Echt, selbst Schlaftabletten sind aufgeweckter als ihr!“, beschwerte Will sich missbilligend.  
„Was ist mit euch denn passiert?“, neugierig sah Domen zwischen den dreien hin und her und war insgeheim froh, über die Ablenkung. Wobei…Ablenkung traf es nicht ganz. Er brauchte ja keine. Immerhin war doch eigentlich alles in schönster Butter. _Butterprinzessin._ Seufzend sah er Daniel vor sich. Mit hängenden Schultern. Er hasste es. Er hasste es, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. 

„Bine hat heut noch ein bisschen mit uns trainiert“, erzählte Will schulterzuckend. 

Mackenzie schnaubte: „Das war kein Training. Das war Folter!“ 

„Ja, und das über drei Stunden lang! An unserem freien Tag“, empörte sich auch Kevin, rührte sich dabei erstaunlicherweise aber keinen Millimeter in seinem Sessel. 

„Wieso beschwert ihr euch? Wir haben doch abgestimmt, dass wir heute etwas mehr machen, dafür dann morgen aussetzen, damit die Beine frischer sind“, erinnerte Will seine Teamkollegen an die Diskussion des gestrigen Abends. 

Allerdings schienen weder Mackenzie noch Kevin etwas davon wissen zu wollen: „Und genau das ist der Grund, warum Demokratie nicht funktioniert: Die Minderheit wird immer unterdrückt“, schnaubte Mackenzie, während Kevin zustimmen nickte und Will anfing zu lachen. 

„Jetzt schau dir nur mal an, was das für Waschlappen sind!“, forderte er Domen auf, der die drei Nordamerikaner vor sich musterte, die ganz eindeutig nicht nur Kollegen, sondern auch gute Freunde waren. Ob es jemals so mit Daniel werden würde? Immerhin waren sie gerade dabei gewesen, Freunde zu werden. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte Domen über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie kam er denn darauf? Sie hatten das geklärt. Es war in Ordnung. Das würde schon wieder werden. 

Aber es fühlte sich nicht so an, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es war, als hätte er einen Fehler gemacht. Als würde ihm etwas entgehen. Und damit meinte er nicht nur seine dämliche Reaktion auf den Kuss. 

„Hola, wen haben wir denn da?“, pfeifend setzte Mackenzie sich wiedererweckt von den Toten in seinem Sessel auf und schob sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nasenspitze, um anerkennend drüber hinwegsehen zu können. Verwirrt sahen sie sich um und folgten seinem Blick, der an der Bar hängen geblieben war. Dort stand neben Tom und Anders eine blonde Frau, die sich angeregt mit den beiden Norwegern unterhielt. Mackenzie, William und Kevin schienen von ihrem Anblick wie hypnotisiert zu sein, während Domen sich wünschte, dass sie aufhören würden zu starren. Er wollte Anders nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, der ihn in den vergangenen Tagen schon öfter mit seinen Blicken erdolcht hatte. Der Norweger schien nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen zu sein und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Genaugenommen wunderte er sich, dass sein Kopf überhaupt noch mit dem Rest seines Körpers vereint war. 

„Perfekte Beine“, flüsterte Kevin beinahe andächtig neben ihm, während Domen sich fragte, was sie an der Blonden so interessant fanden. Aber gut, er hatte auch nur kurz hingesehen.

„Vergiss die Beine! Sieh dir nur mal ihr Engelsgesicht an“, riet William seinem Freund. Sein Gesicht hatte sogar einen ganz verträumten Ausdruck angenommen, stellte Domen irritiert fest. 

Mackenzie hatte nur ein abschätziges Schnauben für den Amerikaner übrig. „Ehrlich, wo schaut ihr denn hin? Eine Etage tiefer, das verdient Aufmerksamkeit!“, belehrte der Kanadier sie grinsend. 

Und während die drei auszudiskutieren begannen, welches ihrer diversen Körperteile nun die meiste Aufmerksamkeit verdiente, kam Domen nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er die Begeisterung der Jungs einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Grübelnd lenkte er seinen Blick für einen kurzen Moment möglichst unauffällig zu den Norwegern: Sie hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. Einen schlanken durchtrainierten Körper. Alles in allem sah er jedoch nichts, was die Begeisterung der Nordamerikaner auch nur annähernd erklären würde, dachte er, als er sich schnell wieder umdrehte. Es war wieder wie in der Schule nach dem Sportunterricht in der Umkleide, wenn sich seine Klassenkameraden über ihre diversen Dates und Abenteuer ausgelassen hatten. Da hatte er auch immer nur danebengestanden und verständnislos, um nicht zu sagen desinteressiert, gelauscht und ab und an das ein oder andere nicht definierbare Schnauben von sich gegeben. 

„Okay, dann entscheidet Domen.“ 

„Was?!“, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf und bemerkte, dass alle drei ihn neugierig ansahen. Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Was sollte er sagen? 

„Beine, Gesicht oder Brüste?“, hakte William ungeduldig nach. 

Sie würden merken, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Es war ihm unangenehm. Er war siebzehn Jahre alt und war nicht in der Lage, sich über Frauen zu unterhalten! „Ähm…“ Scheiße! Was fand er an Frauen interessant, fragte er sich fieberhaft und in seiner Nervosität schob sich Daniels Bild vor sein inneres Auge. _Ich stehe auf Mädchen._ Ja, er wusste selbst, dass er das zu Daniel gesagt hatte, dachte er grimmig, weil seine Gedanken sich einmal mehr selbstständig machten. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen? Er hätte ihn schlecht anlügen können. Trotzdem fühlte er sich mies deswegen. Wobei es zumindest dazu keinen Anlass gab. Es war alles bestens, rief er sich zur Ordnung und rutschte unruhig in seinem Sessel herum. Daniel kam damit klar. 

„Du musst schon auch hinsehen“, forderte Mackenzie Domen auf, der immer noch überfordert vor den drei Nordamerikanern saß.

Ja, das hatte er schon befürchtet, dachte er nervös. Aber wahrscheinlich musste er wirklich nur genau hinsehen, dann würde er es schon erkennen. Würde die richtige Antwort kennen. Er wusste, er sollte irgendetwas an ihr attraktiv finden, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, es gab einfach nichts, was ihn wirklich tangierte. Gut, sie hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. Ihre leichten Locken erinnerten ihn an Nika. Eine niedliche Stupsnase. Ein angenehmes Lachen. Nicht aufgesetzt. Der Rest erschien ihm ziemlich unspektakulär. War es das vielleicht schon? Wenn er sich die drei Nordamerikaner so ansah, dann vermutlich eher nicht. Aber was war dann die richtige Antwort? _Ich stehe auf Mädchen._ Er wusste, es war richtig Daniel nicht zu belügen. Aber er konnte sein schlechtes Gewissen einfach nicht abstellen. Diesen Klumpen in seinem Magen, der sich durch seinen Körper fraß, obwohl es dazu keinen Grund gab. Es war alles okay. War es doch. 

Fahrig rief er sich zur Ordnung. Die Nordamerikaner starrten ihn immer noch an und warteten. Er erinnerte sich an die Gespräche in der Umkleidekabine zurück. Dort hatten die weiblichen Brüste zu den meistdiskutierten Themen gehört. So viel hatte selbst er mitbekommen. 

Unsicher wandte er sich um. „Eindeutig die Brüste“, presste er schließlich leise heraus. Mackenzie klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Erleichtert atmete Domen aus.  
„Selbst Domen hat mehr Ahnung als ihr“, verkündete der Kanadier triumphierend und die anderen stöhnten genervt auf, als er fortfuhr: „Wunderbar gleichmäßig geformt, nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein-“ 

„Und du wunderst dich, warum du keine abkriegst!“, verpasste Will ihm eine Kopfnuss, die er jedoch nur mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen quittierte. 

„Ich bin eben ein Sklave meiner Triebe“, zuckte er entschuldigend mit den Schultern und sah nicht so aus, als würde er diese Tatsache sonderlich bedauern. „Aber jetzt ernsthaft: Jemand ne Ahnung, wer sie ist? Denn ganz offensichtlich gehört sie zu uns. Naja. Nicht direkt. Zu den Norwegern. Aber damit ja auch irgendwie zu uns. Schließlich sind wir alle eine große Familie.“ 

„Wenn wir wirklich eine Familie wären, dann wäre das, was dir gerade in deinem Kopf herumschwirrt, definitiv illegal und moralisch höchst fragwürdig, Mackenzie“, erwiderte Kevin schadenfroh. 

„Inzest, ein Spiel für die ganze Familie“, gab der Kanadier geistesabwesend von sich, während er den Blick nicht von der Norwegerin lassen konnte. 

Blondie, wie Domen sie heimlich getauft hatte, beugte sich gerade nichtsahnend über einen der Sessel und kramte mühsam ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche hervor, was Mackenzie mit einem „Oder vielleicht doch der Arsch?“, quittierte. 

„Ehrlich gegen dich ist jeder pubertierender notgeiler Teenager, der reinste Mönch“, kommentierte Kevin das unmögliche Verhalten seines Freundes, der ihn empört ansah.  
„Hey, Gleichberechtigung für alle bitte“, forderte er und zeigte anklagend auf den Slowenen. „Domen war schließlich auch für die Brüste!“ 

Abwehrend hob Domen die Arme, der nicht so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Ich wollte mich nur auf das allgemeine Gesprächsniveau einlassen.“ Mal unabhängig davon, dass er von dem ganzen Thema keine Ahnung hatte. Es kam ihm so vor, als gäbe es einen Entschlüsselungscode für derartige Gespräche, den alle besaßen, nur er nicht. Dabei sollte es nicht so sein, oder? _Ich stehe auf Mädchen._ Er würde sich dafür nicht auch noch entschuldigen. Er hatte eben seine persönliche Traumfrau noch nicht gefunden. Man konnte halt nichts erzwingen, dachte Domen, als Bine Norčič am Eingang der kleinen Bar erschien und auf seine Uhr zeigte. 

„Auf nach Innsbruck! Weihnachtsmarkt, Kramschläden wir kommen!“, klatschte William begeistert in die Hände und sprang auf. Er sammelte ihr Geschirr zusammen und drängte die anderen beiden zur Eile. „Man sieht sich“, winkte er Domen zum Abschied und war Sekunden später mit einer Melodie auf den Lippen verschwunden. 

Kopfschüttelnd und bei weitem nicht so enthusiastisch rappelte Kevin sich auf. „Egal was Will nimmt: Es ist zu viel“, brummte der Amerikaner und er und Mackenzie trabten ihm schwerfällig hinterer. Mackenzie ließ es sich dabei allerdings nicht nehmen, Blondie noch einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zuzuwerfen. 

Seufzend starrte Domen auf die verwaisten Sessel, während ihn die Geräuschkulisse auf unangenehme Art und Weise daran erinnerte, dass er schon wieder allein dasaß. Scheiße! Er hatte gesagt, es war in Ordnung. Wieso sollte er also nicht Daniel fragen können, ob er Lust hatte, etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen?! Vielleicht war es ihm ja unangenehm, nachdem er ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte? Aber er hatte gesagt, es war okay. Dass er damit umgehen konnte. Das hatte er ihm gesagt und Domen war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, denn es hatte ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet, Daniel den Korb zu geben. Ihm war immer noch ganz komisch, wenn er nur daran dachte. Alles hatte verrückt gespielt. Er hatte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können und absoluten Unsinn von sich gegeben, sodass er sich eigentlich gern auf die Suche nach einer Höhle irgendwo in der Wüste machen würde. 

„Scheiße.“ Unbehaglich rutschte er in seinem Sessel hin und her. Er war so ein Idiot. Aber er kam damit klar. Sicher doch. Grübelnd starrte er aus dem Fenster auf der anderen Seite. Er hatte sich wie ein Arsch benommen und sich entschuldigt. Daniel hatte die Entschuldigung angenommen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich insgeheim immer noch die Schuld für all das gab, was Domen immer noch maßlos aufregte. Dann hatte er ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen Korb geben müssen. Geschenkt. Es war okay. Hatte er gesagt. 

Aber er hatte es anders gemeint, schoss es Domen durch den Kopf. Da waren sie wieder: unendlich resignierte enttäuschte Augen in Hoffnungslosgrün. Das war ein Abschied gewesen. Auf irgendeine verdrehte Art und Weise war das ein Abschied gewesen. Es ist okay. _Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht damit klarkommst und gehst._ Das war es doch, was Daniel gemeint hatte. Das war es, was Domen sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Er war immer noch völlig von der Rolle gewesen. Total nervös. Und Daniel hatte das bemerkt. 

„Ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht, wirklich.“

War er auch und trotzdem musste er das nicht jedem auf die Nase binden, dachte er verbittert, als er sich zur Stimme seines Bruders umdrehte, der hinter seinem Sessel hervorkam, mit einem Tee und seinen Büchern in der Hand und sich ungefragt zu ihm setzte. „Natürlich darfst du dich zu mir setzten“, bemerkte Domen spitz. Cene konnte er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen. 

„Wenn du Rat in Sachen Frauen brauchst, solltest du vielleicht doch besser zu mir kommen“, verkündete sein Bruder ohne ersichtlichen Zusammenhang und Domen stöhnte gequält auf. Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hatte. „Ach komm schon. Ihr wart von da drüben kaum zu überhören!“, fuhr Cene tadelnd fort und zeigte auf eine Ecke irgendwo hinter Domen. Aha. Deswegen hatte er ihn also nicht gesehen. „Du kannst froh sein, dass Peter euch nicht gehört hat. Sonst hättest du jetzt eine ganze Vortragsreihe zum Thema _Frauen sind kein Freiwild_ am Hals.“ 

„Wolltest du nicht lernen?“, brummte Domen und wünschte sich weit weg. Er hatte dagestanden und nichts erwidert. Er hatte es hingenommen. Weil er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Mal wieder!

„Domen. Jetzt mal ehrlich: Du kannst offensichtlich nicht schlafen. Du leidest an Appetitlosigkeit, wirkst unkonzentriert-“

„Klingt ganz nach Magen-Darm“, unterbrach Domen die Ausführungen seines Bruders und wünschte sich, er würde aufhören. 

„Gereiztheit, dazu noch deine sehnsuchtsvollen Blicke gestern zu den Freunds… Das sind die klassischen Symptome einer Verliebtheit“, diagnostizierte Cene selbstsicher und Domen hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. 

Sein Bruder bewies mal wieder, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. „Ich bin nicht verknallt, okay? Und ich wollte auch keinen Rat von-“

„Was definitiv besser ist. Lass dir eines gesagt sein: Frauen erobert man nicht mit plumpen Sprüchen. Man muss sie langsam verführen. Sie von sich überzeugen. Du solltest-“ 

„Cene, für dich auch gern noch einmal: Ich bin nicht verknallt. Nicht. Da liegt die Betonung“, wehrte er sich verärgert, doch Cene grinste ihn nur weiter wie ein Bekloppter an. 

„Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein! Wir haben alle mal bei Null angefangen“, fuhr Cene gönnerhaft fort und blickte zur Bar. „Aber eins muss man den dreien ja lassen. Geschmack haben sie ja“, nickte er anerkennend, als Blondie von ihrem Handy auf und genau in ihre Richtung sah und bei Cene hängen blieb. Erschrocken wandte dieser sich ab und verschüttete etwas von seinem Tee auf seine Hose. „Shit!“ 

Amüsiert musterte Domen seinen Bruder. „Was wolltest du mir doch gleich über Frauen erzählen?“, fragte er ihn kichern, während er nicht ohne eine gewisse Genugtuung feststellte, dass das Gesicht seines Bruders inzwischen jeder Tomate problemlos Konkurrenz machen konnte. 

„Das ist alles Taktik“, murmelte Cene und strafte seiner Worte Lügen, indem er noch ein ganzes Stück tiefer in seinen Sessel rutschte und nach Servietten griff, um seine Hose trocken zu tupfen. 

„Lass mich raten: eher der experimentelle Ansatz?“, fragte Domen, der seinen Bruder belustigt bei seinem Tun zusah. Das nannte man dann wohl ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Fragte sich nur, wo sein ganz persönlicher Blitzschlag blieb. 

„Jaja, mach dich nur lustig über mich. Aber ich bin hier nicht derjenige, der bis über beide Ohren verknallt ist und es nicht zugeben kann“, schnappte Cene verärgert. 

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht der Möchtegerncasanova mit nasser Hose“, grummelte Domen finster. Nein, er war nur der verklemmte Arsch, der nicht damit klarkam, dass sein Kumpel schwul war und ihn geküsst hatte, dachte er verbittert und seine Lippen begannen verräterisch zu prickeln, während ihm unangenehm heiß wurde. Scheiße, er wollte so nicht sein. Aber er konnte nicht einfach- und er wollte Daniel nicht noch mehr wehtun. Vielleicht war es besser. Auch wenn er nicht wollte, dass es so war, als hätten sie nie mehr als ein paar Worte über das Wetter getauscht. 

„Entnehme ich dieser Aussage etwa Neid? Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, das ist alles keine Hexerei-“ 

„Danach hat es gerade auch nicht unbedingt ausgesehen“, brummte Domen dazwischen und erntete einen weiteren bösen Blick seines Bruders, was ihn nicht sonderlich störte. Er war gefangen in seinen Gedanken, die sich seit Tagen immer wieder im Kreis zu bewegen schienen und das war etwas, mit dem er nur schlecht umgehen konnte. 

„-sondern, alles eine Frage der Übung.“ 

„Eine Frage der Übung?“ – 

„Naja, du weißt schon: Irgendwann wird es leichter. Die ersten Dates sind immer schrecklich verkrampft. Man weiß nicht, was auf einen zukommt. Wie der andere reagiert und irgendwann lässt man die ganzen Unsicherheiten hinter sich, gewöhnt sich dran…“ 

Entgeistert musterte Domen seinen Bruder. Eine Frage der Übung. Konnte das wirklich die Lösung seines Problems sein? Statt weiter damit beschäftigt zu sein, seiner Überforderung das Ruder zu überlassen, lieber auf das altbewährte System der Konfrontation zu vertrauen? Festzustellen, dass alles nicht so schlimm war, wie er sich einredete. Dass er maßlos übertreib. Das war wie nach einem Sturz: am besten noch am selben Tag wieder zurück auf den Bakken, damit die Angst keine Zeit hatte, anzugreifen. Sich in seinen Gedanken festzusetzen. Er sollte dieses komische etwas, dass sich zwischen ihnen breitgemacht hatte, an den Hörnern packen, statt sich einzureden, dass er das nicht konnte.

„Hallo?! Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu, wenn ich schon so nett bin und meine Erkenntnisse mit dir teile?“, hatte Cene sich zu ihm herübergebeugt und wedelte mit seiner Hand verärgert vor seinem Gesicht herum. 

„Ja…ich…manchmal bist du vielleicht doch zu was zu gebrauchen“, rutschte es Domen unüberlegt heraus, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was er brabbelte.

„Also ich weiß jetzt wirklich nicht, ob das ne Beleidigung oder ein Lob sein soll“, runzelte Cene verwirrt über die Aussage seines Bruders die Stirn und sah dabei zu, wie dieser aufstand und seine Sachen zusammensammelte. „Musst du los?“ 

„Ich-ja. War nett, mit dir zu plaudern“, verabschiedete Domen sich und eilte zum Ausgang, wo er beinahe Peter über den Haufen rannte. 

Peters nicht sonderlich amüsierten Ruf ignorierend, überlegte er fieberhaft, wo er Daniel am besten finden konnte. Scheiße. Er wollte so nicht sein. Diese Freundschaft war ihm wichtig und er wollte sie nicht einfach in die Tonne treten, nur weil er überfordert war! 

Domen lief suchend durch die große Eingangshalle des Hotels und schlängelte sich zwischen zahlreichen Gästen und Gepäckstücken hindurch. Er musste Daniel dringend mal nach seiner Handynummer fragen, dann würde er sich das Gesuche künftig sparen können, wenn er wieder mal das Gefühl hatte, zu Kreuze kriechen zu müssen. Unsicher, was er tun sollte, blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Das Beste würde wohl sein, wenn er einfach an der Rezeption nachfragte, sonst würde er den Norweger nie finden und am Ende überlegte er es sich vielleicht doch noch anders, dachte er als er zufällig mit dem Blick an der Bank draußen vor dem Hotelfenster hängenblieb. Dort saß Daniel. Allein. Das Gesicht in Richtung Sonne gerichtet, die Augen geschlossen. Es wirkte, als würde er Kräfte sammeln, seinen Frieden mit der Situation machen, um drüber hinwegzukommen und weiterzumachen. Und es war nicht so, dass Domen ihm das nicht wünschte. Keiner verdiente ein bisschen Frieden mehr als Daniel, aber etwas daran gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. 

Nervös bewegte Domen sich langsam Richtung Ausgang. Der Weg aus dem Hotel heraus kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Draußen sog er kalte Luft in seine Lungen. Ganz rhythmisch. Ein und aus. Immer wieder ein und aus. Während er um das Hotel herumlief. Ein und aus. Bis er unsicher keine fünf Meter vor der Bank auf der Daniel saß stoppte, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Was zum Teufel sollte er jetzt sagen? Scheiße, gerade war er sich doch noch so sicher gewesen. 

Jetzt komm schon, Prevc. Das hier war doch nur Daniel. Gib dir einen Ruck, versuchte er sich selbst Mut zu machen, während er die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge des Norwegers betrachtete. Normal. Sei einfach ganz normal, dachte er verzweifelt und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sein Herz ihm halb aus der Brust sprang, sein Puls ihn längst verraten haben musste und seine Hände seit neuestem einen Rasensprengermodus besitzen mussten. Er reagierte eindeutig über und verlor die Nerven. Wenn er jetzt nicht sofort etwas sagen würde, würde er es nie schaffen. Er atmete kurz durch, rief sich in Erinnerung, dass das da vor ihm nur Daniel war und stolperte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Er musterte Daniels Hände, die in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben waren, um sie gegen die Kälte zu schützen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt gepackt hielten. Wie er sich in seine Oberarme gekrallt hatte, vor lauter Panik zu fallen. Er sah zu seinen Haaren, eine Strähne lag quer über Daniels Gesicht. Sanft waren sie über seine Wangen gestrichen. Er erinnerte sich an den verzweifelten Ausdruck seiner Augen, die voller Hoffnung und Angst gewesen waren. Wusste noch genau, wie sich sein Atem auf seiner Wange angefühlt hatte. Seine Lippen-

Nein! Stopp! 

„Lahmarsch! Ganz allein unterwegs?“, platze er panisch heraus und war beinahe so erschrocken wie Daniel, der verstört aufsah. 

Gezwungen lächelte Domen dem Norweger entgegen, während er sich fragte, ob es nicht noch ein bisschen schlimmer ging. Bis jetzt hinkte seine Konfrontationstherapie gewaltig. Um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und irgendetwas zu tun zu haben, setzte er sich ungefragt neben Daniel auf die Bank. 

„Hast du mich erschreckt!“, würgte der Norweger schließlich belegt hervor, nur um anschließend wieder in Schweigen zu verfallen. 

Das lief ja prima, dachte Domen und starrte geradeaus auf die Straße. Scheiße, er war derjenige, der sich ungefragt gesetzt hatte. Er war derjenige, der Probleme hatte. Nicht Daniel. Ihm sollte schleunigst was einfallen, um diese Stille zu überbrücken, bevor es noch peinlicher wurde, dachte er, als an ihnen der Mannschaftsbus der Nordamerikaner vorbeifuhr und einen kompletten Kurzschluss in seinem Hirn auslöste. 

„Willst du mit mir gehen? Also nach Innsbruck? Ich meine- den Nachmittag verbringen?“, sprudelte er heraus und wünschte sich wirklich, er hätte die Macht, die Zeit zurückzudrehen. 

Schockiert sah Daniel ihn an und Domen dachte, dass er sicherlich gleich erbrennen würde, vor lauter Scham. „Das hab ich gerade wirklich gesagt, oder?“, fragte er fassungslos, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Parkplatz und sein Kopf unangenehm heiß wurde. 

„Jap“, kam es knapp von Daniel, der hin und her gerissen war zwischen seinen Gefühlen. Irgendwie hatte er mit einem Ende gerechnet. Er war wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass es das gewesen war und er war bereit gewesen, es zu akzeptieren. Was hätte er auch tun sollen? Trotzdem saß Domen jetzt neben ihm und war einfach… Domen. 

„Okay, nachdem ich diese Peinlichkeit auch abgehakt habe, die wirklich kaum noch zu überbieten ist, wenn ich das mal so bemerken darf, kann es eigentlich nur besser werden, oder?“, fragend sah er zu Daniel, der nur zögerlich sein Lächeln erwiderte. Daniel verstand die Botschaft hinter den Worten, aber er wusste nicht, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war. „Also? Was ist?“, wollte Domen nervös wissen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob-“ 

„Aber ich. Und mir ist wirklich schrecklich langweilig. Sterbenslangweilig. Mein Puls ist quasi schon nicht mehr existent“, unterbrach er den Norweger und sah ihn leidend an. Daniel wirkte schon wieder so melancholisch. Düster. Als würde er nicht glauben, dass Domen es ernst meinte. Dabei meinte er es todernst. Er ertrug es nicht, ihn so zu sehen und das war für ihn Antrieb genug. Sich nur auf Daniel zu konzentrieren. Seine eigenen Befindlichkeiten zurückzustellen. Er würde nicht diese Person sein, die einfach ging, wenn es schwierig wurde. Dafür war ihm Daniel zu wichtig. „Und du willst doch bestimmt nicht, für den plötzlichen Tod eines siebzehnjährigen Kindes verantwortlich sein, oder?“, setzte er ganz unschuldig noch eins drauf. Sein Magen schlug einen kleinen Salto, als er sah, wie sich Daniels Mundwinkel leicht anhoben. Und wenn er sich komplett zum Clown machen musste. Es war ihm egal. Schließlich hatte er Wiedergutmachung zu leisten. „Biiittee?“

„Okay. Und was schwebt dem slowenischen Großmeister vor?“, gab Daniel zögerlich nach. Was hatte er dem Slowenen auch groß entgegenzusetzen, wenn er ihn so angrinste? Wusste Domen eigentlich, was er da mit ihm tat, fragte er sich und rutschte ein klein wenig zur Seite. 

„Ähm…ja…“ Mist. Was hatte Will doch gleich alles aufgezählt? „Sightseeing halt. Innsbruck soll ja ne tolle Stadt sein… so mit dem Weihnachtsmarkt…und den ganzen anderen…Gebäuden“, stammelte er ein wenig hilflos, während sich auf Daniels Gesicht tatsächlich so etwas wie stilles Amüsement breitmachte. Obwohl ihm nicht entging, dass er dabei kurz gequält zur Seite sah. „Okay, ich hab keine Ahnung, was es in Innsbruck so alles gibt, aber dafür betreibt man doch Sightseeing, oder nicht?“, gab Domen schließlich nervös zu und sah Daniel abwartend an. Er kämpfte immer noch. 

Domen schluckte. „Hör mal, ich verstehe, wenn du nicht willst. Wirklich.“ Tat er tatsächlich, aber er wollte nicht, dass es so war. „Ich war nicht unbedingt nett. Und wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, dann bin ich immer noch- Ach, das ist Mist. Was ich sagen will: Ich geb mir Mühe und wahrscheinlich werde ich die nächsten Stunden, solltest du mitkommen, nur damit beschäftigt sein, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen und sinnloses Zeug zu stammeln, weil ich einfach die Angewohnheit habe, sämtliche Fettnäpfchen zielsicher zu treffen, trotzdem wäre es doch Schade, wenn du wegen meines… Trampelgens den Nachmittag dieses Tages verpassen würdest und stattdessen nur hier vor dem Hotel hockst, oder? Und ich meine, ich könnte natürlich auch allein gehen, allerdings hätte ich dann nicht annähernd so viel Spaß und das wäre doch irgendwie Schade, oder?“, grinste er Daniel entwaffnend an und hob hilflos die Arme, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun konnte. 

Er sah wie Daniel jedes seiner Worte genau abwägte. Ihn musterte. Domen zwang sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und jegliche Unsicherheit zu verbannen. Er wusste, es war richtig, Daniel die Möglichkeit zu geben, irgendwie wieder aus der Situation herauszukommen. Das war nur fair. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie stark er unter Strom stand. 

Daniel seufzte, als er ihn ansah: „Dann kann ich ja fast nicht ablehnen, oder? Ich meine, ein schlecht gelaunter Domen Prevc, der Godzilla gleich durch Innsbruck stapft? Was wäre ich nur für ein Mensch, wenn ich das zulassen würde?!“, antwortete Daniel mit einem schwachen Lächeln und zuckte seinerseits mit den Schultern. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren?

Pure Erleichterung und Vorfreude durchflutete Domen, als er registrierte, dass Daniel tatsächlich mitkommen würde: „Na dann, Lahmarsch: Lass uns die Stadt mal in Angst und Schrecken versetzen!“


	22. Daniel - Innsbruck - Day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sóley - Pretty Face
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRwFRMGpTWg

_…Rudolph the red nosed reindeer – brought some corn for popping the lights are turned – Come, they told me Pa-rum pum pum pum Our newborn King to see Pa-rum pum pum pum -Of living our lives in perfect harmony A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone To celebrate a life where all are free…_

 

Wind wehte durch die engen Straßen von Innsbruck, in denen überall dort, wo Platz war, Weihnachtsbuden aufgestellt worden waren, aus denen nun allerlei Weihnachtsmusik drang. Menschenmassen schoben sich langsam vorwärts, blieben ab und an kurz stehen, um sich einen Glühwein zu kaufen oder mit leuchtenden Augen die Ware der Aussteller anzusehen. Alle waren sie dick eingepackt, um dem eiskalten Wind keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, der ihnen die verschiedensten Gerüche an die Nase trug. Den herben Duft der Bratwürste vom Stand gegenüber, gepaart mit dem süßlichen einer Räucherkerze. Den aromatischen Geruch von Glühwein, der sich mit dem der Lebkuchen und gebrannten Mandeln vermischt hatte. Und obwohl die Nacht längst in der Stadt Einzug gehalten hatte, schien jede noch so kleine Gasse hell erleuchtet zu sein und verbreitete das Gefühl gemütlicher Lebendigkeit und Wärme, die gegen die kalte und dunkle Jahreszeit trotzte. 

Daniel quetschte sich an einem älteren Mann mit grauen Haaren vorbei, der seiner Frau gerade eine Tasse dampfenden Glühweins überreichte, während die Tochter der beiden fröhlich an ihrem Lebkuchen knabberte und dabei auf und ab hüpfte. Gemeinsam liefen sie auf einen der leeren Stehtische zu, die überall an den Seiten aufgebaut worden waren, an denen die verschiedensten Grüppchen zusammen standen und sich lautstark über die Musik hinweg unterhielten. 

Er folgte der grünen Jacke, die sich zielstrebig durch die Menge kämpfte und dabei schon den ein oder anderen bösen Blick kassiert hatte. Als die Straße wieder ein wenig breiter wurde, sah Domen sich suchend um und verlangsamte sein Tempo, sodass Daniel wieder zu ihm aufschließen konnte. 

„Ich meine, der Wettbewerb ist einfach zu wichtig, als dass ihn der Wind entscheiden sollte! Und trotz der schlechten Vorhersage wird man wie jedes Jahr versuchen, einen Durchgang durchzuquetschen“, fuhr Domen mit ihrem Gespräch dort fort, wo sie vor fünf Minuten gezwungenermaßen aufgehört hatten. 

Genaugenommen hatte der Slowene, seit sie losgegangen waren, nicht eine Minute geschwiegen. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig über das Wetter in Innsbruck ausgelassen hatte, waren sie irgendwann auf sein absolutes Lieblingsthema zu sprechen gekommen. Verstohlen warf Daniel einen Blick zur Seite. Er fragte sich immer noch, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, mitzukommen. 

„Und wenn sie schon wissen, dass es wahrscheinlich wieder so laufen wird, weil die Uhrzeit für Innsbruck in den letzten Jahrzehnten immer schlecht gewählt gewesen ist, dann sollte man doch eigentlich meinen, dass die FIS mal in der Lage wäre, auf ein Flutlicht an der Schanze zu bestehen. Ich meine, was kann so ein bisschen Flutlicht schon kosten?!“, empörte Domen sich indessen weiter und starrte grimmig geradeaus. Für einen außenstehenden Beobachter mussten sie wirken wie immer. Aber taten sie das auch wirklich? 

„Vermutlich mehr als ein bisschen“, gab Daniel zu Bedenken und machte aus Domens wirklich hinreißendem Monolog für kurze Zeit einen Dialog. Es kam ihm irgendwie unwirklich vor, nach all den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage jetzt hier neben dem jungen Slowenen die Straßen entlangzulaufen. Er wusste nicht, worauf das ganze hinauslaufen würde und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er hasste die Ungewissheit. Sie zerfraß ihn. 

„Ich bitte dich!“, schnaubte Domen neben ihm. „Die Tournee bringt so viele Touristen in die Stadt! Ich meine, sieh dich doch nur mal um! Nur noch ein paar Menschen mehr und die müssten sich wirklich Gedanken machen, dass die Masse nicht doch mal in eine der engen Gassen steckenbleibt. Ich meine, Innsbruck würde einen Eintrag ins Guinnessbuch der Rekorde für das größte Gruppenkuscheln der Welt verdienen!“ 

Wild gestikulierend lief Domen neben ihm weiter. Für ihn schien tatsächlich alles normal zu sein. So wie immer. Ohne Liebesgeständnis. Ohne Kuss. Daniel hatte Domen offensichtlich nicht verschreckt. Oder zumindest nur ein bisschen. Ihm war das seltsame Verhalten des Slowenen vor dem Hotel schließlich nicht entgangen: Wie er sich immer wieder nervös durchs Haar gefahren war, mit seinen Fingern gespielt hatte, seine Beine, die vor sich hin gezappelt hatten. Doch seitdem agierte der Slowene wieder erschreckend normal. Nicht, dass seine Gesichtszüge dem Norweger auch nur einen kleinen Hinweis auf dessen Innenleben gaben. Und diese Ungewissheit raubte ihm den letzten Nerv. 

„Und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass da nicht ein bisschen was in den Sofaritzen für ein kleines Flutlicht an der Schanze übrig ist!“, ärgerte Domen sich weiter vor sich hin, während Daniel ihn verstohlen von der Seite musterte, bereit beim geringsten Anzeichen von Unbehagen zu reagieren. 

Er wollte es nicht versauen. Wenn Domen bereit war, zum Normalzustand zurückzukehren, dann konnte er das auch. Er musste sich nur genügend Mühe geben, dachte Daniel angespannt. „Das Sofa will ich sehen, von dem du da sprichst“, versuchte Daniel sich an einem unbeschwerten klingenden Lachen, während er beschloss, lieber noch ein paar Zentimeter mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen zu halten. Er wollte nicht, dass Domen sich von ihm bedrängt fühlte. 

„Hör auf dich darüber lustig zu machen! Du weißt genau, was ich meine“, schlug Domen Daniel seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite und verringerte dabei ihren Abstand automatisch wieder. 

Überrascht sah Daniel den Slowenen an, der sich an einem jungen Pärchen vorbeidrängelte und beinahe dessen Glühweintassen auf dem Gewissen gehabt hätte. „Die Vorhersagen für übermorgen sind alles andere als gut und denk doch nur mal an die Wettkämpfe der vergangenen Jahre! Denk an Anssis Sieg vor drei Jahren. Nicht, dass ich es ihm nicht gönne, aber wir wissen alle, dass er das hauptsächlich den Bedingungen zu verdanken hatte und das hätte beinahe die gesamte Tourneewertung durcheinandergebracht. Schon da wäre einiges anders ausgegangen, wenn man Flutlicht gehabt hätte.“ 

Fasziniert starrte Daniel Domen an. Beobachtete wie er mit hundert prozentiger Leidenschaft hinter seinem Sport stand. Und er musste Domen nicht in die Augen sehen, um zu wissen, welches Feuer in ihnen brannte. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn Domen ihn einmal in seinem Leben so ansehen würde? Ein Schauer jagte Daniel den Rücken herunter, als Domen sich zu ihm wandte und ihre Blicke sich trafen. 

„Ähm…“, schluckte Domen und Daniel wandte sich erschrocken ab. Den Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, nicht in der Lage irgendetwas herauszubringen, wartete er darauf, dass der Slowene sich angewidert von ihm abwandte, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu setzten. 

„Also… was ich…ähm sagen will, ist… Daniel… Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?“, beendete der Slowene nervös seinen Gedanken und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn Daniels Blick aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Als Daniel die Stille, die seinem Satzende gefolgt war, einfach nicht füllte, setzte er erneut an, in der Hoffnung, seine absolut unbegründete Nervosität irgendwie wieder verstecken zu können. „Ich meine, ich bewundere dich wirklich dafür, aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ich so nah dran wäre, die Tournee zu gewinnen und dabei gleichzeitig den Wetterbericht kennen würde.“ 

Erleichtert atmete Daniel aus, als Domens Worte und dessen Bedeutung langsam an seine Ohren und in sein Gehirn vordrangen. Er hatte den Bogen nicht überspannt. Domen lief immer noch neben ihm. Aber war der Slowene schneller geworden? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? War sein Blick war also doch nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen? Er musste sich zusammenreißen, dachte er, als sie mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit an der imposanten Hofkirche vorbeiliefen, für die Domen nicht einen Blick übrighatte, während er zahlreichen Touristen auswich, die begeistert stehengeblieben waren und Fotos schossen. 

Er musste irgendwie wieder zur Tagesordnung zurückkehren. Sich normal benehmen. Seine Gefühle in den Griff bekommen. Es sollte wieder werden, wie vor dem Kuss. Das war tausendmal besser, als das hier. „Naja, ich meine, jetzt kann ich daran sowieso nichts ändern, oder? Und wenn ich mich jetzt verrückt mache, hilft mir das doch auch nicht weiter“, antwortete er schließlich und wusste dabei gar nicht so genau, mit wem er jetzt sprach, mit Domen oder sich selbst, als sie gemeinsam die Straße überquerten und in die kleine Hofgasse einbogen. 

Schnellen Schrittes setzten sie ihren Weg fort, während sich die unangenehme Spannung zwischen ihnen immer weiter aufbaute. Zumindest Daniel aus dem Konzept brachte, während Domen entweder ein wirklich guter Schauspieler war oder für ihn tatsächlich alles so war wie immer. Und der Norweger konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, was von beidem für ihn schlimmer war. Verzweifelt sah Daniel sich um und bemerkte, dass sie soeben dabei waren, auch an der Hofburg einfach vorbeizulaufen. 

„Sag mal Domen, wolltest du dir nicht die Stadt ansehen?“, rief er dem Slowenen schließlich zu und wartete unsicher auf dessen Reaktion. 

„Mach ich doch“, behauptete dieser verwirrt und sah einmal demonstrativ die Straße hinauf und herunter, ohne die Hofburg in seinem Rücken auch nur zu bemerken. „Schön hier.“

Nervös begann Daniel zu lachen. 

„Was?“, runzelte Domen mit tausend Fragezeichen im Gesicht die Stirn, als Daniel seine Hand hob und auf irgendetwas hinter ihm zeigte. 

„Du bist echt der schlechteste Tourist, den ich je gesehen habe“, kommentierte Daniel, während Domen überrascht den Mund aufriss, als er sich umdrehte. Er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass er die Burg tatsächlich überhaupt nicht registriert hatte. So wie alles andere im Übrigen auch. Genauso gut hätte er eine dieser Augenklappen tragen können. Das einzige, dessen er sich übermäßig bewusst war, war Daniels Anwesenheit, die alles in ihm aussetzen ließ. Er hatte den Ausflug wirklich für eine gute Idee gehalten. Für eine einfache Methode, um wieder runterzukommen. Seine Reaktionen in den Griff zu kriegen und Daniel wie jeden anderen Menschen auch zu behandeln. Aber hier war gar nichts leicht. Er kämpfte und wusste nicht einmal genau gegen was. 

„Das ist die eigentlich kaum zu übersehene Hofburg. Im Spätmittelalter von den Habsburgern, eines der großen Herrschergeschlechter des Spätmittelalters und der Frühen Neuzeit, gebaut. Irgendwann ist es dann mal abgebrannt und wiederaufgebaut worden, bis Maria Theresia sich schließlich dem Gebäude angenommen hat und es im damals hochmodernen Rokokostil generalüberholen lassen hat. Wer jemand sein wollte, musste eben auch damals mit den Massen gehen und den neuesten Trends nicht hinterherhängen“, kratzte Daniel sein Wissen aus dem letzten Sommer zusammen und fragte sich, ob das wirklich das richtige Gesprächsthema war. Langweilte er den Slowenen? „Das ist wie bei den Promis, die ihre Häuser, in denen sie nicht wohnen, für irgendwelche Zeitschriften ablichten lassen.“ 

„Oder dem Flutlicht an Schanzen“, warf Domen altklug ein.

„Sag mal, du rechnest in der Schule auch nur, wenn in den Aufgaben was mit Weitenmetern in Relation zu Windgeschwindigkeiten vorkommt, oder?“, entfuhr es Daniel ohne nachzudenken. 

„Nein, stell dir vor, manchmal lasse ich mich sogar dazu herab, Abhandlungen über die Wichtigkeit von Flutlicht an Schanzen zu schreiben“, gab Domen trocken zurück und linste kurz zu Daniel, der sich angesichts dieser Antwort ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. 

„Ganz ehrlich? Allein die Vorstellung, dass du neunzig Minuten still in einem Zimmer sitzt, fällt mir schon schwer… Aber ein Domen Prevc, der literarisch tätig ist?“, ließ Daniel sich dazu hinreißen, ein bisschen zu sticheln, angesichts seines Kopfkinos und des empörten Gesichtsausdruckes neben ihm. 

Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte Domen ihn an. „Hör auf zu lachen!“, forderte er den Norweger auf und schlug ihm zögerlich auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht, was an der Vorstellung so lustig sein soll!“, verschränkte er die Arme vor seinem Körper, konnte sich ein Grinsen allerdings nicht verkneifen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie doch noch miteinander reden konnten ohne sich zwanghaft darum bemühen zu müssen. „Und mal so ganz nebenbei: Meine literarischen Ergüsse sind fantastisch!“ 

„Sicher. Ich sehe es direkt vor mir“, bemühte Daniel sich um einen ernsten Tonfall. „Interpretation des Gedichts _Alles still_ von Theodor Fontane, verfasst von Domen Prevc. Chrm“, räusperte Daniel sich wichtigtuerisch, während er versuchte, seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nur nichts anmerken lassen. Es sollte wieder wie vorher werden. Und das ging nicht, wenn er Domen ständig mit seinem komischen Verhalten aus der Fassung brachte. „Der Autor spielt in seinem Gedicht eindeutig mit dem Motiv des Winters in Bezug auf die latent anwesende Gefahr beim Skispringen, die besonders in der kalten Jahreszeit immer wieder ins Bewusstsein rückt. Der Springer, der den Wind für seinen Sprung nutzt, kann schnell der Wunschvorstellung erliegen, dass er Kontrolle über die Natur habe, was lediglich ein Wunschkonzept des Menschen darstellt und hier ad absurdum geführt wird. Der kalte harte Boden steht dabei sowohl für den harten Aufprall des Springers auf dem Hang, als auch für den Aufprall in die harte Realität bei einem Sturz. So wird auf die Gefahr verwiesen, die Kräfte der Natur zu unterschätzen und sich zu sicher zu fühlen. Und nur wer bereit ist, dieses Wissen für sich zu nutzen und der Angst vor dem Kontrollverlust genügend Mut entgegenzusetzen hat, kann im Springen etwas erreichen. Zitat Ende“, führte Daniel belustigt aus. 

„Naja, wenigstens befördere ich meine Lehrer nicht mit Hühnern in die Klapse“, konterte Domen laut und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller umstehenden Touristen auf sie beide. Schadenfroh registrierte Domen, wie Daniel, sich total aus dem Konzept gebracht, unter den wenig verständnisvollen Blicken wandte. 

„Therapie! Sie hat nur eine Therapie gemacht!“, berichtigte Daniel hastig, während der ältere Mann, der rechts neben ihm mit seiner Frau gestanden hatte, um ein Bild mit der Hofburg im Hintergrund zu schießen, entrüstet schnaubte und ihn böse ansah. 

Gedankenlos schoss Daniel auf Domen zu, der das ganze amüsiert beobachtet hatte, und zog ihn erbarmungslos mit sich fort. „Ach, das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, wir waren schließlich alle mal jung und haben dumme Sachen gemacht“, tönte der junge Slowene für jeden gut hörbar, während Daniel ihn schnaubend hinter sich herzog. 

Domen war Chaos. Unberechenbar. Zumindest hatte er diese Eigenschaft in Bezug auf sein Leben. Brachte ihn ständig aus der Fassung, zwang ihn regelrecht zu handeln ohne zu denken. Als ob er dazu in seiner Gegenwart großartig in der Lage wäre. Auch ohne das ganze Chaos. „Und hier haben wir das _Goldene Dachl_ “, ignorierte er das großspurige Getöne von Domen und wies auf das Gebäude, das links von ihnen auftauchte. Sie waren auf dem großen Marktplatz von Innsbruck, auf dem wie jedes Jahr der eigentliche Weihnachtsmarkt aufgebaut worden war. „Friedrich der IV. von seinen Fürsten als Friedrich mit der leeren Tasche betitelt, hat das Dach angeblich errichten lassen.“ 

„Der hatte aber auch ziemlich was zu kompensieren, oder? Ich meine, ernsthaft?!“ – 

„Wahrscheinlich“, erwiderte Daniel und beobachtete den jungen Slowenen, der kopfschüttelnd auf das Gebäude vor ihnen starrte und sich einmal mehr von der Menge absetzte. Das war eine der Eigenschaften, die ihm an dem jungen Slowenen gefiel: Er ließ sich nicht von Ruhm, Macht oder Geld beeindrucken. Seine Anerkennung musste man sich verdienen. Das hatte er schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gemerkt, die Daniel komplett aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Dabei hatten sie nicht einmal ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Daniel war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Domen seine Anwesenheit damals überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. 

„Naja, danach war der Beiname wenigstens gerechtfertigt… Wobei… wahrscheinlich hat er für diese horrende Geldverschwendung da sowieso die Sofaritzen seiner Untertanen geplündert“, kommentierte Domen missbilligend, als sich eine Frau an ihnen vorbeidrängelte und begeistert für Fotos vor dem _Goldenen Dachl_ posierte. 

„So genau weiß man das nicht, außerdem hat die Geschichte auch mehr den Gehalt einer Sage. Genaugenommen gibt das Dachl den Historikern noch ein paar Rätsel auf. Siehst du zum Beispiel das Spruchband über den Reliefs?“, zeigte Daniel nach oben und rückte noch ein Stück näher zu Domen heran, der angestrengt nach oben sah. Er genoss die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und das Interesse des Slowenen, während seine flatternden Nerven sich langsam entspannten. Gerade befanden sie sich auf einem erschreckend normalen Niveau. „Ich meine die Bilder unter dem Balkon. Diese komischen Zeichen, die oberhalb der Personen eingezeichnet sind?“, zeigte er auf die Inschrift, die durch die Schatten, die die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung verursachte, nur schwer zu erkennen war. 

„Was ist damit?“, wollte Domen ungeduldig wissen, wandte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte Daniel an.

Überrascht von der plötzlichen ungewohnten Nähe verharrten beide, unfähig den Blick voneinander zu lösen, während der lebendige lärmende Marktplatz in den Hintergrund trat und für Daniel langsam aufhörte zu existieren. Stattdessen wurde er vereinnahmt vom tosenden rauschen des Windes, überwältigt von dunklem Waldgrün das ihn aufsog. Er spürte die Wärme, die von Domens Körper ausging und ihn von innen heraus wärmte und einen Schwarm Waldameisen in seinem Körper mitten im frostigen Winter freisetzte. Erstarrt bemerkte er, wie Domen begann an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern, seinen Blick jedoch nicht für eine Sekunde losließ. Domen hielt ihn gefangen und Daniel verspürte nicht einmal im Ansatz den Wunsch, irgendetwas an dieser Situation zu ändern. 

„Ähm…Entschuldigung?“ 

Erschrocken zuckten beide zusammen und stoben auseinander. Mit aller Gewalt prasselte die Realität auf sie ein und der Kuss stand wieder zwischen ihnen und erregte dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit wie ein Clown auf einer Beerdigung. Entsetzt realisierte Daniel, was er da zudem gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit für jeden sichtbar getan hatte. Erneut begann sein Puls zu schlagen, doch dieses Mal war es nicht von der guten aufregenden Sorte. Es war die Art Pulsrasen, die normalerweise in die Enge gedrängte Tiere empfanden. Kurz bevor sie erlegt wurden.

„Du… ähm ihr… seit ihr Domen Prevc und Daniel-André Tande? Die Skispringer?“, stand ein kleines blondes Mädchen vor ihnen und umklammerte unsicher ihr Handy als wäre es ein Schutzschild. 

Völlig paralysiert starrte Daniel Domen an, der sich voll und ganz auf das Mädchen vor ihm konzentrierte. „Ja, sind wir“, antwortete der Slowene der Kleinen mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme, während Daniel lediglich ein schwaches Nicken zustande brachte. Hatte sie etwas gemerkt? Waren ihre Blicke seltsam? Hatte sie von ihnen ein Foto geschossen, während Daniel den Slowenen angeschmachtet hatte. Hatte irgendein anderer der tausend Menschen hier auf diesem Platz sie gesehen? Hektisch sah er sich um, bekam vor lauter Aufregung nicht ein Bild zu fassen. Wie hatte er nur so die Kontrolle verlieren können? Was hatte er getan? 

„Kann ich…Kann ich ein Autogramm und ein Foto mit euch machen?“, fragte das Mädchen schüchtern und starrte dabei den Boden vor sich an. 

Unsicher riskierte Daniel einen Blick zu Domen, der ihm sofort auswich. Schuldbewusst ließ Daniel die Schultern hängen. Er hatte es vergeigt. Wieder einmal. Weil er es einfach nicht schaffte, sich wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen. Aber was wusste er schon, was normal war? Immer hatte er sich anhören müssen, wie seltsam er war. Jedes Mal wieder, hatte er versucht so zu sein, wie er glaubte sein zu müssen und war am Ende doch gescheitert. Er hörte auf, sich und sein Verhalten zu hinterfragen und bekam Momente später die Rechnung. Den Beweis, dass er anders war. Nie so würde sein können, wie er es eigentlich wollte. 

„Klar machen wir ein Foto. Wie heißt du?“, hörte er Domen das Mädchen fragen und wäre am liebsten gerannt. Er wusste, wie das hier weitergehen würde. Dazu brauchte er nicht einmal das Pendel seiner Mutter. Es war wieder wie in der Schule. Es schien völlig egal zu sein, wie schnell er rannte. Wie sehr er sich bemühte. Seine Vergangenheit, die anderen, gewannen am Ende eben doch. 

„Josi“, kickste die Kleine fröhlich und entblößte eine Reihe strahlendweißer Zähne, die sich hinter einer Zahnspange versteckten, während sie mit zitternden Händen auf ihrem Handy herum zu tippen begann. „Und danke! Das ist… danke! Ich kann es gar nicht fassen! Ich schaue einfach jedes Springen mit euch! Ich habe sogar eine norwegische Fahne in meinem Zimmer und dann steht ihr plötzlich vor mir und ich… Danke!“, strahlte sie Daniel an, der sich zu einem Lächeln zwang.   
Zurück in seine Rolle, die er sich über Jahre hinweg zugelegt hatte. 

„Das tue ich doch gern. Und noch viel lieber, wenn ich weiß, dass da sogar eine norwegische Fahne in deinem Zimmer hängt. Ich finde, du beweist einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Findest du nicht, Domen?“, abwartend sah er ihn an. Es war ein verzweifelter Versuch und er wusste es. Er hatte zur Norm übergehen wollen. Und so waren die meisten ihrer Treffen abgelaufen. Irgendwer von ihnen hatte immer einen schlauen Spruch auf den Lippen gehabt. Butterprinzessin. Lahmarsch. Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre das eine halbe Ewigkeit her. 

„Naja, ich finde, man könnte zumindest über die… ähm Farbverteilung noch einmal reden. Streifen in weiß-blau-rot sind doch einfach dekorativer“, antwortete Domen hölzern und mit nicht einmal halb so viel Witz, wie man es von ihm kannte, während er Josi mit einem verrutschtem Lächeln bedachte, die glückselig irgendwo auf Wolke sieben schwebte. 

„Okay, ähm…das Foto?“, flehend sah sie sie beide an. 

Tief durchatmend stellte sich Daniel an die rechte Seite des Mädchens, während Domen sich an deren linke Seite platzierte und sie sich ihrem Schicksal fügten. Verkrampft starrte er in die Handykamera vor ihnen. Ignorierte die Kälte, die ihn langsam gefangen nahm und begann, sich gut zuzureden. Das Mädchen hatte sicher nichts bemerkt. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt über die Tatsache, dass sie soeben ihre Idole getroffen hatte. 

„Bitte lächeln!“, forderte Josi sie auf und drückte auf den Auslöser. Keine Sekunde später, drehte sie das Handy neugierig um und starrte ungeduldig hinein, während Daniel wie von der Tarantel gestochen einen großen Schritt zurücktrat, bevor wirklich noch jemand Verdacht schöpfte. 

„Schön!“, seufzte sie, bevor sie in ihrer Tasche zu kramen begann und einen Stift zu Tage beförderte. 

Mit zitternden Händen setzte Daniel auf ihrem Rucksack und der Rückseite ihres Handys seine Unterschrift, bevor er Domen den Stift übergab, den er vor lauter Nervosität beinahe fallen gelassen hätte. 

Zerstreut drehte er sich um, als Domen mit dem Unterschrieben begann. Brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide und versuchte, Kontrolle über sich selbst zurückzuerlangen. Er stellte sich in den schmalen Gang zwischen den zwei Weihnachtsbuden, der direkt neben ihnen verlief und ihn vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmte, und starrte die schwarze verwitterte Holzwand an. 

_Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_ , drang es an seine Ohren aus dem Stand gegenüber und beinahe hätte Daniel laut aufgestöhnt. Fahrig fuhr er sich durch die Haare und sehnte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nach dem Schreigefäß seiner Mutter. Warum musste sein Leben so scheiße kompliziert sein? _Saying "I love you", I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been._

Er sah Domen aus seinem Versteck heraus zu, wie er das junge Mädchen zum Lachen brachte, ihr seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Wie er einfach mit ihr Scherzen konnte, während er hier stand, im Schutz zweier Weihnachtsstände, und dagegen ankämpfte wieder dieser unsichere Junge von vor acht Jahren zu werden. Und für einen kurzen Moment, begann er Domen dafür zu hassen, weil er dafür verantwortlich war. Weil er weggerannt war. Weil er eine unüberwindbare Sache aus diesem Kuss machte. Weil er es zugelassen hatte, dass Daniels Angst ihn wieder einholte. Weil Domen weitermachen konnte und er auf der Stelle trat. 

„Ich hab noch nie einen so glücklichen Menschen wegen eines Fotos und ein paar Unterschriften gesehen“, ertönte Domens Stimme neben ihm und ließ ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. „Entschuldige, ich…- Ähm… Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ 

„Nicht so schlimm“, antwortete er mechanisch und drehte sich langsam zu Domen um, als ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen überrollte. Domen war hier, oder? San war das nie gewesen. Domen hatte es zumindest versucht. 

„Ähm…ja… Wollen wir…ich meine…Äh“, stotterte der Jüngere in die eingetretene Stille. Stumm starrten sie den Boden an. Nicht wissend, wie weiter. 

Lärmend lief eine Gruppe Jugendlicher bei ihnen vorbei, die ziemlich angetrunken, die nächste Runde Glühwein am Stand direkt gegenüber bestellten. Der frierende Verkäufer der die Bestellung entgegennahm, machte sich daran, etliche Tassen zu befüllen, gleichzeitig schrie er seinem Kollegen zu, dass die Glühweinvorräte dringend aufgefüllt werden mussten. Das Leben ging weiter. 

„Wollen wir- Ich meine, lass uns… Ähm…“, setzte Domen erneut an und Daniel wusste, was er versuchte. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem taktvollen Weg, diese ganze Farce zu beenden. „Mist. Ähm… Entschuldigung. Wirklich. Ich-“

„Nein, bitte. Es ist okay. Nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Alles prima“, presste Daniel hervor. Er wollte nicht hören, wie sehr Domen mit seiner Gegenwart zu kämpfen hatte. Wie unangenehm es ihm war, wenn er ihn ansah. Wie schrecklich er es fand, dass er so war, wie er war. Besser sie beließen es einfach dabei und traten den Heimweg ins Hotel an. Danach konnten sie sich in aller Ruhe ignorieren und versuchen, dieses Desaster zu vergessen. 

„Sicher?“ – „Ja.“ 

Mit gestrafften Schultern setzte Daniel sich in Bewegung. Mehr stolpernd als gehend kämpfte er sich durch den engen Gang, auf dessen Boden überall Stolperfallen in Form von dicken Stromkabeln lagen. Immer näher kamen sie dem Licht, dass von der Straße in den Gang schien, dem lauten Geschnatter der glücklichen Menschen davor. 

„Hey, lass uns da rein gehen“, rief Domen von hinten, als Daniel blinzelnd auf die helle Straße hinaustrat und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Sie standen vor dem Rathausturm, der vor ihnen emporragte. Erstaunt sah er auf das Schild vor ihm. Wollte Domen sich das hier wirklich noch länger antun? Nur um was? Eine Gefängniszelle aus dem Mittelalter zu besichtigen?! Merkte er denn nicht, dass das hier nicht funktionierte? Dass er nicht so sein konnte, wie Domen es gern wollte? „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten langsam mal zurück?“ 

„Was? Wieso? Wir sind doch vor einer Stunde erst hergekommen?!“, unnachgiebig starrte Domen ihn an. „Und es ist doch… schön… hier. Ich meine,- Äh… was wollen wir denn jetzt schon im Hotel?“

„Na, weil- Ich- Wenn du meinst“, gab Daniel ruppiger nach als er wollte und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Warum sollte das hier auch ein schnelles Ende haben? Und er wollte nicht mit Domen diskutieren. Er konnte nicht. Wollte nicht hören, wie der Slowene versuchte, ihre Situation schön zu reden, denn da gab es nichts mehr. Angespannt setzte er einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Und je näher sie dem Stadtturm kamen, desto unerträglicher wurde es für Daniel. Er war sich sicher, Domen ging es ähnlich. Er sah es an seiner Haltung. Seinen Händen, die er tief in seinen Jackentaschen vergraben hatte. Seinen Blicken, die nirgends lang verweilten. Tat er das hier aus Mitleid? Oder um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen? Weil es zu offensichtlich gewesen wäre, ihren Ausflug gleich jetzt zu beenden?, fragte Daniel sich verbittert, als er die große schwere Holztür öffnete und Wärme ihnen entgegenströmte. 

Sie betraten die große geflieste Eingangshalle. Ihre Schritte hallten von den hohen Wänden in der Stille unnatürlich laut wider. Hinter einem kleinen Tresen, saß eine alte Frau mit Hornbrille, die sie missbilligend musterte. „Sie sind ein bisschen spät dran. Wir schließen in einer halben Stunde.“ 

„Wir sind pünktlich zurück“, beeilte Domen sich im Vorbeigehen zu sagen und folgte zielstrebig den Hinweisschildern quer durch die Halle. Schweigend folgte Daniel ihm. Entschuldigend sah er die alte Frau an. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte er sich jetzt höflich entschuldigt und sie hätten endlich den Rückweg angetreten. 

„Die hat auch Freude an ihrem Job, oder?“ 

„Mhh“, antwortete Daniel einsilbig und ballte seine Hände in den Jackentaschen zu Fäusten, während er darauf wartete, dass Domen die Tür vor sich öffnete, die zur Gefängniszelle und zum Zimmer des Türmers führen sollte. 

„Alles klar bei dir?“ - „Ja, sagte ich doch.“ 

Konzentriert starrte Daniel auf die Treppenstufen der Wendeltreppe vor sich, die sich kreisförmig nach oben schlängelte und lauschte dem Klang ihrer Schritte in der ihn schier erdrückenden Stille. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich am Fuß der engen Treppe angekommen waren. Sie standen in einem kleinen runden Raum. Die Tafel des Museums verkündete, dass dies hier die alten Gemächer des Türmers gewesen waren, was Domen nicht weiter zu interessieren schien. Er war schon dabei, die nächste Treppe zu erklimmen. Ohne sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, folgte Daniel ihm. Schaltete sein Hirn aus. Für den Moment beschloss er, dass ihm einfach alles egal sein musste. Folgte blind der grünen Jacke vor sich. Betrachtete die großen Backsteine an der Wand, die an ihm vorbeizogen. 

Eiskalte Luft streifte seine Wangen, Wind fuhr durch seine Haare, ließen seine Augen tränen. Erschrocken starrte er in die Ferne. Auf die Hausdächer Innsbrucks, die ihm gefährlich klein vorkamen. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann zu wanken. Sein Herz zu rasen, während ihm kalter Schweiß ausbrach. Er spürte, wie die Angst ihn lähmte, er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Er musste hier weg. Sofort. 

Er taumelte zurück zur Treppe. Klammerte sich an das rettende Geländer. Dann machte er den Fehler und starrte hinab. Gitter. Das war eine Treppe aus verdammten Metallgittern. Er würde hier oben sterben. Niemals würde er da wieder einen Fuß draufsetzen. Wie hatte er das nur nicht merken können? Was zum Teufel hatte er in seinem früheren Leben nur getan, um all das zu verdienen? 

„Daniel? Hey! Was ist los?“ 

Wo hatte Domen ihn da nur wieder hingeschleppt?!, fragte er sich verzweifelt und klammerte sich an dem Geländer fest, unfähig sich auch nur einen Schritt weiterzubewegen, weil alles schwankte. 

„Daniel? Alles okay?“, rief Domen ihm von irgendwo aus weiter Ferne zu. 

„Mmmh. Ja! Alles bestens“, versicherte er dem Slowenen und betete, dass ihm das Zittern in seiner Stimme entging. Er würde das irgendwie allein schaffen. So wie er es immer getan hatte. Und wenn er so drüber nachdachte, dann war er allein auch wesentlich besser zurechtgekommen, dachte er grimmig und verfluchte Anders und seine Mutter. Er sollte zu Leben anfangen? Wenn sein Leben so aussah, dann konnte er gut darauf verzichten. 

Polternd näherten sich Schritte. „Was tust du da?“ 

„Nichts.“ – 

„Wusstest du, dass die meisten Menschen dazu neigen, mit höherer Stimme zu sprechen, wenn sie lügen?“ –

„Na, du musst es ja wissen“, brummte Daniel. Das letzte, was er heute noch hören wollte waren schlaue Sprüche übers Lügen von Domen Prevc. 

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?“, wollte Domen verärgert wissen und hatte dabei auch noch den Nerv verletzt zu klingen. 

„Alles ist bestens, Daniel. Ich komm klar. Ja, sicher. Das hab ich gesehen. Tu uns beide doch einfach den Gefallen und gesteh dir einfach ein, dass ich eben doch Recht hatte. Wir können nicht einfach so tun, als wäre gestern nicht passiert. Du kannst das nicht. Ist doch keine Schande. Wirklich. Du musst das nicht aus Mitleid tun. Ich komm schon damit klar“, brach es aus Daniel verbittert hervor ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Vielleicht sprach da ja auch seine Höhenangst aus ihm. Es war auf jeden Fall deutlich leichter, Domen anzugiften, als sich damit zu beschäftigen, dass er irgendwann irgendwie von dieser verdammten Treppe wieder runter musste. 

„Weißt du, wenn es etwas gibt, was ich so gar nicht gebrauchen kann, dann ist das noch jemand, der mir sagt, mit was ich zurechtkomme und mit was nicht - mit Peter und Cene bin ich wirklich schon genug beschäftigt – und dann fasst du dir mal bitte an die eigene Nase: Ich komme nicht damit klar? Ja, mag sein dass ich keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Bin ich unsicher, weil ich dich nicht schon wieder abstechen will? Ja!-“ 

„Abstechen?“ – 

„Jetzt unterbrich mich nicht! Seit wir losgegangen sind, hältst du mich auf Abstand. Kannst mir nicht richtig antworten. Gibst mir das Gefühl, dass du es kaum in meiner Gegenwart aushältst! Beobachtest mich, wartest auf irgendeine Reaktion, keine Ahnung…Entweder ich werde etwas verkehrt machen oder falsch. Wie sollte ich mich da normal verhalten?! Wann bitte? Und wenn von uns hier einer mit dem- Ähm“, hastig sah Domen sich um, „Kuss nicht zurechtkommt, dann bist das ja wohl du! Ich wollte es dir nur so angenehm wie möglich machen“, verschränkte der Slowene die Arme und wusste, dass das, was er da sagte, nicht zu hundert Prozent stimmte. Zu seiner Überraschung jedoch, begann Daniel zu lachen. 

„Was? Was ist daran so komisch?“, verlangte Domen zu wissen und fragte sich, ob Daniel jetzt völlig durchdrehte. 

„So angenehm wie möglich machen? Willst du mir Sterbehilfe leisten?“, fragte Daniel den Slowenen amüsiert. Es war schon verrückt. Sie hatten beide dasselbe versucht und waren dabei grandios gescheitert. Er musste aufhören, Domen mit San zu verwechseln. Musste sich daran erinnern, dass das hier etwas anderes war. Vielleicht sollte er doch ab und an auf Anders hören. 

„Wenn du mich nett drum bittest“, bot Domen ihm an, während Daniel sich um Tonnen leichter und gleichzeitig so unglaublich schuldig fühlte. Was hatte er dem Slowenen in seinem eigenen Unvermögen durch seine Unsicherheit nur alles angedichtet? 

„Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte er sich. 

Domen nickte: „Ja, mir auch. Das ist einfach alles irgendwie…“

„Verfahren“, vervollständigte Daniel den Satz des Slowenen. 

„Du unterreibst maßlos“, verzog Domen gequält das Gesicht. „Ich meine, ich fühle mich wie Jack Sparrow auf hoher See, der erfolglos mit seinem Schiff versucht, Klippen auszuweichen, während der Kraken seine Fänge nach ihm ausstreckt und Barbossa ihn unter Kanonenbeschuss nimmt“, steigerte Domen sich immer weiter in seinen Vergleich hinein, ahmte mit seinen Händen Klauenbewegungen nach und verzog grimmig sein Gesicht. 

„Wenn das mal kein Kompliment ist“, seufzte Daniel. 

„Was sollte es sonst sein? Langeweile ist sowieso nicht unbedingt mein Ding“, winkte Domen ab. „Außerdem…“, zögernd stoppte Domen. Konnte er es wagen? Ach, scheiß drauf! Umschifft hatte er heute schon genug und was war dabei herausgekommen? Jetzt würde er direkt darauf zuhalten. Entweder sie gingen unter oder schafften es, sich irgendwie über Wasser zu halten. „Außerdem kannst du ja nichts dafür, dass du meinem unwiderstehlichen Charme erlegen bist“, erwiderte Domen vorlaut. 

„Ja, und deine Bescheidenheit ist erst beeindruckend", prustete Daniel amüsiert. Vergaß für einen Moment den quälenden Rest. 

„So bin ich eben“, antwortete Domen todernst und Grinste breit auf ihn herab. „So, aber jetzt mal zur ursprünglichen Frage zurück: Wieso hattest du jetzt das Bedürfnis, mit dem Eisengeländer zu kuscheln?“ 

Unsicher sah Daniel auf seine Füße. Das hatte er ganz vergessen, dachte er und versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nicht so hoch war, wie es aussah. „Höhenangst“, presste er hervor, lugte einmal über die Kante des Geländers und wünschte sich im selben Moment, er hätte es gelassen.

„Das ist ein Scherz?!“, stieß der Slowene überrascht aus und Daniel spürte, wie er unter dessen neugierigen Blicken rot wurde. 

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich scherzen?“, murmelte er und wünschte sich, er würde heute wenigstens einen Teil seines Gesichts wahren. Stattdessen traf Domen immer wieder ins Schwarze und zog mehr und mehr von seiner Fassade herunter. 

„Aber, wie kannst du dich dann- Wie machst du das dann bitte beim Springen?“, wollte Domen perplex wissen. 

„Da habe ich die Kontrolle. Ich weiß, was ich tun muss, um es nach unten zu schaffen. Darauf kann ich mich konzentrieren. Auf mich. So lenke ich mich ab. Im Sprung, auf dem Turm. Ich weiß, was mich erwartet. Kenne den Ablauf. Und wenn ich mich abstoße, dann gibt es mir einen unheimlichen Kick, wenn sich die Anspannung löst und ich mich befreien kann. Von der Angst. Jedes Mal wieder. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber auf den Schanzen schaffe ich es. Da bin ich stärker“, versuchte Daniel dem Slowenen zu erklären und vertraute ihm gleichzeitig ein Stück seiner selbst an, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkte.

„Du hast nen ziemlichen Schuss, weißt du das?“, seufzte Domen ungläubig und streckte seine Hand nach Daniel aus. „Und ich wohl auch, denn irgendwie klingt das gar nicht so unlogisch.“

Misstrauisch starrte Daniel auf die ihm dargebotene Hand. „Was soll das?“ 

„Ich trainiere zauberstablose Magie und versuche dich mit meiner Hand und Gedankenübertragung zu erwürgen. Nach was sieht es denn aus?“, wollte Domen wissen und schnappte sich Daniels Hand, die immer noch fest um das Eisengitter geschlungen war. „Ich helf dir runter. Es sei denn, du willst doch einen Blick nach draußen riskieren? Dann helfe ich dir raus.“

Tief atmete Daniel durch. Wenn er gerade etwas gelernt hatte, dann, dass er stärker sein musste als die Angst. Er durfte sich nicht von ihr kontrollieren lassen. Nur dann konnte es funktionieren. „Dann raus.“ 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das mit der Sterbehilfe nur ein Scherz war, oder?“, verstärkte Domen seinen Griff um Daniels Hand, als er sich vom Geländer löste und sie nach draußen traten, wo sie vom eisigen Wind empfangen wurden. Ein Schaudern durchlief den Norweger, der seinen Blick fest auf den Horizont gerichtet hielt. 

„Sag mal, was wolltest du mir vorhin eigentlich über das Relief erzählen?“, durchbrach Domen die Stille, während er versuchte, seine schwitzigen Finger und das Gefühl, dass Daniels Hand in seiner verursachte, zu ignorieren. 

„Ähm… ein Hobbyhistoriker hat die Inschrift entziffert… _Nutze jeden Augenblick, lass keinen Tanz im Leben aus, mitnehmen kannst du nichts_ “, rezitierte Daniel ruhig. Die Anspannung, die die letzten Stunden beharrlich an seinen Nerven gezogen hatte, war fast gänzlich von ihm abgefallen. Domen war nicht San. Und er sollte nicht mehr der Daniel von früher sein. Sein Leben hatte sich geändert. Das durfte er nicht vergessen. 

„Da hat er definitiv recht“, stimmte Domen nachdenklich zu und starrte auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände. 

„Stimmt aber wohl nicht.“ - „Was?“ 

„Naja, die Zeichen. Das Relief. Die bedeuten wohl was anderes“, erklärte Daniel schulterzuckend und trat reichlich grün im Gesicht einen Schritt zurück. „Okay, das reicht für heute. Genug Sterbehilfe, sonst muss ich mich wirklich übergeben.“


	23. Domen - Innsbruck - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Findlay - Wild & Unwise   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZbEbzZUJgk

Stumm lief Domen durch die ausgestorbenen Flure des Hotels. Er genoss die morgentliche Stille und starrte durch die großen Fenster des Foyers nach draußen. Noch war alles in Dunkelheit getaucht. Nichts regte sich. Nur die Bäume des Waldes schwangen sanft hin und her, als würden sie die Menschheit mit ihrem leisen hypnotischen Rauschen im Schlaf wiegen. 

Aber schon in ein paar Stunden würde alles wieder zum Leben erwachen. Die Sonne würde über den Hügel kriechen und die Vögel würden sie begeistert begrüßen. Die ersten Autos würden sich wieder auf den Weg machen und auch den ein oder anderen kälteresistenten Fahrradfahrer würde man wieder über den Kies fahren hören. Die Telefone der Rezeption würden zu klingeln beginnen, das Geräusch von Koffern, die über das Parkett gezogen wurden, würde einsetzen, das hektische Geklapper von Tellern ertönen, begleitet vom Klang aneinanderschlagendem Bestecks, das Surren der Kaffeemaschinen würde durch den Raum gleiten und vom Kratzen der Stühle verstärkt werden und das begleitet vom alles dominierenden Stimmengemurmel der Hotelgäste. 

Doch im Moment war von alldem noch nichts zu hören. Die Hektik des Alltags noch weit entfernt. Einzig Domens Schritte hallten durch die Gänge. Trotz der frühen Uhrzeit und des unfreiwilligen Weckservice in Form von Anžes klingelndem Handy, trug der junge Slowene ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Er dachte an seinen Ausflug mit Daniel zurück, der glücklicherweise nicht in einer kompletten Katastrophe gegipfelt war. Irgendwie hatten sie sich durchgekämpft. Und Domen konnte gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er gewesen war, als er gesehen hatte, dass es nicht nur an ihm gelegen hatte. Nicht, dass es die ganze Sache besser gemacht hätte, aber für ihn war es damit zumindest erträglicher gewesen.

Gedankenversunken starrte er auf seine Hand, die Daniel bei ihrem Abstieg ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte. _Auf den Schanzen schaffe ich es. Da bin ich stärker._ Die Worte des Norwegers spukten in seinem Kopf. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass diese Worte bedeutsam waren. Dass Daniel ihm damit mehr verraten hatte, als er beabsichtigt hatte. 

Sie hatten tatsächlich auf eine verquere abgedrehte komische Art und Weise Händchengehalten. Versunken betrat Domen den Speisesaal, der fast verlassen vor ihm lag. Nur vier der unzähligen Tische waren besetzt. Enttäuscht setzte er seinen Weg zum Buffet fort. Er hätte gern etwas Gesellschaft zum Frühstück gehabt. 

Wenigstens wusste er inzwischen, warum sich bei Daniel alles so anders angefühlt hatte. Sein Unterbewusstsein musste es geahnt haben. Und jetzt wo sie es geklärt hatten, sollte es doch eigentlich irgendwann bessern. Normal werden. Sollte sich die Nervosität, das Kribbeln verflüchtigen. Wenn man nur oft genug mit der Achterbahn fuhr, verflüchtigte sich das Gefühl des Fallens, der Anspannung schließlich auch irgendwann. Oder nicht? Und bisher lief seine Konfrontationstherapie gar nicht so schlecht. Sicher, er war nach wie vor nicht befreit von seiner Nervosität. Aber er wollte es eben nicht vermasseln.

Und er brauchte noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit um sich an alles zu gewöhnen. Gestern hatte es ihn fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wenn er nur daran dachte, würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken. Er hatte geplappert. Nervös geplappert. Über irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten. Er plapperte nicht. Schon gar nicht über Belanglosigkeiten, dachte Domen grimmig, während er sich mit Schwung Müsli in die Schüssel schaufelte und die Hälfte daneben landete. 

Aber sein Hirn war einfach so leer gewesen. Naja, nicht ganz. Es war eigentlich randvoll gewesen. Voll mit Daniel. Voll mit seinem Geständnis. Seinem Kuss. Seiner Gegenwart. Wie ein Parasit hatte er sich ausgebreitet, seine gesamten Hirnkapazitäten besetzt, die er dringend gebraucht hätte. Und weil sein Hirn ja noch nicht genug gewesen war, hatte er sich kribbelnd und krabbelnd auf den Rest seines Körpers ausgebreitet. Er musste das dringend in den Griff bekommen. Ganz dringend. 

Er ahnte, dass er an dem seltsamen Verhalten des Norwegers nicht unschuldig war. Seine Reaktion auf den Kuss war… suboptimal ausgefallen. Und Anders Blicke hatten Bände gesprochen. Der wusste Bescheid. Und wollte ihn wohl auch am liebsten langsam und qualvoll um die Ecke bringen. 

Suchend sah er sich mit seiner vollen Müslischüssel in der Hand nach der Milch um. Hatte er sie übersehen? Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den Tisch vor sich. Nichts zu sehen. Weder von einer Kanne Milch noch von einem Servicemitarbeiter, den man hätte fragen können. 

„Mal wieder auf der Suche?“

Erschrocken zuckte Domen zusammen und verschüttete dabei sein Müsli. „Shit!“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das der geeignete Ort ist, um deinen grünen Daumen zu testen.“ - 

„Du mich auch“, knurrte Domen und beeilte sich, Cenes Chaos zu beseitigen. „Was tust du überhaupt schon hier?“ 

„Witzig. Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen“, antwortete sein Bruder, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, Domen beim Einsammeln zu helfen. Stattdessen machte er sich gierig über das Frühstücksbuffet her und belud eifrig seinen Teller, dabei hatte er Mühe seine Bücher, die er sich offenbar zum Lernen mitgebracht hatte, in der Hand zu behalten. 

„Also, mal wieder auf der Suche?“, rief Cene ihm hinterher, als Domen endlich am Getränkebuffet fündig geworden war. Er sollte dringend aufpassen, was er sich wünschte. Vielleicht war ein bisschen Ruhe eher das, was er gerade brauchte. 

Genervt schüttete er sich Milch in seine Schüssel und setzte sich an einen Platz, der sich gut versteckt in einer Nische befand, von dem aus er den Eingang des Restaurants gut im Blick hatte. Keine Sekunde später erschütterten Cenes Mathematikbücher den Tisch und sein älterer Bruder ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihm fallen. „Und? Wie war es gestern mit Daniel?“, fragte dieser und begann, sich eifrig sein Brötchen mit Butter zu beschmieren, während er ein Buch aufschlug und seine Nase darin vergrub. 

„Schön. Innsbruck ist ne interessante Stadt“, antwortete Domen knapp und versuchte den sehnsuchtsvollen Blick, den Daniel ihm vor dem Goldenen Dachl zugeworfen hatte, loszuwerden. Er hatte ihn regelrecht hypnotisiert. Irgendwie fasziniert. Es jagte ihm Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er bekam es einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. 

„Sightseeing? Du? Ich dachte, Peter wollte mich veralbern“, skeptisch starrte Cene von seinem Buch auf. „Hat Daniel dich erpresst?!“ 

„Isch weif gar nisch, waf du hast. Isch bin durschauf an kulurellen Agtiviäten interessiert“, brummte Domen beleidigt, den Mund voller Müsli. Selbst Daniel hatte so reagiert, als er ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das nicht. Was dachten nur alle von ihm? Okay, er hatte bei ihren bisherigen Ausflügen vielleicht nicht zwingend begeistert gewirkt, aber so schlimm war er nun doch wirklich nicht. „Und Innsbruck ist doch ne interessante Stadt. Ich meine, man denke nur mal an das Dachl. Noch voller ungelöster…“

„Ja?“, forderte Cene seinen jüngeren Bruder auf, fortzufahren und sah sich nach der Ursache für Domens Stocken um.   
Gerade hatte die gesamte norwegische Mannschaft den Speisesaal betreten. Unter ihnen war auch die Blonde von gestern, um die sich gerade alles zu drehen schien. Lebhaft erzählte sie mit Hilfe ihrer Hände und der Rest hörte interessiert zu. Selbst Robert stand still daneben und schenkte ihr all seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

„…Rätsel“, beendete der junge Slowene abwesend seinen Satz. Besonders auffällig fand Domen die Nähe zwischen Blondie und Daniel. Auch die Art, wie sie sich an ihn lehnte oder über seine Schulter strich, wenn sie lachte oder ihn auf etwas hinwies, störte ihn plötzlich. 

„Dich hat es so was von erwischt! Du bist völlig hinüber“, lachte Cene leise, als ihm auffiel, dass die Knöchel von Domens Hand, die fest um den Müslilöffel geschlossen war, weiß hervortraten. 

Sachte vor sich hin kochend riss Domen sich von dem Anblick los. Es ging ihn nichts an, was Daniel mit Blondchen trieb. Seine Laune sank innerhalb von Sekunden auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt an diesem Morgen, als er in das grinsende Gesicht seines Bruders starrte. „Was?!“, fuhr er Cene an. 

„Du merkst das gar nicht, oder?“, wollte Cene fassungslos wissen und fragte sich, wie man nur so eine lange Leitung haben konnte. 

„Was?! Sprich gefälligst nicht in Rätseln“, brummte Domen sein Müsli an und fragte sich, wieso Daniel das tat. Wieso er mit Blondie flirtete. Sauer schickte er Blitze an den Tisch gegenüber. Wieso flirtete er mit Blondchen, die so unsäglich aufdringlich wirkte, wenn er doch schwul war und auf ihn stand? Und warum störte das keinen? Fast schon vorwurfsvoll starrte er zu Anders, der den beiden gegenübersaß und mit seinem Frühstück beschäftigt war. Im Gegensatz zum Rest, schien er nicht viel für Blondie übrig zu haben. Er hatte eine bessere Menschenkenntnis, als Domen gedacht hatte. 

„Noch ein bisschen mehr Anstrengung und der Tisch fängt Feuer. Ich würd aufpassen“, stichelte Cene neben Domen und amüsierte sich köstlich. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal zu den eifersüchtigen Typen zählen würdest.“

„Eifersüchtig?!“, überrascht drehte er sich zu Cene. „Hat deine Nase mal wieder zu lang an der Druckerschwärze geschnüffelt?“, nickte er empört dem aufgeschlagenen Mathebuch vor ihm zu. Sein Herz klopfte aufgeregt und sein Puls begann verräterisch zu rasen. Hastig versuchte er seine schwitzenden Hände an seinen Hosenbeinen abzuwischen. Er war nicht eifersüchtig. Auf was auch? Daniel war schwul. Und er stand auf ihn. Er hatte also keinen Grund. Cene irrte sich.   
Außerdem, wenn er wirklich eifersüchtig wäre, dann würde das ja bedeuten, dass… Nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Niemals! Sie waren befreundet und er wollte einfach nicht, dass Daniel sich jetzt ablenken ließ. 

„Ach komm schon! Jetzt benimm dich nicht so unreif. Gib es einfach zu. Und, naja, ich versteh die Blonde schon. Daniel ist immerhin nicht das, was man unter hässlich verbuchen würde, oder?“, bemerkte Cene und starrte ungeniert an den Nachbartisch. 

Lautes Lachen drang zu ihnen herüber, das Domen unerträglich laut in den Ohren lag. Er sah Daniel vor sich, wie er die Blonde anlächelte mit einem seiner seltenen wirklichen Lächeln. Eines, das auch seine Augen erreichte. Ihnen diesen freudigen glücklichen Glanz verliehen. Wie sie sich langsam näher kamen, weil Blondie sich ihm so unglaublich verbunden fühlte. Daniel hatte etwas Anziehendes, geradezu hypnotisches an sich. Etwas, das einen die Welt um sich herum vergessen ließ. Cene hatte Recht. Er konnte es Blondie nicht verdenken, dass sie das wollte. 

_Du bist es, Butterprinzessin._ Er sah Daniel, der ihn frustriert anstarrte, obwohl er am Tisch gegenübersaß und sich gut gelaunt eine Weintraube in den Mund steckte. Alles kribbelte. Ihm wurde heiß. Daniels Mund auf seinem. Erst zaghaft. Dann mutiger. Bis Domen es nicht mehr ertragen hatte, weil er das Gefühl hatte, ins Bodenlose zu fallen. Die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und er hatte Daniel weggestoßen. Gänsehaut überzog seinen Rücken, aber er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden. Er kam einfach nicht los vom Norweger. In diesem Moment sah Daniel auf, genau in seine Richtung. Hastig wandte er den Blick ab. Betete, dass Daniel ihn nicht gesehen hatte. 

„Ich wusste es!“, rief Cene triumphierend aus und riss Domen unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. 

Fast schon wütend starrte er seinen älteren Bruder an, den er für einen Moment komplett vergessen hatte. Was hatte Cene getan? Er hatte es doch gerade geschafft, die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen. Den ganzen Scheiß zu begraben. Sich nicht mehr so zu fühlen. Wieso hatte sein Bruder damit anfangen müssen?! Wie sollte er das wieder in den Griff bekommen? „Hast du kein eigenes Leben, um das du dich kümmern kannst?!“, pflaumte Domen wütend und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. 

„Doch, aber deins ist wesentlich spannender, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf“, erwiderte Cene und zu Domens Missfallen, schien er das wirklich ernst zu meinen. 

„Ernsthaft? Irgendwie schon ein bisschen armselig, oder?“, provozierte Domen. Er hatte gerade mächtig Lust, seine Wut an Cene auszulassen. Wieso kam er nur einfach nicht damit klar?! Wieso konnte er es nicht als Kompliment sehen und einfach weitermachen? 

„Und jetzt kommen wieder die Stacheln. Naja, zum Glück durchschau ich deine Taktik wesentlich besser als Peter das tut“, zeigte Cene sich völlig unbeeindruckt. „Aber weißt du was? Okay. Gehen wir mal davon aus, du bist nicht eifersüchtig und ich hab deinen Blick nur mit _flammender_ Neugierde verwechselt… Wieso gehst du nicht rüber und findest raus, wer die Blonde ist? Wenn es dich schon so _brennend_ interessiert? Und was Daniel mit ihr oder sie mit ihm zu schaffen hat? Ihr wart doch gestern zusammen unterwegs, oder nicht?“ 

„Weil es mich nicht interessiert… Ich stehe nicht auf dieses…Blondchen!“, spukte Domen. „Ich meine…“, stirnrunzelnd starrte Domen zu den Norwegern. Cene hatte Recht. Eigentlich sollte es kein Problem sein, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Immerhin achtete sonst auch niemand auf Nationentrennung. Das war ja eigentlich das Schöne an ihrer Sportart. Trotzdem war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken. Dann wäre es offiziell. 

Missmutig sah Domen wie Blondie sich in diesem Moment wieder an Daniel schmiegte und sich dabei eine Weintraube von dessen Teller klaute. Hatte die keine eigenen Beine? Seiner Meinung nach sollte Daniel Blondie dringend in die Schranken weisen. Oder besser gleich den Weg in die Unterwelt. Und absperren nicht vergessen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Vielleicht traute Daniel sich ja nicht? Oder war zu höflich? Immerhin war das Daniel. Derselbe Daniel, der seinen Ski im Wettkampf verleihen und sich anschließend selbst nur mit einem die Schanze hinunterstürzen würde, wenn jemand in Not geriet. Und als Blondie sich auch noch Daniels Hand krallte, die Hand, die er gestern noch gehalten hatte, platzte dem Slowenen endgültig der Kragen und er feuerte seinen Löffel in die leere Müslischüssel. 

„Das heißt nicht, dass du richtig liegst. Im Gegenteil. Falscher könnte es gar nicht sein“, verkündete er Cene, sprang auf und gab seinem immer stärker werdenden Drang nach. Er stand doch nicht auf Blondie! Cenes Lachen bekam er schon gar nicht mehr mit. Ohne Umwege lief er quer durch den Raum und blieb direkt hinter Daniel stehen. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mich noch ein wenig dazusetze?“ 

Erstauntes Schweigen trat ein. Überrascht musterten die Norweger den Slowenen. Blondie war schließlich die erste, die sich wieder erholte. Sehr zu Domens Missfallen. „Klar, setz dich doch“, lud sie ihn ein, als wäre sie diejenige, die etwas zu sagen hatte. Stumm starrte er Daniel an, auf dessen Stirn sich steile Falten gebildet hatten. Der Norweger fragte sich ohne Zweifel gerade, was das sollte. Schließlich nickte er kaum sichtbar. 

„Klasse“, antwortete Domen knapp, zog sich einen Stuhl vom Tisch nebenan und drängelte sich entschieden zwischen Blondie und Daniel, obwohl gegenüber zwischen Tom und Robert viel mehr Platz gewesen wäre. „Cene ist immer so mufflig am Morgen“, verkündete er ohne rot zu werden und der gesamte Tisch verlagerte die Aufmerksamkeit von Domen auf Cene, der seine Nase glücklicherweise schon wieder in sein Buch gesteckt hatte. 

„Besser nur morgens, als den ganzen Tag über“, kommentierte Anders trocken und fing sich dabei nicht nur einen bösen Blick von Domen ein. Vielleicht besaß Anders doch keine so gute Menschenkenntnis. 

„Naja, aber Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung“, erwiderte Domen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er wusste ja, dass er es versaut hatte, aber er hatte sich doch schon bei Daniel entschuldigt. Was wollte Anders denn noch? 

„Wie war eigentlich euer Ausflug gestern?“, fragte Anders neugierig. „Du hast noch gar nichts groß erzählt.“ 

„Nett, oder? Also interessant“, stammelte Daniel ein wenig unbeholfen und Domen spürte, wie er sich neben ihm versteifte, als die anderen sie überrascht ansahen. Nervös spielte der Norweger mit seinen Händen. 

„Super interessant. Ganz ehrlich und Daniel ist wirklich ein klasse Guide. Hätte nie gedacht, dass du ein Faible für Geschichte hast“, lobte Domen den Norweger über den grünen Klee und klopfte ihm gönnerhaft auf die Schulter. 

„Hattest du nicht gestern noch gesagt, dass du keine Energie für so etwas hast?“, fragte Blondie empört und Domen konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Am liebsten hätte er ihr wie ein kleines Kind die Zunge herausgestreckt.   
Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, sich ein Stück näher zu Daniel zu lehnen. Das war sein Freund. 

„Ja…schon. Ich meine, ihr wart doch… Shoppen. Dafür hatte ich gestern wirklich keinen Nerv. Und der Ausflug war ganz spontan… wir sind eben ein wenig durch die Stadt gelaufen“, erklärte Daniel und blickte hilfesuchend zu Anders, der sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte und die beiden genaustens im Auge behielt. 

„Von wegen Shoppen. Anders und Tom haben sich Haare schneiden lassen, als ob sie dazu über Weihnachten nicht genügend Gelegenheiten gehabt hätten und Robert war irgendwann einfach verschollen“, beschwerte sich Blondie weiter und lehnte sich dabei über Domen hinweg zu Daniels Teller auf dem noch ein paar Weintrauben lagen. Genüsslich tauchte sie die Weintrauben in eines dieser kleinen Prozellanschüsselchen. 

„Ich war maximal eine Minute weg. Außerdem hat mein Bruder bald Geburtstag und der steht doch-“ 

„Auf Comics“, tönte es von allen genervt im Chor. Offenbar hatten sie diese Leier schon öfter gehört. 

„Du verstehst, was ich meine?“, fragte Silje und deutete auf den Rest des Teams. Daniel zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. 

Als ob er sich bei Blondie für irgendetwas entschuldigen musste. Sie hatte doch Gesellschaft gehabt, funkelte Domen die Blonde empört an und hatte wirklich Mühe seine Klappe zu halten. 

„Wo wir uns doch sowieso schon so selten sehen“, schob sie zu allem Überfluss hinterher und kaute dabei traurig auf ihren Lippen herum. Am liebsten hätte Domen ihr einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpasst. Diese Frau nagte an seinen Nerven. Und das Daniel offensichtlich auch noch Mitleid mit ihr hatte und sie so komisch ansah, gab seinem sowieso schon eher dünnem Geduldsfaden den Rest. 

„Na sieh mal einer an: Holen wir uns Tipps beim Neujahrssieger?“, vereitelte eine schmierige Stimme Domens Vorhaben in letzter Sekunde. Thiessen stand vor ihnen und röntgte jeden mit seinen Adleraugen. Schlagartig herrschte Stille. Einzig die Geräusche des Speisesaals waren im Hintergrund zu hören. 

„Gegenseitige Wertschätzung kann nie schaden“, antwortete ausgerechnet Blondie für ihn und richtete sich auf. „In diesem Sinn freut es mich, endlich auch mal einen slowenischen Kollegen kennenzulernen“, reichte sie ihm freundlich die Hand. 

Abschätzig musterte Thiessen sie. „Wusste gar nicht, dass Jacobsen und Evensen gegen einen jungen Hüpfer wie sie ausgetauscht werden, Ms… ?“

„Bråthen. Silje Bråthen“, stellte sie sich vor und erwiderte Thiessen festen Händedruck ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Und das tun sie auch nicht. Ich bin hier für Hopplandslaget. Mir wurden einige Exklusivinterviews zugesichert, um sie auf der Website zu veröffentlichen.“ 

Interessant. Blondie war also bei der Presse und noch dazu die Tochter vom norwegischen Sportdirektor, dachte Domen und bewunderte gegen seinen Willen deren Mut. Er hätte eigentlich vermutet, dass sie unter den Blicken Thiessens einknicken würde. Noch dazu, weil er wirklich ein ganz großer der Sportreporterszene war. Ohne, dass er es wollte, stieg sie in seinem Ansehen. Vermutlich hatte sie ihm gerade den Arsch gerettet. 

„Ahja, naja, irgendwie muss jeder mal anfangen. Und es ist sicherlich von Vorteil, wenn der Vater in der Branche tätig ist“, schnappte Thiessen kalt und hatte nichts, als ein abschätziges Grinsen für die blonde Norwegerin übrig. 

„Silje macht ihren Job großartig. Ihre Interviews zählen zu den meistgelesenen auf unserer Seite. Sie kommt sogar ohne der Frage nach den Springerfrauen aus“, setzte sich Anders kämpferisch für Blondie ein und Domen hörte, wie Daniel neben ihm scharf die Luft einsog.

„Interessant“, wandte sich Thiessen wie auf Kommando Daniel zu, der seinen Blick erwiderte. Nur das kurze Flackern in den Augen des Norwegers verriet Domen, dass er lang nicht so sicher war, wie er sich gab und Domen musste sein Verlangen niederkämpfen, nach der Hand des Norwegers zu greifen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er auf seiner Seite stand. Aber Daniel war stark. Vermutlich stärker, als der Norweger selbst ahnte. Das wusste Domen inzwischen. Das hatte er gestern gesehen, als er sich seiner Höhenangst gestellt hatte.

„Wie ich höre, verbringt ihr zwei seit neuestem recht viel Zeit miteinander. Wie verändert das euer Verhältnis auf der Schanze? Verliert man da nicht seinen Killerinstinkt?“, ging Thiessen sofort zum Angriff über und fixierte Domen mit seinen Blicken. 

„Man respektiert sich noch viel mehr. Man wertschätzt die Menschen. Fängt an, nicht mehr nur Konkurrenten und entfernte Bekannte zu sehen. Man hilft sich gegenseitig. Und es gibt einem die Chance, ein besserer Mensch zu werden, sowohl auf als auch neben den Schanzen“, stieß Domen kampfeslustig aus und fragte sich, ob Thiessen hier tatsächlich andeuten wollte, dass sein Formtief irgendetwas mit seiner Freundschaft zu Daniel zu tun haben könnte. 

„Außerdem sind Freundschaften zwischen Springern nun wirklich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Man schaue sich Michael und Stefan an“, bekam Domen Rückenwind von Anders. Dankbar linste er zu ihm herüber. 

„Oder Gregor und Phillip“, rief Robert dazwischen. 

„Mackenzie und das amerikanische Team“, kam es von Tom. 

„Wir sind hier ja nicht beim Fußball, aber das werden sie ja sicher schon bemerkt haben“, erwiderte Halvor und alle am Tisch nickten. Jeder war sich bewusst, dass es nicht viele Sportarten gab, wo die Sportler untereinander solch ein harmonisches Verhältnis zueinander hatten. 

„Und deswegen auch die neue Interviewreihe“, verkündete Silje überraschten Gesichtern. „Und Domen und Daniel fangen an.“ 

„Was?!“ – „Äh…ja?“ – „Wieso erzählt hier niemand was?“ 

Allgemeine Unruhe verbreitete sich am Tisch. Einzig Domen und Daniel sahen sich überrumpelt an. 

Domen fragte sich, wie er es schon wieder geschafft hatte, in solch eine Situation zu geraten. Er wusste genau, dass sämtliche Interviews mit Goran beziehungsweise mit der PR-Abteilung ihres Teams abgesprochen werden mussten. Das würde definitiv Ärger geben, wenn Thiessen damit zu Goran gehen würde. 

Was ihn allerdings viel mehr beunruhigte, war Thiessens Blick. Zum ersten Mal hatte er Angst, Daniels Geheimnis könnte ans Licht kommen. Er wusste, dass das Lächerlich war. Woher sollte er es wissen? Den Kuss hatte keiner gesehen. Und es war tatsächlich nichts ungewöhnliches, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Thiessen war ein Hai. Mit gefühlt hundert Sinnen. Alle darauf ausgerichtet, möglichst viele Geschichten aufzustöbern, die entsprechende Schlagzeilen und Leserzahlen brachten. Peter hatte ihn davor gewarnt, ihm keine Anreize zu liefern. 

„Naja, es ist eben was es ist. Ein Pilotprojekt. Muss nichts werden, kann aber. Der Vorteil, wenn man noch unerfahren und die Tochter des Sportdirektors ist. Nicht wahr, Mr Thiessen? Dann kann man sich eben noch den ein oder anderen Fehltritt erlauben. Papa bügelt das schon wieder aus“, lächelte sie den Reporter unschuldig an. 

„Kann ich nicht widersprechen“, gab Thiessen zähneknirschend nach. „Viel Erfolg damit“, verabschiedete sich Thiessen genauso plötzlich, wie er aufgetaucht war. 

Domen bemerkte, wie Daniel neben ihm förmlich zusammensackte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er mit durchgedrücktem Rücken neben ihm gesessen und versucht, so unauffällig wie möglich den größtmöglichen Abstand zu wahren. Hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen. 

„Unangenehmer Zeitgenosse“, fasste Silje knapp zusammen und stopfte sich eine weitere Weintraube in den Mund. „Man kommt sich ein bisschen vor, wie beim Showdown zwischen Harry und Voldemort“, fügte sie hinzu und klang dabei so unbeeindruckt wie ein Schneemann von einem Kühlschrank. 

„Oder zwischen dem Joker und Batman“, flüsterte Robert. „Da sieht man mal wieder, wie dankbar die Arbeit mit Anders und Johann doch ist.“ 

Stumm sah Domen zu Daniel, der kurz die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. Und bevor er sich wirklich sicher war, ob Daniels Hand nun wirklich zitterte oder nicht, zog der Norweger sie weg und steckte sie in die Jackentaschen und lächelte Domen an. 

„Wirklich. Mein herzliches Beileid für den Klotz da, Prevc“, wünschte Daniel Domen mit ruhiger Stimme. Also hatte er sich getäuscht. Es war alles gut. Erleichtert grinste Domen zurück und Daniel fuhr fort: „Ich hatte leider auch schon das Missvergnügen.“

„Ja, nicht mal Peter kann ihn leiden und der ist normalerweise viel zu höflich, um so etwas auch nur auszusprechen“, verriet er den anderen, die diese Neuigkeit nicht sonderlich überraschte. Betretenes Schweigen verbreitet sich am Tisch. Sie waren viel zu fasungslos über das, was sie gerade gesehen hatten. Einzig Silje lehnte sich schmatzend in ihren Stuhl zurück. 

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du immer noch dieses Zeug in dich hineinstopfen kannst. Mir ist jedenfalls alles im Hals stecken geblieben“, lehnte Halvor sich zurück und schob seinen Teller von sich. 

„Das ist lecker“, verteidigte Silje sich schulterzuckend. 

„Für Winnie Pooh vielleicht“, schnaubte Anders und Domen drehte sich neugierig zu der Blonden um. 

„Wie geil!“ – „Oh nein!“

Während Domen begeistert in das mit Honig gefüllte Schälchen der Blonden schielte, musste Daniel wohl schon geahnt haben, was jetzt kommen würde. Immerhin hatten sie am gestrigen Tag fast eine halbe Stunde vor einem Weihnachtsstand mit Honigprodukten zugebracht. 

„Sag ich doch! Honig ist einfach…“, wandte die Blonde sich begeistert zu ihm um und suchte nach den passenden Worten.

„Überlebenswichtig. Ein Allheilmittel. Unglaublich gesund“, nickte Domen bestätigend und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung grinste er die blonde Norwegerin an, die in den letzten Minuten erheblich in seiner Achtung gestiegen war. 

„Bedien dich!“, bot Silje ihm freundlich an und Domen konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. 

„Die Frau gefällt mir“, verkündete er ohne nachzudenken und stopfte sich genüsslich den Mund voll. „Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass Honig unterschätzt wird“, wandte er sich zufrieden an Daniel. 

„Du erinnerst dich aber schon an das, was die Besitzerin dir gestern gesagt hat, oder?“, wollte Daniel wissen und sah skeptisch zwischen den beiden hin und her. 

„Du meinst, dass man Honig tonnenweise essen müsste?“ – 

„Damit der Körper überhaupt genügend Stoffe vom Honig aufnimmt, um irgendwas von einer heilenden Wirkung zu merken? Ja“, schnaubte Daniel und der Rest am Tisch brach in leises Gekicher aus. 

„Die hat ja überhaupt keine Ahnung“, stieß Silje abschätzig aus. 

„Das hab ich gestern auch gesagt“, feixte Domen, stieß Silje freundschaftlich in die Seite und nahm sich eine weitere Traube, die er im Honig versenkte. 

„Das war die Imkerin, Prevc“, grummelte Daniel und merkte, dass er keine Chance hatte. Schon gestern hatte Domen sich nicht überzeugen lassen. Nicht, dass er es großartig versucht hätte. Immerhin hatte der Slowene absolut hinreißend ausgesehen in seiner kindlichen Begeisterung. Aber jetzt, wie er dasaß und Silje anhimmelte…

„Vergiss es. Da kämpfst du gegen Windmühlen“, schmunzelte Tom. 

Einträchtig futterte Domen gemeinsam mit der blonden Norwegerin die Weintrauben mit Honig. „Und du bist also Journalistin?“ 

„Naja, das war ein wenig… äh…übertrieben. Ich schreibe ab und an mal einen Artikel. Ich bin nur hier, weil wir gemeinsam mit meinem Vater Silvester feiern wollten“, erzählte sie Domen und der Rest nickte.

„Achso… Und hier dachten schon alle, irgendeiner dieser Chaoten hätte tatsächlich so eine… ähm… klasse Frau wie dich abgekriegt“, stieß Domen nervös aus. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen sich rot zu verfärben begannen, aber er musste es jetzt einfach wissen. Brauchte Gewissheit und das schien seine Chance zu sein.

Er hatte allerdings nicht mit der Reaktion der anderen gerechnet. Begeistert stießen Tom und Robert pfiffe aus. 

„Oh, Silje, wie es scheint, hast du einen neuen Verehrer“, warf Halvor lachend ein, Anders neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ihr benehmt euch mal wieder äußerst erwachsen. Im Kindergarten wärt ihr perfekt getarnt. Ich bin beeindruckt“, sagte der Norweger in einem Tonfall, der genau das Gegenteil meinte. Überraschender Weise bedachte er Domen, während er das sagte, mit äußerst unheilvollen Blicken. Anders hatte Daniels Reaktion auf dessen Frage genau gesehen. 

„Was?! Nein!“, wehrte Domen sich mit hoch rotem Kopf. Das war nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie er das geplant hatte. 

Silje wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm um, während der Rest in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Ich meine, ähm…nicht, dass du nicht…äh…hübsch wärst…aber…du bist ja…alt…also… äh… Nein! Was ich sagen will…ich meine…“, stammelte Domen wild, während in seinem Kopf alles durcheinanderlief und sein Nacken kribbelte. Er war sich Daniels Anwesenheit mehr als bewusst. Hätte er doch nur die Klappe gehalten. 

„Schon verstanden. Keine Sorge. Ich weiß doch, dass das hier auch nur ein großes Dorf auf Reisen ist. Und der Buschfunk wie überall hervorragend funktioniert. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Wir kennen uns nur alle schon viel zu lang, als dass wir uns ignorieren könnten. Und Daniel und Tom waren so oft bei uns zu Hause, als Schützlinge meines Vaters und ich bin durchaus klug genug, besser nicht im Arbeitsumfeld meines Vaters zu wildern, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine“, erlöste Silje ihn schließlich und wich Anders stechendem Blick aus. 

Erleichtert stieß Domen seinen Atem aus. Sie waren einfach nur gute Freunde. Nichts weiter. Deswegen der vertraute Umgang miteinander. Nicht, dass er das nicht auch gern so gehabt hätte. „Aber solltet ihr doch Interesse an dem Interview haben…?“

„Wir überlegen uns das“, warf Daniel ein und stand auf. „Ich glaube, ich werde dann mal meine Sachen packen. Alex will früh los…also…“, verabschiedete er sich unerwartet und hinterließ einen etwas ratlosen Domen. Irritiert blickte er Daniel nach und brauchte einen Moment, um sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. 

„Ja, ähm…hat mich gefreut. Ich muss dann auch mal“, eilte er hastig hinter Daniel her. „Hey! Lahmarsch! Warte! Hey! Daniel!“ Ungeduldig kämpfte er sich zwischen all den Menschen hindurch, die ihm den Weg versperrten, weil sie mit einer Arschruhe vor ihm herliefen. Fluchend stolperte er über die Füße seines Vordermanns und lief, eine Entschuldigung brummelnd, weiter. 

Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder war Daniel irgendwie sauer gewesen? Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Oder hatte ihm Thiessen doch mehr zu schaffen gemacht? Scheiße, warum mussten ausgerechnet jetzt alle aus ihren Betten kriechen?! Er musste mit Daniel sprechen. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Eine Art sechster Sinn. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass er nicht schon wieder alles versaut hatte. War er zu weit gegangen? Hätte er sich doch besser vom Tisch der Norweger ferngehalten? Scheiße, sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Und er hatte doch keine Ahnung. Er kannte die Regeln nicht. Weder gestern, als sie allein gewesen waren, noch-

„DOMEN!“, schrie es quer durch den Raum. Peter. Scheiße. Fluchend blieb er stehen. 

„Was?!“, wollte er ungeduldig wissen, als Peter vor ihm zum Stehen kam. 

„Hast du Goran vergessen?!“, fragte Peter vorwurfsvoll und zeigte auf seine Uhr. Suchend glitt Domens Blick durch die Menge. 

„Wie Goran?“ – „Dann bist du schon mal der erste beim Frühstück und schaffst es trotzdem nicht rechtzeitig.“ 

Mist. Keine Spur mehr von Daniel. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Er wollte doch nur wissen, ob wirklich alles okay war. Er hatte so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Das war schlimmer, als die herumkrabbelnden Daniel-Parasiten. 

„Hallo?!“, wedelte Peter missbilligend mit seiner Hand vor Domens Gesicht herum und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Was?!“, fuhr Domen seinen Bruder genervt an und erntete neugierige Blicke aus seiner Umgebung. 

„Dein Timing ist echt das Letzte“, murrte Peter leise zurück und zog seinen Bruder in eine ruhige Ecke. Er hatte die halbe Nacht wachgelegen und sich über seine Auszeit Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte jetzt keinen Nerv für die Empfindlichkeiten seines Bruders. 

„Was du nicht sagst“, erwiderte Domen trocken. „Also, was ist jetzt mit Goran?!“, drängte er Peter zur Eile. Vielleicht konnte er Daniel dann später noch erwischen, bevor es zur Schanze ging. 

„Auswertung?! Du solltest in… Ja, vor zehn Minuten bei ihm sein…. Wird knapp, wenn du mich fragst“, teilte Peter ihm in aller Ruhe mit, während Domen der Arsch auf Grundeis ging. Er würde Daniel unmöglich noch im Hotel erwischen. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass es besser wäre, ihn jetzt zu suchen. Oder? 

Aber Goran würde so schon sauer sein. Und er musste dringend mit ihm sprechen, bevor Thiessen dazu die Gelegenheit bekam. Das würde sonst riesigen Ärger mit dem Verband verursachen. Vor allem nach seinem Zusammenpfiff von Vorgestern. Unentschlossen sah er zwischen dem Fahrstuhl und dem Gang, der zu den Kongressräumen des Hotels führte, hin und her. 

Scheiße, schoss es Domen durch den Kopf, als er los lief.


	24. Daniel - Innsbruck - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr :)   
> Ausnahmsweise melde ich mich mal zu Wort mit einer kleinen Warnung: Es tut mir so leid, aber dieses und die nächsten zwei Kapitel sind ein bisschen länger geworden, als geplant. Leider bin ich nicht der Typ, der sich kurz fassen kann... (bei den meisten Kürzungsversuchen sind die Kapitel hinterher länger als vorher...), also verzeiht, sollte es euch vielleicht etwas zu zäh und langweilig werden. Danach wird es wieder besser :D  
> Und dann noch ein kurzes Dankeschön an Silverstarswept, die mir so fleißig Rückmeldungen hinterlässt. Vielen vielen Dank! Ich freue mich einfach zu lesen, dass die Geschichte begeistern kann. 
> 
> Aber damit bin ich dann auch ruhig. 
> 
> liebe grüße  
> zaara
> 
> Hemming - Hard on myself  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTDJjt-8t_I

„Keine Ausreden. Die Wettervorhersagen für heute sind gut. Was morgen ist, werden wir sehen. Die Quali sollte in jedem Fall drin sein. Für jeden von euch“, streng sah Alex sie an. Im Mannschaftscontainer hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. „Nutzt die Probesprünge vor allem, um an eurem Timing zu arbeiten. Die Schanze hat einen steileren Radius, als andere und verleitet dazu zu spät abzuspringen. Ihr müsst die Schanze erspüren. Kennenlernen. Optimalerweise so, dass ihr gemeinsam vor den Traualtar treten könntet. Noch Fragen?“ 

Schweigend schüttelte das Team mit den Köpfen. Alex hatte sich klar ausgedrückt. Sie wussten alle, was sie zu tun hatten. „Gut. Dann kommen wir zum letzten Punkt auf der Liste: Die kleine Raw-Air-Vorstellung am heutigen Abend. Alle wichtigen Vertreter der Presse werden da sein. Wir müssen kräftig in der Werbetrommel rühren. Es geht schließlich nicht nur darum, dass das Format angenommen werden soll. Das Springen als solches muss in Norwegen wieder populärer werden. Mehr Zuschauer an die Schanzen kommen. Mit Daniel haben wir schon einen guten Grundstein gelegt“, verkündete ihr Trainer und sah den blonden Norweger zufrieden an. 

Während das gesamte Team Alex Beispiel folgte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Daniel richtete, rutschte dieser unruhig auf seinem Platz herum. Er versuchte sein schlechtes Gewissen beiseite zu schieben. Skispringen war für ihn in den letzten Tagen in den Hintergrund gerückt. Und jetzt war er derjenige, auf den alle zählten. Er zwang sich, lässig in die Runde zu lächeln und schaffte es sogar die Augen zu verdrehen, als Tom ihm von gegenüber heftig zuwinkte. 

„Das gilt es jetzt auszubauen. Dafür brauchen wir die Presse. Und es werden alle kommen. Nehmt euch also ruhig mehr Zeit für Interviews. Keine Faxen heute. Das muss seriös über die Bühne gehen. Verstanden? Tom?“, mahnend sah Alex seinen Schützling an, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, Daniel Luftküsse zuzuwerfen. 

„Bin die Seriosität in Person, Chef“, sprang der lebhafte Norweger von seinem Platz auf und vollführte einen mädchenhaften Hofknicks.   
„Das hatte ich befürchtet“, stöhnte Alex, konnte jedoch sein amüsiertes Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Er wusste, dass auf das Team verlass war. Selten hatte er einen solchen Zusammenhalt innerhalb einer Mannschaft erlebt. „Aber jetzt erstmal: Fokus auf Training und Quali. Über die Kleiderwahl könnt ihr später diskutieren“, klatschte Alex mit den Händen und trat in die Mitte. 

Der Rest tat es ihm gleich und mit einem lautem „Heia Norge“ wurde die kleine Teamsitzung beendet. Schnell wandte Daniel sich ab. Er spürte die stechenden Blicke von Anders im Rücken. Sie hatten sich heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück bereits ein lebhaftes Gespräch über seine Freundschaft zu Domen geführt. Anders war nach wie vor der festen Überzeugung, dass auch Domen Gefühle für ihn hatte und nur zu doof war, dass zu erkennen. Genervt kramte er in seiner Tasche, als jemand auf seine Schulter tippte. „Hau ab, Anders! Ich hab keine Lust auf eine weitere Predigt. Ich- Oh…“, überrascht starrte Daniel in die Augen seines Trainers. 

„Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?“, nickte dieser zum Ausgang. 

„Klar“, antwortete Daniel und folgte ihm unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen nach draußen. Alex führte ihn in eine kleine ruhige Gasse zwischen ihren Containern. „Was gibt’s?“, fragte der blonde Norweger, als sie stehen geblieben waren. 

„Alles klar bei dir? Du weißt, deine Sprünge sind gerade auf wirklich hohem Niveau. Kein Grund nervös zu werden. Die Schanze sollte dir entgegenkommen“, musterte Alex ihn aufmerksam. 

„Sicher. Ich freu mich aufs Springen. Es macht Spaß“, zuckte Daniel gelassen mit den Schultern. Seine Art Alex zu sagen, dass er es schon nicht vermasseln würde. Dass er funktionierte, wie man es von ihm erwartete. Abwesend starrte Daniel in die Ferne. Kamil und Simon liefen joggend an der Gasse vorbei. Alles war wie immer. 

„Okay“, entgegnete Alex nach kurzem Zögern. „Aber, wenn du irgendwas brauchst, dann sag es bitte und wir werden sehen, was möglich ist.“ 

„Alles klar“, nickte der Norweger, während sein Blick wie automatisiert weiter zu den slowenischen Mannschaftsunterkünften direkt gegenüber glitt. Als würden sie magnetisch angezogen werden. Das, was er brauchte oder vielmehr wollte, konnte Alex ihm leider auch nicht geben. Damit würde er sich abfinden müssen. Auch wenn das sonst niemand einsah. Er musste drüber hinwegkommen. So einfach war das. Wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehen. 

„-kann dich briefen und bei den schwierigen Fällen helfen. Was meinst du dazu? … Daniel?“

„Wozu?“, fokussierte Daniel sich langsam wieder auf Alex vor ihm, als er seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte. 

„Zu Silje als deiner offiziellen Begleitung? Ihr versteht euch doch sowieso so gut. Sie hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn du sie bittest“, grinste Alex ihn vielsagend an und Daniels Brust wurde enger. 

Er wusste, dass Silje ihn mochte. Jeder wusste das. Eigentlich hätte es für ihn so einfach sein können. So normal. „Ja, ähm- klar. Ich frag sie einfach. Wird bestimmt… lustig.“ 

„Prima. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sich freuen“, klopfte Alex Daniel auf die Schultern und sah beiläufig auf seine Uhr. „Okay, ich muss dann. Und wenn noch irgendwas ist…“ 

„Ich melde mich. Keine Sorge“, brummte Daniel und sah seinem Coach hinterher, der pfeifend um die Ecke bog. Silje. Einer der freundlichsten und loyalsten Personen, die er je getroffen hatte. Lebenslustig. Immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Alle mochten sie. Domen hatte sie angestrahlt. Sie auffällig unauffällig gefragt, ob sie vergeben war. Mühsam drängte er die Erinnerung an Domens Wangen zurück, die vor Verlegenheit geglüht hatten, als die anderen ihn wegen seines nicht gerade subtilen Versuchs herauszufinden, ob Silje vergeben war, aufgezogen hatten. Silje war vielleicht ein wenig zu alt für Domen, aber wo die Liebe eben hinfiel. Das machte ihm nichts aus. Domen tat nichts Falsches. Sie waren ja Freunde. Seufzend öffnete er die Tür zum Container. Er brauchte seine Jacke und danach musste er dringend Luft schnappen. 

Ohne sich groß aufzuhalten, stürmte er zu seiner Tasche und zog seine Jacke raus. Während die anderen sich über den Abend oder den anstehenden Wettkampf unterhielten. Er beobachtete wie Tom seinen Catwalk im Raum übte, während Halvor und Robert alles kommentierten. Schwach lächelte Daniel, während er seine Jake anzog. 

„Hey, alles klar bei dir?“, fragend sah Andreas ihn von der Seite an, während er seine Sprungschuhe schnürte. Daniel hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er neben ihn getreten war. 

Gequält lächelte er Andreas an, der ihn ehrlich besorgt ansah. Er musste sich wieder in den Griff bekommen. Sich an seine eigentlichen Ziele erinnern. Den ganzen Gefühlsquatsch beiseiteschieben. 

Schließlich hatte er so die drei besten Jahre seines Lebens verbracht. Mit der Mannschaft und dem Sport, den er liebte. In dem er gerade wirklich erfolgreich war. Er sollte vor Glück im Dreieck springen. Glück im Spiel, naja, dem Sport und Pech in der Liebe. So hieß es doch, oder nicht? Eigentlich konnte er sich gerade wirklich nicht beschweren. Er beschwerte sich ja auch nicht. Aber- Stopp. Nein. Es war gut so, wie es war. Ende der Diskussion, wies der Norweger sich in Gedanken selbst zurecht. „Alles bestens. Wirklich. Ich hab nur… Es ist gerade ziemlich viel los“, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Es ist so… beängstigend schön, dieser ganze Erfolg. Ich meine, es kann jeder Zeit wieder vorbei sein. Einfach so. Und… keine Ahnung“, entschuldigend sah er Andreas an. 

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber vergiss nicht: der Sport ist nicht alles“, sagte Andreas und starrte Daniel nachdenklich an.   
„Was?! Ähm… wie… ich meine…-“, haspelte Daniel nervös vor sich hin. Alles war normal. 

„Naja, nur falls das das Problem zwischen dir und deinem Waldmädchen ist. Sie sollte dich nicht nur wegen deines Erfolges mögen. Oder ist es die Fernbeziehung? Kann ein ziemlicher Beziehungskiller sein. Ich glaube, das musste jeder von uns schon mal feststellen“, führte Andreas leise aus. 

„Nein, aber… Ich meine, das ist es nicht. Ich-“, suchte Daniel nach Worten. Was sollte er Andreas sagen? 

„Das wird schon“, stieß Andreas ihm wie aufs Stichwort aufmunternd seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite, bevor er aufstand und seinen Rucksack schulterte. „Dann wollen wir doch mal die zukünftige Braut kennenlernen“, verkündete er laut und die anderen begannen zu lachen. 

„Die Hochzeit dürfte höchst interessant werden“, schnappte Halvor mühsam nach Luft. „Und die Kosten für das Brautkleid erst!“, wischte er sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. 

„Naja, wenigstens stellt die keine großen Ansprüche“, prustete Robert und hielt sich lachend an Anders fest, der schweigend in seiner Ecke gesessen hatte. 

„Oder hat nervtötende Schwiegereltern.“ – „Klammert nicht.“ – „Beschwert sich nicht über Socken auf dem Boden.“ – „Widerspricht nicht.“ – „Du meinst, sagt überhaupt nichts.“

Munter warfen sie sich die irrsinnigsten Sachen an den Kopf und lachten gemeinsam über ihre Einfälle. Daniel stand mitten im Raum und beobachtete das Treiben von seinem Platz in der Ecke aus.

Domen war impulsiv, vorlaut und ein echter Dickschädel. Er selbst war das alles eher nicht. Er schleppte seine Vergangenheit mit sich rum, Domen lief ohne Gepäck durch die Weltgeschichte. Naja, zumindest fast. Immerhin war er noch ein Teenager. Erwachsenwerden war für niemanden lustig. Trotzdem, wahrscheinlich hätten sie sowieso keine Chance gehabt. Genau. Er hatte es versucht, war gescheitert und jetzt konnte er drüber hinwegkommen. Er war ja schon fast drüber hinweg. Entschlossen trat Daniel aus dem Mannschaftscontainer hinaus und ließ sich die Sonne auf sein Gesicht scheinen. 

Es war ein schöner Tag. Er war dem Tourneeführenden auf der Spur. Er sollte sich wirklich nicht beschweren. Motiviert öffnete er die Augen und starrte direkt in Cenes Gesicht, der ihm in einigem Abstand gegenüberstand. Freundlich nickte er ihm zu und gerade als er loslaufen wollte, öffnete sich die Containertür hinter dem mittleren Prevc-Spross. 

Schnell lief Daniel los. Schlängelte sich zwischen den Menschen hindurch. Es war alles in Ordnung, dachte er während er Abstand zwischen sich und dem slowenischen Container brachte. Er kam bestens klar, aber gerade wollte er keine Ablenkung. Er wollte sich auf den Wettkampf konzentrieren. Domen und Silje blitzen vor seinem inneren Auge auf ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Tief atmete er durch. Starrte grimmig nach vorn, schob das Bild wieder beiseite. Kein Problem. Er kam damit-

„Daniel! Hey! Gut, dass wir dich treffen. Was würdest du-“

„Nein! Markus! Aus!“, stoppte Andreas Wellinger seinen älteren Teamkameraden peinlich berührt, der zielstrebig auf Daniel zugelaufen kam. „Das hab ich doch nur so gesagt…“, 

„Was hast du nur so gesagt?“, fragte Daniel froh über die Ablenkung. Und gerade als Markus voller Inbrunst anfangen wollte zu erzählen, sprang Andreas auf seinen Rücken und hielt ihm den Mund zu. 

„Nein! Okay? Ich habs verstanden!“, schrie Andreas mit geröteten Wangen und hielt sich mit aller Kraft auf Markus Rücken fest, der versuchte ihn abzuschütteln und begann, ihn durchzukitzeln. 

Fasziniert beobachtete Daniel die beiden. Markus und Andreas verstanden sich fast blind. Während Markus alles versuchte, seinen persönlichen Klammeraffen wieder vom Rücken zu bekommen, ahnte Andreas fast jede seiner Bewegungen voraus. Daniel erinnerte sich an die Szene im Wald, wo er die beiden unfreiwillig beim Joggen belauscht hatte. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig aufgebaut. Mut zugesprochen. Genauso konnte es auch werden. Er wollte, dass es so wurde. Wollte nichts mehr. 

„Au!“, schrie Andreas kurz auf und zog seine Hand von Markus Mund. „Verdammt! Ich dachte, du hast keinen Maulkorb mehr, weil du dich endlich unter Kontrolle hast!“ 

„Nicht so viel denken, Welle! Täte dir auf jeden Fall ganz gut. Und Caro wahrscheinlich auch“, zog Markus den jungen Deutschen lachend auf und schüttelte Andreas von sich runter, der es nicht mehr schaffte, sich rechtzeitig festzuhalten und langsam den Rücken von Markus herunterrutschte. 

Lachend plumpste er auf den Boden. „Nette Vorstellung, du Monster!“, rief er und begann unvermittelt heftig zu winken. Als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie einen Kameramann der alles gefilmt hatte und sich kurz darauf wieder zurückzog. Niemand fand diese Vorstellung ungewöhnlich. 

„Jetzt erkennen deine Fans vielleicht, wer du wirklich bist und unterstützen künftig lieber mich“, klopfte Andreas Markus nochmals auf die Schulter, während der große Deutsche ihm aufhalf. 

„Ein klassischer Fall von Wahnvorstellungen… Wann hattest du gesagt, hattest du deine letzte Tetanusimpfung?“, beäugte Markus den Blonden und hielt ihm besorgt eine Hand an die Stirn. 

„Geh weg da!“, schlug Andreas die Hand weg und beide blödelten noch ein wenig weiter, während Daniel danebenstand und sie lächelnd beobachtete. Bei den beiden war alles so einfach. 

„Okay, jetzt bin ich neugierig“, gab Daniel schließlich zu und sah sie abwechselnd an. 

Kurz tauschten die beiden Deutschen einen Blick. Andreas zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann begann Markus zu erzählen: „Du erinnerst dich an Andis Silvesterkatastrophe mit Caro?“, wollte er wissen. 

„Nenn es nicht immer Katastrophe! Das vermittelt einen völlig falschen Eindruck!“, grummelte Andreas, während seine Wangen sich sofort wieder verfärbten. Verlegen richtete er seinen Blick auf seine Finger. 

„Entschuldige, du hast Recht. Also, du erinnerst dich noch an Andis Silvester-Apokalypse?“, begann Markus ernst von vorn und schaffte es, die Fratze zu übersehen, die Andreas empört zog.

„Klar. Schwer zu vergessen“, erwiderte Daniel und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Andreas. 

„Die liebe Caro also, liegt jetzt im Bett. Grippe und Magen verdorben. Zu allem Überfluss scheint die gute auch noch ansteckend zu sein, zumindest, wenn man unserem Teamarzt glauben darf. Also-“ 

„Kontaktverbot?“, riet Daniel und Andreas nickte betrübt. 

„Nennen wir es Empfehlung. Aber im Grunde: ja. Okay, und was hat sich unser lieber Andi hier als Wiedergutmachung ausgedacht?“, erwartungsvoll grinsend sah Markus ihn an. 

„Ähm… ein kleines süßes Kuscheltier?“, schlug Daniel vor und Markus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sein Grinsen wurde dabei immer breiter. „Ein heimlich-romantisches Treffen trotz der äh…Empfehlung?“

„Dööööd“, imitierte Markus einen dieser Buzzer, die man aus Quizshows kannte und die immer ertönten, wenn der Kandidat falsch lag.   
„Keine Ahnung…Ein Carepacket mit Lieblingsfilm, Wärmflasche, nem leckeren Tee und extraweichen Taschentüchern?“, riet Daniel weiter, dem langsam die Ideen ausgingen. 

„Alles tolle Ansätze. Aber die kommen nicht an Andis Idee ran, die ich geradezu als romantischen Exzess beschreiben würde. Unser kleiner Casanova hat sich nämlich was ganz Besonderes ausgedacht“, kicherte Markus und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. 

„Haha“, kam es trocken von Andi, dessen Gesicht inzwischen einen ziemlich interessanten Farbkontrast zur Mütze bildeten. 

„Wie lässt es sich am besten in Worte fassen?“, sinnierte Markus und griff sich in einer dramatischen Geste an die Brust. „Eine farbliche Explosion seiner Gefühle, die aufgeklatscht in herzzerreißender Höhlenmalerei daherkommt, in einem nur durch die Liebe selbst zusammengehaltenem weißen Gefängnis“ Daniel musste angesichts dieser Darbietung schmunzeln, hatte aber immer noch keine Ahnung, worauf der Schwarzhaarige hinauswollte. 

Andreas neben ihm schnaubte. „Ich hatte vor, ihr eine Genesungskarte zu kaufen, okay? So eine süße mit Teddy drauf.“   
„Autsch!“, war alles, was Daniel dazu einfiel. 

„Sag ich ja!“, nickte Markus heftig, bevor er sich wieder seinem Kumpel zuwandte. „Ganz ehrlich mein Lieber, keine Ahnung, was bei dir schiefgelaufen ist, aber es muss etwas mit einer Genmutation zu tun haben. Anders kann ich mir dieses Ausmaß nicht erklären.“ 

„Wie man das überhaupt erst für ne gute Idee halten kann…“, gab Daniel dem Deutschen Recht. 

„Jaja, schon klar. Romantikkrüppel. Schon verstanden. Aber Caro wusste ja, worauf sie sich einlässt“, rechtfertigte Andreas sich und verschränkte die Arme. 

„Trotzdem muss man es nicht ausreizen. Aber wozu hat man denn Freunde?“, legte Markus seinen Arm versöhnlich um Andreas, der theatralisch schniefte. 

„Taschentuch?“, fragte Markus beinahe sofort und beide verfielen in einträchtiges Gelächter. 

Daniel starrte die beiden beinahe neidisch an. Er wünschte sich wirklich, sie würden das mit der Freundschaft auf die Reihe bekommen. Aber wieso sollten sie auch nicht? Der Anfang war gemacht. Er war drüber weg. Würde er bald sein. Silje und Domen. Kein Problem. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit würden sie auch so über Beziehungen reden können. Er wäre in der Lage, Domen zu sagen, dass er zu einem Date den grauen Pulli tragen sollte, weil dadurch seine schöne Augenfarbe nur noch mehr zur Geltung kam. Jetzt war er vorbereitet. 

Gewappnet. Heute Morgen war einfach zu unerwartet gewesen. Genau. 

„Shit! Wir müssen los!“ – „Man sieht sich!“ Verabschiedeten sich die beiden Deutschen hastig und rissen Daniel aus seinen Gedanken. Verwirrt verfolgte er, wie die beiden rasant auf Roar zuliefen, der ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippend vor der Tür der deutschen Mannschaftsunterbringung stand. 

Es würde funktionieren. Nichts wollte er mehr. Er war drüber hinweg. Er war ja nicht _unsterblich_ in den kleinen Slowenen verliebt… gewesen. Es war mehr eine Art Schwärmerei. Es hatte sich nur so heftig angefühlt, weil es ihn an San erinnert hatte. Domen erinnerte ihn an San. Nein. Falsch. Seine Situation erinnerte ihn an San. An seine Schulzeit. Doch inzwischen wusste er es besser. Domen und er waren Freunde. Wie Andreas und Markus. Oder zumindest auf dem Weg dahin. Genau. 

Entschlossen richtete er seinen Blick nach vorn. Direkt auf neongrüne Jacken in 200 Metern Luftlinie. Domen und Cene, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Domen, der wild gestikulierte. Cene, der danebenstand, aufmerksam zuhörte. Irgendetwas erwiderte, was der jüngere nicht allzu amüsant fand. Seinem Bruder einen Vogel zeigte. Daniel wollte rübergehen, sich am Gespräch beteiligen. Ganz so, wie Domen es heute Morgen getan hatte. Freunde. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. 

Er war drüber hinweg. Hatte realisiert, dass es keine Chance gab. Dass war es, was ihn heute Morgen beinahe umgebracht hatte. Aber jetzt kam er drüber hinweg, dachte Daniel und strafte sich selbst Lügen, als er sich langsam abwandte, um allein im Wald joggen zu gehen.   
Die Sonne schien dem Norweger warm ins Gesicht, als er loslief. Trotzdem zog er seinen Reißverschluss noch ein Stück höher und schlang seinen Schal enger um sich. Er würde jetzt ganz wie immer- 

„Arghh!“ 

Erschrocken schrie der Norweger auf, stoppte und begann einen seltsamen Tanz aufzuführen, in dem Bemühen, irgendetwas aus seinem Kragen zu fischen, dass ihn vorher am Hinterkopf getroffen hatte. „Scheiße! Was-?“ 

„Warte ich helfe dir. Jetzt zapple nicht so!“, tauchte Daniels Mutter lachend neben ihm auf und zog einen grünen Plastikpropeller aus seinem Kragen. 

Erleichtert atmete Daniel aus. Dann sah er seine Mutter skeptisch an, die das Schnellstartergerät des Kinderspielzeugs in der Hand hielt und ihn offenbar höchstselbst abgeschossen hatte. „Mum!“, stieß er vorwurfsvoll aus. 

„Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass das viele Training allein dir nicht gut tut? Kein Wunder, dass hier alles bedrohlich schwarz-gelb vor sich hin wabert“, tadelte sie ihren Sohn, dem sie sanft über den Arm strich. 

„Mum!“, zischte Daniel erneut und sah sich kurz um. Hoffentlich hatte sie keiner gehört. Wenn sie in geschlossenen Räumen über Aurafarben sprach, konnte er damit leben. Aber nicht hier, wo doch die Finnen und die Schweizer und überhaupt alle nur ein paar Meter entfernt standen und sich unterhielten. Schwarz-gelb. Pff. Von wegen. Er hatte keine schlechten Gedanken! Das waren ganz ausgezeichnete Gedanken. Und trübsinnig war er schon mal gar nicht. Das hatte er hinter sich gelassen… Vor zehn Minuten. 

„Er mag dich“, fuhr sie unbeeindruckt fort. 

Seufzend starrte der Norweger in den Himmel. Natürlich ahnte seine Mutter, was oder vielmehr wer ihn beschäftigte. „Ich weiß und es ist toll, dass wir uns so gut verstehen.“ War es ja auch. Gute Freundschaften waren wichtig. Und Domen konnte einen guten Freund hier gebrauchen. Einen, der ihn nicht ständig bevormundete, sondern ihn unterstützte. Jemand in dessen Nähe er gern war, mit dem er über alles reden konnte. Einen, der absolut alles von ihm wissen wollte. 

„Daniel…“, seufzte seine Mutter und sah ihn mit diesem mitleidigen Blick an, den er am liebsten ignorieren wollte, weil es dazu überhaupt keinen Anlass gab. „Gib nicht auf. Du musst nur ein bisschen Geduld mit ihm haben. Er ist ein guter Junge. Nur eben ein bisschen schüchtern und zurückhaltend“, zog Mrs Tande ihren Sohn ungefragt in eine Umarmung. 

Angesichts ihrer Einschätzung musste Daniel kurz auflachen. Domen war aufmüpfig, eine Nervensäge, viel zu Impulsiv, uneinsichtig und ein absoluter Sturkopf, trotzdem war er einer der loyalsten, ehrlichsten und wundervollsten Personen, die er jemals getroffen hatte. Aber schüchtern und zurückhaltend?!“Reden wir über dieselbe Person?“, scherzte Daniel und wurde angesichts des kleinen Klapses auf seinen Hinterkopf wieder ernst. 

„Ich weiß und ich weiß nicht, ob du mir gerade zugehört hast, aber wir sind Freunde. Naja, sagen wir, wir kämpfen uns durch, aber das ist nicht unbedingt das, was man als aufgeben bezeichnen würde“, erwiderte er stur. Sie sollte nicht auch noch damit anfangen. Langsam fragte er sich, ob seine Mutter und Anders sich hinter seinem Rücken heimlich trafen. Domen hatte mit ihm sogar Händchengehalten. Wenn das keine Freundschaft war, dann wusste er auch nicht. Dass er dabei die ganze Zeit nur daran gedacht hatte, wie richtig es sich angefühlt hatte, Domens Hand in seiner und wie gern er ihn zu sich herangezogen hätte, um ihn zu küssen, das verdrängte er entschieden. Das musste Domen auch nicht wissen. Er würde das schon schaffen. Die Freundschaft war wesentlich mehr, als er jemals erhofft hatte. Das reichte ihm. 

„Wenn du das so sagst...“, seufzte sie und sah dabei so aus, als hätte sie noch eine Menge mehr zu sagen. Doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Geh mal einen Schritt zur Seite Schatz“, forderte sie ihren Sohn auf und als er nicht gleich tat was sie sagte, schob sie ihn kurzer Hand selbst ein Stück nach links. „Wir müssen mal ein bisschen Rosa ins Grau bringen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine“, hob sie den Schnellstartergriff des Spielzeugpropellers und zielte auf irgendetwas hinter seinem Rücken. 

„Mom! Nein!“, versuchte er ihr das Spielzeug aus der Hand zu schlagen, als er erkannte, dass es ausgerechnet Domen war, den sie anvisierte, doch als er ihr das Spielzeug aus der Hand gezogen hatte, war es leider schon zu spät und der kleine Propeller sauste zielstrebig auf den Kopf des Slowenen zu, der in einiger Entfernung zu ihnen stand und sich mit Cene unterhielt. 

„So langsam hab ich den Dreh raus“, murmelte seine Mutter zufrieden, als Domen zusammenzuckte und verwirrt auf den Propeller am Boden sah. „Glaub mir, Domen kann ein bisschen rosa im dunkel wirbelndem grau gut gebrauchen“, grinste sie ihn verschwörerisch an, bevor sie sich umdrehte und einfach davonlief. Fassungslos starrte er ihr nach. Grau… stand für Blockaden, Verwirrt-Sein, sogar für Angst. Rosa für Sentimentalität, Zielorientierung und… Verliebtheit, Wärme, Zuneigung, kramte er mühsam Wissensfetzen aus den Untiefen seines Hirns zusammen. Warum lebten alle in seinem Umfeld nur in einem Wunschtraum?!

„Sag mal: Erst rennst du einfach weg und jetzt schießt du mich auch noch ab… Willst du mir irgendwas sagen, Lahmarsch?“, kam Domen ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen entgegen und hielt den kleinen Propeller fragend in die Luft. 

Er wollte ihm so viel sagen, aber er konnte nicht. Es würde alles kaputt machen. „Nein?“, antwortete Daniel mehr fragend als sagend mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. 

„Wieso dann deine fragwürdigen Versuche als Scharfschütze?“, ließ Domen nicht locker und musterte Daniel. Der Slowene hatte schon die ganze Zeit über nach Daniel Ausschau gehalten und sich verwirrt gefragt, warum der Blonde heute Morgen so plötzlich verschwunden war.

„Ich wollte schon immer mehr mit Menschen arbeiten“, antwortete Daniel frech und drängte das Bild von Silje und Domen wieder zurück. Das gehörte hier nicht hin. 

„Und alle glauben immer, ich wäre derjenige mit Aggressionsbewältigungsproblemen“, schmunzelte Domen über Daniels Antwort. „Wer steht denn neben mir noch so alles auf deiner Liste?“

„Wenn ich dir das verrate, müsste ich dich leider töten“, antwortete Daniel todernst und Domen begann schallend zu lachen. „Hey! Das meine ich völlig ernst! Keine Ahnung, was es da zu lachen gibt, Prevc“, stand Daniel etwas hilflos vor Domen, während dieser sich kringelte vor Lachen. Was hatte er denn von sich gegeben, was so lustig war?

„Tschuldige, Daniel…aber dieses Spionagegefasel… ist wirklich nicht dein Ding…du…bist mehr so der…ähhh…blümchenpflückende Pazifist vom Typ her…“, kicherte Domen vergnügt vor sich hin. 

„Blümchenpflückender Pazifist? Willst du mich verarschen?“, fragte Daniel ehrlich empört. Nach kurzem Zögern boxte er dem Slowenen in die Seite, dem inzwischen Lachtränen übers Gesicht liefen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du darauf ne Antwort willst…“, versuchte Domen sich wieder zusammenzureißen und scheiterte dabei grandios. 

Daniel, der mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Slowenen stand, sah sich etwas hilflos um. Cene sah fragend zu ihnen herüber. Daniel zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Er hatte doch auch keine Ahnung, was bei Domen gerade falsch verkabelt wurden war. „Haben wir es dann?“, fragte Daniel mit Engelsgeduld und sah zu seiner rechten ein Fass mit Regenwasser stehen, das ihn auf eine Idee brachte. Er schöpfte mit seiner Hand ein wenig von dem Eiswasser heraus. „Kleine Abkühlung gefällig?“, fragte er den jungen Slowenen, zog an dessen Kragen und schüttete das Eiswasser den Rücken des Slowenen hinunter. 

„Ah! Nein! Warte, das wirst du mir büßen!“, schrie Domen empört, während er wild von einem Bein aufs andere hüpfte in der Hoffnung, die Gänsehaut am Rücken wieder loszuwerden. „Das ist echt fies Lahmarsch!“ 

„Danke! Genau das, was ich meine. Blümchenpflückender Pazifist!“, schnaubte Daniel noch einmal empört, während er damit beschäftigt war, das Wasser von seinen Händen zu bekommen und seine Handschuhe, die er in seinen Jackentaschen stecken gehabt hatte, anzuziehen. 

„Ich verneige mich vor deinen düsteren Welteroberungsplänen, Lahmarsch!“, hörte Daniel den Slowenen hinter seinem Rücken spotten.   
„Hey, ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor einem Tyrannen neben dem Jack the Rippfft! Päh! Nein! Butt- Prevc!“, fluchte Daniel und wischte sich das Eiswasser, von dem er eine erstaunliche Menge abbekommen hatte, aus dem Gesicht und taumelte dabei nach hinten. Dann passierten mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig. 

„Pass auf!“, stieß Domen erschrocken aus, dann wurde Daniel am Kragen gepackt und zurückgerissen. Überrascht starrte er in die aufgerissenen Augen des jungen Slowenen, als sie gegeneinanderprallten. Domens Hand, die immer noch seinen Kragen umklammerte, zog ihn fest gegen den Körper des Slowenen. Ließ nicht einmal mehr einen Millimeter Platz zwischen ihnen. Ein Duft aus Nadelwald und Neuschnee stieg Daniel in die Nase. Benebelte seinen Verstand, zog ihn weiter in Domens Bann, der den Rest der Welt ganz automatisch auszuschließen schien und die Zeit verlangsamte. Er verlor sich in seinen Wunschvorstellungen. Domen und er. Zusammen. Hand in Hand die Treppen hinunterlaufend. Domens Hand in seinem Gesicht, die eine Feuerspur hinterließ. Der Kuss, der ihn in Brand gesteckt hatte. Seine Blicke, die sein Innerstes durcheinanderwirbelten, egal wie sehr er sich im Vorfeld wappnete. Domen war die Naturkatastrophe, Daniel der Mensch, der ihm gnadenlos ausgeliefert war. Gebannt starrte er den jungen Slowenen an, dessen Mund sich bewegte, ohne dass ein Laut durch den Sturm in Daniels Innerstem zu ihm durchdrang. Einzig Domens Hand auf seiner Brust, die seinen Herzschlag nur allzu deutlich spüren musste, war ihm mehr als deutlich bewusst, jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter und verbrannte den Rest seiner Sinne. Verführte ihn. Ließ ihn glauben, dass es vielleicht doch möglich war. Er war so nah. Domen hatte keine Ahnung, was er da mit ihm machte. Welche Wirkung er hatte. Am liebsten würde Daniel ihn an den Schultern packen und-

Ein lautes ungeduldiges Hupen durchschnitt Daniels Kokon. Geistesabwesend sah er Goran Janus hinterher, der in seinem Wagen vor sich hin schimpfend vorbeifuhr und ihnen böse Blicke zuwarf. 

„Daniel? Alles okay bei dir?“, besorgt hob Domen seine Hand, die auf seiner Schulter landete. 

„Ja“, räusperte der Norweger sich und starrte konzentriert in die Ferne, versuchte seinen gnadenlosen Sinkflug in die Realität irgendwie abzufedern. Bemühte sich, alles unter Kontrolle zu halten, was weit über freundschaftliche Gefühle hinausging. Er schaffte das. Würde sich an Domens Nähe gewöhnen. Er musste nur… Fahrig strich er sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und trat einen Schritt zurück. Andreas und Markus, rief er sich immer noch durcheinander ins Gedächtnis. Genau das war es, was er wollte. 

„Sicher?“, widerwillig ließ Domen den Norweger los, bemerkte Daniels halbherziges Lächeln. „Vielleicht…lass uns einen Moment in die Sonne setzten, um zu trocknen“, zog er Daniel am Arm auf eine Bank, die neben der Regentonne, direkt vor dem kleinen Holzhäuschen für Trainingseinheiten im Sommer stand. 

Daniel lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Holzhütte, ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen und schloss die Augen. Von weiter her hörte er die Stimmen, die zu ihnen herüberwehten. Den Stadionsprecher der einen weiteren Springer ankündigte. Domen setzte sich direkt neben ihn und begann beinahe sofort mit seinen Beinen zu zappeln. Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, dann durchbrach Domen die Stille. „Wieso bist du vorhin einfach so abgehauen?“ 

Überrascht öffnete Daniel die Augen. Hatte er ihn also doch vor den Mannschaftsunterkünften gesehen?

„Ich meine beim Frühstück. Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich? Hab ich was falsches gemacht? Hätte ich mich lieber nicht zu euch an den Tisch setzen sollen?“, fragte Domen weiter, als Daniel nicht gleich antwortete. 

Seufzend öffnete Daniel die Augen. „Nein“, antwortete er leise. Wie sollte er dem Slowenen auch erklären, dass es an ihm lag? Dass es ihn zerriss, wenn er sah, wie er Silje anlächelte? Dass er verzweifelt nach einem Weg suchte, klarzukommen? „Es… ich… ähm… bin nur nervös. Das ist alles.“ 

„Vor dem Springen?“, drehte der Slowene sich erstaunt zu ihm um. 

„Ja. Die Presse und all die Erwartungen… Millionen Menschen, die auf mich zählen.“ Wo ihm doch eigentlich nur dieser eine wirklich wichtig war. „Was, wenn ich es vermassle?“, fragte Daniel frustriert. Dass es dabei nicht um das Springen ging, schien Domen überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. 

„Das ist so ein Quatsch! Du schaffst es jedes Mal wieder aufs neue deine Höhenangst zu besiegen, da solltest du dir über so einen Scheiß echt keine Gedanken machen. Und wenn alle Stränge reißen, dann hast du ja immer noch mich…“, tönte Domen, rutschte noch ein Stück näher zu ihm heran und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. 

Was tat Domen da nur schon wieder mit ihm?, fragte sich Daniel verzweifelt, während er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. 

„… Ich geb dir schon den nötigen Arschtritt“, beendete der Slowene seinen Satz mit einem alles dahinschmelzendem Grinsen, dass ganz allein ihm galt. 

Schwach grinste er ihm entgegen. „Prevc, deine Anteilnahme ist wirklich rührend“, scherzte Daniel schwach und fühlte sich viel zu verloren, als Domen seinen Arm wieder zurückzog. 

„Kann ich… kann ich dich mal was fragen?“, wollte Domen nach einer Weile des Schweigens wissen und setzte sich nervös auf. 

„Klar“, antwortete Daniel schlicht und bemerkte, wie Domen mit sich rang. Egal was er wissen wollte, es hatte nichts mit Smalltalk zu tun.

„Ich… wie ist… also…chrm… ich meine… wie hast du gemerkt, dass du…Ähm…“, stotterte Domen verlegen. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm überhaupt zustand, Daniel solch private Sachen zu fragen. Es war nur, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte. Wie es war, auf Männer zu stehen. Wie Daniel es überhaupt gemerkt hatte. Warum er sich dagegen entschieden hatte, sich zu outen. Unsicher erwiderte er Daniels Blick. „Bist du eigentlich gut mit Silje befreundet?“, kam es schließlich aus seinem Mund, während er sich plötzlich überaus interessiert seinen Schuhen zuwandte und sich zum Teufel wünschte. 

Wenn er Daniel angesehen hätte, hätte er gesehen, wie Daniel bei seiner Frage kaum merklich zusammengezuckt war. Hätte die Schatten bemerkt, die sich in Daniels Augen breitmachten. „Schon ganz gut… Wieso?“ 

Nickend nahm Domen Daniels Antwort zur Kenntnis. „Ich hab über das Interview nachgedacht. Vielleicht kann ich Goran doch noch irgendwie überzeugen. Ich finde, sie sollte Thiessen zeigen, was sie kann. Ich hab dein Interview mit ihr gelesen. Sie hat echt Talent“, gab Domen zu und konnte nicht verhindern, leicht rot um die Nase zu werden. Er hatte das Interview zufällig gefunden, als er nach Informationen über Daniel gesucht hatte. Er hatte mehr über den Norweger erfahren wollen und Siljes Interview war mit Abstand das Beste gewesen. Ihr war es gelungen, Daniels Persönlichkeit authentisch einzufangen. Kein Wunder, dass sie den Norweger so ansah. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde sich freuen, wenn sie das von dir hört“, sagte Daniel und stand auf. Seine Vermutung stimmte also tatsächlich. Er konnte unmöglich weiter hier untätig sitzen bleiben. Es kostete ihn große Mühe, sich Markus und Andreas vor Augen zu halten. Demonstrativ sah er auf seine Uhr. „Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam los.“ 

„Was? Ja. Sicher. Shit! Hab gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen ist“, erhob auch Domen sich von der Bank. „Ich sollte doch noch in die Wachskabine“, klatschte er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Scheiße! Bis später, Lahmarsch!“, rief Domen ihm über die Schulter zu und eilte davon. 

Daniel setzte sich ebenfalls mechanisch in Bewegung. Lief an all den Menschen einfach vorbei. Ignorierte die Rufe von Jarkko und Karl. Hatte nicht die Kraft, den freundlichen Gruß von Simon zu erwidern. Wich den Blicken von Cene aus. Flüchtete sich in den Container, der verlassen vor ihm lag. Er war noch nie so glücklich über einen Augenblick für sich selbst gewesen. Der Probedurchgang war in vollem Gang. Auch er sollte sich langsam fertigmachen. 

Wütend feuerte er seine Turnschuhe in eine Ecke. Setzte sich auf die Bank und raufte sich die immer noch nassen Haare. „Arrrgh!“, schrie er in die Stille des Raumes hinein, als sich die Tür öffnete und Anders eintrat, der ihn schon wieder finster anstarrte. 

„Dir ist klar, was für eine bescheuerte Idee das ist, oder?“, mit finsterer Miene kam Anders auf ihn zugelaufen und baute sich direkt vor ihm auf. 

„Nur weil du es für eine bescheuerte Idee hältst, muss es noch lange nicht so sein“, verschränkte Daniel die Arme. Er wollte unbedingt, dass es irgendwann funktionierte. Wie hieß es so schön? Aller Anfang war schwer. Das galt eben auch für die Freundschaft mit Domen. 

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du da tust? Du spielst, Daniel. Und das nicht gerade fair. Dabei weißt du genau, was sie für dich empfindet“, knurrte Anders gefährlich ruhig. 

„Warte. Wir reden hier gar nicht von Domen, oder?“, fragte Daniel verwirrt. 

„Das ist genau das, was ich meine. Während deine ganze Welt sich um den Dickschädel dreht, merkst du gar nicht, wen du alles noch in diese Geschichte mit reinziehst. Ich rede von Silje! Alex hat gerade jedem verkündet, dass sie dich heute Abend auf diese dämliche Veranstaltung begleitet! Jetzt strahlt sie wie ein verdammtes Atomkraftwerk!“, schimpfte Anders und schmiss seine Handschuhe in die Ecke. „Du weißt, was sie für dich empfindet!“ 

„Und? Ich hab sie nie glauben lassen, dass sie eine Chance hätte. Was soll ich noch tun? Sie vergraulen? Mich wie ein Arsch aufführen?“, rechtfertigte Daniel sich verwirrt. 

„Keine schlechte Idee, dass solche Freundschaften scheiße sind, müsstest du eigentlich am besten wissen“, setzte Anders noch eins drauf und Daniel riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden. 

„Wieso interessiert Silje dich eigentlich? Normalerweise habt ihr euch doch ständig in den Haaren und seid froh, wenn ihr euch aus dem Weg gehen könnt“, bemerkte Daniel stirnrunzelnd. 

„Und? Ich mag es eben nicht, wenn jemand ungerecht behandelt wird“, schnappte Anders, während er sich seiner Klamotten entledigte, um seinen Sprunganzug überzuziehen. 

„Nur zu deiner Information: Das war nicht meine Idee, sondern die von Alex. Der hat das alles zu etwas aufgebauscht, was es nicht ist. Ich hätte ihr schon gesagt, dass es eben kein Date ist. Aber danke für dein Vertrauen. Wirklich“, gekränkt wandte Daniel sich ab. 

„Als ob das was bringen würde… man könnte meinen, du hättest ihr einen Liebestrank eingeflößt, so fixiert wie sie auf dich ist…“, grummelte Anders vor sich hin. 

„Falls es dich glücklich macht: Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sich das demnächst ändert“, zischte Daniel und stampfte wütend mit seinen Sprungstiefeln auf den Boden, weil er wie immer nicht richtig reinkam. 

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ – „Na, du warst doch heute Morgen dabei, oder nicht?“ 

Ahnungslos hob Anders die Schultern und wartete darauf, dass Daniel seine Gedanken ausführte. Der ältere hatte jedenfalls keine Ahnung, worauf Daniel hinauswollte. „War ja wohl kaum zu übersehen, dass Domen und Silje sich gut verstehen“, stieß Daniel frustriert aus und sah sich nach seinem Helm um, als Anders tatsächlich zu lachen anfing. „Schön, dass wenigstens einer von uns seinen Spaß hat.“ 

„Leidest du unter Wahnvorstellungen?“ – 

„Du hast sie doch heute Morgen gesehen. Hast gesehen, wie gut sie sich verstanden haben. Wie Domen sie angehimmelt hat. Wie vertraut sie miteinander waren“, verbittert stopfte er den Helm in seine Tasche und sah sich nach seinen Keilen um. 

„Du verarschst mich oder? Der Feuerkopf steht nicht auf Silje. Wenn Thiessen nicht gekommen wäre, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit unauffällig verschwinden lassen und wir hätten nie erfahren, was mit ihr passiert ist. Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Ich bin-“ 

„JETZT HÖR ENDLICH AUF DAMIT! Ich hab es so satt! Es- Das wird nie passieren, okay?!. NIEMALS! Ich- Weißt du eigentlich, was das mit mir macht?“, schrie Daniel Anders an, der ihn perplex anstarrte. 

„Ohhhh nein! Vergiss es! Ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ihr niemals nur Freunde sein könnt, dass du es nur versuchen musst, dass-“ 

„Ich hab es doch versucht! Ich hab gemacht, was ihr von mir wolltet. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich weiß, wann man aufhören muss. Und wieso auch nicht? Immerhin sind wir jetzt Freunde-“ - 

„Ja, und was ihr für tolle Freunde seid!“, bemerkte Anders sarkastisch. 

„Und wieso ist das so? Mmh? Das ist doch alles nur deine Schuld! Du hast alles wieder vorgeholt! Machst mir ständig Hoffnung, statt sie einfach mal sterben zu lassen, damit ich wenigstens diese Freundschaft erhalten kann, die mir alles bedeuten würde-“ 

„Und was machst du dann? Wie sieht dein Plan aus? Den Dummkopf weiter anschmachten? Ihm dabei zusehen, wie er glücklich wird, während du danebenstehst und nicht loskommst? Brav applaudierst und dich für ihn freust? Und dabei ganz nebenbei dein Leben vergeudest? Für jemanden, der es überhaupt nicht verdient hat? Gehst du jedes Mal ein Stückchen mehr ein, wenn er sich wieder in eine andere verknallt? Sie ansieht und berührt, wie er es mit dir nie machen wird? Lechzt du nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit? Fühlst dich wie auf Wolke Sieben, nur weil er einmal im Monat Zeit für dich hat, weil sein Leben normal weitergeht? Was, Daniel? Das ist es doch, was du in Wirklichkeit gerade planst, oder nicht?“, beinahe verächtlich starrte Anders ihn an. 

„Das ist nicht fair, Anders. Du weißt genau-“ – 

„Fair? Natürlich ist es nicht fair! Die Welt ist nicht fair! Weder zu dir, noch zu sonst jemandem. Deswegen gebe ich dir einen gut gemeinten Rat: Entweder ganz oder gar nicht! Scheiße, Daniel! Du weißt, dass sie in dich verschossen ist, seit sie dich das erste Mal gesehen hat! Du bist der Grund, warum alle abblitzen! Immer und immer wieder. Obwohl ihr euch manchmal Monate nicht seht. Da ist nicht mal eine winzig kleine Chance. Du hältst sie dir warm und raffst es nicht mal! Wo ist das bitte fair?“, wütete Anders völlig aus der Fassung geraten. 

Schwer atmend standen sie sich gegenüber. Das Gesagte dröhnte immer noch in Daniels Ohren, als gäbe es ein Echo im Raum. Fassungslos starrte Daniel Anders an. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Während Daniel geschockt nach Worten suchte, raffte Anders seine Sachen zusammen. 

„Anders…ich…das…“ Daniel hatte nichts davon gewusst. Er war immer nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen. 

„Vergiss es einfach!“, blaffte Anders ihn an und rauschte aus dem Raum. Überfordert starrte Daniel seinem Freund hinterher.


	25. Domen - Innsbruck - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben! 
> 
> Heute wie angekündigt das zweite von drei "Monsterkapiteln". 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit! 
> 
> Air traffic - Charlotte  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shqY4WRJQh8

_Daniel Andre Tande (22) fliegt um den Gesamtsieg bei der Vierschanzen-Tournee. BILD nannte ihn nach seinem Neujahrs-Erfolg von Garmisch das „Muttersöhnchen“, weil er noch bei Mama Trude in Kongsberg (80 Kilometer von Oslo) wohnt._

Vor sich hin kichernd hielt Domen sein Handy in der Hand und überflog den Artikel, den er beim Zeit totschlagen gefunden hatte. Er saß vor dem slowenischen Container im Springerlager. Den allgemeinen Trubel um ihn herum versuchte er so gut es ging auszublenden. In Kürze würde die Qualifikation beginnen. Von Daniel selbst hatte er allerdings noch nichts gesehen. 

_Die sympathische Norwegerin verrät: „Ich habe vor jedem Sprung Angst. Wenn er oben auf dem Turm losfährt, kann ich eigentlich nicht hinschauen. Ich kann mich kaum auf den Beinen halten und mache mir fast in die Hose.“  
Als ihr „guter Junge“ in Garmisch siegte, flossen die Tränen in Strömen. „Ich bin zur Zeit die stolzeste Mama Norwegens. Er wollte aber schon mit zwei Jahren von einer Zehn-Meter-Schanze springen und weinte, wenn ich es ihm nicht erlaubt habe.“_

Das waren doch mal andere Einblicke in Daniels Charakter, dachte Domen kichernd. Er hatte ja schon viel bei dem Norweger erlebt, vermutlich sehr vielmehr als die meisten anderen Springer hier, aber einen trotzigen Daniel, der wütend mit den Füßen auf den Boden stampfte, weil er es nicht schaffte, seinen Willen durchzusetzen? Kichernd versuchte er sich vorzustellen, wie Mama Trude wohl auf die Anfälle ihres Sohnes reagiert haben mochte, während er gedankenversunken auf das Bild der beiden starrte, dass über dem Artikel zu sehen war. Wahrscheinlich war sie Weihrauchwedelnd angekommen, so lang bis Daniel zu benebelt gewesen war, um zu wissen, was er überhaupt gewollt hatte. Daniel hatte viel von seiner Mutter geerbt, fand Domen. Die wunderschönen liebevollen warmen hellgrünen Augen, die einfach jeden in ihren Bann zogen und trotzdem manchmal so verloren wirkten. Das warme offene ansteckende Lächeln mit Lippen, die-

„Grinsekatze verschluckt?“ - 

„Musst du dich so anschleichen?!“, schloss Domen ertappt die offenen Browserfenster auf seinem Handy. Böse funkelte er Anže an, der sich neugierig zu ihm heruntergebeugt hatte, um zu sehen, was dem Slowenen dieses Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert hatte. 

„Also? Was lächelst du so vor dich hin?“, setzte er sich begierig nach dem neuesten Klatsch neben den Slowenen und versuchte einen Blick auf den Bildschirm des Handys zu erhaschen. 

„Darf man nicht einmal mehr Lächeln?“, gab Domen patzig zurück. 

„Siehst du? Genau deswegen muss man doch fragen.“ – 

„Häh?“, verwirrt starrte Domen seinen Zimmernachbarn an, dessen Gedankengängen er mal wieder nicht folgen konnte. 

„Naja, jetzt bist du wieder normal. Also Typ Brummbär-“

„Gar nicht wahr! Ich bin immer fröhlich! Ich grinse ständig!“, widersprach Domen empört. 

„Pfff, in deinen Träumen vielleicht, wenn du mal wieder Peter um die Ecke gebracht hast, aber sonst sehe ich dich eher selten bis nie grinsen“, entgegnete Anže ernsthaft. 

„Ja kein Wunder…gibt ja auch nichts zu Lachen, wenn du anwesend bist. Meistens ist es ein- Hey! Nein“, lachte Domen, der sich gegen die Kopfnuss von Anže wehrte. Mit ihrem Gealber zogen sie belustigte Blicke von Halvor, Clas und einem Kameramann auf sich, die direkt gegenüberstanden und gerade ein Interview für ihren Social Media Kanal gaben. 

„Dann fass dir mal lieber an die eigene Nase, Mr Grumpy. Du wirst also verstehen, wenn ich jetzt davon ausgehen muss, dass irgendjemand seiner Grinsekatze nachtrauert. Man kann nicht früh genug mit Schadensbegrenzung beginnen…“, brachte der ältere Slowene ungerührt hervor. Dabei hatte der ältere Slowene diesen forschend-wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen, den Cene schon den ganzen Tag hinter ihm hergetragen hatte. 

„Dann fang mal lieber bei dir an, bevor… wie, war ihr Name doch gleich? Ila?“ – 

„Iva.“ – „Bevor Iva sich nach entsprechenden Therapien umsieht und merkt, was für einen Vollidioten sie sich da geangelt hat“, stachelte Domen, doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich Anže davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Hab nie behauptet, dass sie das nicht weiß“, erwiderte Anže mit einem in die Ferne gerichtetem Lächeln, das Domen als leicht grenzdebil einordnete. 

Daniel mochte ihn, obwohl er manchmal so ein Vollidiot war, blitzte es in Domens Gedanken auf und war so schnell wieder weg, wie es aufgetaucht war. „Aha“, antwortete Domen irgendwie überfordert und beobachtete die Finnen am anderen Ende des Weges, die bereits wieder dabei waren, ihre Sachen zu packen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit dieser Aussage jetzt anfangen sollte. Abermals glitt sein Blick zum norwegischen Container, der ruhig vor ihnen lag. Nur die Schatten, die durch die Fenster zu sehen waren, verrieten, dass sich jemand darin befand. 

„Okay, jetzt mal Grinsekatze aus dem Sack: Was ist mit Grumpy Domen passiert?“, lehnte Anže sich zu ihm herüber, was prompt dazu führte, dass Domen rot im Gesicht wurde. „Oder sollte ich besser fragen, wer dir passiert ist?“ 

„Kann man nicht einfach mal so gut gelaunt sein? Oder muss ich dafür erst bei dir nen Antrag stellen?“, blockte Domen wütend ab. „Außerdem hab ich gerade durch die neue Bildergalerie von Oberstdorf geklickt. Die haben mal wieder im Archiv gekramt. Super Einstellungen! Scheiße, ich will endlich fliegen“, erklärte Domen entschieden, konnte seinen Blick aber partout nicht bei Anže halten. Er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt, obwohl es dazu doch eigentlich keinen Grund gab. Niemand kannte Daniels Geheimnis.   
Und Anže besaß sicherlich keine telepathischen Fähigkeiten, wo er es doch am Morgen nicht einmal fertigbrachte, zwei gleiche Socken anzuziehen. 

„Wie konnte ich auch was anderes erwarten?“, verdrehte Anže die Augen und stand wieder auf. Erleichtert atmete Domen aus. „Du solltest deine Prioritäten wirklich überdenken. Aber was rede ich da eigentlich? Du bist ja noch ein halbes Kind“, tätschelte er dem Slowenen bedauernd die Schulter, der sich murrend seinem Griff entzog. 

„Ich bin kein halbes Kind! Mein geistiges Alter beläuft sich mindestens auf 60, im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen“, funkelte er Anže erbost an. 

„Für einen Grumpy ist das höchstens Vorschulalter“, triezte Anže den jungen Slowenen weiter und sah belustigt dabei zu, wie sich dessen Augenbrauen unheilvoll zusammenzogen. Er wusste, dass er es viel zu sehr genoss, den jüngeren auf die Palme zu bringen. „Und lass dir eines gesagt sein: Wenn du wirklich schon so alt wärst, wie du behauptest, dann wüsstest du, dass dieser spezielle Blick anderen Dingen vorbehalten bleiben sollte“, setzte Anže vielsagend hinterher. 

„Besorg dir ne Brille“, sprang Domen auf, schulterte seinen Rucksack und seine Skier, die hinter ihm gegen den Container gelehnt gestanden hatten. Das war ihm jetzt echt zu blöd. Er hatte sich auf einen Wettkampf vorzubereiten. Außerdem wollte er im Notfall da sein, sollte Daniel ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen. Übertriebene Nervosität war in ihrer Sportart der sichere Tod. Das wusste jeder. Und genau das machte es auch so schwierig. 

Grummelnd und mit seiner Laune am Tiefpunkt lief er zum Schanzenturm. Jetzt hatte er nicht mal auf Daniel warten können, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Immerhin waren sie nacheinander an der Reihe, da hätte es sich einfach angeboten zusammen den Weg anzutreten. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf den kleinen Bildschirm im Lager, um den einige Springer und Betreuer herumstanden, als er vorbeilief. Gerade sprang Sakuyama, der für diese Bedingungen einen eher schlechten Sprung ablieferte. 

Als von der Schanze in den Aufenthaltsraum der Springer oben auf den Schanzenturm geblendet wurde, blieb Domen stehen. Im Hintergrund von Noriaki Kasai konnte er sowohl Stjernen als auch Fannemel ausmachen, von Daniel fehlte allerdings jede Spur. Vielleicht war er ja noch beim Kaffeetrinken mit seiner Mutter. Zumindest hatte dieser Artikel behauptet, dass er das vor den Springen immer tat. 

Vor dem Aufzug, der ihn auf den Schanzenturm bringen würde, blieb er stehen und drückte auf den Knopf. Er sah nach oben, während er wartete. Der gigantische Adlerkopf sah majestätisch über die Stadt hinweg, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen, als wüsste er, dass es mit ihm sowieso niemand aufnehmen konnte. Den würde garantiert niemand nerven, wenn er spontan beschließen würde, zum Leben zu erwachen, dachte Domen, als der Aufzug plingend verkündete, dass er einsteigen konnte.   
Ungeduldig wartete er, dass sich die Türen endlich schlossen. Vielleicht war Daniel doch schon oben und er hatte ihn nur nicht sehen können. Immerhin hatte die Fernsehkamera keinen 360 Grad Winkel, dachte er, als sich ein paar Skispitzen zwischen die schon fast geschlossenen Aufzugtüren schoben. 

„Scheiße, ich bin wirklich spät dran!“, fluchte Severin Freund in ungewohnter Manier, als er den jungen Slowenen in seinem gelben Trikot erblickte, sich leicht außer Atem gegen die Wand lehnte und die Augen schloss. 

Verwundert sah Domen zu dem Deutschen, der leicht blass um die Nase wirkte. Er dachte an das Gespräch, dessen Zeuge er unfreiwillig geworden war. Das Formtief schien dem Deutschen wirklich stark zuzusetzen und inzwischen schlaflose Nächte bescheren. Dann dachte er an Daniel. Was tat man in so einer Situation eigentlich? Fieberhaft dachte Domen nach, während sich die Stille im Aufzug unaufhaltsam ausbreitete.

„Eigentlich bin ich heute nur mal pünktlich“, purzelte es schließlich aus ihm heraus, weil ihm einfach nichts Besseres einfiel. Er würde Daniel garantiert eine große moralische Stütze sein, Eine Stütze, an der sich hervorragend ein Seil aufbaumeln ließ dachte Domen genervt. Severin nickte lediglich und sie setzten ihre Fahrt im Aufzug in einvernehmlichem Schweigen fort. 

Daniel war die erste Person, die ihn als eigenständiges Individuum wahrgenommen hatte. Der ihn nicht ständig mit seinem Bruder verglichen hatte, dachte Domen, als sich endlich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten. Er durfte das nicht versauen. 

Nervös und doch voller Vorfreude betrat der Slowene den Aufenthaltsraum der Skispringer und ließ seinen Blick suchend durch den Raum gleiten. Obwohl er es ja schon geahnt hatte, war er enttäuscht, als er feststellte, dass von Daniel noch jede Spur fehlte. Frustriert ließ er sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Peter fallen, der nur kurz zu ihm aufblickte und sich dann sofort wieder in seinen Tunnel begab. 

Eine Weile widmete Domen seine Aufmerksamkeit dem großen Bildschirm auf dem sie das Springen verfolgen konnten, bevor er nachdenklich wieder zur Tür starrte. Springer kamen und gingen. Daniel war jedoch nicht dabei. Dann nahm er wieder die große Uhr gegenüber in sein Blickfeld. Seine Finger wanderten unruhig über die Lehne des Stuhls. Daniel war jetzt allmählich wirklich spät dran, was ihm ganz und gar nicht ähnlich sah. Hatte Alex ihn zurückgehalten für ein paar letzte Anweisungen? Oder einer der Assistenztrainer? Hatte er technische Probleme? Beunruhigt wanderte sein Blick wieder zur Tür. Nichts. Da tat sich nichts! Ungeduldig sprang er auf, begann sich zu strecken und zu dehnen, nur um sich davon abzuhalten selbst loszulaufen und zu sehen, was los war. 

„Was?“, fragte Domen seinen Bruder, der ihn erneut misstrauisch beäugte. 

„Nichts… du… zappelst“, brachte Peter schließlich hervor, als würde das alles erklären. 

„Du meinst, ich halte meine Gelenke warm“, gab Domen ungerührt zurück, als sich die Tür des Aufenthaltsraumes öffnete und Daniel den Raum betrat. Erleichtert stieß er ein Seufzen aus und folgte dem Norweger mit seinen Blicken in der Hoffnung, Daniel würde kurz zu ihm herübersehen und ihm eines seiner Lächeln schenken. Stattdessen hielt Daniel den Blick gesenkt und setzte sich in eine Ecke etwas abseits vom Geschehen. Dass Fannemel finster zu Daniel aufgesehen hatte, bevor er den Raum durch die andere Tür, die auf den Sprungturm führte, verließ, bemerkte Domen nicht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu fragen, wieso Daniel ihm nicht wenigstens einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Enttäuscht rutschte der Slowene tiefer in seinen Sitz. 

„Schon wieder Krach im Paradies?“

„Was? Nein!“, wandte sich Domen überrascht seinem Bruder zu, den er völlig vergessen hatte und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass einmal mehr eine leichte Röte seine Wangen emporkletterte. „Alles in Ordnung.“ Glaubte er. Daniel war während der Probedurchgänge schon so seltsam abweisend gewesen. Das musste die Nervosität sein und wenn selbst Peter auffiel, dass Daniel sich seltsam benahm…

„Sicher? Irgendwie…ich weiß nicht… Ich meine, was ist das bei euch?“, fragte Peter argwöhnisch, der den unsicheren Blick seines Bruders bemerkte hatte, und starrte zu Daniel hinüber. 

„Lass das!“, zischte Domen und hätte Peter gern persönlich dabei geholfen, seinen Kopf neu auszurichten. „Wir sind hier nicht im Zoo!“ Und noch mehr ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit war mit Sicherheit das Letzte, was der Norweger gebrauchen konnte. 

„Schon gut! Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein“, zischte Peter peinlich berührt und nickte Macej Kot zu, der sein Gespräch mit Piotr Zyla unterbrochen und verwundert zu ihnen herübergeschaut hatte. „Geht es immer noch um den ähm… das Tötungsdelikt?“ 

„Nein. Der ist vom Tisch. Freispruch sozusagen. Akte geschlossen. Trauma überwunden“, wies Domen Peters Vermutung energisch zurück. „Alles bestens.“ Oder? Wenn er sich Daniel so ansah, dann beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Dasselbe, das ihn schon heute Vormittag und heute Mittag heimgesucht hatte. Aber Daniel hatte ihm versichert, dass nichts war. Nur die Nerven. Es ging hier immerhin um einen möglichen Sieg bei der Tournee, eine der Prestigeträchtigsten Wettkampfserien ihrer Sportart überhaupt. Genau. Das hatte nichts mit ihnen zu tun. Mit ihrer Freundschaft. 

„Egal was es ist, das dort“, deutete Peter auf den Fernseher, „ ist, glaube ich, gerade nicht sehr förderlich.“ 

Domen, der seine Aufmerksamkeit verlagerte, sah gerade noch die letzten Flugmeter von Anders Fannemel, der bei knappen 114 Metern landete und mit stoischer Miene ausfuhr. 

Beklommen saß Domen auf seinem Stuhl und wusste, dass das das Letzte war, was Daniel jetzt mit flatternden Nerven gebrauchen konnte und wenn er eine Bestätigung gewollt hätte, dann hätte ihm eigentlich sein eigener kurzer privater Blick zum Norweger gereicht. Stattdessen flimmerte eine Großaufnahme von Daniel über den Bildschirm. Der Kameramann im Aufenthaltsraum hielt auf den Norweger um seine Reaktion auf den Sprung von Anders einzufangen. Gequält lächelte dieser in die Kamera und versuchte einen unbeschwerten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Doch stattdessen sah Domen, wie Daniel stocksteif auf seinem Platz saß, seine Fingerknöchel, die sich am Sitz festgekrallt hatten, weiß hervortraten und das Grinsen dem eines psychotischen Clowns ähnelte. 

Dieser dämliche Wichser, schoss es Domen wütend durch den Kopf, noch während er aufstand, um sich ausversehen mit Absicht zwischen Daniel und die Kamera zu stellen. Den irritierten und wenig amüsierten Blick von Peter, bekam er dabei gar nicht mit. Zielstrebig schob der junge Slowene sich vorwärts, doch noch bevor er die Kamera erreichte, wechselte die Einstellung erneut und der Fokus des Fernsehbildes lag wieder da, wo er Domen nach hingehörte: bei Fannemel. 

Damit stand Domen plötzlich ziellos im Raum. Getränke, Wage, Daniel, ging er seine Möglichkeiten in Blitzgeschwindigkeit durch. Schon im nächsten Moment fragte er sich, warum er eigentlich erst überlegen musste. Warum er so tun sollte, als wolle er nicht zu Daniel. Auch wenn seine Konfrontationstherapie schon erstaunliche Früchte trug, wie er fand, hatte er manchmal das Gefühl, sich doch nicht von der Stelle bewegt zu haben. Aber das war wohl ganz normal. Er konnte immer noch schwer einschätzen, wo bei ihnen die Grenzen lagen. Deswegen hatte heute Vormittag auch dieser Stuss über Silje seinen Mund verlassen. Da hatte er sich vor auf ihn einstürmenden Gedanken kaum retten können. Alle hatten zu der Frage geführt, wieso er überhaupt wissen wollte, wie Daniel gemerkt hatte, dass er schwul war. Konnte ihm ja eigentlich völlig egal sein. Doch egal, wie sehr er es sich einredete, irgendeine falsch verkabelte Schaltzentrale in seinem Gehirn sagte ihm, dass es wichtig war. In letzter Zeit, verstand er sich manchmal selber nicht mehr. Was er allerdings wusste, war, dass Daniel sich jetzt nicht mit seinen abnormen Befindlichkeiten befassen sollte. 

„Lahmarsch“, setzte er sich, entschlossen seinen Denkapparat abzuschalten, neben Daniel und grinste diesen betont unbeschwert an. 

„Prevc“, nickte Daniel ihm zu und Domens Grinsen rutschte ein Stück in sich zusammen. 

Domen wusste gar nicht, was ihm mehr zusetzte. Sein neuer Spitzname, der klang als wären sie entfernte Bekannte aus einem früheren Leben oder dass Daniel sich sofort wieder abwandte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen starrte Domen auf den Bildschirm. Tat so, als würde er das Geschehen verfolgen. Dann hielt Domen die Stille nicht mehr aus: „Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass der Begriff Ski _springen_ völlig irreführend ist?“ 

„Häh?“ 

Ja, Domen konnte Daniels Verwunderung verstehen. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wieso er das jetzt zum Besten gegeben hatte. Aber es war allemal besser, als diese stillschweigende Anspannung vorher zwischen ihnen. „Naja, technisch gesehen oder soll ich sagen, physikalisch gesehen, befinden wir uns doch stets in einem Prozess des Fallens“, erklärte Domen, erleichtert, dass Daniel sich nicht gleich wieder abwandte, sondern ihm sogar ein kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen huschte. 

„Ich hätte dich ja nicht für einen Streber gehalten, Prevc“, erklärte Daniel überrumpelt. Wieso erzählte der Slowene ihm das?   
„Ich bin eben vielseitig“, erklärte er großspurig. 

„Wenn du das sagst“, brummte Daniel angesichts Domens Lächeln, das nicht wirklich ihm gehörte, betrübt. Hatte Anders in Bezug auf Domen Recht? 

Erneutes belastendes Schweigen stand zwischen ihnen. Unruhig rutschte Domen auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er wollte Daniel nicht in seiner Konzentration stören. Und er wirkte tatsächlich gestört. Was Domen eigentlich verstehen müsste. Kurz vor einem Wettkampf. Es sollte ihm nichts ausmachen. Entschlossen, Daniel die nötige Ruhe zu geben, wandte Domen sich ab. 

Spring konzentriert. Denk an deine Arme. Kein Rudern. Diese Schanze erfordert Geduld. Das hatte Goran zu ihm gesagt. Er schloss die Augen. Saß auf dem Balken, bereit seinen Ablauf durchzugehen, dann flackerte das Bild. Daniel. Im Wald. Auf einer Lichtung. Sonnenlicht spielte mit seinem blonden Haar. Schmetterlinge umrundeten den Norweger, als alles dunkel wurde. Krähen kreisten über den Kopf des Norwegers. Ratten krochen flink durchs Unterholz. Schatten versperrten immer wieder die Sicht. Schoben sich zwischen sie. Domen lief. Trieb sich vorwärts, während der Norweger wieder von ihm wegdriftete. Sich nach dem rettenden Anker umsah. Er musste schneller sein. Er war zu langsam. Zu weit weg. Dunkle Giganten schossen urplötzlich aus dem Boden. Verzweifelt sah Domen sich um. Hatte keine Ahnung, was hier passierte, als ein Ast ihn packte. Wind peitschte ihm durch seine Haare. Höher immer höher wuchs der Baum, holte aus und schoss Domen über die Baumwipfel hinweg in die Ferne. Er brannte. Versuchte zu entkommen. Der Erdboden kam näher, er schoss durch Zweige hindurch, direkt auf Daniel zu. Daniel, der an einen Baum gelehnt stand. Ihn nicht bemerkte. Vertieft in den Kuss war mit einem schwarzhaarigem Jungen. Panik erfasste den Slowenen. Er wollte das nicht. Was passierte hier? Er musste-

„Hatschi!“ - „Gesundheit!“ 

Erschrocken fuhr Domen hoch. Sein Puls rauschte in seinen Ohren, als würde er immer noch fliegen. Herrgott, er würde sich gleich eine Schanze hinunterstürzen und war so konzentriert wie ein Flummi auf LSD, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Verbannte seinen Tagtraum in die hinterste Ecke, wo er hingehörte. 

„Danke!“, schniefte Stefan Kraft, nahm seine Skier und ging nach draußen. Auch Daniel neben ihm war aufgestanden, hatte sich bereits seinen Helm und die Brille übergezogen, und lief auf seine Skier zu. 

Wieso wollte er allein gehen? Hastig setzte sich Domen sein Zeugs auf. Außer ihnen beiden saß keiner mehr im Raum. Daniel schulterte seine Skier. Domen fummelte mit zittrigen Fingern an seinem Helmverschluss herum. Daniel drehte sich um. Domen zwängte seine verschwitzten Finger in seine Handschuhe. Daniel stand vor der Tür, die Hand an der Klinke- 

Scheiß drauf! „Daniel?“, rief Domen hastig und der Norweger stockte. 

„Ja?“ 

Einen Herzschlag lang setzte für Domen die Zeit aus. Einen Herzschlag lang, rasten seine Gedanken, waren voll von Daniel. Voll von seinem Kuss, der ihn lähmte. Alles in Besitz nahm. Voll von dunklen bedrohlichen Wäldern. Dann zwang er sich, seinen Kopf wieder einzuschalten. Sich zu beruhigen. Sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass es okay war. Dass es nur ein Kuss gewesen war, der ihrer Freundschaft nicht weiter im Weg stand. Oder? Bestimmt. 

„Ist- Ähm… Ist alles okay? … Bei dir?“ _Zwischen uns?_

Angespannt starrte er Daniels Rücken an. Sah, wie er sich aufrichtete. Und dann, zu Domens Erleichterung, nickte. „Ja, alles klar. Die Nervosität. Das übliche eben. Viel Erfolg, Prevc.“ 

_Prevc._ Tief atmete er durch. Alles okay. „Na, dann. Dir auch, Lahmarsch“, erwiderte er und band seine Schuhe zu. Er war viel zu paranoid. Die machten ihn alle völlig irre, dachte er, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und er allein mit seinem grummelnden Magen zurückblieb. 

Seine Skier auf den Schultern ging er nach draußen. Eisiger Wind und strahlender Sonnenschein empfing ihn. Der Stadionsprecher tönte mäßig begeistert von unten herauf. Michael Hayböck schien nur einen passablen Sprung gezeigt zu haben. Er stellte sich in die Reihe der wartenden Springer. Daniels Anzug wurde gerade überprüft. Dann war er mit er Materialkontrolle an der Reihe. Er wartete, bis Michael Neumayer seine Arbeit erledigt hatte. Maciej Kot stieß sich ab und der Stadionsprecher zollte dem Polen Respekt. Der Sprung musste besser gewesen sein, als der des Österreichers. 

Als Marus Eisenbichler sich auf den Balken setzte, wandte Domen seinen Blick ab. Geduld. Gefühl. Keine Paddel. Es war alles in Ordnung. Kein Grund so angespannt zu sein. Daniel war lediglich nervös. Es hing für ihn viel von seinem Auftreten ab. Psychologie, rief er sich in Erinnerung. Blieb mit seinem Blick an Daniel hängen, der abwesend nach unten starrte und eindeutig vor sich hin grübelte. Steile Denkfalten zierten seine Stirn. 

„Was hältst du von _Skyfall_ , Mr. Möchtegern Agent Lahmarsch? Statt des plumpen _Skispringens_ “, lehnte er sich über Daniels Schulter, der sich erschrocken zu ihm umwandte. 

„Klingt ausgefallen“, war alles, was Daniel angesichts Domens Nähe, die ihn völlig unvorbereitet traf, einfiel. Stefan Kraft, rutschte auf den Balken. Gleich war Daniel selbst dran. 

„Nur ausgefallen? Ich bitte dich! Großartig. Paradiesisch. Beeindruckend. Das sind passende Attribute“, empörte sich Domen und fragte sich, was er da eigentlich tat. Daniel musste ihn für völlig gestört halten. Lauter Jubel drang zu ihnen nach oben.   
Anfeuerungsrufe für den starken Österreicher. Daniel legte seine Skier auf den Boden. Stefan Kraft stieß sich ab. Daniel stieg in die Bindung. Kletterte auf den Balken. Noch lautere Begeisterungsrufe drangen zu ihnen nach oben, inklusive der Versicherung des Stadionsprechers, dass Stefan soeben den bisher besten Sprung des Tages abgeliefert hatte. 

Domen richtete seinen Anzug. Beobachtete nervös wie Daniel, seine Brille zurechtrückte. Er ging noch einmal in die Hocke, um dem Wind weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Daniel atmete noch einmal tief durch. Die Ampel sprang auf grün. Domen stieg in seine Sprungski und wartete angespannt darauf, dass der Norweger sich abstieß. Hoffte, dass es ein guter Sprung werden würde. Alex senkte die Fahne. Daniel ließ los. Ohne zurückzublicken. 

Dann war Domen an der Reihe. Wartete darauf, dass er endlich seinen Kopf abschalten konnte, abschalten musste, um ganz auf sein Gefühl zu vertrauen, dass so wichtig war, um gute Sprünge zu zeigen. Er brauchte kein Lächeln. Daniel hatte genug mit sich selbst zu tun. Es war nicht wichtig. Wieso war es ihm wichtig? Goran senkte die Fahne. Erleichtert stieß Domen sich ab. 

Kalter Fahrtwind wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Belebte seine Sinne. Er fokussierte die Kante, als ihm bewusstwurde, dass er gar nicht auf Daniels Ergebnis geachtet hatte. Scheiße, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er zum Sprung ansetzte, weil er es nicht mehr erwarten konnte. Weil sein Gefühl ihm sagte, dass er jetzt springen musste. Voller Vertrauen auf sein Gefühl stieß er sich ab. Lehnte sich nach vorn, ließ sich vom Wind auffangen. Tragen. Dann suchte er seine Position. Bemerkte, dass es sich komisch anfühlte. Dass er es wieder einmal nicht einordnen konnte. Richtete seine Schultern aus, lehnte sich immer weiter zwischen seine Ski. Sah den Erdboden einmal mehr viel zu zeitig näherkommen. Wusste, dass er es wieder nicht geschafft hatte. 

Unzufrieden mit sich und allem landete er. Den Telemark setzte er gar nicht erst. Der Anpfiff, den er später von Goran kassieren würde, war ihm schlicht egal. Während er ausfuhr, versuchte Domen einen Blick auf die riesige Ergebnistafel zu erhaschen.   
Herauszufinden, ob es Daniel besser ergangen war. Platz… fünf, wenn er das richtig erkannt hatte. Auf jeden Fall einstellig, seufzte er erleichtert gegen den Fahrtwind. Dummerweise bemerkte der Slowene dabei zu spät, dass er zu stark abgebremst hatte, vornüber in den Schnee klatschte und dabei versuchte, seine Talfahrt noch irgendwie zu stoppen. Doch es ging unaufhaltsam abwärts, erst in der Sohle kam er zum Stehen, schnallte seine Skier ab und nahm gezwungenermaßen die Treppen nach oben. Seine Skibrille behielt er auf, zwang sich zu einem verkrampften Lächeln und einem gemäßigten Schritttempo, obwohl er am liebsten schnellst möglichst verschwunden wäre. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen. 

Oben angekommen stand Peter immer noch neben dem Ergebnismonitor. Er hatte sich bereits umgezogen, den Rucksack auf den Schultern. Die Skier auf dem Rücken, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass er Stefan und Maciej die Sicht versperrte. Domen lief an seinem älteren Bruder vorbei, zerrte sich in Blitzgeschwindigkeit seine Sachen vom Leib, um sich eine wärmende Jacke anzuziehen. Was war nur los mit ihm, dass Daniel ihn dermaßen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte? 

„Vielleicht solltest du die Gelegenheit am Ablauf mal nutzen, um ein Gespräch mit Michael Neumayer zu führen“, tauchte Nejc, der slowenische Co-Trainer, ungebeten neben ihm auf und reichte Domen die Jacke. 

„Ich weiß, ich wollte nur-“ – 

„-deine Unkonzentriertheit wettmachen. Was war los mit dir? Dein Timing war nicht gut, du hast mal wieder die Sportart verwechselt und die Paddel ausgepackt, vom Rest will ich gar nicht erst reden“, begann Nejc aufzuzählen und Domen versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war. Er war nur so…unruhig. 

„Ja, ich…mir hat irgendwie das Gefühl gefehlt. Ich hab meine Position nicht finden können, irgendwie gegen alles gearbeitet…“, beschrieb er den Sprung und dabei noch ganz nebenbei seine momentane Gefühlslage. „Das war einfach…vom Absprung weg… Mist.“ 

„Besser hätte ich es nicht beschreiben können, aber beim heiligen Skisprunggott, fang nicht an, den Telemark wegzulassen. Wertungsrichter sind Gewohnheitstiere. Das kostet dich irgendwann entscheidende Punkte“, beendete Nejc seine kleine Schimpftirade. Domen war sich sicher, dass auch Goran später noch eine für ihn parat hatte. Es grenzte allein schon an ein Wunder, dass er unbemerkt an Peter vorbeigekommen war. „Dein Glück, dass Ito momentan nicht zu den stärksten zählt. Und jetzt pack zusammen. Abfahrt in zwanzig Minuten.“ 

„Alles klar“, nickte Domen ergeben. Gerade hatte er Daniel in der Menge entdeckt. Er gab Silje ein Interview. Lächelte sie an. Fuhr sich in einer selbstbewussten Geste durch seine weichen Haare und lehnte sich dabei lässig an seine Ski. Entschlossen lief Domen zu den beiden hinüber. Er musste jetzt einfach sichergehen, dass Daniel nur nervös war. 

„Winnie Pooh Junior heute hast du dir aber keinen Honigtopf verdient“, begrüßte Silje den Slowenen gespielt streng, die ihn bereits vor Daniel entdeckte. 

„Von wegen. Die Honigweintrauben heute Morgen waren doch ganz klar eiskalte Berechnung. Kein Wunder, dass es die Erdanziehungskraft heute so leicht hatte“, scherzte er mit der Blondine und wandte sich Daniel zu. „Vielleicht hab ich deine finsteren Welteroberungspläne doch unterschätzt.“ 

„Ich hab dich gewarnt“, erwiderte der Norweger knapp. 

„Ja, unser Daniel hier hat es faustdick hinter den- Verdammt, da ist Stefan Kraft! Ohne Mikro vorm Gesicht...", griff sie rein aus Reflex nach Daniels Arm, den das nicht weiter zu stören schien. „Entschuldigt mich, aber ein kleines Statement von ihm würde den Verband sicherlich glücklich machen“, eilte Silje geschäftig weiter, blieb jedoch auf halbem Wege noch einmal stehen und drehte sich wieder um: „Achja, holst du mich später gegen sieben ab?“ 

„Sicher!“, rief Daniel ihr hinterher. 

„Was macht ihr denn heute Abend?“, fragte Domen stirnrunzelnd, dem das glückliche Gesicht von Silje und die vertraute Geste von eben nicht entgangen waren. 

„Raw-Air-Vorstellung. Alex will die Werbetrommel rühren“, brummte Daniel knapp, während er einfach weiterging. 

„Aha. Und ihr geht zusammen, weil ihr befreundet seid und Silje sowieso als Vertreter des Verbandes da wäre?“, mutmaßte Domen mit unverhohlener Neugier und einem leichten Hauch der Missbilligung in seiner Stimme, während er Daniel hinterhereilte. 

„Keine Sorge. Silje soll mich nur durch das Haifischbecken der Presse lotsen“, erwiderte Daniel harsch. 

Überrascht vom harten Tonfall der Antwort, blieb Domen wie angewurzelt stehen. Daniel dagegen lief einfach weiter. „Wieso bist du so komisch? Ich hab doch nur gefragt“, rief Domen dem Norweger nach, während er sich beeilte zu ihm aufzuschließen. 

„Ich…“, unsicher sah Daniel ihn mal wieder mit seinem Grübelgesicht an. Sie standen in einer ruhigen Ecke, die Container um sie herum lagen bereits verlassen und dunkel vor ihnen. Im Seitenweg nebenan wurden gerade die Türen eines Autos zugeworfen. Die Lampen, die die Wege säumten, verbreiteten durch ihren Schwachen Schein mehr Schatten als Licht. 

„Ist es die Nervosität? Ich meine wegen der Erwartungen und allem? Heute Abend noch mehr Presse und alle wollen hören, dass du die Tournee definitiv gewinnen wirst… Ist bestimmt nicht leicht. Sich dann auch noch rechtfertigen müssen, dass für morgen noch Luft nach oben ist“, versuchte Domen einen weiteren Vorstoß, als Daniel nichts sagte. 

„Ähm…ja, ich entschuldige…das… Ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Es hat sich einfach in meinem Kopf festgesetzt“, griff Daniel Domens Erklärung dankbar auf. Er wusste nicht weiter. Anders Worte kreisten in seinem Kopf wie ein verdammtes Karussell. Ständig sah er Silje und Domen vor sich. Wie Geister, die ihn verfolgten. 

„Naja, aber dann ist es doch gut, dass Silje dich begleitet“, zwang Domen sich zu sagen, obwohl er völlig anderer Meinung war. Er wollte derjenige an Daniels Seite sein. Er wollte derjenige sein, der half. Er war derjenige, mit dem Daniel Händchengehalten hatte. Nicht Blondie. „Aber sie kann nicht immer da sein“, rutschte es Domen ungewollt hinterher. Hastig plapperte er weiter, als er sah, wie Daniel irgendwie in sich zusammenzufallen schien. „Weißt du, ich glaube dein Problem ist, dass du lediglich was falsch verstanden hast-“

„Falsch verstanden?!“, hob Daniel verwirrt den Kopf. Die schwache Laterne über ihm verlieh seinen Augen einen intensiven hellgrün funkelnden Farbton. 

„Sag ich doch. Statt eines überladenen Gehirns brauchst du einfach nur bleischwere Arme und Beine um sorglos leicht zu springen“, erklärte Domen als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt, während er sich fragte, ob seine Schaukel damals im Sandkasten zu nah an der Wand gestanden hatte. 

„Häh?“ 

„Scheintotentherap- Ich meine, Mentaltraining, Lahmarsch“, berichtigte Domen sich schnell und kramte nach all den sinnlosen Sachen, die Andrej ihm während des Sommers hatte beibringen wollen. Wenn es Daniel half, dann war er zu allem bereit. „Die Quali…das ist eben jetzt so gelaufen. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag. Und was Anders angeht, das bist nicht du.“ 

„Anders?“, nervös fuhr Daniel sich durch seine Haare, irgendwo knackten ein paar Zweige. 

„Der Sprung. Das bist nicht du. Das passiert dir nicht. Du bist besser“, trat Domen näher zu Daniel. Folgte einem inneren Drang, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken, nachdem ein kalter Windstoß ihn erfasst und ihn zurück in seinen Tagalbtraum versetzt hatte. 

„Weiß ich“, antwortete Daniel gepresst, der bei den Worten des Slowenen leicht zusammengezuckt war. Was sollte er tun? Mit großen Augen beobachtete Daniel, wie Domen langsam näherkam. 

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig“, grinste Domen den Norweger zuversichtlich an. Er sah deutlich, die Zweifel in dessen Augen, bevor Daniel den Blick abwandte. Bemerkte an der Falte auf seiner Stirn, wie sie sich langsam ausbreiteten. Zweifel, die absolut fehl am Platz waren. Scheiße, Daniel war einer der besten Springer dieser Saison. Sie hatten beide große Namen des Sports hinter sich gelassen. Er merkte, wie der Norweger sich wieder zurückzog. Abstand zwischen sie brachte, der seltsame Leere bei Domen hinterließ. 

Kurzerhand ließ er seine Skier auf den Boden krachen und packte Daniel bei den Schultern, zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Bei ihm zu bleiben. „Und deswegen schließen wir jetzt die Augen, lassen unsere Körperteile zu Zement werden und bilden uns ein, dass wir irgendwo im Wald stehen“, verkündete Domen mit tiefer Stimme und schluckte. „Du bist die Ruhe selbst. Ganz ruhig.“  
„Chrm… Was ähm… wird das?“, fragte Daniel leise, Domen spürte, dass er ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmete. 

„Autogenes Training? Meditation? Eine außersinnliche Erfahrung?“, stammelte Domen und versuchte, das ihm vertraute Gefühl des Verbrennens wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Zu ersticken. Sich nicht in den Abgrund reißen zu lassen. Doch je mehr er sich auf Daniel konzentrierte, desto stärker begann er zu fliegen. Dem Abgrund entgegen aus luftiger Höhe, wo alles im Chaos versank. Vom Hurrikan unerbittlich mitgerissen wurde. „Nerveneinschläferung sozusagen. Weg mit der Nervosität. Weg mit den Zweifeln. Her mit den Siegen“, brachte Domen mühsam hervor. 

„Her mit den Siegen?“, fragte Daniel amüsiert nach. Dabei verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. Domens Herz hüpfte wild in seiner Brust und passte sich dem wilden Rauschen seines Pulses an. Die Luft um ihn herum begann zu flimmern. Für einen Moment war er verzaubert. Er liebte dieses Gefühl in Daniels Nähe. 

„Jetzt konzentrier dich gefälligst!“, versetzte er Daniel einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter. „Das hier ist eine ernsthafte Angelegenheit“, tadelte Domen den Norweger, überließ sich ganz seinem Instinkt. Hörte auf zu kämpfen. Dabei zog er Daniel noch ein Stück näher zu sich. „Also… äh… Wald… da sind überall Bäume… ähm… in grün… und schwere Arme…“, fuhr Domen stockend fort, hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er da tat oder sagte. Bezweifelte, dass auch nur irgendetwas Sinn ergab. Außer, dass sie beide hier standen. 

Versunken standen sie sich gegenüber. Im schwachen Licht der kleinen Straßenlampen zwischen grauen trostlosen Containern und dem düsterem rauschendem Wald im Hintergrund fühlte Domen sich plötzlich wie auf einer wunderschönen Lichtung mitten im Frühling. „Vögel singen, tanzen um die Äste… lassen sich… vom Wind mitreißen…“, beschrieb Domen leise, während seine Hand langsam über Daniels Arm höher wanderte, bis er warme Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte, die er so vermisst hatte. Die sanft über seine Wange gestrichen hatte bis- 

„Wieso machst du das?“, unterbrach Daniel Domen flüsternd, versunken, verzweifelt, gequält. 

„Um dir zu helfen“, erwiderte Domen unschuldig lächelnd, um Daniel wieder zu beruhigen. Strich dabei weiter mit seinem Daumen beruhigend über dessen Hals. Hielt ihn fest bei sich, bis sein Gehrn langsam wieder einsetzte. „Aber… ich meine ...ähm… außerdem… ist es doch besser, selbstständig zu sein… Silje wird ja auch nicht ewig Zeit für dich-“, blubberte Domen zusammenhangslos. Kaum waren die Worte aus seinem Mund, spürte Domen wie Daniels Schultern zu beben begannen. „Ich meine, dafür sind Freunde doch da“, schob Domen verständnislos hinterher, als Daniel sich versteifte und von ihm löste. Zurückwich in die Schatten der Nacht. 

„Freunde… Sag mal, ist das eigentlich Absicht?“, presste Daniel schließlich leise hervor. Er wirkte, als ob er eigentlich lieber geschrien hätte. 

„Was meinst du?“ 

„Dieses ganze Heiß und Kalt-Spiel. Glaubst du, ich bin so hoffnungslos in dich verschossen, dass ich es nicht merke, wenn du vor meinen Augen mit Silje flirtest?“ Daniels Fingerknöchel, die seine Skier fest umschlungen hielten, traten weiß hervor. „Oder versuchst, an Informationen über sie heranzukommen?“

„Was?! Nein! Ich steh nicht auf sie“, rief Domen verärgert aus. „Cene hat da was in den falschen-“

„Schieb nicht immer die Schuld auf andere. Es ist auch so mehr als offensicht-“ – 

„Bist du taub?! Ich würde sie nicht mal mit der Kneifzange-“ – 

„Hör auf, dich rauszureden! Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du da mit mir machst?!“, platzte Daniel schließlich heraus. 

„Naja, bis eben dachte ich, ich würde dir helfen, aber scheinbar ja nicht“, fuhr Domen Daniel an und ließ ihm gar nicht erst weiter zu Wort kommen, sondern machte seinem Ärger Luft. „Scheiße, ich hab dich gefragt, oder nicht? Mehrmals! Ob alles okay ist. Wieso erzählst du dann überhaupt so einen Scheiß, wenn nichts okay ist?! Ich kann nun mal - wie die meisten anderen normalen Menschen übrigens auch - nicht hinter deine verdammte Maske gucken! Oder Gedanken lesen! Das ist nicht meine Schuld!“ 

„Du hast Recht. Ich… Ich kann das nicht“, resigniert atmete Daniel aus und sah nach oben in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. 

„Was kannst du nicht?“ Dumpf schlug sein Herz in seiner Brust, schickte harte Schläge durch seinen Körper, während eine Krähe in der Ferne krächzte. 

„Das hier. Wir beide. Freunde. Ich kann das so nicht“, erwiderte Daniel tonlos, aber entschlossen. 

„Warte… machst du etwa Schluss mit mir?!“, krächzte Domen fassungslos, als er verstand. „Nach all den schlaflosen Nächten, den Zweifeln und dem Ärger, den ich wegen dir hatte?“, steigerte Domen sich in seine Wut hinein, weil es einfacher war, als sich mit dem Schlag ins Gesicht zu befassen, den Daniel ihn gerade mit voller Wucht verpasst hatte. „Nach all den Nerven und der Überwindung, die es gekostet hat, wieder mit dir-“

„Überwindung?“, zischte Daniel scharf. „Wenn es so schrecklich für dich ist, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, dann hättest du es bleiben lassen sollen!“ 

„Nein! Ich meinte doch nur… Konfrontation mit etwas außerhalb der Norm, das ist nicht so einf-“, versuchte Domen ungeschickt zu erklären, was er gemeint hatte, während er alles verschlimmerte. 

„Das wird ja immer besser. Ich bin also unnormal, ja?“ – 

„Argh! Machst du das absichtlich? Ich hab doch nicht-“ 

„Lass gut sein. Bitte. Du willst hinter die Maske blicken? Schön, aber dann akzeptier auch, dass ich keine Lust habe, länger als dein neustes soziales Projekt herzuhalten, nur damit du nachts besser schlafen kannst, Prevc.“, spie Daniel aus und pickte Domen bei jedem einzelnen Wort mit seinen Skiern an die Brust. „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass du so denkst! Aber hey, du baggerst auch Silje an, während ich danebenstehe, obwohl du genau weißt, was ich empfinde. Ich bin nicht dein Werkzeug, um an deine Herzensdame heranzukommen. Scheiße nochmal, Anders hatte von Anfang an Recht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so blöd war!“, schmetterte Daniel dem Slowenen jedes einzelne Wort entgegen, bevor er sich umdrehte und davonlief. 

„Bitte! Dann geh doch! Mir doch egal!“, schrie Domen dem Norweger verletzt, wütend und völlig überfordert mit allem hinterher. 

„Musst du immer so schreien? Was ist überhaupt los?“, tönte es plötzlich hinter Domen. 

Erschrocken fuhr Domen herum. „Naja, wenigstens kann man dich so leichter finden“, stellte Cene ungerührt fest. „Also, was jetzt? Was hast du angestellt?“ 

„Wieso ich?“ - 

„Na ohne Grund wird Daniel wahrscheinlich nicht rumgewütet haben“, warf Cene ein und hatte dabei auch noch den Nerv ihn anzugrinsen. 

„Ich hab überhaupt nichts- Ich meine, was denkt der eigentlich? Das- Dem kann man eh nicht mehr helfen. Mir doch egal“, verschränkte Domen trotzig die Arme. Versuchte die Kälte zu ignorieren, die langsam seinen Körper hochkroch. Die Erkenntnis abzuwehren, die langsam drohte, zu ihm durchzudringen. 

„Interessante Ausprägung von egal“, grinste Cene ihn an, gab Domen die Möglichkeit, sich an seinem Zorn festzuhalten. 

„Ach, und wieso sollte es mich interessieren, welche Komplexe heute schon wieder aus Daniel sprechen?“, herausfordernd sah Domen seinen Bruder an. 

„Nicht dein Ernst, oder?“ – 

„Was? Hier denkt doch eh jeder, was er will!“, grollte Domen und warf dabei seinem Bruder einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich meine: Silje. Ernsthaft?!“ 

„Naja, wieso nicht? Ihr habt euch doch auch gleich so gut-“, setzte Cene an, wurde aber im nächsten Moment von Domen wieder unterbrochen. 

„Ich bin aber nicht verknallt in Silje“, schrie Domen frustriert heraus. „Kapierst du das jetzt endlich mal?!“ 

„Weiß ich.“ 

„Das ist ja schön, dass du- Warte was?“, verwirrt hielt Domen inne. Das war nicht die Antwort gewesen, die er erwartet hatte. 

„Ist mir schon klar, dass wir nicht von der hübschen Blondine sprechen“ – 

„Aber… Was? Ich meine… Du hast doch… Äh… Wieso hast du dann…?“, stammelte Domen, fühlte sich, als wäre er gegen eine Wand gelaufen, als er Cenes mitleidigem Blick begegnete, der etwas aus seinem tiefsten Innern an die Oberfläche zerrte, dass einfach nicht sein konnte. 

„Na, weil… du… Dir ist schon klar, dass du total in Daniel verschossen bist, oder?  
…   
Oder?  
...  
Domen?“


	26. Daniel - Innsbruck - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute nun das letzte der drei "Monsterkapitel" ;) Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem ein bisschen Spaß und fangt nicht an euch zu langweilen xD.   
> Achja: Frohe Ostern euch allen! 
> 
> Endochine - A new beginning  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSHVLZ9-Q-g

Den ganzen Abend über hatte Daniel brav, wie man es von ihm erwartete, Fragen beantwortet, geduldig zugehört, an den richtigen Stellen gelächelt. Kurz: Er hatte all das getan, was von ihm als Sportler auf einer Werbeveranstaltung erwartet wurde. Und eigentlich stach er aus der Menge auch nicht heraus. Er war weder überdurchschnittlich groß oder klein, noch hatte er eine unangenehm laute Stimme oder extreme Positionen, die er vertrat. Die Klamotten, die er trug, waren dieselben wie die, die seine Teamkameraden anhatten. Trotzdem gehörte er nicht dazu. War anders. Fühlte sich wie ein Aussätziger. 

Abwesend stand Daniel im Raum. Klassische Musik spielte leise im Hintergrund. Dumpfes Murmeln rauschte teilnahmslos an ihm vorbei, ebenso wie zahlreiche Gesichter, die bedächtig um ihn herumschlichen. Fotos schossen, Stimmen einfingen, Spaß hatten. 

_Nach all den schlaflosen Nächten, den Zweifeln und dem Ärger, den ich wegen dir hatte? Nach all den Nerven und der Überwindung, die es gekostet hat? Konfrontation mit etwas außerhalb der Norm._

Es war egal, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Das Stigma des Anormalen klebte an seinen Sohlen so hartnäckig wie Teer. Hinterließ verräterische Spuren egal wohin, egal wie weit er lief. Machte all seine Versuche zu Nichte. Führte ihm vor Augen, dass er nicht entfliehen konnte. Und wenn er doch versuchte, die Rolle des Ola Nordmanns einzunehmen, wurde alles nur schlimmer. Domen hätte sich nie mit ihm eingelassen, wenn er von Anfang an die Maske hätte fallen lassen. Dann wäre Daniels größte Sorge jetzt die Tournee. Dann wäre Silje vielleicht schon längst mit Anders auf dem Weg in den Sonnenuntergang und sein bester Freund würde noch mit ihm sprechen. 

Domen hatte ihn wieder aus seiner Traumwelt zurückgeholt. Endgültig. Mit Faustschlägen direkt ins Herz. _Nach all den schlaflosen Nächten, den Zweifeln und dem Ärger, den ich wegen dir hatte? Nach all den Nerven und der Überwindung, die es gekostet hat? Hatte San wieder zurückgeholt. Dann werd normal. Mach ne Therapie, denn das, Danny, ist krank._ Hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er anders war. 

Daniel wandte sich von der Raummitte ab, weg zum Buffet, das am Rand stand. Gab vor, ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben, weil er Angst hatte, verloren auszusehen. Teilnahmslos ließ er seinen Blick über die hübsch angerichteten Häppchen in weihnachtlicher Aufmachung schweifen. Weihnachten. Da hatte er noch mit seiner Mutter gelacht, ab und an von einem Domen geträumt, der zu schön gewesen war, um wahr- 

„Das nenne ich Schicksal! Endlich lernen wir uns persönlich kennen!“, schob sich eine Hand enthusiastisch in sein Blickfeld, die in einem dunklen türkisgrünen Stoff mit Silberrandverzierung gekleidet war. 

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite“, erwiderte Daniel der Schokomousse vor ihm ohne aufzusehen und ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand, die einem der zahlreichen Journalisten gehören musste. Er hoffte wirklich, dass diese Veranstaltung bald zu Ende war. Er wollte sich verkriechen. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht, was man nur falsch machen konnte.   
„Das ist nicht zu übersehen“, sagte der Unbekannte in einem für Daniel nicht zu identifizierendem Tonfall und brachte den Norweger dazu aufzusehen. Aufmerksame graublaue Augen blickten ihm vertrauensvoll aus einer Streberbrille entgegen. 

„Andrej Kos. Freut mich wirklich! Nachdem ich schon so viel von deiner Mutter über dich gehört habe“, schüttelte der Slowene ihm weiter überschwänglich die Hand, als Daniels Blick von einem übergewichtigen Mann im Hintergrund abgelenkt wurde. Genauer gesagt von desen Mundwinkeln, die der Journalist, wie Daniel an seinem Presseausweis erkennen konnte, missbilligend- hart an der Grenze zu angewidert- nach oben zog, während er Andrej betrachtete. Zugegeben, dass der dunkelgrüne Stoff, den Daniel vorhin nur ausschnittsweise wahrgenommen hatte, zu einer Art Tunika gehörte, die auf jedem orientalischen Basar bestens reingepasst hätte und dem Mentaltrainer in Kombination mit dem weinroten Schal mittelalterliches Flair verlieh, etwas… exotisch bei einer Veranstaltung wie dieser wirkte, dem konnte auch Daniel nicht widersprechen. Trotzdem war es für den Norweger unbegreiflich, wie man einem Menschen mit so viel Verachtung begegnen konnte. 

Andrej, der Daniels abgelenktem Blick gefolgt war, ließ sich von der ihm entgegenwabernden Missbilligung jedoch wenig beeindrucken. „Sehr lecker diese Törtchen, was?“  
Entgeistert und offensichtlich mehr als überrascht, überhaupt angesprochen worden zu sein, öffnete und schloss sich der Mund des Pressemenschen ohne Laute zu fabrizieren und erinnerte Daniel dabei stark an einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen. 

„Sicher“, ertönte es schließlich abweisend. Dabei zeigte er Andrej nicht nur sprichwörtlich die kalte Schulter. Demonstrativ beugte der Reporter sich über das Buffet, weg von Andrej und wollte begierig nach einem der letzten zwei verbliebenem Törtchen auf dem Tablett vor ihm greifen. Doch die Hand des Slowenen war schneller. Unter den ungläubigen Blicken von Daniel und den per Starren übertragenen Morddrohungen des Schreiberlings schnappte Andrej dem laufenden Feinkostgewölbe eiskalt die letzten zwei Törtchen vor der Nase weg und stopfte sie sich in den Mund. 

„Ich sag es ihnen, wenn sie die nicht probiert haben, haben sie wirklich was verpasst!“, leckte der Slowene sich schmatzend die Finger ab, als wäre nichts gewesen.   
Wütend schnaubend zog der Reporter ab und das ehemals freundliche Grinsen auf Andrejs Gesicht wandelte sich zu einem höchst schadenfreudigem. „Also, gelungener Abend, findest du nicht?“ 

Verdattert angesichts des plötzlichen Themenwechsels, wusste Daniel gar nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. „Ähm… ja, doch. Ich meine, scheint gut gelaufen zu sein“, stammelte er sprachlos und versuchte immer noch, das gerade Erlebte zu verarbeiten. „Was… ähm… Wieso? Ich meine…“ 

Gelassen zuckte Andrej mit den Schultern, als hätte sich nicht gerade ein Aasgeier an seinen Eingeweiden zu schaffen gemacht. Daniel jedenfalls hatte sich immer so gefühlt. Er hatte den abfälligen Blick des Reporters nur zu gut gekannt. Blicke, die fragten, mit welcher Berechtigung er eigentlich auf der Welt war. Blicke, die verrieten, dass er auf der Beliebtheitsskala noch unter lästigen Insekten stand. Wachsam sah Andrej ihn aus seinen graublauen Augen an. Verlegen wich Daniel ihm aus, kratzte sich am Kopf, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst als Ausrede tun sollte, um zu entkommen und sah sich im Raum um. Weitere verstohlene Blicke. Heute schien Vergangenheit lebendig zu werden. Um sich zu beruhigen, schnappte er sich einen von diesen Cupcakes, die direkt vor ihm standen und widmete diesem seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Es war alles okay. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. 

„Ich scheine ein wenig für Gesprächsstoff zu sorgen, was?“, gluckste Andrej, der den Blicken des Norwegers gefolgt war. „Angriff ist immer noch die beste Verteidigung. Und bei weitem die amüsanteste. Man darf ihnen das Spiel nur nicht überlassen“, entgegnete er, als wüsste er genau, was Daniel umhertrieb. 

„Aber sie machen doch das Spiel. Das wird nichts ändern. Er wird heimgehen und allen erzählen, was für ein schräger Typ sie sind“, blubberte Daniel überrascht seinem Cupcake entgegen, während er das Papier langsam abzog. Das war es, weshalb er sich so ohnmächtig fühlte. Dieses Gefühl gegen Windmühlen zu kämpfen. Er verstand nicht, wieso das bei Andrej anders war. Warum er immer noch lachte. Vielleicht, weil Andrej es sich ausgesucht hatte? Er liebte ganz offensichtlich die Rolle des bunten Paradiesvogels, der den kompletten schwarz-weiß Film sprengte. Andrej konnte es sich aussuchen. Andrej hatte es sich ausgesucht. Daniel konnte das nicht. Hatte nie die Wahl gehabt. Man entschied sich nicht dafür schwul zu sein. Man war es einfach. Hatte keine Chance zu entkommen. Oder? 

„Du findest mich also schräg, ja?“, schmunzelte Andrej. 

„Nein! Ich meine, das war… ähm-“, stotterte Daniel verlegen. Schön, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ausnahmsweise mal nicht hinterm Berg hielt. So machte man doch gleich einen viel besseren Eindruck. 

„Ach, das ist nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil. Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Das kannst du nicht beeinflussen. Was sie erzählen oder von dir halten. Aber du kannst entscheiden, ob du mitspielst oder dich nur herumschubsen lässt. Und ganz ehrlich: Wenn ich mir die Anzugträger so anschaue… Wer will schon ein Teelichtleben?“

„Teelichtleben?“ - 

„Naja, immer in seiner Komfortzone bleiben. Nie über den hübsch silberglänzenden Napf hinausschauen. Jede Minute dieselbe öde gelbe Flamme, solange bis der Wachs heruntergebrannt ist. Das ist doch langweilig“, sagte Andrej und pustete demonstrativ die Kerzen am Tisch vor ihnen aus. Eine nach der anderen. Die nicht gerade erfreuten Blicke des Hotelpersonals lächelte Andrej einfach weg, während Daniel dem Drang wiederstehen musste, nicht ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. 

„Dann doch lieber Feuerwerk“, fuhr Andrej fort. „Bunt, laut, unverwechselbar und gehen mit einem Knall. Nur eben die XXL-Long-Life-Variante. Normal ist langweilig. Normal ist… ein Konstrukt. Ein Ideal. Nicht existent. Gemacht für Teelichtmenschen, die nicht aus ihrem Metallnapf herauskommen, weil sie Angst vorm richtigen Leben haben und etwas brauchen, woran sie sich klammern können. Also: Wie sieht es aus? Hast du Angst vorm richtigen Leben, Daniel?“, fragte Andrej mit beunruhigender Eindringlichkeit, bevor er sich ein weiteres Stück Kuchen in den Mund stopfte. 

Nachdenklich starrte Daniel den slowenischen Mentaltrainer an, der sich urplötzlich abwandte und großes Interesse für die Anordnung der Gestecke und Kerzen auf dem Buffet entwickelte. Dabei brummelte er etwas von schlechtem Chi im Raum, was Daniel zu der Frage führte, ob Andrejs Gehirn nicht doch schon einmal zu oft dem Qualm von Räucherstäbchen ausgesetzt gewesen war. Feuerwerk… so ein Blödsinn! 

„Da bist du- Oh, Daniel! Hab dich gar nicht gesehen“, begrüßte seine Mutter erst Andrej, einen Tick zu überschwänglich für Daniels Geschmack, bevor sie ihren Sohn bemerkte und ihm mit leicht erröteten Wangen einen Kuss aufdrückte. Fragend sah sie im Angesicht des Schweigens hin und her. „Worüber unterhaltet ihr euch denn so angeregt?“ 

„Ähm-“– 

„Die Top Ten unserer Lieblingsbuchstaben“, entgegnete Andrej ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass dein Sohn den Buchstaben Y nicht einmal in Betracht zieht! Dabei ist er doch so anmutig mit seinen Ecken und Kanten. Ich meine O ist so… langweilig“, schüttelte der Slowene bedauernd den Kopf, während Daniel sich beinahe an ein paar Krümeln seines Cupcakes verschluckt hätte. 

„Ja, es… ich mag Vokale eben lieber“, verteidigte Daniel sich schwach. Normal war nicht langweilig. Normal konnte wunderschön sein. 

„Mmmhh… ich weiß nicht… ich habe noch nie drüber nachgedacht, aber ich glaube, ich würde D oder B… vielleicht noch P bevorzugen. Schöne Rundungen und weich… Dann wohl B“, beteiligte sich seine Mutter an dem Gespräch und hatte dabei nicht einmal den Anstand, verwundert zu klingen. Daniel kam schnell zu dem Schluss, dass er lieber gar nicht wissen wollte, worüber sie sonst sprachen. 

Außerdem hatte er keine Angst vorm Leben. Er war nur vorsichtig. Für ihn hing nun einmal viel von einer blütenreinen Weste ab, dachte er, als lautes Lachen zu ihm herüberschallte. Finster starrte er zu der kleinen Gruppe Journalisten, die ganz in seiner Nähe standen. Silje unterhielt die Männer, die um sie herumstanden, gerade mit irgendeiner ihrer amüsanten Geschichte. Dann begegnete er Anders übellaunigem Blick, der direkt hinter der fröhlichen Gruppe stand. Den ganzen Abend über war der ältere Norweger ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Hatte nicht ein Wort gesprochen, obwohl er schon mehrere Versuche unternommen hatte, mit Anders zu sprechen. Selbst das Team hatte bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

„Hervorragende Wahl, findest du nicht auch, Daniel?“, unterbrach Andrej seine Gedanken und lächelte seine Mum liebevoll an. 

„Ganz toll“, antwortete Daniel abwesend und nahm sich einen weiteren Cupcake. Er müsste wieder nach vorn schauen. Er hatte so lange gebraucht, zu akzeptieren, wer er war. Und er war so nah dran, diesen Teil von sich wieder zu verlieren. 

„Wenn du nicht kauen willst, dann nimm dir doch lieber was von der Schokomousse, statt den armen kleinen Cupcake zu massakrieren“, stand Silje plötzlich vor ihm und starrte auf seine Hand. Seine Mutter und Andrej waren verschwunden. „Jetzt mal ehrlich, kann von euch Jungs keiner mehr anständig Essen? Tom hat sich gerade von Halvor Weintrauben in den Mund werfen lassen.“ 

Unwillkürlich musste Daniel grinsen. „Tischmanieren werden total überbewertet.“

„Traurigerweise hast du damit sogar Recht. Die Pressemeute hat begeistert alles für die Ewigkeit dokumentiert. Wenn Alex das morgen sieht, wird mein Dad ihm wieder stark dosierte Baldriantabletten einflössen müssen“, schüttelte die Blonde amüsiert den Kopf und starrte zu den beiden hinüber, die tatsächlich gerade mit mehreren Journalisten um einen Tisch herumstanden. „Aber ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass dein klebrig-ekliges Gematsche da großes Entzücken hervorrufen wird“, nahm sie ganz selbstverständlich seine Hand, in der er die Serviette mit dem Cupcake hielt und von dem die kleine Cremehaube bereits langsam über seinen Handrücken lief, weil er den kleinen Kuchen unbemerkt zerquetscht hatte. 

„Ja, vielleicht“, antwortete Daniel, während sein Blick fast automatisch wieder zu Anders glitt. _Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du da tust? Du spielst, Daniel. Und das nicht gerade fair. Dabei weißt du genau, was sie für dich empfindet!_ Hastig entzog er ihr seine Hand und senkte den Blick. „Ich mach das schon.“ 

„Oh…ja… ist ja deine Hand“, scherzte die Blonde und Daniel sah sie seit langem wieder einmal richtig an. Bemerkte, wie glücklich und arglos sie ihn ansah. Wie verliebt. Scheiße.  
„Daniel! Schön, dass ich dich mal allein erwische! Naja… zumindest fast“, platzte Dieter Thoma, der deutsche Sportexperte in den Moment von Daniels Erkenntnis, und lächelte Silje verschmitzt an, bevor er sich erneut dem norwegischen Sportler zuwandte. „Gratulation zum Sieg in Garmisch! Das war wirklich ein großartiger Wettkampf!“, klopfte er ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Die eingetretene Stille am Tisch zog sich ungewöhnlich in die Länge. „Ich störe hoffentlich nicht?“ 

„Aber nicht doch, oder Daniel? Wir waren gerade am Überlegen, wer noch nicht überzeugt vom neuen Konzept der Raw-Air scheint“, erwiderte sie frech und warf sich die Haare zurück. Sie war wieder ganz in ihrem Element. Der verliebte Blick verschwunden. 

„Und da seid ihr ausgerechnet bei mir stehengeblieben?“, fragte Thoma belustigt. Der TV-Experte mochte Siljes Art, wie die meisten anderen auch, dachte Daniel und konnte den kleinen Stich der Verbitterung nicht unterdrücken. Sah Domen vor sich. Und San. Beide hielten ihn mit ihren unsichtbaren Fängen gefangen. 

„Ist eben schwer bei dem Licht zwischen Sorgen- und Altersfalten zu unterscheiden, oder Daniel?“, stieß sie ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, forderte ihn auf, etwas Sinnvolles zum Gespräch beizutragen. Seinen Job zu machen. Sich nicht nur mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen. Aber was brachte es schon? Was hatte es ihm bisher gebracht?

Lachend bog Dieter Thoma sich zurück. „Da hast du dir aber ne echte Herausforderung geangelt“, nickte er ihm anerkennend zu. Automatisch nickte Daniel zurück. 

Anders, der plötzlich am Nebentisch stand, richtete sich angespannt auf. Daniel wusste, dass er es richtigstellen musste. Sollte. Trotzdem zögerte er, rutschte ein Stück weiter in die Tiefe und Silje übernahm das Antworten: „Nanana, nur kein falsches Mitleid bitte. Wenn, dann wäre ja wohl ich die Geschädigte. Ich meine, seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Wer sich auf so etwas wie die Raw-Air einlässt und sich auch noch drauf freut, hat sie doch eindeutig nicht mehr alle, oder seh ich da was falsch?“

„Gutes Argument“, wandte Dieter Thoma ein und beide Köpfe wandten sich erwartungsvoll Daniel zu.

_Nach all den schlaflosen Nächten, den Zweifeln und dem Ärger, den ich wegen dir hatte? Nach all den Nerven und der Überwindung, die es gekostet hat? Für mich ist das echt okay. Das ändert doch nichts._ „Ähm… ich…“, stammelte Daniel hin und her gerissen. _Ich werd schon nicht gleich den Exorzisten rufen. Ist doch okay, auf äh- … neongrün zu stehen. Du hast genauso ein Recht zu lieben, wen du willst wie alle anderen. Wenigstens einer, der erkennt, dass ich nicht so einer bin. Dann werd normal. Mach ne Therapie, denn das, Danny, ist krank. Das macht dir Spaß, oder? Auf dem Boden rumzukriechen. Mir deinen Arsch hinzuhalten?_

„Da hat es ihm wohl glatt die Sprache verschlagen“, gluckste Silje unbeschwert, während sie unterm Tisch gegen Daniels Bein trat. 

_Wenigstens einer, der erkennt, dass ich nicht so einer bin. Naja, seh ich aus, als wäre ich schwul?! Du bist so erbärmlich! Nach all den Nerven und der Überwindung, die es gekostet hat? Nach all den schlaflosen Nächten, den Zweifeln und dem Ärger, den ich wegen dir hatte?_

„Ich bin normal“, stieß Daniel gehetzt aus, der wusste, dass die beiden vor ihm immer noch auf eine Antwort warteten. Er wollte, dass es okay war. Für sich. Kämpfte darum, wieder er selbst zu werden. Die Version vor Domen. 

„Was?“, kam es im Gleichklang von Dieter Toma und Silje verwundert. Silje legte ihm besorgt ihre Hand auf den Unterarm. Fragte stumm, was mit ihm los war und entlockte Anders ein verärgertes Schnauben, dass er mehr schlecht als recht als Husten tarnte. 

Stumm stierten Daniel und Anders sich über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg an. _Jetzt mach dir doch nichts draus. Ist doch okay, auf grün zu stehen. Für mich ist das echt okay. Das ändert doch nichts. Nicht für mich. Jetzt starr mich schon nicht so an! Ich werd schon nicht gleich den Exorzisten rufen. Ist doch okay, auf äh- … neongrün zu stehen. Und nur damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen: Ich habe keine Angst, dass große mysteriöse unheimliche S-Wort auszusprechen und mich damit zu infizieren, oder was es da sonst alles so für kranken Scheiß gibt, der da durchs Netz schwirrt._

Grimmig verzog sich Anders Mund. Er schrie. Schrie Daniel stumm an: _Fair? Natürlich ist es nicht fair! Die Welt ist nicht fair! Weder zu dir, noch zu sonst jemandem. Das kannst du nicht beeinflussen. Was sie erzählen oder von dir halten. Aber du kannst entscheiden, ob du mitspielst oder dich nur herumschubsen lässt._ Er konnte entscheiden. Aber was?

„Naja, ich weiß nicht. Sich mit Anlauf in einen Abgrund zu stürzen und Vögeln Konkurrenz machen zu wollen, ist schon irgendwie… äh… naja, jedenfalls nicht normal“, drangen Siljes Worte in Daniels Bewusstsein. Normal. 

Hilflos sah er sich um. Blieb ausgerechnet an den Teelichtern im Weihnachtsgesteck vor ihm hängen. 

_Normal ist… ein Konstrukt. Ein Ideal. Nicht existent. Gemacht für Teelichtmenschen, die nicht aus ihrem Metallnapf herauskommen, weil sie Angst vorm richtigen Leben haben. Hast du Angst vorm richtigen Leben, Daniel? Das kannst du nicht beeinflussen. Was sie erzählen oder von dir halten. Aber du kannst entscheiden, ob du mitspielst oder dich nur herumschubsen lässt._

Andrej spukte durch seine Gedanken. Er konnte es nicht beeinflussen. Hatte er San nicht beeinflussen können, weil er zu schwach gewesen war? Weil er es nicht hartnäckig oder oft genug versucht hatte? Und was war mit Domen? Das kannst du nicht beeinflussen. Aber was konnte er dann beeinflussen? 

Teelichtmensch. Vielleicht war er ja ein Teelichtmensch. Silje legte besorgt ihren Arm auf seinen. Aber er hatte zumindest immer gewusst, was richtig und was falsch war. Er war so ein in Selbstmitleid versinkender Idiot. 

„Aber genau darum geht es doch“, platze Daniel heraus. Löste sich aus Anders anklagenden Blicken und entzog Silje seinen Arm. Kein Herumschubsen mehr, denn darüber konnte er selbst entscheiden. Er konnte entscheiden, ob er sich herumschubsen ließ oder nicht. Darauf hatte er Einfluss. „Grenzen austesten. Normen neu setzen. Vor zweihundert Jahren hätte man Springer wahrscheinlich eingewiesen, wenn sie Weiten über 50 Meter für realistisch gehalten hätten. Man kann nie wissen, wo die Grenzen liegen, wenn man es nicht austestet. Bereit ist, über gesetzte Normen hinaus zu gehen. Das ist der Reiz. Herauszufinden, was wir in der Lage sind zu leisten. Sechs Wettkämpfe in zehn Tagen. Für die Einen Wahnsinn, für Andere die Möglichkeit Grenzen zu verschieben“, erklärte Daniel und fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder ein bisschen mehr wie er selbst. 

„Gut gesprochen“, anerkennend nickte Thoma ihm zu und ihr Gespräch wandte sich anderen Themen zu. Selbstsicher beantwortete Daniel Fragen zu seiner derartigen Form und seinen Erwartungen bezüglich der weiteren Saison im allgemeinen und der Tournee im Besonderen. 

Währenddessen war Daniel die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, sich zu überlegen, wie er die Sache mit Silje und Anders angehen sollte. Als Dieter Thoma sich schließlich bedankte und sich der Abend dem Ende entgegen neigte, sah er seine Chance. 

„Mir reichts für heute. Dir auch?“, verkündete er und als Silje zustimmend nickte, liefen sie gemeinsam aus dem Conference-Center des Hotels durch verlassenen Flure.   
„Also. Was war vorhin los? Glückskekszettel verschluckt?“, fragte Silje neugierig, während sie gemeinsam durch das stille Foyer liefen. Anders war schon vor zehn Minuten verschwunden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte Bände gesprochen, als er an ihrem Tisch vorbeigelaufen war. 

„Kalenderblatt“, antwortete Daniel und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die ganze Sache angehen sollte. „Hör mal… Danke. Für heute Abend, meine ich. Ich war heut stellenweise nicht ganz bei der Sache.“

„Hab ich gemerkt.“ - 

Stumm nickte Daniel, als sie gemeinsam an der großen Glasfront des Foyers vorbeiliefen. Tief atmete der Norweger durch. „Wollen wir uns einen Moment setzen?“, zeigte er auf eine kleine Bank in einer Ecke. 

„Sicher. Schau mal, sieht das nicht schön aus?“, seufzte Silje, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ und verträumt aus dem Fenster sah. Innsbruck lag hell erleuchtet unter ihnen, umringt von Bergen, deren Spitzen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schienen. 

Als Daniel die kleine Pflanzeninsel um sie herum bemerkte, die sie vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmte und Silje sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte, wurde er von einer inneren Unruhe erfasst. Er wollte quasi Schluss machen. Ihr einen Korb geben, auch wenn sie Daniel nie offiziell einen angeboten hatte. Und was tat er? Sorgte dafür, dass wenigstens die romantische Kulisse stimmte. Manchmal war er wirklich nicht zu retten. „Silje?“ 

„Mmmh?“ – 

„Können wir- Ich meine, es tut mir leid- Ich- Schon blöd, dass uns alle für ein Paar halten, oder?“, brachte er schließlich hervor und hätte sich gern im Blumentopf der komischen Palme neben ihm vergraben. 

„Das tun sie doch ständig“, erklärte Silje müde gegen seine Schulter und genoss weiter den Ausblick, während er sich abmühte, ihr diesen dämlichen Korb in die Hand zu drücken. Metaphorisch gesprochen. 

„Ja, aber ich meine, stört dich das nicht?“ – 

„Wieso sollte es? Man, wenn ihr bei dem Wind morgen startet, kann euch echt nur ne höhere Macht retten. Besser ihr fangt schon mal an, zu allen großen Göttern der Welt zu beten“, zeigte Silje auf eine große Birke direkt vor dem Hotel, die sich gefährlich zur Seite neigte. 

„Ja“, brummte Daniel ungeduldig. Konnte sie nicht einfach beim Thema bleiben? „Also, kommen wir nochmal auf diese Paarsache-“ 

„Daniel“, unterbrach die Blonde ihn seufzend und richtete sich wieder auf. „Halt einfach die Klappe, okay?“ 

„Aber ich will-“ – 

„Ich weiß, was du willst. Und ich finde es wirklich… nett? -keine Ahnung-, dass du es mir schonend beibringen willst, aber ehrlich: Du verdirbst mir die Stimmung!“, beschwerte Silje sich mit einem Faustschlag in seine Seite. 

„Au! Du solltest besser aufpassen, sonst verlange ich Schmerzensgeld“, beklagte Daniel sich, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Ich-“ 

Seufzend brummelnd unterbrach Silje ihn erneut: „So viel also zu meiner tollen Stimmung.“

„Ich will nur nicht… Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir ausgenutzt vorkommst oder- falsche Hoffnungen wecken“, sprudelte es aus Daniel hervor, erleichtert, es endlich ausgesprochen zu haben. Verwirrt registrierte er, dass Silje anfing zu lachen. „Was ist daran jetzt so lustig?!“ 

„Oh, man Daniel! Falsche Hoffnungen? Ich bin kein unerfahrener Teenager mehr. Nur weil du mir gelegentlich ein unaufgeregt mildes Lächeln zuwirfst, dass auch einer Stehlampe gelten könnte, gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass du unsterblich in mich verknallt bist. Ich hab eben eine Schwäche für dich und manchmal lass ich der zugegeben ein bisschen zu viel Auslauf. …. Also wenn, dann bin ich diejenige, die dich ausnutzt“, stellte Silje klar, den Blick weiter aus dem Fenster gerichtet. 

Ungläubig schüttelte Daniel den Kopf. „Wieso bin immer ich das Opfer? Ehrlich, es ist nicht richtig von mir, alles so in der vage zu lassen. Dich immer zu solchen Anlässen mitzunehmen und alle in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass wir zusammen sind, nur weil das für mich einfacher ist. Das… ist böse.“ 

„Ja, ganz böse, Daniel. Macht lebenslangen Hausarrest. Ich klär das dann gleich mit deiner Mum“, kicherte Silje vor sich hin und entlockte Daniel ein missmutiges Brummen. Mit einem Stich in der Magengegend dachte er an das Gespräch mit Domen heute Vormittag. Er musste damit aufhören. Domen meiden. Das war auch etwas, was er ändern konnte. Für sich. Zurück zum Sport. Das hatte jahrelang funktioniert und irgendwann wäre er auch über Domen hinweg. 

„Aber ehrlich: Ich weiß, was ich tue. Und sich ab und an in einer… mmhh… Fantasie zu verlieren und dem Alltag zu entfliehen, sich vorzustellen, was wäre wenn, ist nichts falsches. Solang man die Realität nicht aus den Augen lässt, oder?“, fragte Silje nachdenklich. Beide starrten sie aus dem Fenster. 

„Aber es ist eben immer noch Theater. Nicht echt. Ich meine, wieso… Ist da niemand, mit dem du in echt Zusammensein willst?“, fragte Daniel neugierig und hoffte für Anders, dass sein Name fallen würde. Seiner Meinung nach gab es keinen Grund, wieso Silje immer noch Single war. Und eigentlich, so oft wie sie sich auch in den Haaren hatten, passten Silje und Anders gut zusammen. 

„Ich- hab nicht so den Schlag bei Männern. Versteh mich nicht falsch: Viele finden mich ganz hübsch, aber ich gerate einfach immer nur an Idioten! Keine Ahnung, wann ich das letzte Mal ein anständiges Date hatte. Ich meine, einfach gemütlich Essen, sich ungezwungen kennenlernen… Ist das wirklich so schwer?“, verzweifelt warf Silje ihre Arme in die Luft, als Daniel eine Idee kam. 

„Wow, ein Date also? Mit Eislaufen, netten Gesprächen, schüchternem Anlächeln, romantischem Essen und einem Kuss zum Abschied?“, hakte Daniel begierig nach. Das war doch die Chance für Anders. 

„Sag ich ja, ist nicht so schwer, oder? Stattdessen bekomme ich jedes Mal die Jammerlappen, die ihrer Ex hinterhertrauern oder die Machos, die das erste Date am liebsten gleich im Bett veranstalten würden und nicht zu vergessen Konrad, der mit seinem Handy am Ohr verwachsen war. Aber wer heißt heutzutage auch schon noch Konrad? Allein der Name hätte mich warnen sollen…“, warf Silje frustriert die Arme in die Luft, während sie ihrem Ärger Luft machte. „Und du, du bist zwar nicht in mich verknallt, aber- naja, du machst es einem einfach zu leicht, für einen Abend mal zu träumen“, schlug sie ihm empört ihre Faust gegen den Oberarm. „Ich habs mir anders überlegt: Du bist doch Schuld.“

„Vielleicht kenne ich ja jemanden, der genau dasselbe will wie du? Wäre verrückt, oder?“ – 

„Jaaaaahhhh?????“ – 

„Was hältst du von einem Blind-Date?“, fragte Daniel und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf eine Antwort. 

„Mit deinem mysteriösem Freund, oder wie?“, wollte Silje misstrauisch wissen. 

„Ja. Ich verspreche dir, er ist kein Idiot und weiß, was zu einem Date so alles dazugehört. Er ist nett, zuvorkommend und mag dich“, pries Daniel seinen besten Freund in den höchsten Tönen an und hoffte wirklich, dass er Silje nicht zu viel versprach. Irgendwie waren sich die beiden bisher ja immer eher an die Gurgel gegangen, sodass ihm die Vorstellung der beiden an einem Tisch im romantischem Kerzenschein und ohne gewetzte Messer wirklich schwerfiel. 

„Also doch nicht so mysteriös. Wen willst du mir denn schmackhaft machen?“ – 

„Das wird nicht verraten. Wo bliebe denn da die Spannung? Die nervös freudig aufgeregten Schmetterlinge im Bauch“, grinste Daniel die blonde Norwegerin unschuldig an. Er wollte Anders nicht verraten, zumal er keine Ahnung hatte, was zwischen den beiden gelaufen war. „Also: Traust du dich?“ 

„Verdammt, Tande! Wehe, da steht dann nicht der perfekte Gentleman vor mir! Dann kannst du dir definitiv schonmal deinen Grabstein aussuchen!“, drohte sie ihm finster. Ihre Mundwinkel bewegten sich nicht einen Millimeter. Das war also kein Scherz. Wehe, Anders würde das versauen. Dann würde er ihn mit in die Abgründe der Hölle ziehen, so viel war sicher.

„Und jetzt, lass mich dich noch ein bisschen länger ausnutzen und bring mich, wie es sich für einen zusammenfantasierten Freund gehört, hoch“, forderte sie ihn auf.   
Grinsend sprang er auf und verbeugte sich: „Darf ich Sie zu ihrem Zimmer geleiten, Madame?“ 

„Sehr gern“, erhob sie sich würdevoll von ihrem Platz, hakte sich bei ihm unter und ließ sich von dem blonden Norweger auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Er verabschiedete sich von Silje mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und fand sich danach viel zu schnell vor seiner eigenen Hotelzimmertür wieder. 

Er war sich sicher, dass Anders nicht so einfach zu packen war. Der ältere Norweger war selten mal sauer, aber wenn, dann lebte er das voll aus. Allerdings hatte man es meistens auch verdient. Und Daniel hatte es verdient. Hatte den Tritt in den Arsch gebraucht, wie er sich selbst nur ungern eingestand. Nachdem er tagelang das Gefühl hatte Schlaf zu wandeln und dem Leben hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, hatte Anders ihn wieder wachgerüttelt. 

Als er vorsichtig eintrat, fand er Anders auf seinem Bett liegend vor. Finster sah er auf, wandte sich danach aber sofort demonstrativ wieder seiner Zeitschrift zu. 

Seufzend setzte sich Daniel an Anders Bettende. „Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Das mit Silje-“ – 

„Das hab ich heut Abend gesehen“, tönte es schnaubend hinter der Zeitschrift hervor, bevor Anders seelenruhig eine Seite umblätterte. 

„Hey, ich hab das geklärt! Genau wie du es wolltest!“, protestierte Daniel laut und warf seine Schuhe in die Ecke. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Anders komplett dichtmachte.   
„Ich bin gerührt, dass du das nur für mich getan hast“, spottete Anders hinter seiner Zeitschrift. 

„So meinte ich das doch gar nicht! Ich wollte damit doch nur sagen, dass- Würdest du mir vielleicht zuhören, wenn ich mich entschuldigen will?!“, platzte Daniel der Kragen, als Anders sich allen Ernstes seine Kopfhörer aufsetzte und weiterlas. 

Fassungslos stand Daniel vor Anders Bett, der komplett auf stur schaltete. Und wenn Anders etwas nicht wollte, dann war er nur schwer vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Manchmal war er eine kleine Diva. Aber auch eine Diva hatte ihre Schwachstellen und Anders‘ kannte er nur zu gut. 

Grimmig machte er sich an seinem Koffer zu schaffen. Anders würde ihm jetzt zuhören, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er hatte viel zu lang immer wieder nachgegeben. Sich von seinen Ohnmachtsgefühlen leiten lassen, dachte Daniel verbissen, während er unermüdlich ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen im Raum verteilte, dabei achtete er darauf, genügend vor Anders Bett fallen zu lassen. Als er mit seinem Schlafshirt und seiner Boxershorts unterm Arm ins Bad verschwand, konnte er bereits Todesblicke im Nacken spüren. 

Kaum hatte er sich unter die Dusche gestellt, hörte er auch schon unterdrücktes Fluchen von draußen. Grinsend packte er nach dem Zähneputzen seine Sachen, die er, als er aus dem Bad trat einfach im Gang zwischen seinem und Anders Bett unachtsam auf dem gerade wieder aufgeräumten Boden fallen ließ. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er auf dem Weg sogar eine Socke verloren hatte, die gut sichtbar auf dem Flur zwischen Zimmer und Bad gelandet war. Böse funkelte Anders ihn an, aber was sein Freund konnte, konnte er schon lange. 

„Gute Nacht“, ignorierte Daniel das Brummen von der anderen Seite des Zimmers, löschte das Licht auf seiner Seite, deckte sich zu und wartete ab. Für kurze Zeit war nur das unruhige zurechtrücken einer Decke und eines Kopfkissens zu hören. 

„Scheiße, du bist so ein Arsch, Daniel!“, sprang Anders schließlich verärgert auf, um Daniels Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Auf Anders Ordnungstick war eben verlass.   
„Ja, ich bin ein Arsch! Und das tut mir ehrlich leid, Anders! Wenn ich gewusst hätte-“ – 

„Dann hätte es keinen Unterschied machen sollen. Wenn du dir selbst unbedingt etwas vormachen willst, dann ist das deine Sache, aber du kannst nicht einfach immer wieder wahllos die Menschen in deiner Umgebung mitreinziehen“, unterbrach er Daniel und blitzte ihn wütend an, während er Daniels Shirt auf dem kleinen Tisch ausbreitete, um es sorgfältig zusammenzufalten. 

Wütend schlug Daniel seine Decke beiseite und riss Anders seine Socken aus den Händen. Irgendwann war auch genug. „Ich habs verstanden, Anders. Ich weiß, dass es scheiße war, Silje so zu benutzen und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich nicht gemerkt hab, was mit dir los ist. Diese ganze Sache hat mich irgendwie völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Also was ist jetzt? Können wir jetzt wie zwei Erwachsene drüber reden oder ziehst du es weiter vor, vor dich hin zu schmollen?“ 

„Nicht schlecht“, entflutschte es Anders, der es nicht lassen konnte, die Socken, die Daniel achtlos auf den von Anders akkurat gestapelten Klamottenhaufen geworfen hatte, geradezurücken. 

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Daniel Anders an. „Was?“

„Vergiss es!“, winkte Daniel ab. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, wie er Anders Ordnungstick in Worte hätte fassen sollen. „Und jetzt erzähl mir gefälligst, was ich alles verpasst hab!“, forderte er Anders stattdessen auf und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Die schwierigste Hürde war genommen und er freute sich schon, Anders zu verkünden, dass er ihm ein Date mit Silje verschafft hatte. 

„Kannst du dich noch an die Party zum Nationalfeiertag erinnern?“, fragte Anders, der sich ebenfalls ins Bett legte und nervös seine Decke glattstrich. 

„Ähm, ja. Da warst du doch mit der Braunhaarigen… Wie hieß sie noch gleich?“, versuchte Daniel sich an den Namen der Frau zu erinnern und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was das mit Silje zu tun hatte.

„Hannah. Ihr Name ist Hannah“, half Anders Daniel auf die Sprünge und starrte selbstvergessen in die Ferne. „Wir sind zusammen in die Schule gegangen. Und befreundet, seit ich denken kann.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Anders Gesicht: „Irgendwann war da für mich allerdings mehr als Freundschaft. Stell es dir einfach wie in diesen schlechten Teenagerfilmen vor. Mit versteckten Tagträumen und allem. Ich hab mich ewig nicht getraut, es ihr zu sagen. Ich dachte, irgendwann wird sie es schon merken, dass wir das perfekte Paar wären.“ 

„Gab es ein irgendwann?“, fragte Daniel vorsichtig, als Anders neben ihm aufhörte zu erzählen. Die Situation kam ihm vage bekannt vor. 

„Hannah ist nach der Schule nach Oslo gezogen, um zu studieren. Ich hab sie dort so oft es ging besucht, war einfach immer für sie da, wenn sie mich brauchte. Ich hab es einfach weiter so laufen lassen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mir vorgenommen hatte, ihr zu sagen, was ich empfinde, kam sie mit irgendeinem anderen Kerl mit dem sie gerade ausging. Und ich hab-“

„Danebengestanden. Gelächelt und gehofft, sie würde dich eines Tages doch für mehr als nur einen Freund halten, während es dich innerlich gekillt hat?“, mutmaßte Daniel und erinnerte sich an Anders Worte, die er ihm um die Ohren geschmissen hatte. 

„Gut kombiniert, Sherlock. Einar konnte mein wehleidiges Gehabe irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen. Hat mir einen verbalen Arschtritt verpasst. Also bin ich zu ihr gefahren. Da hatte sie gerade Tyler kennengelernt. Tyler ist ein arroganter psychopathischer Arsch. Hat ihr anfangs gerade so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, um sie bei der Stange zu halten. Es war beinahe lächerlich. Aber gegen ihn hatte ich keine Chance. Sie wollte Tyler, nicht mich“, brummte Anders und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. 

Daniel ahnte, wie die Geschichte weiterging. „Und ihr seid weiterhin Freunde geblieben?“

„Überraschung!“, rief Anders verbittert in den Raum. „Ich hab mir genau die gleichen Sachen eingeredet wie du jetzt. Hab auf sie gewartet, allen anderen einen Korb gegeben oder naja, mich nie wirklich auf jemanden eingelassen und mich einfach auf den Sport konzentriert. Mir eingeredet, dass sie irgendwann schon erkennen würde, was für ein dubioser Typ Tyler ist. Immerhin hat sie sich oft genug bei mir ausgeheult, aber sie ist von diesem Mistkerl einfach nicht losgekommen. Er hat irgendwas mit ihr gemacht… sie von allen isoliert, sie behandelt als wäre sie sein persönlicher Sklave oder so was… Ohne seine Erlaubnis durfte sie nirgends mehr hin. Wenn sie unterwegs war, hat sie sich aller halbe Stunde mit einem Foto melden müssen. Angeblich, weil er sich so große Sorgen um sie mache, hat Hannah ihn in Schutz genommen, als ich sie danach gefragt hab. Er hat alles kontrolliert. Ihr ganzes Denken manipuliert. Ich hab sie überhaupt nicht mehr wiedererkannt. Aber egal, wie oft ich versucht hab, ihr die Augen zu öffnen… gebettelt und gehofft hab, sie möge endlich mit ihm Schluss machen, am Ende ist sie immer zu ihm zurück. Jedes verdammte Mal“, verbittert schlug Anders mit der Faust auf sein Bett. 

„Und auf der Party?“, fragte Daniel entsetzt. Er konnte sich kaum an Hannah erinnern. Er war ihr kurz am Buffet begegnet, wo sie ihm hastig aus dem Weg gegangen war. Er hatte sie einfach für schüchtern gehalten.

„Am Tag zuvor hat sie mich angerufen. Völlig aufgelöst. Sie hatten sich gestritten und dann ist Tyler- ihm ist die Hand ausgerutscht, wie sie es so schön formuliert hat. Da hab ich sie geholt. Weg von alldem. Deswegen war sie bei der Party. Natürlich hat Tyler es geschafft, ihr einzureden, dass sie völlig überreagiert hat. Dass es ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war“, setzte Anders höhnisch hinzu. „Ich hab es so oft versucht… Irgendwann ist mir klargeworden, dass sie selbst beschließen muss, von ihm wegzukommen. Ich hab alles, was in meiner Macht stand getan, um sie immer wieder aufzubauen. Ihr die Kraft zu geben, sich endlich zu lösen, stattdessen wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, ihr die Kraft zu geben, zu bleiben“, nachdenklich starrte Anders an die Decke. „Vielleicht hätte sie sich sonst schon viel eher von ihm getrennt, wenn es mich nicht gegeben hätte.“

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, Anders.“ – 

„Weiß ich, aber naja, da geht es mir so wie dir mit deinem niemals nie nicht stattfindenden Coming-Out: Ich werd es nie wirklich wissen, oder? Ich hab so ziemlich alles versaut, was es zu versauen gab. Für sie. Für mich“, schlug Anders versunken mit seiner Faust immer wieder leicht auf seine Decke und plötzlich verstand Daniel, Anders auch so viel besser. Wieso er ihn gedrängt hatte, für klare Verhältnisse zu sorgen. Über seinen Schatten zu springen. Einfach weil er es sich wohl nie verzeihen würde, dass er diese ganzen Chancen verpasst hatte. Wie es wohl gelaufen wäre, wenn Anders ihr gleich seine Liebe gestanden hätte? 

„Was ist aus Hannah geworden?“, traute Daniel sich schließlich doch zu fragen, obwohl er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete. Seltsam, dabei kannte er Hannah nicht einmal wirklich.   
„Hannah erholt sich gerade von der letzten Prügelattacke ihres Freundes im Krankenhaus und schlägt sich mit diversen Anwälten herum. Sie hat Tyler angezeigt“, lächelte Anders ihm grimmig entgegen. „Aber… naja, ich will nicht lügen: Das ist kein Happy End. Irgendwie hat er sie eben doch kaputtgekriegt.“ 

Niedergeschlagen nickte Daniel und kuschelte sich noch ein Stück tiefer in seine Decke. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die seelischen Verletzungen immer noch einen großen Teil ihres Lebens beeinflussten. „Habt ihr noch Kontakt?“ 

„Sporadisch. Aber Hannah und ich… das ist vom Tisch. Ich hab vor einem Jahr damit abgeschlossen. Nach besagter Party“, erzählte Anders mit fester Stimme und für Daniel gab es nicht einen Grund an der Aussage seines Freundes zu zweifeln. Irgendwann danach musste er Gefühle für Silje entwickelt haben. 

„Ich hab mit Silje gesprochen. Sie weiß, dass da von meiner Seite nie etwas kommen wird“, grinste Daniel den Älteren von der Seite an, in der Hoffnung, ihn so ein bisschen aufmuntern zu können. Wahrscheinlich war ihm deswegen heute der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Er war von Hannah losgekommen, hatte sich in Silje verknallt, die aber dummerweise nur Augen für Daniel gehabt hatte. Daniel war sich sicher, dass das böse Erinnerungen bei Anders geweckt hatte. 

„Mmmh. Entschuldige, dass ich dich deswegen so angegangen bin. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Silje anschaue, sehe ich mich selbst in ihr und würde ihr gern in den Arsch treten, damit sie endlich weitermacht und auch mal anderen eine Chance gibt“, murmelte Anders verlegen. 

„Habt ihr euch deswegen immer so in den Haaren?“ – 

„Weswegen sonst? Sie kennt meine Geschichte und ich hab ihr schon so oft gesagt, dass sie weitermachen soll und nicht ihre ganze Jugend mit Schwärmereien von dir vergeuden soll – Sorry, Alter“ – 

„Keine Ursache. Du hast ja Recht“, winkte Daniel ab und wollte gerade die freudige Nachricht verkünden, dass er Anders ein Date mit Silje verschafft hatte, als sein bester Freund unbeschwert weiterplapperte:  
„Oder mal zumindest reinen Tisch machen. Mit dir sprechen, um sich eine Abfuhr zu holen. Ich meine, ich hab ihr sogar ein Date mit Rasmus klargemacht, weil er sie wirklich mochte und ich den Eindruck hatte, dass sie sich gut verstehen. Und was macht Blondie!? Lässt ihn eiskalt abblitzen und hängt am nächsten Abend wieder an deinem Arm bei irgendeiner dieser dämlichen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen! Sollte man nicht meinen, man könnte aus meiner Geschichte was lernen?!“, redete Anders sich weiter in Rage und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass Daniel neben ihm gerade gehörig ins Schwitzen geriet. 

„Aber wieso hast du ihr denn ein Date mit Rasmus klargemacht?“, krächzte Daniel ein paar Oktaven höher als sonst. Das wollte jetzt so gar nicht in seine Theorie passen. 

„Naja, ich dachte, so kommt sie vielleicht mal von dir los. Jeder hat bemerkt, dass du sie behandelst, als wäre sie deine kleine Schwester. Du bist nicht wie Tyler, der Hannah anfangs kleine Brocken seiner Aufmerksamkeit hat zukommen lassen, um sie zu ködern. Ich meine, ich hab mich immer gefragt, wieso du ihre Avancen nie erwidert hast, bis naja, bis ich dich und den Dickschädel zufällig nach dem Springen gesehen hab“, erklärte Anders unbekümmert, während Daniel bereits spürte, wie die Schlinge um seinen Hals immer enger wurde. „Und heute da… ich wusste, dass sie vor zwei Wochen diesen Konrad abgeschossen hatte und als Alex dann jedem, der es hören wollte von eurem nicht vorhandenem Date erzählt hat und sie… Ich war einfach so sauer! Und du hast es hingenommen! Alles schlimmer gemacht. Mal wieder nichts gesagt. Auf mich hört sie ja schon aus Prinzip nicht!“, warf Anders hilflos seine Arme in die Luft. 

„Okay, ähm… aber nur noch mal für mich zum Mitschreiben: Das heißt, du stehst gar nicht auf Silje?!“ – 

„Was?! Nein! Das… Nein! Wie kommst du bitte darauf?“, verwirrt starrte Anders ihn an. 

„Naja, ich dachte… ähm…“, stammelte Daniel und fragte sich, wie er Anders beibringen sollte, dass er ihm versehentlich ein Blind-Date mit Silje klargemacht hatte. „Und du hast wirklich noch nicht einmal drüber nachgedacht? Ich meine Silje ist hübsch, intelligent und obendrauf sogar noch ziemlich nett“, pries er die Blonde an und kam sich ein bisschen wie ein Gebrauchtwagenhändler vor, der ein eigentlich schrottreifes Auto noch an den Mann bringen wollte. 

„Außerdem aufmüpfig, besserwisserisch und stur. Ich hab ihr schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass sie es irgendwann später bereuen wird, aber alles, was ich jedes Mal zu hören bekomme ist ein gefauchtes: _Kümmere dich um deine eigene Tragödie, Fannemel!_ “, äffte Anders die Blonde nach. 

„Ähhm… ja. Das…Ähm…“ Passte eher zu Silje und Anders. Er war sowas von tot. „Was wäre, wenn du die Möglichkeit bekommen würdest, Silje zu überzeugen?“, fragte Daniel kleinlaut und zog seine Decke schützend noch ein Stück höher. 

„Wie meinst du das?“, misstrauisch linste Anders zu ihm herüber. 

„Ähm… Naja… ich hab vielleicht… ausversehen… Ich meine, wer hätte denn ahnen können…“, brabbelte Daniel nervös und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er eigentlich doch irgendwie an seinem Leben hing. Wo er doch gerade wieder das Gefühl hatte, wenigstens etwas unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

„Komm zum Punkt, Daniel“, forderte Anders, dem bereits böses schwante. 

„Ich hab das nur dir zuliebe gemacht. Es wäre nett, wenn du das im Hinterkopf behältst, okay?“ – 

„Danny, ich werd nicht jünger.“ - 

„Ich hab dir versehentlich ein Date mit Silje klargemacht“, stürzte es aus Daniel heraus und Anders fuhr entsetzt hoch, konnte Daniel lediglich mit offenem Mund anstarren. „Und hey, sieh es doch mal positiv: Vermutlich hast du jetzt die besten Chancen, Silje endlich zu überzeugen. Und ihr wärt bestimmt ein hübsches Paar. Ihr passt gut zusamm-“

„Was zum Teufel hast du genommen, um das für eine gute Idee zu halten?! Und warum hält sie das überhaupt für eine?! Habt ihr gekifft?!“, zischte Anders entgeistert. 

„Sie weiß nicht, dass du es bist?“, presste Daniel hastig heraus, während er zu dem Schluss kam, dass er eine Feuerbestattung wie sie die alten Wikinger abgehalten hatten, durchaus einer normalen langweiligen Beerdigungszeremonie vorzog.


	27. Domen - Innsbruck - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo :)  
> Ich wollte ich nur kurz für eure Geduld mit mir bedanken. Heute, wie versprochen, wieder ein "normal langes Kapitel".  
> Viel Spaß dabei! 
> 
> Aurora - Runaway  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_HlPboLRL8

Windböen peitschten ungeduldig durch das Springerdorf. Sorgten dafür, dass Mützen und Kappen ihre angestammten Köpfe verließen und zahlreiche Zettel Fluchtversuche unternahmen, weil sie nur lieblos beschwert worden waren. Obwohl die Sonne mit aller Kraft schien, ließ der Wind die Menschen am Bergisel frösteln. Erinnerte sie trotz des fehlenden Schnees daran, dass es Winter war. Hektisch liefen Funktionäre hin und her, beobachteten Wettervorhersagen, diskutierten fieberhaft den anstehenden Wettkampf. 

Die Sportler versuchten dem Wind zu trotzen. Sich von der Anspannung, die über dem gesamten Springerdorf lag, nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Trotz halb gefrorener Nasen, liefen sie sich warm, immer wieder geschüttelt vom eisigen Wind, der jeden Stoff mit Leichtigkeit durchdrang. 

Selbst in den Containern spürte man die Auswirkungen des Sturms. Das Klirren der Fenster, wenn eine Böe gegen die Metallwand gepresst wurde. Das Heulen, das entstand, wenn sich die kalte Luft durch den schmalen Türschlitz quetschte. 

Ungeduldig lief Domen im vollbesetzten Container der Slowenen hin und her. Domen wollte unbedingt springen. Er musste springen. Warf immer wieder einen Blick zur Tür, unter der sich der Bodenbelag in unregelmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte, als die Tür von außen aufgestoßen wurde. 

„Scheiß Sturm“, war das erste, was Goran grimmig von sich gab, als er, gefolgt von Nejc und einem eiskalten Luftzug in die Kabine stapfte: „Wir versuchen es. Probedurchgang und dann Wettkampf. Start ist in einer guten Stunde. Präparation läuft. Nach den ersten Probespringern wissen wir, was uns erwartet. Aber wenn ich mir das so anschaue, dann werden der Hang spiegelglatt und die Luftbewegungen unberechenbar sein.“

„Das heißt: Alles wie immer. Bereitet euch vor, haltet euch warm. Das wird ein langer zäher Tag“, fasste Nejc unbekümmert zusammen. 

Goran nickte finster, musterte sie einen nach dem anderen. „Und jetzt raus hier. Aufwärmen“, bellte Goran in die Stille. Hektisch sprangen sie auf. Domen, erleichtert endlich nicht mehr zum Abwarten verurteilt zu sein, eilte zu seinen Sachen, setzte sich voller Elan seine Mütze auf und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, den anderen hinterher, als Goran ihn zurückpfiff. 

„Was?!“, fuhr er unüberlegt herum, als er seinen Namen hörte. Finster zog Goran seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Ader an seiner Stirn pulsierte bedrohlich. 

„Ähm… ich meine… Was kann ich für dich tun, Goran?“, berichtigte Domen sich hastig, darum bemüht den Unmut aus seiner Mimik und Gestik rauszuhalten, den er seit gestern Abend mit sich herumschleppte. Cene, der im Rücken des Coaches stand, entwich ein schadenfrohes Kichern. Das erste an diesem Tag. Vorher war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, Domen eingeschnappt zu ignorieren. Er wurde nicht gern ausgelacht. 

„Brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?“, fuhr Goran den älteren der Prevc-Brüder ungeduldig an, dessen Lächeln beinahe sofort wieder verschwand. Stattdessen tauchte es schadenfroh auf Domens Gesicht wieder auf. Sie alle wusste, dass es bei einer Extraeinladung noch eine Zusatzrunde im Kraftraum inklusive obendrauf gab. 

Hektisch kam Leben in den Slowenen, der blind nach seiner Jacke griff und eilends den slowenischen Mannschaftscontainer verließ. Die Stille, die mit der ins Schloss gefallenen Tür eintrat, erschien Domen plötzlich mehr als erdrückend. Das Zischen der Böen verstärkte seine innere Unruhe. Auch wenn er Cenes Worte mit seinem Lachen einfach abgetan und in die Kategorie ‚Bist-du-Irre-oder-hast-du-was-genommen?‘ geschoben hatte, bekam er sie einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Sie ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe. Zwangen ihn, immer wieder festzustellen, dass sie Blödsin waren. Ruhelos begann Domen mit seinen Handschuhen herum zu wedeln, ließ sie seitlich gegen seinen Oberschenkel schnippen. 

„Alles okay bei dir, Junge?“ - 

„Sicher.“ Was sollte bitte nicht okay sein? Bei ihm war alles wie immer. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Cene. Bei dem war in letzter Zeit, was Hirnaktivitäten anging, einiges falsch verkabelt worden. 

„Du weißt, du kannst jeder Zeit mit uns reden. Wenn es dir zu viel wird. Du bist siebzehn. Das ist keine Schande“, setzte Goran ungelenk nach, behielt seinen Schützling genaustens im Blick. Manchmal fand er nur schwer einen Punkt, an dem er bei Domen ansetzen konnte. 

Trotzig verschränkte der junge Slowene die Arme. Er musste damit aufhören. Alle mussten damit aufhören. Er hatte sich mit Daniel gestritten. War sauer auf den Norweger. Das konnte ja mal passieren. Und wenn nicht ständig alle fragen würden, dann würde er sich auch nicht so überreizt fühlen. Er würde schon nicht gleich durchdrehen. Er war nicht überfordert. Das war Blödsinn. Cenes Worte waren Blödsinn. „Ich weiß, dass es keine Schande ist, siebzehn zu sein und so eine gute Saison zu springen.“ 

„Domen…“, atmete Goran tief durch, bevor er sich in Erinnerung rief, wer von beiden hier der Erwachsene war: „Ich weiß, während der Tournee ist viel passiert. Es ist viel in den Medien über dich gesprochen worden und ich weiß auch, dass du allen beweisen willst, dass sie mit ihren Behauptungen falsch liegen“, äußerte Goran für Domens Geschmack viel zu rücksichtsvoll. Fehlte eigentlich nur noch das verdammte rote Sofa! „Aber das geht nicht, wenn dein Kopf sich nur darauf konzentriert, einen Weg zu finden, wie du das anstellen kannst. Du verlierst dabei den Fokus auf das Wesentliche!“ 

„Aber ich bin voll fokussiert!“, widersprach Domen entrüstet. Er hatte beinahe den gesamten gestrigen Abend bei einer schweißtreibenden Session im Kraftraum verbracht. Heute Morgen hatte es ihn schon gegen fünf Uhr aus dem Bett getrieben und er war joggen gegangen. Was war daran bitte nicht fokussiert?! 

„Ja, aber auf was eigentlich? Ich sage dir: Du hast angefangen, zu viel nachzudenken, statt einfach deinem Gefühl zu folgen“, diagnostizierte Goran. 

„Ich hab nicht angefangen nachzudenken“, schnaubte Domen empört. Er hatte nicht über Cenes Worte nachgedacht, weil sie Blödsinn waren. Er dachte nicht über Daniel nach, weil der einfach alles weggeschmissen hatte. Er dachte nicht über seine Gefühle nach, weil es da schlicht nichts gab, über das es sich nachzudenken lohnte. Er wusste gar nicht, was das jetzt schon wieder sollte. „Ich hab einfach nur Schwierigkeiten, mich auf die Schanzen einzustellen“, fügte Domen aus dem unerklärlichen Gefühl heraus hinzu, sich vor Goran und sich selbst rechtfertigen zu müssen. Schlecht gelaunt starrte er zum Fenster und hoffte, dass Goran bald zum wichtigen Teil des Gesprächs kam. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass beides miteinander zu tun hat. Deswegen sollten wir uns unsere nächsten Schritte gen…“, begann Goran, als Domen von Daniel abgelenkt wurde. 

Daniel, den er perfekt durchs Fenster beobachten konnte. Der gerade aus dem Container gegenüber gehüpft kam. Lachend einem seiner Teamkameraden auf den Rücken klopfte. Der sich mit Anders oder vielmehr über Anders amüsierte, der mit gequältem Gesicht danebenstand. Als hätte gestern nicht existiert. Wütend presste Domen seine Lippen aufeinander. Noch ein Beweis dafür, dass Cene Unrecht hatte. Er konnte gar nicht verknallt sein. Dafür war er viel zu wütend. Viel zu enttäuscht. 

„… achten. Verstanden? … Domen? … Domen!“ – 

„Hmm? Was? Ähm… ich meine… Ja…sicher. Was immer du meinst“, stieß Domen abgelenkt aus und schaffte es nicht, seinen Aufmerksamkeit bei Goran zu halten. Daniel stand in der Sonne, der Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren, die er ausnahmsweise einmal nicht unter seiner Kapuze versteckt hatte, und begann vor seinen Augen, sich aufzuwärmen. Lachte irgendjemandem entgegen. 

Enttäuscht stellte Domen fest, dass er Daniel offenbar mehr vermisste, als er ihn. Ihr Streit machte dem Norweger überhaupt nichts aus. Aber was Daniel konnte, konnte er schon lange, stellte Domen grimmig fest und fühlte sich wesentlich sicherer damit, seiner Wut vor allem anderen den Vorrang zu geben. Er war nur ehrlich gewesen und wenn Daniel damit nicht klarkam, dann war das das Problem des Norwegers und nicht seins. Genau wie Cenes Wahnvorstellungen. Nicht seine Irrenanstalt. Oder? 

„Dann geh dich jetzt aufwärmen. Nejc kommt dann mit den restlichen Informationen“, unterbrach Goran Domens Gedanken, als dessen Blick auf die Hände des jungen Slowenen fiel. „Und hör verdammt nochmal auf, deine Handschuhe umzubringen, Junge! Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass wir nicht unendlich viele Ressourcen haben, auf die wir zurückgreifen können“, polterte Goran ungehalten und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Ließ Domen allein mit sich selbst.

Draußen blickte Daniel irritiert auf. Linste für einen kurzen Moment durch die Scheibe, der Domens Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzen ließ, weil der Norweger es festnagelte. Weil ihre Blicke sich kreuzten. Weil Domen einfach so seine Wut vergaß und gern rausgestürmt wäre, um mit Daniel zu reden. Seine Stimme zu hören und sein Lachen zu sehen. 

Erschrocken wandte Domen sich ab. Starrte auf sein Handy, das auf seiner Tasche lag. Er würde es doch wissen, wenn er verknallt wäre. Und erst Recht, wenn er in Daniel verknallt wäre, ließ Domen sich fahrig auf die Bank fallen und starrte auf die Wand gegenüber. Cenes Worte und Daniels Blick rüttelten an ihm. Rüttelten kleine leise Zweifel wach, die er bisher immer hatte mit Leichtigkeit abtun können. Doch seit gestern, war das nicht mehr so einfach. 

Nein, rief er sich einmal mehr zur Ordnung, er vermisste einfach nur seinen Freund. Mit Daniel war einfach alles irgendwie besser gewesen. Das war ja das tolle, an einer Freundschaft. Oder nicht?

Um sich abzulenken nahm Domen sein Handy und öffnete den Internetbrowser. Daniel lächelte ihm entgegen. _Das könnte Sie interessieren_ , stand da. Nein, das tat es nicht. Er war sauer. Nachdrücklich, schob er alle Artikel beiseite, bis er nur noch die Suchzeile vor sich hatte. Er würde es doch wissen. 

ODER?

Domen starrte auf den blinkenden Cursor. Mit nichts als Leere im Kopf und einem Hurrikan im Bauch. Dann begann er langsam zu tippen: _Bin ich schwul?_ Bemerkte gar nicht, dass er die Luft anhielt. Total verkrampft auf der Bank saß. Klickte auf Suchen, während sein Puls in die Höhe schoss. Hastig überflog er die Suchergebnisse: 

_Hilfe! Bin ich schwul? - Das kann gut sein, dass du schwul bist. Wäre ja auch nicht weiter schlimm. Genausogut kann es aber sein, dass es einfach eine Phase ist oder du mal Erfahrungen sammeln willst. - Sexuell verwirrt: Bin ich schwul weil ich von Sex mit … - Mein erstes Mal-_

Blitzartig scrollte Domen wieder nach oben. Bemühte sich, seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er legte sein Handy beiseite, starrte die Wand an. Lauschte dem Wind, der um den Container pfiff, sich seinen Weg durch Fenster- und Türschlitze suchte. 

„Scheiße!“, zischte er in die Stille. Rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Cene machte ihn irre! Dabei befand der sich doch total auf dem Holzweg. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, dann war das sogar weniger als ein Holzweg, denn der führte wenigstens noch irgendwo hin. Cene dagegen befand sich vielmehr auf einer dieser einsamen Inseln. Weit weg jeglicher Realitäten. Behandelbar nur noch mit Medikamenten. Entschlossen nahm Domen sein Handy, klickte auf den ersten Eintrag: Bin ich schwul? Persönlichkeitstest. Er würde es sich und allen anderen jetzt beweisen. Dann konnte er alles abhaken und in Ruhe weiter sauer auf Daniel sein. 

_Du denkst du bist schwul und willst endlich eine endgültige Antwort? Dann bist du hier genau richtig!_ , las Domen zufrieden, bevor er sich der ersten Frage widmete: 

_Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Schwarz/braun; rot/gelb; pink hellblau._

Rot/gelb, gab der junge Slowene ein. Das war einfach. Nächste Frage:

_Warst/bist du in einen Jungen verliebt?_

_Ich habe Gefühle für ihn, weiß aber nicht, wie stark sie sind. / Ja, deswegen mache ich den Test. / Nein._

Nein, loggte er ein, kaum, dass er die Frage zu Ende gelesen hatte. Darüber musste er nicht nachdenken, dachte Domen und sprang eilig zur nächsten Frage. Immerhin hatte er nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.

_Was trinkst du gerne?_

_Wasser; Fanta/Cola/Sprite/Energy Drinks; Tee._

Die Frage war ebenfalls einfach zu beantworten: Tee. Auch wenn er nicht recht wusste, was das mit seinem eigentlichen Anliegen zu tun hatte. 

_Hattest du schon einmal was mit einem Jungen?_

_Ja, aber es war nicht wirklich schön. / Ih! Nein! / Ja, und es hat mir sehr gefallen._

Hitze überflutete Domen. 

Nein, das war… Es war für ihn… das zählte nicht. Er hatte noch nie etwas mit einem Jungen gehabt. Das war- Nein. Er mochte es nicht. Dieses Gefühl. Es verunsicherte ihn, aber es war nicht… Kein Ekel. Einfach nur… durchdringend. Direkt bis ins Mark. Es hatte nicht einen Millimeter von ihm unberührt gelassen. Hatte ähnlich wie dieser verflixte Sturm alles umgegraben. Kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Ein Bild der Verwüstung, dass Domen mühsam wieder zusammengesetzt hatte. Das konnte für ihn doch einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten, oder?

 _Ja, aber es war nicht wirklich schön_ , gab Domen kurzerhand ein und wandte sich schnell der nächsten Frage zu: 

_Welche Konsole/Spieleplattform gefällt dir besser?_

_X Box (Microsoft); Sony Playstation; Nintendo Wii._

Stirnrunzelnd starrte er auf den Bildschirm, beantwortete alle weiteren Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden, obwohl ihm einige mehr als dubios vorkamen. Wo war bitte der Zusammenhang zwischen seiner Lieblingseissorte und Homosexualität? Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam er zu den letzten beiden Fragen: 

_Kennst du jemand persönlich der schwul ist? Ja, und ich mag ihn/finde ihn korrekt._ Zumindest war das so gewesen, dachte Domen sauer, als er die Antwort eingab. Aber eigentlich spielte das auch keine Rolle. Er wollte ja nur beweisen, dass er nicht schwul war. 

_Die letzte Frage… Hast du Angst vor dem Ergebnis?_

_Ja. / Wenn ich schwul bin… na und? / Nein, ich weiß, dass ich nicht schwul bin._

_Nein, ich weiß, dass ich nicht schwul bin_ , gab Domen an und übersah das leichte Zittern seiner Hand einfach. Was anderes kam da gar nicht in Frage. Cene litt unter Realitätsverlust. Schwindsucht, was auch immer. Aber er konnte auf keinen Fall Recht haben. Er hatte sich in der Zukunft immer mit einer Familie gesehen. Mit einer Freundin. Durchschnittlich eben. Ihm wäre ja wohl aufgefallen, wenn in seinen sehr fernen Zukunftsträumen ein Mann neben ihm gestanden hätte. 

Grimmig drückte Domen auf „Auswerten“. Die Punkte kreisten eine halbe Ewigkeit, bevor sein Ergebnis erschien: 

_Zu 40 % sind Sie: Du bist.... was du bist. Diese 10 Fragen waren total unnötig. Entweder du machst dir ernsthaft Gedanken oder machst diesen Test nur aus Spaß._

Empört las er die Zeilen vor sich: Was sollte das?! Er hatte den Test doch nicht gemacht, um so ein Ergebnis zu bekommen! Natürlich war er, was er war! Aber die Frage war doch: Was genau eigentlich? Nämlich nicht schwul. Mit wachsender Wut im Bauch las Domen weiter: 

_Schwul kann man nicht daran festlegen was man gerne isst, welche Lieblingsfarbe man hat, was man gerne hört und und und.... Deshalb auch an allen männlichen Heteros: Nur weil ihr pink mögt seid ihr nicht gleich schwul._

„Nein! Wirklich? Wär ich ja niiiiie drauf gekommen… Zeitverschwendung… Man sollte sie verklagen…“, entflutschte es ihm wütend. Vor sich hin grummelnd scrollte Domen weiter nach unten, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht doch noch etwas hilfreiches zu finden, das bewies, dass Cene um ganze Kontinente danebenlag: 

_Wenn du merkst und spürst, dass du Schwul bist dann block nicht gleich alles ab. Lass es auf dich zukommen und nimm erstmal die Gefühle entgegen. Versuch einen Jungen kennen zu lernen. Probier dich aus! Und wenn du merkst okay das war doch nichts, dann war das halt nichts und nur eine Phase._

Abblocken. Auf sich zukommen lassen. Gefühle entgegennehmen. Das klang in etwa so hilfreich wie die Scheintotentherapie bei Andrej! Oder Gorans: Hör auf dein Gefühl. Wo er doch sonst immer predigte, er solle überlegter handeln. Und er blockte hier ja wohl gar nichts ab. Er hatte jeden Aspekt, der ihm eingefallen war, sachlich und vor allem ausgiebig mit sich selbst ausdiskutiert. Probier dich aus… So ein Quatsch! Man sollte nichts ausprobieren müssen. Man sollte es wissen. Gab es denn keine Checkliste? Eine die mehr Sinn ergab, als dieser Blödsinn? Und wie würde das überhaupt aussehen?! Er konnte ja schlecht durch die Welt latschen und alles und jeden küssen! 

_Wenn du dir doch ganz sicher bist, dass du schwul bist dann Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du machst dir drüber Gedanken und das ist gut so. Lass dir erstmal Zeit alles zu verarbeiten._

VERARBEITEN? Ja, diese Zeitverschwendung musste er tatsächlich erst einmal verarbeiten. Was sollte das?! Wütend warf er sein Handy zur Seite, das laut krachend zu Boden fiel, als sich beinahe zeitgleich die Tür des Containers öffnete. 

„Hab nur was vergessen“, brummte Cene und kramte aus seinem Rucksack seine Handschuhe hervor. „Sollten wir uns nicht aufwärmen?“, setzte er schnippisch hinzu. 

„Ich wärme mich auf“, zeigte Domen ohne zu zögern auf die Heizung hinter ihm. Cene sollte wieder verschwinden. Er konnte ihn in seinem momentanen Chaos nicht gebrauchen. Wo er es doch gerade geschafft hatte, sich wieder von dessen Blödsinn zu erholen und ihn auf den Müllhaufen des Vergessens geworfen hatte. Zumindest hatten sie schon in der Müllpresse gelegen und waren auf dem Weg dorthin gewesen. Beinahe. 

„Und du verkriechst dich nicht zufällig, weil Daniel die ganze Zeit draußen stand?“, bemerkte Cene spitz und sah wie Domen kurz stockte, als er seine Schnürsenkel band. Seufzend sprang er über seinen Schatten. „Willst du drüber reden?“, fragte Cene und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder. 

„Ja, ich…“, begann Domen zögerlich. „Damit ist nicht zu spaßen, Cene. Und ganz ohne Behandlung…“ 

„Behandlung?! Bist du irre? Das kann man doch nicht behandeln! Das ist doch keine Krankheit! Das ist… normal“, rief Cene entsetzt und hätte Domen gern an den Schultern gepackt und kräftig durchgeschüttelt. 

„Ach, Cene“, seufzte Domen traurig, vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. „Hast du schon mit Mama und Papa gesprochen? Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden dich im Kampf gegen deine Paranoia mit allen Mitteln unterstützen“, strich Domen seinem älteren Bruder beruhigend über den Arm. 

„Netter Versuch“, entzog Cene Domen abrupt seinen Arm und sprang auf. „Und von mir aus, kannst du mich weiter auslachen oder wahlweise auch verarschen oder was dir sonst so in den Sinn kommt, aber ich weiß, was ich weiß-“ – 

„Also wie immer nichts.“ - 

„Ich bitte dich! Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Du bist also schwul, na und? Was sagt denn Daniel dazu? Hast du es ihm schon gesagt? Habt ihr deswegen gestritten?“, fragte Cene geschäftig und beinahe hätte Domen laut aufgelacht. 

„Nein“, zischte Domen laut. „Ich bin nicht- … schwul“, setzte er leise hinzu und musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, Cene nicht irgendetwas in den Mund zu stopfen, damit der endlich aufhörte zu reden.

„Ach, komm… du hast dich die gesamte Woche über schon so seltsam benommen. Du warst ständig abwesend. Im Auto… Da wusste ich, dass du verknallt sein musst. Ich hab nur nicht verstanden, warum du so dichtmachst. Und dann hatte ich eine nette Unterhaltung mit Peter an unserem freien Tag. Streit mit Daniel, deinem neuen besten Freund. Komm schon! Das Frühstück gestern? Ich bitte dich! Du hast gekocht! Du warst eifersüchtig auf diese Blonde“, begann Cene unbarmherzig aufzuzählen. „Eure Blödelei gestern? Die Wasserschlacht? Ehrlich, ihr wart total süß zusammen. Lauter herumfliegende Herzchen und Geigenchöre. Man müsste schon blind-“ 

„Jetzt hör endlich auf damit!“ Kopflos sprang Domen auf. „Ich hab so die Schnauze voll! Ehrlich! Ich stehe nicht auf Daniel, kapiert!? Schön! Dann können wir uns ja jetzt aufwärmen.“

Er konnte das nicht mehr hören. Cene hatte keine Ahnung. Das war so nicht richtig. Entschlossen zog er sich seine Jacke über, kramte nach seinen Kopfhörern, die sich mit dem Hotelschlüssel verknotet hatten. 

Cene stand stumm daneben und beobachtete kopfschüttelnd seinen Bruder. Dann entdeckte er das Handy auf dem Boden, das Domen für die Kopfhörer brauchte und hob es seufzend auf. Er wusste, wann es wenig Sinn hatte, weiter mit Domen zu diskutieren. „Du solltest mit deinen Sachen nicht immer so umgehen als ob-“, begann Cene, als er das Handy umdrehte und ganz automatisch auf den hell erleuchteten Bildschirm starrte. „Bin ich schwul- Die Auswertung“, las Cene verblüfft vor. 

„Gib das sofort wieder her!“, stürzte Domen halb über seine Tasche, riss ihm das Handy aus der Hand und wollte sofort alle offenen Browser schließen. Als das nicht gleich funktionierte, weil sein Handy sich ganz offensichtlich durch den Sturz aufgehängt hatte, pochte er wie ein Irrer drauf rum.

„Gleich hast du ein Handy mit Loch“ - 

Gereizt sah Domen auf. „Schnüffel ich etwa durch deine Sammlung Katzenbilder?“ 

„Ich hab nicht geschnüffelt. Die Tastensperre war nicht drin und-“, wollte der ältere Slowene anfangen, sich zu rechtfertigen, als er sich selbst wieder unterbrach. Das war nicht das eigentliche Thema. „Heißt das, du bist dir unsicher?“ 

„Dass du unter Paranoia leidest? Nein, eigentlich bin ich mir da ziemlich sicher. Hab ich doch gerade schon gesagt“, blockte Domen ab und riss die Tür ihres Containers auf. Er musste sofort hier raus. Frische Luft. Drinnen kam er sich so eingeengt vor. 

Eiskalter Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht, während die Sonne trügerische Wärme verhieß. Zwei Vorspringer, deren Namen er nicht kannte, liefen vorbei. Freundlich grüßten sie sich und Domen lief nach draußen. Den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, hörte er, wie Cene hinter ihm her stürzte, während er sich durch das Springerdorf schlängelte.  
„Aber wenn du… dir unsicher bist, dann… sprich doch mal mit jemandem, der schw-“ – 

Unvermittelt blieb Domen stehen, sodass Cene gegen ihn krachte. Sie standen vor dem Materialcontainer, in denen Skier, Ausrüstung der Skitechniker, aber auch Bälle und verschieden große Hürden zum Aufwärmen gelagert wurden. „Fußballtennis?“, schlug Domen vor. 

„Was? Ähm… klar“, antwortete Cene verwirrt und folgte seinem Bruder in den dunklen Container. „Oder du probierst eben ein bisschen. Kannst ja Daniel fragen, ob der sich opfert“, zwinkerte Cene ihm schelmisch zu und fand eindeutig zu viel Gefallen an seiner Idee. 

„Wo haben die denn die Bälle?“, überlegte Domen. Wühlte lautstark in den Regalen, um die Gänsehaut zu vertreiben, die sich auf seinem ganzen Körper breitmachte. Verlor langsam den Boden unter seinen Füßen. Ein Windstoß wehte welke Blätter in den Container, machte mit ihnen, was er wollte. All seine Sinne waren wieder in Garmisch. Hörten leises Wasserplätschern, rochen den lehmigen Duft der Erde, spürten weiche Haut auf seiner. 

„Daniel ist bestimmt ein tolles Versuchskaninchen. Der kann doch eh kaum jemandem etwas abschlagen. Stell dir doch mal vor:“, senkte Cene seine Stimme und ließ seinen jüngeren Bruder nicht aus den Augen. „Du und er gemeinsam in einer kleinen Abstellkammern des Hotels.“

„Gestern waren sie doch hier irgendwo“, suchte Domen krampfhaft weiter und konzentrierte sich komplett auf das benutzte Taschentuch, dass ganz hinten im Regal lag. Trotzdem quetschten die Worte sich in sein Hirn. Sickerten zähflüssig wie Teer hinein, besetzten hartnäckig jede noch so kleine Ritze mit Sachen, gegen die Domen sich kaum mehr wehren konnte. 

„Er vergräbt seine Hände in deinen Haaren, zieht dich langsam zu sich heran. Dabei schaut ihr euch in die Augen, die Luft um euch herum, beginnt zu knistern“, fuhr Cene unerbittlich fort, weil er bemerkte, dass seine Worte irgendetwas mit Domen machten. Dabei trat er nah hinter seinen Bruder, damit er nicht fliehen konnte und senkte seine Stimme zu einem leisen Flüstern. 

„Ich weiß… Ich meine, ich hab sie gesehen… gestern“, wehrte Domen sich mit allem was er hatte gegen die Bilder, die sich in seinem Kopf ganz von selbst zusammenzusetzen begannen. 

„Zwischen euch passt nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier. Du kannst seine Wärme spüren. Überall dort, wo ihr euch berührt, kribbelt es. Das Einzige woran du denken kannst, sind seine Lippen. Du willst sie spüren, sie kosten.“

Domen wurde heißkalt. Er war am Ende angekommen. Am Ende des Regals. Da war nur noch eine graue Wand, die Cenes Worte nicht aufhalten konnte... Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich an die unzähligen Gründe zu erinnern, warum Cene schlichtweg nicht richtiglag. Warum er so nicht sein konnte. Seine Hände, die geschäftig dabei gewesen waren, die Regale umzugraben, hingen nutzlos an seinen Seiten herunter, selbst der Wind, der Cenes Worte hätte übertönen können, setzte aus. 

Da waren nur noch er selbst und Daniel. In seinem Kopf. Gemeinsam. Eng umschlungen. In einem beängstigenden Wirbel.

„Und dann beugt er sich zu dir herunter, presst seine Lippen auf deine und alles um dich herum verschwindet. Es ist… wie ein großes wohltuendes Nichts mitten im wütenden Sturm. Eure Hände gehen auf Wanderschaft. Du willst nackte Haut spüren.“ 

Erschrocken, weil Cene ihn ohne Vorwarnung an der Schulter berührte, zuckte er zusammen. Krachend fiel eine Schneeschaufel zu Boden, holte Domen zurück. Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden Geschwister in die Augen, bevor Domen sich vollkommen überfordert abwandte. Die Stacheln aufstellte. Der Wunsch, Cene loszuwerden und nie wieder über das eben Geschehene nachzudenken, wurde übermächtig. Das konnte nicht sein. Cene durfte nicht recht haben. „Bist du jetzt fertig mit deinem Softporno?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht: Soll ich denn weitermachen?“, wollte Cene breitgrinsend wissen und angelte aus dem Regal neben sich einen Ball. „Ich meine, was macht die Vorstellung mit dir? Hast du… was gespürt?“ – 

„Du meinst außer Mitleid?“ – 

„Jetzt bleib doch mal ernst und block nicht immer gleich alles ab. Wie willst du es sonst herausfinden, wenn du dir unsicher bist?“ – 

„Da gibt es nichts rauszufinden. Du… spinnst dir da irgendwas zusammen. Ich bin nicht verknallt! Das wüsste ich einfach, wenn es so wäre“, beharrte Domen starrköpfig. Es musste einfach so sein! 

„Dann hast du nicht das Bedürfnis, ständig in seiner Nähe zu sein? Wolltest die Blonde nicht grillen, weil sie Daniel so angeschmachtet hat?“, begann Cene seinen Bruder zu löchern. „Dein Herz schlägt also nicht schneller, wenn du Daniel siehst? Oder an ihn denkst?“, fragte der ältere Slowene unbarmherzig weiter. 

„Nein, das… hör auf damit“, forderte Domen völlig überfordert. Cene musste einfach falsch liegen. Er war so nicht. Wollte so nicht sein. Das…ging nicht! 

„Dann redest du keinen Blödsinn, wenn er dir mal wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit das Hirn vernebelt? Würdest nicht alles tun, um ihn lachen zu sehen?“

Scheiße! Domen stockte. Sein Herz setzte aus. Nein. Er war sauer. Und noch bevor er registrierte, was er da tat, fiel die Tür des Containers krachend ins Schloss und der Schlüssel darin drehte sich ganz von selbst.

„Domen? … Haha, wirklich witzig. Ich habs verstanden, okay? Du kannst mich wieder rauslassen. Domen? Bist du noch da? Domen! Das ist nicht witzig!“, schrie Cene und schlug mit den Fäusten von drinnen gegen die Tür. 

Gehetzt stolperte Domen ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bevor sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb übernahm und er begann, zu rennen. Zitternd schlängelte er sich durch das Springerdorf. Vorbei an Jakub Janda, dessen Gruß er ignorierte. Vorbei an einer Gruppe VIP-Zuschauer, die er mit Nicht-Beachtung strafte. Blindlings bog er nach rechts ab, als er eine neongrüne Jacke vor sich wahrnahm, weil er so niemandem gegenübertreten konnte. 

Heftig atmend fand er sich in einer Sackgasse wieder. Drehte sich um. Rannte weiter, weil er es anders nicht aushielt. Ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Flog durch das Licht und Schatten-Spiel der Bäume. Er war nicht verknallt. Sie waren befreundet. Rannte mit den Wolken am Himmel um die Wette. Cene hatte sich in eine seiner fixen Ideen verrannt. Irgendwo da draußen existierte das perfekte Mädchen für ihn. Hastete vorbei an aufgepeitschten Pfützen. Mit blonden vom Wind zerzausten Haaren und hoffnungslos grünen Augen, die ihm den Atem rauben würden. Ignorierte die atemraubenden Böen des Windes. Daniel war sein Freund. Sein Kumpel. Ignorierte das zwicken auf seiner kalten Haut. Man sah seine Freunde nicht gern unglücklich. Oder? Ignorierte seine Lunge, die infolge der Kälte zu protestieren begann. Die Spannungen zwischen ihnen gingen von Daniel aus. Weil der sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen in ihn verliebt hatte. Und nicht andersherum. Ignorierte die Vögel am Firmament, die mit aller Kraft gegen eine unsichtbare Macht kämpften und doch verloren. Daniel hatte die Spielregeln geändert. Ohne Vorwarnung. Deswegen war er so unsicher. Deswegen war alles schon wieder- 

„Au!“ – „Verdammt!“ 

Entsetzt starrte Domen auf die Person vor sich, die er angerempelt hatte. Dann drehte er sich um. Rannte weiter. Hörte viel zu schnelle Schritte, die ihm weiter in den Wald hinein folgten. Dann wurde er am Arm gepackt und herumgerissen. Der Wald hatte sich in ein tosendes Meer verwandelt.

„Was sollte das?“, wütend blitzten ihn die Augen des Norwegers an. 

„Was?“, fragte Domen von Daniels festem Griff um seinem Arm und dem geringen Abstand zwischen ihnen benebelt. _Zwischen euch passt nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier. Überall dort, wo ihr euch berührt, kribbelt es._

„Was wohl?!“, schnaubte Daniel wütend. Er würde sich nicht mehr herumschubsen lassen. Weder im wörtlichen noch im übertragenen Sinn. Die ständigen verstohlenen Blicke am Frühstücksbuffet ließ Daniel sich ja noch gefallen, aber das ging eindeutig zu weit. „War das Absicht? Oder hältst du es nur einfach nicht für nötig, dich bei jemandem wie mir zu entschuldigen?“ 

„Nein, ich meine- Doch natürlich. Ich ähm-“, brabbelte Domen durch seine Zuckerwatte im Kopf. Wie sollte er das alles auch erklären? Das Chaos in seinem Kopf? Wie sollte er Daniel erklären, dass alles durcheinandergewirbelt worden war? Dass er nicht klar denken konnte? _Probier dich aus._ Daniel hielt ihn fest. _Das Einzige woran du denken kannst, sind seine Lippen. Du willst sie spüren, sie kosten._

„Sag mal, ist alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Daniel argwöhnisch. Domen starrte ihn an, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. „Domen? Ist dir schlecht? Brauchst du nen Arzt?“, ließ Daniel ihn wieder los, um sein Handy aus der Tasche zu ziehen. 

„Ich…“, verzweifelt starrte er Daniel an. Wusste nicht, was da gerade mit ihm passierte. Warum er sich so verdammt verloren fühlte, nur weil Daniel Abstand zwischen sie beide gebracht hatte. Daniel auf den er eigentlich nur sauer sein wollte, weil er bereit war, ihre Freundschaft einfach so wegzuschmeißen. Der ihm den Halt nahm und ihn gleichzeitig auffing. Von Anfang an. Er hatte Daniel nicht leiden können. Wie der Norweger ihn behandelt hatte. Dann waren sie auf dem Weg gewesen, beste Freunde zu werden. Nichts in seinem Kopf ergab mehr Sinn. Das hier ließ sich nicht zurechterklären, auch wenn er es wirklich versuchte. Er wollte nicht, dass Cene Recht behielt. Hastig packte er den Norweger.  
Zog ihn zu sich heran. Strich zögerlich über Daniels Wangen, fuhr die Linie seiner Lippen nach, bevor seine Hand sich in Daniels Haaren vergrub. Der Slowene sich beruhigte. Aufhörte nachzudenken. 

„Was machst du da?“, wisperte Daniel hilflos verwirrt, unfähig auch nur einen Millimeter zurückzuweichen. Erstarrt ließ er die Gänsehaut gewähren, die sich auf seinem Körper ausbreitete. Der Domens Berührungen genoss. Sich nach mehr sehnte. 

So standen sie da: eng umschlungen, zwei Männer mitten im stürmischen Wald, als Domen Daniel zögerlich küsste, weil der Slowene selbst keine Antworten hatte und seine bis dahin mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Welt in nur einer einzigen Sekunde endgültig und unwiderruflich implodierte.


	28. Daniel - Innsbruck - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant Rooks - Bright lies  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm2RgfwFZDg

Abwesend starrte er auf die Gebirgskette direkt vor ihm. Wolken hatten sich in den Bergspitzen verfangen. Atmete noch einmal tief durch und ignorierte die eiskalte Luft, die durch ihn hindurchfuhr. Ein letztes Mal überprüfte Daniel, ob sein Helm saß und die Bindung richtig eingeharkt war. Er rückte seine Skibrille zurecht, starrte zu Alex auf dem Trainerturm und wartete. Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte ihm übers Gesicht. Dann sah er wie die norwegische Fahne sich senkte und er stieß sich ab. Ließ sich mitreißen von der Geschwindigkeit, vom Adrenalin, dass durch seine Adern floss. Jeden seiner Sinne schärfte. Und obwohl seine Lippen längst taub vom Fahrtwind waren, konnte er das Kribbeln immer noch spüren. 

_Unsicher fuhren Hände durch seine Haare. Verhakten sich in ihnen. Schickten Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter. Erstarrt ließ Daniel sich hinabziehen, bis Domens Lippen sich ungeschickt gegen die seinen pressten. Ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. Schmetterlingsschwärme zum Fliegen brachten. Behutsam öffnete Daniel die Lippen, vertiefte ihren Kuss. Wagte es zögerlich, seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen zu lassen, um den Slowenen noch ein Stück näher an seinen Körper zu pressen, während der eisige Wind erfolglos an ihren Körpern zerrte._

Weit aufgerissen starrten seine Augen auf den Schanzentisch, der innerhalb von Zehntelsekunden näherkam. Er musste sich zurückhalten, den richtigen Moment abwarten. Dann spürte er den stärker werdenden Druck. Spürte, wie sein gesamter Körper in den Radius hineingedrückt wurde, während es ihm gleichzeitig so vorkam, als würde er berghoch fahren. Das war das Zeichen. Die Kante fest im Blick. Endlich konnte er es seinem Körper erlauben, sich abzustoßen. Sich in die Luft zu katapultieren. Zu fliegen. Den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. 

_Ein Ast landete krachend auf dem Boden. Erschrocken fuhren Domen und Daniel auseinander. Starrten sich schwer atmend an, während die Realität auf sie einprasselte. Panik lag in Domens Blick. Überrumpelt starrte Daniel zurück. „Du… hast mich geküsst“, stieß er ungläubig aus. Berührte mit seinen Händen seine Lippen, als müsste er überprüfen, ob das was gerade geschehen war, nicht nur irgendeine verrückte Fantasie von ihm gewesen war._

_„Ich muss weg.“ -_

_„Was? Domen! Hey! Nein! Warte!“, schrie er Domen hinterher, wollte den Slowenen zurückhalten, musste wissen, was das bedeutete. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach abhauen und mich stehenlassen!“, rannte er los. Seiner in neongrün gekleideten Hoffnung hinterher. Vollgepumpt mit Adrenalin. Wie ein Feuerwerk, das mitten in der Explosion ausgebremst worden war._

_Windböen peitschten ihm ins Gesicht. Fluchend versuchte Daniel seine Beine anzutreiben, während er vor lauter Gegenwind, einfach nicht von der Stelle zu kommen. Dabei ging es hier um… alles._

_Und gerade als Daniel erneut durch den Wald schreien wollte, sah er eine rote Jacke zwischen den Baumstämmen aufblitzen. Erinnerte ihn daran, dass jeder sie hören konnte. Dass jeder sie hätte sehen können. Frustriert ließ Daniel Domen ziehen, der mit einem einzigen Kuss seine inzwischen mehrfach unter Beton begrabene Hoffnung wieder rausgesprengt hatte. Ohne Daniel zu fragen, ob er das überhaupt wollte. Unsicher sah Daniel sich um. Sein Herz rannte Marathon. Erst, als er nach fünf Minuten immer noch niemanden entdecken konnte, rannte er zurück ins Springerdorf._

Volles Risiko lehnte Daniel sich nach vorn. Öffnete seine Skier. Lehnte sich gegen den Wind, der ihm Flügel verleihen sollte. Streckte seine Arme leicht nach hinten aus, um die Balance zu halten. Nicht nach vorn zu kippen und eine Bruchlandung hinzulegen. In seinen Ohren toste es. Sein Puls, der Wind, das dumpfe Tosen der Menge verschmolzen miteinander. Unnachgiebig hielt er sein System geschlossen. Entschlossen, sich nicht aus dem Rhythmus bringen zu lassen. 

_„Wie kommt man bitte auf die Idee, das hier allen ernstes in Angriff zu nehmen?!“, schleuderte Anders missmutig seine Skier in die Ecke. Die Kameras um sie herum, waren ihm egal. Sein Probedurchgang war alles andere als gut gelaufen. Die Kombination aus Rückenwind und Innsbruck machte Anders einfach immer zu schaffen._

_Fröstelnd zog Daniel den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke bis unters Kinn. Durchsuchte die Menge nach neongrünen Jacken. Das war alles unwirklich. Jedes Mal wieder, wenn er sich unsicher war, nicht vielleicht doch geträumt zu haben, suchte er unbewusst mit seinen Blicken nach Domen. Im Springerdorf. Im Aufenthaltsraum. Draußen am Ablauf. Unten im Auslauf._

_Paralysiert. Verunsichert. Aufgekratzt. Benebelt._

_Erschüttert. Aufgewühlt. Scheu. Ausweichend._

_Irgendwo in der Mitte kreuzten sie sich. Trafen ins Herz, wenn Domen sich abwandte und Daniel mit der Gewissheit zurückließ, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. Dann musste er den Drang niederkämpfen, Domen zu packen. Ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Da weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Alles zog an ihm vorbei. Wie ein Film. Er konnte das nicht einfach so stehenlassen. Er wollte es nicht. Der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt._

_„Vom Wahnsinn befallen?“, schlug Daniel vor und schulterte seine Skier. Er wollte den Rest des Probedurchgangs nicht in der Springer-Area verbringen. Es hatte bereits unzählige Unterbrechungen gegeben. Die Windböen machten mit ihnen allen, was sie wollten. Er sollte seinen Fokus auf sich legen, nicht auf die anderen Springer. Das hatte ihm Alex eingetrichtert. Nicht nachdenken. Als ob er das nicht selbst wüsste. Er wusste, was passieren würde, wenn er das tun würde. Was wäre wenn? Was wäre wenn Domen-? Nein. Er verbot es sich weiterzudenken._

_Gemeinsam liefen sie zurück. „Soll ja ein weit verbreitetes Phänomen sein“, brummte Anders neben ihm, als sie von weitem Silje erblickten, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit Andreas vertieft war._

_„Ach, komm. So katastrophal wird’s schon nicht werden“, seufzte Daniel und blieb an einer neongrünen Jacke direkt vor ihm hängen. Domen stiefelte mit einem Ball in der Hand in eine der vielen abgeschiedenen Ecken._

_„Ja, weil es noch viel schlimmer wird. Ehrlich, das ist ne ganz blöde Idee. Die blödeste, die es jemals gegeben hat und jemals geben wird“, führte Anders brummig aus und war so mit seinem eigenen Unglück beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Daniel mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit und seinen Ohren schon längst woanders war._

_„Wir haben das ausdiskutiert“, bemerkte der blonde Norweger abwesend. Wagte einen Blick in die kleine Gasse. Domen spielte Fußball. Allein. Gegen die Wand. Die Hände tief in die Jackentaschen vergraben. Er hatte Goran mit diesem Thiessen sprechen hören. Domen war noch nie so aggressiv gesprungen, wie im Probedurchgang. Goran Janus hätte sich gern nach dem Absprung die Hand vor die Augen gehalten._

_„Du hast das ausdiskutiert“, muffelte Anders neben ihm. „Was erwartet Silje überhaupt? Denn mein mit Rosen und Efeu umrankter Gartenpavillion steht momentan leider nicht zur Verfügung“, fügte der ältere Norweger bissig hinzu._

_„Klingt doch toll“ –_

_„Was? Hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört?“ –_

_„Doch. Gartenpavillion. Ne menge Blumen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Silje sich bis zum Frühjahr gedulden wird, aber das ist doch schon mal ein toller Ansatz“, klopfte Daniel seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Hey, ähm. Ich muss noch was… äh… erledigen.“ Bevor er es sich wieder überlegte. Oder Domen ihn bemerkte. Er musste es einfach wissen. Er musste es hören. Von ihm. „Kannst du meine Ski mitnehmen? Oh- und da fällt mir ein: Vielleicht besser nicht zu viel Blumen. Ich glaube, Silje hält nicht so viel von Vergänglichkeit in Vasen oder hat sie es Tod in Vasen genannt? Naja, sie mag jedenfalls keine Schnittblumen“, drückte er einem überfahren aussehendem Anders seine Skier in die Hand, bevor er sich umwandte und seinen Freund einfach stehenließ._

_Nervös sah er sich um, bevor er in die kleine Gasse glitt. Sein Herz und der Ball schlugen im Gleichklang gegen die Wand. Domen hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, das laute Grölen des Stadions wurde durch den Wind zu ihnen hochgetragen. Übertönte das Knirschen unter Daniels Füßen, das Domen hätte vorwarnen können. „Warum hast du das gemacht?“  
Erschrocken fuhr Domen herum. Wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Der Ball, der soeben gegen die Wand geprallt war, rollte unbeachtet an Daniel vorbei. _

_„Ich- ähm… Chrm. Ich bin so nicht.“ Trotzig starrte Domen zu Daniel auf. Verschränkte die Arme wie ein Kind. Oder hielt er sich selbst fest?_

_„Was bist du nicht?“, bewegungslos starrte der Blonde den Jüngeren an. Fröstelte im Wind._

_„Homophob oder in Silje verknallt“, sprudelte Domen hervor, hielt Daniel mit seinem Blick fest. Forderte ihn heraus, ihm zu widersprechen._

_„Was?“, stieß Daniel verwirrt aus, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was das mit dem Kuss zu tun hatte. Wieso Domen sich so seltsam benommen hatte. Sich an ihn geklammert hatte, als wäre er sein Anker. Er hatte lediglich eine Hoffnung, die er nicht in Worte kleiden wollte, aus Angst, was sie anrichten würde, wenn er zuließ, dass diese Hoffnung für ihn Realität wurde und Domen sie ihm einfach wieder nahm._

_„Ich bin nicht homophob. Das ist es doch, was du mir neulich unterstellt hast. Warum ich angeblich nicht mit dir klarkomme“, setzte er hinzu, während sich in Daniels Kopf langsam ein Puzzle zusammensetzte._

_„Moment mal… Willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass du… Deswegen hast du mich-?!“, zeigte Daniel fassungslos auf irgendetwas hinter sich, weil seine Hände irgendetwas anderes zu tun brauchten, als sich um Domens Hals zu legen._

_„Ich- Ähm…“, nervös richtete Domen seine Mütze. Wagte es kaum, Daniel anzusehen. „Du- Wie sollte ich dich bitte sonst überzeugen?!“, fragte der Slowene starrköpfig und hatte dabei noch den Nerv seiner Stimme einen vorwurfsvollen Klang zu geben. Als wäre Daniel an allem Schuld._

_„Und da hast du gedacht – Wobei. Nein. Denn wenn du gedacht hättest, dann hättest du niemals- Scheiße! Kannst du nicht einmal nachdenken, bevor du handelst?“, fuhr Daniel Domen wütend an. Wütend, weil Domen ihn geküsst hatte, obwohl er es wusste. Wütend, weil Domen ihn gegen seinen Willen hatte hoffen lassen. Wütend, weil er diese Hoffnung nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Wütend, weil er wieder einmal dastand und ihm das alles genommen wurde._

_„Du meinst, so wie du kommunizierst, wenn dich was stört?“, holte Domen aufgewühlt zum Gegenschlag aus und weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war, nicht weiter über das Geschehene nachdenken zu müssen._

_„Darum geht es hier nicht. Du kannst nicht einfach durch die Gegend laufen und-“_

_„Daniel! Hier steckst du also!“, aufgeregt platzte Tom in die kleine Gasse. „Kamil ist gestürzt! Offenbar hat es die Schulter erwischt“, plappert er weiter ohne die Anspannung zwischen Domen und Daniel zu registrieren, die sich hastig ein paar Schritte voneinander entfernt hatten._

_„Was?“ – „Scheiße.“_

_„Ja. Er wird gerade untersucht. Alle sind ganz angespannt“, schnatterte Tom aufgekratzt weiter. „Ich meine, noch mehr als so schon. Alex sucht dich überall. Er hat uns gerade alle noch einmal geimpft, weil der Hang so glatt ist. Oh, und weil wir uns vom Materialcontainer fernhalten sollen. Das Schloss scheint irgendwie kaputt zu sein. Irgendwer ist versehentlich eingesperrt worden.“_

Er flog übers Eck. Dem Hexenkessel entgegen. Schoss voller Vertrauen heraus, als er bemerkte, dass es ihn gegen den Hang drückte. Der Wind ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht und leicht zum Schaukeln brachte. Sachte korrigierte er seinen Kurs mit der Hilfe seiner Arme, damit er nicht vornüber auf den Hang landete. Zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Sich daran zu erinnern, dass er sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen durfte. Dass er seinen Kurs halten musste. Dass er kämpfen musste und nicht einfach aufgeben durfte. 

_„Sie wird dich umbringen. Das weißt du hoffentlich. Und was noch viel Schlimmer ist, mich auch. Auf grausame Art und Weise. Sie wird mich mit dem Steakmesser aufschlitzen, mir die Haut mit dem Fischmesser abziehen und mir anschließend mit den Essstäbchen sämtliche Organe rauspulen. Sie ist anstrengend. Unausstehlich. Dafür bist du mir was schuldig, dass ist dir hoffentlich klar.“ Anders saß im Aufwärmraum der Springer neben Daniel. Bewegte kaum seinen Mund, während er Daniel leise die schrecklichsten Szenarien ausmalte. Takeuchi neben ihnen warf dem Norweger immer wieder beunruhigte Blicke zu. Mit seinem leisen Gemurmel und dem finsteren Blick wirkte er wie jemand, der gerade einen Exorzismus vornahm._

_Finster ignorierte Daniel seinen besten Freund. Ließ ihn reden. Den Kopf voller Domen, den er immer wieder finster von der Seite anlinste. Der Daniel beharrlich ignorierte. Es herrschte Eiszeit. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Raumtemperatur immer noch über zwanzig Grad plus betrug._

_Mürrisch verfolgte Daniel, wie Domen sich erhob, seine Skier von der Wand nahm und nach draußen marschierte und dabei Markus Schiffner die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug, der ihm direkt hatte folgen wollen. Schnaubend wandte Daniel sich ab. Das war einfach typisch Domen, dachte er, als er Anders erstaunten Augen begegnete. „Willst du mir das erklären?“_

_„Schon fertig mit meckern?“, konterte Daniel angefressen. Wusste, dass er seine Wut über seine Enttäuschung bei Anders abließ. Dabei hatte er es doch geahnt. Sich gezügelt. Verboten zu denken. Nur dieses eine dumme Gefühl hatte er nicht abschalten können._

_„Lass uns ein Stück gehen. Das dauert eh noch“, zog Anders Daniel von seinem Sitz hoch, der dem älteren Norweger widerwillig folgte._

_„Ich höre“, forderte er Daniel auf zu erzählen, während sie durch den leegefegten Gang des Restaurants im Schanzenturm liefen._

_„Domen hat mich geküsst, um zu beweisen, dass er keine Probleme mit… meiner Vorliebe für neongrün hat. Ich meine… Was soll das?!“, machte Daniel seinem Ärger Luft, während Anders überrascht seinen Mund aufriss. Und wieder schloss. Sprachlos wieder öffnete._

_„Dich kann man keinen Augenblick unbeaufsichtigt lassen, ohne dass du abgeknutscht wirst“, schüttelte Anders den Kopf._

_Böse blitzte Daniel Anders an, der sich sofort wieder zusammenriss. „Okay, von vorn: Er hat dich geküsst.“_

_„Ja. Im Wald. Vor dem Probedurchgang. Hat er mich umgerannt und war irgendwie… seltsam… und dann hat er mich angesehen… und…“ Daniel schluckte. Allein die Erinnerung brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Ließ ihn nach mehr lechzen. Versetzte ihn einen schmerzhaften Stich, weil er wusste, dass er nicht mehr haben konnte. Ließ seine Wut auf Domen steigen, weil der ihn mit seiner unüberlegten Handlung überhaupt in diese Lage gebracht hatte._

_„-dich geküsst und gesagt: Siehst du? Ich hab kein Problem damit, dich zu küssen, also bin ich auch nicht homophob?!“ –_

_„Nicht ganz. Er ist weggerannt. Nach dem Kuss. Hat mich ohne ein Wort stehen lassen. Nach dem Probedurchgang-“_

_„Da hat er dir dann diese Geschichte aufgetischt? Nachdem er genug Zeit hatte, sich eine Geschichte zurechtzulegen, solltest du ihn noch einmal abpassen?“, fragte Anders.  
„Naja… Ja“, gab Daniel zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. _

_„Und das kaufst du ihm ab?“, zog Anders seine Augenbraue bis kurz unter seinen Haaransatz nach oben._

_„Naja, also- Ich meine, wir reden hier immer noch von Domen. Der ist schon auf ganz andere Ideen gekommen“, stotterte Daniel, während es in seinem Hirn zu rattern begann. Domen war völlig aufgewühlt gewesen, als er ihn umgerannt hatte. Und wieso hatte er ihm nicht gleich erzählt, was er damit bezweckt hatte. Und warum hatte er ihn so richtig geküsst? Und ihm nicht einfach nur einen kurzen flüchtigen Kuss aufgedrückt? Auf die Wange?_

_„Und du scheinst nicht viel heller zu sein, wenn du ihm das abkaufst“, spottete Anders ungläubig._

_„Hey, wir reden hier von derselben Person, die sich am ersten April regelmäßig in irgendwelche Parks setzt und mit Genuss an einer Klobürste, die mit Nutella beschmiert ist, leckt, wenn arglose nichts Böses ahnende Passanten vorbeigehen“, rief Daniel frustriert aus._

_„Das ist…-“ -_

_„Geschmacklos.“_

_„Ich wollte eigentlich ‚ziemlich schlau‘ sagen, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Du darfst jetzt nicht lockerlassen. Ich meine, das ist doch Schwachsinn, den er dir da aufgetischt hat. So wie der momentan durch die Gegend rennt oder sagen wir stolpert, ist der einfach nur komplett überfordert. Du hast gesagt, du hast ihn kalt erwischt beim ersten Mal, als er registriert hat, dass du Gefühle für ihn hast. Vielleicht hat es ihn ja jetzt wieder kalt erwischt, weil die Erkenntnis durch seinen Zementschädel gesickert ist, dass er dich vielleicht doch auch ein bisschen mehr mag?“, schlug Anders vielsagend vor._

_„Ich weiß nicht…“, raufte Daniel sich die Haare, weil alles so verfahren und kompliziert war. Weil er Angst hatte, wieder in dieses Loch zu fallen, wenn er weiter an dem Gedanken festhielt._

_„Und du wirst es nicht erfahren, wenn du ihn jetzt von der Angel lässt. Es kann doch nicht schaden, einfach nochmal nett nachzufragen“, grinste Anders ihn verschmitzt an. „Und sollte er das ernst gemeint haben, kannst du den Dickschädel danach immer noch umbringen.“_

Die grüne Linie tauchte unter ihm auf. Er behielt sein Ziel fest vor Augen. Dachte nicht darüber nach, wieso die Linie so weit oben im Hang auftauchte. Flog hoch über sie hinweg. Dann kam der Boden näher. Er bereitete sich auf die Landung vor. Fokussiert. Ruhig. Daniel breitete die Arme aus, setzte seine Skier in den Schnee, die es ihm beinahe sofort wieder auseinanderzog. Mit aller Kraft, verhinderte er einen Sturz, bekam nur am Rande mit, wie der Kessel lärmte. In seinen Ohren dröhnte. Voller Adrenalin fuhr er den steilen Gegenhang hinauf. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er seine Skier abschnallte. Es erinnerte ihn an Domens Kuss. Das Kribbeln überall, die Glücksgefühle. Der Hauch von Freiheit, so zu sein, wie er wollte. 

Denis, der auf der Matte stand und vorgelegt hatte, drehte sich zu ihm um. Gratulierte zu seinem guten Sprung. Ungläubig starrte Daniel auf die Anzeigetafel. Erster Platz mit einem komfortablen Vorsprung. Im Auslauf nahm er die Glückwünsche und die Anerkennung zu seinem gelungenen Sprung trotz schwieriger Windbedingungen entgegen. 

Schnell zog er sich wärmere Sachen über, sah zur Schanze hinauf ohne wirklich etwas mitzubekommen. Er würde mit Domen reden. Er musste mit ihm reden. Aber diesmal sollte es anders ablaufen. In Ruhe, irgendwo, wo sie nicht gestört werden konnten. Wo Domen keine Gelegenheit finden würde, abzuhauen. Domen hatte panisch auf den Kuss reagiert. Aber er war schon davor aufgewühlt gewesen. Weil er seinen irrsinnigen Plan in die Tat umsetzten wollte? Oder weil er vielleicht doch erkannt hatte, dass…? Daniel wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken zu ende zu denken. 

Heute Abend. Heute Abend im Hotel wollte er Domen abpassen. Bis dahin konnte er sich überlegen, wie er die Sache angehen wollte. Und ganz vielleicht brauchte er bis zu ihrem Gespräch noch ein bisschen Gnadenfrist. Und einen Beruhigungstee seiner Mutter. Denn wenn er nur an das Gespräch dachte, arbeiteten sich komische Gestalten durch seinen Magen, die sich anfühlten nach einem Schwarm Schmetterlinge, in den jemand eine Herde Wildschweine gekreuzt hatte. 

Daniel schulterte seine Tasche. Nickte Anders kurz zu, der soeben aus dem Auslauf kam und einmal mehr seine Skier in die Ecke schmiss. Lief außen herum zum Fahrstuhl, um wieder nach oben ins Springerdorf zu gelangen, wo er seine Skier in der Wachskabine abliefern musste. Schweigend stellte er sich zu den anderen Springern in den Fahrstuhl. Der Fokus lag bereits auf dem zweiten Durchgang. Langsam fuhren sie nach oben. Vorbei am Kessel in dem die Massen mit dem Wind um die Wette tobten. 

Sie erkannten Stefan Kraft am Anzug, als er an ihnen vorbeigeflogen kam und verzogen alle gemeinsam ihr Gesicht, als dieser viel zu zeitig am Boden landete. Dann wandten sie sich wieder ab. Starrten versunken vor sich hin. Warteten geduldig, bis die Fahrstuhltür sich öffnete und sie freigab. 

Mit rumorendem Magen lief Daniel weiter. Näherte sich seinem Mannschaftscontainer, der direkt neben dem der Slowenen stand. Neben Domen. Der vielleicht… Daniel schluckte. Bei San hatte er es zugelassen. Hemmungslos geschwärmt. Gehofft. Und gelitten. 

Aber Domen hatte ihn geküsst. Unbewusst strich Daniel sich über die Lippen. Rang mit sich und seiner Hoffnung, die mit seinem Herzen wild herumgaloppierte. Heute Abend. Ohne Zuschauer. Ohne- 

„GEWONNNEN! Danny, wir haben gewonnen!!!!!“, sprang Robert Daniel von hinten auf dem Rücken. Erschrocken ließ er seine Skier fallen. 

„Was?“ – 

„Gewonnen! Daniel! Also du. Aber ich bin zweiter. Podest. Wir beide. Ich flipp aus!!!!“, strahlte Robert, als könne er es immer noch nicht glauben. „Der Zweite Durchgang wurde abgesagt. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?“ 

„Nein. Ähm, Wow“, stammelte Daniel überrumpelt, als die ersten Springer mit Glückwünschen auf ihn und Robert zukamen und Walter Hofer sich seinen Weg zu ihnen bahnte.   
„Siegerehrung ist in 15 Minuten. Ich muss runter zur Presse. Und ähm- ah, Cene!“, unterbrach der Renndirektor sich selbst, als er den mittleren Prevc-Spross in der Menge entdeckte. „Hast du zufällig deinen Bruder gesehen? Domen?“ 

„Ähm… der packt noch“, antwortete Cene, als er bei ihnen angekommen war. „Glückwunsch ihr beiden.“ 

„Danke“, erwiderte Daniel, fragte sich fieberhaft, aus welchem Grund Walter Hofer unbedingt wissen wollte, wo Domen sich aufhielt. 

„Gut, dann-“, begann der Renndirektor, als eines seiner Walkie Talkies sich rauschend meldete. Daniel hatte Mühe die Stimme zu verstehen, aber es klang dringend. „Bin unterwegs“, antwortete Walter knapp, bevor er Daniel wieder ansah. „Siegerehrung in fünfzehn Minuten. Seht zu, dass ihr Domen bis dahin aufgetrieben habt und pünktlich unten seid“, wandte sich der Renndirektor um. 

„Aber wieso sollen wir ihn denn finden?“, rief Daniel ihm verwirrt nach und auch Cene stand ahnungslos neben ihm. 

„Das gelbe Trikot. Du bist der neue Gesamtweltcupführende. Und wir haben nur eins und das hat nun mal Domen“, erwiderte Walter, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, bevor endgültig in der Menge verschwand, sein Walkie Talkie bereits wieder in den Händen. 

Überrascht starrten Cene und Daniel sich an. „Ähm“, räusperte sich Daniel nervös. „Könntest du vielleicht-?“, wandte er sich bittend an Cene. Heute Abend. Nicht jetzt. Er hatte noch gar keine Strategie. Und überhaupt ging ihm das jetzt zu schnell. 

„Weißt du…“, begann der Slowene langsam, als müsse er jedes Wort genau abwägen. „Goran wird ziemlich ausflippen, wenn wir heute nicht schnellstens hier wegkommen. Und Anže ist mit einstapeln dran… Was nie gut ist, weil die Hälfte immer nicht mehr reinpasst und- Ich meine, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Die anderen sind bestimmt auch schon weg. Du weißt ja, wo wir untergebracht sind…“, klopfte er Daniel auf die Schulter, bevor er sich umdrehte und einfach verschwand. 

Daniel stehenließ, der überhaupt nicht denken konnte. Was war an ‚heute Abend in Ruhe nachdem er über seine Worte hatte nachdenken können‘ bitte so schwer zu verstehen? Hilflos sah er sich um. Fand keinen Ausweg. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Nein, er würde das wie ein Profi regeln. Einfach in die Kabine stapfen. Das Trikot von Domen holen und wieder gehen. Genau. Kein Problem. Einfach rein und schnell wieder raus. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und- 

„Glückwunsch zum Sieg“, liefen Jurij, Jernej und Peter just in diesem Moment vollbepackt an ihm vorbei. Klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Bemerkten nicht, dass sie soeben ohne sich groß anstrengen zu müssen all seine Hoffnungen zunichtemachten. 

Viel zu schnell fand er sich vor dem slowenischen Container wieder. Atmete tief durch, bevor er die Klinke nach unten drückte und einfach eintrat. Rein und wieder raus, rief er sich unkonzentriert in Erinnerung. Die Tür hinter ihm fiel krachend ins Schloss.

„Soll ich dir noch nen Strauß Blumen schicken, auf dem ‚Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich eingesperrt habe‘ steht, damit du endlich Ruhe gibst?“, brummte Domen ihm entgegen ohne aufzusehen. 

„Du hast was?“, stieß Daniel aus dem Konzept gebracht aus und starrte den Slowenen an, der erschrocken herumgefahren war. 

„Nichts“, wandte Domen sich hastig wieder ab. Schweigend verfolgte Daniel jede von Domens Bewegungen. „Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte Domen ohne ihn anzusehen. 

„Ähm…“, begann Daniel unsicher. Gebannt verfolgte er, wie Domen seine Sachen zusammenpackte, Mühe hatte, sie alle in seine Tasche zu stopfen. Und Daniel hatte wirklich vorgehabt, nur nach dem gelben Trikot zu fragen. Wirklich. Doch dann sah er das leichte Zittern in Domens Hand. Er machte ihn nervös, schoss es Daniel überfordert durch den Kopf. „Stimmt das wirklich?“ – 

„Dass ich Cene versehentlich eingesperrt habe?“ – 

„Nein. Der Kuss.“ – 

„Wieso sollte ich dich anlügen?“, fragte Domen hastig, wandte sich wieder von Daniel ab. Seiner Tasche zu. Zog alles wieder heraus, obwohl er sie gerade eingeräumt hatte und begann zu Daniels erstaunen, mit großem Eifer sie zu sortieren. Domen legte sogar seine Handschuhe ordentlich zusammen. 

„Keine Ahnung“, trat Daniel instinktiv näher an Domen heran, dessen Rücken sich versteifte. 

„Es war nur ein Kuss, Daniel“, wiederholte Domen stur und Daniel seufzte leise. Sie drehten sich im Kreis. „Ich bin nicht schwul“, setzte Domen entschlossen hinzu. 

„Das hab ich nicht gefragt“, antwortete Daniel schlicht, weil er sah, wie Domen mit sich kämpfte. Weil diese eine Sache, ihm völlig egal war. Weil er nur hören musste, dass es etwas bedeutet hatte. 

„Was hast du dann gefragt? Was willst du von mir? Ich… kann es nicht ändern, dass ich so bin, wie ich bin. Ich kann die letzten Stunden nicht ungeschehen machen. Genauso wenig wie die letzten Tage. So sehr ich es auch will. Ich hab mich entschuldigt, okay?“, aufgewühlt rannte Domen vor ihm auf und ab. Brachte Abstand zwischen sie. Gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen. „Es war ne dumme Idee. Ich bin siebzehn. Da hat man nicht immer den perfekt durchdachten Masterplan zur Hand.“ 

„Glaub mir, den wirst du auch in fünfzig Jahren noch nicht haben“, antwortete Daniel mit einem Lachen. 

„Tröstlich zu wissen“, erwiderte Domen frustriert. 

„Und ich will auch gar nicht, dass du dich änderst. Oder die Zeit zurückdrehst. Niemals, Butterprinzessin. Nur… lüg mich nicht an“, bat Daniel schlicht. „Nicht bei so was.“ 

Für einen Moment wurde die Stille übermächtig. Unsicher stand Domen da. Versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Etwas zu finden, dass er Daniel sagen konnte, ohne sich selbst zu verraten. „Ich… Ähm…“, setzte Domen völlig benebelt von Daniel an. Völlig unbeholfen stand er vor dem Norweger, der angespannt jedem Laut lauschte, jede Regung von Domen genauestens im Blick hielt, als die Tür von außen aufgerissen wurde. 

„Ich sagte doch, ich hab ihn hier rein gehen sehen!“, schrie Halvor triumphierend nach draußen, bevor er sich an Daniel wandte, der Halvor am liebsten mit Hilfe der Tür zerquetscht hätte. Draußen kam ein abgehetzter Cene zum Vorschein, der Domen einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. 

„Die fangen noch ohne dich an!“, drängte Halvor zur Eile und klopfte mit seinen Händen ungeduldig gegen die Tür. „Hopp hopp!“ 

„Ja, ähm… Ich komme“, erwiderte Daniel hastig, lief kopflos nach draußen. 

„Das Trikot! Ehrlich, was habt ihr hier drin gemacht?“, wollte Halvor ungeduldig wissen und hätte er in diesem Moment nicht auf seine Uhr gesehen, dann hätte er bemerkt, wie die drei Menschen, die ihn umringten, synchron zusammenzuckten und sich verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen.


	29. Domen - Bischofshofen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Repose - Villain  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAkvxBJGoes

Domen war gefangen. _Alles okay bei dir, Junge?_ Gefangen in seinem Tunnel. _Warum hast du das gemacht?_ Mit all den Gesichtern. _Hast du was gespürt?_ Die ihn ansahen. _Lüg mich nicht an._ Unnachgiebig. _Du hast angefangen, zu viel nachzudenken, statt einfach deinem Gefühl zu folgen._ Fragend. _Daniel ist bestimmt ein tolles Versuchskaninchen._ Vorwurfsvoll. _Warum hast du das gemacht?_ Zerrten sie an ihm. _Stimmt das wirklich?_ Schrien ihn an. _Block nicht immer gleich alles ab!_ In seinem Kopf. _Hast du was gespürt?_ In jeder ruhigen Sekunde. _Stimmt das wirklich?_ Verlangten Antworten. _Lüg mich nicht an!_ Wurden mit jedem Moment lauter. _STIMMT DAS WIRKLICH?_ Anklagender. _LÜG MICH NICHT AN!_ Fordernder. _NICHT BEI SO WAS!_

Schwer atmend bewegte Domen seine Beine. Alles in ihm lechzte nach Erholung, nach Ruhe. Er war so lang gerannt, dass seine Lunge begann zu schmerzen. Nach Sauerstoff zu schreien. Fast so laut, wie die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Die sich drehten. Immer schneller. Ihn gegen seinen Willen in ihren Strudel mitrissen. Stur versuchte er sich ihnen zu widersetzen. Starrte die Wand an, während er das Laufband noch eine Stufe höher schaltete. Morgen würde er es bereuen, aber das war ihm egal. Er musste laufen, nachdem er fast drei Stunden im Auto festgesessen hatte. 

Mit seinen verwirrten Gedanken. Mit Cene. Mit Daniel. Ohne Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Der Weg nach Bischofshofen war ihm vorgekommen wie die Ewigkeit aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. Erbarmungslos. Ein Labyrinth bestehend einzig aus Sackgassen. 

_Lüg mich nicht an!_ Daniel stand vor ihm. Sah ihn einfach nur an mit seiner Bitte auf den Lippen, die eigentlich so einfach war. Entschlossen steigerte er sein Tempo. Seine Lungen fingen Feuer. 

Dabei hatte er keine Ahnung! Alle miteinander hatten sie keine Ahnung. Obwohl sie sich so superschlau vorkamen. Peter mit seinen fragenden Blicken, Cene mit seinen superschlauen Sprüchen, Goran mit seinem scheiß verständnisvollem Tonfall und Daniel, der einfach nur vor ihm stand. Mit dieser dämlichen Bitte, die ihn mehr aus dem Konzept brachte, als alles andere. Sie alle hatten keine Ahnung. 

Als ob er die Wahrheit kennen würde! Als ob Daniel ihn kennen würde! Nur weil Domen ihn geküsst hatte! Weil Cene ihn verrückt gemacht hatte. Mit seinem dummen Gequatsche. Weil er immer noch verunsichert von Daniels erstem Kuss war. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Nur so ergab alles einen Sinn. Deswegen fiel er unkontrolliert einen Abgrund hinab, während er brannte. Immer wieder Daniels Lippen auf seinen spürte. 

_Lüg mich nicht an. Nicht bei so was._

Er sollte endlich aufhören! Daniel sollte aufhören, ständig vor ihm aufzutauchen. Ihn dabei einfach nur anzusehen. Unter die Haut zu gehen. Was sollte er dazu denn sagen? Was sollte er machen, wenn Daniel so vor ihm stand? Wütend schlug er auf die Armatur vom Laufband. Plötzlich drosselte sich die Geschwindigkeit des Gerätes und Domen stolperte zuerst nach vorn, bevor er wieder nach hinten gezogen wurde. Die Beine wurden ihm weggezogen, während er sich an die Halterungen klammerte. In einem Akt akrobatischer Höchstleistungen gelang es Domen abzuspringen. 

Geladen starrte er das Laufband an, das unbeeindruckt weiterlief, während Domen vor sich hin keuchte. Wütend schlug er auf den Abschaltknopf. Das half nicht. Er hörte sie immer noch. Er sah sie noch. 

_Lüg mich nicht an. Nicht bei so was._ Bittende grüne Augen einfach überall im Raum. 

„Arrrrrgh!“, schrie er in den Raum hinein auf der Suche nach etwas, dass ihm endlich Ruhe verschaffen würde. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte. Er hatte nicht gelogen. Daran hielt er sich fest. Das war seine Wahrheit. 

Was verlangte Daniel eigentlich? Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben zu einem Mann hingezogen gefühlt. Scheiße, er hatte bis Daniel in sein Leben getreten war, noch nicht mal daran gedacht. Und er wollte jetzt auch nicht daran denken. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob der Kuss ihm gefallen hatte. Nicht darüber nachdenken, ob er mehr wollte. Er hatte einen Plan für sein Leben! 

Und das war nicht seine Schuld, dachte er grimmig, als er nach der Langhantel mit den 50 Kilo griff. Sie runter von dem Ständer hievte und sie auf der Matte absetzte. Sich in Position brachte, obwohl alles in ihm protestierte. Er griff nach dem Stab, zählte langsam bis drei. Schloss seine Augen, öffnete sie sofort wieder, weil der Norweger ihm nicht einmal die Finsternis überließ. Ging in die Knie- 

„Sag mal, bist du irre?!“ Krachend fiel die Tür hinter Domen ins Schloss. 

Erschrocken ließ Domen die Hantel fallen, die bereits ein paar Zentimeter in der Luft schwebte. 

„Du bist hier ganz allein! Was glaubst du, wer dir hilft, wenn du das Gleichgewicht verlierst und stürzt mit dem Ding in der Hand oder gottbewahre auf dem Rücken?“, polterte Peter zornig drauf los, ohne auf eine Antwort seines Bruders zu warten. Den ganzen Tag über hatte Peter schon so ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. Hatte gewusst, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. 

„Ich hätte schon aufgepasst“, stieß Domen schulterzuckend aus. 

„Was ist los mit dir? Du rennst seit Tagen wie ein verdammter Geist durch die Gegend! Und jetzt das? Reiß dich gefälligst mal wieder ein bisschen zusammen!“, blaffte Peter seinen jüngeren Bruder völlig außer sich an. Erschrocken darüber, wie leichtsinnig sich Domen benahm. 

„Ich soll mich zusammenreißen? Und was ist mit dir? Ich stehe hier nicht und schreie rum wie ein Irrer“, zischte Domen wütend zurück. Beinahe erleichtert, weil Peter es ihm so leicht machte. 

„Dann schalt gefälligst dein Hirn wieder ein! Fang an, nachzudenken!“, tobte Peter, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die es gewagt hatte, sich aus seiner perfekt sitzenden Frisur zu lösen. „Lass dich nicht immer von deinem Temperament leiten! Herrgott, wir haben alle Probleme, Domen, aber deswegen muss man sich nicht so gehen lassen und von einer Scheiße in die nächste reiten!“ 

Hör auf deine Gefühle. Lass dich nicht von ihnen leiten. Denk über deine Handlungen nach. Renn nicht immer mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Widersprich nicht ständig. Sag gefälligst, wenn dich was stört. Block nicht immer alles gleich ab.

„Selbst Goran ist angefressen. Dabei wäre es wichtig, dass wir uns jetzt zusammenreißen. Du weißt, was die Presse schreibt! Die haben uns zu Suppenhühnern degradiert. Erste Stimmen fordern Gorans Rücktritt! Du lässt dich viel zu stark ablenken! Seit du mit Daniel befreundet bist, ist das so!“, anklagend sah Peter ihn an. Verschränkte die Arme, wartete auf eine Antwort seines jüngeren Bruders. 

Domen ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Zar Peter der Große stand einmal mehr vor ihm, hatte an allem etwas auszusetzen. Der perfekte Peter, sein Bruder, der alles besser wusste. Der nie Schuld war, weil er sich ja ach so perfekt benahm. Der sein Leben im Griff hatte. Dem niemals etwas entgleiten würde. 

„Ständig kommst du zu spät. Nimmst Goran nicht ernst. Bist mit deinen Gedanken abwesend. Das geht so nicht! Und jetzt dieser Scheiß hier!“, zeigte Peter auf die Langhantel hinter Domen. „Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?“ 

„Keine Ahnung! Aber ich bin mir sicher, du weißt sowieso viel besser, was los ist, genau wie jeder andere hier auch. Also: Schieß los! Was ist los mit mir? Was soll ich deiner erlesenen Meinung nach tun?“, forderte Domen seinen Bruder gehässig auf, weil alles an ihm zerrte. Geladen, ließ er seinen Bruder gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Ich bin nicht so wie du, Peter! Ich kann nunmal nicht alle nett anlächeln und so tun, als wäre alles okay, wenn es das nicht ist! Ich will-“

„Ah, wusste ichs doch, dass das nur eure liebreizenden Stimmen sein können“, fiel die Tür ein weiteres Mal ins Schloss und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Prevc-Brüder auf sich. „Soll ich noch nen Lautsprecher vorbeibringen oder meint ihr, dass die im obersten Stock euch auch so verstehen?“

„Halt dich da raus!“, tönte es unisono von den beiden Streithähnen im Raum. 

„Wenigstens seid ihr euch bei irgendwas einig“, bemerkte Cene trocken und lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür. „Also: Kann mir mal jemand erklären, wieso ihr euch schon wieder anfaucht?“ 

„Domen benimmt sich merkwürdig. Das hast du mir gegenüber selbst zugegeben“, wandte Peter sich aufgebracht an Cene, der wiederrum entschuldigend zu Domen sah. „Er wollte allein mit der verdammten Langhantel trainieren! Was, wenn er die Kontrolle damit verliert? Sieh ihn dir doch nur mal an! Völlig fertig!“

„Ich bin nicht fertig!“, protestierte Domen vehement und fühlte sich dabei zusehends in die Ecke gedrängt. 

„Du kannst ihn nicht zwingen, zu reden, Peter. Ich- Gib ihm doch einfach etwas Zeit und-“ – 

„Toll! Das heißt, du stellst dich auf seine Seite? Lässt ihn einfach machen?“, fragte Peter ungläubig. 

„Ich stehe auf gar keiner Seite“, wies Cene Peter nachdrücklich zurück. „Es ist nur… Wir machen alle unsere eigenen Fehler. Das kannst du nicht verhindern, Peter“, führte er so diplomatisch wie nur irgend möglich aus. 

„Aber… auf der Rückfahrt heute hat er kaum gesprochen! Und die vielen Extraeinheiten kann ich schon gar nicht mehr alle aufzählen“, ließ Peter nicht locker, bevor er sich wieder direkt an Domen wandte, der stumm danebengestanden hatte. „Seit du mit Daniel befreundet bist, läuft bei dir irgendwas schief. Das ist doch nicht normal! Ich habe lediglich meiner Sorge Ausdruck verliehen-“ – 

„Deiner Sorge Ausdruck verliehen?“, platzte Domen dazwischen, versuchte den Hauch Panik in seiner Stimme mit Empörung zu kaschieren. „Du meinst, du hast an mir rumgemeckert, so wie du das immer tust. So wie du das mit jedem potenziellen Störfaktor in deinem Leben tust, der negative Aufmerksamkeit auf dich und deine glänzende Rüstung lenken könnte. Der beweisen könnte, dass der perfekte Peter eben eines nicht ist: nämlich perfekt“, fuhr Domen kalt fort, während Peter mit jedem Wort fahler im Gesicht wurde. „Sieh es ein: die Zeiten von Peter dem Großen sind vorbei. Deine Sprünge laufen nicht mehr. Goran tappt im Dunkeln. Der Vorzeigespringer des slowenischen Teams hat macken. Funktioniert nicht mehr richtig. Du wirst sie nicht ewig mit deinem Ehrgeiz und Gehorsam ködern können. Irgendwann gibt auch Goran-“

„Domen!“, zischte Cene entsetzt, während Peter seinen jüngsten Bruder aschfahl im Gesicht ansah: „Du kannst mich mal“, drängelte Peter sich an seinem jüngeren Bruder vorbei. 

Das Knallen der Tür schallte durch den Raum. 

„Bist du jetzt glücklich?“ - 

„Ich habe lediglich gesagt was nötig war“, verteidigte Domen sich störrig, während er sich sein Handtuch schnappte und in die Umkleidekabine verschwand. Warum konnten sie ihn auch nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? 

„Du meinst, um von deinen eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten abzulenken. Es ist nicht Peters Schuld, dass du mit dir nicht klarkommst! Im Endeffekt bist du nicht besser als er!“, lief Cene ihm hinterher. Stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm. 

„Mir geht’s prima, danke der Nachfrage“, zischte Domen unwirsch, riss sich die verschwitzten Sachen vom Leib. Drängelte sich an Cene vorbei zu den Duschen. 

„Jetzt sei doch einfach mal ehrlich. Peter hatte Recht: Du hast dich den ganzen Nachmittag über seltsam verhalten. Seit du Daniel dein Trikot gegeben hast. Was ist da passiert, Domen?“, überging Cene Domens Kommentar. Klang dabei weder wütend noch anklagend. Domen wünschte sich, Cene hätte ihn angeschrien. 

„Nichts! Und können wir bitte aufhören von Daniel zu reden? Der tut hier nämlich nichts zur Sache. Wir waren bei Peter!“, beharrte Domen störrisch, weil er nicht wieder über Daniel nachdenken wollte. Weil Peter die perfekte Ablenkung war. Weil alles den Bach runterlief. 

„Sag mal, glaubst du dir den Mist eigentlich selbst, den du da von dir gibst? Du warst erstarrt. Du hast völlig schockiert Daniel nachgesehen, als der zur Siegerehrung geeilt ist. Du hast dagestanden, als hättest du deinen schlimmsten Albtraum gesehen… als wärst du gerade aus einem Krieg wiedergekommen“, versuchte Cene Worte zu finden, die zu Domen durchdringen konnten, während der den Duschvorhang vorzog und das Wasser anstellte. 

Wenn er nur wirklich schon wiedergekommen wäre… „Ich hab einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich das Trikot abgeben muss“, rief Domen über das Wasserrauschen hinweg. 

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du nicht ewig davonrennen kannst, oder? Achja, und wegsperren wird auf Dauer auch schwerer. Irgendwie finden Wahrheiten immer wieder einen Weg raus. Und irgendwann gehen auch dir die Ausreden aus“, drang die düstere Stimme von Cene zu ihm in die Kabine, bevor er das Zuklappen einer Tür hörte und Stille sich über den Raum legte. 

Domen war wieder allein. Allein mit sich selbst. Und den Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die lauter denn je waren. Er beeilte sich mit dem Duschen. Drehte das Wasser ab. Griff nach seinem Handtuch. Trat in die Kühle des Raumes. Eilte in den Nebenraum mit seinen Sachen. Wollte sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und laufen. Vergessen. 

„Du bist ein Feigling!“ 

Erschrocken drehte Domen sich um, blickte in das gelangweilte Gesicht seines Bruders. „Ein elender Angsthase.“ 

„Ich bin kein Feigling“, knurrte Domen. Warum war Cene nicht einfach verschwunden? Warum konnten nicht einfach alle verschwinden? Sie mussten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Wieder zu Verstand kommen lassen.

„Beweis es“, forderte Cene seinen Bruder auf. „Hör auf, dir irgendwelche Ausreden zurechtzulegen. Sei ein scheiß Mann und finde endlich heraus, was das mit dir und Daniel ist.“ 

„Ich-… das brauche ich nic-“ – 

„Sieh an, also doch ein kleines Angsthäschen? Das lieber wegläuft, statt zu kämpfen?“, betrachtete Cene desinteressiert seine Fingernägel. „Angsthase. Hasenpfötchen. Waschlappen. Warm-“ 

Domen platzte der Kragen. „Was soll ich denn machen!? Kannst du mir das sagen? Ich- Das geht nicht! Ich habe keine Antworten!“ – 

„Dann hol dir gefälligst welche, statt einfach nur dazustehen und mit den Schultern zu zucken. Sprich mit Daniel, mit irgendeiner Seelsorge, fang meinetwegen an zu meditieren und geh in dich. Alles wäre besser, als das was du jetzt tust“, verlangte Cene mit seiner Geduld am Ende. „Alles ist besser, als weiterhin den Angsthasen in deinem eigenen Leben zu geben und alles andere zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten. Hör auf, dich selbst zu belügen!“ 

Lüg mich nicht an. Nicht bei so was. 

Gehetzt starrte er Cene an, der neben seinem persönlichen Geister-Daniel stand. Der Geister-Daniel, der genau wie der echte, nichts getan hatte. Der ihn in all seinem Chaos dazu gebracht hatte, zu erstarren. Ihm sämtliche Argumente genommen und Panik gegeben hatte. Panik, weil er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. „Scheiße.“ 

Cene hatte Recht. 

„Kannst du die für mich mitnehmen? Sehr nett von dir!“, drückte Domen Cene seine Sporttasche in die Hand. Verließ fluchtartig den Raum, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen würde. Nur dieses Mal, würde es nach seinen Regeln laufen. 

„Hey! Aber… wo willst du denn jetzt hin?“, sah Cene seinem Bruder verwirrt hinterher. 

„Abwarten und Tee trinken“, rief Domen nach hinten, während er zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppen hoch stürzte. Erst als er im Foyer des Hotels stand, bremste er sein Tempo. Fuhr sich unsicher durch die Haare und überprüfte, ob sein T-Shirt saß. Dann suchte er sich einen Platz auf dem er die gesamte Lobby des Hotels gut überblicken konnte und bestellte sich einen Früchtetee mit Honig bei der Bedienung, die ihm nur wenige Minuten später ein Tablett vor die Nase stellte. 

Nervös versenkte Domen seinen Teebeutel in dem Glas mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Er hatte eine Theorie. Die einzige, die Stimmen konnte. Er musste sie nur beweisen. Konzentriert beugte er sich vor, nahm sich eine dieser kleinen abgepackten Portionen Honig aus einem Schälchen, dass die junge Frau neben ihm abgestellt hatte. Zog vorsichtig das Plastik ab und ließ den Honig langsam in seinen Tee fließen. 

Es war beruhigend. Beruhigend zu sehen, dass es wenigstens noch etwas gab, dass seinen Erwartungen nach funktionierte. Auch wenn es nur der Honig war, der der Schwerkraft folgte und sich in seinem Tee auflöste. Diesen süßlichen Geschmack hinterließ, den er so mochte. 

Es erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, als sie noch klein gewesen waren. Wenn ihre Mutter ihnen heißen Tee mit Honig brachte, weil sie vom stundenlangen Spielen an der Schanze zu Eiszapfen mutiert waren. Dann hatten sie sich vor den Kamin gesetzt, mit dem Tee in der Hand. Oft hatte ihre Mutter ihnen vorgelesen und es war alles so einfach gewesen. Sie hatten auf dem Boden gelegen und sich in fremde Welten entführen lassen. 

Damals hatte es für ihn gar nicht abenteuerlich genug sein können.

Noch immer verkrampft, lehnte er sich nach hinten, kuschelte sich ein bisschen tiefer in die Kissen, die auf der kleinen Eckbank lagen. Versuchte sich dieses Gefühl der heilen Welt zurückzuholen. Sich für einen Moment daran zu klammern. Domen pustete auf seinen Tee, bevor er vorsichtig einen Schluck des heißen Getränks nahm. Die Wärme genoss, die durch seine Kehle in seinen aufgewühlten Bauch floss. 

Er zog seine Beine hoch, nah an seine Brust, rutschte ein Stück tiefer, sodass er einen guten Blick hatte. Das war wichtig. Er durfte ihn nicht verpassen, den Moment. Musste darauf vorbereitet sein. Dann würde er sehen, was passierte, dachte Domen und konnte das nervöse Kribbeln in seinem Magen nur mit Hilfe eines weiteren Schlucks heißen Tees mühsam wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. 

Domen warf einen Blick auf die große alte Standuhr, die neben der Rezeption stand. Sie waren vor über zwei Stunden in Bischofshofen angekommen. Zwei Stunden war eine verdammt lange Zeit. Eigentlich konnte es nicht mehr lang dauern. Konzentriert richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Glastür. Rührte in seinem Teeglas. Starrte geradeaus. Bereitete sich auf den Moment vor, den er ganz unvoreingenommen erleben wollte. Das war wichtig. Sonst würde es nicht funktionieren. Nichts beweisen. Keine Antworten für niemanden liefern. 

_Lüg mich nicht an. Nicht bei so was._

Hatte er gelogen? Wo er doch selbst an seine Worte glaubte? Geglaubt hatte. Bis zu diesem Moment. _Butterprinzessin._ Der ihn wieder ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Der ihn immer ins Wanken brachte. Weil er an den Kuss denken musste. Daniels Kuss. Seinen Kuss. Die nicht in sein Weltbild passten. 

Daniel hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen. Dreimal. Doch dieses Mal war er vorbereitet. Das war er Daniel schuldig. Sich selbst schuldig. Er war kein Feigling. 

Dieses Mal würde es keine überraschenden Liebesgeständnisse geben, keinen Cene, der ihn an diesen Kuss denken lassen würde, der ihn immer noch völlig durcheinanderbrachte. So sehr verunsicherte, dass er selbst nicht mehr wusste, was falsch und richtig war. Keinen Daniel, der in dieses Chaos platzen würde und als Versuchskaninchen herhalten musste. Als Experiment diente, dass von Anfang an verfälscht gewesen war. Nie hatte er einen klaren Kopf besessen, um über das, was da in ihm vonstatten ging, nachzudenken. Da war immer nur diese Wand heruntergeklappt, dieses Verlangen zu laufen. 

Heute Abend würde es nur ihn und seinen kühlen leeren Kopf geben. Ohne Wand. Festgenagelt auf dieser Bank. Und den Beweis, dass er nicht gelogen hatte. Naja, zumindest nicht ganz. Der Kuss war eben das Ergebnis einer Reihe unglücklicher Entwicklungen. Seiner eigenen Unzulänglichkeit geschuldet, weil er nicht darüber hinwegkam, von einem Mann geküsst worden zu sein. Weil die Vorstellung bei ihm Unbehagen auslöste. Weil er seine aufgebrachten Gefühle nicht zuordnen konnte, geschweige denn bändigen. Weil man ihm eingeredet hatte, dass er verliebt sei, obwohl er es doch eigentlich besser wusste. 

Deswegen saß er jetzt hier. Damit Cene ihn endlich in Ruhe ließ. Damit er Daniel die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Er wollte Daniel nicht anlügen. Nicht, wenn dieser ihn so ansah. Wenn er solche Sachen sagte. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch gar nicht gelogen. Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt. Oder irgendwas dazwischen. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Aber Daniel verdiente mehr als das. Er war es ihm schuldig. Nach all dem war er ihm diese eine ehrliche Antwort schuldig. 

Der Glockenschlag der Uhr brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Er zog das Tablett mit seinem Tee noch ein Stück näher zur Eckbank heran, damit er noch ein Stück tiefer zwischen die Kissen rutschen konnte, ohne sich jedes Mal verrenken zu müssen, wenn er nach dem kochend heißen Glas griff. Dann sah er wieder nach draußen. Zwang sich, die Lichter am Weihnachtsbaum direkt vor der Tür zu zählen. Sich im wilden Tanz der Schneeflocken zu versenken, der im Schein der Straßenlaternen wie ein Märchen aussah. Versuchte, einfach loszulassen. Seine Gedanken abzuschalten. Sich einfach auf seine Umgebung zu fixieren. Nicht wieder durchzudrehen, damit er dieses eine Mal wirklich unvoreingenommen an die ganze Sache herangehen konnte. 

Schwarze Gestalten drängten sich zwischen die malerisch aussehenden Flocken, versperrten Domen die Sicht auf den Weihnachtsbaum. Verschlugen ihm den Atem. Brachten seine Nerven zum Flattern. Die Glastür wurde von außen aufgestoßen und das norwegische Team ergoss sich in die Eingangshalle des Foyers, dass sie in kürzester Zeit im Gepäckchaos versinken ließen. Immer wieder öffnete und schloss sich die Tür. Und jedes Mal wieder erhöhte und senkte sich Domens Puls wieder. 

Alles Mögliche fand den Weg durch diese verdammte Tür vor ihm, nur Daniel war nirgendswo zu sehen. Aber er musste noch kommen. Jetzt saß er hier. Alles nur wegen Daniel. Er war kein Feigling. Er musste nur die Nerven behalten. Das war nur Daniel. Musste ihn einfach aus seinem tiefenentspannten Zustand heraus ansehen und dann würde er es schon wissen. Dann war er eben homophob. Kein Mensch war perfekt. 

Die Zeit verging. Der Flur leerte sich wieder. Domens Anspannung steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Warum musste Daniel ausgerechnet heute später kommen?! Warum hatte Daniel sich ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht? Eine Kerze. Zwei Kerzen, drei Kerzen, vier Kerzen. Tausende Schneeflocken. Ein Auto mit hellen Scheinwerfern. 

Zwei Autotüren, die auf- und wiederzugemacht wurden. Koffer, die den schneebedeckten Boden berührten. Zwei Gestalten, einer mit und einer ohne Kapuze. Ein Kofferraum, der sich wieder schloss. Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten. Sein Puls, der in die Höhe schoss. Eine Hand, die sich auf den Türgriff legte. Herzschläge, die die gesamte Lobby durchdrangen. Ein Lachen, das sich in den Raum schob. Ein Herzschlag der Aussetzte. Anders, der den Raum betrat. Domens Blick, der automatisch an Daniel kleben blieb. Der den zweiten Koffer ins Foyer schob. Domens Atem, der stockte. Daniel, der den Raum betrat, sich Schnee aus den Haaren schüttelte. Tausend Schmetterlinge, die davon flogen. Blicke, die sehnsüchtig ineinander hängenblieben. Gefühle, die mitten ins Herz trafen. Eine verhängnisvolle Erkenntnis, die Domen mitten ins Gesicht schlug. 

„Scheiße!“ 

Panisch sprang Domen auf, riss dabei das Tablett auf dem Tisch mit sich. Versuchte hektisch zu retten, was zu noch zu retten ging. Verlor, als das Glas zu Boden fiel und in tausend Scherben zerbrach, begleitet vom metallischen Gepolter des Tabletts auf dem Fliesenboden. Ein einziger Blick. Aufgewühlt kniete Domen auf dem Boden. Sammelte fahrig die Scherben auf dem Boden wieder ein. 

Warum? 

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich hab das nicht gewollt. Ich- das war ein versehen“, brabbelte er den Schuhen zu, die sich ihm näherten ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, weil sie das einzige war, was ihn davon abhielt, nicht komplett auszuflippen, als eine Hand seine packte. Ihn zwang, für einen Moment innezuhalten. 

„Hör auf!“ Daniel hockte neben ihm. Selbstlos. War ihm mal wieder trotz allem zu Hilfe geeilt. Gänsehaut überzog seinen Arm. 

Alles was er tun konnte, war Daniel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anzustarren. In seine besorgten tiefgrünen Augen zu starren, die sich kurz von ihm abwandten, um Anders zu bitten Besen und Schaufel zu holen. Augen, die ihm den Verstand nahmen, als sie sich wieder zu ihm wandten. Ihn daran erinnerten, dass Daniel ihn nur um diese eine Sache gebeten hatte und er selbst das nicht hinbekommen hatte. Und trotzdem war Daniel jetzt gerade einfach nur Daniel. Hier an seiner Seite. Als wäre nie etwas passiert. 

Überfordert sprang Domen auf. Hielt es einfach nicht aus und lief nach draußen in die Kälte, weil seine Kehle sich langsam zuschnürte und er nicht mehr atmen konnte. Weil ihm klarwurde, was er getan hatte. Lief durch die still tanzenden Flocken, die so lebendig und gleichzeitig hypnotisch waren. Blindlings stürzte Domen über den Parkplatz, als er die Schritte hinter sich hörte, die nur zu einer einzigen Person gehören konnten. 

Verzweifelt drehte er sich um. „Warum hast du das gemacht?!“, lief er Daniel aufgebracht entgegen, der überrascht stehenblieb. „Warum kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?“ 

„Was?“ – 

„Du kannst nicht einfach solche Sachen sagen und dabei keine Ahnung haben, was du mit mir machst!“ – 

„Aber-“

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich änderst? Weißt du überhaupt, was du da sagst? Wieso solltest du das wollen? Nachdem ich dich in Garmisch stehen gelassen hab? Nach allem, was ich gestern zu dir gesagt hab? Nach allem, was ich heute getan hab? Und dann stehst du da, vor mir… und … und sagst solche Sachen?!“, platze Domens Gedankenchaos wild aus ihm heraus. 

Überfordert fuhr Daniel sich durch die Haare. „Butterprinzessin-“ – 

„Nein! Es hat sich ausgebutterprinzessind! Ich hab das nicht gewollt! Ich will das nicht. Ich bin so nicht, verstehst du, Daniel? Ich bin nicht schwul.“ – 

„Okay.“ Resigniert ließ Daniel seine Schultern hängen. Starrte Domen traurig an, während sich dicke Schneeflocken in seinen Wimpern verfingen. 

„Verdammt! Nein!“, fegte Domen frustriert Schnee mit den Füßen beiseite. „Es ist eben nicht okay, Lahmarsch. Ich bin nicht schwul. Trotzdem kann ich nicht aufhören, an diesen Kuss zu denken, weil er mir nicht egal ist. Weil du mir nicht egal bist. Ich bin nicht schwul, Daniel. Kann ich gar nicht sein, aber du bist mir auch nicht egal. Ich- Scheiße, wie kann irgendetwas davon bitte okay sein? Wie, Daniel?“ 

„Ich… Ich bin dir nicht egal?“ Zaghaft hob Daniel seine Hand. Legte sie auf die Wange des jungen Slowenen, der kurz die Augen schloss, als warme Haut seine berührte. 

„Ist das alles, was du zu dem ganzen Scheiß zu sagen hast? Ehrlich? Hast du überhaupt ein zehntel von dem gehört, was ich dir gesagt habe?“, fragte Domen ungläubig. Wusste nicht, ob er rennen oder bleiben sollte. Wie das jemals funktionieren konnte. Was genau an all dem auch nur irgendwie Sinn ergab. Wie er jemals wieder ruhig atmen können sollte. 

„Ich hab alles gehört. Jedes einzelne Wort“, lächelte Daniel ihn glückselig an. Zog Domen durch das Meer aus weißen Funkelsternen näher zu sich heran. 

„Ich bin eine Katastrophe, Lahmarsch“, versuchte Domen Daniel klarzumachen, verlor sich dabei immer mehr in Daniels Bann. „Eine absolut nicht zu stoppende anstrengende unberechenbare Katastrophe“, setzte Domen schwach hinzu, während er seine Arme um Daniel Hals schlang. 

„Ich weiß“, unbeeindruckt zuckte Daniel mit den Schultern. 

„Warum grinst du dann?“ – 

„Weil du etwas vergessen hast.“ - 

„Das da wäre?“ - 

„Deinen unwiderstehlichen Charme und deine absolut unglaubliche Bescheidenheit. Damit verzauberst du einfach jeden, Butterprinzessin“, antwortete Daniel schlicht, bevor er Domen im gedämpften Schein der Laterne im weißen Flockenmeer küsste.


	30. Daniel - Bischofshofen - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace Vanderwaal - Dancing in the moonlight  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8120Fdp070

Die Sonne schien durch die hohen Fenster der Turnhalle herein. Es waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Tag, die tausende kleine vorwitzige Staubpartikel durch die Luft wirbelten. Sie dabei munter zum tanzen und leuchten brachten. Verträumt saß Daniel auf der Bank und folgte dem Schauspiel. Ein verklärtes Grinsen im Gesicht. 

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er sah die Schneeflocken vor sich, die um sie herum gewirbelt waren, als sie sich geküsst hatten. Als sie einfach nur dagestanden und sich umarmt hatten, weil Domen in seiner dünnen Joggingjacke kalt gewesen war, er aber sich nicht hatte vom Fleck rühren wollen. Ihm war jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren gegangen und es war ihm noch nie so egal gewesen. Daniel hätte auch heute noch dort auf diesem Parkplatz gestanden, wenn Domen es so gewollt hätte. 

Heftiges Getrampel riss Daniel aus seinen Tagträumen und er beeilte sich damit, seine Turnschuhe zuzubinden. Sie hatten heute Morgen eine kurze Trainingseinheit, bevor sie später an die Schanze fahren würden. 

„Jetzt gib schon ab, Halvor!“, schrie Tom empört hinter dem jungen Norweger her, der sich einen Weg zum Basketballkorb auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes versuchte, allein freizukämpfen. Dabei hatte er es mit Anders als Deckung zu tun, der ihm immer näher auf die Pelle rückte. Robert stand, wartend darauf, dass Anders Erfolg haben würde, bereits am Korb auf der anderen Seite. 

„Du kannst es auf die leichte oder die harte Tour haben“, verkündete Anders, der Halvors Weg verstellte und immer wieder versuchte, ihm den Ball aus den Fingern zu schlagen.   
So führten sie ein kleines Tänzchen auf. Zwei Schritte nach links, dann wieder nach rechts. Ein paar Schritte nach vorn, gefolgt vom Versuch Halvors einen Bogen zu schlagen und Anders zu umlaufen. Entschlossen standen sie sich gegenüber, keiner von beiden bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben. 

„Was meinst du, Robert? Walzer oder doch eher ein schneller Foxtrott?“, rätselte Tom und legte den Kopf schief. 

„Auf jeden Fall talentfrei“, bemerkte der angesprochene, als Halvor beinahe über seine eignen Füße gestolpert wäre und nun den Ball fest mit seinem Körper umklammert hielt.   
„Mein Schaatzzzzz“, lispelte Halvor und sah sich nach allen Seiten um, bis er endlich Tom entdeckte und zum Werfen ausholen wollte. 

Daniel, der die Szene stumm verfolgt hatte, war beschwingt von seinem Zuschauerplatz aufgestanden und hatte sich an Halvor angeschlichen. Grinsend gab er Anders zu verstehen, die Klappe zu halten und gerade als Halvor werfen wollte, schlug Daniel dem jungen Norweger den Ball von hinten aus den Händen und spielte ihn direkt zu Anders.

„Hey! Betrug! Das ist Beschiss! Ich fordere- Disqualifikation! Wo ist der Schiri? Rote Karte! Strafminuten!“, schrie Halvor empört den beiden Norwegern nach, bevor er sich selbst in Bewegung setzte, um den Ball nach seinem Schreck zurückzuerobern. 

Konzentriert widmete sich das norwegische Team dem Basketballspiel. Daniel bekam den Ball wieder von Robert zugespielt und bahnte sich fast schon schwebend seinen Weg vorbei an Tom und Halvor. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Anders auf seiner rechten Seite herbeieilen, links stand Robert. Daniel täuschte kurz nach links an, schoss dann den Ball zu Anders, der ihn direkt vorm Korb wieder zu Daniel an die 3-Punkte-Linie warf und den Treffer sicher versenkte. „Jaaa“, stieß Daniel selbstzufrieden aus und klatschte sich mit Anders und Robert ab. 

„Klasse Wurf“, applaudierte Robert, während Daniel sich verbeugte. 

„Danke! Autogramme gibt‘ s später“, verkündete der blonde Norweger frech. 

„Für was? Fürs Bescheißen?“, grummelte Halvor und dribbelte mit dem Ball herum, den er vom Boden aufgelesen hatte. 

„Gib’s auf Halvor! So wie es aussieht ist der King zurück. Da hast du keine Chance!“, bemerkte Andreas, als er aus der Umkleide auf sie zugelaufen kam. 

„Naja, wurde ja auch mal Zeit“, murmelte Anders von der anderen Seite und kassierte einen Klaps auf die Schulter. 

„Naja, also meinetwegen hätte er sich ruhig noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit lassen können. Irgendwie war es gar nicht so schlecht der beste am Ball zu sein“, gab Halvor unumwunden zu, während er den Korb fixierte. 

„Tja, da siehst du mal, was die Gunst eines Waldmädchens so ausmachen kann“, bemerkte Tom altklug und sah Daniel mit wissendem Blick an, dem sofort sämtliche Farbe ins Gesicht schoss. 

„Jetzt hört schon auf zu übertreiben. Hatte halt ein kleines Formtief“, versuchte Daniel hastig abzuwiegeln, obwohl sich das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht hartnäckig hielt. Seit gestern Abend konnte er das einfach nicht abstellen. 

„Pfff, klar! Wegen des Formtiefs hast du auch die Hälfte der Jahrhundertparty gestern verpasst.“ – 

„Und trägst jetzt dieses süffisante Grinsen im Gesicht.“ – 

„Und wenn du gehst, dann sieht es so aus, als würdest du anmutig auf Wolken vor dich hin tänzeln“, hob Tom säuselnd seine Arme in die Luft und ahmte linkisch die Bewegungen einer Ballerina nach. 

„Von wegen!“, lachend klaute Daniel Halvor einmal mehr den Ball und schoss Tom ab, als dieser gar nicht mehr damit aufhörte Pirouetten vor ihm zu drehen.   
„Kunstbanause“, schnaubte Tom und rieb sich über die Schulter. 

„Von wegen Kunst! Es ist ein Akt der Gnade, ein leidendes Tier zu erlösen“, konterte Daniel munter weiter und fühlte sich dabei so unbeschwert wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr.   
„Okay, aber jetzt mal Spaß beiseite: Was ist jetzt mit deinem Waldmädchen? Wir haben doch Recht, oder?“, fragte Tom neugierig. 

„Ähm…“, bedröppelt starrte Daniel in die äußerst interessiert wirkenden Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Naja, ich meine… Ähm…“, grinsend biss Daniel sich auf die Lippe. Musste sich daran erinnern, möglichst ernst zu schauen. „Also… Wie kommt ihr nur immer auf das Waldmädchen?“ – 

„Welchen Teil genau hattest du jetzt gerade nicht mitbekommen?“, entgegnete Robert und zupfte an den Enden seines Bartes herum. 

„Ich ähm…“, verlegen lächelnd sah Daniel in die Runde. Er wusste es ja selbst: Er hatte sich seit gestern nicht unbedingt unauffällig verhalten. Heute Morgen hatte er sich sogar vor sich hin summend am Buffet erwischt! Alles war seit gestern anders. Bunter, lauter, fröhlicher. Tom hatte mit seinen verdammten Wolken gar nicht so unrecht gehabt. Und egal, wie sehr Daniel sich auch bemühte, er schaffte es einfach nicht, am Boden zu bleiben. Das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu wischen und wieder normal zu werden. „Also… vielleicht…“, stotterte der blonde Norweger weiter. Betrachtete die erwartungsvollen Gesichter um ihn herum. Gesichter, die mitbekommen hatten, dass es ihm schlecht gegangen war in der letzten Zeit. Gesichter, die immer versucht hatten, ihn aufzumuntern. Genaugenommen hatte er die besten Freunde der Welt. „Ich- Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt?“, presste Daniel schließlich unsicher hervor. Weil er wusste, dass sie ihm sein Schmierentheater nicht abnahmen. Weil er es leid war, sie weiter anzulügen. Weil es vielleicht das einzige war, dass der Wahrheit ziemlich nahekam.

„Whohooo“, stieß Robert vielsagend aus, während Toms und Halvors Pfiffe durch die Halle schallten. 

„Und wann lernen wir deine auserwählte endlich mal kennen?“, wollte Andreas mit echtem Interesse wissen. Jeder einzelne von diesen Chaoten freute sich für ihn. Und er wusste, dass diese Frage früher oder später sowieso gekommen wäre. Und vielleicht würde er sie irgendwann sogar einmal ehrlich beantworten können. 

„Ich- Also das ist alles noch… ähm… neu und frisch und… Vielleicht später einmal.“ Später einmal, wenn ich mir halbwegs sicher bin, dass ihr es gut aufnehmt. Und dass Domen es gut aufgenommen hat, schoss es Daniel durch den Kopf. 

Unzufrieden verzog Tom seine Mundwinkel. „Keine Ahnung, warum ihr da so eine Wissenschaft draus machen müsst, aber gut. Wir gewähren dir Gnadenfrist, Tande. Aber nicht für die Ewigkeit.“ 

„Ja, irgendwann musst du sie uns vorstellen und dann-“ – 

„Können wir auch endlich damit beginnen, wofür wir hergekommen sind“, platzten Alex, Magnus und Clas in die Halle. „Nämlich um zu trainieren. Skispringen. Und nicht: Kaffeeklatsch für Fortgeschrittene.“ 

Beinahe sofort stoben sie auseinander. Robert und Tom fuhren mit einigen Dehnungsübungen fort. Andreas und Halvor nahmen Magnus in Beschlag, um mit ihm Imitationsübungen zu machen. Daniel und Anders entschieden sich für die Hürden, die sie im Vorfeld aufgebaut hatten, bevor Tom sie alle zu einem Basketballmatch herausgefordert hatte. 

„Wisst ihr denn schon, wie ihr es anstellen wollt?“, fragte Anders, der sich vor den Hürden positionierte.

„Was?“, verwirrt starrte Daniel seinen Freund an, der ein paar Mal tief durchatmete. 

„Naja, wann ihr die Bombe platzen lasst. Du und der Dickschädel“, antwortete Anders, bevor er loslief und nacheinander über die immer höher werdenden Hürden sprang.   
Überrascht starrte Daniel dem älteren hinterher. „Gute Serie“, klopfte Daniel ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er sich selbst vor den Hürden positionierte. „Aber wir wollen nichts platzen lassen.“ 

„Aber… wieso… Ich meine- Kannst du es dir immer noch nicht vorstellen?“, rutschte es Anders verzweifelt heraus. Er war doch wirklich so naiv gewesen zu glauben, es würde sich tatsächlich etwas ändern. Ein Outing würde es so viel einfacher machen. Dann müsste er sich auch nicht mehr ständig Ausreden für Daniel ausdenken. Bräuchte keine verdammten Zettel, um sich zu merken, was er wem wann erzählt hatte. 

„Doch. Also… irgendwann. Vielleicht. Ich- keine Ahnung“, verlegen blickte Daniel zu Boden, bevor er losrannte und die Hürden eine nach der anderen Überwand. Schwer atmend kam er zurück. „Es ist gut so, wie es jetzt ist, Anders“, setzte Daniel bestimmt nach, als die große schwere Tür der Turnhalle erneut aufgestoßen wurde und eine Flut neongrüner Jacken den Raum betrat. 

Während die anderen dem slowenischen Team nur einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen, erstarrte Daniel in dem Moment, als Domen über die Türschwelle schritt. Lustlos trottete er seinem Team hinterher und hielt die Augen gesenkt. Daniel sog jede Bewegung des jungen Slowenen auf. Er erkannte die Anspannung in Domens Gang, die Unsicherheit und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weil er es war, der den Slowenen aus dem Tritt brachte, der normalerweise mit breiter Brust, vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzend einen Raum betrat. 

Anders, der die Szene skeptisch verfolgte, verzog verwirrt das Gesicht. „Aber ihr seid doch zusammen, oder?“ 

„Ich- Ja. Also…“ – 

„Daniel! Jetzt mach mich nicht fertig!“, zischte Anders leise, als Domen unsicher durch den Raum linste. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, konnte Daniel sein Lächeln nicht mehr im Zaun halten. Auch dem Slowenen entwich ein verlegenes Grinsen, bevor er sich schnell wieder abwandte und seine Schuhe einer genauen Musterung unterzog, als er sich zu den anderen aus seinem Team setzte. 

Unter größter Anstrengung wandte Daniel seinen Blick ab. „Zumindest haben wir festgestellt, dass wir uns nicht egal sind“, murmelte Daniel, bevor er ein weiteres Mal die Hürden nahm und einen fassungslosen Anders einfach stehenließ. 

Währenddessen betrat Goran Janus höchstpersönlich mit einem Klemmbrett unterm Arm die Halle, begann mit seiner polternden Stimme, die einzelnen aufgebauten Stationen zu erklären und teilte die Slowenen in kleine Gruppen ein. Daniel, der wieder zurückgelaufen kam, fing Domens erneuten verstohlenen Blick ein und hielt ihn fest. Schenkte dem jungen Slowenen ein beruhigendes Lächeln, dass Domen mit langsam errötenden Wangen beantwortete. 

„Niedlich. Wirklich“, stieß Anders Daniel seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite und unterbrach ihren Kontakt. Hastig wandte Domen sich ab, ließ dabei seinen Blick kontrollierend durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er sich wieder dem Boden zuwandte. 

„Was soll das?“, zischte Daniel wütend. Er ahnte, wieviel Überwindung es Domen gekostet hatte, überhaupt zuzugeben, dass er ihn mochte. Also so wirklich mochte. Und Anders benahm sich wie eine verdammte Dampfwalze und würde noch all seine Erfolge zu Nichte machen!

„Daniel! Wach auf! Das frage ich dich! Ihr habt festgestellt, dass ihr euch nicht egal seid?“, raunte Anders aufgebracht. Schnaufte ein paar Mal tief durch, um nicht zu platzen. 

„Sagte ich doch“, erwiderte Daniel schulterzuckend, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, worauf sein bester Freund schon wieder hinauswollte. 

„Und das reicht dir?“ – 

„Wieso sollte es nicht?“, ratlos zuckte Daniel mit den Schultern. Das war doch schon mehr, als er jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Und der Rest würde sich mit der Zeit schon ergeben. Hoffentlich. 

„Ich- Aber- Ich meine… Wenn er nicht mal zugeben kann, dass er total verschossen in dich ist, dann- Ich meine, wie stellt er sich das vor? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Diese Geheimniskrämerei… das kann doch nicht funktionieren!“, brummte Anders und verschränkte die Arme, weil er nicht glauben konnte, was Daniel ihm da gerade erzählt hatte. „Ich dachte, das könnten wir langsam mal hinter uns lassen.“

„Kann ich nicht einfach mal glücklich sein? Und was soll überhaupt die Eile? Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, wie schwer es ist, sich überhaupt einzugestehen, dass man… grün mehr mag, als man vielleicht sollte?“, raunte Daniel uneinsichtig. Lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die andere Seite der Turnhalle, wo sich die Slowenen erhoben. Und als hätte Domen es gespürt, tauschten sie weitere verstohlene Blicke, die Daniel beflügelten. 

Seufzend gab Anders im Angesicht von Daniels verträumten Lächeln nach. „Okay. Vielleicht… will ich für dich zu viel zu schnell. Und ziemlich sicher hab ich auch wirklich keine Ahnung von… allem. Aber es ist so… unbefriedigend. Und ich dachte einfach, weil du dem Team-“ 

„Ich weiß es selber nicht, okay? Was richtig und was falsch ist. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur- Scheiße, Anders. Ich bin glücklich, okay? Ich meine so richtig. Und ich könnte jetzt wirklich alles aufzählen: rosa Herzchen, Geigen, kleine Engel, die mir quasi aus dem Arsch geflattert kommen… Die ganze Palette. Das Team, die reimen sich sowieso schon so viel zusammen. Und eigentlich- Ich meine, ich würde es gern rausschreien. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich will aber auch nicht mehr lügen, als notwendig. Ich will es wenigstens ein bisschen ausleben. Ich- weiß es nicht“, überfordert zuckte er mit den Schultern. Suchte ein weiteres Mal den Blickkontakt zu Domen, einfach um sich zu vergewissern, dass er gestern nicht geträumt hatte. Dass es keine Fata Morgana war, die sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen würde. 

„Okay, ich habs verstanden. Nur… gib dich nicht mit Nichts zufrieden, Daniel“, bat Anders schlicht. 

„Das ist nicht nichts. Das… ist alles“, grinste Daniel ihm glücklich entgegen, bevor Anders nickte, losrannte und die Hürden ein letztes Mal übersprang. Nachdem auch Daniel noch einmal an die Reihe gekommen war, zerrten sie sich ein paar Matten auf den Boden und begannen mit Dehnungsübungen. 

„Wie läuft denn eigentlich dein Date mit Silje?“, wechselte Daniel galant das Thema und beinahe sofort, verfinsterte sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. 

„Schlecht. Ich- Was hast du mir da angetan?! Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich mit der Frau anfangen soll!“ – 

„Ich könnte dir ne Gebrauchsanweisung machen-“, kicherte Daniel belustigt. 

„Haha. Nein, ich- Mit Tora ist alles immer so einfach gewesen. Wir hatten unseren Spaß, wenn wir uns gesehen haben. Es war unkompliziert-“ – 

„Du meinst, es ist dir egal gewesen“, berichtigte Daniel kopfschüttelnd. Dieses ganze hin und her zwischen den Beiden hatte er noch nie verstanden. 

„Bei dir klingt das so wahnsinnig negativ“, brummelte Anders in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und ließ seinen Oberkörper nach vorn fallen. „Wir sind halt füreinander da, wenn wir uns brauchen. Also, waren.“ 

„Jetzt sag nicht, du hast extra für Silje-“, wollte Daniel in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen, als er von Anders wieder gestoppt wurde. 

„Oh, nein! Das kannst du schön vergessen! Wir gehen schon etwas länger getrennte Wege, okay? Das hat nichts mit Silje zu tun. Wir haben einfach beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, weiterzuziehen“, stieß Anders schwer atmend, aber entschieden aus, als er seinen Oberkörper wieder aus der Rumpfbeuge aufrichtete. 

„Aha.“ – 

„Okay, Tora hat das beschlossen. Keine Ahnung, wie sie plötzlich drauf gekommen ist, dass sie nicht weiterkommt, wenn wir uns weiter sehen. Ich meine, ich hab ihr nie verboten, sich nebenbei umzusehen. Aber versteh einer die Frauen. Eigentlich hatte ich auch angenommen, sie meint das gar nicht so. Ich meine, sie hat das ständig gemacht, aber jetzt hält sie schon fast drei Wochen durch“, grummelte Anders verstimmt. „Und jetzt Silje. Wir sollten sie mit jemandem anderen verkuppeln. Wirklich.“ 

„Vergiss es! Ich werde sie nicht einfach an den nächstbesten verhökern!“, widersprach Daniel vehement. Sie führten diese Unterhaltung nicht zum ersten Mal. 

„Sagt ja auch keiner. Und ich bin mir sicher, wir finden jemanden, der deinen und vor allem ihren Ansprüchen genügt“, erwiderte Anders zuversichtlich und drehte sich auf die Seite. 

„Weißt du, wenn du mal genauso viel Energie darauf verwenden würdest, das Date zu planen, dann hättest du es jetzt schon halb hinter dir“, erwiderte Daniel kopfschüttelnd, setzte sich in einen halben Spagat und griff nach seinen Fußspitzen, um die Innenseiten seiner Knie zu dehnen. 

„Du meinst, weil du mir ja so eine tolle Hilfe bist. Du hast mir das überhaupt erst eingebrockt. Und du hast überhaupt gut reden. Schließlich erwartet der Dickschädel nicht das perfekteste Date aller Zeiten“, raunte Anders leise. Und kaum hatte Anders zu Ende gesprochen, sahen sie beide zu Domen, der sich gemeinsam mit Cene bei einer Partie Volleyball erwärmte. Daniel fragte sich, was Domen wohl zu einem richtigen Date sagen würde. Verträumt sah Daniel es vor sich: Er und Domen. Gemeinsam im Wald bei einem Picknick. Unterlegt vom rhythmischen Klang des Windes in den Zweigen und einem Chor Vögel. Hand in Hand den Wolken dabei zusehen, wie sie weiterzogen und dabei einfach nur sie selbst sein. Fern von allem. Ohne Angst haben zu müssen. Einfach nur unbeschwert zusammen sein. 

Allein die Vorstellung verlieh Daniel Flügel. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu ihm herübergetürmt und hätte ihn gefragt. Nein, hätte ihn erst geküsst und dann gefragt. Scheiße, er wollte ihn- 

„Uups! Entschuldige!“, schrie Cene durch die Halle, während der Volleyball mit dem die Prevcgeschwister gerade noch gespielt hatten, Daniel direkt vor die Füße rollte. Schnell hob Daniel ihn auf, als Domen auf ihn zugeeilt kam. 

Unsicher blieb er ein paar Meter vor Daniel stehen. Starrte ihn einfach nur an, weil er kein Wort über die Lippen brachte. Die Luft um Daniel herum, begann zu knistern. Domen stand direkt im Strahl der Sonne. Um ihn herum der Staub, den er aufgewirbelt hatte. Daniel war gefesselt. Rief sich nur mühsam in Erinnerung, dass er leider nicht ewig dastehen konnte und Domen einfach nur ansehen konnte. Ihm dabei zuschauen konnte, wie langsam die Röte seinen Hals hinaufkroch, wie er sich verlegen auf die Lippen biss und ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln über die Lippen kroch. 

„Fang“, forderte Daniel den Slowenen krächzend auf und versuchte das Gefühl loszuwerden, dass jeder sie beobachtete. Dass alle nur einmal hinsehen mussten, um zu wissen, was los war. Es nahm ihm ein wenig den Atem und er wusste nicht, ob er es gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Anders stand neben ihm, beruhigte er sich. Wenn auch nur irgendjemand dabei gewesen wäre, einmal scharf nachzudenken, hätte er schon längst dessen Fuß im Schienbein gehabt. Da war er sich sicher. 

Domen, selbst völlig im Tran versuchte den Ball zu fangen und scheiterte dabei kläglich, weil er sich nicht von Daniel lösen konnte. Unter dem lauten Gekicher von Cene, das aus dem Hintergrund schallte, rannte er stolpernd dem Ball hinterher. Klemmte ihn sich unter die Arme und warf Todesblitze nach seinem Bruder. Zumindest vermutete Daniel, dass es so war, weil dieser plötzlich verstummte. 

Und gerade, als Daniel sich abwenden wollte, wurde er selbst das Opfer prevcscher Todesblicke. Hastig wandte Peter sich ab, konzentrierte sich wieder auf Jurij, dessen Beine er festhielt, damit dieser sich aufwärmen konnte. Es war so schnell gegangen. Verwirrt fragte Daniel sich, ob er sich getäuscht hatte, als Domen an Peter vorbeilief, um sich weiter mit Cene aufzuwärmen. Wachsam beobachtete er den kurzen Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Geschwistern. 

„Wow, ich glaube, wir werden gleich Augenzeugen eines schrecklichen Verbrechens“, kommentierte Anders gebannt von der Seite. 

Unruhig spielte Daniel mit seinen Fingern. Am liebsten wäre er hinübergegangen. Hätte Domen geholfen, der Peter gerade in den Geräteraum der Turnhalle hinterher schoss. Scheiße. Schnell warf er einen Blick zu Cene, der die Ruhe selbst Körbe mit seinem Volleyball warf. Daniel hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie der mittlere Prevc so ruhig bleiben konnte. Er hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als seine Brüder samt ihrer ganz persönlichen Unwetterwolken verschwunden waren. Das war… unverantwortlich! 

Suchend ließ Daniel seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, aber absolut niemand im slowenischen Team schien das auch nur ansatzweise zu beunruhigen. Hatten die die beiden etwa noch nie streiten sehen?! „Wie lang sind die jetzt schon da drin?“ 

„Gerade mal ein paar Sekunden. Verdammt… da wird’s einmal spannend und man hat keine Wanze in der Wand. Zwanzig darauf, dass der Dickschädel seinen großen Bruder plattwalzt“, raunte Anders mit viel zu viel Begeisterung in der Stimme. 

„Lass das!“, zischte Daniel wütend, den Eingang zum Geräteraum nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend. „Ich versteh das nicht. Die waren doch auf dem Weg der Besserung“, murmelte Daniel selbstvergessen. 

Angespannt starrten sie die Tür an, als von drinnen ein dumpfer Aufprall zu hören war und ein Ball nach draußen rollte, direkt gefolgt von Peter, der wütend nach draußen gestapft kam. Beunruhigt wartete Daniel darauf, dass Domen seinem Bruder folgte. Doch stattdessen pflanzte Peter sich auf die Matte zu Jurij und fuhr mit Sit-Ups fort und die Tür des Geräteraumes zeichnete sich weiter durch gähnende Leere aus. 

„Okay, das reicht“, entschlossen stiefelte Daniel los. „Ich hol uns mal einen Volleyball!“, rief er Anders vielsagend über die Schulter, bevor er von der Dunkelheit des Geräteraums verschluckt wurde. 

Lange suchen musste er nicht. Domens wütendes Gebrabbel schallte ihm bereits am Eingang entgegen. „-nicht betteln oder auf Knien vor ihm rumrutschen! Das kann er vergessen. Dann muss er halt weiter, die verdammte beleidigte Leberwurst spielen, wenn er sich in der Rolle gefällt!“ 

Daniel stoppte. Beobachtete Domen dabei, wie er nach jedem Wort seine Faust in dem riesigen Mattenwagen versenkte. Der Norweger wusste, er hätte das nicht bezaubernd finden sollen, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er hätte Stunden dastehen und Domen beim wüten zusehen können. 

„Blöder Ar-“ – 

„Katastrophenschutz gefällig?“ – 

„Scheiße! Hast du mich erschreckt! Was machst du hier?“, misstrauisch sah Domen sich um. 

„Nachsehen, ob du Hilfe beim ausbuddeln brauchst?“, fragte Daniel lächelnd und trat ein Stück näher auf Domen zu. 

Nervös fuhr der sich durch die Haare. „Ja, als ob ich dabei noch Hilfe bräuchte. Darin bin ich seit Jahrzehnten geübt.“ 

Lachend griff Daniel nach Domens Hand. Zog ihn zu sich heran, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten. Unsicher schluckte Domen, bevor er seine Hand langsam Daniels Hals hinaufgleiten ließ und sie in seinen Haaren versenkte. „Geht’s dir gut?“, flüsterte Daniel im Schutz des Matenwagens, während seinen Daumen behutsam über Domens Wangen strich. 

„Mmmh…“, wisperte der Slowene leise. 

Domens Atem, der auf Daniels Wangen kitzelte, brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Ohne sich weiter zurückhalten zu können oder auch nur zu wollen, legte er seine Lippen auf Domens. Schon sicherer als noch am Tag zuvor, erwiderte Domen den Kuss. Klammerte er sich regelrecht an Daniel fest, dessen Sinne komplett verrücktspielten. Er hatte sich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt. So gut. So glücklich. „Ich hab dich vermisst“, murmelte er atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen und sah Domen tief in die Augen. Verlegen zog Domen Daniel in einen weiteren Kuss, statt zu Antworten und lehnte sich dabei selbstvergessen mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den Mattenwagen, der plötzlich nachgab. 

Erschrocken zuckten die beiden zusammen und verfielen in einträchtiges Kichern. Dann wurde Domen wieder still und Daniel legte den Kopf schief. „Also, Butterprinzessin… Peter und du… Was hast du schon wieder angestell- Au!“, empört rieb Daniel sich über den Oberarm. 

„Das hast du verdient. Wieso immer ich? Du wirst es mir vielleicht nicht glauben, aber dieses Mal hat Peter angefangen“, piekste Domen Daniel empört mit seinem Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Dabei wollte ich mich nur entschuldigen.“ 

„Entschuldigen, also. Und Peter hat angefangen? Interessant“, kicherte Daniel, während Domen sich vor ihm wand. 

„Naja, wie das eben so von statten geht“, zuckte Domen mit den Schultern, während Daniel lächelnd ihre Hände miteinander verschränkte. Er musste Domen einfach berühren. Musste es auskosten, ihn so nah bei sich zu haben. „Da will man ein bisschen trainieren…“, brachte Domen mühsam über die Lippen, während er mit jedem Wort unkonzentrierter wurde. „… Die ähm Einsamkeit … genießen… und chrm… dann kommt Peter und…“, fasziniert starrte Domen Daniel an. Starrte immer wieder auf dessen weiche Lippen, die sich nur noch ein paar Millimeter vor seinen befanden. „und… dann…ähm…“, verlegen starrte Domen plötzlich zur Seite, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade tat. „Wird es eben lauter.“ 

„Aber du kommst klar?“, wollte Daniel wissen und fuhr dem Slowenen liebevoll durch die Haare. 

„Sicher. Peter wird schon irgendwann einsehen, dass er mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen kann“, versicherte Domen hastig. Versuchte sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen. Sie hatten den gesamten letzten Abend so zusammen verbracht. Kein Grund zur Panik. Er mochte Daniel eben mehr. Das musste nichts weiter bedeuten. 

„Gut“, brummte Daniel zufrieden und gab Domen einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich das den ganzen Tag tun könnte? Dass ich das schon den ganzen Tag über tun will. Seit du gestern auf dein Zimmer gegangen bist um genau zu sein“, raunte Daniel dem jüngeren mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr und luchste ihm zwei weitere kurze Küsse ab.

„Mmmh… aber… ich meine, wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben“, flüsterte Domen beunruhigt, während Daniel nicht umhin konnte festzustellen, dass er eigentlich gern eine andere Antwort hatte hören wollen. _Und das reicht dir?_

Entschieden drängte er sie wieder in die hinterste Ecke. Das war quatsch. Er musste nur Geduld haben. Außerdem war er glücklich. Überglücklich. Was waren da schon die paar Worte?, dachte Daniel in einen weiteren Kuss hinein. 

„Domen Prevc möchte bitte aus dem Bällebad wieder zum Training kommen. Domen Prevc aus dem Bällebad bitte!“, tönte es plötzlich kichernd in den Raum hinein. "Ich weiß, dass du da bist!" 

Erschrocken wichen Daniel und Domen auseinander. Panisch sah Domen ihn an. Richtete sein T-Shirt, strich sich die Haare glatt, während Daniel genau dasselbe tat. „Ja! Ich- ähm… hab nur ein paar Seile gesucht!“, schrie Domen ertappt und vergaß dabei ganz, eine patzige Antwort auf Anžes blöden Kommentar zu geben. 

„Vielleicht hättest du es mal mit Licht versuchen sollen. Goran schaut schon wieder so finster. Von Peter will ich gar nicht erst anfangen“, kam Anže gelangweilt in den Raum hinein und Domens Augen weiteten sich mit jedem Schritt seines Teamkollegen. Aufgewühlt drängte er Daniel noch ein Stück tiefer in die Ecke, bevor Domen selbst hinter dem Mattenwagen hervoreilte und Daniel zurückließ. 

„Licht wird total überbewertet“, hörte Daniel Domens Stimme durch den Geräteraum schallen, als er Anže aus dem Raum komplimentierte und Daniel noch einen letzten hastigen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf.

Seufzend atmete Daniel in seiner finsteren Ecke aus. Lehnte den Kopf gegen den Mattenwagen und starrte ratlos nach oben. ihm war klar, dass sie nur knapp dran vorbeigeschrammt waren, entdeckt zu werden. Trotzdem hatte Daniel plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, zu dem er eigentlich kein Recht hatte. 

Es war völlig okay so, wie es war. Genau. 

Er war glücklich. 

Überglücklich.


	31. Domen - Bischofshofen - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devour the day - Good man  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70FI3c2ARKM 
> 
> Bring me the horizon - And the snake starts to sing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mp3UVX6z9L8

„Du wirst wieder zu spät kommen! Wo bist du überhaupt gewesen? Ich meine, wie schaffst du das immer? Wir kommen alle mit dem gleichen Auto zur gleichen Zeit im gleichen Hotel an. Trotzdem bin ich schon fertig und du hast noch nicht mal angefangen zu packen…“, kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Anže das Chaos, das Domen soeben in ihrem Zimmer veranstaltete, weil er seinen zweiten Keil suchte. 

In etwas mehr als einer Stunde wollte Goran an der Schanze sein. Die Probedurchgänge standen an und vorher hatte man sie alle noch zu Interviews mit diversen Vertretern der Presse verurteilt. Doch bis es so weit war, sollten sie eigentlich nach der anstrengenden Trainingseinheit noch die Chance bekommen, ihren Magen mit einem Snack zu füllen, der extra vom Hotel für sie alle vorbereitet worden war. 

„Du warst in deinem früheren Leben auch ein Jammersack, oder?“, brummte Domen, während er mit höchster Konzentration in seiner Mülltüte herumwühlte. Inzwischen war er schon halb in die Tüte gekrochen und das nicht nur, weil er sich davon eine bessere Sicht erhoffte, sondern auch, um seine geröteten Wangen zu verstecken. Denn niemand geringeres als Daniel war dafür verantwortlich, dass er seinem Zeitplan schon wieder meilenweit hinterherhinkte. „Ich weiß, die müssen hier irgendwo sein“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, um seinen Fokus im hier und jetzt zu halten und nicht wieder zum Norweger abzudriften. 

„Besser Jammersack als professionelles Chaos“, erwiderte Anže kurzerhand und setzte sich nachdenklich mit seinem Handy in der Hand aufs Bett. 

Für eine kleine Weile war nur Domens ungeduldiges Knistern mit der Mülltüte zu hören, der nachdenklich in die untiefen der Finsternis blickte und sich, ohne es zu bemerken, darin verlor. Damals hatte Daniel ihn gefragt, ob er was gegen Schwule hatte und er war aus allen Wolken gefallen. Im Hotelflur in Garmisch. Mit der Mülltüte in der Hand, war er gar nicht mehr aus dem Stottern herausgekommen. Aber so ganz hatte er Daniel nie geglaubt. Er hatte Daniel glauben wollen, dass er wegen eines Freundes fragte. Und hatte es einfach so abgetan. Wie er es immer tat, weil es einfacher war. Sicherer in altbekanntem steckenzubleiben, als über neues einen gefährlichen Hindernisparcours zu absolvieren. Jay und der Weihnachtsmensch. Es hatte so selbstverständlich ausgesehen. So einfach. 

Anže schmiss sein Handy neben sich und fuhr damit fort, Domen in seinem Treiben zu beobachten, der inzwischen lautstark vor sich hin fluchte und langsam die Geduld verlor. Mit sich und den Keilen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, griff er nach dem Ende seines Müllsacks und ließ den Inhalt quer über den Boden rieseln. 

„Nur damit das klar ist: Das räumst du wieder auf!“ - 

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du heute unausstehlich bist?“, fragte Domen, während er sich durch seinen Haufen wühlte. „Hab ich dich“, stieß er erleichtert aus, als er seinen Keil in einem Knäuel bestehend aus seinen Unterhosen, seinem Laptopladekabel und seiner Zahnpastatube befreite. Dann wandte er sich wieder Anže zu. „Immer noch Funkstille?“ 

„Schön wärs“, schnaubte Anže. „Jetzt mal ehrlich: Egal wie die Bedingungen sind: Wenn Goran uns abwinkt, dann können wir drauf vertrauen, dass es so sicher ist, wie es nur irgendwie geht, oder nicht? Ich meine, wir können uns nicht auch noch damit befassen. Ein kurzes Zögern und- Zack. Weg vom Fenster.“ 

„Und Iva ist da anderer Meinung?“ – 

„Ich zitiere: Und wenn Goran dich auf einem Hochhausdach abwinkt, springst du dann auch?“, äffte Anže stöhnend seine Freundin nach. „Ehrlich, warum müssen Frauen nur so kompliziert sein und aus allem eine riesen Sache machen? Warum musste sie sich auch ausgerechnet dafür entscheiden, den Wettbewerb gestern anzuschauen?“ 

„Die wird sich schon wieder einkriegen“, murmelte Domen und entschwand in ihr Badezimmer, in dem seine Sprungschuhe standen, als es draußen an der Tür klopfte. Stöhnend bequemte sich Anže zur Tür. „Wenn du wüsstest“, schrie er Domen über seine Schultern zu, während er die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt öffnete. 

„Wenn wer was wüsste?“, lugte Cene neugierig in ihr Zimmer, der den letzten Teil von Anžes Satz mitbekommen hatte. 

„Iva“, erwiderte Anže vielsagend und Cene nickte verständnisvoll, als Domen aus dem Badezimmer mit seinen Sprungschuhen zurückkam, die noch vor Nässe trieften, weil er sie gerade abgebraust hatte. Goran hasste es, wenn ihre Schuhe dreckig waren. Überhaupt war er sehr empfindlich, was ihr Material anging und Domen wusste, er hatte Gorans Geduld in den letzten Tagen schon reichlich strapaziert. 

„Aus welchem Teich hast du die denn gezogen?“, stirnrunzelnd verfolgte Cene die Spur aus Wassertropfen, die Domen quer durchs Zimmer zog. 

„Hat irgendjemand den Föhn gesehen?“, ignorierte Domen seinen Bruder einmal mehr an diesem Tag, stellte die nassen Schuhe auf den Tisch und durchwühlte den Wäscheberg auf den Stühlen. 

„Musst du immer alles durcheinanderbringen?“, riss Anže Domen seine Unterwäsche aus den Händen, um sie in Sicherheit auf sein Bett zu bringen. „Morgen finde ich dann wieder ni- Domen! Du hast meine Shirts eingesaut!“, unterbrach der großgewachsene Slowene sich selbst und hielt anklagend ein T-Shirt in die Luft, das er soeben vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. 

Schulterzuckend sah Domen auf. „Ist nur Wasser. Trocknet wieder. Ich würde mir vielmehr Sorgen um die Knitterfalten machen“, gab er zurück, als sein Blick auf die Hutablage fiel. „Und von wegen Ordnung: Den hab ich da garantiert nicht hingehangen“, brummte Domen und zeigte anklagend auf den Föhn, den Anže gestern Abend noch benutzt hatte. 

„Ach, kommt! Ihr seid beide nicht sonderlich ordentlich“, warf Cene ein. 

Empört setzte Anže zu einer Antwort an, die allerdings im dröhnenden Krach des Föhns erstickt wurde. Konzentriert befasste Domen sich damit, seine Schuhe wieder trocken zu föhnen und genoss das gleichmäßige Rauschen. Den ganzen Morgen über fühlte er sich schon wie ein Eichhörnchen, das unter ADHS litt. Alle seine Sinne waren ständig in Alarmbereitschaft. Selbst Daniels Blicke spürte er auf seiner Haut. Das Kribbeln und Brennen. Seinen Herzschlag, der durch seinen Körper pulsierte und alles erbeben ließ.   
Es machte ihn irre. Daniel machte ihn irre. Er mochte Daniel. Es half nicht, das länger zu leugnen. Wie auch nicht? Er liebte seine sanften Berührungen, seine weiche melodische Stimme, die Art, wie seine Hände ihn berüh-

„Deine Teesession scheint gestern ziemlich heiß gewesen zu sein“, schrie Cene mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Bad und lehnte sich seelenruhig gegen den Türrahmen. Die geröteten Wangen seines Bruders und den abwesenden Blick hatte er natürlich längst bemerkt. 

Erschrocken rutschte Domen der Föhn aus den Händen, dessen Sturz auf den Fliesenboden er nur in allerletzter Sekunde verhindern konnte. Dabei zog er unabsichtlich die Schnur aus der Steckdose und der Föhn verstummte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Domens Puls, der zum wiederholte Male an diesem Tag zu Höchstform auflief. 

„Anže ist schon vorgegangen“, versicherte Cene schnell angesichts des entsetzten Blicks seines Bruders. „Und er bringt uns was vom Buffet mit. Das heißt, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, uns zu unterhalten.“ 

„Toll“, erwiderte Domen einsilbig. Er hatte gewusst, dass er aus der Nummer so schnell nicht wieder herauskommen würde. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch steckte Domen den Föhn wieder an. 

Und Cene ihn eiskalt wieder raus, während er sich auf dem Fensterbrett häuslich einrichtete: „Ich nehme mal an, dass du dir gestern deine Antworten geholt hast.“ 

„Lässt du mich in Ruhe, wenn ich ja sage?“, fragte Domen genervt und lief mit seinen Schuhen, begleitet von Cenes Jubelschrei nach draußen, die bei ihm Bauchschmerzen verursachten. Er war… die Zeit mit Daniel war toll. Er liebte sie und gleichzeitig brachte sie ihn Stück für Stück um. Wenn er sah, wie glücklich Daniel war, sein Lächeln, seine Unbeschwertheit und er gleichzeitig wusste, er sollte sich genauso fühlen. Und das tat er auch, wenn Daniel ihn küsste und er alles um sich herum vergessen konnte. Aber irgendwann schlich sie sich immer wieder an ihn heran. Die Realität. Mit all ihren Zweifeln, die durch sein Hirn huschten, wie flüchtige Schatten in der Nacht. An ihm nagten. Ihn an einen Horrorfilm erinnerten. 

„Also weißt du, du könntest wenigstens mit ein paar Details rausrücken. Wo ich mich doch so mit dir abgemüht habe“, legte Cene sich theatralisch eine Hand an die Stirn. Pflanzte sich auf den Stuhl direkt neben Domen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele Nerven mich das gekostet hat. Von Beruhigungstabletten ganz zu schweigen.“ 

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen“, zischte Domen nervös, während er seine Schuhe in den Rucksack packte und sich nach seinen Gepäckgurten umsah, die sich als echte Rettung erwiesen hatten, um seinen malträtierten Rucksack irgendwie noch zusammenzuhalten. 

„Dann hab ich mir das alles wohl nur eingebildet… Die verstohlenen Blicke, die verlegen ausgetauschten Lächeln… Oh, und Daniel und du im Geräteraum… Ich hätte ja schwören können, dass da ne wilde Knutscherei am Laufen gewesen ist, so ertappt wie du wieder zurückgekommen bist… aber vielleicht täusche ich mich da auch und ihr habt nur gemütlich Teewasser aufgesetzt. Es langsam hochkochen lassen und den Geschmack voll ausgetestet“, zwinkerte Cene ihm vielsagend zu und Domen überlegte, ob die Gepäckgurte ihm vielleicht auch anderweitig helfen konnten. 

Störrisch zwang Domen sich dazu, Cene zu ignorieren. Schmiss seine Keile, die er auf dem Bett zwischen geparkt hatte, auf seinen Rucksack, die prompt zu Boden gingen. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen. Weil er wusste, wo es hinführen würde. Weil er es gestern, nachdem er langsam von seinem hohen Adrenalinpegel heruntergekommen war, selbst unzählige Male geführt hatte. Ohne Ergebnis. Er war der ahnungslose Hauptdarsteller in seinem eigenen Leben. Und dieses Gefühl nahm ihm die Luft zu atmen. 

„Jetzt benimm dich nicht zugeknöpft wie eine Auster. Ist doch keine Schande schwul zu-“ 

„Ich bin nicht schwul!“, fuhr Domen unüberlegt auf und hätte sich gern auf die Zunge gebissen. Verdammt, jetzt würde Cene nur noch Ruhe geben, wenn er dafür sorgte, dass er den Gepäckgurt aus nächster Nähe kennenlernte. 

„Aber Daniel und du-“ 

„Was? Deswegen bin ich doch nicht schwul“, beharrte Domen starrsinnig. Er hatte versucht, darüber nachzudenken: Was das jetzt für ihn bedeutete. Weil er sich so verloren fühlte. So anders. Gebrandmarkt. Er dachte an seine Reaktion auf Daniels Geständnis. Wie er ihn hatte stehen lassen. Er konnte nicht schwul sein. 

„Okay, dann eben bi“, neckisch blitzte Cene ihm entgegen: „Ein bisschen bi schadet-“ 

„Cene! Würdest du damit aufhören? Okay: Ich mag Daniel. Nur Daniel. Deswegen bin ich weder schwul noch bi“, schmiss er seinem Bruder wütend ein Paar Socken entgegen, denen Cene lachend auswich. Warum hatte er nichts Härteres in greifbarer Nähe gefunden? Einen Ziegelstein zum Beispiel? „Verdammt! Wieso ist das überhaupt wichtig? Ist doch völlig egal. Ich bin ich und keine dämliche Definition!“, warf Domen hilflos seine Hände in die Luft. Zumindest versuchte er, sich das einzureden. Weil er nicht so sein wollte. 

„Aber das ist so… unbefriedigend“, wandte Cene nachdenklich ein. 

„Für wen? Für dich? Das tut mir wirklich leid“, erwiderte Domen trocken. 

„Stimmt eigentlich. Mir kann es ja egal sein. Unausstehlich bist du so oder so. Aber was sagt denn Daniel zu der ganzen Sache? Oder- ich meine- Was ich sagen will: Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass er auf Männer steht. Wo er doch so… ein Frauenmagnet ist“, brabbelte Cene unsinnig vor sich hin. 

„Und wie stellst du dir jemanden vor, der auf Männer steht? Also jemanden, der schwul ist?“, nuschelte Domen unsicher. Cene bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass sein kleiner Bruder plötzlich ziemlich still geworden war. Weil er in der letzten Nacht, zu viel gesehen und gelesen hatte, dass ihn den Schlaf und die Ruhe geraubt hatte. Weil er gesehen hatte, was er auf keinen Fall sein wollte. 

„Irgendwie nicht wie Daniel. Vielleicht ein bisschen… mmh… Okay, keine Ahnung“, ratlos sah Cene zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, dessen Miene sich verfinsterte, weil diese Antwort irgendwie wichtig gewesen wäre und Cene nicht einmal dazu zu gebrauchen war. „Aber nur mal fürs Protokoll: Daniel ist also echt schwul? War er das schon immer oder… hast du ihn etwa tatsächlich mit deinem zarten Wesen bekehren können?“ 

Noch so etwas, das Domen nicht verstand: Warum Daniel sich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt hatte. Domen hatte dafür keine logische Erklärung. Genauso wenig wie für alles andere. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein? Warum war er nicht ein bisschen mehr wie Daniel? Der glücklich war, völlig im reinen mit sich selbst. Der einfach den Moment genoss und genau wusste, wer er war. „Daniel hat gesehen, wie ihr mich behandelt und ist dann vor lauter Mitleid schwul geworden. Wenigstens einer, der mein Elend erkannt hat.“ 

„Okay, dumme Frage. Also schon immer. Ich glaubs nicht: Du wirst langsam echt erwachsen. Daniel hat sich wirklich in meinen kleinen unausstehlichen Bruder verguckt.“ 

Prima. Da waren sie ja dann schon zu zweit, dachte Domen seufzend und war froh, um das bisschen Ruhe, dass sich im Raum ausbreitete, während Cene seinen Gedanken nachhing und das alles offensichtlich erst einmal wirken lassen musste. Stumm zerrte Domen seinen Gepäckgurt um den Rucksack, der Cene sicher auch ganz hervorragend gestanden hätte. Fest um den Hals gezurrt, damit er ihn auch ja nicht verlieren konnte. Oder atmen. 

Plötzlich sprang Cene begeistert vom Stuhl auf und klatschte in die Hände: „Hey! Vielleicht bist du ja auch Pan?“ 

„Und du Captain Hook, oder was?“, brummte Domen gereizt. Schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er seinen Reißverschluss mit Nachdruck zuzog. Sich seinen Rucksack mit Schwung auf die Schultern setzte und dabei beinahe noch Cene getroffen hätte. 

„Pansexuell. Meine Güte, was lernt ihr in der Schule überhaupt?“ – 

„Witzig. Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Ich dachte, du studierst Mathe, Physik und nicht Seelenklempnerei für stümperhafte Anfänger.“ – 

„Pansexuell sind Menschen, die sich zu allen Geschlechtsidentitäten hingezogen fühlen“, erklärte Cene genervt und sah Domen fragend an: „Und?“ 

„Gespräch beendet“, drängelte Domen sich an seinem Bruder vorbei, der es offensichtlich nicht verstanden hatte. Dass Domen im Dunklen tappte. Und Cene es nur noch schlimmer machte, indem er ihn zwang darüber zu reden. Mit Fachbegriffen um sich warf, die so exotisch und sympathisch klangen wie Geschlechtskrankheiten. Pan! Als ob er keine anderen Probleme hatte! 

Mit den Nerven am Ende riss er die Tür seines Zimmers auf und stürmte durch die Gänge des Hotels. Dummerweise ließ Cene sich nur schwer loswerden. In Lichtgeschwindigkeit hatte dieser seinen Rucksack geschultert, sich seine Jacke geschnappt und war Domen hinterhergeeilt. 

„Ist dir klar, dass du immer weiter weg driftest, wenn du mit niemandem redest?“, sprudelte es nur einen kurzen Moment später belehrend über seine Schulter. 

„Und? Das machen Kontinente seit tausenden von Jahren und da stört es auch keinen“, gab Domen patzig zurück, während er mit voller Geschwindigkeit um die nächste Ecke bog, sich dabei leider die Bänder seines Rucksackes ungünstig in den Zweigen einer Palme verfingen und er sie so gefährlich ins Wanken brachte. Fluchend befreite er seinen Rucksack aus den Fängen der Palme, während Cene lachend neben ihm stand. 

„Weißt du, dein Leben ist viel zu unterhaltsam, um dich weit entfliehen zu lassen“, flötete Cene amüsiert, während er Domen half, das Blätterchaos am Boden zu beseitigen. 

„Das siehst aber auch nur du so…“, brummte Domen und starrte ins Foyer. Natürlich waren sie nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Und während Domen etlichen amüsierten Blicken begegnete, schien zumindest eine Person in der Halle sein Verhalten als Zumutung zu empfinden. Demonstrativ wandte Peter sich wieder seinem Gespräch mit Jurij zu. 

„Wundert es dich? Du hättest Peter gestern auch gleich hinrichten können, das wäre humaner gewesen“, urteilte Cene hart und Domen konnte nicht einmal widersprechen. 

Noch eine Sache, die er wirklich vergeigt hatte. Und dieses Mal so richtig. Er hatte ein riesiges schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Peter angeschrien hatte. Peter hatte sich Mühe gegeben, ihre Beziehung wieder zu kitten. Peter hatte ihm Sachen anvertraut, die Domen zu zerstörerischen Waffen umfunktioniert hatte. Und er wusste, dieses Mal war er nicht nur Schritte, sondern mindestens ein Universum zu weit gegangen. Er hatte Peter getroffen und versenkt. Er musste das wiedergutmachen. Weil es seine Schuld gewesen war. Weil er so nicht sein wollte, auch wenn er gerade nicht genau wusste, wer er war. Er hoffte einfach, dass es irgendwo noch eine bessere Version als diese gab. Auch, weil Daniel Besseres verdient hatte. Und sonst irgendwann vielleicht doch noch als Aschehäufchen enden würde. Den ganzen Morgen über hatte er schon versucht, sich zu entschuldigen, doch Peter blockte einfach jeden seiner Versuche ab. 

„Soll ich es ihm noch anbieten? Vielleicht redet er ja dann wieder mit mir. Oder schreit mich an“, grübelte Domen leise vor sich hin. 

„Oder, ganz verrückte Idee, du versuchst es einfach mal mit der Wahrheit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass P-“ – 

„Nein! Ich-“ – 

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Hier ich hab euch ein paar Schnitten eingepackt. Goran müsste jeden Moment kommen, dann geht es ab. Ich freu mich schon richtig, auf den Wettkampf“, strahlte Anže über beide Backen. 

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, sprach Cene das aus, was Domen dachte. Innerhalb von nicht einmal einer halben Stunde von tiefstem Graupelwetter zu strahlendem Sonnenschein… Das brauchte er auch. Für Peter am besten gleich die doppelte Dosis. 

„Iva. Ich hab sie überredet. Sie schaut es sich live an. Also übermorgen. Sie kommt her. Heute Abend“, verkündete Anže stolz, als sein Handy vibrierte. Lachend las er die Nachricht und schrieb völlig abgehoben auf seiner Wolke Sieben zurück. Dabei ließ er die beiden Prevc-Brüder stehen und verzog sich in eine ruhigere Ecke der Lobby. 

Betrübt starrte Domen seinem Zimmernachbarn hinterher. Genauso sollte es sein. Unbeschwert und voller… rosa Wolken. Was stimmte mit ihm eigentlich nicht? 

Zweifelnd bahnte Domen sich, gefolgt von seinem neuen viel zu lebhaften Schatten einen Weg zum Rest des Teams. Beinahe sofort verstummte Peter und schulterte seine Tasche. Wortlos ließ er den Rest stehen, der erst dem älteren Prevc hinterherstarrte, nur um sich dann anklagend Domen zuzuwenden. 

„Ich ähm- bin gleich wieder da“, eilte er hinter Peter her und fing diesen am Snackautomaten ab. Unsicher sah er aus einiger Entfernung Peter dabei zu, wie er nach Kleingeld in seiner Jackentasche kramte und vor sich hin fluchte, weil er nicht fündig wurde. 

„Hier“, überwand Domen sich schließlich und drückte Peter ein zwei Euro Stück in die Hand, der überrascht aufsah. 

Kurz zögerte er, bevor er das Geld schließlich nahm und es in den Automaten steckte. Jeder wusste von Peters Schwäche für Schokoriegel, wenn die Nerven bei ihm blank lagen. 

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich nur wegen dir angefangen habe, zu springen?“, stieß Domen schließlich unsicher aus, weil er nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte und die Stille zwischen ihnen unerträglich wurde. „Ich kann mich noch das an das erste Mal erinnern, als du mich mitschleppen musstest, weil Mama im Möbelhaus einspringen musste. Das war Klasse! Du bist…geflogen und es war… Ich hab dich beobachtet, wenn du in deinem Zimmer trainiert hast und die Übungen heimlich nachgemacht. Ich hab fast jeden Wettkampf mit dir gesehen und jedes Mal die Daumen für dich gedrückt und danach noch ein Stückchen härter trainiert, um irgendwann so gut zu werden. Um irgendwann mal mit dir gemeinsam im Wettkampf zu stehen. Ich wollte meine ganze Kindheit über genauso werden wie du.“ 

„Na dann bist du ja gerade noch einmal davongekommen, was?“, erwiderte Peter bitter, nahm seinen Schokoriegel aus dem Automaten und wollte sich abwenden, als Domen ihn zurückhielt. 

„Pero, es tut mir leid, okay? Ich-… Ich war gestern einfach nicht ganz… ich selbst“, gestand Domen nach kurzem Zögern. „Ich- Okay, vielleicht hab ich gerade Probleme. Und allein mit der Hantel trainieren zu wollen, war wirklich nicht unbedingt eine meiner besten Ideen.“ 

„Was ist los mit dir?“ – 

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.“ – 

„Wegen Daniel.“ Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Eine Feststellung gekleidet in purer verärgerter Unzufriedenheit. 

„Das ist nicht… mein Geheimnis. Das steht mir einfach nicht zu. Sagen wir einfach, dass das Tötungsdelikt mir einfach mehr zu schaffen macht, als ich zugeben wollte. Aber das liegt an mir, nicht an Daniel. Es wäre also nett, wenn du aufhören würdest, ihn ständig so finster anzustarren. Das… hat er nicht verdient. Ich bin das Problem. Nicht Daniel“, setzte Domen hinzu und fühlte sich unerklärlicherweise ein kleines bisschen erleichtert. „Oder du.“ 

„Mir gefällt das nicht“, gab Peter unumwunden zu. „Was, wenn du mal mit Mama sprichst?“ – 

„Hast du etwa gepetzt?!“, rutschte es entsetzt aus Domens Mund. 

„Ich war kurz davor, um ehrlich zu sein. Oder Pastor Humar? Der ist auch an die Schweigepflicht gebunden, wenn dir das so wichtig ist“, schlug Peter mit unzufriedenem Unterton in der Stimme vor, meinte das aber tatsächlich ernst. 

„Das mache ich, wenn ich mal wieder das Bedürfnis danach haben sollte, Bibelstellen rezitiert zu bekommen und Ave Marias zu beten“, wehrte Domen ab. Sie waren alle streng katholisch erzogen worden, aber während Cene und er selbst, immer ihre Späße mit Pastor Humar getrieben hatten, hatte Peter jedes Wort aufgesogen. Er ließ sich sogar Sonntags freiwillig bei der Messe blicken. 

„Ach, komm. So schlimm ist er nicht. Und er ist wirklich ein guter Zuhörer. Er kann dir helfen“, versuchte Peter seinen Bruder zu ermutigen. 

„Indem er mir sagt: Gottes Wege sind unergründlich? Das kann ich auch selbst. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber du weißt, das ist nichts für mich“, lehnte Domen entschieden ab.   
„Dann eben nicht“, erwiderte Peter eingeschnappt und warf das Plastikpapier seines inzwischen nicht mehr vorhandenen Müsliriegels in den Mülleimer. 

„Hör mal: Ich komm dir auf halbem Weg entgegen. Aber du musst schon den Rest gehen. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns die Köpfe einschlagen. Wollte ich nie. Aber… Das gestern tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich brauchte ein Ventil- und du… warst einfach da. Ich hätte nichts davon je sagen dürfen-“ – 

„Zumindest weiß ich ja jetzt, woran ich bin, oder?“, verbittert verschränkte Peter die Arme. 

„Du meinst, weil du ja mit deiner Meinung über mich auch immer hinterm Berg hältst?“, fragte Domen, bei dem sich ein Schalter umlegte, weil Peter sich so kindisch benahm und er das Gefühl nicht los wurde, schon wieder die alleinige Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben zu bekommen. „Ich bin dir nie gut genug! Egal, was ich auch mache. Du findest garantiert etwas, was nicht an mir passt. Und wenn es die verschissenen Smileysocken zum Pressetermin sind. Ich hab mich entschuldigt, Peter. Ich werde nicht auch noch auf Knien vor dir rumrutschen. Entweder du nimmst sie also an und findest dich damit ab, dass dein Bruder leider nicht so perfekt geraten ist, wie du es gern hättest oder du lässt es. Deine Entscheidung“, verlor Domen langsam aber sicher die Geduld und drehte sich genervt um, als lautes hektisches Gemurmel, das eindeutig aus der Lobby kam, durch den Gang schallte. „Ich meine: Weißt du eigentlich wie frustrierend das ist?“ 

„Und du meinst mir geht das anders? Ich meine: Wie zum Teufel kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, dass ich perfekt wäre? Wenn ich perfekt wäre, dann hätte ich gestern sicher nicht meine schlechte Laune an dir ausgelassen. Wenn ich so perfekt wäre, dann würde ich endlich besser springen und nicht ständig neidisch auf meinen kleinen Bruder schauen. Wenn-“ 

„Warte. Neidisch? Du? Auf mich?“, fragte Domen über den Tumult aus der Lobby hinweg. 

„Ich hab Jahre gebraucht, um dahin zu kommen wo ich letzte Saison war. Jahre, Domen und ich hab mir den Arsch aufgerissen. Und nur ein paar Monate gebraucht, um wieder zu fallen. Und jetzt stecke ich erneut fest. All die Erfolge… einfach- Puff. Weg. Es ist als würde ich in einer noch schlechteren Version meiner Vergangenheit feststecken. Goran sieht mich wieder so… ratlos an, wie noch vor Jahren, weil er immer dran geglaubt hat, dass ich es drauf habe, es aber ums verrecken nicht zeigen konnte. Und dann lief es plötzlich. Ich dachte, das müsste ich nie wieder sehen. Und gestern, als ich ihn um die Auszeit gebeten habe… da war da nicht nur Ratlosigkeit, sondern auch noch Enttäuschung. Ich will doch nur ne Woche Pause! Und dann… kommst du. Trittst mal eben bei einem Weltcup an und… gewinnst?! Von null auf Weltspitze in nur einem einzigen Wettkampf? Nachdem du gerade erst anfängst? Und ich weiß, dass ich mich für dich freuen sollte, okay? Aber es klappt nicht. Nicht ganz“, platze es aus Peter heraus, während Domen die Kinnlade herunterklappte und er überhaupt nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Wie du siehst: Du hast also Recht. Ich bin nicht perfekt. Eher defekt.“ 

„Was? Nein! Das hab ich doch nur- Ich wollte doch nur meine Ruhe! Einfach nur, weg von allem und dann bist du reingeplatzt und-“ – 

„ZUGEPARKT?! Was soll das heißen: ausversehen zugeparkt?! Ich parke sie gleich zu!“, empört donnerte die entsetzte Stimme ihres Coaches durch den Gang und erregte die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Prevc-Brüder. „Jetzt hören Sie mal, wir haben einen Wettkampf vorzubereiten. Können Sie nicht einfach eine Durchsage machen? Nach dem Besitzer fahnden? Lassen Sie den Bus meinetwegen abschleppen!“ 

„Scheiße Goran. Wir sind zu spät“, stellte Peter beunruhigt fest und lief, ohne auf Domens Reaktion zu warten, hastig den Gang entlang zurück zur Lobby. 

Es gab Sachen, die würden sich wohl nie ändern, dachte Domen, der einen Moment brauchte, um zu verstehen, dass sie dieses Gespräch wohl zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen würden und folgte seinem Bruder ohne einen weiteren Kommentar. Beflügelt von dem, was Peter ihm gerade gestanden hatte. 

Möglichst unauffällig schlichen die beiden an Goran vorbei, der gerade dabei war, irgendeinen Anzugträger zusammenzufalten, während Alex Stöckl danebenstand und immer wieder zustimmend nickte. 

„Man habt ihr ein Schwein!“, murmelte Jernej, als er Peters fragenden Blick bemerkte: „Ein Reisebus hat uns zugeparkt. Naja, eigentlich hat der den ganzen Parkplatz zugeparkt. Dummerweise ist der Busfahrer spurlos verschwunden“, erklärte dieser knapp. 

„Wir sind doch schon auf der Suche“, fuhr sich der Anzugträger, der nervös vor Goran stand mit seinem Taschentuch übers Gesicht. Offenbar brachte Goran ihn ziemlich ins Schwitzen. Grinsend ließ Domen seinen Blick durch die Lobby schweifen. Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die Goran fasziniert beobachteten. Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher stand direkt neben ihnen, die ihr Lachen hinter vorgehaltener Hand nur mühsam verbergen konnten. 

Einige der Erwachsenen Hotelgäste beobachteten das Schau- oder vielmehr Trauerspiel weniger amüsiert und fühlten sich offensichtlich in ihrer Ruhe gestört. Allerdings traute sich auch keiner von ihnen aufzustehen und Goran zu bitten, sich zu beherrschen. 

„Dafür, dass sie angeblich schon auf der Suche sind, stehen sie mir ein wenig zu unbewegt vor mir. Busfahrer lösen sich doch nicht in Luft auf“, polterte Goran weiter, während der Manager mit jedem Wort ein Stück kleiner wurde und immer wieder hilfesuchend zu Alex linste. 

„Glaubst du, er lässt ihn in einem Stück?“, wisperte es unerwartet in Domens Ohr. Hastig drehte er sich um, nur um in unglaublich fesselnde grüne Augen zu blicken. Schnell wandte Domen seinen Blick wieder nach vorn. 

„Ich würde nichts ausschließen“, flüsterte er schulterzuckend zurück und versuchte krampfhaft so zu tun, als wäre es nichts Besonderes, dass Daniel hinter ihm stand und ihm Sachen ins Ohr flüsterte. Er konnte Peters misstrauische Blicke auf sich und Daniel spüren und wollte nichts lieber, als ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sich und Daniel bringen. Und sich anschließend in der Dusche für diesen Gedanken ertränken, dachte Domen düster, als neben ihm ein Handy vibrierte und Anže begeistert zu tippen begann. 

„Ich…ähm…ja…das… Susanne!“, stotterte der Anzugträger nicht ohne eine weitere Runde mit dem Taschentuch über sein Gesicht zu drehen, als er eine brünette junge Frau erblickte, die geschäftig hinter der Rezeption hervorkam. „Susanne“, wiederholte der Anzugträger erleichtert eine Ausrede gefunden zu haben, zwischen sich und Goran ein wenig Abstand zu bringen, und flüchtete zu seiner Kollegin an den Tresen. „Haben wir schon was Neues?“ 

Mit einem Lächeln in die Lobby senkte die junge Frau ihre Stimme und begann, ihren Chef mit leiser Stimme auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Während Goran ungehalten an die Rezeption lief, hatte sich die Lobby in ein Schweigen gehüllt, dass jeder Trauerhalle problemlos Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. 

„Was? Das kannst du vergessen!“, schallte die laute Stimme von Tom durch die gesamte Halle. Der Rest der Norweger war lautstark im Anmarsch und offensichtlich hatten sie noch keine Ahnung, was gerade los war. Sonst wäre vielleicht alles anders gelaufen. Dann wäre Tom nicht Pirouetten drehend in die Halle gestürmt und hätte dabei vielleicht nicht unbedingt „Seht her, ich bin eine tolle Primaballerina“ gerufen. 

Und während die Halle in amüsiertes Gelächter ausbrach, drehte Domen sich ganz automatisch zu Daniel um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er gerade nicht halluzinierte, während Tom, ob der ganzen ungeplanten Aufmerksamkeit, erstarrte und Alex sich übers Gesicht fuhr, als hoffte er, dass sein Wecker jeden Moment klingeln würde. 

Nach seinem Moment des Schocks, kehrte das Spitzbubengrinsen auf Toms Gesicht zurück und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, noch ein paar weitere seltsame Verrenkungen zu vollführen und seine Darbietung mit einem tiefen Knicks und Handküssen zu vollenden. „Danke! Danke! Ich bin überwältigt“, rief er dabei in den Raum und sorgte für noch mehr Jubelgeschrei. 

Amüsiert klatschte auch Domen, der sich, weil alles auf Tom fixiert war, kurz an Daniel lehnte. Seine Nähe einsog, während sie sich in die Augen sahen und gemeinsam lachten. Sich die Welt für einen Moment nur um sie beide drehte. Bis sie binnen Sekunden wieder vom siebten Himmel geschossen wurden. 

„Alter, das ist so schwul! Echt, und ich dachte immer Skispringer wären cool.“ 

Es war wie Eiswasser, versetzt mit winzig kleinen scharfen Nadeln, die Domen zurückzerrten. Ihn ruckartig herumfahren ließen. Ihm die Luft zum atmen nahmen, während er nicht aufhören konnte auf den Jungen zu starren, der mit seinen Kumpels herumalberte, die allesamt zustimmend nickten und ihn für seinen Kommentar beweihräucherten. 

_Ehe für alle ist "Anschlag auf die Natur" / Schläge, Erpressung, Entführung: Schwules Paar berichtet von Verfolgung in Russland / Homosexuelle und Transgender als Opfer /«Ich wurde geschlagen, weil ich schwul bin» / Den Segen Gottes kann man für Sünder, aber nicht für die Sünde erbitten. Also könnte man kein Bordell einweihen, kein KZ oder Waffen segnen, die nicht ausschließlich zur Jagd oder zur legitimen Verteidigung bestimmt sind. Darum ist klar, man darf auch nicht eine Verbindung segnen, die sündhaft ist, nicht die Mafia, keinen Segen für Vereinigungen oder Einrichtungen geben, die Abtreibung fördern und durchführen oder glaubensfeindliche Ideologien verbreiten, antisemitische Inhalte und andere Formen rassenfeindlichen Denkens. / Wenn es immer mehr Homosexuelle gäbe und die homosexuelle Kultur Oberhand gewinnen würde, müsste die Menschheit aussterben, deshalb schadet Homosexualität._

All das hatte er gelesen. Hatte gar nicht mehr aufhören können. War wie festgeklebt gewesen, während seine Augen über die Zeilen, all das hässliche in dieser Welt geglitten waren und er sich so verdammt verloren gefühlt hatte. Klein und unbedeutend. Obwohl er nicht einmal schwul war. 

„Und ich dachte, Jungs in deinem Alter wären irgendwie klüger. Da haben wir uns wohl beide getäuscht“, riss ausgerechnet Daniel Domen aus seinem Strudel, der ein Stück näher an ihn herangetreten war. Hatte er sich das leichte Zittern in dessen Stimme nur eingebildet? 

„Das ist wahre Größe. Mein Erstgeborener wird deinen Namen tragen“, bekundete Tom ergriffen ohne dabei das amüsierte Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verbannen zu können. Auch Andreas, Halvor und Robert standen da, beobachteten fasziniert die Szene. Genauso wie sein eigenes Team.

Für sie war es Spaß. Keiner störte sich weiter an dem kleinen Schlagabtausch. Auch die Jungs hatten sich hastig wieder ihren Gesprächen zugewandt. Was, wenn Daniel nichts gesagt hätte? Warum hatte Daniel etwas sagen können, während er nur dagestanden hatte. Und wieso fühlte es sich so an, als hätte man ihm eben eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Er selbst war doch unzählige Male auf dem Schulhof dabei gewesen, wenn diese Worte gefallen waren. Betäubt vergrub er seine Hände in seinen Taschen. Ihm war kalt und er musste das dringende Bedürfnis niederkämpfen, endlich aus der Lobby zu kommen. Er war so nicht. Weder feminin, noch schwach, krank oder ein Opfer. Daniel war nicht so. Das wusste er. Eigentlich. Er reagierte total über. Das war bescheuert. Er war nicht schwul. 

„Schön, nachdem wir geklärt haben, dass Hilde auch im Baströckchen eine gute Figur machen würde: Was ist jetzt mit dem Busfahrer, der uns zugeparkt hat?“, erinnerte Goran brummend an das eigentliche Problem, während der Anzugträger parallel dazu sein Taschentuch wiederentdeckte. 

„Jaaa, ähm wir können höchstens… Der könnte überall… Chrm- Vielleicht… ähm… in den umliegenden Geschäften?“, stotterte der Manager nervös weiter. „Oooder hier bei uns? Park. Chrm-… Susanne, in welchen Zimmern sind Busfahrer untergebracht?“ 

Genau. Er war nicht schwul. Es nahm ihn nur so mit, weil er… Daniel. Wie musste das für ihn sein? Daniel betraf es schließlich direkt. Unauffällig linste er zu dem Norweger, der nach wie vor hinter ihm stand. Begegnete seinem durchdringenden Blick. Würde es immer so sein? War es für Daniel immer so? Er wollte dem nicht länger ausgesetzt sein. Die Wahrheit war, er ertrug es keine Sekunde länger mit den Jugendlichen im Raum. Er wollte nicht, dass Daniel länger in einem Raum mit diesen Idioten sein musste. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich in seiner Umarmung zu verkriechen. 

„Goran!“, preschte Domen hervor und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Tief atmete er durch. „Daniel und ich könnten doch schnell die umliegenden Geschäfte abklappern. Ein paar nehmen sich den Park vor und der Rest klappert die Zimmer ab. Ich meine… äh… Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und gemeinsam sind wir auch viel schneller und-“ 

„Das nenne ich einen konstruktiven Vorschlag“, zeigte Goran zufrieden auf Domen, der bereits mit den Hufen scharrte. Auch Alex nickte. Ein lauter Pfiff sprengte Domens Trommelfell, um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen. „Herkommen! Suchtrupp“, bellte Goran durch die Halle. Ungeduldig starrte er Domen an. „Was stehst du noch hier?“ 

„Schon weg“, ließ Domen es sich nicht zweimal sagen, pflückte den blonden Norweger aus der Menge. „Domen-“, verwirrt ließ er sich mitzerren. 

„Gleich.“ Unfähig noch ein weiteres Wort herauszubringen, rannte Domen nach draußen. Peters verdutzte Blicke waren ihm egal. Er musste raus, weil er hier drinnen erstickte. 

Erleichtert sog Domen kalte Luft in seine Lungen. Die Sonne hatte sich inzwischen verzogen und der Himmel grau und wolkenverhangen. Dann drehte er sich zu Daniel um. Verfluchte die großen Fenster der Lobby. Suchte seinen warmen Blick, der ihn wieder auftaute und die Kälte vertrieb, obwohl sie sich einfach nur gegenüberstanden. „Ist alles okay bei dir?“ 

Überrascht hielt Daniel inne, der Domen eben dasselbe hatte fragen wollen. „Ja, sicher. Aber du-“

„Wie hältst du das aus?“, platze Domen Daniel mitten ins Wort. Hinter ihnen öffnete und schloss sich die Eingangstür des Hotels. Schnelle Schritte entfernten sich, bis Daniel endlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte:

„Was?“ – 

„Das da! Alles! Wie erträgst du das? Wie kannst du so cool bleiben? Ich meine, ich könnte ausflippen, schreien… Und du… stehst da, unbeeindruckt und-“ 

„Gefunden! Los! Domen! Sachen ins Auto! Abfahrt!“, stürmte Peter unvermittelt durch die Tür. 

„Gleich“, schrie Domen ungeduldig zurück, Verärgert, weil, Peter mal wieder das mieseste Timing überhaupt besaß, entging ihm dabei glatt das hochrote Gesicht seines Bruders. Weil er jetzt eine Antwort brauchte. Von Daniel. Weil der es schaffte, Ordnung in sein Chaos zu bringen.

„Nein, nicht gleich. Jetzt!“, baute Peter sich vor Daniel auf, den er keines Blickes würdigte und begann, Domen erbarmungslos wegzuzerren, während die Eingangstür nach und nach den Rest ihrer Teams ausspuckte.


	32. Daniel - Bischofshofen - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Huron - Meet me in the woods  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5axbaGBVto 
> 
> Heute melde ich mich mal wieder zu Wort mit einer kurzen Erklärung. Dieses Mal sind im Text WhatsApp Nachrichten enthalten. Da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich den Text hier auf links- bzw. rechtsbündig formatieren kann (Wer mag, darf mich gern erleuchten ;) ) habe ich Daniels Nachrichten mal mit "------" eingerückt. Ich hoffe, es verwirrt euch nicht zu sehr beim Lesen.   
> Und nun viel Spaß!

Kraftvoll bahnte sich der Wind seinen Weg durch die Atmosphäre. Trieb sein erbarmungsloses Spiel mit den gigantischen grauen Wolkenbergen. Trieb sie an, tauchte unter ihnen hindurch, streifte über sie hinweg. Schneller höher und weiter wirbelte er Schneeflocken umher, die gerade ihr Zuhause verlassen hatten. Ahnungslos und voller Ideale in Richtung Erdboden schwebten, leicht wie Federn in der Dunkelheit versanken und die Erde in stilles dämpfendes Weiß hüllten. 

Fernab vom Tal trug der Wind das dumpfe Dröhnen der Zuschauermenge hinauf in den kleinen Wald der dunkel auf dem Berg aufragte. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und versprach eine kalte Nacht. Daniel hatte sein Gesicht nach oben gerichtet, betrachtete die an ihm vorbeiziehenden Wolkenberge von unten. Sah dabei zu, wie kleine zerfranste Wolken unter der dicken Masse vorbeirasten. Streckte die Arme aus und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre mit den Wolken ziehen zu können. Spürte den Wind, der an seinen Armen zerrte, als würde er ihn dazu auffordern, einfach mitzukommen, die Erde unter sich zu lassen. Heuchlerisch versprachen sie ihm die Sorglosigkeit und Leichtigkeit des Seins. 

Trotzdem gab Daniel sich diesem Gefühl für einen Moment hin. Schloss die Augen und lauschte dem Wind, wie er sich elegant seinen Weg durch die Bäume bahnte. Heute hatte er den Mund aufgemacht. Es war nichts Weltbewegendes gewesen. Er hatte sich weder geoutet, noch die Ansprache anlässlich des Weltfriedens gehalten. Es waren schlicht ein paar Worte aus seinem Mund gestolpert, mit denen er nicht gerechnet hatte. Die sich anfühlten, als wären sie verbotenerweise ausgebrochen. Erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass sie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit riskiert hatten. Versteinert hatte er gebetet, dass es niemandem auffallen würde. Dass die Jungs sich abwandten und die Sache auf sich beruhen ließen. 

Sanft landete eine Schneeflocke auf seiner Wange und riss ihn aus seiner Starre, während sie auf seiner Wange schmolz. Domen war ihm tiefer unter die Haut gegangen, als er jemals gewollt hatte. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte er lediglich aus der Ferne von Domen geschwärmt ohne es sich zu gestatten, mehr daraus werden zu lassen. Die kleinen Sticheleien waren die einzige Schwäche gewesen, die er nicht hatte abstellen können. Und dann hatte der Wald angefangen, sie anzuziehen. Hatte sie immer wieder übereinander stolpern lassen und ins Chaos gestürzt. 

Und jetzt stand er hier, weil er einen Moment zum Durchatmen brauchte. Weil das Leben ihn gnadenlos weitertrieb. 

_Was ist jetzt der Plan für Bischofshofen? Wie fühlst du dich Daniel? Hast du noch Fragen? Sie mögen es hier zu springen, richtig? Was würde Ihnen der Sieg bedeuten? Wie liefen die Skier? Welchen Anzug willst du nehmen? Brauchst du vor dem springen noch etwas? Glauben Sie, dass Sie Kamil schlagen können? Hatten sie denn schon Zeit zu realisieren, was gestern passiert ist?_

Nein, hatte er nicht. Er hatte es ja noch nicht einmal geschafft zu realisieren, was gerade vor drei Stunden passiert war. Was er getan hatte, weil diese wunderschönen dunkelgrünen Augen mit den vielen braunen Sprenkeln darin ihn bis ins Mark getroffen hatten. Weil sie zu begreifen drohten, dass die Realität grausamer sein konnte, als jeder Albtraum. 

Seufzend sah Daniel auf seine Uhr, warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Horizont, bevor er sich umdrehte und langsam durch die Dunkelheit wieder zurücklief. Bald war er mit seinem Qualifikationssprung dran. Fröstelnd zog er sich seine Kapuze ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht, lauschte dem Knirschen seiner Schritte, die sich langsam mit den Geräuschen aus dem Springerdorf vermischten. Dem Summen der Wachsmaschinen, dem fast schon rhythmischen dumpfen Schlagen von Bällen, dem hektischen Herumgetrappel seiner Bewohner, den quer miteinander vermengten Gesprächen. 

Daniel verlies nur widerwillig die Dunkelheit, die ihm eine kurze Auszeit verschafft hatte und trat wieder mittenhinein ins Chaos. Zuckte zusammen, weil er beinahe mit den Skienden von Simon Ammann kollidiert wäre. 

„Tschuldige!“, rief der Schweizer ihm über die Schulter zu und eilte weiter ohne stehenzubleiben, während Jarkko ihnen aus der anderen Richtung fluchend entgegengehetzt kam. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Meine Keile! Ich komm zu spät…“, murmelte er gestresst vor sich hin, lief an Daniel vorbei ohne von ihm Notiz zu nehmen. 

Ein bisschen Zeit bis zur Qualifikation blieb ihm noch. Er wusste, wenn er die Tournee gewinnen wollte, brauchte er einen nahezu perfekten Sprung. Und ja: Er wollte die Tournee gewinnen. Das war einer seiner Kindheitsträume, der nun zum Greifen nah erschien. Daniel war seinen Sprung bereits unzählige Male durchgegangen. 

„Hey! Wo bist du heut gewesen? Hattest wohl Angst vor der anstehenden Niederlage?“, landete eine Hand auf seinem Rücken. 

Überrascht wandte Daniel sich um und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht von Richard Freitag. „Das hättest du gern gehabt, was? Da muss ich dich aber leider enttäuschen. Wir waren nur zugeparkt“, dementierte Daniel lachend. 

„Zugeparkt?!“ – 

„Ja, zugeparkt. Busfahrer sind eben auch nur Menschen“, sinnierte der Norweger und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er an den zerknirscht dreinschauenden und zutiefst peinlich berührten ältesten Prevc-Bruder dachte. Nicht, dass er seine seltsamen Blicke schon vergessen hätte. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich ihm gegolten hatten.

„Okay…“, blieb Richard stehen und starrte zwischen dem deutschen Container, seiner Armbanduhr und Daniel hin und her. „Verdammt. Das musst du mir später unbedingt erzählen. Aber morgen lassen wir keine Ausreden zählen, damit das klar ist. Und schon gar keine so schlechte, Tande!“ 

„Mir zittern die Knie“, schrie Daniel dem Deutschen nach, dessen Hand bereits auf der Türklinke lag, als er sich noch einmal grinsend umdrehte: „Viel Erfolg gleich!“ 

„Dir auch“, schrie Daniel dem Deutschen nach, der hinter der Metalltür verschwand, bevor er sich wieder umwandte und beinahe sofort wieder stoppte. Domen stand keine zehn Meter Luftlinie von ihm entfernt. Thiessen stand ihm gegenüber und hielt ihm ein Mikrofon unter die Nase. Daniel war sich sicher, dass Domen bereits den Schaumstoffgeschmack des Teils im Mund haben musste. Doch Domen ließ sich nichts anmerken. Gelassen lehnte sich der junge Slowene gegen seine Skier, beantwortete ruhig alle Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden. Zumindest sah es für Daniel so aus. Denn Domen hatte sowohl seinen Helm, als auch seine Skibrille aufbehalten. Jede Noh-Maske hätte also mehr Rückschlüsse auf ihren Gemütszustand zugelassen als Domen. 

Nur heute Mittag. Da war das anders gewesen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Domen sich die Maske vom Gesicht reißen lassen und Daniel ungewollt einen Blick hinter die Kulissen gestattet. Und was der Norweger da gesehen hatte, hatte ihn zutiefst getroffen. Hatte ihn zum ersten Mal dazu gebracht, nicht einfach weiter zu lächeln und sich einzureden, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Dass die Worte nichts mit ihm zu tun hatten. Dass dieses Gefühl, für dass es keine Worte gab, um es zu beschreiben, vorübergehen würde, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass es das nie gänzlich tat. Weil da immer diese kleine nagende Frage zurückblieb, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch Recht hatten. 

Langsam trat Daniel von dem kleinen Feuerkorb zurück, vor den er sich gestellt hatte, um Domen eine Zeit lang unbemerkt über die Flammen hinweg beobachten zu können. Bahnte sich widerwillig seinen Weg zum norwegischen Container, der ihn direkt am Slowenen vorbeiführte. Kurz gestattete Daniel es sich, Domen anzusehen. Ein kurzes Nicken des Slowenen, ein Heben der Hand von Daniel. Distanziert. Kühl. Beiläufig. Dann war der Norweger an Domen vorbei. Lief davon, obwohl der Slowene ihn wie ein Magnet anzog. Seine Füße schwerer wurden, weil er genau das nicht tun wollte: vorbeigehen. 

_Wie hältst du das aus?_

Die Wahrheit war doch, dass er seine Ansprüche schon lang heruntergeschraubt hatte. Dass er glücklich gewesen war, über jeden Tag, der ihn nicht an seine letzten zwei Schuljahre erinnerte. Glücklich über jede Minute, jede Sekunde, die sein Geheimnis überlebte. Das war die erniedrigende Realität. Er hatte eine scheiß Angst. Jeden Tag aufs Neue. Und er hielt es aus. Und selbst das Aushalten glich immer mehr dem Versuch, sich zusammenzuhalten und nicht doch versehentlich auseinanderzubrechen. 

Und jetzt? Jetzt war da Domen, der ihm mehr unter die Haut gegangen war, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte und ihn für ein beschissenes Feuerwerk hielt, dass er einfach nicht war, aber für Domen gern sein wollte. Frustriert ballte Daniel seine Hände in den Jackentaschen zu Fäusten. 

Es war dieser kurze Moment gewesen. Kurz nachdem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, bevor ihm bewusstgeworden war, was er gerade getan hatte. Da hatte er sich lebendig gefühlt. Frei. Und jetzt? Jetzt war er wieder gefangen. Fühlte sich mehr als jemals zuvor eingesperrt in seinem eigenen Leben, obwohl er paradoxerweise eine scheiß Angst davor hatte, sich dem Gefühl der Freiheit ganz anzuvertrauen. Weil er nicht wusste, wohin es ihn führen würde. 

Gedankenversunken steuerte er auf den norwegischen Container zu, der im halbdunkeln vor ihm lag, weil die Laterne gegenüber nur einen schwachen Lichtstrahl absonderte. Hinter den hell erleuchteten Fenstern, die mit Jalousien verhängt waren, konnte er die Schatten seiner Freunde erkennen. 

Vorsichtig drückte Daniel die Tür auf, weil vor allem Halvor die Angewohnheit hatte, immer direkt davor zu stehen. Dabei hatte er schon die ein oder andere Beule kassiert. Angenehme Wärme schlug Daniel entgegen, ebenso wie eine Mütze, die direkt in seinem Gesicht landete. 

„Pfff“, stieß er aus, wischte sich über seinen Mund, um die Fusseln wieder loszuwerden. 

„Tschuldige!“, schrie Andreas ihm entgegen. „Die… war eigentlich für Tom bestimmt“, gab er zerknirscht zu und Tom, der einen guten Meter neben Daniel stand, entschuldigend ansah. Skeptisch nahm Tom seine Mütze von Daniel mit spitzen Fingern entgegen, hielt sie in die Luft mit dem größtmöglichen Abstand zu sich und betrachtete sie kritisch: „Hast du die etwa angesabbert?“

„Ja, extra feucht… pffff… ganz… bäh… so wie du es- ähhhbäh… gern hast“, antwortete Daniel. „Jepft weif ich wieer, warum du dich immer…bäh… vorm Basketball drückst“, grummelte Daniel, während er versuchte, den Fussel auf seiner Zunge rauszufischen. 

„Du meinst allen Ballsportarten“, berichtigte Halvor schadenfroh und kassierte prompt eine Kopfnuss von Andreas, der direkt neben ihm stand. 

„Mmmhhh… na gut“, packte Tom seine Mütze vorsichtig und setzte sie sich mit einer Miene auf, als würde er erwarten, jeden Moment von der Mütze k.o. geschlagen zu werden.  
„Ach, komm! Jetzt hab dich nicht so zickig! Denk an Peter. Der hat heute ein wesentlich schlimmeres Schicksal zu meistern… der alte Spanner“, gab Robert ernsthaft zu bedenken, bevor sie allesamt in einen heftigen Lachanfall ausbrachen. 

„Ich schwöre…“, begann Tom geschüttelt von seinem Lachanfall stockend, damit beschäftigt, sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen zu wischen „ diesen Anblick werde ich…chrm… nihihihie vergessen. Dass… Peeeeter mit dem ganzen Blut im Gesicht… ühüüüberhaupt überlebt hat, grenzt schon… chrm… an ein medizihinisches Wunder“, grölte der Norweger, während er sich auf seine Skier stützen musste, um überhaupt aufrecht stehenzubleiben. 

„Wow, das wird Peter nie wieder los“, setzte Daniel sich neben Anders, der das ganze Treiben ungewöhnlich stumm beobachtet hatte. 

„Wundert dich das etwa? Ich meine, nehmen wir doch nur mal Tom: Immerhin hat der sich den ganzen Morgen eifrig mit seiner Karriere als Ballerina beschäftigt, nur weil du ihn für so elegant wie ein sterbendes Tier gehalten hast… Wenn das schon reicht, um ihn bei der Stange zu halten? Und dann treibt Peter die verschollen geglaubte Busfahrerin ausgerechnet auf der Damentoilette auf, weil er die Tür verwechselt hat… Was hast du erwartet?“, fragend sah Anders ihn an, bevor er sich wieder seinen Schuhen widmete. 

„Auch wieder wahr“, nickte Daniel und schälte sich aus seinem Jogginganzug. 

„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Tom schon an nem Drehbuch sitzt… Dein Dickschädel kann sich doch bestimmt auch nicht halten vor lauter Begeisterung“, vermutete Anders, während er seine Turnschuhe parallel nebeneinanderstellte und sie unter die Bank schob, darauf achtend, dass der hintere Teil der Schuhe bündig mit dem Ende der Bank abschloss. 

Es wäre schön, wenn es wirklich so wäre, dachte Daniel, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Der ärgert sich vielmehr, dass er die Show des Jahrhunderts verpasst hat. Ich meine, Peter, der vor einer wild keifenden Frau flieht ist das eine, aber ihn dabei noch als Spanner zu beschimpfen… Das ist schon fast Filmreif“, blickte Daniel in die Ferne und versuchte sich das Schauspiel vorzustellen, dass er bisher in den verschiedensten Versionen hatte erzählt bekommen. 

„Wieso er die nur verpasst hat…“, wackelte Anders neben ihm vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und bedachte seinen Kumpel mit einem wissenden Grinsen. 

„Dann, Jungs. Macht mich stolz“, unterbrach Tom theatralisch ihr Gespräch, als er die Tür aufriss und nach draußen trat. Robert, Halvor und Andreas folgten ihm in die Kälte mit einem kurzen Nicken. 

„Das ist… Moment mal…“, überrascht ließ Daniel seinen Sprungschuh sinken, den er gerade hatte anziehen wollen und musterte Anders interessiert, als ihm klarwurde, dass auch sein Kumpel die Show verpasst hatte. „Sag mal: Wo bist du eigentlich gewesen?“ 

Verlegen strich sich Anders durchs Haar. „Ja… ähm… das… Darüber müssen wir sowieso noch… Also- Was ich sagen will…“, eierte der Norweger herum, zog seine Schuhe unter der Bank hervor, nur um sie wieder genauso hinzustellen, wie vorher. „Ich brauche ihre Nummer“, presste Anders schließlich hervor. 

„Wessen Nummer?“, fragte Daniel verwirrt, bis ihm im nächsten Moment der Kronleuchter aufging. „Ach, diese Nummer! Wow! Ich meine, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das in diesem Jahrtausend noch auf die Reihe- AU!“ 

„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige!“, brummte Anders beleidigt und Daniel ruderte zurück. 

„Okay, okay. Hast ja Recht. Und? Was hast du geplant? Auf einer Skala von fantastisch bis phänomenal?“, wollte neugierig wissen, während er sein Handy aus der Tasche kramte. 

„Ich werds schon nicht versauen“, blockte Anders ab und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Daniel endlich sein Handy zu Tage beförderte. „Haben wir es dann? Ich würde das alles nämlich gern heute noch hinter mich bringen.“ 

„An deiner Wortwahl solltest du dringend arbeiten“, seufzte Daniel und leitete seinem Freund die Handynummer der Blonden mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen weiter. Vielleicht hätte er doch nachgeben und jemanden anderen überreden sollen. 

„Dass, mein Lieber, hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du angefangen hast, wild herumzukuppeln“, gab Anders mitleidslos zurück, nahm seinen Helm in dem seine Handschuhe ordentlich zusammengefaltet unter seiner Skibrille lagen. „So, und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest? Ich hab eine Qualifikation zu springen und ein Date zu überleben.“ 

„Viel Erfolg!“, rief Daniel dem Blonden hinterher, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel und Daniel allein zurückblieb. Zumindest fast. 

Überleben.

 _Wie kannst du so cool bleiben? Ich meine, ich könnte ausflippen, schreien… Und du… stehst da, unbeeindruckt._

Er wollte Domen seine Geschichte nicht erzählen, weil er Angst vor dessen Reaktion hatte. Gequält verzog Daniel sein Gesicht. Da war es schon wieder. Das Wort. Das Gefühl. Angst. Es war dem Norweger unbegreiflich, wie Domen ihn für ein Feuerwerk halten konnte, wo er doch maximal ein kleines anfälliges Streichholz war. Aber das Leben war ein Maskenball. Keiner wusste das besser. 

Wie sollte ihm seine Geschichte auch helfen können? Sie beinhaltete weder ein Happy-End noch eine Moral. Sie war erdrückend und deprimierend. Nicht lebensbejahend und bunt. Frustriert quetschte Daniel sich in seine Sprungschuhe, die ihm plötzlich genauso beengend vorkamen, wie sein Leben. 

Klemmte sich seinen Helm unter den Arm. Verließ den Schutz des Containers und stellte sich dem Chaos draußen. Die Schanze über ihnen ragte hell erleuchtet in die Nacht. Springer, Betreuer, Trainer und Presse suchten sich ihren Weg aneinander vorbei. Hier und da hielt man inne. Wechselte ein paar Worte. Jarkko kam ihm mit seinen Skiern entgegengelaufen. Diesmal deutlich entspannter, wünschte ihm Glück. Der Finne hatte seinen Sprung schon hinter sich gebracht. 

Dann senkte Daniel den Kopf. Beobachtete seine Füße, die ihn vorwärts brachten, wie der Kiesboden an ihm vorbeizog. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, den Sprung vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal durchzugehen. Es lenkte ihn von dem Gefühl ab, festzustecken. 

Hochkonzentriert betrat Daniel den Aufzug. Das Plingen wenige Sekunden später verkündete die Ankunft auf dem Turm. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und gaben den Blick in den Aufwärmraum frei. Domen saß am anderen Ende. Unruhig zappelte er mit den Beinen, die seinen ganzen Körper in Bewegung setzten. 

Daniel schlängelte sich an Maciej und Stefan vorbei und setzte sich auf den Platz schräg gegenüber von Domen, der kurz aufsah. Ein unsicheres Lächeln huschte dem Slowenen über das Gesicht, das Daniel erwiderte. Ein paar Sekunden hörte Domen auf zu zappeln, bis er ertappt mit leicht geröteten Wangen seinen Blick wieder abwandte. 

Auch Daniel gab Domen gezwungenermaßen wieder frei. Zwang seine Augen durch den Raum zu schweifen, die eigentlich nur bei Domen bleiben wollten. Um sich abzulenken lockerte er seine Nackenmuskulatur, begann mit seinen Schultern zu kreisen. Nickte Stefan zu, weil ihre Blicke sich kreuzten. Alles wie immer. Bis der Norweger an Domens Händen hängen blieb, die fest um dessen Handschuhe geschlungen waren. Sie malträtierten, indem er sie auseinanderzog, verdrehte, gegen sein Bein schnippen ließ. 

Daniel wollte rübergehen. Einfach Domens Hände nehmen, sanft über dessen Handrücken streichen und sich dabei in seinen Waldaugen verlieren. Ihn dabei fragen, wie es ihm ging. Aber er konnte nicht. Durfte nicht. Saß unendlich frustriert auf seinem Stuhl, gefühlt einen Kontinent von Domen entfernt. Obwohl es so leicht wäre. 

Erschrocken über sich selbst, schloss Daniel die Augen. Verfrachtete sich auf den Balken und ging die Bewegungsabläufe seines Sprungs durch. Er spielte den gesamten Sprung durch. Das Türklappern nahm er nur am Rande wahr. Zwang sich, sich jede noch so kleine Einzelheit in Erinnerung zu rufen, folgte dabei unbewusst mit seinem Körper den Bewegungen. Erst als er gelandet war, öffnete er die Augen wieder. Und landete direkt in den unergründlichen Tiefen des Waldes, der sich ertappt abwandte und aufsprang. 

„Chrm… guten… Flug gehabt?“, nervös beugte sich Domen über seine Schuhe, die er, abgestützt auf dem Stuhl, begann zuzuschnüren. 

Grinsend und mit einem warmen Gefühl in der Magengegend strich Daniel sich eine Strähne zurück, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war. Dabei registrierte er, dass nicht nur Maciej und Stefan den Raum bereits verlassen hatten, sondern auch der Kameramann, der normalerweise für Aufnahmen aus dem aus dem Sprungturm sorgte. „Absolut perfekt“, strahlte er den Slowenen an, der sich für seine Verhältnisse relativ normal zu benehmen schien. 

„Na das will ich doch hoffen! Wenn ich schon mein heißgeliebtes gelbes Trikot abgeben musste, dann nur an den künftigen Tourneesieger“, verkündete Domen großspurig, beschäftigte sich dabei auffällig intensiv mit seinen Skiern, die an der Wand vor dem Ausgang lehnten. 

„Doch so geringe Ansprüche“, kommentierte Daniel trocken, trat neben Domen und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Schultern sich berührten, weil er die Distanz nicht länger aushielt. Regungslos verweilte Domen neben ihm einen Moment und schloss die Augen. Diese kleine Berührung reichte aus, um sie beide völlig um den Verstand zu bringen. Daniel drehte sein Gesicht langsam zu Domen. Die explodierenden Feuerwerkskörper in seinem Bauch machten es ihm unmöglich seinen Kopf nicht zu dem jüngeren zu neigen. Weil Domen seine Meinung nicht geändert hatte. Weil er immer noch da war. 

Verlangend starrte Daniel auf die Lippen des Slowenen, die nur noch wenige Millimeter von seinen entfernt waren. Domens Atem, der über seine Wange strich, gab Daniel, als er Domen in die Augen sah, das Gefühl vom Wald verschlungen zu werden. 

Dann durchfuhr ein lautes Gluckern die Stille und ließ sie erschrocken auseinanderfahren. Benommen starrten sie auf den großen Wasserspender, der sich soeben bemerkbar gemacht hatte, bevor sie sich schuldbewusst in die Augen sahen und sich hastig wieder voneinander abwandten und Daniel gern laut aufgeschrien hätte. 

Domen nahm unterdessen seine Skier von der Wand. Stürmte zur Tür. Hielt überraschend inne und Daniel die Tür auf. „Butterprinzessin… Ich glaube, ich entdecke gerade ganz neue Seiten an dir“, wisperte Daniel leise, als er an Domen vorbeiging, dessen leichte Röte augenblicklich wieder zunahm. 

„Gewöhn dich besser nicht dran, Lahmarsch“, brummelte der Slowene verlegen, als sie nach draußen traten, der Wind ihnen den Lärm der Zuschauer kühl ins Gesicht blies. Schweigend legten sie den Rest des Weges zurück. Konzentrierten sich auf den anstehenden Sprung. Als Stefan abgewunken wurde, rutschte Domen vor ihm auf den Balken. Voll in seinem Tunnel, richtete er seinen Blick auf den Trainerturm. Ein kleines für das bloße Auge fast unsichtbares Lächeln schlich sich auf Domens Mund, während er den Sitz seines Helms kontrollierte, noch einmal kurz seine Schultern lockerte. Goran ihn schließlich abwinkte und Domen sich ohne nachzudenken erbarmungslos in die Tiefe stürzte. 

Daniel rutschte auf den Balken. Überprüfte seine Bindung und wartete darauf, dass Alex ihm seine Freigabe erteilte, während der Wind ihm ins Gesicht wehte. Mühelos durch seinen dünnen Anzug drang. Mit beinahe stoischer Ruhe wartete Daniel, bis sich die Fahne senkte. Immer lauter wurde der Wind, der an seinen Ohren vorbeirauschte, während er den Schanzentisch im Auge behielt. In dem Moment, in dem Daniel abhob, wusste er instinktiv, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Spürte die Schieflage in die er geriet und hob ohne nachzudenken seinen linken Fuß etwas an, um seinen Skier wieder an seinen Körper zu bekommen. Angestrengt versuchte er den Sprung so lang wie möglich auszureizen, als der Erdboden doch schneller näherkam, als er gedacht hatte. Den Telemark auslassend landete er den Sprung und fuhr mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch aus. Angespannt wartete er auf seine Wertung, die eine Ewigkeit später auf der großen Leinwand auftauchte: Platz 39. 

Die Kameras im Nacken, die hemmungslos weiter an ihm festklebten, lief er an den Bänken im Exit-Bereich der Springer vorbei, weil er wusste, dass er es selbst vergeigt hatte. Weil ihm zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst wurde, wie nah dran er war, sich einen seiner Kindheitsträume zu erfüllen und wie erschreckend einfach es war, diesen platzen zu lassen. Wie erschreckend leicht es war, dass einfach alles wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenstürzte. 

„Das wird morgen bestimmt besser“, rief Stefan ihm im Vorbeigehen aufmunternd zu. „Und sieh es mal positiv: Wenigstens hast du deinen schlechten Sprung jetzt schon weg“,  
„Mmmhh…“, nickte Daniel dem Österreicher ausdruckslos zu, bevor er sich auf die Bank setzte, die verborgen zwischen zwei leeren Containern stand. Frustriert starrte er in die Finsternis der Nacht hinauf. 

„Hier bist du also! Man! Was hast du denn da gemacht?“, erschütterte keinen Moment später ein kleines Beben die Bank und ließ Daniel gar keine Zeit, sich seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken hinzugeben. „Symmetrie, Lahmarsch. Du musst auf deine Füße achten, wenn du abspringst, auch wenn das mit der Gehbehinderung schwerfällt“, fiel Domen auch gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. 

Überrascht starrte Daniel den Slowenen an, der ihm gefolgt war. Auf diese Bank. In den Wald. Und vielleicht auch schon ein Stück in die Finsternis, obwohl Domen doch eigentlich im Licht bleiben sollte. „Du hältst mi deiner Meinung auch nicht hinterm Berg, oder?“ 

„Was denn? Helfen dir Mitleid und irgendwelche abgedroschenen Phrasen etwa weiter?“ – 

Nein. Überrascht hielt Daniel inne. Was hatten ihm die letzten Tage gezeigt? Wenn er etwas wollte, dann musste er auch dafür kämpfen. „Du bist schlauer als du aussiehst, weißt du das?“ 

„Ja, ich finde auch, dass das Wort Genie mir noch nicht einmal ansatzweise gerecht wird“, behauptete Domen ernst mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht, dass von der Fläche her sogar dem Sonnensystem Konkurrenz machte und in Daniel das Verlangen wachrief, ihm für seine vorlaute Art einen Kuss abzuluchsen. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, seine Hand auf die von Domen zu legen, die bisher die kalte Bank umklammert hatte. Genoss es, zart über seinen Handrücken zu streichen und dabei zuzuschauen, wie Domen auf ihn reagierte. Rote Wangen, verlegener Blick, das schlagartig verstummende Zappeln seiner Beine. Und das Stottern. „Chrm… Naja, vielleicht wolltest du ja morgen… also… beim äh… Wettkampf… meine chrm… Nähe nicht missen.“ 

„Meinst du ja?“, verschränkte Daniel ihre Finger miteinander, liebte es, wie Domen unsicher auf der Innenseite seiner Wange herumbiss.

„Ziemlich… sicher“, erwiderte Domen leise, der seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, weil er seinen Blick nicht mehr von Daniels Lippen bekam. 

„Und was bringt dich… auf diesen Gedanken?“, hauchte Daniel, musste sich angestrengt in Erinnerung rufen, wo sie waren. Dass das, was sie taten, jeder Zeit entdeckt werden konnte. 

„Hast du dir noch gar nicht die ähh… Ergebnislisten angesehen? Ich werde dich morgen in Grund und Boden springen, Lahmarsch“, wisperte Domen und Daniel brauchte eine Weile, bis die Bedeutung seiner Worte durch seinen dicken Schleier, zu ihm durchdrangen. 

„Warte- Du bist mein Gegner morgen?“, verblüfft landete Daniel wieder in der Realität. 

„Blitzmerker. Also zieh dich schon mal warm an. Den Vogel gönn ich dir, aber mein Trikot will ich wieder“, verkündete Domen ihm grinsend und sah dabei einfach viel zu hinreißend aus. 

Verleitete Daniel zu Dummheiten. „Sehen wir uns heute Abend?“

Unsicher wandte Domen sich ab. Starrte die graue frisch gestrichene Containerwand an und krallte seine Finger angespannt um die Holzbank. 

Da war er wieder. Der Moment, der Daniel schmerzlich daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht eines von diesen Liebespaaren waren, bei denen alles in rosarot ablief. Er konnte Domens Nervosität, die Unsicherheit verstehen. Er wusste genau, wie es war und hasste nichts mehr. Abwartend holte er seine Schuhe aus seinem Rucksack, um aus seinen engen Sprungstiefeln herauszukommen und irgendetwas zu tun zu haben, dass den Moment der Stille erträglicher machte. 

Bis Domen ihn endlich erlöste. „Ja… ich meine… denke schon. Vielleicht… wenn… Also… Ich- chrm… Zeitplan…Ich weiß ähh gar nicht, wie der aussieht, also…“, haspelte Domen vor sich hin. 

„Dann gib mir doch einfach Bescheid, wenn du was weißt und noch Lust hast, ein bisschen zu chillen. Ich hätte ne Playstation im Angebot… Was meinst du?“, überließ Daniel widerwillig Domen die Entscheidung, obwohl er ihn gern so lang um den Verstand geküsst hätte, bis er ja sagte. Um Domen ein bisschen Zeit zu geben, bearbeitete er extra lang die Schnürsenkel seiner Schuhe. 

Dann kam wieder Leben in den kleinen Slowenen und er begann in seiner Tasche herumzukramen, die mehr Loch als Stauraum besaß. „Klar. Doch. Ich meine- Ähm. Handy. Warte…Ähm“, hektisch verteilte er seine Sachen über den Boden. „Ich- HA! Da!“, hielt Domen strahlend sein Handy in die Höhe, als jemand anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. 

„Domen! …. Doooomeeennn!“ 

Nejc drängelte sich durch Presseleute, Betreuer, Springer und freiwillige Helfer auf der Suche nach dem Slowenen. „Shit. Zu spät! Jetzt mach schon du Scheißteil!“, fluchte Domen ungeduldig, während er auf seinem Handy rumhämmerte und gleichzeitig versuchte, seine Sachen wieder in die Tasche zu stopfen. 

„Dooooooomeeeeeen?!“ 

„Jaaaaa“, schrie der Slowene schließlich, als sie Nejc schon fast nicht mehr durch die Gasse sehen konnten. „Blödes Teil! Kannst du nicht einmal funktionieren?“ 

Ungeduldig hob Nejc die Hände, als er den Slowenen entdeckte. „Ja was jetzt? Quatschen könnt ihr auch später noch!“, rief Nejc verärgert. 

„Ja! Fuck- Ich meine: Bin gleich da“, schrie Domen fahrig und schlug frustriert sein Handy gegen die Bank, als Daniel ihm seines in die Hand drückte. 

„Ich schick dir später ne Nachricht?“ – 

Dankbar nahm Domen das Handy entgegen. „Jaja, muss meins nur neu starten, dann… sollte es… wieder… funktionieren“, tippte er seine Nummer ein und nahm sich, obwohl Nejc schon mit den Hufen scharrte, noch kurz die Zeit zu überprüfen, dass er sich auch wirklich nicht vertippt hatte. 

„Passt“, sprang Domen auf, klemmte sich den Rest, den Daniel nicht in die Tasche bekommen hatte, einfach unter den Arm und stürzte davon. 

Schmunzelnd sah Daniel dem Slowenen hinterher, der mal wieder einen für sich sehr typischen Abgang hingelegt hatte. Glücklich starrte er auf die Nummer in seinem Handy. 

Und bevor er sich weiter Fragen konnte, ob das die gute oder schlechte Art Nervosität gewesen war, die Domen da befallen hatte, begann Daniel zu tippen, weil er Angst hatte, dass er es sonst nicht tun würde: 

_\------------------Ich hoffe wir sehen uns heute Abend, Butterprinzessin. Vielleicht lässt sich dein Größenwahn ja mit der Playstation stoppen :p_

Entschlossen schickte er die Nachricht ab, packte seine Sachen zusammen und wollte gerade aus der kleinen Gasse heraustreten, als er unvermittelt wieder hineingeschoben wurde. 

„Was läuft da zwischen dir und meinem Bruder?“ - 

Erschrocken starrte Daniel in eisblau blitzende Augen, die ihm so vertraut und doch so fremd waren, während seine Gesichtsfarbe meinte, einer Leiche Konkurrenz machen zu müssen. Auch sein Hirn hatte sich mal wieder den passendsten Moment ausgesucht, um sich in den Urlaub zu verabschieden. Einzig sein Herz leistete Überstunden. „Ähm-“ 

„Und hör mit irgendwelchen scheiß Ausreden auf!“, forderte Peter und ließ Daniel gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, der sowieso viel zu überrumpelt war, um irgendetwas sinnvolles herauszubringen. 

„Aber-“ – 

„Nichts aber! Ich bin nicht blöd! Du solltest mit Domen reden ihm helfen und nicht, ihn ins Chaos stürzen!“, zischte Peter wütend, weil er es einfach nicht akzeptieren konnte.  
Erstarrt stand Daniel vor Peter, der seinen Ängsten erneut zum Ausbruch verholfen hatte. Die Stille zwischen ihnen zog sich unerträglich in die Länge. „Ich hab gar nichts gemacht“, erwiderte Daniel schwach. Oder etwa doch? Was wenn er Domen in Ruhe gelassen hätte? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, wenn er nie etwas gesagt hätte? 

Finster zog Peter seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Genau wie Domen, wenn er sich mit etwas nicht zufriedengeben wollte. Auch die Art, wie er angriffslustig sein Kinn nach vorn streckte und dabei seinen Mund grimmig zusammenzog. Dass alles war Domen. Nur in kantiger und älter. Kühler. Kontrollierter. 

„Interessant. Und wieso hat Domen dann schon zugegeben, dass du ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hast? Wieso benimmt er sich so kopflos seit ihr miteinander rumhängt? Was ist da los, Daniel? Doping? Magersucht? Illegale Wettkampfbeeinflussung? Wettmafia?“, begann Peter wahllos aufzuzählen, ließ Daniel dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen, der dem Slowenen entgeistert lauschte. „Wieso trainiert er bis zum Umfallen? Wird leichtsinnig? Kapselt sich ab?“ 

Domen blitze vor Daniels innerem Auge auf. Allein im stockdusteren Wald von Oberstdorf. Am Abend der Teampräsentation. Wie er blind vor Frust und Wut im Gestrüpp herumgestiefelt war, in einem Gebiet, das mit seinen Steilhängen schon bei Tageslicht als gefährlich galt. Was würde passieren, wenn er das durchmachen musste, was Daniel passiert war? Was, wenn er eben nicht mit der Situation umgehen konnte? Was hatte er getan? 

„Weißt du was? Mir scheißegal“, unterbrach Peter schließlich die Stille. Drängte Daniel an die Wand des Containers, indem er ihm immer näherkam. Daniel mit seinen eisblauen Augen festnagelte, die ohne Vorwarnung zu wütenden dunkelgrünen Waldaugen wurden: _Weißt du, wenn es etwas gibt, was ich so gar nicht gebrauchen kann, dann ist das noch jemand, der mir sagt, mit was ich zurechtkomme und mit was nicht._

„Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, okay? Ich will nicht, dass dein schlechter Einfluss-“ 

„Nein!“, straffte Daniel seine Schultern, wütend, weil er gerade dabei gewesen war, alles in Frage zu stellen. Wütend, weil er nicht das aussprechen konnte, was er gern wollte. 

„Wie nein?“ – 

„Domen ist alt genug seine Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen. Also komm damit klar“, erwiderte Daniel selbst ein wenig überrascht über den festen Klang seiner Stimme, während sein Herz in der Brust immer wieder hart gegen seine Rippen schlug, weil es Kampfansagen nicht gewohnt war. Weil ein letzter Rest Zweifel eben doch immer blieb. 

„Klarkommen? Damit, dass er total neben der Spur ist? Dass er sich zurückzieht? Dass-“ – 

„Peter! Ich hab‘s verstanden, okay?“, fuhr Daniel den Slowenen an. Als ob er sich darüber nicht selbst genug Gedanken machen würde. „Die Welt ist nunmal leider nicht rosarot und aus Zuckerwatte. Und ja, vielleicht macht Domen gerade ne schwierige Zeit durch und benimmt sich leichtsinnig. Aber vielleicht wäre ja auch das anders, wenn er das Gefühl hätte, er könnte mit jemandem reden, der einfach nur zuhört und ihn nicht immer gleich in Vorhaltungen erstickt!“, platzten Worte aus Daniels Mund, die immer mutiger wurden. Die sich richtig anfühlten, solange bis Daniel Peters aschfahles Gesicht vor sich registrierte. 

Wortlos wandte Peter sich ab und ließ den Norweger einfach stehen. Gerade hatte er sich noch gut gefühlt. Betäubt starrte er auf die Stelle vor sich, an der eben noch Peter gestanden hatte, der sich nur um seinen Bruder sorgte. 

Wollten er nicht auch selbst etwas Besseres für Domen? Die Finsternis um ihn herum hüllte ihn in Totenstille. Erinnerte ihn daran, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatte. Dass es kein Entkommen gab. Zumindest für ihn nicht mehr, denn dazu hatte sie ihn viel zu lang festgehalten. Jetzt musste er kämpfen, um sie sich vom Hals zu halten. Jede Sekunde. 

„Scheiße!“, schrie er den Container vor ihm wütend an, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Peter hatte. Weil er Angst hatte, dass der nicht lockerlassen würde. Weil er sich immer mehr wie ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Leben fühlte. Weil Domen keine Ahnung hatte, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte. 

Domen hatte ihn nie kämpfen sehen. Domen glaubte, dass einfach alles an ihm abprallte. Dass er eine Art Rezept hatte. Und er mochte diese Vorstellung, die Domen von ihm hatte. Er wollte der Fels in der Brandung sein. Aber würde Domen ihn immer noch so ansehen können, wenn Daniel ihm erst von der Finsternis erzählt hatte? 

Die ganze Rückfahrt zum Hotel über bewegten sich Daniels Gedanken im Kreis. Schwankten zwischen Lüge und Wahrheit. Ausweichen und Zugeben. Licht und Schatten. Zögern und Entschlossenheit. Stärke und Schwäche. 

Unruhig tigerte Daniel schließlich in seinem Hotelzimmer auf und ab, kontrollierte immer wieder verstohlen sein Handy. Als Anders in ihr Badezimmer verschwand, um sich für sein Date fertigzumachen, vibrierte das Smartphone in seinen Händen. Aufgeregt brauchte Daniel mehrere Versuche um den Bildschirm zu entsperren. Mit zitternden Fingern tippte Daniel auf die kleine grüne Sprechblase, die verkündete, dass er eine neue Nachricht hatte. 

\-------------- _Ich hoffe wir sehen uns heute Abend, Butterprinzessin. Vielleicht lässt sich dein Größenwahn ja mit der Playstation stoppen :p._

_Lahmarsch, wenn deine Hände koordinativ ähnlich hochbegabt sind, wie deine Beine, dann werde ich dich plattmachen. In einer halben Stunde?_

Nachdenklich las Daniel die Nachricht, die so typisch Domen war und alles Mögliche in ihm auslöste: Vorfreude, weil Domen tatsächlich vorbeikommen würde, um die nächsten Stunden mit ihm zu verbringen. Panik, weil Domen die nächsten Stunden bei ihm verbringen würde. Glück, weil Daniel ihn offensichtlich nicht verschreckt hatte. Angst, weil es so viel gab, dass falsch laufen konnte. 

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sicher?_

_Da ich davon ausgehe, im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten zu sein: ja.  
Oder hast du Angst davor, nach deiner haushohen sicheren Niederlage vor mir in Tränen auszubrechen?_

Grinsend las Daniel die beiden Nachrichten, die nacheinander bei ihm eintrudelten. Domen traf seine Entscheidungen selbst und das auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. 

_\--------------------------------------Bring Taschentücher mit, Butterprinzessin. Ich besitze nämlich leider keine, die ich dir reichen könnte._

_????_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Achja. Zimmer 309._

Die Zimmernummer hätte Daniel fast vergessen. Aufgeregt starrte Daniel an die Decke. Die nächste halbe Stunde würde die längste seines Lebens werden. Er hatte sich so lang nach einer Beziehung gesehnt. Hatte es noch nie so weit geschafft, weil er immer damit beschäftigt gewesen war, sich zu verleugnen. Viel zu viel Schiss gehabt hatte, aufzufliegen. Er hatte immer nur danebengestanden und dabei zugesehen, wie andere glücklich wurden. Und jetzt? 

Neben ihm öffnete sich die Badezimmertür. Grimmig starrte Anders ihm entgegen. „Du bist so schweigsam.“

„Du aber auch.“ – 

„Ich geh ja auch zu meiner Hinrichtung. Was ist deine Ausrede? Hat der Dickschädel es etwa schon verbockt?“ – 

„Nein!“, überfordert suchte Daniel nach einer Antwort und richtete sich auf. Wo sollte er anfangen und wo aufhören? Gab es überhaupt ein Problem? Vielleicht kam Domen besser mit allem klar, als Daniel dachte? „Ich- keine Ahnung. Ich will nur einfach nichts falsch machen, verstehst du?“ 

„Das sagst du ausgerechnet mir? Perfektes Date. Haha. Aber weißt du was? Du solltest das ganze mal positiv betrachten: Du bezahlst deine Fehler wenigstens nicht mit deinem Leben“, brummte Anders, während er einen kontrollierenden Blick in den Spiegel warf. Anders stand in einer dunklen Jeans und einem dunkelgrünen Hemd vor ihm. Die Haare hatte er sich locker nach oben gegelt. Und obwohl sie das einzige waren, das wirklich unordentlich an Anders wirkte, wusste Daniel genau, dass Anders jede Haarsträhne gewissenhaft an den Platz gezogen hatte, an dem er sie hatte haben wollen. „Aber bei meinem Glück kommen wir sowieso nicht weit, noch weiß sie ja nicht, wer ihr die Ehre oder sagen wir Strafe erweist“, seufzte Anders, zuckte aber im nächsten Moment schon wieder mit den Schultern. „Naja, was solls. Mir egal. Bis später!“ 

Ratlos blieb Daniel zurück und starrte auf die Tür, durch die Anders gerade verschwunden war. War es ihm wirklich egal oder versuchte er sich das nur einzureden? Was Silje betraf, wurde er aus Anders nicht schlau. Andererseits hatten sich ihre Gespräche in letzter Zeit meistens auch um sein Leben gedreht. Um Domen. 

Scheiße! Immer noch zehn Minuten, dachte Daniel und sprang vom Bett auf. Sah sich in ihrem Raum um, in dem es nicht einmal ein Staubkorn gab, mit dem er sich hätte ablenken können. 

Nervös tigerte er ins Bad, musterte sein Spiegelbild. Alles vorzeigbar. Lief wieder zurück. Sah unruhig aus dem Fenster. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien. Automatisch dachte er an Domen im Schneegestöber. An seine Lippen. An das Gefühl Achterbahn zu fahren, während die Welt um ihn herum verstummte. Selbst seine Zweifel einen Moment Ruhe gaben. Das Gefühl auf seiner Haut, wo Domen ihn berührte. Pures Glück, das durch seine Adern pulsierte. Ein Kribbeln hinterließ, dass er den ganzen Tag über schmerzlich vermisst hatte, weil es das beste Gefühl der Welt war. Weil er Domen nicht einfach berühren konnte, ohne Rede und Antwort zu stehen. 

Gestern Abend war alles noch so einfach gewesen. In ihrer Luftblase. Ohne einen Gedanken an morgen zu verschwenden. Im hier und jetzt zu leben. Dieses Gefühl irgendwo angekommen zu sein. 

Dann hatte ein einziger blöder Kommentar ausgereicht, um Daniel zu zeigen, wie zerbrechlich sie waren. 

Das Klopfen an der Tür, schreckte Daniel auf. Aufgeregt sah Daniel sich ein letztes Mal im Raum um, bevor er hastig die Tür aufriss.


	33. Domen - Bischofshofen - Tag der Qualifikation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleines Vorwort bzw. eine kleine Ankündigung von mir: da ich ab morgen meine neue Arbeitsstelle antreten werde, weiß ich noch nicht genau, ob die Kapitel weiterhin so pünktlich online gehen werden. Sollte ich es mal vergessen: Seht es mir nach oder schreibt mir einfach. Dann hole ich das schnellstmöglichst nach ;) 
> 
> Panama- Always   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UylPrMcurB8

Im schnellen Rhythmus tönte der Klang einer Ukulele durch den Raum. Unterstützt von einer Gitarre und einem Xylophon ließ der typisch hawaiianische Sound sandgelbe Hotelzimmerwände zu kilometerlangen Stränden werden, die unterlegt vom Meeresrauschen beinahe zu Träumereien auf dem dunkelblauen Teppich mit den kleinen hellblauen Dreiecken eingeladen hätten. Beinahe. Denn zuverlässig zerstört wurde diese beinahe romantisch anmutende Atmosphäre von der dazwischen gemischten Geräuschkulisse einer Spielhölle, die unterlegt mit diversen Motorengeräuschen genauso flippig wirkte, wie die beiden Spieler, die vor dem Fernseher auf dem Boden saßen und sich gefesselt an ihre Controller klammerten, die sie hektisch hin und her schwangen. 

„Geh weg da!“, schrie Domen ungeduldig den Fernseher an, als er eines der Rennautos erbarmungslos beiseite rammte, um sich den Weg zur Spitze freizuräumen. 

„Vielleicht hätten wir doch besser den Landwirtschaftsimitator spielen sollen“, kommentierte Daniel Domens Verhalten belustigt. Dass er dabei seine Rennfigur, Koopa die Schildkröte, aus den Augen ließ, weil er Domen zu lang von der Seite ansah, bemerkte der Norweger leider zu spät: „Was?! Neinneinneinnein! Fuck! Was macht die Kurve da?“

Munter fuhr Koopa plötzlich gegen eine Strandpromenade, weil Daniel den Controller zu stark verrissen hatte. Hektisch versuchte der Norweger, sie wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu lenken, versenkte sein Auto dabei allerdings versehentlich im Meer, weil die Strandpromenade plötzlich doch unerwartet ein Ende fand.

„Deine Hochbegabung kennt keine Grenzen, was?“, schadenfroh grinste Domen vor sich hin, ließ den Bildschirm dabei allerdings keinen Moment aus den Augen. Die letzten zwei Rennen hatte Daniel gewonnen, jetzt war er mal wieder dran, wenn er schon gezwungen war, mit dieser dämlichen Figur zu spielen, die Daniel ihm ausgesucht hatte: Princess Peach. Dafür hatte er sich rächen wollen und in Ermangelung einer Schnecke hatte er die Schildkröte ausgewählt, die sich leider als schneller herausgestellt hatte, als es dem Slowenen lieb gewesen war. 

„Scheiße! Nein! Was? Ich mach doch- Hallo? Schilder?“, beschwerte Daniel sich neben ihm verzweifelt, weil er den Weg der Rennstrecke nicht mehr fand, ständig im Meer landete und neustarten musste und danach beinahe sofort wieder vom Spiel aufgefordert wurde, die Richtung zu wechseln. Naja, zumindest der Orientierungssinn der Schildkröte schien nach seinem Geschmack, dachte Domen schadenfroh, die Ziellinie bereits im Visier. „Überall Wasser! Kann hier nicht mal irgendwer ein paar Schilder aufbauen? Oder Pfei-“ 

„Ja! Gewonnen!“, streckte Domen Sekunden später triumphierend seine Faust in die Luft. Amüsiert beobachtete er Daniel, der immer noch versuchte, vom Fleck zu kommen, als das Spiel beendet wurde und der Spielstand erschien: Daniel führte in der Gesamtwertung nur noch hauchdünn vor Domen. „Dir ist schon klar, dass es bei dem Spiel darum geht, als erster ins Ziel zu kommen, oder?“, witzelte er und lehnte sich dabei ein Stück zur Seite. Näher zu Daniel. 

„Das hättest du mir vielleicht mal eher sagen sollen, Butterprinzessin“, erwiderte dieser mit rauer Stimme und jagte Domen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als er sich ihm entgegenlehnte und ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten. Zaghaft begann Daniel an Domens Lippen zu knabbern, der frustriert aufstöhnte, weil er mehr wollte. Mehr von dem Gefühl zu fliegen. Mehr von der Wärme die von Daniel ausging. Mehr davon, nicht nachdenken zu müssen, sondern einfach zu sein. 

Ohne es zu bemerken, ließ Domen den Controller zu Boden gleiten und zog Daniel mit seinen Händen begierig noch näher zu sich heran, vergrub sie in seinen blonden Haaren. Vertiefte ihren Kuss. Genoss das Gefühl von Daniels Händen, die an seinem Hals lagen, immer mal wieder über seine Schulter und seinen Rücken strichen. Dort Brandspuren hinterließen, wo sie seine nackte Haut berührten. 

Den ganzen Abend hatten sie schon so miteinander verbracht. Einfach nur dieses dämliche Rennspiel gespielt und dabei kaum die Finger voneinander lassen können.   
Erst das Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie erschrocken auseinanderfahren. Seufzend strich Daniel ihm über die Wange. „Essen“, flüsterte er bedauernd, bevor er sich aufrichtete und zur Tür ging. 

Benebelt starrte Domen ihm nach, immer noch nicht ganz wieder in der realen Welt angekommen, als er registrierte, wie Daniel eigentlich aussah. „Daniel!“, zischte Domen leise, als der Norweger schon seine Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte. „Daniel! Psst! Deine Haare…“, wisperte Domen nervös und zeigte auf seine rechte Kopfhälfte. Daniel hatte Essen für zwei bestellt und wenn der Hotelmitarbeiter ihn so sah... Man musste kein Sherlock sein, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen.

„Was ist damit?“, verwundert tastete Daniel in dem herum, was früher mal seine Frisur gewesen war und nun einem Nest glich. 

„Ein bisschen…ähm…durcheinander“, erwiderte Domen leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen erröteten. 

Mit einem neckischen Grinsen zog und drückte Daniel blind seine Haare platt. Offenbar störte es ihn nicht im mindesten, was Domen da mit ihm gemacht hatte. „Jaaa… muss ein Sturm durchgebraust sein…Besser?“ 

„Ja“, bekam Domen nur ein schwaches Nicken zu Stande und eilte zum Fenster, als der Norweger gelassen die Tür öffnete. Schweigend starrte er die Holztür an, hinter der Daniel bestens gelaunt scherzte, während Domen mit angehaltenem Atem darauf wartete, dass der Norweger die Tür endlich wieder schloss. 

Er wollte heute nicht darüber nachdenken. Das hatte er zumindest beschlossen, als er endlich entschieden hatte herzukommen. Er war höllisch nervös gewesen. Daniel machte ihn nervös. Gleichzeitig hatte die beinahe unerträgliche Vorfreude die Zeit bis zu ihrem Treffen zu einer Qual gemacht. Das Flirren und Krabbeln tausender Ameisen in seinem Bauch hatten ihn kaum auf dem Stuhl halten können, während Goran mit ihnen den Plan für morgen besprochen hatte. Ameisen, die sein innerstes umgruben.   
Das war alles was er fühlen wollte. Das Flirren und krabbeln. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass es gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass sich diese kleinen Tierchen sich einnisteten würden. Nachhaltig und erbarmungslos ihre Umgebung veränderten. Nicht heute Abend. 

Und bisher hatte das hervorragend funktioniert. Daniel machte es ihm einfach. Er konnte einfach… sein, wenn sie allein waren. Nicht mit der Außenwelt konfrontiert wurden und sich nur mit sich selbst und Belanglosigkeiten beschäftigt. Mit der Auswirkung die sie aufeinander hatten.

Erleichtert atmete Domen aus, als er hörte, dass Daniel sich verabschiedete und endlich die Tür wieder schloss. 

„Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger“, hielt der Norweger ihm das Essen entgegen, als sie sich gemeinsam an den kleinen Tisch setzten. 

„Mmmh“, antwortete Domen einsilbig, als sein Blick an einer kleinen weißen Schale und einem in Küchenrolle eingewickeltem irgendetwas hängenblieb. „Was ist das?“ 

„Nachtisch.“ - 

Neugierig geworden, wollte Domen danach greifen, als Daniel ihm unerwartet einen Klaps auf die Hand gab. „Au!“ - „Erst der Salat!“

„Du hörst dich ja an wie meine Mutter“, brummelte Domen, griff aber artig nach seinem Besteck. 

„Vernünftige Frau“, stellte Daniel fest und Domen schnaubte. 

„Du hast sie noch nie in der Küche erlebt. Da benimmt sie sich meistens wie eine Wahnsinnige“, bemerkte Domen und schob sich den ersten Bissen seines Salats in den Mund. 

„Wieso? Kocht sie etwa auch immer für ganze Armeen? Wenn wir Heimtraining haben, bin ich ständig damit beschäftigt, Tupperdosen zu verteilen und wieder einzutreiben. Ernsthaft: So stelle ich mir Schutzgelderpressung vor“, erzählte der Norweger unbeschwert und Domen mochte die Art, wie Daniels Augen dabei funkelten. 

„Die Tupperdosenmafia“, kicherte Domen amüsiert und Daniel nickte bekräftigend, weil er den Mund voller Salat hatte. „Aber schön wär‘s ja. Ein Beispiel: Zu Weihnachten gab's Käsekuchen. Den hat sie mit Gouda gebacken. Weil sie keinen Frischkäse mehr hatte“, schüttelte der junge Slowene bei der Erinnerung an diesen denkwürdigen Nachmittag den Kopf und verzog seine Mundwinkel. Die Eigenkreationen seiner Mutter waren meistens ungenießbar. Auch an diesem Nachmittag war Peter der einzige gewesen, der sich tatsächlich ein Stück heruntergezwungen hatte. 

„Oh. Okay. Also gab es bei euch öfter Tiefkühlpizza oder wie?“, fragte Daniel begierig darauf, mehr über Domens Leben außerhalb des Skispringens zu erfahren. 

„Nee. Früher hat mein Dad immer gekocht. Als das Möbelhaus noch nicht so gut lief. Er liebt das und im Gegensatz zu meiner Mutter, kann er das auch wirklich gut. Als wir klein waren, hat Dad uns immer als Hilfsköche angestellt. Cene hat immer seltsame Formen aus Gemüse geschnitten und meinen Dad in den Wahnsinn getrieben, weil er sich nicht ausgekäst hat mit seinen Sternmöhren oder Paprikadreiecken. Im Gegensatz zu Peter. Eine Maschine hätte nicht genauer und schneller schneiden können“, fuhr Domen fort und erinnerte sich daran, wie neidisch er immer auf Peter gewesen war, weil der mit Papas gutem Küchenmesser hatte schneiden dürfen und er nicht. 

„Und du?“ – 

„Ich war fürs Waschen zuständig. Danach hatten wir wie durch Zauberhand eine Seenlandschaft im Haus“, gab Domen verlegen zu und Daniel lachte kurz laut auf. 

„Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?“, griff der Norweger schmunzelnd über den Tisch nach Domens Hand, um sie sacht zu drücken und über den Handrücken des Slowenen zu streichen. 

„Keine Ahnung“, entgegnete Domen verträumt. Die Intimität, die diese einfach Geste ausstrahlte, ließ seinen Atem stocken und der Slowene ließ sich ganz von diesem Gefühl mitreißen, dass Daniel in ihm durch diese einfache Geste auslöste. 

„Und was hat deine Mom dazu gesagt? Die war doch bestimmt begeistert, danach alles trockenzuwischen“, wollte Daniel wissen und entzog ihm seine Hand wieder, um weiter zu essen. Beinahe enttäuscht widmete sich auch Domen wieder seinem Salat. 

„Nichts. Peter hat mir geholfen“, selbst überrascht von dieser Erkenntnis ließ Domen sein Besteck sinken. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Ihre kleinen Wasserschlachten. Die gemeinsamen Spaziergänge im Wald. Die Ausflüge mit dem Segelboot. Campen im Garten. All diese Erinnerungen tauchten plötzlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf und ließen ihn wehmütig werden.

In letzter Zeit war da nur noch Verbitterung gegenüber Peter gewesen, weil Domen sich nie gut genug für seinen Bruder vorgekommen war, obwohl er es so gern sein wollte.   
„Am Ende haben unsere ganzen Sachen immer mehr Wasser beinhaltet, als der Eimer, den wir zum Auswringen der Lappen hatten.“ 

„Domen?“, fragte der Norweger zögernd und ließ dabei seine Finger über den Rand seines Glases streichen. 

„Mmh?“, antwortete Domen gedankenversunken und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich, dass Peter und er wieder zu diesem Punkt zurückkehren könnten. 

„Darf… Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“, bat der Norweger schließlich zögernd. 

„Klar.“ - 

„Also… Peter… Was hast du ihm erzählt?“ 

Es war wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser, mit dem Daniel ihn da aus seinen nostalgischen Erinnerungen holte. Unbehaglich begann Domen auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen: „Wieso?“ 

„Weil… er- Kann es sein, dass er mir seit neuestem finstere Blicke zuwirft? Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?“, erkundigte sich der Norweger schließlich nach mehreren Anläufen zögerlich und Domen atmete erleichtert aus, weil er Schlimmeres befürchtet hatte. Peter hatte heute Vormittag nicht unbedingt so gewirkt, als würde er wirklich lockerlassen. Deswegen war er ihm auch aus dem Weg gegangen. 

Um sich Zeit zu verschaffen, stopfte Domen sich eine volle Gabel Salat in den Mund und lächelte Daniel entschuldigend an, weil ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass er Daniel ja noch eine Antwort schuldete und er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. 

Immerhin hatte er Daniels Geständnis mit einem Gewaltverbrechen verglichen. Das war nicht unbedingt das, was er erzählen wollte. Und auch seine kleinen ähm… Schreckmomente in denen Peter ihn erwischt hatte. Er hatte Angst, was Daniel denken würde, wenn er es wüsste. Wenn er irgendetwas von dem wüsste, was gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. 

„Ich…“, begann Domen in der Absicht, es einfach zu leugnen, aber nachdem er Daniels besorgtem Blick begegnete, brachte er es einfach nicht über die Lippen. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Peter benimmt sich wie eine überbesorgte Glucke, nur weil ich in letzter Zeit vielleicht ein bisschen neben der Spur war. Aber er weiß nichts und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern“, versuchte Domen das Ganze herunterzuspielen ohne sein Gedankenkarussell wieder anzuwerfen. 

„Okay“, nickte Daniel nichtssagend und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu, während Domen das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass er das ganze hier gerade ziemlich gegen die Wand fuhr. Schweigend aßen sie den letzten Rest ihres Salats und Domen wurde mit jeder Sekunde unruhiger. Fieberhaft überlegte der Slowene, was er sagen konnte. Was er tun konnte, um die Unbeschwertheit von eben zurückzuholen. 

Da blieb sein Blick erneut am geheimnisvollen Nachtisch hängen, den Daniel angeschleppt hatte. „Okay, also ich wäre dann bereit für den geheimnisvollen Nachtisch“, schob der Slowenen seinen Teller zur Seite und lächelte Daniel erwartungsvoll an. 

„Ich-…“, zögerte der Norweger, sah Domen an, als müsste er überlegen, was er jetzt sagen wollte. Bis Daniel schließlich doch auf den Nachtisch zeigte und sich zurücklehnte: „Seit wann so zurückhaltend?“ 

„Seit ich bemerkt habe,“, zog Domen die Schale und das kleine Küchenrollenpapier zu sich heran und begann begierig, es auszupacken, viel zu erleichtert, dass Daniel auf seinen nicht sonderlich geschickten Themenwechsel eingegangen war, „dass ich meine Hand doch gern behal-“

Versteinert starrte Domen auf die Sachen, die zum Vorschein gekommen waren, die die flirrenden und flatternden Tierchen in seinem Inneren in fleißig in sein Gedächtnis meißelten, um sie ihm später vorhalten zu können. 

Es waren nur Weintrauben und Honig. Nicht mehr. Trotzdem blockierten diese Biester plötzlich seine Atemwege. Seinen Blutkreislauf. Sein Gehirn. 

„Butterprinzessin?“ – 

Erschrocken sah Domen auf. Direkt in hellgrüne, fesselnde Augen, die einfach so in der Lage waren, sich durch seinen Sturm an Gedanken und Gefühlen zu kämpfen und ihn glauben machen konnten, dass alles in Ordnung war. Selbst wenn es das nicht war. 

„Ich war ziemlich geschockt, als ich es herausgefunden hab“, warf Daniel zusammenhangslos in die Stille. 

„Was?“ - 

„Dass ich schwul bin. Ich hab mich gefühlt wie ein Kaleidoskop, dass zum ersten Mal im Leben geschüttelt wurde“, beschrieb Daniel, beugte sich über den Tisch und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft die von Domen. Als würde er mit seinen langen schmalen Musikerfingern Klavier spielen. 

Überfordert verharrte Domen in seiner Starre. Am liebsten hätte er Daniel den Mund zugehalten, weil er nichts von dem hören wollte, obwohl er gleichzeitig die Luft anhielt, um nicht ein einziges Wort zu verpassen. 

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, über was wir gelacht haben. San und ich. Ich will sagen… es war alles wie immer. Wir haben im Stall gesessen, zwischen den Hühnern im Stroh und haben gelacht. Nicht mehr. Und plötzlich… plötzlich wollte ich San küssen. Einfach so. Wie aus dem nichts. Weil er neben mir saß und mir eines seiner ansteckenden atemberaubenden Lächeln geschenkt hat. Es hat ein paar Sekunden gedauert, bis ich verstanden hatte, was ich da tun wollte. Danach bin ich über zahlreiche Hühner aus dem Stall gestolpert. Hab irgendwas von dringenden Hausaufgaben gefaselt, die nicht existent waren“, fuhr Daniel fort und Domen stellte mit Unbehagen fest, dass ihm das irgendwie bekannt vorkam. 

„Wie ging es weiter?“, fragte Domen, weil man es eben fragte. Wollte nicht weiter nachdenken. Er war nicht schwul.

„Mmmh… ich glaube, ich hab mich danach ziemlich seltsam benommen. Hab San gemieden. Mich in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt und stundenlang die Decke angestarrt. Hat ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich das akzeptieren konnte, aber eigentlich… ich weiß nicht, es hat sich nach mir angefühlt das alles. Als wäre das letzte Puzzleteil endlich an die richtige Stelle gerückt“, gestand Daniel, zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete ihre Hände. 

_Es hat sich nach mir angefühlt._ So fühlte es sich aber nicht an, schoss es Domen doch verzweifelt durch den Kopf. Es fühlte sich fremd an. Bedrohlich, sobald er begann, darüber nachzudenken. Er war nicht schwul. Er konnte nur nicht aufhören, an Daniel zu denken. Das… war alles. Musste alles sein. Nur Daniel überall in seinem Kopf. „San… das ist der mit dem Hühnerstreich, oder?“ 

„Mmmhh“, hielt Daniel seinen Blick gesenkt, als wäre er völlig von dem Spiel ihrer Hände eingenommen. 

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?“ – 

„Ich-“, begann Daniel, bevor er verstummte und ihn mit einem seiner unergründlichen Blicke musterte. „Ja. Naja, danach war es ziemlich komisch zwischen uns.“ 

„Das tut mir leid.“ – 

„Das muss es nicht. Ich wollte nur… Es ist okay, neben der Spur zu sein“, erwiderte Daniel schwermütig mit leiser Stimme und Domen verstand nicht, warum er ihn dabei so seltsam ansah. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Domen Angst, Daniel könnte wissen, wie es in ihm aussah. Was er dachte. Was er sich fragte. Wie verletzend diese Fragen waren. Wie es ihn regelmäßig überrollte und in die Knie zwang, wenn er für einen Augenblick seine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Wie er sich dann fühlte, weil er das hier zuließ. 

„Okay. Ich meine- Nein. Ich will sagen: Es geht mir gut. Alles okay“, erwiderte Domen, nicht ganz sicher, wen er hier überzeugen wollte. Entschieden schob er den nach Antworten drängenden Teil von sich. Der, der danach fragte, wohin das ganze führen sollte. Ob er sich seine Zukunft wirklich so vorgestellt hatte. Ob das hier wirklich richtig war. Der einfach wissen wollte, wer er war. Sich eben nicht damit zufrieden gab, einfach zu sein.

Verdammt! Er hatte das die letzte Stunde doch auch geschafft! Er wollte doch, dass es so wurde wie zwischen Jay und dem Weihnachtsmenschen. Die beiden waren glücklich miteinander gewesen. Hatten garantiert keine zwielichtigen Ameisen, sondern wunderschöne Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

„Jetzt hör auf mich so anzuschauen“, forderte er Daniel auf, der offenbar auch nicht sonderlich überzeugt von seinen Worten schien. Wollte mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass ihre unbeschwerte Zweisamkeit einen Totalschaden erlitt. „Lass uns lieber über deinen nicht sonderlich geschickten Versuch zu bescheißen reden: Honigweintrauben? Hat da jemand Schiss morgen schon wieder gegen mich zu verlieren?“ 

„Du meinst, so wie du gegen mich beim Mario Kart gewonnen hast? Warte…“, kratzte Daniel sich an der Stirn und tat so, als müsse er einmal scharf nachdenken. „Ach nein. Das war ja ich.“ 

„Ohhhh, nein! Nein, da ist gar nichts verloren! Wir haben nur eine Pause gemacht. Und jetzt fordere ich meine mir zustehende Revanche, Lahmarsch!“, sprang Domen von seinem Platz auf. Herausfordernd grinste er Daniel an, der sich langsam erhob. 

„Und was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass es diesmal besser laufen wird?“, blieb er nur wenige Zentimeter vor Domen stehen und die Luft um sie herum begann zu knistern. 

Beinahe erleichtert, ließ Domen sich in die betörende Leichtigkeit fallen, schlang seine Arme um die Hüften des Norwegers, zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran: „Weil ich glaube, dass du da was missverstanden hast: Denn mit Honigweintrauben, bin ich unschlagbar.“ 

„Verdammt, ich hätte also doch das Buttermüsli nehmen sollen“, neckte Daniel ihn amüsiert. 

„Haha, du bist so ein Idiot“, rief Domen aus, der wenn er nur an diese Begegnung dachte, am liebsten erneut im Boden versinken würde. 

„Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein.“ Als Daniel ihm dann auch noch grinsend über seine feuerroten Wangen strich, reichte es Domen. Daniel musste eindeutig daran erinnert werden, wer hier das Sagen hatte, dachte er und piekte Daniel ohne Vorwarnung in die Seite, der heftig zusammenzuckte, weil er an dieser Stelle tatsächlich kitzlig war. Grinsend standen sie sich gegenüber, während Domen langsam ein weiteres Mal drohend seine Hand hob. Bereit zum Angriff. 

„Nein! Hey! Aufhören! Das ist – unffffffaiihhhhaiiiir“, wich der Norweger Domen ausgelassen aus, taumelte dabei ein paar Schritte zurück und verfing sich im Kabel der Playstation. In einem letzten Versuch, sein Gleichgewicht doch noch zurückzuerlangen, krallte Daniel sich an Domen fest, der ebenfalls ins Straucheln geriet. Unter lautem Aufschrei landeten sie direkt neben dem Bett auf dem Boden.

Erschrocken, starrten sie sich einen Moment gegenseitig an, bevor beide in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Domens Hand ganz selbstverständlich eine Haarsträhne aus Daniels Gesicht strich, die ihm vorwitzig über die Augen gefallen war. Sie sich in die Augen sahen, den Moment aufsaugten und verstummten. Stille sich über den Raum senkte, die die Welt für einen Moment anhielt. Sich schützend wie ein Kokon um die beiden legte und alle Zweifel und Schwierigkeiten einfach aussperrte. Die Art Stille, die pures explodierendes Glück auslöste. 

Verträumt ließ Domen seine Hand wandern. Über Daniels Hals, hinauf zu seinen Wangen, die er kurz streifte, um sich dann erneut in Daniels Haaren einzugraben. Daniel ließ ihn dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen. Beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie Domen sich über ihn beugte, ihre Lippen sich berührten und sie zu fliegen begannen. Es war einer dieser seltenen Momente, der sich nach Ewigkeit anfühlte. 

Domen hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon so auf dem Boden gelegen hatten. Und es war ihm auch egal. Egal, dass der Boden unter ihnen hart war. Egal, dass sein Arm inzwischen wahrscheinlich abgestorben war, weil er ungünstig drauf lag. Egal, dass die hässliche Lampe ihn blendete, wenn er zur Decke sah. 

Beseelt kuschelte er sich an Daniel, verschränkte ihre Beine miteinander und genoss Daniels Hand, die versunken über seinen Rücken strich. Müde legte Domen seinen Kopf auf Daniels Brustkorb. Stellte fest, dass er es mochte, dem Herzschlag des Norwegers zu lauschen. Das gleichmäßige- vibrieren?! 

Irritiert sah Domen auf, während Daniel begann, in seinen Taschen zu wühlen. „Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen“, seufzte der Norweger und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, das keine Ruhe mehr geben wollte. 

„Ignorier es einfach“, schlug Domen träge vor, während Daniel kurz die Nachrichten überflog, die er innerhalb der letzten zwei Stunden verpasst hatte. „Was?“ 

„Anders. Ist gleich hier. Und ich soll schon mal meine Knochen nummerieren… Ohhhhh“, stöhnte Daniel entsetzt. 

„Was hast du angestellt?“, fragte Domen neugierig. 

„Nichts! Naja… fast nichts“, erwiderte Daniel kleinlaut und fuhr angesichts Domens hochgezogener Augenbraue zerknirscht fort: „Ich hab Anders ein Blinddate mit Silje klargemacht.“ 

„Anders und Blondie? Wie bist du denn auf die Idee gekommen? Die können sich doch auf den Tod nicht riechen“, kommentierte Domen erstaunt. 

„Ja, das weiß ich jetzt auch“, ließ der Norweger seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden sinken. „Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach hier liegen bleiben. Für immer.“ 

„Ja“, hauchte Domen und ließ sich wieder auf Daniels Brustkorb sinken. Starrte wehmütig ins Nichts, weil er wusste, dass ihre Zweisamkeit gleich vorbei sein würde.   
Seufzend zog Daniel ihn noch ein Stück näher zu sich heran und drückte ihm liebevoll einen Kuss aufs Haar. 

Einen letzten kurzen Moment erlaubte es sich Domen, Daniels Nähe zu genießen, bevor er sich aufrichtete und Daniel zu protestieren begann. „Nein! Was machst du denn da?“, zog er den Slowenen wieder zurück. Zu sich heran. So, dass er seinen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte. „Du machst mich völlig verrückt, Butterprinzessin“, gestand er, bevor er Domen küsste. 

Bereitwillig ließ sich Domen in den Kuss fallen, bis Daniels Handy erneut zu vibrieren begann. „Daniel…“, murmelte Domen zwischen zwei Küssen. 

„Mmmh…“, erwiderte der Norweger ungerührt. 

„Wir sollten… wirklich… aufhören“, ermahnte Domen, selbst nicht ganz überzeugt von seinem Vorschlag. Ließ seine Hand aber über Daniels Brust langsam nach unten wandern, bevor sie seitlich abbog und Daniel erneut zwickte. 

„Ahhh! Butterprinzessin!“, zuckte Daniel zusammen und funkelte ihn an. „Das… war gemein.“ 

„Ich weiß“, grinste Domen, drückte Daniel einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er unter lautem Stöhnen aufstand und seinen Arm schüttelte, der mit tausenden Nadelstichen malträtiert wurde. Erst als sein Arm sich wieder beruhigt hatte, bemerkte Domen, dass Daniel ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete. „Was?“ 

„Nichts. Ich… Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das hier kein Traum ist“, gestand Daniel schließlich schulterzuckend und Domen lief es heißkalt den Rücken herunter. 

Statt einer Antwort, packte Domen Daniel ungestüm an seinem T-Shirt, verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren wilden Kuss. Drängte den Norweger dabei immer weiter zurück, bis Daniel schließlich mit seinem Rücken krachend gegen die Tür samt dazugehöriger Türklinke stieß. 

„Ahhhh!“, fluchte Daniel, der vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte. Sofort ließ Domen von ihm ab. „Shit! Au! Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich zukünftig nur von Anders umbringen lasse… Au! Ich glaub, der ist humaner.“

„Und das von dem Typen, der es noch nicht mal geschafft hat, ins Bett zu fallen“, konterte Domen, während er Daniel besorgt musterte. „Alles okay?“ 

„Jaaahhh… geht gleich wieder…“, strich Daniel sich über den Rücken, als Domen ihn packte und das T-Shirt des Norwegers hochzog, um sich selbst einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Vorsichtig strich er über Daniels weiche Haut auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Blessuren. 

„Also weißt du,“, stockte Daniel der Atem, als er Domens Finger spürte, die sie beide sicher ins Verderben führen würden, wenn er nicht schleunigst irgendetwas dagegen tat, „wenn du so scharf drauf gewesen bist, in meinem Bett zu landen und mich nackt zu sehen, hätte ein Wort gen- AU! Hey! Geht man so mit Schwerverletzten um?“, beschwerte sich Daniel brummelnd über Domens Kopfnuss. 

„Geschieht dir ganz Recht“, murmelte Domen mit brennenden Wangen, der überrumpelt das T-Shirt wieder fallen gelassen hatte. „Das wird maximal ein blauer Fleck und ich muss jetzt los, damit Anders dich dann in Ruhe humaner umbringen kann“, drängelte Domen sich verlegen zur Tür vorbei, als Daniel ihn am Arm packte. Domen zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. In die Waldlichtung durchsetzt mit funkelnden Sonnenstrahlen. Eine Waldlichtung, die einfach zu verlockend war, um auszutesten wie lang die Ewigkeit sein konnte. 

„Ich….ähm…“, begann Daniel, während er Domen vor sich musterte. „Ich… also… Es… Das… Chrm… war ein schöner Abend“, brachte der Norweger schließlich stockend über die Lippen, während die Waldlichtung in weite Ferne rückte. 

Weil Domen wusste, dass er etwas erwidern sollte. Weil jeder normale Mensch darauf etwas hätte sagen wollen. Aber Domen brachte es einfach nicht über sich. Er stand einfach nur da. Vor Daniel mit großen Augen und brachte nichts über die Lippen. Weil es da etwas gab, dass sich weigerte. Alles einfach blockierte, während es Domen die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Oder war es Daniel, der sie ihm nahm? 

Jedenfalls tat Daniel es mit seinem Kuss. Mit der Art wie er ihn mit seinem Körper gegen die Tür presste. Sein Gesicht in seinen Händen hielt. Mit seinen Fingern über seine Wangen streifte. Mit der Art, wie er ihm das Gefühl gab, am Leben zu sein. Ihm erfolgreich vorgaukelte, auch ohne Sauerstoff überleben zu können. 

„Gute Nacht, Butterprinzessin“, wisperte Daniel schließlich und löste ihren Kuss. Liebevoll stieß er seine Nasenspitze gegen Domens, bevor er den Slowenen endlich freigab.

„Nacht“, hauchte Domen, immer noch völlig paralysiert von ihrem Kuss beobachtete, wie Daniel seine Hand in seine Richtung ausstreckte. Beinahe hätte er protestiert, als sie unter seinen Armen hindurch zur Türklinke wanderte und die Tür öffnete, statt ihn zu packen. Erst die Kälte des Hotelflurs, ließ ihn wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung kommen. 

Unwillig wandte er sich um, starrte in den dunklen verlassenen Flur hinaus, bevor er sich endlich in Bewegung setzte. Ein letztes Mal hob er zum Abschied die Hand, bevor er im hellen Mondlicht, das durch die große Glasfront des Treppenflurs schien, die Stufen zu seiner Etage hinaufstieg. 

Benebelt fuhr Domen sich über die Lippen, weil er glaubte, immer noch Daniels auf seinen zu spüren, als er sich schließlich wie von Zauberhand vor seinem und Anžes Zimmer wiederfand. Versuchte von diesem Gefühl des High seins wieder runterzukommen. Seine Gesichtszüge wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren zu lassen, während er blind nach seinen Schlüsseln in seiner Hosentasche tastete. Weil er nicht fündig wurde, die Seite wechselte, aber nur sein Handy fand. Anschließend seine Jackentaschen abklopfte und es noch einmal in den Hosentaschen versuchte, obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht sehr hoch war, dass sie plötzlich doch noch dort auftauchten. 

Shit. Leise klopfte er gegen die Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass Anže schon wieder von seinem Date mit Iva zurück war. Zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, schrieb eine Nachricht. Nichts. Vielleicht schlief er auch schon, dachte Domen und begann, lauter gegen das Holz zu hämmern, während er Anžes Nummer wählte. 

„Was zum-“, öffnete sich die Tür gegenüber genervt. Überrascht erkannte Peter, wen er da vor sich hatte. „Domen! Wieso versuchst du die Tür einzutreten?“ 

„Ich versuche nicht- Ich meine, ich hab nur geklopft… Schlüssel vergessen. Aber Anže ist noch nicht da“, lenkte Domen ein, erinnerte sich daran, wie sie früher miteinander umgegangen waren. Wie sehr er das wieder wollte. 

„Wo bist du denn noch gewesen?“, fragte auch Peter zu allem Überfluss ohne die Spur eines Vorwurfs in der Stimme, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. 

„Ähm… Kickern?“, unsicher starrte Domen seinen Bruder an. Konnte er etwa Gedankenlesen?

„Willst du bei mir warten?“ – 

„Bist du krank?“, platzte es schließlich aus Domen heraus, angesichts der durch Abwesenheit glänzenden Strafpredigt und musterte seinen Bruder misstrauisch. 

„Wieso?“ – 

„Keine Predigt? Kein ‚Kannst du deine Gedanken nicht mal zusammennehmen‘?“, hakte Domen immer noch nicht überzeugt nach, fragte sich, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass Peters Körper von einem freundlichen Außerirdischen in Besitz genommen worden war. 

„Zu müde“, zuckte Peter lediglich mit den Schultern und trat von der Tür zurück: „Also was jetzt? Kommst du rein, oder willst du auf dem Gang warten?“ 

„Rein“, erwiderte Domen und schlüpfte an Peter vorbei ins Zimmer in dem ihm das Licht des Fernsehers im ansonsten dunklen Raum entgegenflimmerte. Neugierig trat Domen in den Raum. „Was schaust- Nein! Ernsthaft?“ , aufgekratzt klatschte Domen in die Hände. 

„Irgendwie war mir danach“, gestand Peter mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens, während Domen in gewichtiger Pose nach seinem nichtvorhandenen Superheldenumhang griff und so tat, als würde er ihn sich vors Gesicht halten. 

Finster blickte Domen durch den Raum und senkte die Stimme: „Ich bin der Schrecken der die Nacht durchflattert. Ich bin die holländische Bedienungsanleitung zu deinem japanischen Videorekorder. Ich biiiiin Darkwing Duck!“

„Oh, nein. Du machst das ganz falsch. Darkwing Duck ist doch kein Huhn, das ängstlich mit den Flügeln wackelt“, behauptete Peter ernsthaft. „Außerdem hast du dir mal wieder den schlechtesten Spruch überhaupt rausgesucht. Pass auf und lerne“, forderte er Domen gelöst auf, der sprachlos vor seinem Bruder stand und dabei zusah, wie Peter anmutig die Arme auf und ab bewegte, als wäre er ein Adler, der mit seinen riesigen Flügeln schlug: „Ich bin der Schrecken, der die Nacht durchflattert, ich bin die Batterie, die nicht im Kaufpreis inbegriffen ist…“

Lachend sah Domen seinem Bruder dabei zu, wie er sich für das große Finale mit einem Bein auf die Bettkante stellte und die Hand in Siegerpose in den Himmel hob. „Ich bin… Darkwing Duck!“, verkündete Peter drohend nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, bevor er sich eines besseren besann. „Chrm… Siehst du? So geht das“, räusperte sich Peter und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. 

„Ich verneige mich vor dem Meister“, prustete Domen, setzte sich neben Peter. Erinnerte sich an verregnete Nachmittage, die sie gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher verbracht hatten und fühlte sich schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden in alte Zeiten zurückversetzt. Und offenbar war er heute nicht der einzige, der seinen nostalgischen Erinnerungen nach hing. 

„Hab sie ja auch oft genug gesehen“, brummte Peter neben ihm verlegen. Außer seinen Brüdern wusste niemand von seiner Schwäche für diese Kinderserie. Nicht einmal seine Freundin. 

„Was Cene dir auch immer gern unter die Nase gerieben hat, weil er… Was wollte er immer schauen?“, versuchte Domen sich zu erinnern. 

„Die Glücksbärchis“, erwiderte Peter, dem allein bei der Erinnerung ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Cene hatte schon immer einen schlechten Filmgeschmack gehabt. 

„Stimmt. Aber wir waren ein gutes Team, wir beide“, wehmütig schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Domens Gesicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er und Peter jedes Mal aufs Neue die Fernbedienung vor Cene an den ausgefallensten Orten versteckt hatten. In den Zimmerpflanzen, zwischen Wäschebergen, sogar die Cornflakespackung hatte die Fernbedienung von innen gesehen. 

„Ja…“, stimmte Peter zu. „Nur der Wasserkocher… der war nicht unbedingt die beste Idee…“ 

„Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass Mama sich einen Tee mitten im Hochsommer kocht“, rechtfertigte Domen sich automatisch. Der verkokelte Wasserkocher hatte ihnen nicht nur eine Strafpredigt epischen Ausmaßes eingebracht, sondern auch eine ganze Woche Hausarrest. 

„Er hieß _Kühle Sommerbrise_ “, entgegnete Peter trocken, bevor beide Brüder losprusteten. 

Und Domen plötzlich verstummte, weil er sich an ihr Gespräch am Vormittag erinnerte. An alles, was er Peter in den vergangenen Wochen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. An alles, was er darüber hinaus, scheinbar vergessen hatte. „Es tut mir leid, Pero.“ 

Angespannt beobachtete Domen seinen Bruder von der Seite, der verstummt war, stur geradeaus sah. „Ich weiß. Mir auch.“ 

In ungewohnter Verbundenheit starrten sie beide auf den Fernseher, als ein leises Vibrieren aus Domens Hosentasche drang. 

„Anže?“, fragte Peter beiläufig, als Domen sein Handy entsperrte. Gleich vier neue Nachrichten wurden ihm angezeigt. Alle von Daniel. 

_Ich vermisse dich. Ich hasse es, dass du nicht hier bei mir bist._

_Vergiss es. War nicht so gemeint._

_Doch eigentlich schon. Du solltest es nur nicht wissen. Weiß auch nicht, wieso das jetzt gesendet wurde…_

_Wobei… eigentlich weiß ich es doch. Weil ich wollte, dass du‘s weißt: Ich vermisse dich. Ich kann nicht aufhören an dich zu denken. Ich hasse es, dass du nicht hier bist._

Fassungslos starrte Domen auf den hell erleuchteten Bildschirm, sich Peters Blicken mehr als bewusst. 

„Chrm… nein… nur… ähm… Schulfreund. Ein Schulfreund. Hausaufgaben, ein ähm… bisschen Klatsch“, erwiderte Domen fahrig. Mit den Worten von Daniel in seinem Kopf, die ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht trieben und ihm dabei eine Höllenangst machten, weil sie Zukunft implizierten. Hastig steckte er sein Handy zurück in die Tasche, als würden die Nachrichten dadurch aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden. 

„Klatsch? Muss ja interessanter Klatsch sein, wenn ich dich so ansehe“, bemerkte Peter so betont desinteressiert, dass er auch gleich hätte direkt Fragen können. 

„Ich… Ja. Ähm…“, stammelte Domen, suchte fieberhaft nach etwas, dass er Peter erzählen konnte. „Milan, Vito und Jaro haben… ich meine sind… ähm…“

„Jetzt hör auf vor dich hin zu stammeln und spuck es schon aus! Ich verspreche: keine Moralpredigt“, unterbrach Peter seinen Bruder, als erneutes vibrieren durch den Raum drang. "Muss guter Klatsch sein."

„Ich… ähm…“, zog Domen nervös das Handy aus der Tasche, weil er es schlecht ignorieren konnte. Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte er auf die grüne Sprechblase und war beinahe erleichtert, als er Anžes Profilbild erkannte, der ihm freudig verkündete, dass er wieder in ihrem Zimmer war. „Anže“, stieß Domen eine Spur zu erleichtert aus. „Ähm… ich meine… ist wieder da.“ 

„Schön, aber ich meinte das Ernst: keine Moralpredigt“, beharrte Peter und Domen hätte schreien können. Schreien, weil sie heute Abend seit langem mal wieder die gewesen waren, die sie vor dem Sport gewesen waren. Schreien, weil er Peter nicht anlügen wollte, aber musste. Schreien, weil Peter wahrscheinlich wusste, dass er ihn anlog und trotzdem zuhörte. Schreien, weil sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn schier zerfraß. Wegen Daniel. Wegen Peter. 

„Okay… die haben… eine…ähh…. Poolparty. Haben den Schlüssel vom Hausmeister geklaut und-“, erneut wurde Domen von seinem Handy unterbrochen. Nervös entsperrte er es. Eine weitere Nachricht von Daniel:

_Ich werde dich morgen allerdings trotzdem schlagen. Nur keine falschen Hoffnungen :P_

Schnell überflogen seine Augen die Nachricht. Waren beinahe erleichtert über den Inhalt, weil er darauf antworten konnte. Weil er mit Sticheleien umgehen konnte. Quetschte sein Handy in die Jackentasche. „Ja…ähm… und haben da eine Poolparty veranstaltet. Mit Alkohol und anschließendem Blaulicht“, setzte Domen hinzu, während er fahrig aufstand. 

„Oha… Naja… ähm… man ist ja… nur einmal… jung“, kommentierte Peter sichtlich um Fassung ringend und Domen wusste, er musste jetzt sofort gehen. Er konnte Peter keine Sekunde länger ertragen, weil er sich Mühe gab und Domen ihn zur Belohnung nach Strich und Faden belog, weil sein Leben ein einziges Chaos war. 

„Ja, nicht wahr? Man hat wohl nur richtig gelebt, wenn man mal mit Blaulicht abgeführt wurde“, versuchte Domen zu scherzen, als er seine Schuhe zuband. „Dann… bis Morgen!“ 

„Ja! Bis morg- Oh hey, warte Mal!“, rief Peter von drinnen, als Domen die Hand schon auf der Türklinke hatte. „Du hast dein Handy ver-“, verkündete Peter, als er plötzlich verstummte und Domen panisch die Hand in seine leere Jackentasche steckte. 

Aufsah zu Peter, der plötzlich vor ihm stand. Kreidebleich, das hell erleuchtete Handy in die Höhe hielt. Mit den Nachrichten von Daniel auf dem Bildschirm.


	34. Peter/Anders - Bischofshofen - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben! 
> 
> Pünktlicher als gedacht, geht es weiter :) Mit einer kurzen Anmerkung meinerseits: Achtung beim Lesen. Wir blicken heute das Zweite und letzte Mal in die Köpfe von Peter und Anders. 
> 
> Viel Spaß dabei! 
> 
> Exit Empire - Ignore me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avXtxze2pMo 
> 
> Our last night - Sunrise  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20jZvql6EwI

_**PETER** starrte geistesabwesend in den Raum, der mit gleißendem Sonnenlicht durchflutet wurde. Der sechzehnjährige Slowene saß daheim am großen Küchentisch, vor sich ausgebreitet seine Mathehausaufgaben, die er vor dem anstehenden Nachmittagstraining noch erledigen wollte. Nebenbei rührte er selbstvergessen in seinem Müsli, als sein Vater, der ihm gegenübersaß, plötzlich die Stille durchbrach: _

_„Jetzt sieh sich das einer an! Und wer bezahlt‘s? Natürlich: der Steuerzahler!“, rief er empört aus und raschelte mit der großen Tageszeitung, mit der er sich gerade, wie jeden Tag in seiner Mittagspause, auf den neusten Stand brachte._

_Kurz sah Peter auf, aber als er bemerkte, dass sein Vater nicht ihn angesprochen hatte, sondern nur vor sich hinmeckerte, widmete er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Aufgabe vor sich. Grübelnd kaute er auf dem Stiftende herum, als seine Mutter in den Raum stürzte. „Ich bin spät dran. Holst du Nika später aus der Kindergrippe?“_

_„Hier! Hast du das gesehen, Julijana? Mit unseren Steuergeldern wird das unterstützt!“, echauffierte sich Peters Vater selbstvergessen, wie immer, wenn er Zeitung las. Genervt verdrehte Peter die Augen._

_„Was denn?“ Neugierig beugte sich seine Mutter über die Schulter seines Vaters und überflog den Artikel auf den sein Vater zeigte._

_„Nur weil ein paar Idioten betrunken gewesen sind. Ich meine, die paar Schmierereien! Das sind doch Kinderstreiche! Und jetzt spielen sie sich wieder auf! Als ob wir keine anderen Probleme in diesem Land hätten! Die Polizei sollte sich lieber mit richtigen Verbrechen beschäftigen und nicht mit diesen Spinnern“, ereiferte er sich weiter._

_„Božidar!“, ermahnte seine Frau ihn zur Ruhe. „Das ist nun mal Sachbeschädigung und nicht das erste Mal.“_

_„Und es wird auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Ich meine, sie wussten, worauf sie sich einlassen, oder nicht? Es gab vor dem Bau etliche Proteste gegen dieses Schwulen- und Lesbenzentrum. Trotzdem haben sie es durchgeboxt. Bitte. Aber jetzt müssen diese… diese Leute eben mit den Konsequenzen leben und nicht die Behörden dafür verantwortlich machen“, schimpfte Božidar Prevc verständnislos._

_„Jetzt reg dich nicht so auf! Du kannst es sowieso nicht ändern“, zuckte Peters Mutter mit den Schultern, sah sich suchend in der Küche nach den Autoschlüsseln um._

_„Ich reg mich nicht auf. Ich sag es ja nur. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich etwas gegen diese Menschen habe, aber wo Schluss ist, ist Schluss. Bist du mal da vorbeigefahren? Überall diese bunten Fahnen. Die provozieren die Leute doch regelrecht! Das letzte Mal, als ich Cene zu seinem Kumpel zum Lernen gefahren habe, standen da zwei. Direkt vor dem Zentrum. Geküsst haben die sich, in aller Öffentlichkeit! Zwei Männer! Und das war nicht das erste Mal! Da laufen Kinder vorbei! Überleg dir doch, was die für Werte vermitteln mit ihrem Lebensstil! Sie können tun und lassen, was sie wollen. Und ich will gar nicht wissen, was das alles ist, aber bitte nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Hat man denen denn gar keinen Anstand beigebracht?“, entrüstet schlug Peters Vater mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass Peter erschrocken mit seinem Bleistift einen Strich quer über sein Heft zog._

_„Dad! Sieh an, was du gemacht hast!“, vorwurfsvoll zeigte Peter auf sein Heft. „Jetzt darf ich alles nochmal machen!“_

_„Entschuldige, aber was mal gesagt werden muss, muss mal gesagt werden. Die Politiker trauen sich ja doch nicht. Wir leben ja in einer toleranten Gesellschaft“, schüttelte sein Vater den Kopf und es war klar, was er von dem ganzen hielt. „Merk dir eins, Junge: Halt dich von denen lieber fern! Die meisten von denen feiern zu viel und sind spätestens mit Ende zwanzig fertig mit dem Leben. Haben keine Perspektiven. Landen in der Gosse. Drogenabhängig und obendrauf an AIDS erkrankt.“_

_Genervt sah Peter zu seinem Vater. „Danke für diese wichtige Lektion, Dad. Die Aufgabe darf ich jetzt trotzdem noch einmal machen“, brummelte er und sah auf die Uhr. „Und ich komm deinetwegen zu spät zum Training.“_

_„Oh, soll ich dich mitnehmen? Ich kann dich an der Schanze rausschmeißen, Schatz“, bot ihm seine Mutter an, die den Berg an Krimskrams auf und neben der Mikrowelle absuchte._

_„Das wäre toll!“, erwiderte Peter und schaufelte sich den letzten Rest seines Müslis in den Mund und rannte in den Flur, um seine Sachen zu packen._

_„Ach, und Božidar-“_

_„Ich hole Nika später ab. Keine Sorge“, hörte Peter seinen Vater mit der Zeitung rascheln und kurze Zeit später drang ein lautes Schmatzen aus der Küche, dass Peter verriet, dass sich seine Eltern gerade voneinander verabschiedeten._

_„Essen für die Jungs ist in der Mikrowelle. Bis später, Liebling“, hörte er die liebevolle Stimme seiner Mutter, bevor sie in den Flur geeilt kam und hektisch auf ihre Uhr sah. „Okay, aber jetzt, müssen wir uns wirklich beeilen.“_

Aufgewühlt starrte Peter durch die Dunkelheit an die Decke. Zupfte seine Bettdecke zurecht. Schüttelte genervt sein Kopfkissen auf. Legte sich wieder hin. Schloss die Augen. Öffnete sie wieder. Griff nach seinem Wecker. 01:01 Uhr. Legte sich wieder zurück. Ein Auto fuhr auf der Straße vor dem Hotel vorbei. Ließ Schatten an der Decke tanzen. Durchbrach für kurze Zeit die monotone Stille. 

Wieso hatte er nichts bemerkt? Oder hatte er es nur nicht bemerken wollen? Wie oft hatte er dieses unbestimmte Gefühl im Magen gehabt? Das leichte Zupfen seines Unterbewusstseins, dass ihn hatte auffordern wollen, genauer darüber nachzudenken? Über die Blicke? Die Art, wie Daniel seinen kleinen Bruder ansah. Wie Domen den Norweger plötzlich angesehen hatte, als sie plötzlich auch außerhalb des Sports miteinander zu tun hatten. Die Art wie sie miteinander agierten. Daniels Hand, die wie zufällig Domens Hand gestreift hatte, dabei allerdings ein paar Sekunden zu lang verharrte. 

Ruhelos wälzte er sich wieder auf die Seite. Zwang sich, die Augen zu schließen, damit er wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden erholsamen Schlafes bekam. Öffnete sie doch wieder. Griff nach seinem Wecker. 01:03 Uhr. Legte sich zurück auf den Rücken. Starrte nach oben. An die Decke. Wahnsinn wie die Zeit verging. 

Dabei wünschte er sich, dass er die Zeit wieder zurückdrehen könnte. Mit seinem Wissen von jetzt. Dann wäre vieles anders gelaufen. Dann hätte er heute nicht so reagiert. Hätte Domen nicht einfach vor die Tür gesetzt. Er wusste selbst nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Aber die Sache mit Daniel hatte dem ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt. Was hatte er nur getan? 

Abgespannt drehte Peter sich auf die andere Seite. Starrte den Schrank an, an dem ihre Sprunganzüge hingen. Drehte sich beinahe sofort wieder um, weil die Anzüge ihn an sein Versagen erinnerten. Und an dessen Konsequenzen. Er war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, eifersüchtig auf Domen zu sein, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte. 

Seufzend rieb Peter sich die Augen. Ließ die Arme zurück auf seine Decke fallen. Seine Nerven waren aufs äußerste gespannt. Er war todmüde, obwohl er hellwach war. Wälzte sich wieder auf die Seite. 

„Was ist los?“, müde durchschnitt Jurijs Stimme den Raum. 

„Du bist ja wach“, erwiderte Peter überrascht und starrte auf den dunklen Deckenberg neben ihm. Erkannte an den Umrissen, wie Jurij sich ihm zuwandte. 

„Ja… Wie auch nicht bei dem Krach?“, murmelte Jurij verschlafen und gähnte. „Die ganze Zeit geht das jetzt schon so.“ 

„Was denn für ein Krach? Hast du komisch geträumt?“ – 

„Dein Nachgedenke schallt so laut durchs Zimmer, es ist ein Wunder, dass ich noch nicht taub bin“, entgegnete Jurij trocken und gähnte. 

„Nein, ähm… Ich kann nur nicht schlafen. Das ist alles“, wiegelte Peter ab, einfach weil er es immer tat. Weil er Probleme im Griff hatte. 

„Und liegt diese Schlaflosigkeit eher an deiner selbst auferlegten Zwangspause oder an deinem Bruder?“, fragte Jurij unbeeindruckt weiter. 

„Ich hab doch gesagt-“ – 

„Das ist nichts, was sich nicht mit ein bisschen Zeit lösen lässt“, vervollständigte Jurij Peters Satz seufzend. Den konnte er inzwischen wirklich im Schlaf.

„Genau.“ – 

„Aber das hast du in letzter Zeit oft gesagt, nur nie so richtig überzeugt bei geklungen“, wandte Jurij ein. 

„Vielleicht. Mir schwirren einfach viele Dinge durch den Kopf“, gab Peter in einem Tonfall zu, der Jurij zu verstehen gab, dass er keine weiteren Auskünfte geben würde. Das ging niemanden etwas an. 

Gähnend zog sich der ältere Slowene die Decke wieder bis unter die Nase. „Dann lass deine Gedanken leise flattern. Momentan sind selbst Kampfjets leiser und ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf“, brummte Jurij leise, dessen Augen bereits wieder zugefallen waren. 

Missmutig richtete Peter seinen Blick wieder zur Decke. Die Ruhelosigkeit ließ ihn irrewerden. Trotzdem zwang er sich ruhig dazuliegen. Gleichmäßig zu atmen, weil er Jurij nicht weiter stören wollte. Bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, die Decke zurückschlug und seine Füße leise auf den kalten Boden setzte. Auf Zehenspitzen schleichend klaubte sich Peter seine Sachen vom Stuhl, lief ins Bad und zog sich an. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck, er würde ja doch keinen Schlaf finden. 

Vorsichtig trat er aus dem Bad heraus, tastete in der Finsternis nach seinem Handy und seinen Schlüsseln, zog sich die Sportjacke über und seine Joggingschuhe an. Im Hotelflur herrschte beinahe gespenstische Stille. Das leise Zuziehen der Hotelzimmertür schallte so laut in Peters Ohren, als wäre er gerade Zeuge des Urknalls geworden. Den Kragen bis zum Kinn hoch- und die Mütze bis tief in die Augen heruntergezogen, lief Peter ziellos den düsteren Gang entlang, bis er ins Treppenhaus gelangte. Vom hellen Mondlicht geblendet, das durch die ausladenden Fenster drang, blieb er stehen. 

Fasziniert starrte Peter über die dunklen Hausdächer, die der Mond beleuchtete, die weiß und verschneit vor ihm lagen. Eine Winteridylle, die zum Träumen einlud. Direkt einem Märchen entsprungen. Mitten aus den unzähligen Häuserdächern ragte die Kirchturmspitze nach oben. Stach direkt in den sternenklaren Himmel. Gehalten vom massiven Gemäuer. 

Domen hatte so viele Hilferufe abgesetzt und er hatte es einfach ignoriert. War zu sehr mit seinem eigenen Leben beschäftigt gewesen. Hatte nicht reagieren können, weil der Neid seine Wahrnehmung getrübt hatte. Wie oft hatte Peter sich gefragt, warum es ausgerechnet bei Domen so gut laufen musste, während er wieder in seinem Sumpf herumkrebste. Hatte er sich nicht insgeheim gewünscht, dass Domen einen Dämpfer bekam? 

Domen hatte Recht: er war weit weg von perfekt. Auch wenn er das wirklich kurzzeitig ab und an vergaß. Weil ihn alle so behandelten. Auf ein Podest gestellt hatten. Der Erfolg hatte ihn verändert. Nur hatte er das nie wahrhaben wollen. Hatte das, was über ihn geschrieben wurde, doch zu stark mit der Realität verwechselt. Bis Domen gekommen war. 

Der seine perfekte Fassade hatte bröckeln lassen. Ihn daran erinnerte, dass er Fehler hatte. Dass er zu sehr auf sich selbst fixiert gewesen war. Hilfesuchend richtete Peter seinen Blick auf das kleine Kreuz an der Kirchturmspitze, das mit bloßem Auge kaum zu erkennen war. 

Wie es Domen jetzt wohl ging? Als er ihn aus dem Zimmer gedrängt hatte, hatte er nicht ein Wort herausgebracht. Domen war stumm geblieben. Er hatte ihn weggeschoben. Die Hilfe verwehrt, die er so offensichtlich brauchte. Das war nicht das, was man ihm beigebracht hatte. Es hatte ihn einfach geschockt. Seufzend zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche. Wurde geblendet, als er es in der Finsternis anschaltete. Ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass es sich hochfuhr, nachdem er den Code eingegeben hatte. 

Peter öffnete den Messenger und klickte auf seinen Chat mit Domen. _Zuletzt online 01:39 Uhr_ , stand da direkt unter dem Namen seines Bruders. Jetzt war es 01:51 Uhr. Peter war offensichtlich nicht der einzige, der eine schlaflose Nacht hatte. Entschlossen begann der Slowene zu tippen: 

_Können wir reden?_

Unsicher wartete Peter auf eine Antwort von Domen. Starrte die Infozeile an, die nach einer Weile tatsächlich auf online sprang. Nervös trat Peter von einem Bein auf das andere, als er sah, dass Domen eine Antwort tippte. 

_Fitnessraum._

Erleichtert las Peter die Nachricht, bis ihm klarwurde, dass es seine Schuld war, dass Domen jetzt nicht friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett lag. Eilig steckte er sein Handy zurück in die Tasche und lief los. Die Treppen des Treppenhauses hinab in den Keller. Kurz vor dem Fitnessraum wurden seine Schritte, die laut durch das Treppenhaus gehallt waren, wieder langsamer. Vor der schweren Eisentür hielt er noch einmal kurz inne, bevor er sie aufstieß. 

Von drinnen schlug ihm die kühle Luft der Klimaanlage entgegen. Der Raum lag hell erleuchtet, aber fast verlassen vor ihm. Lediglich aus dem kleinen Gymnastikraum schräg gegenüber drangen die Geräusche dumpfer Schläge durch die Stille. 

Vorsichtig lugte Peter um die Ecke und sah Domen vor einem Boxsack stehen, auf den er wie ein wildgewordener eindrosch. Kurz fragte Peter sich, ob Domen ein Bild von ihm an den Boxsack gehangen hatte und fasste sich um seinen Hals. 

„Wird das irgendwann noch ein Gespräch oder willst du weiter nur starren?“, durchbrach Domen die Stille, starrte ihn durch die Spiegelung der Glasscheibe hinweg an.   
„Nein… ich… es tut mir leid! Ich war nur… irgendwie…ähm… überfordert. Das hat mich ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich überfahren“, ungelenk trat Peter in den Raum, weil er nicht wusste, wie er anfangen sollte und stellte sich neben Domen. Musterte ihn vorsichtig von der Seite. 

Nickend drehte der sich wieder zu seinem Boxsack und schlug erneut zu. Schweigend sah Peter seinem jüngeren Bruder dabei zu, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Wie er Domen erklären konnte, wie leid es ihm tat, dass er es nicht verstanden hatte, obwohl der jüngere ihm genügend Hinweise geliefert hatte. 

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun?“, presste Domen zwischen zwei Schlägen heraus. Die Augen stur auf den Boxsack gerichtet, den Rücken durchgedrückt. Peter war sich sicher, dass Domen in Deckung ging. Sich wappnete gegen seine Reaktion. Das war der Moment in dem Peter sich so vorkam, als hätte Domen ihn tatsächlich geschlagen. Es war ihm nicht egal, was er von ihm dachte. Dass hatte er erst heute Vormittag so richtig begriffen. 

„Was wohl? Dir helfen natürlich!“, rief Peter energisch aus, als würde etwas anderes gar nicht zur Debatte stehen und sah wie Domens Schultern erleichtert runtersackten. Sein Bruder einen Moment innehielt, bevor er Peter wieder ansah. „Irgendwie bekommen wir das schon wieder auf die Reihe!“, versicherte Peter nochmals und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Es versetzte dem älteren Slowenen einen Stich, dass Domen tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn im Stich lassen würde. „Wie lange geht das denn schon zwischen euch?“ 

Zögerlich setzte Domen sich neben Peter. „Keine Ahnung. In Oberstdorf hat sich einfach was geändert. Aber so richtig… eigentlich erst seit gestern“, brummelte Domen leise dem Boden entgegen. 

„Okay, das bekommen wir wieder hin. Keine Sorge. Da ist noch nichts zu spät“, begann Peter beinahe erleichtert, fuhr voller Elan fort, Domen seinen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten: „Zunächst schlage ich vor, dass du dich von Daniel fernhältst un-“ – 

„WAS?!“

Verwirrt runzelte Peter die Stirn. „Naja, ich dachte, ein bisschen Abstand- Ich meine, du musst zugeben, Daniel ist kein wirklich guter Einfluss und-“ 

„Wovon reden wir hier?“ 

„Davon dich wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu bekommen natürlich! Ich hab doch gesagt, ich helfe dir“, erwiderte Peter erstaunt, nicht ganz sicher, worauf Domen hinauswollte. „Was glaubst du denn?“

„Das weiß ich gerade echt auch nicht mehr“, spottete Domen kopfschüttelnd, fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare. „Ich hab irgendwie… naiv wie ich offensichtlich nun mal bin, geglaubt, dass du, obwohl du mich vorhin vor die Tür gesetzt hast, das alles doch irgendwie… akzeptieren könntest. Mich für einen Moment so unperfekt akzeptieren könntest. Nur Zeit bräuchtest, um das alles zu verdauen, denn hey, Überraschung, noch nicht einmal ich hab das bisher geschafft“, prasselte es aus Domen heraus und zeigte Peter deutlich, wie durcheinander sein jüngerer Bruder war. 

„Aber das zeigt doch nur, dass du es eigentlich gar nicht willst. Dass dein gesunder Menschenverstand dir sagt, dass das der falsche Weg ist“, bekräftigte Peter und war wirklich erleichtert über diese Tatsache. 

„Mein gesunder Menschenverstand würde dir momentan auch gern eine reinhauen“, giftete Domen uneinsichtig. 

Langsam verlor Peter die Geduld, weil er nicht wusste, was genau nun schon wieder Domens Problem war. „Jetzt denk doch mal nach: Warum ist das so? Warum bist du so… unausgeglichen? Unkonzentriert? Seit wann hast du den Fokus auf das Wesentliche verloren? Ich meine, ist dir klar, dass du mit dem Scheiß, deine ganze Karriere aufs Spiel setzt? Warum sonst ist die Tournee für dich so schlecht gelaufen? Das ist doch alles nur passiert, weil du plötzlich Zeit mit Daniel verbracht hast! Für den Norweger mag dieser Lebensstil ja in Ordnung sein, aber du solltest etwas Besseres für dich wollen!“ 

„Lass Daniel gefälligst da raus!“, knurrte Domen neben ihm, was Peters Meinung nur bestärkte. Um wieder klar denken zu können, musste sein Bruder dringend weg vom Norweger. 

„Hör mal: Lass uns doch gemeinsam eine kleine Pause einlegen. Zwei Wochen weg. Dann hast du genügend Abstand von Daniel, kannst wieder zu dir kommen. Ich-“

„Was ist, wenn ich nicht zu mir kommen will?“, unterbrach Domen ihn, doch Peter konnte deutlich das leichte Zittern in der Stimme seines Bruder hören. 

„Ich bitte dich, du weißt, dass es falsch ist“, entgegnete Peter überzeugt. Es war ihm sowieso völlig schleierhaft, wie man so ein Leben überhaupt wählen konnte. Finster fragte er sich, was der Norweger seinem Bruder nur erzählt hatte. Was er mit ihm gemacht hatte, dass er das ernsthaft in Betracht zog. „Wieso sonst, wolltest du es niemandem sagen? Wieso sonst weiß keiner über Daniel Bescheid? Wir machen alle Fehler Domen. Das ist okay. Nur irgendwann muss man dann eben auch erkennen, dass es ein Fehler ist und umkehren“, erklärte Peter und wollte mitfühlend nach der Hand seines Bruders greifen, die dieser hastig zurückzog. 

„Und was ist dann mit all diesen Seiten? Ratgeber und Plattformen im Internet? Die, auf denen steht, dass es völlig okay ist?“, klammerte sich Domen weiter an brüchige Strohhalme, die doch irgendwann zusammenbrechen würden. 

Kurz haderte Peter mit sich selbst, doch besser, Domen stellte sich der harten Wahrheit früher und nicht später. Jetzt stand er noch am Anfang. War sich selbst unsicher. Wenn er jetzt zur Einsicht käme würde er viel weniger Schaden nehmen, als wenn er das später täte. Wenn er dann überhaupt noch zurückkönnte. „Hast du dir diese Seiten auch mal genauer angesehen? Die Probleme die angesprochen werden? AIDS, Drogen. Willst du wirklich dein Leben so in den Sand setzten? Willst du keine richtige Familie haben? Und hast du mal an Mama und Papa gedacht?“, sprach Peter weiter, obwohl er sah, wie Domen neben ihm immer mehr erblasste. sprach weiter, weil er seinem Bruder helfen wollte. Weil es auch seine Schuld war, dass Domen sich jetzt in dieser Situation befand. Immerhin hatte er Daniel auch noch aufgefordert, sich um seinen kleinen Bruder zu kümmern. Peter konnte einfach nicht fassen, wie dumm er doch gewesen war. Er musste das um jeden Preis wieder gerade biegen. Er würde es sich sonst nie verzeihen können, dachte Peter als er unnachgiebig fortfuhr: „Es hat einen Grund, wieso homosexuelle Handlungen noch bis vor 50 Jahren strafbar gewesen sind. Wieso unser Glaube sie nicht duldet. Gott hat nicht umsonst Mann und Frau geschaffen. Aber man kann das heilen, dageg-“ 

„Ich bin also krank, ja? Behindert im Kopf?“, wütend sprang Domen auf. Verzweifelt, verwirrt, und verängstigt stand er über ihm. 

„Nein“, erhob Peter sich langsam, wusste, dass er jetzt aufpassen und Domen beschwichtigen musste. Bevor er komplett dicht machte. Erahnte zum ersten Mal, den Schaden, den Daniel bei Domen angerichtet haben musste. „Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich!“

„Woher willst ausgerechnet du wissen, was das Beste für mich ist? Hör bloß auf! Ich will das nicht hören! Kein Wort mehr!“, forderte Domen sichtlich überfordert. Wich langsam zurück und stolperte dabei beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, bis er sich einfach umdrehte und aus dem Raum rannte. 

„Domen! Domen! Jetzt komm schon zurück! Wir schaffen das! Das ist alles nicht so schlimm, wie es jetzt aussieht!“, lief Peter seinem jüngeren Bruder Sekunden später schreiend hinterher, als er die Tür hörte die ins Schloss fiel. Fluchend durchquerte Peter den Raum. Riss die Tür auf und sah in die dunklen langen Flure des Hotels, die verlassen und Stumm vor ihm lagen. „Scheiße!“

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 **ANDERS** setzte missgelaunt einen Fuß nach den anderen. Schlurfte zum Frühstück die Treppen hinunter, weil er unbedingt noch joggen gehen wollte. Und Daniel mit seiner Laune nicht länger ertrug. Das glückliche Grinsen. Das Gesumme. Und spätestens bei Can you feel the love tonight, hörte dann auch bei ihm der Spaß auf. Es ging ihm auf die Nerven, vor allem wenn er an seine gestrige Katastrophe dachte. Aber was hatte er eigentlich auch erwartet? Nicht das, wenn er ehrlich war. 

Gequält dachte er an den gestrigen Abend zurück. Nachdem sie das erste langwierige und peinliche Schweigen überwunden hatten, als Silje erkannt hatte, mit wem sie den Abend verbringen würde, hatten sie eine erstaunlich harmonische Zeit gehabt. Völlig ungezwungen und entspannt waren sie über den kleinen behaglichen Weihnachtsmarkt von Bischofshofen geschlendert. Hatten Kinderpunsch getrunken, sich eine Tüte mit gebrannten Mandeln geteilt und die friedliche Atmosphäre genossen. Bis sie völlig durchgefroren in dem kleinen Restaurant gelandet waren. Ihre Gesprächsthemen plötzlich intimer geworden waren. Silje hatte ihm von ihren Plänen erzählt, sich bei den größeren Tageszeitungen zu bewerben, um ihr Können endlich außerhalb des Radius ihres Vaters zu versuchen. Und dann hatte sie einfach so mitten in der Schilderung ihrer Wunschkarriere, davon reden müssen, dass sie sich wirklich ernsthaft nach einer Beziehung sehnte. Dabei hatte sie ihn lächelnd über die Kerzen hinweg angesehen. Mit einem Blick, den er nicht recht hatte deuten können, der ihn aber nervös hatte werden lassen. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war ihm wirklich bewusst geworden, dass das ja eigentlich ein Date sein sollte und er hatte schnell das Thema gewechselt. 

Grimmig dachte er an die Reaktion, als er der Blonden verkündet hatte, sich erstmal nur auf den Sport konzentrieren zu wollen, weil alles andere zu stark ablenkte. Skispringer war man nun einmal meistens nur für eine äußerst begrenzte Zeit. Und er wusste nicht, was daran so verkehrt sein sollte. Nein, wie hatte sie es missbilligend genannt? Traurig! Pah! Von wegen: Sein Leben sprühte geradezu vor Freudenfunken! 

Und dann hatte eins das andere ergeben. Was machst du dann hier, wenn der Sport dein einziger Lebensinhalt ist?, hatte sie wissen wollen und ihn damit bedrängt. Ihr dann zu sagen, dass Daniel ihn genötigt hatte und er sonst nie im Leben auf die Idee gekommen wäre, weil sie immer aus allem gleich ein riesen Drama machen musste, war dann wohl tatsächlich nicht die beste Idee gewesen. Aber er war einfach so sauer gewesen! Hatte er etwa ihre Lebenspläne kritisiert? Und ihr konnte es doch eigentlich egal sein! Immerhin war das sein Leben und Silje war kein Teil davon. Zumindest, wenn man von den paar seltenen zufälligen Treffen auf irgendwelchen Partys mal absah. 

Er sehnte sich nicht nach einer Beziehung wie Daniel! Er sah keine mit diesem verliebt-verträumt abwesendem Blick an. Hannah hatte ihn genügend Zeit und Energie gekostet. Er hatte nur- Wieso zum Teufel hatte er sich nur auf diesen Abend eingelassen? 

Aufgeregte Stimmen drangen aus dem Foyer und rissen Anders aus seinen Gedanken. Hinter einer Palme in einer Ecke vor dem Gang, der in den Speisesaal führte, standen die älteren Prevc-Brüder und diskutierten heftig miteinander. Froh über ein wenig Ablenkung, fragte sich Anders, ob die Prevc-Brüder auch jemals normale Gespräche führten, als Peter wortlos davonstürmte und seinen Bruder einfach stehenließ, der sich die Haare raufte. An seinem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck war abzulesen, dass er mit irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war. Fasziniert starrte er Peter hinterher, der mit starrer Miene die Treppen hinaufrannte, zwischen seinen Zähnen Hinkelsteine zermalmte. 

Kopfschüttelnd drehte der Norweger sich wieder um. Blickte dabei direkt in braune Augen, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm befanden. „Scheiße! Cene!“, griff er sich an die Stelle, hinter der sich sein wild schlagendes Herz verbarg. 

„Hey, ähm… blöde Frage, aber chrm… du hast nicht zufällig Domen irgendwo gesehen?“, druckste der Slowene unruhig vor ihm rum. Seine Augen glitten dabei immer wieder durch die Lobby.

„Nein. Was ist los?“ -

„Ich- ähm… keine Ahnung. Das ist- Ähm- Scheiße, schon so spät“, fluchte sein Gegenüber, dessen Blick an etwas hängenblieb und zu allem Überfluss verträumt zu lächeln begann. 

Verwirrt folgte Anders Cenes Blickrichtung und landete ausgerechnet in Siljes Augen, die sich gefährlich finster zusammenzogen, als sie ihn entdeckten. Wütend funkelte er zurück, bevor er sich umwandte und Cene ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern vorm Gesicht herumschnippte, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. Und weil er den Gesichtsausdruck des Slowenen keine Sekunde länger ertragen würde, der Silje galt. Woher kannten die sich eigentlich? „Also?“ 

„Was- Ähm- ja. Domen. Bisschen Krach mit Peter. Ähm… du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Daniel grade ist?“, riss Cene sich wieder zusammen und fragte nach Anders Geschmack einfach eine Spur zu unauffällig nach Daniel. 

„Wolltest du nicht gerade noch wissen, wo Domen ist?“, alarmiert starrte er den Cene an, packte ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn in eine Ecke. 

„Hey!“, rief der Slowene empört aus, der Anders‘ Blick nervös auswich. Egal, was hier los war, dachte Anders, das war nicht nur ein bisschen Krach mit Peter. „Ich… ähm… also- Wie soll ich das erklären?“, stammelte Cene unsicher und Anders ließ ihn wieder los. „Wo sie doch… äh… so gut miteinander auskommen? Ich dachte ja nur, vielleicht hat er ihn zufällig, oder du, also chrm… das Hotel ist ja nicht sonderlich groß…“

Augenrollend erlöste Anders den Slowenen, der ihm kaum auffälliger hätte verraten können, dass er auch über die beiden Bescheid wusste: „Ich weiß es, Cene.“

„Du weißt es?“, erleichtert atmete Cene aus. „Man ist das anstrengend. Wieso gibt es für so etwas kein Codewort. Eine Art Erkennungszeichen für alle Eingeweihten? Das ist wie-“ 

„Prevc!“, unterbrach Anders den sinnlos plappernden Slowenen, weil er sich sicher war, dass sie gerade ganz andere Probleme hatten. Dass Daniel ganz andere Probleme bekommen würde, der summend oben in ihrem Hotelzimmer stand. 

„Ich- keine Ahnung. Es ist- Peter. Er weiß es. Und naja, er ist nicht begeistert und hat- keine Ahnung… Die beiden hatten sich in der Wolle und- Domen ist nicht beim Frühstück. Anže hat ihn seit gestern Nacht nicht mehr gesehen. Ich hab einfach ein ungutes Gefühl“, sprudelte es aus Cene heraus, der hilflos die Arme hob. 

„Scheiße!“, war alles, was Anders dazu einfiel. Daniel würde ausflippen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er tatsächlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben dabei war, sich zu fangen. Die Aussicht auf so etwas wie eine glückliche Beziehung hatte. Auch wenn die mit dem Dickschädel war. 

„Das trifft es wahrsch-“ – 

„Morgen Cene!“

Irgendwann würde er die Blonde umbringen. Ganz langsam, dachte Anders grimmig, als Silje ungefragt neben ihnen auftauchte. Cene erwartungsvoll ansah und ihn ignorierte. „Wollen wir dann?“ 

„Ich- ähm… gleich. Ich muss noch… finden. Goran hat äh… was Wichtiges vergessen. Also… zu sagen… Nicht mir… Ich meine, Domen zu sagen… und, also ich- Chrm, muss Domen finden“, haspelte der Slowene nervös herum und Anders stellte fest, dass er mit jedem Wort eine dunklere Hautfarbe annahm. Da hatte es jemanden schwer erwischt. Silje schien ihr Vorhaben mit voller Energie anzupacken und dass sie hier ganz offensichtlich störte, schien sie auch nicht die Bohne zu interessieren. 

„Okay, dann… komm doch einfach später nach“, nickte die Blonde zu Anders Überraschung verständnisvoll. Dabei hätte er wetten können, dass wenn er das gewesen wäre, sie wieder mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln auf ihn losgegangen wäre. Mit einem letzten Lächeln für Cene und ein paar Frostbeulen für Anders, verursacht durch die kalte Schulter, die sie ihm zeigte verabschiedete sich die Blonde endlich von ihnen.

„Okay…“, grinste Cene ihr selbstvergessen nach, bis Anders ihn schließlich erneut von seiner Wolke herunterholte, nachdem er sich selbst in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, dass es jetzt wichtigeres gab, als die Frage, was Silje von dem Slowenen wollte, der im Übrigen kurz davor war, ihr auch noch nachzusabbern. „Ja?… Wie war die Frage?“  
„Domen verschwunden? Daniel in Schwierigkeiten?“, half Anders ihm auf die Sprünge, bemüht darum ruhig zu bleiben. 

„Wieso sollte Daniel Schwierigkei- Ach, du meinst- Nee, das glaub ich nicht. Ich- Außerdem würde er dann Domen mit zur Zielscheibe machen- Er glaubt, ja eh nur, dass das eine Phase ist… Dass Domen sich in was reingesteigert hat, weil er mit der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit und dem Druck nicht klarkommt… Und noch mehr Unruhe ins Team bringen, würde Peter nicht… Und wahrscheinlich… braucht er einfach ein paar Tage, um das alles zu verdauen… Hat ihn bestimmt kalt erwischt… “, wägte Cene unsicher, mehr mit sich selbst diskutierend, ab, was Anders nicht im mindesten beruhigte. 

„Also hast du keine Ahnung“, fasste Anders zusammen und stöhnte. Mit wahrscheinlich würde er auch Daniel nicht beruhigen können. „Perfekt.“ 

„Ja, scheiße! Was machen wir denn jetzt?“

Ratlos standen die beiden Athleten sich gegenüber. In Gedanken fieberhaft nach einer Lösung suchend. Nach einer Möglichkeit alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Daniel das drohende Übel zu ersparen. Aber Anders sah einfach keine andere Möglichkeit. 

„Zuerst Daniel. Der muss wissen, was Sache ist. Und Domen. Reden wir erstmal mit den beiden. Mit Domen. Vielleicht weiß der, was Peter möglicherweise tun oder lassen könnte“, schlug Anders unsicher vor. 

„Okay. Guter Plan. Besser als nichts. Ein Problem nach dem anderen: Du, Daniel. Ich suche Domen“, nickte Cene, während er sein Handy aus der Tasche kramte und es Anders in die Hand drückte. „Falls Domen doch bei Daniel sein sollte, kannst du mir Bescheid geben.“

Hastig flogen Anders Finger über die Tasten, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten und der Norweger die Treppenstufen, immer drei auf einmal nehmend, hinaufeilte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Daniel sagen sollte, dass Peter es wusste. Dass sein schlimmster Albtraum wahr werden könnte. Gerade jetzt, wo er wieder neues Vertrauen gefasst hatte. Und das alles nur dank des Dickschädels. 

Domen hatte Daniel verändert. Hatte ihn geradezu provoziert, mutiger zu werden. Einen Zeh über sein sicheres kleines Gefängnis, in dass er gedrängt worden war und niemals wieder verlassen hatte, hinauszustrecken. Hastig rannte er um die Ecke, stolperte beinahe über die Füße von Tom. 

„Wow, wieso haben es heut denn alle so eilig?“, fragte der Norweger, als er sein Gleichgewicht zurückerlangte. „Ist irgendwas passiert?“ 

„Wieso?“ – 

„Peter ist vor ein paar Minuten auch schon an uns vorbeigestürmt. War ziemlich angefressen. Hat das Stockwerk verwechselt, stell dir das mal vor“, berichtete Andreas kopfschüttelnd. „Haben wir was verpasst?“ 

„Was? Nein! Alles wie immer. Wir sehen uns später“, rief Anders eilig über seine Schultern, ignorierte die misstrauischen Blicke seiner Teamkameraden mit denen er sich jetzt nicht auch noch rumschlagen konnte. Rannte den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. 

Daniel durfte sich das jetzt nicht einfach wieder nehmen lassen. Sich nicht wieder verkriechen. Das würde er nicht zulassen! Aber wie sollte er es ihm sagen? Was sollte er sagen? 

Zögernd legte er die Hand auf die Türklinke. Überlegte fieberhaft, ob es nicht vielleicht doch einen anderen Weg gab. Wie er es Daniel am besten beibringen sollte, als die Tür plötzlich von innen aufgerissen wurde und Daniel erschrocken aufschrie, weil er nicht mit Anders gerechnet hatte. 

„Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen? Oder war das dein Versuch Rache zu üben?“, fragte Daniel, als er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte und grinste ihn an.   
„Nein. Ich- wir müssen uns unterhalten“, zog er Daniel mit ernster Miene zurück ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen beiden. 

„Okaaay… Was ist los? Wartet Silje unten mit ner Axt und will uns umbringen?“, versuchte Daniel es mit einem Scherz. So wie er Anders ansah, ahnte er, dass er sich gleich wünschen würde, dass es tatsächlich so wäre. Nicht wissend, wie er anfangen sollte, setzte sich Anders an den Tisch. 

„Hast du heute schon was von deinem Dickschädel gehört?“ Anders wusste, dass er sich diese Frage hätte sparen können, aber insgeheim hoffte er, dass der Dickschädel Daniel schon eingeweiht hatte. Aber hätte er dann grinsend die Zimmertür aufgezogen? Wohl eher nicht. Er ließ Daniel ja scheinbar lieber ahnungslos ins Messer laufen. 

„Nein, ich- seit gestern Abend nicht mehr, aber sein Handy hat auch ne Macke, also…“, begann Daniel und zerstörte endgültig Anders letzten schwach glimmenden Hoffnungsschimmer. „Anders, was ist hier los?“ 

„Peter weiß Bescheid. Und Daniel: der ist nicht begeistert“, platzte Anders heraus, weil ihm klar war, dass es keinen angenehmen Weg gab, jemandem den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen. Besorgt sah er dabei zu, wie Daniel kalkweiß im Gesicht wurde, sein Strahlen verlor und innerlich zusammensackte. 

„Wie-?“, flüsterte Daniel und Anders begann tonlos zu wiederholen, was Cene ihm gesagt hatte. Bis er schließlich verstummte und auf eine Reaktion von Daniel wartete, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und den Kopf in seinen Händen verbarg. „Was hab ich getan?“ 

„Nichts, verdammt nochmal!“, fuhr Anders wild dazwischen. „Jetzt hör auf dir für alles die Schuld zu geben!“

„Nein, du verst-“ – 

„Oh, doch! Ich glaube, ich verstehe das schon richtig. Du bist fest davon überzeugt, dass du Recht hattest, oder? Dass es keinen Sonnenuntergang für euch geben kann. Hab ich nicht Recht?“, wütend schlug Anders mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Wütend darüber, dass Daniel so schnell bereit war, aufzugeben. 

„Aber du-“ - 

„Nein! Verdammt Daniel! Wenn du willst, dass es diesmal anders läuft, dann bekomm deinen Arsch hoch und zerr das Pferd zur Not in den Sonnenuntergang! Okay, Peter ist nicht einverstanden mit euch, aber immerhin scheint Domen da anderer Ansicht zu sein, sonst hätten die beiden ja sicher nicht gestritten! Auch wenn es nett gewesen wäre, wenn er dich der Dickschädel vorgewarnt hätte, statt sich einfach in Luft aufzulösen… Was ich sagen will: Lass dir von Peter nichts gefallen!“

„Du hast Recht… ich muss ihn suchen… ich… Scheiße!“, stammelte Daniel hilflos, wirkte immer noch viel zu abwesend. Zu fahrig. 

„Sicher, dass du mit ihm reden willst? Vielleicht wäre ein bisschen Zeit sinnvoller…“, versuchte Anders Daniel davon überrascht abzubringen, weil er sich insgeheim sicher war, dass Daniel in diesem Zustand besser kein Gespräch mit dem wütenden Slowenen führen sollte. 

„Nein! Wenn die sich wirklich so gefetzt haben… Ich- Scheiße!“, stammelte Daniel und Anders hätte seinem Kumpel gern einen Arschtritt verpasst, weil er offensichtlich schon wieder alles in Frage stellte. 

„Jetzt hör auf damit, dich verrückt zu machen! Wir sollten Ruhe bewahren und erstmal ab-“ – 

„Nein. Ich muss ihn finden“, ließ Daniel zu Anders Verwunderung nicht locker. Das war definitiv neu. 

„Okay… wenn du unbedingt willst… Peter ist in seinem Zimmer. Muss irgendwo über uns sein“, lenkte Anders ein, froh darüber, dass Daniel beschlossen hatte, sich vorerst nicht so leicht unterkriegen zu lassen. 

„Peter? Ich rede nicht von Peter. Ich muss Domen finden! Ich- Scheiße! Der kommt damit doch überhaupt noch nicht klar. Wer weiß, was Peter ihm an den Kopf geworfen hat“, versuchte Daniel zu erklären. 

„Aber… Ich dachte…Domen? Das ist alles? Aber… was ist mit Peter?“, stotterte Anders, der es kaum glauben konnte, während er sich an das Gespräch gestern in der Turnhalle erinnerte. "Hast du keine Angst? Dass er es allen erzählen könnte?"

„Ich? Doch. Ich mach mir fast in die Hosen,“, gestand Daniel mit einem gequälten Lächeln, „ weil ich eine Scheißangst vor dem habe, was Peter tun könnte. Aber Domen hat momentan wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen mehr.“ 

Beeindruckt starrte Anders Daniel an, der sich in den letzten Tagen wirklich verändert zu haben schien. Der sich nicht mehr verkroch, mühsam die Oberhand über seine Ängste erkämpfte. Und das alles wegen Domen. Es war schwer für Anders zu glauben , aber dann rief er sich wieder in Erinnerung, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen. 

„Okay“, sprang Anders kampfeslustig von seinem Platz auf und lief zur Tür. „Suchen wir einen Dickschädel. Kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein.“


	35. Domen - Bischofshofen - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owl John - Songs about roses
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7YEypyvr9M

_„Arrgh!“, schreiend pfefferte Domen seine Klausur durch den verlassenen Umkleideraum der Sporthalle. Wieder einmal hatte er es vergeigt. Chemie war einfach nicht sein Fach. Auch wenn seine Mutter fand, dass das eine äußerst schwache Ausrede war. Peter hatte schließlich auch immer bis spät in die Nacht hinein noch gelernt, obwohl Chemie nicht zu seinen Stärken zählte. Er sah ihr missbilligendes Gesicht schon vor sich und den drohenden Hausarrest ebenfalls. „Scheiße!“, versetzte er seinem Hassobjekt einen weiteren Tritt. Das Geräusch des zerknitternden Papiers nahm er mit äußerster Befriedigung wahr._

_„Der Name zählt eben nicht immer, Prevc!“_

_Perfekt. Besser konnte der Tag ja eigentlich nicht werden. Hämisch grinsend hatte Mikail den Raum betreten. In aller Ruhe hing der großgewachsene Blonde mit den eisgrauen Augen seine Jacke an den Platz direkt gegenüber von Domen._

_„Gar nicht so einfach mit den ganzen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen, was?“, knurrte Domen zurück. Mikail war vor über einem Jahr in ihre Klasse gekommen und schon nach den ersten Blicken war klar gewesen, dass sie einfach nicht miteinander konnten._

_„Ich mach dich platt, Prevc! Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie du ohne Vorschusslorbeeren für einen berühmten Bruder zurechtkommst“, baute Mikhail sich kampfeslustig vor ihm auf. Grimmig musterten sie einander._

_„Du meinst so wie die letzten nicht existenten zwanzig Male?“, wollte Domen wissen, grinste seinem Gegenüber provokant entgegen, der wütend die Augen zusammenkniff.  
Domen hasste dieses Arschloch. Hasste seine arrogante Art, sein überhebliches Auftreten. Hasste es, dass er glaubte, er würde wegen Peter bevorzugt behandelt werden. Der seine ganzen Erfolge seinem großen Bruder in die Schuhe schob, der noch nie mit ihm trainiert hatte. Den er noch nie um Rat gefragt hatte, weil Peter zu beschäftigt war. Domen war derjenige, der täglich im Kraftraum schuftete. _

_„An deiner Stelle würde ich besser aufpassen. Nur weil dein Bruder tief im Arsch von unserem allseits beliebten Präsidenten Pahor steckt, heißt das nicht, dass du unantastbar bist“, zischte Mikail bis aufs Blut gereizt. Es war ihm ein Dorn im Auge, an all die verlorenen kleinen Reiberein erinnert zu werden. „Stimmt es eigentlich, dass er Pahor auch den Arsch abwischt?“_

_„Halt dein verdammtes Maul“, stieß Domen Mikail wütend von sich. Pahor war der Schleimbeutel, der Peter für seine Zwecke nutzte, nicht umgekehrt. Und man konnte schlecht nein sagen, wenn der slowenische Präsident einen für besondere Leistungen auszeichnen wollte. Mikail war das allerdings egal. Er nutzte jede Gelegenheit um irgendwelchen Scheiß über Peter in die Welt zu setzen oder über ihn herzuziehen, wenn die Wettkämpfe nicht liefen. Domen hasste es, wenn der Blonde so über Peter sprach und Mikail wusste das._

_Wutentbrannt fand Mikail sein Gleichgewicht wieder. Kam langsam auf Domen zu, der sich in Abwehrstellung begab. „Du elender-“, begann Mikail, als sie durch das Knallen der Eingangstür gestört wurden._

_„Schlagt ihr euch schon wieder die Köpfe ein? Kos reißt euch den Arsch auf, wenn er euch nochmal erwischt“, schallte die Stimme von Vito zu ihnen herüber, kurz bevor sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete und der Rest ihrer Trainingsgruppe eintrat. Kos, ein nicht zu unterschätzender 50-Jähriger Griesgram und zudem der Sportlehrer ihrer Trainingsgruppe, hatte sie schon unzählige Strafrunden laufen lassen, weil sie immer wieder aneinander gerieten._

_Verächtlich schnaubte Mikail, nahm Domen wieder ins Visier, der entschlossen war, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Auf Mikail zuging und sich vor ihm aufbaute. Wenn der Idiot es so haben wollte, dann-_

_„Jetzt lass gut sein“, zerrte Vito Domen entschlossen von Mikail fort. „Denk dran: Ein falscher Schritt und du kannst deinen Einsatz im CoC knicken. Du weißt, dass Kos keine Witze macht.“_

_„Arsch“, stieß Domen aus, bevor er Mikail widerwillig den Rücken zudrehte._

_„Hör auf Mami, Feigling“, stichelte sein Gegenüber und hätte auch beinahe Erfolg gehabt, wenn Vito Domen nicht ein weiteres Mal gehindert hätte._

_„Lass dich nicht immer provozieren“, drängte Vito seinen Freund zurück, während er ihre Sachen nahm und sie irgendwie ans andere Ende des Raumes bugsierte. Weg von Mikail, der ihn immer noch mit diesem überheblichen Grinsen bedachte, das Domen ihm gern aus dem Gesicht geprügelt hätte. Mit seinem Mund das Wort Pussy formte, bevor er sich seinen geistig abgehängten Bewunderern widmete. „Außer Mikail und seine Idioten glaubt keiner hier, dass du eine Sonderbehandlung bekommst.“_

_„Mmmh.“ Missmutig zog Domen seine Sportschuhe aus der Tasche, knallte sie auf den Boden. Vito hatte ihm das schon so oft versichert, aber sie wussten beide, dass das nicht stimmte. Es gab viele, die insgeheim so dachten wie Mikail. Die plötzlich mit ihm hatten befreundet sein wollen, weil sie sich irgendwelche Vorteile erhofft hatten. Oder einfach nur seinen Bruder hatten kennenlernen wollen. Bis auf Vito, Jaro und Milan._

_„Also, was geht heute Abend? Schon was vor?“, wechselte der schlaksige Rothaarige neben ihm das Thema, während sie begannen, sich umzuziehen._

_„Kann ich nicht behaupten“, erwiderte Domen, bemühte sich, Mikails Stimme auszublenden, die verkündete, was für ein Opfer er doch war. „Mal wieder Skaten?“, schlug Domen vor, der es wirklich vermisste, auf dem Brett zu stehen. Danach würde es ihm sicher besser gehen._

_„Besser. Party. Bei Milan“, verkündete Vito voller Vorfreude. „Mit den Mädels. Maja ist auch dabei“, stieß er Domen aufgeregt in die Seite, dessen Laune schlagartig sank. Er hasste es, seinen Kumpels dabei zuzuhören, wie sie von Maja schwärmten. Sie war eine aufgetakelte Zicke, die sich außer für ihre Fingernägel, für niemanden interessierte. Er konnte das Interesse an ihr und den anderen Mädchen beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen und hatte keine Lust einen sowieso schon beschissenen Tag noch beschissener werden zu lassen._

_„Shit! Heute sagst du?“, schlug Domen sich an die Stirn, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges vergessen. „Urgh… Ich muss auf Nika und Ema aufpassen. Meine Eltern sind doch heute auf dieser dämlichen äh… Möbelmesse.“_

_„Schon wieder? Ehrlich, Alter, irgendwann endest du noch als Supernanny statt als Springer“, bemerkte Vito kopfschüttelnd, bevor er aufsprang und Domen allein auf der Bank sitzen ließ. Seltsamerweise waren ihm ein Abend mit Ema und Nika viel lieber, als ein Abend voller seltsamen Balzverhaltens beobachten zu müssen. „Naja, dein Pech. Denn heute Abend wird echt mega!“, rief Vito ihm über seine Schultern hinweg grinsend zu und wackelte vielsagend mit seinen Augenbrauen._

Stumm starrte Domen die weiße Tür vor sich an. Saß völlig abgeschottet von der Außenwelt in der Enge des Raumes, die ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit gab. Die Gelegenheit nachzudenken, weil es sich dieses Mal nicht zurückdrängen ließ. 

Peter glaubte, er wäre irgendwie krank. Sein Geist würde sich gegen den Weg wehren, den er eingeschlagen hatte. Wie bei einem Virus. Hatte ehrlich besorgt geklungen, obwohl er ihm mit jedem Wort einen weiteren Schuss versetzt hatte. Daniel glaubte, er wäre lediglich ein bisschen unsicher und überfordert. Als müsste nur etwas Zeit vergehen und er könnte sich damit abfinden. Cene sah überhaupt keine Probleme. Und er? Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr. Schwebte haltlos durch die Luft, weil alles begann zu zerfallen. Wie Sand in seinen Händen zerrann. 

Domen zermarterte sich seinen Kopf. Nahm alles auseinander. Versuchte, sich irgendwie wieder zu sortieren. Ein klares Bild von sich selbst zu bekommen. Stöberte in seinen Erinnerungen, die er auseinandernahm und versuchte einzuordnen. Beispielsweise war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, wieviel Zeit er eigentlich mit seinen Schwestern verbracht hatte. Mit ihnen gespielt hatte. Auf dem Spielplatz. Zu Hause. Wie oft er in der Puppenküche Regenwurmgrütze gekocht hatte. Oder Schneckenschleimmarmelade. Wieviel Spaß er gehabt hatte, wenn er Märchen vorgelesen hatte. _Rothäppchen im Schlaraffenland_. Er hatte immer eine blühende Fantasie besessen. 

Peter und Cene hatten das nie getan. Keiner der Jungs hatte das getan. Milan hatte einfach immer einen Disneyfilm laufen lassen und sich in Sicherheit gebracht. Es hatte nie gestört. Domen hatte es nie komisch gefunden. Und jetzt? Jetzt schnürte es ihm beinahe die Kehle zu. 

Er hatte sich auch nie für einen Feigling gehalten. Nie für schwach. Er hatte sich Mikail unzählige Male in den Weg gestellt. Und auch wenn die Sache mit Daniel ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Er hatte das alles irgendwie im Griff gehabt. Es war wie ein weit entfernter Sturm gewesen. Nur unterschwelliges Donnern. Ab und an mal ein kleiner Blitz. Nur dass er die Kontrolle behalten hatte. Bis jetzt. 

Abgekämpft starrte er über die dünnen Wände der Kabine heraus nach oben. An die Decke, an der eine grelle Neonlampe hing, die keinen Quadratmillimeter des Raumes mit ihrem Licht verschonte. Nur die Wände der kleinen Kabine, in der er sich befand, hielten ein bisschen draußen. Schützten ihn vor unliebsamen Blicken. Begegnungen. Hier gab es nur ihn. Und die Stille. 

Zumindest fast. _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._ Der metallische Klang von fallenden Wassertropfen hallte durch den Raum. _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._ Zuerst hatte er es nicht wahrgenommen. _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._ Sein Puls war lauter gewesen. Der Herzschlag. Die Panik. Die Tür, die er hinter sich zugeknallt hatte. _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._ Doch dann war er zur Ruhe gekommen. Hatte angefangen, die Tür anzustarren. Das Weiß. Die fast unsichtbare Maserung. Die ebenso weißen Bodenfliesen. Die weißen Wände links und rechts von ihm. _TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._

Immer lauter. _TROPF! TROPF! TROPF!_ Dröhnte es in seinen Ohren. _TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF!_ Bis er aus der Kabine geplatzt war. Versucht hatte, das Tropfen abzustellen. Den Wasserhahn richtig zuzudrehen, damit er wie die anderen beiden auch, endlich Ruhe gab.

_TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF!_

Doch er hatte feststellen müssen, dass das nicht half. Der Wasserhahn hatte weiter getropft. Defekt. 

Dann hatte er Schritte draußen auf dem Hotelflur vernommen, war wieder in die Kabine gesprintet und hatte hinter sich abgeschlossen, weil er jetzt niemanden sehen konnte.

Peter hatte ihn überfahren. Überrollt. _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._ Vom leichten Straucheln ins Wanken gebracht. _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._ Ins Fallen? 

Überfordert lehnte er sich nach hinten. Gegen den kalten harten Spülkasten. Zog seine Beine an seinen Oberkörper. Stütze den Kopf auf seine Knie. Schloss die Augen. 

_TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF! TROPF!_ Defekt. 

Es verhöhnte ihn in der tosenden Stille. 

_TROPF. TROPF. TROPF_. Falsch. _TROPF. TROPF._ Anders. _TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._ Unnatürlich. _TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._ Schlecht. _TROPF._

Umzingelte ihn. 

_TROPF. TROPF._ Minderwertig. _Tropf._ Unnormal. _TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._ Schwach. _TROPF. TROPF._ Verlierer. _TROPF.TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._

Umkreiste ihn. Immer schneller. 

_TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._ Nutzlos. _TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._ Krank. Kaputt. _TROPF._ Wertlos. _TROPF._ Defekt. _TROPF._ Minderwertig. Schlecht. Falsch. _TROPF._ Opfer. Schwach. 

Er hatte es immer zurückdrängen können. Hatte gedacht, er könnte einfach drüberstehen. Und es hatte funktioniert. Nicht perfekt, aber gut. Wenn er bei Daniel war. Wenn er allein war. Wenn er nicht darüber nachdachte oder sprach. Er hatte einen mentalen Damm gebaut, der all das zurückgehalten hatte.

_TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._ Falsch. _TROPF. TROPF._ Anders. _TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._ Schwach. _TROPF._ Unnatürlich. _TROPF. TROPF._ Minderwertig. _TROPF. TROPF._

Domen hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er es weiter abschütteln könnte. Nachdem er vom Joggen wiedergekommen war. Mitten in der Nacht. Hatte er sich einreden können, dass es ihm egal sein sollte, was Peter dachte. Immerhin hatte Peter sich nie groß um ihn geschert. Wut hatte der Überforderung Platz gemacht, die er rausgelassen hatte, bis er völlig erschöpft im Fitnessraum eingeschlafen und heute Morgen dort wieder aufgewacht war. 

Allein in der Nacht hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er Peters Worte einfach löschen würde. Ignorieren. Und es hatte prima geklappt. Er hatte sich heute Morgen unter die Dusche gestellt. Ohne nachzudenken. Hatte fast schon beschwingt die Tür, die in den Hotelflur führte, aufgestoßen. War gemütlich die Treppen hinauf geschlendert, hatte ab und an einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen. Kein Problem. 

Bis er in die Lobby getreten war. Peter bemerkte, der mit seiner verbissenen Miene direkt auf Cene zugehalten hatte. Und seine Beine ihn durch die nächstbeste Tür bugsiert hatten. Jetzt saß er hier. Im Toilettenraum. Auf dem geschlossenen Toilettensitz. Eingesperrt. Starrte die weiße Tür an. Hörte dem Wasserhahn dabei zu, wie er tropfte. Fragte sich, seit wann er so feige war. 

Seit wann seine Welt sich einfach aufzulösen begann. Hatte er sich wirklich sein ganzes Leben lang etwas vorgemacht? Er hatte sich immer für unerschrocken gehalten. Draufgängerisch. Alles. Nur nicht schwach. Oder feige. Aber er hatte sich in letzter Zeit oft getäuscht. Er hätte auch nie im Leben gedacht, dass Daniel ihm mal so wichtig werden würde. Dass sie sich mal so Nahe kommen würden. Wenn er sich dabei getäuscht hatte… Wieso sollte dann der Rest stimmen? Wie sollte er dann beurteilen, was richtig war und was nicht?

_TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._ Nutzlos. _TROPF. TROPF. TROPF._ Krank. Kaputt. _TROPF._ Wertlos. _TROPF._ Defekt. Minderwertig. Schlecht. Falsch. _TROPF._ Opfer. Schwach. Kaputt. 

„Argh!“ Schreiend hielt Domen sich die Ohren zu. Sprang auf. Trat gegen die Tür. Hinterließ einen schwarzen Streifen auf dem weißen Kunststoff. Atmete tief durch. Er war nicht feige. Nicht schwach. Er wollte so nicht sein! Entschlossen zog er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche, dass er ausgeschalten hatte, weil es ständig vibriert hatte. Weil er zu feige gewesen war, die Nachrichten abzurufen. 

Hastig tippte Domen auf seine Kontakte, kaum dass das Handy hochgefahren war. Ärgerte sich, weil es nicht gleich reagierte und stattdessen ständig Signaltöne von sich gab, weil mehrere Nachrichten bei ihm eintrudelten, die er allesamt ignorierte. Planlos wählte er die Nummer seiner Schwester. 

Undeutliches Rauschen drang durch die Leitung. „Jetzt gib mir das Telefon“, hörte Domen die genervte Stimme von Nika aus dem Hörer schallen, gefolgt von undeutlichem Gebrabbel, das er Ema zuordnete. 

„Nika? Hörst du mich? Bist du da?“, fragte der Slowene durch das anhaltende Geknister hindurch. Vergewisserte sich kurz, ob er überhaupt Empfang hatte. 

„Domen? Ja! Entschuldige. Ema nervt. Weigert sich den Frühstückstisch zu decken, wo ich doch schon die Brötchen in den Ofen getan hab… ich kann mich ja nicht um alles kümmern…“, brummelte sie, bevor Domen einen lauten Knall hörte und die Hintergrundgeräusche ganz verschwanden. Nika hatte sich offensichtlich in ihr Zimmer verzogen. „Wieso rufst du erst jetzt an?“ 

Und kam gleich zur Sache. Fragte sich nur zu welcher, dachte er nervös. „Häh?“ 

„Nicht: häh! Peter und die Busfahrerin? Ehrlich ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass du nicht gleich ne Liveschalte gelegt hast, denn das hätte ich wirklich gern gesehen“, beschwerte Nika sich und klang tatsächlich ein bisschen beleidigt. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hatte. 

„Tschuldige. Tröstet es dich, wenn ich dir sage, dass auch ich diesen historischen Moment verpasst habe?“, versuchte er seine Schwester zu besänftigen und das Stechen zu ignorieren, dass ihn malträtierte, wenn er an Peter dachte. 

„Ein bisschen. Aber warum rufst du dann an?“, fragte Nika misstrauisch. „Oh nein!“, setzte sie hinterher, während Domen noch nach einem Grund suchte: „Vergiss es! Du bekommst deinen alten iPod nicht wieder! Geschenkt ist geschenkt!“ 

„Nein! Ich- keine Ahnung. Ich- Ähm… hab fernsehen geschaut. Bis gerade eben. Rotkäppchen. Und musste an dich denken und dachte, ich meld mich mal. Hören, was es neues gibt“, erklärte Domen, noch während er sich fragte, warum er ihr das jetzt überhaupt erzählt hatte.

„Und tauschen unsere Top 3 der besten Wie-lasse-ich-meinen-Frust-an-meinen-Geschwistern-am-effektivsten-aus aus“, kommentierte Nika spöttisch. 

„Was?“ – 

„Naja, deswegen hast du doch immer meine geliebten Märchen verschandelt. Du hast es gehasst, weil du bei uns bleiben musstest, statt mit Peter und Cene mitzugehen. Schneewittchen zu doof für alles? Du warst genauso schlimm wie Marias Bruder, der hat uns auch immer nur verarscht“, grummelte Nika und entlockte Domen ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht. Das hatte er ganz vergessen, dachte der Slowene und fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. 

„Ach, komm. Ein bisschen Spaß hattest du auch.“ - „Wenn du meinst…“, kommentierte Nika skeptisch, als Domen aus dem Hotelflur draußen laute Stimmen vernahm.   
„Da war ich auch schon dreimal. Da ist er nicht!“ – 

„Jetzt denk nach! Der kann sich doch nicht … Lu … aufg…“ 

Angespannt wartete Domen bis sie sich wieder entfernten. Das war eindeutig Cene gewesen. Die andere Stimme hatte er nicht erkannt. „Domen? Bist du noch dran?“ 

„Ja! Ich- entschuldige. Was hast du gesagt?“ – 

„Ich- Scheiße, die Brötchen! Muss Schlussmachen“, hörte er seine Schwester fluchen, bevor das Tuten der Leitung verriet, dass sie die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte. Ratlos starrte Domen sein Handy an. Er hatte es vergessen. Das Theater davor. Wie oft er sich beschwert hatte, dass er zu Hause bleiben musste. 

Gedankenversunken fiel sein Blick auf die grüne Sprechblase, die verkündete, dass er ganze siebzehn neue Nachrichten hatte. Einen Moment zögerte er, bevor er sie angespannt öffnete. Siebzehn neue Nachrichten. Magisch angezogen wurde er nur von dreien. Peters Nachrichten. 

Langsam senkte er seinen Finger auf den Chat. Atmete tief durch, bevor er wieder losließ, um den Moment hinauszuzögern, in dem die Nachrichten erscheinen würden: 

_Ich meinte das nicht so. Wirklich. Natürlich bist du nicht krank. Das war unglücklich formuliert. Lass mich dir helfen._

_Schwule Fantasien allein sind doch noch kein Weltuntergang. Ehrlich. Du bist siebzehn. Da geraten Hormone schon mal durcheinander. Aber das ist nur eine Phase. Die vergeht wieder. Es wird dir besser gehen. Du darfst jetzt nur nicht nachgeben._

_Wo steckst du? Wir können das nicht einfach ignorieren! Dann sieh dir wenigstens mal die Seite an: http://www.bkae.org/index.php?id=957 &L=%B40 _

_Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. „Anfragen von Betroffenen (Homosexuelle, Angehörige / Eltern), inwiefern Hilfe und sogar spezifische Therapien bei Homosexualität möglich sind und wie konkret geholfen werden kann.“ Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Krank. Kaputt. Tropf. „Wer um Hilfe ruft, soll Hilfe vermittelt bekommen.“ Tropf. Defekt. Tropf. Minderwertig. Schlecht. Falsch. Tropf. „Daher finde ich es durchaus von Bedeutung, darauf hin zu weisen, dass es nicht wenige Homosexuelle und Lesben gibt, die ihrerseits den Wunsch haben, ihre 'perverse sexuelle Fixierung' zu überwinden.“ Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Kaputt. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Falsch. Tropf. Tropf. „Für diese Menschen, die aus dieser 'Subkultur' aussteigen wollen und die an eine Heilung glauben, sollten wir als Ärzte und Psychotherapeuten Ansprechpartner sein!!“ Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Schwach. Tropf. Krank. Tropf. Tropf. Minderwertig.Tropf. Tropf._

Ohne Vorwarnung gab das Handy in seiner Hand einen lauten Pfeifton von sich und Domen zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Dabei rutschte er mit seinem Bein ab und stieß unter lautem Scheppern die Klobürste mit ihrem metallenen Gehäuse um, die neben ihm auf dem Boden gestanden hatte. Es verursachte einen Höllenlärm. Mit angehaltenem Atem blickte er nach unten, als draußen im Vorraum die Tür aufgerissen wurde. 

„Hallo?“ Cene. Langsame Schritte näherten sich den Kabinen und Domen hoffte, dass er einfach wieder verschwand. 

Erneut tönte ein Pfeifen durch den Raum. „Hah!“, triumphierend blieb Cene vor seiner Kabine stehen, während der jüngere Slowene sein Handy hektisch auf lautlos stellte. „Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Jetzt komm schon raus!“, hämmerte Cene gegen seine Tür. „Das ist doch bescheuert! Peter kriegt sich schon wieder ein.“ 

Das bezweifelte er aber. Nicht so, wie er ihn gestern Abend angesehen hatte. Nicht, wenn er die Nachrichten betrachtete, die Peter ihm geschickt hatte. 

„Peter ist einfach… im vorigen Jahrhundert steckengeblieben. Ich meine, nur weil du auf Daniel stehst, ändert sich doch nichts“, setzte Cene nach und Domen hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. 

Es hatte sich alles geändert. Seine ganze Welt hatte sich auf den Kopf gestellt. Und er bekam es einfach nicht auf die Reihe, sie wieder zu sortieren. Er hatte sich nie in Frage gestellt. Hatte immer gewusst, wer er war, was er wollte und wie er dahin kam. 

„Da ist absolut nichts Verwerfliches dran. Meine Güte, es gibt Leute, die verlieben sich in ihre Zimmerpflanzen! Liebe ist Liebe. Man sucht es sich nicht aus, es ist einfach so.“ 

Ja, er hatte sich das nicht ausgesucht, dass er plötzlich nicht mehr aufhören konnte, an Daniel zu denken. Dass er sich so verdammt gut in seiner Nähe fühlte. Dass es sich richtig anfühlte, obwohl es ja vielleicht doch falsch war für ihn. Und vielleicht hätte er Cene auch geglaubt, wenn er nicht plötzlich wie ein verdammter Staubsaugervertreter geklungen hätte, der unbedingt seinen Schrott loswerden wollte. 

„Domen? Würdest du vielleicht wenigstens Antworten, wenn du schon nicht rauskommen willst? Domen? Du weißt, dass Peter falsch liegt, oder?“ 

Wusste er das wirklich? Er war das immer wieder durchgegangen. Immer und immer wieder. Logisch betrachtet, wusste er das. Immerhin hatte er all diese Ratgeber gelesen. Aber dann dachte er genauer darüber nach. Dachte darüber nach, wie angreifbar er sich plötzlich fühlte. Wie ohnmächtig. Von wem diese Seiten stammten. Sagte nicht allein die Tatsache, dass viele es geheimhielten eine Menge aus? Warum sonst hielt man etwas geheim, wenn es nicht doch irgendwie falsch war? Thiessen hatte ihm unterstellt, dass er seinen Biss verloren hätte. 

„Jetzt sag gefälligst mal was dazu! Seit wann kuschst du eigentlich vor Peter?“, pochte Cene ungeduldig gegen die Tür. „Und versteckst dich wie ein feiges Häschen?“ 

Seit er keine Antworten mehr hatte. Nichts, was er Peter entgegnen konnte. Abgekämpft schloss er die Augen, als die Eingangstür ein weiteres Mal klapperte. Cenes Schatten, den Domen durch den fünfzehn Zentimeter großen Spalt unter der Tür hatte beobachten können, entfernte sich. „Ich lass euch dann mal allein“, hörte er Cene leise murmeln, bevor er aus dem Raum verschwand. 

Angespannt fixierte Domen sein kleines Sichtfenster auf dem Boden, in dem blau-orangene Turnschuhe erschienen und schließlich vor seiner Tür stehen blieben. Ergeben wartete Domen auf die nächste Motivationsrede. Fühlte sich schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass Daniel jetzt hier war, um ihm zu helfen und keine Ahnung hatte, was durch seinen Kopf schoss. 

Verzweifelt beobachtete Domen die Schuhe, die mit den Fußspitzen zur Tür gewandt stehen blieben. Wünschte sich, sie würden wieder weggehen und ihn allein lassen, weil er das gefühl hatte, Daniels Worte, seine Anwesenheit nicht zu verdienen. Aber zu Domens Überraschung flutete Schweigen den Raum. Einzig unterbrochen vom stetigen Tropfen des Wassers und dem langsamen aber lautem Herzschlag in seiner Brust. _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._

Bis Daniel zu schließlich doch zu sprechen begann. Tonlos. Kalt und monoton. „Freak.“ _Tropf. Tropf._

Mit den Wassertropfen im Takt und Domen erschrocken aufhorchen ließ. „Hinterlader.“ _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._

Die kurze Stille mit Worten flutete, denen Domen gebannt lauschte, obwohl sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. „Kranke Sau.“ _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._ „Möchtegern Mädchen.“ _Tropf._ „Wertloses Stück Scheiße.“ _Tropf._ „Opfer.“ _Tropf. Tropf._ „Schwuchtel.“ _Tropf._ „Arschficker.“ _Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf._

Domen sah, wie Daniels Fußspitzen sich abwandten, als er aufhörte zu sprechen. Schwerfällig ließ Daniel sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt auf den Boden gleiten. „Das ist das, was sie dir sagen. Was du irgendwann selbst glaubst. Du wolltest doch wissen, wie ich damit umgehe? Wie ich dabei gelassen bleiben kann, oder?“ 

Überrascht nickte Domen ohne daran zu denken, dass Daniel ihn ja nicht sehen konnte. Überrascht, weil er sich fragte, woher Daniel wusste, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. 

„Die Wahrheit ist: Ich bin nicht gelassen. Es ist ein Kampf. Immer wieder aufs Neue. Mal leichter mal schwerer. Ich- San war mein bester Freund. Ein homophobes Arschloch. Ich hab noch nie jemanden so geliebt und gleichzeitig so abgrundtief gehasst. Weil ich für ihn plötzlich weniger Wert war, als ein lästiges Insekt. Als wäre ich nicht richtig, so wie ich bin. Schlecht.“ 

Aufgewühlt richtete Domen sich auf. Konnte den Blick nicht von Daniels Händen nehmen, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lagen. Verloren über die Fugen der Bodenfliesen fuhren.   
„Und ich hab versucht mich zu ändern. Hab ich wirklich. Aber es ging nicht. Und dann hab ich mich gleich noch ein bisschen mehr als Versager gefühlt. Verstoßen.   
Alleingelassen. Hab mich dafür gehasst, nicht einfach so sein zu können wie die anderen.“

Daniels Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Schlug selbstvergessen auf den Boden, als gäbe es diese Wut immer noch. Den Hass. Die Hilflosigkeit, die Domen nur allzu gut verstand. Langsam erhob sich der Slowene von seinem Platz, überbrückte leise die Distanz zur Tür. Setzte sich auf den Boden zu Daniel. Griff unter dem Türblatt hindurch nach den Händen des Norwegers, die seine sofort ergriffen. Rücken an Rücken aneinander gelehnt, hielten sie Händchen. Lauschten gemeinsam der tosenden Stille. Den Wassertropfen. 

„Ich stehe nicht über den Dingen, Butterprinzessin. Keiner von uns tut das. Und obwohl meine Mum wirklich super gewesen ist, hat sie es nicht geschafft, die Zweifel zu ersticken. Ich schätze mal, dass jeder lügt, der behauptet, ihn ließe das alles kalt. Aber irgendwann… kannst du einfach nicht mehr. Man kann nicht gegen sich Selbst ankämpfen ohne sich in sein eigenes Unheil zu stürzen“, hielt Daniel seine Hand fest umklammert. Zeigte ihm, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen doch nicht so allein auf der Welt war. 

„Aber wie hast du herausgefunden was dein Selbst ist? Dass du nicht… falsch bist. Ich meine, wie schaffst du es, so zu leben?“, fragte Domen in seiner Verzweiflung, dankbar, dass die Tür sie trennte. Dass er nicht sehen musste, wie Daniels Miene sich gequält zusammenzog. Überrascht, dass Daniel seine Hand immer noch hielt und mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken strich, auch wenn er bei seinen Worten kurz gestockt hatte. 

„Hat ne Weile gedauert. San hat mich ziemlich gefangen gehalten. Mein einziger Fluchtweg war der Sport. Weil San dort nicht war. Die Menschen mein Geheimnis nicht kannten. Da fiel es mir dann leichter diesen Teil einfach zu ignorieren. Je besser ich wurde, desto mehr häuften sich Wettkämpfe, die nicht mehr nur zu Hause stattfanden. Aber auch wenn ich es dann für Momente vergessen konnte, es hat mich einfach nicht losgelassen. Irgendwann sind wir auf dem Rückweg mal wegen schlechtem Wetter in München gestrandet. Für eine Nacht. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was mich da geritten hat, aber ich bin zielstrebig durch diese Stadt gelaufen, in der mich keiner kannte und stand irgendwann einfach vor dieser Schwulenbar.“ 

Kurz verstummte Daniel, als würde er sich heute noch über diesen Umstand wundern. Vor Domens innerem Auge stieg währenddessen das Bild von halbnackten Männern in Lack und Leder auf. 

„Keine Ahnung, was ich erwartet hatte, aber es war eine stinknormale langweilige Bar, in der die verschiedensten Typen saßen, sich unterhielten, Bier oder Cocktails tranken, flirteten. Händchen hielten. Sich küssten. Die waren glücklich, Domen. Da war nichts Abstoßendes. Oder Unnormales. Nichts Krankes. Was zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich so gar nicht in mein Bild passte.“ 

„Und dann hast du dich damit… abgefunden? Einfach so?“ – 

„Nicht abgefunden. Akzeptiert. Ich hab angefangen, mich im Internet schlau zu machen, mich auf diversen Websites angemeldet und herausgefunden, dass ich nicht allein bin. Und das wohl keiner in Jubelgeschrei ausbricht, wenn er herausfindet, dass er schwul ist und _‚Toll, das hab ich mir ja schon immer gewünscht!‘_ schreit.“ 

„Hast du dir mal überlegt, wie es wäre normal zu sein?“ - 

„Butterprinzessin, ich _bin_ normal. Wir sind das.“ 

Schweigend starrte Domen auf die weiße Toilette vor sich und obwohl er sich nicht mehr so verloren fühlte, hatte Peter etwas in Gang gesetzt, dass er nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Von dem er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. 

„Lass dir von Peter nichts einreden. Es ist sein Problem, wenn er damit nicht klarkommt. Nicht deins. Die einzige Person, die entscheidet, was richtig und falsch ist, bist du. Niemand anders. Und was ändert es denn überhaupt, dass du auf Männer stehst? Das ist nur ein winziger Teil, der nicht alles bestimmen und in Frage stellen sollte.“

„Trotzdem hast du dich nicht geoutet.“ Es war eine simple Feststellung, die Domen traf. Die in seinem Hirn rumspukte. 

Die Daniel dazu brachte aufzuseufzen, als würde er alle Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen. „Nein. Das hab ich bisher nicht. Ich konnte nicht.“ 

„Mmmh“, stieß Domen einsilbig aus. 

„Nicht das, was du erwartet hast, oder?“, fragte Daniel mitfühlend von der anderen Seite der Tür. 

„Die japanische Gebrauchsanweisung zu meinem Laptop war auf jeden Fall einfacher“, gab Domen zu. Selbstvergessen klammerte er sich an Daniels Hand, lauschte schweigend dem tropfenden Wasserhahn, der ihm längst nicht mehr so an den Nerven zerrte, wie noch Minuten zuvor. Bevor Daniel gekommen war.


	36. Daniel - Bischofshofen - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paper Route - Glass heart Hymn  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Jri7isDclY 
> 
> Dean Lewis - Waves  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKlgCk3IGBg

„Das große Finale heute auf NRK. 16:45 Uhr geht’s los“, erklärte Tom mit monotoner Stimme in die Kamera, der vor dem norwegischen Container auf einer Bank gefläzt saß. In seinen Händen hielt er einen kleinen roten Anti-Stressball, den er immer wieder gelangweilt nach oben warf und auffing. „Aber macht euch keine Vorwürfe, wenn ihr’s verpasst. Ich hab die Quali verpasst… Für die, die also mehr von mir sehen wollen, haben wir Ski-TV. Oder ihr schaut mal auf meinen Social-Media-Kanälen vorbei.“ 

Schon von weitem hatte Daniel Alex kommen sehen, der zielstrebig auf den Container zuhielt, in dem er stand und das Geschehen draußen durch die Jalousie hindurch beobachtete. 

„Hey!“, rieb Tom sich empört seinen Hinterkopf. „Was soll- Oh. Hey Chef”, gab er kleinlaut von sich, als er Alex erkannte und Daniel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich dabei an seinem Unschuldsgrinsen versuchte, das jedes Mal durch das schalkhafte Leuchten seiner Augen als Spitzbubengrinsen entlarvt wurde. 

Unruhig wandte Daniel sich ab, begann erneut im Container hin und her zu tigern. Zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Keine Nachrichten. Nichts. Nervös starrte er die Wand an, als die Tür zum Container sich öffnete und Alex eintrat: „Die Wettervorhersagen für nachher sind unverändert. Der Wind sollte heute keine Rolle spielen. Vielleicht etwas Schnee, aber darüber solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen. Die Taktik heute wie besprochen: Alles wie immer. Das ist ein Wettkampf, wie jeder andere auch. Bedeutet: Warm und aktiv halten, aber konzentriert bleiben. Dein Probesprung war gut. Schöne Hüfthaltung. Sehr gut über dem Ski gedreht. Das ist der Schlüssel. Wenn dir das wieder gelingt, wirst du es mit Kamil aufnehmen können. Fokussier dich einfach auf deinen Sprung. Ein Ergebnis wird es am Ende des Tages so oder so geben, egal wie es laufen wird. Alles klar soweit?“ 

„Ja, alles prima“, erwiderte Daniel automatisch. 

„Gut“, zufrieden nickte Alex. „Achja, die Presse weiß Bescheid. Keine Interviews mehr bis nach dem Wettkampf. Ganz wie wir’s besprochen hatten. Sollte es doch jemand versuchen, überlasse ich die Entscheidung dir“, fuhr Alex geschäftsmäßig fort, während er einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr warf. „Solltest du noch irgendetwas brauchen… oder besprechen wollen…?“ 

„Nein… nein… alles gut. Ich schaff das. Kein Problem. Ist alles wie immer“, erwiderte Daniel und begegnete Alex Blick, der ihn plötzlich stirnrunzelnd ansah. „Ich meine, ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe.“ 

Er würde das schaffen. Keine Panik. Peter würde sicher die Klappe halten. Das hoffte er zumindest. Aber sie hatten sich für die bestmögliche Strategie entschieden, die Situation zu entschärfen. Den Probedurchgang hatten sie so ja zumindest schon einmal unbeschadet überstanden. 

„Gut. Dann schlage ich vor, du vertreibst dir noch ein bisschen die Zeit. Immer noch über eine Stunde bis du dran bist“, nickte Alex zufrieden. Die Skepsis aus seinem Gesicht war verschwunden. Er war einfach ein Meister im Lügen, dachte Daniel verbittert. „Und ich werde mich jetzt mal mit Anders und Johan und deren Fragen für NRK beschäftigen“, verkündete sein Trainer, als hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Tom, Andreas und Robert kamen laut quasselnd herein. 

„-könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?“ – „Nein!“ - „Man sollte sie steinigen!“ 

„Das ist mein Stichwort“, verabschiedete Alex sich von ihnen, während die anderen drei sich setzten. Andreas und Robert hatten immer noch ihre Sprunganzüge vom Probedurchgang an, die sie noch einmal schnell wechseln würden, um sich anständig warm halten zu können. 

Genervt sah Andreas zu Daniel herüber und verdrehte die Augen. Robert ließ sich davon nicht stören, viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, sich weiter aufzuregen: „Ja, das finde ich auch. Dabei gebe ich mir solche Mühe! Und ich hab sehr wohl noch Sachen zu sagen, nur mal so nebenbei. Immerhin bin nicht ich es, der die Redezeiten jedes Mal einkürzt, sondern diese unfähigen Stümper, die sich Journalisten nennen…“ 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Daniel Andreas leise, während Robert weiter vor sich hin wetterte. Ihm war jede Ablenkung recht. Jeder Grund, sich weiter hier im Container aufhalten zu können. Und eigentlich war ja auch alles wie immer. Ganz normal. 

„Die vom österreichischen Sender haben Interviewpartner gesucht und Robert, als er sich aufopferungsvoll selbst angeboten hat, nett zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie gern auch mal andere Springer von uns zu Wort kommen lassen würden“, klärte Andreas ihn flüsternd auf und konnte sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen. „Du hättest seine Reaktion sehen sollen. Die Bartspitzen haben quasi den Boden gekehrt. Zum Brüllen!“ 

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln und einem verstehenden Nicken wandte Daniel seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem vor sich hin wütendem Robert zu: 

„… immer Mühe auch detailliert auf einzelne Sachen einzugehen und dabei noch einen gewissen Witz und Originalität an den Tag zu legen. Bei mir gibt es nie Standardantworten! Und was ist der Dank dafür?!“, fuchtelte der Norweger wild mit seinem Turnschuh in der Luft herum, während er sich auf die Bank fallen ließ, um sich endlich umzuziehen. „Sie würden lieber mit Halvor sprechen! Ausgerechnet! Halvor Mr. Ich-hab-für-Interviews-leider-nur-einen-stark-begrenzten-Wortschatz-und-schläfer-garantiert-jeden-ein-Granerud.“ 

„Undank ist der Welten Lohn“, rezitierte Tom altklug und klopfte Robert dabei aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er sich schnell Daniel zuwandte: „Hast du deine Sachen doch wiederbekommen?“ 

„Häh?“, ahnungslos starrte er Tom an. 

„Deine Sporttasche? Deswegen seid ihr doch heute Morgen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durchs Hotel gerannt…“, half der ihm auf die Sprünge. 

„Ja! Klar. Alles wieder da!“, beeilte Daniel sich zu versichern. „Hab sie echt einfach stehengelassen und vergessen… wenn man seine Gedanken nicht zusammennimmt…“ 

„Stehengelassen? Hat Anders nicht gemeint, du hättest sie mit Domens vertauscht?“, argwöhnisch bohrten sich Andreas wachsame Augen in seine. Er hatte ihn auf der Fahrt hier her schon gefragt, warum er so still war. 

„Ja. Also eigentlich hab ich sie stehengelassen, Domen muss seine danebengestellt haben und als er wieder gegangen ist, hat er die falsche erwischt…“, zuckte Daniel mit den Schultern, wandte sich ab und tat so, als würde er nach etwas in seiner Tasche suchen, hoffte sie würden das Thema fallen lassen. „Passiert, wenn man seine Gedanken nicht zusammennimmt…“ 

„Da sagst du was. Ihr hättet gestern eben doch rüberkommen sollen, Gehirnjogging extrem, sag ich nur“, erwiderte Tom vielsagend. Unsicher wanderte Daniels Blick zwischen Tom, Robert und Andreas hin und her. Vor allem, weil er gar nicht wusste, dass sie überhaupt gefragt worden waren. Wahrscheinlich eine weitere Lüge, in die Anders ihn vergessen hatte einzuweihen. Er fragte sich, ob es überhaupt noch irgendeinen Bereich seines Lebens gab, über den er seine Freunde noch nicht angelogen hatte. 

„Hä? Poker ist d-“, begann Robert verwirrt, als Andreas neben ihm triumphierend aufsprang: 

„Ha! Ich wusste es! Von wegen Glückssträhne! Du hast Karten gezählt! Ich hab doch gleich gewusst, dass was nicht stimmen kann, wenn du gewinnst und dabei auch noch deine dummen Kommentare vergisst!“

„Wer hat, der kann. Auch im Conticup kann man noch ne Menge lernen, mein Lieber“, kommentierte Tom trocken und Andreas setzte zu einer bissigen Antwort an. 

Wehmütig beobachtete Daniel das Wortgefecht der beiden. Andreas und Tom kannten sich schon ewig. Und benahmen sich meistens wie ein altes zankendes Ehepaar, wenn sie zusammen unterwegs waren. Es gab wohl fast nichts, was die beiden nicht voneinander wussten. Sie trugen ihre Gefühle innerhalb des Teams offen nach außen. Für sie war das die Normalität. Auch er würde gern schreien. Würde gern mehr sein, als der stets gut gelaunte Daniel-André Tande bei dem immer alles prima lief. Aber wie sollte das unter den gegebenen Umständen jemals funktionieren? 

„Ehrlich Daniel! Du hättest dabei sein sollen! Du kennst ihn! Du hättest sofort gemerkt, dass da was faul ist“, bezog Andreas den Blonden Norweger erneut mit ein. 

„Ja, sorry. War einfach platt gestern. War ein anstrengender Tag“, entschuldigte sich Daniel und hatte Mühe den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunterzuschlucken. Der Abend mit Domen war einfach wunderschön gewesen. Um nichts hätte er den Platz auf den Wolken aufgegeben. 

„Platt? Habt ihr nicht Playstation gespielt?“ – 

„Ja. Sicher. Aber nur kurz“, nervös spielte er mit dem Schieber seines Reißverschlusses. „Sind dann trotzdem relativ früh schlafen gegangen.“ Vielleicht sollten Anders und er doch anfangen, Karteikarten zu schreiben. 

„Sag mal Daniel… ist wirklich alles okay bei dir?“ Besorgt musterten die drei Norweger den Blonden. 

„Klar. Alles bestens“, brach es viel zu schnell aus ihm heraus. „Prima“, zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie oft er das schon gesagt hatte. Wie oft er sie angelogen hatte. Und warum sie ihn überhaupt noch fragten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie alle wussten, dass er log. Beschämt wandte Daniel seinen Blick ab. Tat so, als würde er die Schnürsenkel an seinem linken Schuh neu binden. „Ich… Es ist nur… Ich bin heute schon so früh dran. Und hab ständig das Gefühl, zu spät zu kommen. Meinem Zeitplan hinterher zu hinken, versteht ihr? Ich bin das gar nicht mehr gewohnt… Das bringt meine innere Uhr total durcheinander. Wisst ihr, was ich meine?“ 

„Sicher?“, ließ Tom nicht locker. 

Nein, aber was sollte er ihnen sagen? Sie würden nach dem Grund fragen und dann wäre er gezwungen, sich weitere Lügengeschichten auszudenken. 

„Sicher“, sprang Daniel von seinem Platz auf. Vor ein paar Minuten noch hätte er sich am liebsten in diesem Container festgekettet, weil er sich hier sicher gefühlt hatte. Und es perfekt in ihre Strategie der Deeskalation passte. Jetzt standen Tom, Andreas und Robert vor ihm wie wandelnde Mahnmale, die ihn daran erinnerten, was für eine Lüge sein Leben eigentlich war. 

_Trotzdem hast du dich nie geoutet._

Es hatte ihm noch nie etwas ausgemacht. Er hatte sie immer als eine Art Notlügen betrachtet. Und in den letzten Jahren waren ihm all diese kleinen Unwahrheiten immer leichter über die Lippen gegangen. Jetzt erschienen die Lügen ihm als schier übermächtiger Batzen, den er kaum noch bewältigen konnte. 

„Ja, und deswegen nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber werde ich dann mal… äh los… bevor ich noch vollends die Nerven verliere“, verzog Daniel das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die den anderen signalisieren sollte, dass er genau wusste, wie seltsam er sich benahm. Wegen des Wettkampfes. 

Eilig hob er zum Abschied die Hand, verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen. Atmete die kalte beruhigende Luft ein. Fühlte sich erleichtert, bis er die Augen wieder öffnete. Seinen Blick nervös durch das Gewimmel vor ihm schweifen ließ. Kein neongrün. Angespannt verfiel er in einen langsamen Trott. Ließ seine Augen weiter unruhig durch die engen Gassen vor ihm gleiten. Wich gerade noch rechtzeitig den Skienden eines jungen Finnen aus. Grüßte abwesend Gregor Deschwanden, der ihm entgegenkam. Lauschte dabei angestrengt dem Stimmenwirrwarr am Rand, während er versuchte wie die Ruhe selbst zu wirken. Unauffällig. 

„Daniel! Endlich!“, legte sich unerwartet eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter und er heftig zuckte zusammen. „Oh, wow! Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich hab dich nur schon zig Mal gerufen, aber du hast einfach nicht reagiert.“ 

„Nein, ich… Tschuldige. War nur in Gedanken“, antwortete Daniel, dessen Herzschlag sich langsam wieder normalisierte. Zum hundertstem Mal an diesem Tag. 

„Verstehe. Die Tournee ist schon verrückt, oder?“

„Ja. Absolut“, nickte Daniel. Genau. Das war nur die Tournee. Sie sprachen von ihm, weil er Chancen auf den verdammten Titel hatte. Deswegen sahen ihn alle an. 

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du deine Schulden einlösen willst?“, zeigte Richard auf den Ball in seiner Hand. 

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte noch ein wenig Ruhe vor dem Wettkampf“, erinnerte Daniel sich voller Unbehagen an ihre vorherigen Spiele, die von einer Menge Schaulustigen verfolgt worden waren. Das war nicht unbedingt unauffälliges beinahe unsichtbares Verhalten. Peter konnte jeder Zeit auftauchen. 

„Du meinst vor all den Aasgeiern? Ja, wir auch. Deswegen haben wir das Spielfeld auch hinter den Containern auf einer Art kleinen Wiese aufgebaut. Bisschen viel Schnee, aber dafür gut geschützt. Nachdem Schanzenrekord von Welle gestern, hatten wir heute auch noch keine ruhige Minute“, fügte Richard erklärend hinzu. „Also?“ 

Kurz zögerte Daniel, bevor er schließlich doch nachgab. Er konnte nicht zurück zu seinem Team, weil die ihn nur weiter mit Fragen löchern würden. Der Gang durch das Springerlager glich einem Spießrutenlauf, der nebenbei noch das erhöhte Risiko barg, Peter irgendwo zu begegnen. Selbst der Wald erschien ihm heikel, weil er sich sicher war, dass Domen sich dorthin verzogen hatte. Im Schlimmsten Fall hatte sich Peter an seine Fersen geheftet. Und sie wollten dem ältesten Prevc auf keinen Fall noch einen weiteren Anlass bieten, zu plaudern oder eine Szene zu machen. 

Gedankenversunken folgte Daniel Richard den schmalen unebenen Schleichweg hinter den Containern entlang zu dem kleinen Spielfeld, dass umsäumt von einer Reihe Tannenbäumen tatsächlich gut von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt wurde. 

„Außerdem bist du unsere Rettung. Seit Sevi weg ist, sind die Teams irgendwie unausgeglichen und Welle und Eisei jammern ständig rum. Sie würden ja nur verlieren, weil sie in der Unterzahl wären…“, plauderte Richard, während Daniel hinter ihm hertrottete. Auf der Wiese, die langsam in Sichtweite kam, konnte er vier weitere Gestalten in neongrün ausmachen, die sich gerade mit einem Bauzaun abmühten, der offensichtlich als Netz zweckentfremdet worden war. 

„Na sieh mal einer an, wer sich in die Höhle des Löwen traut“, stieß Markus einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. Drei weitere Köpfe drehten sich zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen um. 

Erschrocken erstarrte Daniel, als er erkannte, dass nur drei der vier anwesenden Personen zu den Deutschen zählten. Neben Stephan und Andreas stand nicht etwa ein weiterer Deutscher, sondern Domen, der ihn nicht minder entgeistert war. 

„Na so gefährlich kann deine Höhle nicht sein“, stichelte Richard schadenfroh und legte demonstrativ seinen Arm um Domens Schulter, der immer noch fest mit Daniels Blick verhakt war. „Oder was meinst du?“

Hastig wandte er sich von Daniel ab. „Überall rosa Teppiche ausgelegt“, erwiderte Domen in seiner gewohnten Art, aber doch anders. Weil er Daniel dabei nicht verschmitzt ansah. Überhaupt schien er ungewöhnlich ernst. Verkrampft. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet?, fragte sich Daniel verbittert. 

„Pff! Rosa Teppiche… euch werden wir es zeigen!“, drohte Markus kampfeslustig, während sich Andreas und Stephan nickend neben dem langgewachsenem Deutschen positionierten. 

„Ich seh schon, ihr leidet schon wieder unter Wahnvorstellungen. Aber meinetwegen. Wer beginnt?“, klatschte Richard in die Hände. Positionierte sich direkt vor dem Bauzaun, während Daniel die Position links hinten fokussierte. Dummerweise schien auch Domen diese Idee gehabt zu haben. 

„Oh, ähm. Du wolltest auch…“ – „Nein, bitte…“ – „Ich kann auch…“ – „Nein. Schon okay.“ - „Bleib.“ 

Unsicher stammelten sie herum und führten dabei eine Art des abstrakten modernen Tanzes auf, der seine Wurzeln definitiv im Dadaismus haben musste. Bis Daniel schließlich einfach stehenblieb. 

Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Nicht einfach gemeinsam mit ihm über ihre Unsicherheit Lachen zu können und blöde Kommentare zu reißen, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatten.

„… Halten wir uns doch einfach an die Regeln: Der Verlierer beginnt“, verkündete Andreas und warf den Ball über das Netz zu Daniel. 

„Wir haben doch noch gar nicht gespielt“, protestierte Richard, während Daniel den Ball in letzter Sekunde davon abhielt, mit seinem Gesicht nähere Bekanntschaft zu machen.   
„Es gibt Sachen, die sind einfach unausweichlich“, bemerkte Markus kichernd und hielt Andreas die Hand zum abklatschen hin. 

Und während einfach jeder um sie herum ausgelassen vor sich hin strahlte, hatte Domen seine Arme um seinen schmalen Körper geschlungen, als müsse er sich selbst festhalten. Und Daniel stand daneben. Verdammt zum Nichtstun.

In der Hoffnung Domen wenigstens mit dem Spiel ablenken zu können, warf er den Ball in seinen Händen in die Luft. „Dann mal los!“ 

Doch all seine Hoffnungen zerstörten sich schon in den ersten Minuten ihres Spiels. Immer wieder verpassten Daniel und Domen die Bälle, weil sie zu stark darauf fixiert waren, sich nicht zu Nahe zu kommen. Sich bloß nicht zu berühren, als wäre einer von ihnen ansteckend. Domen konnte ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sehen. Mit jeder Sekunde fiel es Daniel schwerer so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Egal wie oft er sich in Erinnerung rief, dass Domen nur das tat, was sie besprochen hatten. Es fühlte sich falsch an. Mit jeder Sekunde ein bisschen mehr.

„Wusstet ihr, dass Bälle für gewöhnlich nicht beißen?“, spottete Stephan, als wieder ein Ball zwischen ihnen im Schnee landete. 

„Ja. Nicht, dass wir was dagegen hätten-“ – 

„-aber so zu gewinnen, ist schon fast langweilig. Ich komme mir vor, als würde ich meine eigene Oma abzocken“, ergänzte Markus den Satz von Andreas. 

Ertappt wechselten Daniel und Domen einen kurzen Blick. 

„Ihr spielt ja auch schon ewig zusammen und im Gegensatz zu Daniel und Domen versteht ihr euch nun mal blind“, verteidigte Richard sie und Daniel wurde ganz warm in seiner Jacke. 

„Stimmt. Wir müssen uns nur ein bisschen besser einspielen“, presste der Norweger hervor und wäre beinahe an seinen Worten erstickt. Sie waren so darum bemüht, sich unauffällig zu verhalten, dass es auffälliger schon fast nicht mehr ging. So waren sie einfach nicht. Noch nie gewesen. Scheiße, er wollte zumindest normal mit Domen reden können. Er wollte, dass Domen ihm wenigstens wieder in die Augen sah. Dass er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. Er brauchte irgendetwas. „Oder Domen?“ 

„Klar“, kurz sah der Slowene auf, fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen, überrascht, weil Daniel ihn direkt angesprochen hatte. „Braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit“, erklärte Domen fahrig dem Bauzaun vor sich. Und Daniel fragte sich, was er eigentlich meinte. 

„Mmmh… ich weiß nicht… Klang nicht allzu überzeugend… Wir haben doch nicht etwa tatsächlich Angst vor Bällen?“ Nahm der Norweger all seinen Mut zusammen, weil er es nicht aushielt. 

Grimmig sah Domen auf, ballte seine Finger zu Fäusten. Eisiger Wind fuhr ihnen um die Nase, befreite die ersten Äste um sie herum vom Schnee. „Ich hab keine Angst.“ 

„Beweisen wir’s“, warf Daniel den Ball ein weiteres Mal in die Luft. Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen, den deutlichen Rückstand langsam in einen wesentlich knapperen zu verwandeln.   
Der Ball flog durch die Luft, direkt auf Daniel zu, der zwar Richard fixierte, aber aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Domen wahrnahm, der von hinten ans Netz stürmte. Zielgenau spielte er den Ball zum Slowenen, der kraftvoll hochsprang und den Ball auf den Boden kurz hinter den Bauzaun schmetterte. 

Ausgelassen warfen sie ihre Hände in die Luft. Freuten sich, weil dieser Punkt den Ausgleich bedeutete. Daniel gab Richard ein High Five, während Markus auf der anderen Seite einen Klaps von Andreas auf die Schulter kassierte. „Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst aufpassen?“ 

„Hab ich doch“, protestierte Markus und Andreas schnaubte: „Aber auf den Falschen.“ 

Lachend wandte Daniel sich in seiner Euphorie Domen zu und in dem Moment, in dem ihre Hände sich berührten, wurde die Welt um Daniel herum still. Die tannengrünen Augen sahen ihn an. „Klasse Schlag“, murmelte er halblaut, weil ihm nichts Geistreiches einfiel, verschränkte automatisch seine Finger mit denen von Domen, weil er irgendein Zeichen der Verbundenheit brauchte. Zog ihre Hände nach unten. Schütze sie mit seinem Körper vor den Blicken der anderen, die immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, sich lautstark gegenseitig aufzuziehen. 

„Guter Wurf“, erwiderte der Slowene mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht, während er selbstvergessen mit seinem Daumen über Daniels Handrücken fuhr. 

_Und das reicht dir?_

Hastig wandte Domen sich wieder ab. Kontrollierte, ob jemand etwas bemerkt hatte. Das schlechte Gewissen, das Daniel in Domens Gesicht sah, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. 

„Verschieben wir doch euren Siegestanz auf den Zeitpunkt an dem ihr dann auch wirklich gewonnen habt“, hob Andreas den Ball auf, der immer noch im Schnee steckte. „So viel Zeit haben wir sowieso nicht mehr und die sollten wir zum- Caro?!“

Überrascht ließ Andreas den Ball fallen neben sich in den Schnee fallen. Rannte freudestrahlend einfach los. Neugierig drehte auch Daniel sich um. Durch den Wald stapfte ein Mädchen auf sie zu. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet mit langen roten Haaren, die sie zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Noch bevor sie einen Fuß auf das Spielfeld setzten konnte, hatte Andreas sie erreicht. Leise flüsterte er ihr etwas zu, was sie zum Lachen brachte, bevor sie sich küssten. 

Sehnsüchtig betrachtete Daniel das Paar vor sich. Schielte verstohlen zu Domen, der angestrengt auf sein Handy starrte, um ja nicht aufsehen zu müssen. 

„Okay, darf ich vorstellen: Caro. Daniel und Domen. Daniel und Domen. Caro“, machte Andreas sie miteinander bekannt, den Arm fest um seine Caro geschlungen. Sie waren ein wirklich hübsches aber auch ein ziemlich interessantes Paar. Während man Andreas wohl eher den Stempel eines Sunnyboys aufdrücken würde, schien Caro das genaue Gegenteil: Sie hatte, wie es für alle rothaarigen typisch schien, eine blasse Hautfarbe, umso mehr stachen die schwarz getuschten beinahe stechend blauen Augen in ihrem sonst ungeschminkten hübschen Gesicht hervor. Passend zu ihrem Augenbrauenpiercing trug sie ein schwarzes Lederarmband ums Handgelenk und Daniel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht enttäuscht werden würde, wenn er sie nach einem Tattoo fragen würde. Andreas hatte sie mal als Rockerbraut beschrieben und ohne je ein einziges Wort mit ihr gewechselt zu haben, würde Daniel das sofort unterschreiben. 

„Freut mich wirklich dich mal kennenzulernen“, sagte Daniel mit belegter Stimme. 

„Ja, wir sind alle froh, dass du Andis‘ romantische Versuche überlebt hast“, kicherte Richard aus dem Hintergrund. Empört bückte der Angesprochene sich und bewarf den Sachsen mit einem Schneeball. 

„Für das Essen konnte ich nun wirklich nichts“, grummelte Andreas und sah dabei so aus, als würde er sich gern irgendwo im Boden verkriechen. Besänftigend fuhr Caro ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich wusste schließlich, worauf ich mich einlasse“, verkündete sie liebevoll, bevor sie dem Deutschen einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Außerdem braucht es schon ein bisschen mehr, um mich zu vertreiben.“ 

„Da hörst du es“, schlang Andreas ihr einen Arm um die Hüften und Daniel schnürte es die Kehle zu, weil es genau das war, was er auch wollte. Domen stand direkt neben ihm. Er konnte seine Präsenz überdeutlich spüren. Er müsste nur seine Hand ausstrecken. 

„Trotzdem werde ab sofort ich die Silvesterplanung übernehmen“, verkündete sie resolut und sorgte für einen weiteren Lachanfall der anderen. 

Silvesterplanung. Zukunft. Würden Sie sich ewig verstecken müssen? Lügen? 

„Ja, ich hab es gehört. Der Subtext war laut und deutlich“, kicherte Richard, als Domen neben ihm einen unterdrückten Fluch ausstieß: 

„Shit! Sorry, Leute. Ähm, ich muss los. Bin schon wieder spät dran“, verkündete der Slowene, der in den letzten Minuten verdächtig ruhig gewesen war und lang dabei genauso wie Daniel, als er vorhin vor Tom, Andreas und Robert geflüchtet war. Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen. Ließ Daniel mit einem immer größer werdenden Kloß im Hals zurück, während die Deutschen neben ihm munter weiter diskutierten. Andreas seine Caro weiter glücklich anlächelte und Daniel vor Augen führte, was er nicht haben konnte. 

Nur dieses Mal war es anders. Das letzte Mal hatte er Sevi und seine Caren beobachtet. Voller Sehnsucht hatte er es nie für möglich gehalten, dass Domen seine Gefühle je erwidern würde. Heute hatte Domen direkt neben ihm gestanden und Daniel wusste genau, wie sich seine Lippen anfühlten. Wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sie zusammenwaren.   
Ohne sich zu verstecken. Er war noch nie so nah dran und gleichzeitig so meilenweit entfernt von einer Beziehung gewesen. 

„Hey, ähm… ich werd dann auch mal“, unterbrach der Norweger die Gespräche der anderen. Hielt es plötzlich nicht mehr neben Andreas und Caro aus. 

_Und das reicht dir?_

Stolperte zwischen die hohen Tannen. Bahnte sich seinen Weg zurück zur norwegischen Mannschaftsunterkunft. Im Verborgenen. Wie er es immer tat. 

Seit sie an der Schanze waren, hatte er sich abgeschottet. War extra lang laufen gewesen, weil er die Blicke nicht ertrug. Das Getuschel, das ihn jedes Mal in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte, obwohl es bis jetzt nur um die Tournee gegangen war. Er hatte es versucht. Als sie angekommen waren. Er aus dem Auto gestiegen war und alles in den dunklen Sog hinabgezogen worden war. Er hatte es nicht ausgehalten. Hatte Anders erzählt, er müsse sich vor dem Wettkampf ein wenig ablenken. Es war nur die Tournee. Er hatte Chancen zu gewinnen. Da durfte man schon mal nervös werden. Da durften die Menschen ihn anschauen, mit ihren Blicken sezieren, um irgendeinen Hinweis auf den Ausgang des heutigen Wettkampfes zu finden. Waren das Augenringe? Hatte der Norweger schlecht geschlafen? Heute so ruhig? Keinen frechen Spruch auf den Lippen? Lag ihm die Anspannung doch im Magen? War der Norweger etwa nervös? 

Es war nur die Tournee. Das hatte er Anders erzählt und sie wussten beide, dass er gelogen hatte. Es war eben nicht nur die Tournee. Peter hatte bis jetzt tatsächlich seinen Mund gehalten. Als sie angekommen waren, war das sensationsgierige Blitzlichtgewitter jedenfalls ausgeblieben. Aber die kleine Welle der Erleichterung hatte nur kurz angehalten. Peter konnte seine Meinung schließlich jeder Zeit ändern. Ein Umstand, der ihn an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs brachte. Der ihn dazu trieb sich seinen Weg durch das halbdunkle zu bahnen. Kurz erschrocken innezuhalten, um zu verstehen, was Jernej Damjan diesem Thiessen in einem Interview erzählte. Das Ungewisse machte ihn mürbe. 

Er war ein verdammter Feigling. Er wusste das. Anders wusste das. Und das schlimmste war: Domen ebenfalls. Auch wenn er versucht hatte, das zu verhindern. Sie hatten eine halbe Ewigkeit auf dieser dämlichen Toilette verbracht, bis Domen schließlich herausgekommen war. Unsicher und voller Zweifel, die er nicht hatte ausräumen können. Aber wie denn auch, wenn er sich so benahm? 

Der Probedurchgang war die Hölle gewesen. Mit Domen und Peter in einem Raum hatte er es kaum gewagt zu atmen. Er hatte genau das getan, was sie ausgemacht hatten. Abstand halten, sich aus dem Weg gehen, um Peter keinen Anreiz zu liefern, doch zu plaudern. Domen hatte ihn ignoriert. Daniel nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen. Hatte dagesessen mit seinem Helm und der Skibrille und sich nicht gerührt. Das war das letzte, was Daniel gewollt hatte, aber vielleicht das einzige, was er hatte tun können. 

Fels in der Brandung, Licht in der Dunkelheit, Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont. Und er war der Kaiser von China. Frustriert schlug er den Ast einer Tanne beiseite, der in den Weg hineinragte. Nach seinem Probesprung vorhin war er so schnell wie möglich verschwunden. Er hatte es kaum ertragen. Peter. Domen. Und jetzt all die anderen. Tom. Andreas. Robert. Markus. Andreas und seine Caro. Es wurde immer schlimmer. 

Daniel bog in den letzten schmalen Gang. Direkt gegenüber befand sich sein Ziel. Halvor stand direkt davor, starrte selbstvergessen in die Ferne. Walter Hofer lief eilig vorbei, das Walky Talky vorm Gesicht. Tief durchatmend trat Daniel aus dem Gang heraus, die Eingangstür fest im Visier, wurde er prompt angerempelt. 

„Tschuldigung! Ich- … Domen!“ 

Immer und immer wieder. Domen hatte ihn nie in Ruhe gelassen. Jetzt stand er hier. Lächelte ihn unsicher an. Richtete seine Mütze, an der es nichts auszusetzen gegeben hatte. Gerade als Daniel ansetzen wollte, etwas zu sagen, erstarrte sein Gegenüber. Unheilvoll drehte Daniel sich um. Peter kam auf sie zugelaufen, die Skier über der Schulter. Finster musterte er erst Daniel, bevor sein Blick weiter zu Domen wanderte, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst. 

Sofort senkte Domen den Blick und lief eilig davon. Tat genau das, was Daniel ihm selbst geraten hatte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Der Norweger hatte versucht, es für Domen besser zu machen, stattdessen wurde alles immer schlimmer. Und plötzlich rückte etwas anderes in den Vordergrund: Wut. 

Er war wütend auf Peter, weil er Domen das antat. Wütend auf San, weil er das aus ihm gemacht hatte, was er heute war. Aber vor allem anderen war er wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich dem fügte. Weil er bereitwillig das Opfer spielte. Weil er aufgehört hatte, sich zu wehren. 

Weil er Domen dazu trieb, genauso zu Enden wie er selbst. 

Voller Zorn setzte Daniel seinen Weg fort, versperrte Peter dabei mit voller Absicht und zitternden Knien den Weg. Forderte ihn stumm heraus, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Grimmig beobachtete er jede von Peters Bewegungen, der zu seiner Überraschung mit den Zähnen malmend einen Bogen einschlug und wortlos an ihm vorbeiging.   
Es hätte sich eigentlich wie ein Sieg anfühlen müssen, stattdessen hatte Daniel das Gefühl unaufhaltsam weiter zu verlieren. Domen war längst verschwunden. 

_Wenn Peter damit nicht klarkommt, dann ist das sein Problem. Nicht deins._

Warum hatte Daniel dann vorgeschlagen, dass sie erst einmal auf Abstand gehen sollten, wenn es eben nicht ihr Problem war? Wütend riss er die Tür zum Container auf und schmiss sie hinter sich mit aller Wucht wieder zu, sodass die Fenster klapperten. 

Sah sich getrieben in dem kleinen Raum um. Es hatte ihn eine Menge Überwindung gekostet, auf diesem Fliesenboden zu hocken und Domen seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Nichts. Es gab hier nichts an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er sich sicher gefühlt in seinem eigenen kleinen Theater. Selbst die Bänke waren am Boden festgeschraubt. Vor Domen. Jetzt eckte er immer wieder an. An die Wände seines selbst gebastelten Gefängnisses. Es erdrückte ihn. Die Tatsache, dass er sich versteckte. Dass er log. Dass er nicht sein konnte, wer er war. 

_Ich bin normal. Trotzdem hast du dich nicht geoutet._

Er hielt es kaum mehr aus. Die Wut, die ihm die Luft abschnürte. Das Gefühl eingezwängt zu sein. Die Vorstellung, dass das wirklich sein Leben sein sollte, wenn es da etwas Besseres gab. Vielleicht sogar mit Domen. 

„Scheiße!“, wütend fegte er die Sachen, die vor ihm auf der Bank lagen auf den Boden. Brauchte dringend das Gefühl wieder atmen zu können. Frei zu sein, obwohl es ihm eine scheiß Angst machte. 

„- rum die sich schon wieder in den Haaren haben.“ – 

„Man sollte meinen, dass- Was ist denn hier passiert?“

Verblüfft erstarrten Andreas und Tom, die soeben eingetreten waren, und blickten auf das Chaos zu ihren Füßen, bevor sie Daniel mit bebenden Schultern in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes entdeckten. 

„Hast du mit einem Einbrecher die Klingen gekreuzt oder warum sieht es hier so aus, als wäre soeben ein Hurrikan durchgefegt?“, versuchte Tom zu scherzen, dem für alles andere die Worte fehlten. Er hatte den blonden Norweger noch nie dermaßen neben der Spur erlebt. 

„Tom!“, zischte Anders und versetzte seinem Kumpel einen mahnenden Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen. Abwartend starrten sie Daniel an. 

Und Daniel starrte zurück, bevor er angespannt begann, vor den beiden auf und ab zu laufen.

 _Es ist ein Kampf._ Aber er hatte nie gekämpft. Nur mit sich selbst. Sonst hatte er immer den Kopf eingezogen. Bis Domen gekommen war. Anders ihm keine Ruhe mehr gelassen hatte. Sie einfach durch sein Leben gestürmt waren. Alles durcheinandergebracht hatten. Und jetzt? Zog er vor Peter wieder den Kopf ein. Ließ sich wieder zurück in sein Gefängnis drängen, obwohl er den verlockenden Geschmack der Freiheit gekostet hatte. 

„Okay, Schluss jetzt! Zeugenschutzprogramm hin oder her. Ich will jetzt wissen, was mit dir los ist!“, stoppte Andreas den Blonden und zwang ihn, sich auf die Bank zu setzen. 

„Zeugenschutzprogramm?“, fragte Tom verständnislos.

Nervös begann Daniel mit seinen Beinen zu wippen, starrte Andreas an, dann Tom. Seine Gedanken rasten. Allein die Vorstellung, sein Leben so weiterzuleben verursachte ihm Übelkeit und Atemnot. Er musste einen anderen Weg finden. Eine Metallsäge um sich aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. 

„Na, so geheimnisvoll wie Anders und er immer tun, könnte er auch glatt irgendein Kronzeuge in nem Mafia Prozess sein“, zuckte Andreas mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder direkt an Daniel, der sie immer noch stumm anstarrte. „Aber diesmal hast du Pech. Dein Pitbull stellt sich nämlich gerade seinem ganz persönlichen T-Rex. Und Silje hat verdammt sauer ausgesehen. Also? Gestern noch zu himmelhochjauchzend heute schon wieder zu Tode betrübt. Das Waldmädchen?“

 _Waldmädchen._ Alles hatte sich geändert. Er hatte sich geändert. Er konnte nicht wieder zurück. Allein der Gedanke erschien ihm unerträglich. Er war schwul. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. _Das ist nur ein winziger Teil, der nicht alles bestimmen sollte._ Bis jetzt hatte er alles bestimmt. Er hatte ihn bestimmen lassen. 

„Es gibt kein Wald _mädchen_ “, presste Daniel leise hervor. Schluckte. Sah Andreas und Tom abwartend an, obwohl er gern gerannt wäre. 

„Ach komm, Daniel! Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns. Ich-“ – 

„Nur einen Wald _jungen_.“ 

Laut hallten die Worte in der plötzlich eingetretenen Stille wieder. Die Zeit blieb stehen, dehnte Sekunden zu Stunden. In denen er sah, wie sich die Überraschung auf den Gesichtern von Andreas und Tom ausbreitete. Die sich weitenden Augen, die Münder die sich zu einem ungläubigem ‚O‘ formten. Die Sprachlosigkeit, mit der sie ihn anstarrten. 

„Ich bin schwul“, fügte Daniel atemlos hinzu, damit sie es auch wirklich verstanden. Um endlich eine Reaktion zu bekommen.

„Okay… Ich meine: Okay. Das ist… okay“, stotterte Andreas überfahren, sah hilflos zu Tom, der schlicht nickte. 

„Sicher?“ 

„Nur wenn du endlich damit rausrückst, was hier los ist“, packte Andreas die Gelegenheit beim Schopf, zog sich einen Stuhl vom kleinen Tisch zu Daniel heran, während Tom neben ihm auf der Bank platz nahm. 

„Am besten fängst du damit an, wer denn der glückliche ist“, ergänzte Tom dessen Augen diesen wissbegierigen Ausdruck angenommen hatten. Anscheinend hatte er sich von den Neuigkeiten recht schnell erholt. 

Abwehrend hob Daniel die Hände. „Sorry Leute, aber das ist das einzige-“ – 

„Nein!“, rief Tom empört aus, als er erkannte, dass Daniel ihnen dieses Detail nicht verraten würde. „Das ist doch reine Schikane!“

„Also ist er ebenfalls nicht geoutet“, ignorierte Andreas Tom. Nickend bestätigte Daniel dessen Aussage und begann, den beiden grob die Situation zu umreißen, ohne dabei irgendwelche Namen oder Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen zu nennen oder zu erwähnen. Geduldig hörten die beiden zu, bis Daniel schließlich endete. 

„Und jetzt?“ 

„Ich- Ich weiß es einfach nicht. …“, frustriert raufte Daniel sich die Haare. 

„Das glaub ich dir nicht“, widersprach Andreas, schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Was?“ 

„Dass du keine Ahnung hast“, entgegnete Andreas schlicht. Lehnte sich seufzend nach vorn, weil Daniel immer noch nicht verstand: „Ganz ehrlich, Daniel: Eigentlich weißt du doch schon längst, was du tun willst. Du hast nur Angst davor. Stimmt's?“


	37. Domen - Bischofshofen - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ihr Lieben:   
> da ist es, das letzte Domen-Kapitel. Das vorletzte Kapitel von Hello Hurricane. Ein bisschen Wehmut war beim Schreiben ja schon dabei, muss ich gestehen. Mal schauen, wie es euch damit geht. 
> 
> Frightened Rabbit - If you were me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2631v07TVM

Pechschwarze Wolkenberge verdeckten den nachtblauen Himmel. Schemenhaft ragten die Spitzen der hohen Tannen hinter der Schanze von Bischofshofen in die Luft. Wiegten sich leicht im Wind. Ausdruckslos starrte Domen in die Ferne. Zog sich seine Jacke über, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, die längst von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Mit seinem letzten Sprung für diese Tournee war sämtliche Anspannung von ihm abgefallen. Jetzt fühlte er sich ausgelaugt. Müde. Allein. 

Die Massen hinter ihm tobten. Vor ihm stieß sich Piotr Zyla in die Luft, öffnete seine Skier zu einem sauberen V. Es dröhnte dumpf in seinen Ohren. Jeder einzelne Blick folgte dem Polen nach unten. Begeisterungsstürme folgten, als der Pole die grüne Linie überflog und somit die Führung übernehmen würde. Die Spannung an der Schanze stieg mit jeder Sekunde. Die Tournee würde sich in den nächsten Minuten entscheiden und es gab absolut nichts, was Domen im Moment weniger interessiert hätte. 

Alles woran er denken konnte, war, dass es vorbei war. Er sollte erleichtert sein, dass er im letzten Moment erkannt hatte, was für einen Fehler er begangen hatte. Was Daniel beinahe mit ihm gemacht hätte. Aber er war es nicht. Er fühlte sich immer noch gefangen. Bedrängt. Suchte immer noch völlig neben sich stehend nach Antworten. 

_„Mal wieder spät dran, Butterprinzessin?“_

_Grinsend starrte Daniel ihm aus der hintersten Ecke des fensterlosen Fahrstuhls entgegen, in den Domen im letzten Moment gesprungen war. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er den Norweger gar nicht gesehen hatte, als er im letzten Moment durch die sich schließenden Türen gehastet war._

_„Eigentlich bin ich sogar recht früh“, erwiderte Domen unsicher und drehte Daniel den Rücken zu. Starrte auf die silbrige Oberfläche des Aufzugs vor sich, um sich abzulenken. Sein Atem kam ihm in der Stille viel zu laut und aufgeregt vor. Ebenso wie sein Herzschlag. Er spürte Daniels Anwesenheit mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Genauso gut hätte der Norweger ihn berühren können. Das Kribbeln, das ihm den Rücken herunterlief, wäre dasselbe gewesen. Und er wollte genau das, ebenso sehr wie er es nicht wollte._

_Leises Rascheln hinter Domen holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. Die verschwommene Spiegelung des fensterlosen Fahrstuhls verriet Domen, dass Daniel nun direkt hinter ihm stand. Angespannt schloss Domen die Augen. Wartete darauf, was passieren würde, unfähig sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, als Daniels warmer Atem ihn am Ohr kitzelte und kleine Schauer durch seinen Körper schickte._

_„Pokalzimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs. Direkt gegenüber den Toiletten. In fünf Minuten?“, flüsterte er in sein Ohr. Überrascht wandte Domen sich um. „Was? “, flüsterte der Norweger amüsiert. „Du bist eben nicht der einzige, der ab und an auf Abwegen unterwegs ist“, öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren mit einem Pling. Daniel trat in den Gang hinaus ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen, ließ Domen verwirrt zurück._

_Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Nicht nach dem Volleyballfiasko und dem erneuten Zusammentreffen mit Peter. Trotzdem hatte er eben vor ihm gestanden. Gelöst und irgendwie glücklich. Hatte einen Weg gefunden weiterzumachen, während er immer noch nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er weiter Zeit mit Daniel verbringen wollte. Und das machte ihm mehr Angst, als er zuzugeben bereit war._

_Domen war dabei so in Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe verpasst hätte aus dem Fahrstuhl auszusteigen. Erst die sich vor seinen Augen schließenden Türen brachten ihn in die Realität zurück. Er stolperte hinaus in den Gang, direkt vor ein überdimensional großes Bild von Stefan Kraft. Triumphierend hielt er den goldenen Adler in die Höhe. Wie sollte Daniel sich auf die Tournee konzentrieren können, wenn er mit den Gedanken woanders war?_

_Verstohlen sah Domen sich um, als er seine Skier an die Wand stellte. Daniel war ganz selbstverständlich in den Aufenthaltsraum gegangen. Und bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, folgte Domen dem Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und verschwand ohne zu zögern hinter der Tür gegenüber der Herrentoilette._

_Vorsichtig tastete Domen in der Dunkelheit nach dem Lichtschalter. Naserümpfend sah er sich in dem schwach beleuchtetem Raum um. An jeder freien Wand standen Regale in deren Fächern zahlreiche Pokale ausgestellt worden waren. Zeichen vergangenen Ruhms, die sich heute, wenn er sich hier so umsah, vermutlich keiner mehr ansah. Wohl nicht einmal mehr die Putzfrau. Die ausgeblichene gelbbraune Tapete war an jedem möglichen freien Platz mit Wimpeln, Tellern und alten schwarzweiß Fotos zugehangen worden. Komplettiert wurde diese seltsam anmutende Zusammenstellung durch einen kleinen runden Tisch, an dem vier alte Holzstühle standen. Der Raum strahlte etwas Verbotenes aus. Erinnerte Domen an das Hinterzimmer eines Mafiabosses, in dem Schmerzensschreie ergebnislos verklingen würden._

_Die Türklinke hinter ihm wurde heruntergedrückt und Daniel betrat leise den Raum. „Du solltest dringend an der Innenausstattung deiner Abwege arbeiten, Lahmarsch“, bemerkte Domen und ließ seinen Blick weiter demonstrativ durch den Raum schweifen, um sich von seiner Nervosität abzulenken._

_„Nicht jeder kann sein eigenes Narnia haben, Butterprinzessin“, lachte Daniel amüsiert auf, während Domen mit größer werdenden Augen verfolgte, wie der Norweger langsam Näher kam, vor ihm haltmachte und ihm ganz nebenbei den Atem raubte. Sein Hirn vernebelte und seine Schuldgefühle auf Stumm stellte._

_Zart legte Daniel seine Hände um sein Gesicht, zog Domen zu sich heran. Legte sanft seine Lippen auf die seinen. Gab ihm einen unschuldigen Kuss, den Domen gern vertieft hätte, wenn Daniel nicht damit begonnen hätte, selbstvergessen die Konturen seines Gesichts mit seinem Finger nachzuziehen. Sie hatten schon oft so voreinander gestanden. Hatten sich geküsst, sich gegenseitig berührt, aber noch nie hatte es sich so vertraut, so beängstigend intim angefühlt, dass es ihn lähmte._

_Schließlich legte Daniel seine Hand an die Wange des Slowenen. Waren Daniels Augen vorher noch seiner Hand gefolgt, durchbohrte ihn die helle Waldlichtung nun bis ins Mark. Verschaffte sich Zugang in sein Innerstes. Durchstöberte es auf der Suche nach Antworten auf Fragen, die Daniel nicht gestellt hatte. „Alles okay?“_

_„Eigentlich müsste ich dich das fragen. Immerhin ist das alles hier meine Schuld“, unterbrach Domen unruhig ihren Blickkontakt. Er hielt es kaum mehr aus. Fühlte sich überfordert, obwohl Daniel nichts sagte und trotzdem alles verlangte._

_„Wollen wir wirklich wieder darüber diskutieren?“, flüsterte Daniel amüsiert und zog Domen wieder ein Stück näher zu sich heran. „Es geht mir gut, ehrlich. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühle ich mich wieder wie ich selbst.“_

_Das erklärte einiges, aber nicht alles. „Was ist passiert?“ –_

_„Du“, drückte der Norweger ihm einen weiteren kurzen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze._

_„Daniel, ich meine das ernst“, stieß er dem Norweger verlegen seine Hand gegen die Brust und bemerkte, wie seine Wangen begannen zu brennen. Rief sich in Erinnerung, dass Daniel noch nie mehr gefordert hatte, als er bereit war zu geben._

_„Ich auch. Und jetzt bist du dran“, forderte Daniel, sah ihn forschend an und Domen wusste, dass der Blonde nicht locker lassen würde bis er seine Antwort hatte.  
„Ich habe noch keinen Auftragskiller angeheuert“, erwiderte Domen ausweichend. „Zufrieden?“ _

_„Dein Antiaggressionstrainer verdient eine Auszeichnung“, erwiderte Daniel trocken und schüttelte den Kopf angesichts der Sturheit des Slowenen. Dabei konnte er allerdings nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel kurz amüsiert nach oben zuckten._

_„Wieso der? Ich hatte doch die ganze Arbeit“, schnaubte Domen empört._

_„Armes Butterprinzesschen“, spottete Daniel belustigt und strich ihm mitleidig über die Wange. „Siehst wirklich ganz schön müde aus. Das Krönchen hängt auch schon ganz schief.“_

_„Haha“, schlug Domen Daniels Hand weg und hätte dabei gern eine grimmigere Miene aufgesetzt, stattdessen musste er lachen. Und auf einmal war es wieder so einfach mit Daniel zusammen zu sein._

_„Nana, wir haben doch nicht etwa Rückfälle?“, fiel Daniel in sein Lachen ein und schnappte sich seine Hand, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Bist du sicher?“_

_„Ganz sicher. Und mit ein bisschen Glück verschiebt Peter seine Aufmerksamkeit ja vielleicht auch Richtung Cene. Du weißt schon: Herausfinden, ob Silje standesgemäßer Umgang ist“, lenkte Domen das Gespräch mit voller Absicht in andere Bahnen. Schob sein schlechtes Gewissen beiseite._

_„Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so aufgeht, Domen“, versuchte Daniel es erneut. „Ich-“_

_„Nein! Jetzt such nicht schon wieder nach dem Sarg, nur weil du Blumen siehst. Wo ist der neu entdeckte Optimismus geblieben?“, wollte Domen wissen. „Ich meine, willst du es mir wirklich so einfach machen?“_

_„Was?“ –_

_„Zu gewinnen. Ich sagte dir ja schon, dass das hier“, zupfte er an Daniels gelbem Laibchen, bevor er es packte und Daniel zu sich herunterzog, seine Stimme nur mehr einem leisen Wispern glich, „mir viel besser steht.“_

_Er wollte nicht weiter über Peter reden oder darüber wie zerrissen er sich fühlte. Verlangend presste er sich gegen Daniels Körper, ließ sich von seiner Wärme umfangen, genoss das Gefühl von Zuckerwatte in seinem Kopf._

_„Wir müssen zurück“, löste sich Daniel schließlich schwer atmend von ihm und blickte finster zur Tür._

_Unruhig sah Domen auf ihre immer noch ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Spürte wie Daniels Griff sich verstärkte und der Norweger dabei die Tür anstarrte. Als würde er mit dem Gedanken spielen, so mit ihm durch diese Tür zu gehen._

_„Ja“, entzog Domen Daniel seine Hand hastig und erntete einen verwunderten Blick. Was war nur los mit ihm? Daniel würde so etwas nie tun. Der Norweger wusste doch ebenso wie er, dass es das Ende bedeuten würde. Beruhigt sah er Daniel dabei zu, wie er kurz an der Tür lauschte, bevor er sie öffnete und verfluchte Peter, weil er immer noch in seinem Hirn rumspukte. Was völlig unnötig war._

_Grimmig sah er die ganzen Pokale und Medaillen an, die überall verteilt waren. Er würde es Peter schon zeigen. Er würde es ihm beweisen._  
  
Und das hatte er sich wirklich geschworen. Er hatte Peter beweisen wollen, dass Daniel kein schlechter Einfluss war. Er hatte ihm zeigen wollen, dass er nicht schwach war. Dass er vorn mitspringen konnte. Um Peter davon zu überzeugen, die Klappe zu halten. Er hatte sich durchgekämpft. Durch die schier endlosen Minuten im Aufenthaltsraum oben an der Schanze. Sich Peters Blicken ständig bewusst. Dieser beinahe unerträglichen Spannung zwischen ihnen. Als ob er dadurch irgendetwas hätte ändern können.

Er hatte versucht, diese beiden Teile in sich irgendwie zusammenzubringen ohne sich völlig zu verlieren. Daniel und er zusammen auf der einen und sein normales Leben auf der anderen Seite. Nur für Daniel. Er hatte ihn dazu gebracht. Wegen ihm hätte er sich fast verloren. Hätte er fast vergessen, wer er gewesen war, bevor er Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte. 

Überrascht sah Domen auf, als jemand ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab. Blickte in das freundlich grinsende Gesicht des Polen. Gab ihm mechanisch die Hand. Packte seine Sachen, bewegte sich wie ein Geist durch die Menge. Alle Springer, Betreuer, selbst die Skitechniker hatten sich im Exit-Bereich versammelt. Kaum einer von ihnen sprach. Sie alle starrten nach oben, warteten auf Daniel. 

Wie sie Daniel wohl ansehen würden, wenn sie es wüssten? Angespannt blieb Domen stehen, als er Peter vor sich entdeckte. Sein Bruder hatte die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst. Die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkt. 

_„Domen!“_

_Suchend drehte Domen sich um und sah Peter, der sich durch das Chaos einen Weg zu ihm durchbahnte. Daniel war nach seinem Sprung schnell davongeeilt. Es war nicht der Sprung gewesen, den Daniel gebraucht hätte, aber noch war nichts verloren. Auch für ihn nicht. Er hatte eine gute Ausgangsposition. Eine, die er gefühlt schon seit Wochen nicht mehr innegehabt hatte. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Vertraut. Es gab ihm ein Stück seiner Sicherheit zurück. Nahm Peter etwas von seinen Argumenten._

_„Was willst du?“, brummte Domen finster._

_„Können wir reden?“ –_

_„Wieso? Hast du vergessen mir die Erfolgsstatistiken von Exorzismen zu präsentieren?“, erwiderte Domen bitter. Hoffte, dass Peter vielleicht doch einfach wieder verschwand._

_„Nein! Ich… ähm…“, unruhig glitt Peters Blick durch die undurchsichtige Menge an Serviceleuten, Trainern, Springern, VIP-Gästen. Von jeder Ecke aus wurden sie neugierig beäugt. Peter setzte mehrere Male zum Sprechen an, bevor er Domen schließlich am Arm packte und in den Materialcontainer zerrte._

_Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen beobachtete Domen Peter dabei, wie er die Containertür schloss. Die hohen Regal an den Wänden wirkten in der Düsternis bedrohlich. Dagegen konnte auch der schwache Lichtschein nichts ausrichten, der durch das kleine schmale Fenster am hinteren Ende des Containers drang. Die dicken Wände dämpften den Stadionsprecher und die Geräusche des Publikums. Es war, als befänden sie sich mitten im Auge eines Hurrikans. Und Domen musste sich Daniels Worte wieder in Erinnerung rufen, um ruhig zu bleiben: Peters Problem. Nicht seins._

_„Ich meine, ich will es doch nur verstehen. Ich- Hast du dir das wirklich gut überlegt?“ –_

_„Überlegt? Peter ich hab mir gar nichts überlegt!“, hilflos warf Domen die Hände in die Luft. Als ob er jemals Daniel geküsst hätte, wenn er nur überlegt hätte. „Wir haben Zeit miteinander verbracht und dann war einfach alles anders.“_

_„Anders. Aha“, erwiderte Peter und sein Tonfall sagte alles. Sein Bruder wollte nichts verstehen. Das hatte er bereits getan. Und es gefiel ihm nicht. „Und wie stellst du dir vor, soll es jetzt weitergehen? Ich meine, was bezweckst du damit?“_

_„Was bezweckst du denn mit Mina?“, entgegnete Domen und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust._

_„Domen jetzt hör auf damit! Das ist was komplett anderes. Mina ist eine Frau. Wir werden irgendwann heiraten. Kinder haben. Ganz normale Dinge eben. Aber du und… er… du lässt dich da in etwas reinziehen, das einfach nicht gut ist für dich. Seine ganze Welt ist nicht gut für dich“, legte Peter fürsorglich die Hände auf seine Schulter._

_„Cene scheint da aber ganz anderer Meinung zu sein“, stieß Domen das einzige aus, was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel. Schüttelte Peters Hände wieder ab. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten. Es sollte ihm egal sein. Nur war es das nicht. War es nie gewesen, auch wenn er das alle immer gern glauben ließ._

_Er hatte so viel Zeit im Fitnessraum verbracht, in der Hoffnung, dass Peter ihn irgendwann einmal als ebenbürtig ansehen würde. Ihn nicht immer nur mit einem Lächeln beiseiteschob. Normale Dinge. Butterprinzessin, ich bin normal. Wir sind das. Er war in Peters Augen doch nie normal gewesen. Nie richtig._

_„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Cene die Welt gern mal geblümter sieht, als sie ist. Sonst würde er ja wohl wissen, was es bedeutet, als Sportler so zu sein“, wischte Peter seinen Einwand viel zu leicht beiseite. Schlimmer noch, er gab ihm das Gefühl wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben, auf was er sich einließ._

_„Was soll das heißen?“ -_

_„Wusste ich es doch. Du hast keine Ahnung“, rief Peter selbstgefällig aus. „Verdammt Domen! Denk doch mal nach! Glaubst du, du findest jemals wieder einen Sponsor, der dir all den Luxus erlaubt? Einen Dienstwagen? Neue Anzüge alle vier Wochen? Schuhe? Handys? Du hast einen Vertrag unterschrieben, weil du ein bestimmtes Bild in der Öffentlichkeit vertrittst. Weil du bestimmte Zielgruppen ansprechen sollst. Familien. Jugendliche. Normale Leute von nebenan. Was glaubst du, wie die reagieren würden, wenn sie es erst herausfinden?“_

_„Es wird aber keiner herausfinden!“, widersprach Domen und ärgerte sich, dass er dabei so klang, wie ein Kleinkind, dass beteuerte noch nicht müde zu sein._

_„Wirklich?“, spöttisch hob Peter eine Augenbraue. „Aber was wenn doch? Nehmen wir das doch nur mal an. Was wenn wir zu Wettkämpfen in Russland sind? Der Türkei? Kasachstan? Weißt du, was die mit Leuten wie dir machen? Domen, denk doch bitte einmal im Leben nach! Ich will dir doch nichts Böses! Siehst du das nicht?“_

_„Wirst du es jemandem erzählen?“, fragte Domen zusammenhangslos, versuchte das unsichere Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen._

_„Domen. Willst du wirklich alles aufs Spiel setzen, wofür du Jahre lang hart gearbeitet hast? Was wenn du nächste Woche aufwachst und merkst, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast? Ich weiß, du willst das im Moment nicht hören, aber du bist jung. Da spielen die Hormone schon mal verrückt. Liebe und Verlangen kann man leicht verwechseln. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass du irgendwann vor dem Scherbenhaufen deines Lebens stehst. Jetzt kannst du es noch ändern. Vergiss ihn einfach. Triff dich mit ein paar netten Mädchen in deinem Alter.“_

_Er wollte aber keine Mädchen in seinem Alter. Genau das war ja das Problem. Er hatte sich durch Instagram geklickt. Durch die gefühlt ganze Masse an Mädchen auf dieser Welt in seinem Alter. Hatte in seiner Verzweiflung nach irgendeiner gesucht, die ihm mehr entlocken konnte, als nur ein müdes Lächeln. Aber es hatte einfach keine gegeben. Egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, er schaffte es nicht._

_Verächtlich schnaubte Peter auf, als Domen nicht reagierte. „Ich werde nichts sagen. Dass war es doch, was du hören wolltest, oder? Solange euer kleines Geheimnis keine negativen Auswirkungen auf andere hat, zumindest. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich das Team für deine Neigungen bestrafen sollte.“_

_„Das Team?“ –_

_„Glaubst du, das wird spurlos an allen vorbeigehen, wenn das rauskommt?! Komm schon, Domen, so naiv kannst du nicht wirklich sein. Die werden sich auf alles stürzen. Werden fragen, was bei uns schiefgelaufen ist. Bei Mama und Papa in der Erziehung. Sie werden fragen, wie wir das nur zulassen konnten. Warum es keiner geschafft hat, die Hormone eines siebzehnjährigen Teenagers unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie werden mich das fragen“, erklärte Peter finster und plötzlich traf Domen die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag.  
„Es geht dir gar nicht um mich, oder? Oder meine Zukunft. Sondern allein um dich. Hab ich nicht Recht? Um dich und dein blödes makelloses Image, dass du dir so gern herbeiträumst!“, wurde Domen mit jedem Wort lauter. _

_„Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich“, verlangte Peter, warf einen verstohlenen Blick zur Tür._

_„Nein!“, zischte Domen aufgebracht, dieses Mal allerdings wesentlich leiser. „Du machst dich lächerlich. Wenn du damit nicht klarkommst, dann ist das dein Problem. Nicht meins. Ganz ehrlich, wenn einer von uns beiden hier einen Schaden hat, dann ja wohl du.“_

_„Hat er dir das weißgemacht?“ –_

_„Nein, stell dir vor: darauf bin ich ganz von selbst gekommen“, schnaubte Domen verbittert auf. „Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert.“_

_„Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Ich erkenn dich gar nicht wieder. Erkennst du nicht, was er mit dir macht?“, eindringlich beinahe flehend sah Peter ihn an. Als wäre er derjenige, der wieder zu Verstand kommen müsste._

_„ER“, betonte Domen, „macht gar nichts. Im Gegensatz zu dir akzeptiert er mich, so wie ich bin.“_

_Verächtlich schnaubte Peter auf. „Tut er das? Und da bist du dir wirklich sicher?“, verlangte sein Bruder zu wissen, während sein Gesicht immer mehr einer hässlichen Maske glich. „Dann bist du also auch von allein auf die Idee gekommen, etwas mit ihm anzufangen? Ganz ohne sein zu tun? Und was glaubst du, wie lang er sich damit zufriedengibt? Du bist nicht schwul? Hast keinen Plan von der Zukunft. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat einen. Du bist ihm schon so weit gefolgt… Was glaubst du, wie lang es dauert, bis er dich vom Gegenteil überzeugt? Bis er dich soweit hat, dass du nicht mehr zurückkannst?“_

_„Das hör ich mir nicht länger an“, stürmte Domen zur Tür. „Daniel würde so etwas nie tun!“_

Das Schlimme daran war, dass er felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen war. Ohne nachzudenken hatte er Peter einfach stehengelassen und keine Sekunde an Daniel gezweifelt. Domen ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Der Lärm der Masse schwoll auf ein bis dahin nicht erreichtes Ausmaß an, während die Fahnen im Rund im Gegensatz dazu plötzlich schlaff herunterhingen. Als würde selbst der Wind eine Pause machen, um Daniels Sprung zu sehen. Wider besseren Wissens drehte er sich um. Wandte sein Gesicht der Schanze zu. Es war vorbei und er kam trotzdem nicht von ihm los. 

_„Nein! Was meinst du mit ‚Vielleicht ist es das, was ich gebraucht habe‘?“ Angespannt stand Domen vor Daniel. Er war nicht blöd. Daniel wich seinem Blick aus, betrachtete stattdessen eines der vergilbten Bilder einer Fußballmannschaft. Der Norweger benahm sich eindeutig komisch. Vorhin hatte er es noch einfach abtun können, aber jetzt…_

_„Domen, bitte. Nach dem Springen-“ –_

_„Nein! Wieso hast du Peter gebraucht?“, beharrte Domen störrisch. Daniel hatte auch keine Ruhe gegeben, seit er gesehen hatte, wie der Slowene aus dem Container gestürmt war. Hatte nicht zugelassen, dass er es einfach herunterspielte._

_„Weil mir klargeworden ist, dass ich so nicht weitermachen will, Domen“, erklärte der Norweger ruhig, hob beinahe entschuldigend die Arme. „Ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken.“_

_„Du… du willst dich outen?!“, entsetzt starrte Domen Daniel an. „Nein! Nein, vergiss es! Du warst derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass es Peters Problem ist und nicht deins“, rief er dem Norweger in Erinnerung. Versuchte sich verzweifelt an dem Stück Boden, dass er noch hatte, festzuklammern. „Scheiße, Daniel! Denk doch mal nach: Du stehst kurz davor, die Tournee zu gewinnen! Alle werden über dich reden. Was du geleistet hast. Dann bist du am Ziel deiner Träume. Willst du dir das wirklich wegen so was versauen?! Es geht doch niemanden etwas an. Das ist deine Sache.“_

_„Ich will mich aber nicht mehr verstecken. Ich kann nicht mehr. San verfolgt mich seit Jahren, weil ich ihn gelassen hab. Und jetzt Peter… Es nimmt mir die Luft zu atmen“, nahm Daniel Domens Hand, die er ihm sofort wieder entzog._

_„Nein! Das war so nicht ausgemacht. Du hast gesagt, es ist ein Kampf. Du hast gesagt, es wird irgendwann leichter. Ich weiß, Peter kann einen in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber du solltest dich wirklich nicht zu solch unüberlegtem Scheiß hinreißen lassen. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede“, verschränkte Domen schützend die Arme vor seinem Körper. Versuchte krampfhaft sich und seine ohnehin instabile Welt zusammenzuhalten. Daniel war im Begriff einen Fehler machen. Einen riesigen Fehler._

_„Ich weiß, du kannst dir das im Moment nur schwer vorstellen-“, versuchte Daniel Domen irgendwie zu beruhigen, aber der ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen._

_„Und wie hast du dir das ganze vorgestellt? Was bitte glaubst du, wie es laufen wird? Wie in diesen Disneyfilmen? Am Ende mit Glitzerregen? Wach auf, Daniel! Das wird nicht passieren! Nie. Hast du Peter schon vergessen? San?“, versuchte Domen dem Norweger verzweifelt die Augen zu öffnen. Diese Welt war einfach noch nicht soweit, Daniel so zu akzeptieren, wie er war._

_„Was ist dann mit Cene? Anders?“, widersprach Daniel und Domen hätte ihn gern an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt. „Tom? Oder Andreas?“_

_„Tom und… Tom und Andreas?” Domen bekam es kaum über die Lippen. Trotzdem verpasste ihm jede Silbe einen Schlag, während ein einzelner verfluchter Gedanke die Herrschaft übernahm: Daniel hatte ihn verraten und Peter hatte es kommen sehen._

_„Domen, ich…“, begann Daniel zögerlich, versetzte ihm einen weiteren Schlag._

_„Du hast schon- Du hast ihnen schon von uns erzählt?! Von mir?“, stieß Domen panisch aus, dessen Stimme einen unnatürlich hohen Klang angenommen hatte._

_„Natürlich nicht! Ich hab ihnen von mir erzählt. Nicht von dir!“, verteidigte sich Daniel und hatte dabei auch noch den Nerv verletzt zu klingen. Offensichtlich kapierte er nichts. Keiner verstand ihn._

_„Und du glaubst, dass die anderen dumm sind? Eine Sprungschanze nicht von einer Rutsche unterscheiden können?! Was glaubst du, werden sie denken, wenn man uns zusammen sieht?! Ich meine, hast du auch nur einen Moment, eine winzige kleine Sekunde lang, dabei an mich gedacht?!“, zischte Domen aufgebracht, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ballte die Hand über seinem Herzen zusammen, weil es drohte in Stücke zu zerspringen._

_„Ob ich einen Moment- Domen, ich tue seit Ewigkeiten nichts anderes mehr“, platzte Daniel wütend heraus, baute sich vor Domen auf. „Seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dabei wollte ich einfach nur mein Leben weiterleben. Aber nein! Du musstest ja ständig wiederauftauchen. Immer und immer wieder bist du aufgekreuzt, hast dich förmlich in mein Leben gedrängt und vor nichts halt gemacht. Und es war die Hölle, Domen! Meine persönliche Hölle mitten im Himmel, weil du San wiedergeholt hast.“_

_Trotzig zwang Domen sich dem Norweger in die Augen zu sehen, die ihn festnagelten. Daniel hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben. Hielt ihn gefangen zwischen seinen Armen, mit denen er sich an der Wand abstützte. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Weil du weggerannt bist. Mich ignoriert hast. Und trotzdem wiedergekommen bist. Scheiße, Domen, ich liebe dich. Ist dir das eigentlich auch nur ansatzweise bewusst?“_

_„Ich bin aber nicht schwul!“, schrie Domen Daniel verzweifelt ins Gesicht, löste sich aus seiner Starre und stieß den Norweger mit aller Kraft von sich weg, bevor er kopflos aus dem Zimmer rannte.  
_  
Es war vorbei. Sie hatten nie eine Beziehung gehabt, trotzdem war es zu Ende. Und eigentlich hätte er sich erleichtert fühlen müssen. Stattdessen fühlte er sich leer. Sie hatten keine Beziehung gehabt. In einigen Ländern waren sie nicht einmal legal. Es war also nicht so, dass sie eine Zukunft gehabt hätten. Er war vorher ohne Daniel zurechtgekommen, er würde jetzt ohne Daniel zurechtkommen. Er konnte zum vorher zurückkehren. Er müsste sich erleichtert fühlen, stattdessen war er leer und voll zugleich. Vollgestopft mit Erinnerungen. Leer, weil sie mit einem Schlag nichts mehr bedeuteten. 

Emotionslos starrte er auf die große Leinwand, bevor er seinen Blick auf die Schanze richtete. Daniel stieß sich vom Balken ab. Nahm Geschwindigkeit auf. Riss Domen mit sich in den Abgrund. Wirbelte alles wieder auf. 

_„Fahr die Krallen ein, Prinzessin.“ – „Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!“ – „Hör auf, dich wie eine zu benehmen.“_ – Die ständigen Begegnungen und Sticheleien. - _„Nicht schlecht für eine Butterprinzessin.“ – „Nicht schlecht für einen Lahmarsch.“_ – Jay und den Weihnachtsmenschen. - _„Nicht aufregen, Butterprinzessin. Erinnere dich an dein Mantra.“ – „Du darfst keine Norweger töten.“ – „Also, was ist los?“_ – Die blöde Mülltüte. - _„Hast du was gegen Schwule?“_ – Daniels Geheimnis. _„Um es mit deinen Worten zu sagen, Butterprinzessin: Ich brauche niemanden zum Händchenhalten.“ – „Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, Menschen um dich zu haben.“ – Touché, aber ernsthaft: Ich hab kein Problem, Domen.“ – „Hör schon auf damit, Domen!“_ – Er hatte Daniel so lang bedrängt. An Silvester. _„Was kann also so gigantischen Ausmaßes sein, dass es auf keinen Fall aus dem Wald kommen soll?“ – „Und okay, vielleicht bin ich auch nicht so selbstlos, wie ich gerade tue. Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass auch ich einen Freund brauchen könnte?“ - „Okay.“ – „Wie okay?“ – „Lass uns Freunde werden, Butterprinzessin.“_ – Hatte diesen dämlichen Zettel geklaut, weil es ihn wahnsinnig gemacht hatte, nicht zu wissen, was Daniel beschäftigte. _„Du verstehst? Nein! Du verstehst gar nichts! Sonst hättest du die Sache nämlich auf sich beruhen lassen!“ – „Du kannst nicht einfach so resigniert dastehen und nichts tun! Hör auf damit und fang zu leben an!“ – "Mach diese verdammte Tür wieder auf!“ – „Nein. Komm schon Daniel. Setz einmal im Leben alles auf eine Karte.“ – „Du bist es Butterprinzessin.“_ Bis Daniel ihn einfach überrollt hatte. _„Was zur Hölle soll das?“ – „Es tut mir leid“ - „Dabei hab ich scheiße gebaut!“_ Und er es einfach nicht geschafft hatte, normal weiterzumachen. _„Ich bin nicht schwul. Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber ich stehe auf Mädchen.“_ Obwohl er es so sehr versucht hatte. _"Tu uns doch beiden einfach den Gefallen und gesteh dir einfach ein, dass ich eben doch Recht hatte. Wir können nicht einfach so tun, als wäre gestern nicht passiert.“ – „Ich komme nicht damit klar? Seit wir losgegangen sind, hältst du mich auf Abstand. Gibst mir das Gefühl, dass du es kaum aushältst.“_ Er hatte es einfach nicht verstanden. _„Wieso machst du das?“ – „Um dir zu helfen.“ – „Sag mal, ist das Absicht? Dieses ganze Heiß- und-Kalt-Spiel! Glaubst du, ich bin so hoffnungslos in dich verschossen, dass ich es nicht merke, wenn du mit Silje flirtest?“ – „Scheiße, ich hab dich gefragt, oder nicht? Mehrmals! Ob alles okay ist. Ich kann nun mal nicht hinter deine Maske gucken. Das ist nicht meine Schuld.“_ Bis Cene gekommen war. _„Dir ist schon klar, dass du total in Daniel verschossen bist, oder? Oder? Domen?“_ Und plötzlich Daniel derjenige gewesen war, der nicht mehr lockergelassen hatte. _„Und ich will auch gar nicht, dass du dich änderst. Oder die Zeit zurückdrehst. Niemals, Butterprinzessin. Nur… lüg mich nicht an. Nicht bei so was.“ – „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da sagst? Ich hab das nicht gewollt! Ich will das nicht! Ich bin so nicht, verstehst du, Daniel? Ich bin nicht schwul!“ – „Okay.“ – „Es ist eben nicht okay, Lahmarsch. Ich bin nicht schwul, Daniel. Kann ich gar nicht sein, aber du bist mir auch nicht egal. Wie kann irgendetwas davon bitte okay sein?“_ Seine Welt ins Chaos gestürzt hatte. _„Butterprinzessin, ich bin normal. Wir sind das.“ – „Trotzdem hast du dich nicht geoutet.“_ \- Und ihn einfach vor vollendete Tatsache gestellt hatte, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. - _„Weil mir klargeworden ist, dass ich so nicht weitermachen will. Ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken.“ – „Du willst dich outen?!“ – „Was ist dann mit Cene? Anders? Tom? Oder Andreas?“ – Tom und… Tom und Andreas?! Du hast ihnen schon von uns erzählt?! Von mir?!”_ Ihm alles versprach, ohne zu wissen, ob Domen es überhaupt wollte. _„Scheiße, Domen! Ich liebe dich! Ist dir das eigentlich auch nur ansatzweise bewusst?!“_

Daniel näherte sich der Absprungkante. Katapultierte sich mit allem was er hatte nach vorn. Bereit entweder alles zu gewinnen oder alles zu verlieren. Und Domen sah dabei zu. Wie der Norweger schaukelte, als er über den Hang kam. Immer weiter nach rechts kippte. Dafür sorgte, dass die nächsten Sekunden für Domen zur unerträglichen Ewigkeit wurden.


	38. Daniel - Bischofshofen - Tag des Wettkampfes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ihr Lieben,   
> heute melde ich mich noch ein letztes Mal zu Wort und bedanke mich, für die Rückmeldungen, die ihr mir hinterlassen habt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch zumindest ein wenig in die Welt von Hello Hurricane ziehen. :) 
> 
> liebe grüße  
> zaara
> 
> The head and the heart - Another Story  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyn9kmuIwqA

_Tief sog Daniel frische Waldluft in seine Lungen. Lauschte dem fernen melodischen Gezwitscher der Vögel, dem sanften Wasserrauschen des kleinen Baches. Grillen zirpten und ab und an war ein lautes Knacken im Unterholz zu hören, das erahnen ließ, dass hier im Wald wesentlich mehr Tiere lebten, als man hören konnte. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen kämpften sich durch dichtes Blatt- und Tannenwerk, sprenkelte die langsam an ihm vorbeiziehende Landschaft in den unterschiedlichsten Grün- und Gelbtönen. Versunken beobachtete Daniel, wie der graubraune mit Rinde und Tannennadeln bedeckte Boden unter seinen Füßen vorbeizog. Wich kleinen Ästen und heruntergefallenen Tannenzapfen aus, während er dem Rhythmus des Waldes verfiel._

_Er genoss das Gefühl zu laufen. Sich lebendig zu fühlen. Und leicht. Noch vor einem Jahr hatte er geglaubt, dass es nie wieder so werden würde. Aber es war vorbei. Hier spielte seine Vergangenheit keine Rolle._

_Angenehm kribbelte es in seinen Beinen. In seinem Bauch machte sich die erste Vorfreude auf den anstehenden Wettkampf breit. In der letzten Wintersaison hatte er seine ersten Weltcupeinsätze bekommen und auch wenn diese nicht ganz so verlaufen waren, wie er sich das gewünscht hatte, spürte er einfach, dass es bergauf ging._

_Im Training lieferte er immer bessere Resultate. Er hatte Spaß an dem, was er tat. Unbeschwert konnte er die Wettkämpfe angehen. Die Zeit mit den anderen aus dem Team genießen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, drosselte er langsam sein Tempo, als das Ende des Waldes in Sicht kam. Dumpf drang die Stimme des Stadionsprechers an seine Ohren, der den Zuschauern hier beim CoC in Kranj ordentlich einheizte._

_„…irre! Ich hab noch nie jemanden so springen sehen!“ –_

_„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich habs von unten gesehen und ganz ehrlich – Hey, Daniel –“, unterbrach Dawid kurz sein Gespräch mit Macjei, als sie am Norweger vorbeiliefen. Freundlich grüßte Daniel zurück, bevor die Polen ihr Gespräch fortsetzten. „Von unten sah es so aus, als würde er jeden Moment abschmieren. Wie ist so etwas überhaupt ….glich?“_

_Langsam verklangen die Stimmen der beiden Polen hinter ihm. Neugierig fragte Daniel sich, von wem die beiden Polen da wohl gesprochen hatten, als ihm die Hitze des Hochsommers entgegenschlug._

_„Pass auf!“ – „Arrgh! Mist!“ – „Ja!“ Unter lauten Rufen des österreichischen B-Kaders flog ein Ball ungebremst in den Wald. Die Nordamerikaner, die sich direkt gegenüber im Schatten einer riesigen Tanne erwärmten, verfolgten neugierig das Spektakel. Daniel tauschte ein kurzes Grinsen mit Kevin, als er an ihnen vorbeilief. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die jungen Österreicher dem Ball nachjagten._

_Verschwitzt ließ er sich auf die Bank vor ihrem Container fallen, als die Tür neben ihm aufging und Joachim nach draußen trat. An diesem Wochenende würden sie beide die norwegische Fahne vertreten. „Was für eine Hitze!“, stöhnte Joachim, als er sich neben ihm aufstellte und sehnsüchtig in die Kabine der Franzosen schielte, die einen Ventilator angeschlossen hatten._

_„Es ist Sommer. Was hast du erwartet?“, lachte Daniel vergnügt und schnappte sich eine Wasserflasche aus der Kühlbox und schüttete sie sich über den Kopf.  
„Dass du, wie jeder andere Mensch auch, aus der Flasche trinkst, Mr. Wasserverschwender“, schnaubte Joachim neben ihm. „Trinkwasser ist ein kostbares- Gupffft! Daniel!“   
„Und du ein elendiger Miesmacher. Genieß die Sonne und lehn dich zurück!“, forderte er Joachim verschmitzt auf, während er seinen Teamkollegen beobachtete, wie er sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht wischte. _

_„Da ist aber jemand übermütig heute“, grummelte Joachim und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank._

_„Wieso auch nicht? Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel zwitschern und gleich dürfen wir endlich wieder springen. Was könnte es schöneres geben?“, lehnte Daniel sich zurück und meinte es absolut ernst. Er war noch nie zuvor so zufrieden mit seinem Leben gewesen wie jetzt. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, konnte es bis in alle Ewigkeit so bleiben._

_„Kühleres Wetter. Oder hast du vergessen, dass du dich gleich in deinen ganz persönlichen Backofen zwängen darfst?“, brummelte Joachim neben ihm. Er war einfach nicht für den Hochsommer gemacht._

_„It’s gettin hot in here. So hot. So take off all your clothes I said: It’s gettin’ hot in her”, begann Daniel zu singen, während er seine Schultern im Takt bewegte und erntete eine Kopfnuss von seinem Gegenüber, als Peter grüßend an ihnen vorbeilief und sie anstarrte, als wüsste er nicht, was er von Daniels Gesangseinlage halten sollte._

_„Du bist so ein Blödmann!“, prustete Joachim._

_„Anders lässt sich dein Gejammer ja nicht ertragen“, konterte Daniel ausgelassen und Joachim neben ihm nickte._

_„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber du bist Schuld, wenn hier gleich das Erste Hilfe Team auf der Matte steht, weil Peter denkt, du hättest nen Hitzschlag. Hast du ihn eigentlich auch schon springen sehen?“, wechselte Joachim ohne Vorwarnung das Thema._

_„Wen?“, fragte Daniel verwirrt._

_„Prevc Junior. Domen.“ –_

_„Was soll mit dem sein?“_

_„Das erklärt alles. Schau dir seinen Sprung an, ehrlich: das hast du noch nicht gesehen“, forderte Joachim ihn auf, während er sich erhob und in die Ferne starrte. „Scheiß Hitze“, verschwand Joachim wieder im Innern des Containers und ließ einen kopfschüttelnden Daniel zurück._

_Motiviert sprang Daniel auf und genoss für einen kurzen Moment das warme Gefühl der Sonne auf seiner Haut, bevor er beschloss, sich eine der Hürden zu holen und in der Nähe der kleinen Leinwand noch ein wenig zu trainieren. Domen Prevc. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Peter noch einen Bruder hatte._

_Angetrieben von seiner Neugier schlängelte Daniel sich im Schatten der Container durch das Springerdorf. Lauschte nebenbei den Gesprächen und stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich aus irgendeinem Grund heute kaum ein anderes Gesprächsthema, als den Sprungstil des jungen Slowenen gab. Gedankenverloren fragte er sich, was daran so besonders sein sollte, als plötzlich die Tür vor ihm aufgestoßen wurde. Im letzten Moment stoppte Daniel, und konnte so einen Crash mit einem Paar Sprungskier verhindern, die sich ihm plötzlich samt Besitzer in den Weg stellten._

_„Und jetzt leg einen Zahn zu!“ Ungeduldig schallte eine Stimme aus dem Container und veranlasste den Besitzer der Sprungski, sich wütend auf der Stelle umzudrehen, sodass Daniel einen Blick auf dessen Gesicht erhaschen konnte._

_„Ist dir klar, dass mein Timing nicht besser wird, wenn du mich ständig mit deinen Belehrungen aufhältst?!“, zischte der braunhaarige Junge vor ihm genervt, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte und ohne es zu bemerken, Daniel beinahe zum dritten Mal innerhalb einer Minute mit seinen Skiern erschlagen hätte._

Regungslos starrte Daniel auf die weiß-blauen Skienden vor sich, die an der Wand des Hotels als Dekoration festgemacht worden waren. Damit hatte alles angefangen. Er war zufrieden mit seinem Leben gewesen. Hatte gerade wieder zu sich selbst gefunden. Und dann war Domen aufgetaucht. Einfach so. Ohne Vorwarnung. 

„Das wird schon wieder“, durchbrach Tom die angespannte Stille. „Du kennst doch das Sprichwort: Pech im Spiel, Glück in der…-Naja, nächstes Jahr ist auch wieder eine Tournee“, berichtigte sich der Norweger hastig, als ihm sein Fauxpas auffiel. Entschuldigend hob er die Schultern, als Andreas böser Blick ihn traf. 

Dumpfes Gemurmel drang zu ihnen herüber in die erneut eingetretene bedrückende Stille. Daniel starrte stumm vor sich hin. Zupfte an einem kleinen Faden, der sich aus dem Überzug des Sessels, in dem er saß, gelöst hatte. 

„Ach, das ist doch Mist!“, entfuhr es Tom unbeherrscht, der die trübsinnige Stimmung kaum mehr aushielt. „Was? Ich hab doch Recht!“, erwiderte der Norweger, als er die Blicke seiner Freunde bemerkte. „Ich meine, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne.“ 

„Das ist nicht hilfreich, Tom“, bemerkte Andreas spitz und Tom seufzte: 

„Ja, ich weiß. Namen, Telefonnummern und Adressen wären besser, aber was will man machen?“

„Zum Beispiel die Klappe halten?“, schlug Anders trocken vor und Andreas nickte bekräftigend. Erwartungsvoll sahen sie Daniel an. Warteten auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Das schwache Lächeln zu dem Daniel sich durchringen konnte, kostete ihn mehr Kraft, als die ganzen letzten Stunden. 

Sie gewannen und verloren gemeinsam. So war es schon immer gewesen. Und er wusste, jeder einzelne von ihnen meinte es gut. Nach seinem Sprung hatten sie alle versucht ihn aufzumuntern. Waren nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Hatten ihm zugehört, als er stockend von Domen erzählt hatte, natürlich ohne seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen. Und es war so unendlich befreiend gewesen, sich alles von der Seele reden zu können, dass er sich wünschte, er könnte es wieder rückgängig machen. Vielleicht, wenn er sich nur genug anstrengen würde… 

„… hältst du davon, Daniel?“ Abwartend sah Tom ihn an und Andreas neben ihm brach in Gelächter aus. 

„Bevor man dich irgendwohin mitnehmen kann, sollte man dir besser einen Maulkorb anlegen“, kicherte Andreas und Daniel sah müde zwischen den beiden hin und her.   
„Haha. Aber stell dir vor, auch dieses Opfer würde ich bringen, wenn Daniel auf solche Etablissements Wert legt. Im Gegensatz zu anderen hier, bin ich ein guter Wingman und löse mich nicht schon nach dem ersten Schluck Bier gelangweilt in Luft auf“, antwortete Tom eingeschnappt, bevor er sich wieder Daniel zuwandte: „Also? Was sagst du? Du und ich? Gemeinsam auf der Suche nach deiner großen Liebe? In den Schwulenclubs Norwegens?“, wackelte Tom vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. 

„Ich geh spazieren.“, verkündete Daniel unvermittelt. Sonst würde er anfangen zu schreien. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Stunden nicht eine Minute Zeit für sich allein gehabt. All die zwanghaften Versuche ihn aufzumuntern. Er wusste, dass die Welt sich weiterdrehte. Aber er hatte gerade einfach keine Kraft mehr, sich darauf einzulassen. Entschlossen sprang er von seinem Sessel auf. 

„Sollen wir mitk-?“ – 

„NEIN!“, schoss es heftig aus seinem Mund. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber er brauchte jetzt frische Luft und das Gefühl für einen kurzen Moment nachgeben zu können, bevor er weitere Aufmunterungsversuche ertragen konnte. „Ich meine, nett, dass ihr fragt, aber nein. Nicht nötig. Ich seh euch dann beim Essen!“, verabschiedete er sich hastig von seinen Freunden. Und kam keine fünf Schritte weit, als er von Anders am Arm gepackt und in eine dunkle Ecke gezerrt wurde. 

„Alles okay?“, musterte sein Gegenüber ihn misstrauisch. 

„Was glaubst du?“, sah Daniel ihn müde an. 

„Dass wir den kleinen Scheißer doch als lebendige Voodoo-Puppe zweckentfremden sollten“, antwortete Anders finster und hob kaum, dass er seinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte abwehrend die Arme: „Okay, keine Sorge. Kein Slowene am Spieß für mich heute. Aber ich- Daniel ich will dir helfen, nur hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich tun oder sagen soll.“

„Du willst mir helfen? Dann fang bei dir selbst an.“

„Was?“ 

„Scheiße, ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Ich kann das alles nicht ungeschehen machen und du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mir das im Moment wünsche. Aber du… du hast doch noch alles in der Hand!“, frustriert fuhr Daniel sich durch die Haare. 

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, misstrauisch sah Anders ihn an. 

„Ach, komm. Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Ich versteh dich einfach nicht. Silje ist toll. Ganz ehrlich. Und wenn du nur mal einen winzigen kleinen Augenblick ehrlich zu dir selbst wärst, dann würdest du dir eingestehen, dass du euer Date absichtlich gegen die Wand gefahren hast“, platzte Daniel heraus. Er hatte gesehen, wie Anders Silje und Cene beobachtet hatte. Die steilen Falten auf seiner Stirn, die missbilligend zusammengepressten Lippen. 

„Ist doch jetzt sowieso egal, oder?“, nickte Anders finster in die Richtung in der Cene und Silje saßen und gemeinsam lachten. 

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Wir wissen beide, dass Silje ne Nummer zu groß für den lieben Cene ist. Du hast da echt ne Chance und ich versteh nicht, wieso du sie nicht ergreifst. Ich meine, dann hättest du es wenigstens versucht. Egal wie es ausgeht…“, setzte Daniel murmelnd hinterher. Er hatte es versucht. Hatte versucht, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und jetzt? 

Trübsinnig verfielen beide in Schweigen beobachteten die beiden aus der Ferne, bis Anders das Wort ergriff: „Kommst du klar?“ 

„ _If it doesn’t break your heart, it isn’t love_ ”, zitierte Daniel einen seiner Lieblingssongs und versuchte Anders entgegenzulächeln. „Aber es… ist okay. Ich brauch einfach nur ein bisschen Zeit.“ 

„Vielleicht braucht er die ja auch? Und so ganz ohne Gewaltandrohung kann das schon ne Weile dauern, bis sich da was durch den Zementschädel gearbeitet hat“, gab Anders zu bedenken und entlockte Daniel ein trauriges Lachen. 

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, aber ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen.“ 

„Ich weiß, aber das ist was Gutes, Daniel. Auch wenn’s heut noch nicht danach aussieht“, erwiderte Anders und klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. 

„Trotzdem wünschte ich, es wäre anders“, erwiderte Daniel, bevor er sich umdrehte und in Windeseile das Foyer durchquerte, den heftigen Schmerz ignorierend, der ihn überfiel, als er an Cene vorbeilief. 

Sie waren immer noch hier. Vielleicht hatte Domen zumindest in einer Sache Recht behalten: Er hatte die ganze Zeit über gewartet. Gehofft, dass sein beinahe Sturz irgendetwas in Domen wachgerüttelt hatte. Wie in den Disneyfilmen. Mit Glitzerregen, Liebesgeständnis, Kuss und Ritt in den Sonnenuntergang am Schluss. Aber er war nicht gekommen. 

Überwältigt von der Schwere in seiner Brust stürzte Daniel aus dem Hotel, sog die kalte klare Luft in seine Lungen, versuchte wieder frei zu atmen. Rastlos sah er sich um. Setzte ein Bein nach dem anderen. Begann zu laufen. Durch die verschneiten Straßen von Bischofshofen. Die engen beleuchteten Gassen. Weiter bergauf. Seine Lungen brannten. Neben ihm toste der Bach. Verschluckte allmählich die Geräusche der Stadt. Eisiger Wind zerrte an seinen Sachen. Schneeflocken peitschten ihm schmerzhaft gegen das Gesicht. Weiße Schneemassen zogen in der Dunkelheit an ihm vorbei. 

_Verstohlen glitt Daniels Blick durch die Menge. Blieb viel zu leicht hängen an der neongrünen Gestalt, die soeben aus dem Container der Slowenen gestapft kam. Beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die Hürden vor sich elegant überwand. Gelassen Imitationsübungen absolvierte._

_„Viel Erfolg heute!“, klopfte Kenneth ihm im vorbei gehen auf die Schulter, ließ ihn zusammenzucken._

_„Dir auch“, rief Daniel dem Norweger hastig hinterher und wandte sich ab. Er musste damit aufhören. Dringend._

_„Alles klar bei dir?“, besorgt hielt Kenneth inne und sah ihn an. Etwas, dass in letzter Zeit oft vorgekommen war._

_„Ja, war nur in Gedanken. Wird nicht einfach heute“, entgegnete Daniel hastig und wandte den Blick in Richtung Schanze, auf deren Spitze die Fahnen munter umhertänzelten.  
Frustriert starrte er auf die Stelle, wo Domen noch vor ein paar Minuten gestanden hatte. Es gab einfach keinen Grund, warum Domen ihn so fesselte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass alle fasziniert von ihm sprachen? Von seinem Sprungstil, der ihm jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er musste sich einfach von ihm fernhalten. Irgendwann würde das wieder vergehen. _

_Zielstrebig wandte Daniel sich dem Wald zu. Er würde sich jetzt zusammenreißen, eine Runde laufen. Er würde sich noch vollkommen verrückt machen und sich ganz nebenbei noch verraten, wenn er sich weiter so seltsam benahm. An Domen war nichts Besonderes. Er war einfach ein Springerkollege, wie jeder andere auch. Er hatte sich von den anderen anstecken lassen, dachte Daniel grimmig, als er über eine Eispfütze sprang._

_Das Problem war, dass er sich das jetzt schon so oft gesagt hatte. Trotzdem erwischte er sich schon im nächsten Augenblick wieder dabei, wie er Domen aus der Ferne beobachtete. Es war jetzt ein halbes Jahr her, seit der Slowene ihn beinahe erschlagen hätte und immer noch faszinierte er Daniel. Ließ ihn nervös werden, wenn sie sich begegneten und tausend Tode sterben. Trotzdem schlug sein Herz voller Vorfreude höher, wenn die Starterlisten bekannt gegeben wurden und er den Namen des Slowenen entdeckte._

_Grimmig steigerte er sein Tempo. Aber er würde sich sein Leben jetzt nicht von einem dahergelaufenem Jungen nehmen lassen. Er würde das nie wieder durchmachen. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt, dachte Daniel und grub wütend auf sich selbst seine Fingernägel in seine Hand, als er auf den schmalen Steg einbog, die über den kleinen Fluss führte und Domen höchstpersönlich auf der anderen Seite auftauchte. Den Blick nach unten gerichtet mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren, schien er völlig blind für seine Umgebung. Der Slowenen hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit seiner bloßen Existenz anrichtete, dachte Daniel verbittert._

_Entschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, lief Daniel weiter. Bis ihre Wege sich kreuzten und Daniel viel zu spät klar wurde, dass der Steg zu schmal war, als dass sie aneinander vorbeipassen würden._

_Fluchend versuchte Daniel abzubremsen, rempelte dabei den Slowenen an, der völlig überrascht von dieser Attacke, das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit lauten Platschen im eisigen flachen Wasser des Flusses landete._

_„Sag mal kannst du nicht aufpassen!?“, wütend starrte er zu Daniel auf dem schmalen Steg hoch und sah ihn das erste Mal richtig an._

_„Ich-ähm…“, kämpfte Daniel um einen geraden Satz. Heißkalt erwischten ihn die wütenden Waldaugen seines Gegenübers._

_„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das die richtige Zeit für eine Runde im Planschbecken ist, Domen“, spottete Anže amüsiert. „Und dann noch ohne Schwimmflügel!“_

_„Du mich auch“, rappelte der Slowene sich bibbernd auf und starrte seinen Landsmann wütend an._

_„Tut mir leid, ich-“, setzte Daniel zu einer Entschuldigung an und wollte Domen seine Hand reichen, um ihm aus dem Wasser zu helfen, die der Slowene jedoch unwirsch beiseite wischte._

_„Besorg dir lieber ne Brille“, grummelte er, als er aus dem Wasser stieg und begann, seine Ärmel auszuwringen. „Scheiße, ist das kalt!“_

_„Schadet deinem Hitzkopf sicher nicht“, kommentierte Anže ungefragt und hatte sichtlich Spaß an dem Ganzen. „Wie ein begossener Pudel!“, drängelte sich der kichernde Slowene an Daniel vorbei und verschwand lachend um die nächste Ecke._

_Neugierig sah Daniel zwischen den beiden hin und her, bis der Norweger sich bewusstwurde, dass sein Blick ganz von selbst bei Domen hängen geblieben war, der vor Kälte zu zittern begonnen hatte. Hastig begann Daniel sich aus seiner Jacke zu schälen. „Warte. Hier. Nimm die. Dir ist sicher-“_

_„Davon werd ich auch nicht wieder trocken“, brummelte Domen störrisch, zitterte lieber weiter vor sich hin und legte bei Daniel unabsichtlich einen Schalter um._

_„Hey, ich war nicht der Einzige, der nicht aufgepasst hat!“, fuhr er den Slowenen an. Ließ es zu, dass die Anspannung, der Frust der letzten Monate sich entlud. Immerhin war Domen auch ungefragt in sein Leben geplatzt. „Und es ist nur Wasser, also hab dich nicht so!“_

_„Wir können gern tauschen“, bot Domen bissig an, als er widerwillig nach der Jacke griff, die Daniel ihm erneut entgegenhielt. Widerwillig riss der Slowene ihm die Jacke aus der Hand, versuchte schnell in sie hineinzuschlüpfen, was angesichts seiner nassen Sachen gar nicht so einfach war. Dass Daniels Jacke ihm mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war und immer wieder über die Hände rutschte, half ihm dann auch nicht weiter, als er versuchte, zitternd den Reißverschluss einzufädeln._

_„Lass mich mal“, trat Daniel instinktiv nach vorn, um dem Slowenen zu helfen. Kurz berührten seine Hände die eiskalten Finger von Domen und Daniel wurde bewusst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte._

_Mit angehaltenem Atem betete er, dass dem Slowenen das leichte Zittern seiner Hände entging. Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte den Hals emporkletterte, als er den Reißverschluss nach oben zog und seine Augen direkt in denen von Domen versanken._

_„Haben wir es dann?“, durchbrach Domen mit rauer Stimme den Bann zwischen ihnen und ließ Daniel erschrocken zurückweichen. Panisch liefen seine Gedanken Amok.  
„Bist du sonst auch immer so unausstehlich, oder hab nur ich das Glück?“, platzte es schließlich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit aus Daniels Mund ohne, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Domen durfte auf keinen Fall etwas bemerken. _

_„Ich bin nicht unausstehlich!“, verschränkte Domen trotzig die Arme und hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Anblick in Daniel auslöste. Mit der viel zu großen Jacke, den nassen Hosen, die an seinen dünnen Beinen klebten wirkte der Slowene aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich einsam und verletzlich. Verloren, trotz des Stolz emporgestreckten Kinns und den Todesblicken. Er berührte Daniel. Und das machte dem Norweger mehr Angst, als alles andere._

_„Wie du meinst, Prinzessin“, zuckte Daniel scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern, wandte sich ab. Begann zu laufen, während der Puls in seinen Ohren mit dem Fluss um die Wette rauschte._

Schweratmend beobachtete Daniel das Wasser vor ihm. Lauschte seinem Klang. An dem Ort, an dem Domen ihn das erste Mal richtig wahrgenommen hatte. An jenem späten Nachmittag vor einem Jahr, als er Domen kurz vorm Dreikönigsspringen aus versehen ins Wasser gestoßen hatte. 

Er hatte sich danach wirklich bemüht, Domens Anblick aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, aber irgendetwas an ihm hatte ihn seitdem nicht losgelassen. Diese eine kleine Begegnung hatte sich einfach nicht mehr rückgängig machen lassen. 

Ebenso wenig wie das Gefühl wieder zu wissen, wer er war. Wieder zu wissen, wie es war, am Leben teilzunehmen. Etwas zu riskieren. Sich weiterzuentwickeln. Es fühlte sich richtig an, aber wieso stand er dann am Ende doch wieder hier? Allein. In der Dunkelheit. 

Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Wind fegte durch die Bäume, heulte in der Nacht. Kleine Schneeflocken peitschten zu Boden. Legten sich über die Erde. Schützten die Pflanzen vor der eisigen Kälte. Glatt und eben lag die Schlucht vor ihm. Unberührt. Harmonisch.

In seiner Brust schnürte sich alles zusammen bis er es einfach nicht mehr aushielt. Wild begann er um sich herumzutreten. Herumzutrampeln. Dieses heile Bild zu zerstören, der Umgebung seinen Stempel aufzurücken, so wie Domen seine Spuren in ihm hinterlassen hatte. Er fegte den Schnee vom Steg in den Fluss, zog an ein paar Ästen und ließ ganze Schneeduschen auf den Waldboden niedergehen. Sah dabei zu, wie sich langsam aber sicher seine Spur der Verwüstung durch die kleine Waldidylle zog. 

Zielstrebig stapfte er auf die Bank zu, stolperte über einen mit Schnee bedeckten Stein und konnte sich gerade noch so vor einem Sturz bewahren. 

„Wie ich sehe, bekommst du deine Gehbehinderung langsam in den Griff“, wehte seine Stimme durch den Sturm zu ihm herüber. 

Überrumpelt setzte Daniels Herzschlag einen Moment aus. Sein Atem stockte. Zögerlich drehte er sich um. 

„Oder sagen wir, dass du zumindest nicht mehr gleich auf dem Boden liegst“, blieb Domen unbeholfen vor ihm stehen. Der Wind blies Daniel Schnee ins Gesicht, der sich anfühlte wie tausend kleine Nadelstiche. 

„Ist das alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?“, fragte Daniel und Domen verstummte. Daniel sah die Hilflosigkeit in seinem Gesicht. Die Zerrissenheit und hätte gern angefangen zu schreien, weil er es nicht aushielt. Weil es so unfair war. Weil Domen vor ihm stand und kein Wort herausbrachte. Weil er genau wusste, was in Domen vorging und er ihm nicht helfen konnte. „Weißt du, was die Ironie an der ganzen Geschichte ist? Erst durch dich, ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich mich jahrelang weggesperrt hab. Ich war jahrelang in meinem selbstgebastelten Käfig. Bis ich angefangen hab, dich heimlich durch die Gitterstäbe zu beobachten. Scheiße, ich hab dich bewundert. Du bist nie einem Streit aus dem Weg gegangen. Oder hast dich verbiegen lassen. Ich will nicht mit Regenbogenflagge durchs Springerdorf rennen, Domen. Aber ich will auch nicht mehr lügen, wenn ich mal wieder nach einem besonderen Mädchen in meinem Leben gefragt werde. Ich will mich mit meinem Freund in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen können. Ich will einfach nur ich sein“, zögerlich trat Daniel an Domen heran, strich ihm sanft mit der Hand über die Wange und sah ihm flehend in die Augen. „Verstehst du?“ 

„Ja“, hauchte Domen, schmiegte sich seiner Hand entgegen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. „Ich bin ein Arsch. Eine Katastrophe und hab mich auch noch angehört wie Peter. Die Tournee… dein Sturz… das ist alles meine Schuld und du glaubst nicht wie leid es mir tut“, schlang Domen seine kalten Hände um Daniels Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich herunter. Lehnte die Stirn gegen seine, die Hände fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen. 

„Den Sprung hab ich versaut, nicht du“, flüsterte Daniel leise gegen die Wange des Slowenen. Schwermütig hörte er Domen seufzen und Daniel wusste, dass es nichts gab, dass den Schmerz würde aufhalten können. 

„Aber… ich kann das so nicht. Nicht, wenn da manchmal der Wunsch ist, dich nie getroffen zu haben. Dass alles wieder normal ist“, wisperte Domen gequält und löste sich wieder von ihm. 

„Ich… aber… Wieso bist du dann überhaupt hier?! Warum bist du hergekommen?“, rief Daniel verzweifelt gegen den Wind. Er wollte nicht, dass es so endete. Er wollte, dass Domen ihnen eine Chance gab. 

„Um sicherzugehen, dass du das durchziehst. Weil ich will, dass du dich outest. Ich will nicht der Grund sein, der dich zögern lässt. Oder dich womöglich umstimmt. Du hast es selbst gesagt: Du kannst so nicht weitermachen. Und ich will dir nicht im Weg stehen“, traurig lächelnd sah Domen ihn an. „Wir haben einfach ein scheiß Timing.“

„Das ist der größte Kitsch, den ich je gehört hab“, blinzelte Daniel seine aufsteigenden Tränen weg. Weil er wusste, dass Domen Recht hatte. Denn wenn er es jetzt nicht durchziehen würde, wer wusste schon, ob er es dann jemals schaffen würde. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht einfach so hinnehmen, dass Domen den einfacheren Weg gehen wollte. „Und obendrein noch der größte Mist. Das wird nicht einfach wieder verschwinden, nur weil du es gern so hättest.“ 

„Weiß ich.“ – 

„Was soll das dann also? Wieso bist du hier?“, drängte Daniel, als Domen auf ihn zukam und seine Lippen verzweifelt auf die seinen presste. Alles verschwimmen ließ. Die Kälte, das Chaos, die Dunkelheit. Verlangend schlang er seine Arme um Domen, zog ihn näher zu sich heran und wünschte sich, die Zeit würde einfach anhalten, damit sie für immer hier stehen bleiben konnten. 

Stattdessen löste sich Domen schwer atmend von ihm, sah ihn aus seinen unergründlich grünen Augen an: „Weil du mir nicht egal bist.“

Hilflos wechselten sie einen letzten Blick, bevor Daniel Domen dabei zusah, wie er sich umwandte und langsam vom dichter werdenden Flockenwirbel und der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.


End file.
